


Фрейдята

by Anonymous



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Adultery, Atheist Character, Bisexual Male Character, Freudian Elements, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Schoolgirls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 121,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Великий и ужасный Зигмунд Фрейд дает своей дочери мастер-класс психоанализа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Закос под венгра

Наступила среда, и психоаналитики собрались на заседание.  
Засучив рукава пиджаков, они составили воедино четыре стола, притащили кресла и расселись, задымив сигаретами, а кое-кто — и сигарами. Служанка принесла им блюдо с кривобоким кексом и пару бутылок. Вскоре появились бокалы.  
— Рыцари квадратного стола, — сказал Штекель.  
— Врешь, прямоугольного, — сказал Виттельс.  
Отец выпустил длинную струю сигарного дыма. Заседание еще не открылось, а в комнате было уже так накурено, что дым выедал глаза. Психоаналитики наливали и пили, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Рад вас видеть, мои апостолы! Начнем же, — провозгласил папаша. — Сегодня нам зачитает доклад наш гость из Будапешта, мой давний корреспондент и соратник, венгерский провозвестник молодой науки психоанализа — Шандор Ференци.  
Все заерзали и воззрились на визитера.  
Кургузый коротышка Ференци с грохотом отодвинул кресло и неловко поднялся.  
— Мои психоаналитические братья! — Он пустил петуха и взволнованно прокашлялся. На него неотрывно смотрели полтора десятка глаз. Пошуршав конспектами доклада, Ференци нашел первую страницу. Секунды поиска казались томительно долгими. Потные руки Шандора неконтролируемо дрожали. Виттельс начал зарисовывать докладчика в блокноте. Поправив очечки, гость из Будапешта начал заново: — Мои психоаналитические друзья!  
Папик ободряюще кивнул, и наконец Шандор Ференци разразился:  
— Коллеги! Я хотел бы поднять вопрос, имеющий чрезвычайную научно-практическую важность и ценность! И получить ответ от практикующих психоаналитиков под эгидой Самого Великого Учителя! Можно ли на одной и той же кушетке заниматься сексом с пациентками и раскладывать платонических пациентов?  
Поднялся шум и хохот.  
Макс Граф вопил:  
— Нужно, Шандор, нужно!  
Ранк застонал:  
— Нет, вы хвастаетесь?!  
Тауск взвыл:  
— Вероятность обзаведения двумя кушетками всецело находится в зависимости от ваших материальных возможностей, коллега… Я сам ночью сплю на той же кушетке, куда днем пациентов укладываю…  
Федерн вскочил и закричал:  
— Нет, заведи две кушетки! Негоже смешивать работу и личную жизнь, этим ты нарушишь перенос на психоаналитика!  
Адлер мрачно возвестил:  
— А вы не раскладывайте, а сажайте на стул.  
— Чем дорогой коллега намекнул, что у него нет средств приобрести комфортабельную кушетку для ведения приема по всем правилам психоанализа, — съязвил Закс, но Адлер сделал вид, что поглощен докладом и не заметил увесистого камня в свой огород.  
— Пример, приведенный мной, не случаен, — скорбно объявил Ференци. — Мой доклад посвящен теме интерференции бессознательного. У меня есть эмпирические данные, что бессознательное психоаналитика покидает пределы его разума и диффундирует в периметре кабинета, распространяясь в пространстве, подобно незримому газу. Да, подобно отравлению угарным газом, не имеющим запаха. Это несет опасность для чистоты свободных ассоциаций пациента. Он заражается мыслями психоаналитика.  
— Вы говорите о телепатии? — возопил Кахане.  
— Именно, — подтвердила будапештская достопримечательность, — вы совершенно верно уловили суть моего сообщения, дорогой коллега! Телепатически пациент воспринимает мысли психоаналитика, высказывает впечатления, принадлежащие психоаналитику, факты, известные только врачу! Не шумите, не протестуйте, дорогие друзья, я приведу вам ошеломляющие примеры!  
Психоаналитики не желали успокаиваться, и папа поднял руку ладонью вперед, призывая расшумевшихся адептов к тишине. Косясь на отца, прозаседавшиеся недовольно, но покорно умолкли. Шандор благодарно глянул на отца и, вновь прокашлявшись, изрек:  
— Я проводил аналитическое лечение одного гомосексуалиста. Кхм! 25 июля — он лег на кушетку, как обычно, но тут же вскочил с криком: "Что за черви у вас на кушетке?" Это несомненный пример телепатии! В тот день у меня был секс. Мне пришла в голову мысль, что неправильно использовать одну и ту же кушетку для работы и занятий любовью. Женщина, с которой у меня был секс, называет сперматозоиды червячками.  
— Эльма или Гизела? — безжалостно спросил отец.  
— Ни та, ни другая, Учитель. Одна моя пациентка, — признался Ференци.  
— Вы что, за собой не убрали? — вопросил Задгер.  
— А у вас в… в том помещении, где вы прием ведете, насекомые водятся? — спросил Адлер.  
— Трудно делать выводы и поддерживать простую беседу, не будучи знаком со спецификой обстановки, — подхватил Штекель. — Здесь, в Вене, мы все посещали друг друга на рабочем месте, анализировали собратьев с учебной целью, а вы утверждаете, будто бы у вас там в Будапеште телепатия. Может быть, и правда у вас там всего лишь насекомые.  
Психоаналитики дружно захохотали.  
— Нет, подождите, — крикнул Райтлер. — Мы еще не выслушали все примеры герра Ференци. Вы ведь сказали, их у вас много?  
— Что вы нам еще подготовили? — омерзительно сладеньким голосом спросил Ранк.  
— Дорогие друзья, в последнее время меня разрывают амбивалентные чувства: я пользуюсь услугами проституток и опасаюсь, что заразился сифилисом, но вместе с тем ловлю себя на мысли, что действительно хочу заболеть сифилисом, чтобы предстать перед Гизелой презираемым всеми сифилитиком и найти утешение в ее любви. Глупая, нелепая, иррациональная фантазия! Моя новоявленная сифилофобия диффундирует из моего бессознательного и передается пациентам. У меня целых два человека, адвокат и чиновник, признались в навязчивом страхе заразиться сифилисом. Чиновник настолько боится, что преодолевает сильнейший страх прикасаться к бумагам, с которыми он работает, в опасении, что они заражены бациллами сифилиса, и ежедневно пишет заявление по собственному желанию, поскольку боится работать в таком антисанитарном помещении. Ему кажется, что бациллы сифилиса находятся везде. На дверных ручках, на ручках, которыми он пишет, на телефонной трубке, на всех предметах. Но, доходя до двери начальника, из последних усилий воли вынуждает себя повернуть назад и выбросить заявление, напоминая себе, что тем самым лишится средств к существованию. Адвокат же даже в летнюю жару не снимает толстых зимних перчаток, в них и спит, из-за чего приобрел экзему на коже рук. Это я заразил обоих пациентов своими мыслями, это я виноват в их болезни!  
— Они к вам обратились с этими жалобами или приобрели их в процессе анализа? — резонно уточнил Адлер.  
— В том и дело, коллега, что сначала чиновник боялся заболеть туберкулезом, а адвокат перечислял все известные ему инфекционные заболевания! Я обнаружил у чинуши анальную фиксацию, извлек из его бессознательного несомненные признаки, что в детстве он проявлял повышенный интерес к калу и не гнушался трогать руками свои экскременты. Сам он этого не помнит, но психоанализ позволяет сделать неоспоримый вывод. Под влиянием воспитания он вытеснил интерес к фекалиям вглубь бессознательного, усугубленный чувством вины и стыда за свои грязные побуждения. Теперь это выражается в его страхе заражения. Что же касается адвоката, его психоанализ позволил сделать вывод, что в детстве его брутально отучивали от онанизма, что и вылилось в его нынешний невроз. Я дал пациентам объяснение их недугов и ожидал ремиссии, но симптомы не исчезли, лишь изменилась тематика. Теперь оба дружно боятся заразиться сифилисом! Как и я, увы, коллеги, как и я!  
— Посещают ли они проституток? — осведомился Закс.  
— Нет, — развел руками Ференци. — А я посещаю. И распространяю вокруг себя флюиды страха, а бессознательное пациентов улавливает сигналы, исходящие из моего бессознательного!  
— Второй пример уже убедительнее, — милостиво кивнул папенька. В его глумливых глазах сверкало: «…если вы не досочинили от себя». — Продолжайте, дорогой друг! Возможно, вы обратите нас, старых скептиков, в свою веру.  
Ференци, похоже, заметил только снисходительное выражение лица председателя, услышал только мягкий тон его профессионально-вкрадчивого голоса — и не увидел того, чего не хотел видеть, крошечных бесенят, искорками плясавших в папашиных глазах. Венгерский союзник молодой науки психоанализа продолжал вещать.  
Пациент описывает свою фантазию: "Я ложусь. Моя одежда пуста, как будто в ней нет никакого тела". Ференци до того читал газетную статью Анатоля Франса, где описывался сумасшедший, который надевал на шест одежду и усаживал эту конструкцию в кресло.  
А еще один пациент сказал: "Солнце лежит на Луне, Луна — на звездах. Они совершают фрикции". До того другой пациент, типограф, рассказывал Ференци о книге, с которой работает. В ней притяжение небесных тел отождествлялось с сексуальным влечением. Типограф выразился так: "Солнце и Земля как бы совокупляются".  
— Но самый поразительный случай интерференции бессознательного — без зрительного контакта, заметьте! — я приберег на конец моего доклада. Кстати, его может подтвердить Карл Юнг. Я рассказал Карлу, что меня сократили из поликлиники, без подробностей рассказал. Так, мол, пострадал за правое дело психоанализа, главврач категорически не принимает Метод. Потом Юнг стал рассказывать: ему приснилось, будто бы в пещере вакханалия, виноградные гроздья, сидит Юнг, Великий Учитель, я, Блейлер, Джонс, Абрахам, еще кто-то, все в тогах и лавровых венках, и кто-то кидает золотое яблоко с надписью «Мудрейшему». И попадает Юнгу в лоб!  
Собрание разразилось хохотом.  
— Братья, — завопил Шандор, — это же передача мыслей на расстоянии. Меня сократили после того, как я провел с пациенткой лечебную процедуру и кинул в окно гондон… и не посмотрел… Главный так на меня орал, что я подумал, а что, если я попал в лоб главврачу, который в этот момент выходил из машины под окном моего кабинета.  
Обессилевшие от смеха психоаналитики сползали со стульев.  
— Необходимо исследовать этот процесс, — завывал Ференци. — При передаче на расстоянии этот образ подвергся значительной трансформации, как видите. Из моего преисполненного отчаянием — попал в самодовольное бессознательное Юнга, и мой использованный гондон преобразился в золотое яблоко!  
Я потянулась за куском кекса, Виттельс, сидевший по правую руку от отца, не пожелал подвинуться, а я стеснялась попросить его убрать руку или передать мне кусок выпечки — все молчат, слушают докладчика, дядька Виттельс загромоздил своей тушей все поле деятельности. Я наконец исхитрилась и дотянулась до кекса, но, пока я доносила до себя блюдечко с едой, задела рукавом-фонариком чашку чая — и опрокинула докладчику на штаны.  
Этот громоздкий дядя Виттельс, у которого не хватает элементарного такта подвинуться, будто не видит, что я тянусь… Эти дурацкие рукава-фонарики на дурацком розовом платье с оборочками, которое нацепила на меня мама…  
— Понаблюдайте за пациентами с этой, с телепатической точки зрения, и вы, возможно, заметите подтверждения, столкнувшись на личном опыте! — напоследок призвал Ференци, но весь эффект от его возгласа сошел на нет — он не изрек и не провозгласил финальный аккорд, а простонал, лицо его исказилось от боли, на штанах расползалось пятно кипятка.  
Я жутко покраснела, чувствуя, что на меня обратились все взгляды. Я так хотела быть незаметной, сидела не за столом, со всеми, а чуть поодаль, за спинами, в уголке. Потому мне и было так проблематично дотянуться до кекса.  
— Необходимо проанализировать, о чем сигнализировало бессознательное Наследницы этим неловким жестом! — возгласил Штекель.  
— Не может быть никаких сомнений, — осклабился Макс Граф. — Горячая жидкость, область паха… Зависть к пенису, желание кастрировать мужчину, сделать его неспособным…  
— Извините… Пожалуйста… — запоздало пробормотала я, низко-низко опуская голову.  
— Или сделать неспособным для других, о которых коллега нам рассказывал, но сохранить для себя — таково символическое значение неловкого жеста Наследницы. Этим она пометила коллегу Ференци, дала понять, что выбирает его! — вывернулся Тауск.  
— Наследница взяла на себя роль мужчины. Ведь именно она сама стала генератором, выплескивателем горячей жидкости, — пробасил Кахане.  
— Ничего подобного, Макс, она уже примирилась со своей женственностью, она сделала ему знак, как и сказал Вики! — возразил ему Закс.  
— А я говорю, что она хотела его кастрировать, потому что он несет чушь! — громыхнул Адлер.  
— Фредди, не переходи на личности, — комариным голоском упрекнул Ранк.  
Ференци часто-часто моргал, на глаза навернулись слезы.  
Спорщики обернулись к папе.  
— Что скажете, Великий Учитель? — спросил Райтлер.  
— Быстро иди к Марте, попроси мои старые штаны, — тихо сказал отец, и Шандора как ветром сдуло. — Перерыв!

* * *

— Великий Учитель, я пострадал во имя доказательства существования телепатии! Ах, почему я не мог поведать истину на заседании, но мне было так больно, что я не смог…  
— Не стоит преждевременно обнародовать наш договор, Шандор, — проронил отец. Он сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и курил неизменную сигару, держа в руке чашку кофе. Ференци без штанов сидел на кушетке, вытянув тощенькую, волосатую ошпаренную ногу и время от времени окуная тряпку в миску со льдом, чтобы охладить компресс на ожоге. Его штаны были отправлены в стирку, а папины старые лежали неподалеку.  
— Но ведь интерференция бессознательного налицо, правда? Это ведь означает, что она телепатически восприняла и уже согласна, да, Учитель?  
— А ты на нее не в обиде? — фыркнул папенька, отпивая кофе.  
— Это всего лишь кожа, — вздернул голову потерпевший, — я согласен пойти на такую небольшую жертву ради счастья стать зятем основоположника психоанализа!  
— Рабочий инструмент?.. — осведомился отец, опуская глаза.  
— Что вы, Учитель, он цел!  
— На бедро, — не впечатлился отец.  
— Это чепуха, Учитель! Я так окрылен толкованием, которые дал один из ваших венских соратников, доктор… э…  
— Ты настоящий психоаналитик, Шандор. Выбираешь только выгодные тебе толкования. Доктор Тауск.  
— Когда мы ей скажем? — аж подпрыгивал Ференци, снова прикладывая мокрую тряпицу.  
— Все постепенно, друг мой. Я провожу сеансы с Анной, и там я буду постепенно ее подводить к убеждению, что все намеки, идущие из ее бессознательного, утверждают, что она сама стремится к браку с тобой.  
— О, да, Учитель, вы гениально умеете убеждать.  
— Но для этого нужно время, Шандор.  
— Я потерплю, Учитель.  
— Возвращайся в Будапешт и продолжай развивать такие же навыки убеждения. Ты обещал мне привезти Гизелу на психоанализ, а приехал один.  
— Я начал обрабатывать Гизелу в этом направлении, — потупился Ференци, — но… Я хотел вам признаться, Учитель. Когда я занимался с ней любовью, у меня заложило нос — означает ли это, что она окажется невосприимчива к психоанализу? Я был готов предложить ей сопровождать меня в Вену и остаться надолго, посещать ваши сеансы, я был уверен, что она согласится — но этот заложенный нос символизировал, что она будет непробиваемой, только вас разочарует. И я не рискнул везти ее в Вену. Я боялся вас расстроить, Учитель…  
— Шандор, о связи носа и гениталий говорил еще Вилли Флисс в конце прошлого века. Это всего лишь реакция на твое возбуждение. В носу та же пещеристая ткань, что и в пенисе. Никакого символического значения это не несет, зачем же ты не проконсультировался со мной, прежде чем делать такие скоропалительные выводы? Я дам тебе почитать монографию Флисса, там об этом говорится намного доходчивее и подробнее, чем я могу тебе устно объяснить. Если у тебя возникают сомнения, Шандор, пиши мне, если считаешь, что почта слишком медлительна — послал бы телеграмму, и я бы тебе все растолковал. Обязательно присылай ко мне Гизелу, а сам тем временем обрабатывай ее доченьку, направишь ко мне на сеанс. Анализ матери и дочери окажется во сто крат полезнее, чем анализ одной из них. Это поможет улучшить микроклимат и оздоровить отношения в семье!  
— Да, Учитель, я поеду и буду их уговаривать, а вы тем временем со своей стороны будете убеждать Анну, взаимообмен, да?  
— Обязательно, мой друг. Тебе полегчало? Можешь уже одеться?  
— Да, да… Так жаль, что заседание оказалось скомканным. Не удалось завязать плодотворное обсуждение моего сенсационного доклада! Но я подготовлю в следующий раз более эффектную речь, и мы поставим телепатию на службу психоанализу!

* * *

— Ну? — спросил отец, отворяя шкаф. Я выбралась наружу и смахнула моль с плеча и с юбки. — Хорош женишок?  
— Восхитительный. — Я отряхнула руки ладонь об ладонь. — Я думала, я видела уже самые брутальные экземпляры дядек-психоаналитиков, но этот шлимазл из Венгрии всех переплюнул.  
— Аннерль, давай с тобой договоримся, что я очень красноречиво тебя убеждал выйти замуж за Шандора, но ты была непреклонна. Для Шандора.  
— Я так понимаю, папа, ты больше склоняешься к версии дяди Адлера?  
— Я склоняюсь к версии, что тебе было неудобно тянуться через Виттельса.  
— Я понимаю, что тебе нужны помощники и последователи, развивающие твою науку, поддерживающие массовый характер движения. В особенности за границей. До такой степени нужны, что ты готов разыгрывать, будто согласен выдать свою дочь за самого отъявленного из твоих подхалимов.  
— Humani nihil a me alienum puto[U1], — передернул плечами отец и скрестил руки на груди. А я подумала о шандоровской телепатии, потому что, уже раскаиваясь в своей вспышке, в тот же миг — одновременно с отцом — произносила:  
— Dixi et animam levavi[U2].  
Мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза и усмехнулись.

* * *

— Тоже мужчина, хоть и венгр! — торжествующе заявила мама за обедом.  
Отец выразительно прикрыл лоб и глаза ладонью и отвернулся. Мне очень захотелось сделать то же самое. Я еще раз посмотрела на папу, ухмыльнулась и скопировала его жест. Он сегодня притащил шилу-на-гиг и водрузил перед собой на обеденный стол. Это был его знак “Do not disturb”.  
— У нее завышенные требования. Она избалована слишком хорошим примером. Ей подойдет только такой, чтоб не хуже папы, — заявила тетя.  
— Я посылаю Анну присутствовать на заседаниях, чтобы она себе там подыскивала, столько мужчин, а она харчами перебирает!  
— Он уже успел тебе сказать, — констатировала я, бултыхая ложкой в супе.  
— Ничего, когда ей исполнится 16, тогда мы на нее приналяжем и заставим образумиться! — зловеще пообещала мама.  
— Спешить некуда, — заметил отец.  
— Вот, правда, — Эрнст энергично махнул рукой с куском хлеба и чуть не попал Оливеру по носу. Оливер буркнул:  
— Аккуратнее!  
Эрнст тем временем продолжал:  
— Она поступит в мед, будет единственной девчонкой на всем факультете!  
Тетя усмехнулась и тряхнула головой:  
— Прошло время, когда девушка готовилась выстроить всю жизнь по трем буквам К…  
— Куклуксклан? — невинно спросила я.  
— Выпендриваешься, — сквозь зубы прошипела Софи. — Самая умная и самостоятельная, да?!  
— Если не завалят на вступительных, — возразил Мартин. — Просто потому, что это мужская профессия!  
— А почему мужская? — поинтересовалась я. — Я же не собираюсь становиться оперирующим хирургом!  
— Толку зубрить это все, готовиться, — пугал Мартин, наваливаясь грудью на стол, чтобы приблизить лицо ко мне, — даже если ты им блестяще ответишь, эти профессора заранее предвзято настроены!  
— Пусть попробует хотя бы, что ты так категорично. Вдруг ей повезет, — пожала плечами тетя. — И профессию получит, и вокруг будет полно молодых людей.  
— Единственное преимущество, — хмыкнул отец. — Вырванные годы. Тебе в работе не пригодится ни капли той информации, которой тебе там будут забивать мозги.  
Когда я закончу гимназию, мне придется идти учиться — просто чтобы потянуть время. Чем ты старше, тем престижнее. Кто обратится на психоанализ к необразованной девчонке, вчерашней гимназистке?  
Впрочем, в Психоаналитическом обществе состоят и Граф — консерваторский преподаватель, Закс и Тауск — юристы, а Отто Ранк — вообще выходец из ремесленного училища. Не обязательно быть дипломированным врачом, чтобы анализировать пациентов, вещал мой отец. А значит, я могу поступить куда угодно (а именно, куда примут).  
— Смотри и учись, — говорил папа. — Когда у меня разуплотнится график, буду давать тебе мастер-класс. Анализировать тебя.  
И я смотрела и училась.  
Основное правило психоанализа — полная расслабленность, отрешенность пациента, беспрекословное доверие психоаналитику — а как достигнуть расслабления, как излить душу и позволить литься потоку свободных ассоциаций, когда в комнате присутствует посторонний? Пусть это и дочка доброго доктора.  
Во имя конфиденциальности я сидела в шкафу.  
Когда мы с папой еще не решили, кем я стану, я впервые спряталась в шкафу потому, что так захотела мама. К папе пришла разодетая, еще не старая дама под густой вуалью, и мама, волнуясь, попросила меня незаметно проскользнуть в кабинет, пока папаша отлучался в клозет, и спрятаться в шкафу, а если папа с пациенткой расшалятся, вовремя выскочить и успеть предотвратить взрослые игры. Я так и сделала. Когда я распахнула дверцу и с широкой улыбкой выглянула из шкафа (откуда предварительно мама вытащила гору папашиных книг), психоанализ был скомкан, меня выставили за дверь, а после того, как был принят последний в тот день пациент, папа позвал меня и пожелал узнать, зачем я вытащила книги, не спросив, и расчистила себе наблюдательный пункт в шкафу. Я подумала, что нельзя выдавать маму, и сказала, что меня интересует психоанализ.  
С тех пор он меня и интересует.

* * *

Сегодня среда, у отца был прием только с утра. Всего три человека! В среду он не ставит сеансы на послеобеденное время, чтобы провести заседание.  
Психоаналитики рассаживаются. Речь держит сам отец.  
— Апостолы, в прошлый раз мы слушали выступление нашего будапештского товарища Шандора Ференци, который вынес на обсуждение, среди всего прочего, и тему этики психоанализа. Те из вас, кто читал публикации Ференци, а это, надеюсь, делали все, — не могли не обратить внимание на его идею психоаналитического образа жизни. Наш приятель считает, что люди должны говорить только правду, правду и ничего, кроме правды. Не только на сеансе, но и в жизни. В любой ситуации. Поэтому он привлек внимание — нет, я не намерен заново поднимать тему телепатии! Я сосредоточусь на более актуальном вопросе! Он говорил о близких отношениях с пациентками. Тема эта на наших предыдущих собраниях замалчивалась. Но раз уж о ней заговорили — я вынужден вас предупредить. Апостолы, не кобелируйте! Не следуйте примеру Шандора. Это рискованно. Влюбленность пациентки в психоаналитика — это весьма типично, даже неизбежно в условиях той, не побоюсь этого слова, интимной обстановки. Но мы не должны поддаваться искушению, апостолы. Мы не должны пятнать репутацию психоанализа скандалами с родителями совращенных девиц и рогатыми мужьями.  
— Учитель, но разве не в том мастерство психоаналитика, чтобы убедить пациентку не разрушать свой брак? — пискнул Тауск.  
— А если вы ее заразите, а она — мужа? Апостолы, не рискуйте! Пять минут секса того не стоят!  
Предварительный спич отца исчерпался, и психоаналитики стали делиться историями о страдальцах.  
Федерн повествовал:  
— Сегодня как на подбор… С утра мужик: ничего не случилось, все как обычно, но вдруг стал всего бояться, спит только с молотком в руках, крушил им стены. Второй номер: женщина говорит, что у нее по ночам были галлюцинации — у постели ее больного ребенка стоял черт. Ребенок умер. А теперь второй ребенок болеет, и у его постели опять стоит черт.  
— У меня тоже такие жалобы были, — кивнул отец. — Давно, правда. У пациентки, которая была одним из прототипов Ирмы из «Толкования сновидений[U3] ». Ей мерещились черти, только невидимые. Она говорила: «У них нет внешности, но я их чувствую». Кстати говоря, муж у этой женщины есть?  
— Нет.  
— И у Ирмы не было. — Отец пожал плечами. — Мечты о мужчинах.  
Все закивали, только Федерн скривился. Трудно будет убедить женщину, потерявшую ребенка и боящуюся потерять и второго, что она всего-навсего мечтает о любви.  
Штекель воскликнул:  
— О, у меня тоже такой случай был. Вызвали меня на дом к одному мужику. Встать с постели боится. Если встанет, его смерть заберет. Она тут ходит, только ее никто не видит. Спрашиваю: «Как смерть выглядит? Так, как ее рисуют?» Он на меня посмотрел, как на идиота. «Никак не выглядит. У нее нет внешности. Но я ее вижу. Т.е. чувствую». И пока мы с ним говорили, с верхнего этажа парень выбросился. Я посмотрел в окно — летит… Все, говорю, вставайте, забрала уже смерть человека.  
— И как? — спросил Хичман.  
— Мужик встал. Сосед выпрыгнул, смерть насытилась, так сказать.  
— Не говори Юнгу, — сказал Закс, — завопит, что сверхъестественное рядом, мистика.  
— О! Юнг! — активизировался Штекель. — А вы знаете, что у Юнга кушетка обтянута кожей с моржового фаллоса? Белая кожа, мягкая…  
Апостолы нескрываемо веселились, ерзая на стульях, шепчась и дымя сигарами и сигаретами.  
— А представьте, как ему мягко, как по ней удобно скользить, когда он на ней пациенткам услуги оказывает… — завидовал Штекель.  
— У моржа не такой огромный, — глубокомысленно заметил Райтлер. Штекель не смутился:  
— Ну конечно, не одного моржа. Стаю моржей забили китобои — Юнгу на кушетку. А теперь представьте, сколько это стоит!  
Задгер проскрипел:  
— Юнг бы даже отрицал гомосексуальные наклонности у моего вчерашнего больного. Юнг бы тут наверняка процитировал какой-нибудь месопотамский миф. — И пустился в рассказ о больном: — Он ко мне от уролога попал. Уролог вытащил у него из мочевого пузыря зубочистку и карандаш. Он вообразил, что у него известковый налет на стенках мочеиспускательного канала. От жесткой воды. Собирает все вырезки из газет о непригодной для питья водопроводной воде, вот, мол, трубы ржавеют, в чайнике накипь, представьте, что у нас внутри. Решил прочистить хоть там, куда дотягивается — и упустил. Взял карандаш, стал им зубочистку выковыривать. И карандаш ушел вовнутрь…  
— О! — воскликнул Штекель. — У меня тоже мужик был на прошлой неделе — ему любовница вставляла в уретру бенгальский огонь и поджигала! Такие игры. Пришел, показал ожоги и поинтересовался, что сказать жене.

* * *

Вскоре после заседания из универа пришел Мартин и, не переодевшись, ринулся ко мне, только портфель забросил в свою комнату.  
— Анна, это правда, что папа на заседании сказал: «Психоанализ надо проводить в воздержании»?  
— Так и сказал. Чтоб не нарваться на скандал с родственниками больной. А что?  
— Выхожу из трамвая, а на остановке весь цвет психоаналитического общества в табачном киоске отоваривается, и всю мишпуху аж крючит. Шипят: «Ах, Зигги, потрошитель! Охотник за человеческими душами!» А усатый в сером пиджаке и говорит: «Он сам живет с двумя сестрами, а нам морали читает». А лысый с саквояжем возражает: мол, у него и так две женщины, он вам что — секс-гигант? А с самой длинной бородой говорит: «Так ведь сами просят». А Ранк, плюгавец в очечках, изрекает: «Это он нам завидует, что мы моложе и можем помочь пациенткам не только словам, но и делом. В его-то возрасте — одно слово осталось». А с усами-карандашами и бородкой клинышком говорит, что пусть Фрейд не врет, «все у него было и не раз, но ему удалось предотвратить скандалы и в том высший пилотаж, а нас он считает неуклюжими… что он — молодец, а у нас ничего не получится, и мы спровоцируем скандалы, суды и новые пятна на репутации психоанализа». Я не могу дословно, как он говорил, но ты меня поняла, да?  
— С такой растительностью, — я показала жестом усы-карандаши и острую бороду, — это Штекель.  
— Да мне их фамилии ничего не говорят…  
— А мне — твои описания, одного Штекеля узнала.  
Интересно, кто-нибудь из них донесет папе? Наиболее способный на школярское ябедничество у них там — Ранк! Его сократили с завода, и ныне он — секретарь Психоаналитического общества, вне себя от счастья, что его приняли в общество интеллигентных людей, что у него появились такие умные и почтенные покровители, как папа и Адлер, который и представил его благодетелю.  
— Достал этот психоаналитический сброд! Паразитируют на папиных идеях, папином методе, эпигоны, и еще в спину лягают! Может, слабительного им в винишко подсыпать, — маялся Мартин.  
— Ты что! Наш же туалет изгваздают!  
— Точно… Ладно, тогда я буду думать, чем бы их… — Мартин вывернул воображаемую тряпку, кровожадно оскалив зубы.  
— Мартин, ты чего бесишься?  
— Нас тут объедают и обпивают, а потом…  
— Ха-ха! Мартин, у тебя анальная фиксация? Жадный какой…  
А точнее, анально-садистская, так она полностью называется. Потому что еще и злобный.  
Ведь папе нужны последователи и единомышленники для продвижения дела его жизни. Короля делает его свита. Только Мартин не хочет этого понять.  
— А давай без этих психоаналитических бредней. Фиксация! Нет у меня никакой фиксации!  
— Эти психоаналитические бредни тебя кормят, одевают, обувают и оплачивают твою учебу, — оскалила зубы я. Мартин еще увидит, что я этими психоаналитическими бреднями буду больше зарабатывать, чем он, всего-навсего экономист!  
— Нас просто объедают, а на улицу выходят — и хамят!  
— Папа дал дяде Ранку греческую амфору, и Ранк собирает взносы с присутствующих. Они сбрасываются на спиртное! — успокоила я.  
Вот и тема для самостоятельного анализа! Почему Мартин так взбесился? «Объедают-обпивают» — отмазка, ничем он у нас не обделен, папа дает ему на карманные расходы, и одежду Мартин ни за кем не донашивает, он же у нас старший мальчик, — в отличие от меня, донашивающей за сестрами. Видно, психоаналитики своими домыслами напомнили Мартину о его собственных безрадостных размышлениях: папа — предатель, обидел маму. Интересно, Мартин был свидетелем какой-нибудь пикантной ситуации, когда я была еще совсем маленькой или меня вообще на свете не было? Но он же мне не расскажет, даже если и слышал какой-то намек, а потом дофантазировал. С таким отношением к психоанализу, духовно закрепощенный — ни за что не согласится сыграть роль моего первого, тренировочного, пациента. Папа был прав, говоря, что нельзя анализировать родственников. Не захотят они признаваться людям, с которыми им жить под одной крышей.  
А я признаюсь, потому что должна учиться — постигать азы будущей профессии.  
Сегодня среда, и после заседания отец не принимает. Он дает мне мастер-класс, а после — трудится над рукописями.  
Мы идем в кабинет, и я растягиваюсь на кушетке.  
— Пап, мне пенисы мерещатся.  
— Где?  
— Везде, — жалуюсь я. — Чашка чаю стоит, а мне кажется, что в мою чашку опускается призрачный пенис, как бы отделенный от тела. Я сижу на стуле, и мне кажется, что сзади такой пенис трется об мой затылок, зарывается в волосы. Ножки табуреток и моей кровати — я себе представляю, что я переворачиваю эту мебель и пользуюсь. Я знаю, что ничего хорошего из этого бы не вышло, но оно так перед глазами и стоит. Белые ножки табуреток на кухне, черные ножки моего дивана… Пенисы как бы в воздухе висят, призрачные, полупрозрачные. Стоит таз с водой — пол мыть, а мне мерещится, что в него опускается член. Пап, оно тебе интересно — слушать эти глупости? Я тебе такой грязной, ненормальной кажусь, и ничего интересного.  
— А это неважно. Главное, чтобы ты была полностью откровенна, несла любую чушь, что в голову взбредет. В том сущность метода. В твоей совершенной искренности.  
— Шандор этот твой тезис об искренности слишком буквально воспринял.  
— У тебя не было фантазий, связанных с Шандором?  
— Нет. Он мне не нравится.  
— Это твое ratio говорит, — усмехнулся папачиус. — Мы же договаривались, честно и откровенно, Аннерль. Когда ты будешь анализировать твоих будущих пациентов, ты должна будешь постоянно выбивать, вымаливать, вытряхивать из них признания. Все врут. Люди хотят казаться лучше и успешнее, чем есть. Люди не желают быть ненормальными, не такими, как все. В своих жалобах они сообщают только малую толику правды, приличную ее часть, ту, что не стыдно обнародовать. А мы, психоаналитики, обязаны знать всю правду, как можно больше голой, неприятной правды. Мы же не можем забраться в голову пациента, который нам врет, правда, Аннерль?  
— Да, папа.  
— Вот и не лукавь мне. У тебя должны были быть фантазии о Ференци. Пока у тебя нет партнера, ты обостренно реагируешь на любого мужчину, безотносительно, нравится он тебе или нет. Просто потому, что он мужчина.  
Я покраснела.  
— Ну, я думала, что если он мне это предложит, как я буду отнекиваться… и что через силу. Потому что интересно. Хотя я к нему совершенно равнодушна, а в свете его рассказов о его похождениях — мне было б страшно к нему пальцем прикоснуться, как тому адвокату в перчатках! Кстати, ты думаешь, что он досочинил от себя про резкую вспышку сифилофобии?  
— Уверен. Ты просто не читала его публикаций. Но мы, конечно, делаем друг перед другом вид, что там абсолютная истина написана. Это публикация, ее должно быть в первую очередь интересно читать.  
— Пап, двойная мораль. От пациентов — искренность, от себя мы ее не требуем?  
— В публикациях, — повторил отец, — мы даже обязаны добавлять отсебятины. Дабы было не скучно и не серо.  
— А я хочу написать рассказ, — призналась я. — Про работу героя, про его отношения с чужими людьми я уже все знаю, и, когда я его напишу, я его тебе покажу, если тебе интересно, конечно.  
— Это материал, — поправил папаша. — Буду тебе показывать на крайне близком и интересном тебе примере, как анализировать автора на основе его произведения. «Градива» Иенсена, «Гамлет», «Мотив выбора ларца», «Росмерсхольм» Ибсена — здесь шел намеренный подбор произведений, в которых содержались иллюстрации к моим положениям. Твой же рассказ — не мой выбор. Покажу тебе, как работать не с тем, с чем хочешь, а с тем, что дают.

 

[U1]Ничто человеческое мне не чуждо (лат.)

 

[U2]Сказал и облегчил душу (лат.)

 

[U3]Монография Фрейда (1900).


	2. Закон божий

Сегодня мы проходили по закону божьему довольно щекотливый эпизод. Иисус, понимаете ли, проповедует перед народом. К нему пытаются подойти Мария и его братья, а боженька показывает чудотворной рученькой на апостолов и заявляет:  
— Вот матерь моя и братья мои, ибо кто будет исполнять волю отца моего небесного (как исполняет ее матерь моя), тот мне брат, и сестра и матерь.  
А родственники, получается, могут идти лесом.  
Ознакомив нас с отрывком священного писания, отец Альберт продемонстрировал отличный пример казуистики, чтобы мы ни в коем случае не подумали, будто Иисус поссорился с родственниками и не желает поддерживать с ними никаких контактов. Пастор вещал:  
— Иисус Христос пожелал еще раз напомнить людям, что он — сын пресвятой Марии только по человечеству, но в то же время он, от вечности, есть сын божий и пришел в мир для того, чтобы спасти грешный род человеческий — исполнить волю отца своего небесного. Поэтому, как ему самому, так и его пречистой матери и всем верующим надлежит прежде всего творить волю отца небесного. Для этого необходимо высшие вечные духовные обязанности поставить выше временных, земных.  
Совершенно уводит разговор в сторону. Чтобы слушатели забыли содержание эпизода.  
— Господь знал, что матерь его сохраняет в сердце своем все его слова. Она — самая внимательная слушательница и исполнительница его божественного учения, и, ставя ее всем в пример, он сказал: "Кто матерь моя и братья мои?" — и, указав рукою на учеников своих, сказал: "Вот матерь моя и братья мои, ибо кто будет исполнять волю отца моего небесного (как исполняет ее матерь моя), тот мне брат, и сестра, и матерь". Так господь возвысил достоинства своей пречистой матери, которая блаженна не только потому, что она родила богочеловека, но еще более блаженна, потому что она стала первой и совершенной исполнительницей его божественной воли.  
Я тихо прищелкнула языком. А я-то думала, что слова Христа означают: «Я порвал со своей родней, теперь мои ученики мне — как родня!». Я осмотрелась. Кто-то слушает, чтобы запомнить и дословно, бездумно повторить, когда будут спрашивать. Кто-то терпит до перемены. Ни проблеска протеста, ни попытки осмыслить информацию на тридцати девяти физиономиях. Отец Альберт продолжал вещать:  
— Он как сын божий знал, что матерь его и сейчас пришла к нему не для того, чтобы помешать ему проповедовать евангелие царства божия, но для того, чтобы вместе с ним сострадать. Поистине, жестокая внутренняя боль пронзала ее сердце: по любви к божественному сыну своему она страшилась видеть его страдания; но повиновение воле божией, любовь к грешникам, для искупления которых от вечной смерти приносил себя ее сын и бог в жертву умилостивления, побуждали ее принимать безропотно все, что предопределено было троическим советом божиим от создания мира.  
Я тихонько отодвинула стул назад (я сижу на последней парте) и опустила глаза на открытую книгу, которую держала на коленях. Это были неизданные черновики статей, которые Ференци привез папе, напечатанные на машинке и переплетенные в единственном экземпляре.  
«Первый травматический шок пациентка испытала в возрасте 1,5 лет, когда отец сделал ей инъекцию наркотика и затем изнасиловал ее. Это событие осталось в памяти пациентки не в виде конкретного воспоминания, но как состояние примитивной агонии и желания смерти. Этот опыт мог быть оформлен как воспоминание и осознан пациенткой только после начала её анализа, когда она вместе с психоаналитиком исследовала травматическую ситуацию, пережитую ей в возрасте 5 лет. В этом возрасте возобновились жестокие атаки ее отца, ее гениталии были искусственно расширены, ей настойчиво внушали, что если она станет жаловаться другим людям, то ей вновь будут делать инъекции наркотиков. После восстановления этого воспоминания последовало осознание невыносимого колоссального страдания, жалкого состояния беспомощности, отчаянного ожидания помощи извне, а также смертельного суицидального желания, сопровождавшегося полной потерей контроля — потерей самой себя и полной идентификацией с агрессором».  
«Это как?!» — спросила я себя, но найти ответ в книге не успела, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд преподобного. Я покорно подняла глаза на пастора и изобразила почтительное слушание. А отец Альберт чревовещал:  
— Иисус Христос как сын человеческий скорбел скорбью своей матери, а как бог дал ей силу для перенесения этого тяжкого испытания. Страдала мать о возлюбленном сыне своем, окруженном поруганиями и бесчестием, — грозно добавил пастор, пристально глядя на меня, — но, как мать богочеловека, желала ему сподобиться перенести эти вышеестественные страдания и, во всем положившись на него, она с твердостью ожидала этого часа.  
Я сделала каменное лицо, а одноклассницы уже косились на меня.Отец Альберт, не отрывая от меня сурового взгляда, возвысил голос:  
— Пресвятая богородица совершила высочайший подвиг на земле — подвиг совершеннейшего смирения, который есть любовь. Она или говорила слова божии, или молчала.  
Меня передернуло. «Молчи, женщина, твое место на кухне!» И глобальнее: мы не имеем права на высказывание своего мнения. Неважно, мужчины мы или женщины. Или говори то, что нужно, или помалкивай, здоровее будешь.  
— "Братья и сестры" господа, как говорится в Евангелии, — продолжал пастор, делая шаг назад, — совершенно не означает, что они были родными братьями и сестрами господа в нашем современном понимании. По обычаю восточных народов того времени — как это и теперь еще сохраняется в жизни арабского народа, живущего в Палестине и Малой Азии…  
Откуда он знает? Он там был? Он знает арабский язык?  
— …Братьями называются не только родные братья, но и двоюродные, и троюродные, и вообще близкие родственники.  
Странно, зачем тогда двоюродные и троюродные скооперировались с Марией и сообща отправились навестить Иисуса.  
— Родных братьев у господа не могло быть, — растолковывал нам пастор, шагая к доске, — ибо богородица имела единственного сына, господа Иисуса Христа и именуется святою церковью приснодевою, потому что она до рождества Христова была дева — и в рождестве, и после рождества Христова осталась такою же, так как она дала обет богу никогда не вступать в брак.  
И не сдержала! Воспользовавшись пируэтом пастора, я снова опустила глаза на книгу, которую не снимала с колен. До меня донеслось:  
— Святой Иосиф был мнимым ее мужем, был только обручником — хранителем ее девства… Фрейд!!!  
Я вздрогнула и подняла голову. Весь класс воззрился на меня.  
— Фрейд, встань!  
Я положила книжку на стол и поднялась, поправляя юбку.  
— Что ты там читаешь?  
Одноклассницы ухмылялись до ушей.  
— «Практику психоанализа».  
— Что, Фрейд, тебе не интересны наши занятия?  
— Очень интересны, — буркнула я.  
— Гордыня! Смертный грех гордыни! Ей не интересно жизнеописание господа нашего Иисуса Христа! Она лучше современную книжечку почитает! Что там у тебя, Фрейд, любовный роман?!  
Класс дружно захихикал.  
— Нет, — лаконично отозвалась я.  
— Лживая, непочтительная, безответственная, — громыхал пастор, зловеще приближаясь ко мне, озаренный счастливыми улыбками одноклассниц. — А ну дай сюда свою беллетристику, Фрейд, чтоб не искушалась…  
Я схватила фолиант, прижала к груди и увернулась от протянутой пасторской руки.  
— Дай сюда!!!  
— Вы мне ее вернете на перемене?  
— Отдай книгу, я сказал!  
— Я лучше положу ее в сумку, вот, смотрите, я кладу!  
— Так, Фрейд, мы идем к директору. Ты сорвала мне урок! Гройлих!  
— Да, святой отец? — слащаво пропела наша староста.  
— Остаешься следить за поведением! Кто будет шуметь, вставать с места — расскажешь мне, когда я вернусь!  
И пастор препроводил меня в директорский кабинет. Я шагала по замершим на урок коридорам гимназии за путеводной звездулей пасторской тонзуры, черная ряса развевалась, а я не расставалась с «Практикой психоанализа».  
— Фрау Пёлльманн, — возвестил преподобный, вталкивая меня в кабинет, — надеюсь, что хотя бы вам удастся с ней справиться. Совершенно неуправляемая, нарушает дисциплину, грубиянит, на замечания не реагирует. Я ей раз сделал замечание, другой… Это невозможно!  
— Что она сделала? — мрачно осведомилась директриса. Оплывшие жировые складки свисали с ее тучного тела на стол.  
— Читала на уроке посторонние книжки и отказалась мне отдать! Вцепилась, из рук не выпускает!  
— Дай-ка мне сюда эту книгу, — протянулось директорское щупальце. Я вручила «Практику психоанализа», и фрау Пёлльманн, открыв на середине, начала читать вслух:  
— Наиболее удаленным по времени воспоминанием, до которого нам удалось проникнуть, оказалось взаимное обнажение с ее сверстником… уфф! …происшедшее на чердаке его дома, и я не сомневаюсь, что эта сцена произвела сильнейшее впечатление на мою пациентку. Возможно, что именно посеянная в тот момент зависть к пенису…аах! …сделала возможным ее удивительно точное отождествление со своим отцом в приступах бреда. («У меня есть пенис» и т.п.) Брр! Наконец, не нуждается в пространном объяснении то, что врожденная ненормальность ее старшего ребенка… ррр, точно что ненормальность… дала начало ее болезни, принимая во внимание, что она дала жизнь не мальчику, а двум девочкам (существам без пениса, которые не могут — в отличие от мальчиков — правильно мочиться). Ааахх! Отсюда тот бессознательный ужас, который она испытывала перед недержанием своей дочери. Фрр! Более того, похоже, что болезнь ее первой девочки стала оказывать губительное влияние на нее именно тогда, когда оказалось, что второй ребенок тоже девочка. После второго посещения дома пациентка вернулась совершенно изменившейся. Она примирилась с мыслью, что предпочитает младшую девочку и что она желает смерти своей больной дочери… Ааа!  
Директриса захлопнула и отшвырнула книгу, словно страницы были пропитаны ядом. Отец Альберт в ханжеском изумлении вопросил:  
— Как такое вообще издают?  
Потому что сейчас не средневековье, подумала я.  
— Как тебе не стыдно, — продолжал отец Альберт.  
— А ей не стыдно! — выкрикнула фрау Пёлльманн.  
— Ну ты же девочка!  
— Это не девочка! Она готовится в проститутки!  
Оказывается, проститутками становятся благодаря чтению книг, а я и не знала.  
— Зачем ты принесла в школу эту грязь? Другим детям показать хочешь? — задыхалась Пёлльманн, и все ее жировые складки ходили ходуном.  
— Нет, — отозвалась я, глядя в окно.  
— Другие дети не хотят с ней даже сидеть — она одна, — злорадно поведал преподобный.  
— Вот почему у тебя друзей нет, ребята не хотят с тобой общаться, потому что у тебя вся грязь на уме! Отца Альберта не слушаешь, не хочешь душой возвышаться и очищаться, к богу приобщаться отказываешься! Какой цинизм! Читала эту мерзость на уроке ЗАКОНА БОЖЬЕГО! Над богом и людьми издеваешься! Не зря с тобой дружить никто не хочет! Ты — больная, уродливая, душа у тебя подлая, с тобой рядом стоять — как испачкаться!  
А почему у меня должны быть друзья в классе? Никогда не понимала. Мы собраны в одном классе по возрасту и по географическому фактору, большинство живет недалеко от гимназии. Почему у нас должно быть еще что-то общее? Почему среди них — именно среди этих людей — у меня обязаны быть друзья?  
Но знает, куда бить.  
— Что ты молчишь, а?  
— Мне нечего вам сказать.  
— Нечего сказать, а! Хамка! Откуда ты взяла эту отвратительную книгу?  
— У папы.  
— Да там вся семейка… — поморщился отец Альберт.  
— Тебе отец разрешает такое читать? — возопила фрау Пёлльманн.  
— Да, — легко ответила я.  
— Ты все врешь!  
Я не видела смысла возражать.  
— Я забираю эту грязную книжонку, — провозгласила директриса и заперла «Практику психоанализа» в ящик стола. — Ты ее больше не увидишь!  
Я пожала плечами.  
— А если твоему отцу… То пусть приходит, — кровожадно улыбаясь, закончила фрау Пёлльманн.  
Папа, скорее всего, не пойдет в гимназию за книгой. У него до двенадцати пациентов в день. Пусть директриса любуется собой, какая она суровая и грозная, как здорово напугала меня моим папашей. Невозможно отнять у нее уверенность в ее правоте и непререкаемой действенности ее угроз.  
Я не могла не поразиться, как ей удалось моментально обнаружить пикантный абзац. Потом вспомнила, что действиями человека руководит не слепой случай и уж, конечно, не боженька, — это бессознательное директрисы выудило из фолианта именно ту страницу, где были напечатаны крамольные словеса о пенисах! В самом деле, подумала я, считая подбородки фрау Пёлльманн, — директрисе за пятьдесят, кольца на безымянном не наблюдается, а хоть бы и наблюдалось! Я помню, как на папино замечание, что бесстыжие постельные сцены в самопальных рассказиках его нынешней пациентки — результат острого недолюбита, я возразила: «Но у нее же есть муж и дети!». Отец хмыкнул и доходчиво пояснил, что можно быть замужней и страдать от недолюбита, штамп в паспорте ничего не гарантирует. А что директрису называют фрау, а не фройляйн — ни о чем не говорит. В самом деле глупая и унизительная традиция — называть мужчину герром вне зависимости от семейного положения, а нам всякий раз напоминать о позорном отсутствии мужа. Наверно, директрису называют «фрау» просто из чинопочитания, а не как бессмысленный довесок к «герру» — или не менее бессмысленный довесок к родителям, ждущий своего герра.

* * *

Ночью мне удалось написать то, что я собиралась. Я умудрилась проскользнуть в кухню, и ни сестра, с которой я живу в одной комнате, ни мама, ни тетя не прибежали загонять меня в постель. Я просидела почти до рассвета, отгоняя сон и усталость, а результат — никакой литературной ценности не имеет, говорит только о том, что меня загоняли в школе. Я решила все-таки сохранить опус для истории.  
На следующий день у папаши выдался просвет в графике. Болезный телефонировал, что загрипповал. Но деньги не уплыли, папашка всегда предупреждает, что, если пациент загриппует или по другому поводу пропустит сеанс, ему все равно придет счет. Психоаналитик-то его ждал!  
Повесив трубку, папачиус зашел в кухню перехватить яблоко. Мама замешивала тесто, тетя Минна жарила фарш на начинку, а я мыла посуду. Мама всыпала еще муки, размешала и поставила тесто подниматься. В тот момент, когда появился отец, тетя произносила:  
— Марта, у тебя там седые волосы. Сядь, я повырываю.  
Мама опустилась на табуретку.  
Я отбарабанила:  
— Это тетя кастрирует маму, у мамы же есть пенис — в смысле муж.  
Отец осклабился до ушей.  
— Нет, ну сколько можно просить? — подпрыгнула мама. — Не тащить домой эту грязь! Ребенка заразил!  
— Ты посуду мой, — буркнула мне тетя.  
Папаша подмигнул мне, откусывая яблоко.  
Я поставила последнюю вымытую тарелку в шкаф и сказала:  
— Папа, пойдем, я тебе покажу, — и препроводила его в нашу с Софи комнату. Софи делала уроки, и по выражению зубной боли я догадалась, что алгебру. Я вытащила из ящика моего стола рукопись, мы отправились в отцовский кабинет, и тут я предъявила родителю —

ХАЛОЙМЕС[U1]  
Встала из мрака младая с перстами пурпурными Эос,  
Жаждой и гладом томим, я спешу на уколы,  
В мыслях, что и на проезд не дадут мне клиенты.  
Серые улицы дробью копыт оглашая,  
Мимо меня по Берггассе катился извозчик.  
Хмурые люди бредут на работу по утренней Вене,  
Мятые лица, с тоской полусонные взгляды  
Мутно плюют из глазниц их в промозглое утро.  
Всяк пролетарий в заботах о хлебе насущном,  
Низкий, угрюмый и алчный, взращен в бескультурье,  
Был мне сродни, полунищему интеллигенту,  
Пусть и закончил я мед с этим красным дипломом,  
Но в нищете, голытьба голытьбой, прозябаю,  
Вынужден бегать и делать уколы, как будто  
Я медсестра, а не врач, что учился в Париже,  
Вечно в долгах, возвратить их знакомым не в силах,  
Ношеный плащ свой в промозглое утро влеку я,  
Завтрак себе заменив папиросой дешевой,  
Дома оставив потомство с сварливой женою,  
Брак наш распался, но как говорить о разводе,  
На пятерых не смогу я платить алименты,  
Вот и ютимся по-прежнему в нашей квартире,  
Хоть о любви, уваженье и сексе забыли.  
Был я вчера голодранцем бездарным обозван,  
«Делать детей ты хотел, содержать их не можешь,  
Хватит плодиться, раз денег ты в дом не способен  
Нам принести, нет в квартире у нас даже ванны.  
Думала я, что врачи с их работой престижной  
Двадцать раз в день от больных магарыч принимают,  
Но за услуги твои благодарности ждать не придется,  
Ни одного ты больного не вылечил, бездарь».  
Вот, например, я гипнозом лечить подвизался,  
Но пациент на вопрос мой невинный о детстве  
Вдруг подскочил, что я «хам и пошляк», сообщил мне,  
«Явно забывший, что клятву давал Гиппократа».  
Без гонорара тотчас я был с лестницы спущен.  
Аналогично — с коллегами на заседанье.  
Там утверждал я, что секс — это столп мирозданья,  
Этимологию слова сего я в пример приводил им:  
Ясно, что «столп» означает фаллический символ,  
И рассказал, как я сны пациентов толкую.  
Но от доклада симпозиум обхохотался,  
На уши встал, улюлюкал, освистывал, топал.  
С лестницы спустят опять, я тоскливо подумал,  
Иль помидорами тухлыми враз обкидают,  
Чем они лучше безмозглого простонародья,  
В тех же погрязшие ханжестве и предрассудках,  
Пусть диссертации все там уже защитили,  
Мой кропотливый же труд назван антинаучным.  
Даже на улицах мимо проходят — плюются,  
И пациентов, должно быть, предостерегают:  
«Шульц — шарлатан и пошляк, вы к нему не идите».  
Сделал старушке укол, получил три копейки,  
Из ее дома на улицу горестно выполз,  
Тут же свернул в «Главтабак», приобрел папиросы,  
Весь гонорар за укол моментально истратив.  
Сунул мундштук себе в рот и, усы опаляя,  
Вместо еды я извечный закуривал голод.  
Так я привык с той поры, когда я в психбольнице  
Тяжко, бесплодно, почти безвозмездно трудился,  
Изгнан оттуда начальством не столько за ересь,  
Сколько за то, что похитил раствор кокаина  
И объяснил, что разбил ненароком семь ампул.  
Делал укол, погружался в объятья фантазий,  
Пусть ненадолго, но все ж забывал здешних психов,  
Облик людской что утратили бесповоротно.  
После я, в ломке зеленых чертей наблюдая,  
По полу ползал, кусал себе руки до крови,  
Так что не раз и не два прогулял я работу,  
После чего со скандалом главврач меня выгнал.  
Частною практикой вовсе свою не улучшив  
Полуголодную жизнь, сплошь опутан долгами,  
В доме своем осажденный толпой кредиторов,  
Взыскивать долг по суду хором мне угрожают,  
Опись имущества скудного и распродажа.  
Вышел на мост, посмотрел на Дунай и подумал:  
Выход один — на тот свет от проблем мне умчаться.  
Все станет черным, навеки ослепну, оглохну  
И навсегда прекратится мучительный кашель,  
Воды Дуная когда надо мною сомкнутся.  
Я докурил, и последнюю я папиросу  
(В этот я день наконец-то бросаю куренье)  
Кинул с моста в грязно-серые воды Дуная,  
Мрачно смотрев на окурок, подхваченный ветром,  
Думал: сейчас повторю я судьбу папиросы.  
Я огляделся. Пора, вокруг мало народу,  
И подбежать, удержать никому не удастся.  
В ту же секунду я влез на перила и прыгнул,  
Утро померкло над буйной моей головою.  
Мокрый и грязный, стоял я в воде по колено,  
Мимо плыла чья-то ветром снесенная шляпа,  
Щепки, тряпье, и за ржавою банкой консервной  
Дохлая кошка безрадостно вдаль проплывала.  
А на мосту собиралась толпа любопытных,  
Тыкая пальцем и громко крича: «Сумасшедший».  
И, чертыхаясь, уныло полез я на берег.  
В жизни халоймес, так нет мне удачи и в смерти.  
И невезенье мое еще больше глумилось:  
Средь тех зевак оказался один мой коллега,  
Буду теперь я средь медиков всеми осмеян.

Папа сложил лист и вернул мне.  
— Про психбольницу все было не совсем так, — холодно заметил он. — Про кокаин было совсем не так.  
— А в Дунае ты не топился. Это же художественное произведение, — напомнила я.  
— Про Шульца, ага, — явно обиделся он.  
— Пап, я не знаю. Я хотела — хохму написать, комедию. А получился — «Халоймес». Я теперь думаю, зачем вообще писать стихи, если получается такой «Халоймес».  
— А что ж так безрадостно? — поинтересовался папенька, кладя руку мне на плечи. — Что тебя расстроило, Аннерль?  
— Дети считают взрослых опасными глупцами, которым нельзя сказать правду, не подвергаясь опасности быть наказанными. Глупость и непоследовательность взрослых приходится принимать в расчет. Дети здесь не так уж не правы, — процитировала я.  
— Шандор! — подмигнул папаша.  
— Просвещаюсь, — кивнула я.  
— Я надеюсь, что я никогда не был для тебя таким опасным глупцом, которому нельзя сказать правду из чувства самосохранения. Да, Аннерль?  
— Ты-то не был, — буркнула я, — а вот мама с тетей…  
— И что ты хочешь мне рассказать?  
— Вот эту самую книженцию названного тобой гражданина у меня конфисковала фрау Пёлльманн, объявив, что от чтения столь безнравственной литературы я сделаюсь проституткой.  
Отец скрестил руки на груди и закусил губу.  
— Ты сама теперь понимаешь, что было глупо брать книгу с собой в школу?  
— Надо же было чем-то на переменах заниматься. Подружек у меня там нет. Стоять у стенки или сидеть на стуле и молча смотреть перед собой мне надоело. Я вот так стою или сижу, одноклассницы подходят: «Анна, ты чего молчишь, с нами не общаешься?» Как-то раз одна подскочила и заорала мне прямо в лицо: «Анна, ты чего такая тихаяааа???»  
Папик поморщился.  
— Я — чтоб ты понял.  
— А как она к директрисе попала?  
— Я открыла на уроке, и меня поволокли к директору за нарушение дисциплины. И Пёлльманн конфисковала книгу. Она сказала, что, если она тебе нужна, ты можешь прийти и забрать!  
— Зачем ты ей отдала книгу?  
— Пап, у тебя давно не было начальника!  
— А учитель насколько потворствует разгильдяйству на уроке? Просто если все шумели и кидались бумажками, а он на крикунов сквозь пальцы смотрел — то не удивительно, почему ты решила почитать более познавательную и полезную литературу, чем школьная. А если была тишина, все внимали, а ты принялась читать — значит, ты поступила неадекватно ситуации, и я уверен, что так и было.  
— Папа, я не могу внимать, это же закон божий!  
Отец прыснул.  
— Мы проходили тот момент, когда к Иисусу пытались подойти его мать и братья, а он заявил, что сейчас для него как мать и братья — его апостолы. Я же помню, как ты мне объяснял, почему он так выразился.  
— Почему Иисус в тридцать лет все бросил и отправился, как деликатно выражаются попы, проповедовать, а по правде говоря, забомжевал? Потому что Иосиф, он же был старше Марии, наконец умер, младшие дети Марии, от Иосифа, стали делить наследство папаши, а Иисуса, он же был не родной их брат, выгнали из дома.  
— А отец Альберт доказывал, что Мария оставалась девственницей даже после родов и до конца своих дней!  
— Ха-ха! А откуда же братья?  
— Двоюродные и троюродные!  
— Ха-ха-ха!  
— Или вообще это на самом деле друзья и соседи! Мол, они названы братьями в переносном смысле. Или, на худой конец, это дети Иосифа от первого брака.  
— Если бы у Иосифа были дети от первого брака, то он бы взял их с собой в Вифлеем и в Египет. Жену на сносях с собой потащил, а детей — нет? Ни о каком потомстве Иосифа не упоминается. Соответственно, это дети Марии от Иосифа.  
— Ты все очень правильно и логично говоришь, но нас учат противоположному. Знаешь, когда я сказала маме, что француженка пишет с грубыми ошибками, а англичанка говорит «зэ», «ай синк», а когда я — язычок между зубами, она посмотрела на меня, как на умалишенную и захохотала, а за ней и весь класс, — мама мне посоветовала на уроке писать и говорить, как от меня требуют, т. е. «зэ» и по-французски с ошибками, а для себя знать, что правильно так.  
Папа презрительно покачал головой.  
— В данном случае приспособленчество бессмысленно. Не насилуй себя, оно того не стоит. Ну, занизит тебе француженка оценку, и как это повлияет на твою настоящую, взрослую жизнь за пределами гимназии? Нет смысла биться за оценки.  
— А ты говорил, ты был отличником.  
— В мое время не было безграмотных учителей.  
— Все равно странно слышать это от отличника, наши зубрилы повторяют все за учителями и мне говорят, что у меня все неправильно. Они ничего не читают, кроме того, что им задают. Они думают, все, что сказал учитель — истина в последней инстанции. Пап, ты представляешь, англичанка говорит «автобиография» — «курикулум витАААй»!!! И никто не возражает, все за ней повторяют, хотя все латынь учат…  
— Никогда не говори и не пиши с ошибками, а то еще привыкнешь. И когда по-настоящему понадобится, сделаешь неправильно.  
— Конечно, папа. Я все произношу так, как ты меня учил.  
— А по латыни вы что проходите?  
— Цицерона.  
— А стихи в этом году не проходили?  
— Пока только прозу.  
— Почему ты тогда выбрала гекзаметр? — Отец указал на листок с «Халоймесом», сиротливо валявшийся на столе.  
— Хотела много информации впихнуть, благо строчки длинные. А вместо информации — одно нытье. — Я встала с места и подошла к книжному шкафу. — Пап, а дай мне что-нибудь почитать. С юмором, чтоб повеселее моего «Халоймеса».  
— Пополнить библиотеку фрау Пёлльманн?  
— Ну папа! — Он выжидательно смотрел на меня, и я торжественно поклялась: — Я буду терпеть! Мучиться на переменах и развешивать уши на законе божьем!  
— Только не выноси из дома! — Отец порылся в шкафу и презентовал мне потрепанный томик Лео Таксиля.  
— “Calotte et calotins”[U2], — прочитала я. — Еще в Париже купил?  
— Да. Мне Таксиля посоветовали. Сказали, там сплошной секс.  
— Нагрузил. Я же со словарем читать буду.  
— Написано легко и с юмором. Противоядие от закона божьего.  
— Пап, мне не нужно противоядие, у меня врожденный иммунитет! Религия вызывает у меня смех и недоумение, как можно к этому серьезно относиться. Отношение верующего к богу — как к мамочке, кормильцу, который только дает и ничего не требует взамен. Как свежевылупившийся птенец сидит в гнезде, шейку тянет и клювик открывает: дай, дай, дай! — Я изобразила рукой клюв. — Пошли мне, боже, здоровья, и чтоб урожай вырос, и чтоб в дороге не ограбили, и чтоб ребенок выздоровел, и чтоб денюжку заработать, а дочка жениха себе нашла, а у меня спина не болела! Как дошкольник. Всепрощающая мамочка. Которая тебя обихаживает только за то, что ты есть на белом свете. В аспекте устрашения адскими карами бог выступает как грозный папочка, поскольку, когда детку надо ремнем по попе, все же рекрутируют папашу — но в наше время неактуально упоминать о дьяволе, аде и воздаянии в загробной жизни. Грехи, какие есть, отмолят, выполнят условности — бестолковые обряды, будто бы богу есть дело до нашей еды или одежды, и будут снова просить: дай, дай, дай! Вывод: религия — глубочайший инфантилизм. Обществу пора вырасти. Давно пора!  
Отец улыбнулся, закусив губу, узнавая свои собственные идеи. Я не способна мыслить, придумывать что-то свое, самостоятельно принимать решения, — подумала я. Только за папашей повторяю. Если бы я воспитывалась в религиозной семье, то мне бы ни за что не пришло в голову отрицать существование всевышнего. А на уроках закона божьего я бы думала, что не все ему правильно поклоняются, но главное, чтоб человек был хороший.  
Отец выразительно взглянул на часы — сейчас должен был явиться очередной страдалец, и я покинула кабинет, прижимая к груди книжку со вложенным куда-то в середину «Халоймесом».

 

[U1]Белиберда, сновидение (идиш)

 

[U2]В русском переводе — «Священный вертеп».


	3. Менора

И только я оттуда вышла — меня подстерегла грозная мама:  
— Анна, почему ты мне ничего не рассказываешь, что было в гимназии?  
— Ничего особенного. Нечего рассказывать.  
— Ты от меня скрываешь, думаешь — я не узнаю, а мне телефонировала ваша классная дама, фрау Ринзер! Ты грубо и высокомерно вела себя со священником и с директором, директор пригласила твою классную даму и отчитала ее, она поговорила с тобой, а ты принялась умничать! Фрау Ринзер сказала, что я не воспитываю своих детей! Почему ты мне не сказала, что у тебя конфликты в гимназии? С тобой учителя сами справиться не могут, к директору приходится водить!  
— Я внимаю только на уроках, где нам преподносят доказанные факты. Пусть историю переписывают в угоду властям, в ней все же больше правды, хотя бы имена и даты подлинные… — Я не успела договорить — раздался звонок, и Лена, поздоровавшись, отворила дверь и помогла снять пальто лысому мужчине с одутловатой физиономией. Мы тоже обменялись приветствиями с обладателем пухлого кошелька, и мама отвела меня в нашу с Софи комнату (Софи была на кухне, сменив маму у ведра с тестом).  
— Что ты выпендриваешься? Сиди тихо! Делай вид, что веришь, не давай людям повод тебя еще и за это пнуть!  
— Я не могу притворяться, что верю в глупости!  
— Разве наличие религии у всех народов мира не говорит о том, что правомерно отрицать только определенную форму поклонения — или все вместе взятые — но не само существование бога?  
— Большинство всегда право? Большинство ошибаться не может? — Я хотела напомнить: «Не так давно абсолютное большинство людей было уверено, что Солнце вращается вокруг Земли», но мама воскликнула:  
— Ошибается тот человек, который противопоставляет себя большинству, потому что один в поле не воин!  
— Хорошо, что гневом господним не пугаешь, — усмехнулась я, — для атеиста гнев людей — аргумент поувесистее.  
Мама глянула на дверь, в сторону папашиного кабинета.  
— Воспитал неуправляемую… Атеист — человек, у которого в жизни еще ничего плохого не происходило, он еще не понял, как бог наказать может.  
— Или человек, который молился, просил, а несчастья сыпались одно за другим, и он понял, что никого ТАМ нет.  
— Всё потому, что люди молятся, только когда им что-то от бога нужно. А когда всё есть — легко быть атеистом. Ты — счастливая, избалованная девчонка, у тебя есть родители, которые тебя кормят, обувают, одевают, обстирывают, никто не болеет, дома всё есть… А когда станет по-настоящему плохо, ты тут же взмолишься!  
Я опустила голову. Когда я была совсем маленькой и мама болела, я сидела возле нее, держа ее за руку или положив руку ей на лоб, и молилась, упрашивая бога, чтобы маме стало лучше. Я повторяла молитву до тех пор, пока мама не вставала, говоря, что лучше себя чувствует.  
— У тебя задания на следующую неделю! Сделай все сегодня, в пятницу, разгрузи себе выходные! Как ты сама не понимаешь, объяснять надо…  
— Хорошо, — буркнула я, нагромождая на стол учебники. — Вот, мама, это — алгебра! Задали три страницы упражнений!  
— Смотри у меня! Я зайду, проверю, чем ты тут занимаешься!  
Я уставилась в учебник. В понедельник предстоит встреча с классной дамой. Вчера у нас не было домоводства, но она зашла после уроков и задержала меня, сказав:  
— Анна, закон божий — это такой же урок, как алгебра, геометрия, французский… На уроках ты не должна нарушать дисциплину, читать что-то постороннее и тем более огрызаться, когда учителя делают тебе замечание! Ты понимаешь, что поступила невежливо, бестактно, некорректно?  
— Да, — буркнула я.  
— Ты должна извиниться перед отцом Альбертом. В следующий раз, когда у вас закон божий?  
— В понедельник.  
— В понедельник ты извинишься перед отцом Альбертом, чтобы весь класс слышал! Я приду и проконтролирую, чтобы ты извинилась перед всем классом! Ты нарушаешь дисциплину и провоцируешь остальных!  
— Хорошо, фрау Ринзер.  
— Анна, это урок! Неважно, нравится он тебе или нет! Школа готовит тебя к взрослой жизни, твой путь не будет устлан розами, Анна, ты ничего не понимаешь! Очень часто людям что-то не нравится, но они понимают, что лучше перемолчать, я тебе добрый совет даю, как если бы я была твоя мама или старшая сестра — если твоя мама или сестра тебе не объясняет, как надо жить, слушай меня! В жизни с тобой никто вот так нянчиться не будет, как мы здесь!  
— Я понимаю.  
— Нет, ты ничего не понимаешь! Ты не хочешь понимать, что мы тебе добра желаем, что отец Альберт хочет тебя приобщить к богу, что ты обидела не только отца Альберта, когда он вам рассказывал, но и проявила неуважение к господу богу.  
— Теперь меня бог накажет? — не удержалась я.  
— Ты опять ведешь себя высокомерно и по-хамски!  
— Получается, мне воздастся по вере, а не по делам? У меня нет грехов…  
— У всех людей есть грехи! — оборвала фрау Ринзер. — Люди их просто за собой не замечают! Твой грех — ты считаешь себя лучше, выше и умнее всех! Меня, фрау Пёлльманн, отца Альберта, всех твоих одноклассниц! Ты ничего еще о жизни не знаешь, а так себя ведешь! Отрицаешь бога и смеешься над нами, твоими учителями и твоими сверстницами! Вот почему с тобой никто за партой сидеть не хочет!  
— Я не считаю себя…  
— Нет, считаешь! Ты же «умная», — слово «умная» прозвучало в ее устах, как оскорбление, — ты пока сама не увидишь и не пощупаешь, ты же отказываешься! Бог должен сам тебе показаться, чтобы ты изволила поверить!  
— Я готова слушать любое из доказательств бытия божьего, из списка Фомы Аквинского или новое, — смиренно сказала я и сообразила, что ляпнула лишнее. Фрау Ринзер вскипела, но заговорила негромко:  
— Бог помогает, если его хорошо попросить.  
— Правда? — как можно бесстрастнее постаралась выговорить я. Фрау Ринзер сделала глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнула, явно стараясь выдержать спокойный тон, и поведала:  
— Моей сестре — моя сестра не замужем, она работает в одном госучреждении — моей сестре не платили зарплату. Она спросила у бухгалтерши — на что ей жить, и та ответила — на повышенных тонах — очень неприятное, ты понимаешь, да? Очень неприятное для женщины. Заработать, как… Ты понимаешь.  
Я кивнула.  
— Алиса, моя сестра, ей было очень обидно, ты понимаешь. Ее никто не мог защитить, у нее нет мужа, и поэтому та женщина так сказала. Очень злая, нехорошая женщина, рот черный. Замужняя, вся в золоте, ну ты понимаешь, бухгалтер. Алиса ничего не могла сделать, и она попросила у бога: «Пусть он нас рассудит». Она не просила наказать ту женщину, она не брала на себя грех, не проклинала, не желала ей зла и не просила бога. Когда сам не можешь ничего сделать, нужно просто попросить, только искренне, с чувством, от всей души. «Пусть ОН нас рассудит!!!». И не только моя сестра, весь коллектив, которому не платили зарплату, все, кого обижала та женщина, все — и бог услышал, он рассудил! Она ей сделала!!! И через полгода — та женщина умерла, — с придыханием закончила классная дама.  
— От чего?  
Фрау Ринзер вытаращила глаза. Я всем своим видом постаралась дать понять, что не понимаю.  
— Я не могу сказать вслух. Чтобы не накликать. От болезни. От той самой.  
— От рака?  
По лицу фрау Ринзер я поняла, что была права.  
— Так она потому и была злая, что болела, мучалась, и знала, что умрет, — заметила я.  
Фрау Ринзер еще сильнее вытаращила глаза и стала хватать ртом воздух, как рыба на песке.  
— Так, все, Фрейд, иди домой. С тобой разговаривать бесполезно. Перед богом и людьми выделываешься! Тебя еще жизнь на место поставит, жизнь тебе не школа! Ты извинишься перед отцом Альбертом, я приду в понедельник, ты поняла?  
— Да, фрау Ринзер, до свидания! — Я схватила портфель и выскочила из класса.

* * *

В субботу Софи и Эрнст ушли гулять, каждый со своими друзьями, а я сидела со словарями и читала Таксиля. Интересно, его на немецкий переводили? Если нет, то я бы перевела, уже кучу работы проделала. Где бы теперь издателя найти.  
Мартин готовился к семинару по монетарной политике — у него в субботу нет пар, а в меде есть, там папа по вечерам читает факультативные лекции. Если меня примут в мед, у меня будет один выходной в неделю.  
В дверь позвонили, и Оливер отворил.  
Явился дядя Ранк с рукописью. Папаша выглянул из кабинета.  
— Учитель, вы представляете, какая хуцпа[U1]! Когда мы вышли с заседания, все начали оспаривать ваше мудрое предупр… — Дверь папашиного кабинета закрылась, отгородив психоаналитиков.  
— В спину лягает! — взбеленился Мартин.  
— Кто? — лениво спросил Оливер.  
— Плюгавец в очках! Отто!  
Я добавила:  
— А сейчас с нами всеми за обед сядет…  
— Да его канделябром по морде за такое, канделябром! — кипел Мартин.  
— Так за что? — не отставал Оливер.  
— Он папу обозвал… — Я многозначительно умолкла. Оливер не понимал, и я негромко добавила: — Самое стыдное для мужчины.  
— Мамааа, — заорал Оливер, — где менора?  
Из ванной появилась мама, руки по локоть в мыльной пене:  
— Зачем тебе?  
— А какой сегодня день? — был встречный вопрос Оливера.  
— Так папа же не разрешает, — пожала плечами мама.  
— Папа пусть работает с дядей Ранком, а мы зажжем менору.  
— Ну, ты подожди, я достираю, тогда все вместе сядем. — И мама снова скрылась в ванной.  
— Как всегда. Ни на один вопрос прямо не ответит, — буркнул Оливер.  
Я искренне подозревала, что дядя Ранк пришел опять у папы денег одолжить, безвозвратно. Когда я хотела купить грампластинки, я намекнула папе, что родным детям пара лишних крон тоже пригодится. Папаша возмутился: «Надо ж помогать! Мне в молодости Брейер точно так же помогал…»  
— Может, тетя знает, — решила я и двинулась в спальню папы. Только через папину спальню можно попасть в тетину комнату. Братья увязались следом.  
Тетя сидела у окна и вязала, а рядом надрывался граммофон. Давно привыкший к какофонии кот свернулся на диване, закрыв глаза.  
— Тетя Минна, а ты не знаешь, где менора? — гаркнула я.  
Тетя приглушила звук и поправила вязанье, сползающее со спиц.  
— А зачем тебе?  
— Свечки зажигать, — тупо ответил Оливер.  
— С чего бы это вдруг обрядопоклонничество?  
— Тетя, — взмолился Мартин, — ты нам можешь просто дать менору?  
— Хоть узнаем, как она выглядит! — хихикнула я.  
— Возьмите на антресолях, мы туда с Мартой положили, когда разбирали хлам и старые пальто.  
Мартин притащил табуретку и спустил с антресолей старые газеты, чемодан без ручки, и наконец извлек из кучи тряпья пыльную кипу. В кипу была завернута увесистая менора.  
Вскоре папа послал дядю Ранка за сигарами.  
Мы пошли на балкон и стали ждать выхода дяди Ранка. Как только плюгавчик появился под балконом, Мартин прицельно уронил менору.  
— А-а-а! — Менора упала Ранку на ногу.  
Мы попадали на пол — не знаю, успел ли Отто задрать голову и увидеть, как мы ныряли вниз.  
— О-о-о! — неслось с улицы. — Ууучииитель! Ууумираааю!  
Папе пришлось спускаться и буксировать стонущего Ранка обратно в квартиру. Ранк прыгал на одной ножке. Покупатели выглядывали из кошерной мясной лавки на первом этаже и возмущенно галдели, а прохожие подгавкивали:  
— Совсем обнаглели!  
— С ума посходили!  
— В людей железяками кидают!  
— Мужчинку покалечили!  
— Вызовите полицию!  
— Нет, спасибо, я сам, — проблеял Ранк, опираясь на подставленное плечо папы.  
— Отто, сядь, — велел отец, втаскивая потерпевшего в кухню. — Разуйся. Закатай штанину и пошевели ногой. Пальцами.  
— Ох, ох, ох!  
— Зиг, а что с ним стало? — спросила мама, выходя из ванной с тазом мокрого белья.  
— Менора на ногу упала.  
— Азохен вей! Наверно, ветром сдуло! — воскликнула мама.  
Дядя Ранк явно хотел сказать, что ветра на улице нет, но ограничился выразительным:  
— О-о-ох!  
Мы с мальчиками стояли в коридоре и прислушивались.  
— Я ногу сломал, Учитель.  
— Эй, Оливер… Сходи на улицу, подгони извозчика. Отто надо к травматологу.  
У Мартина глаза налились кровью. Потрясая кулаками, он чуть слышно — только для нас с Оливером — прошептал:  
— На трамвае доедет! На одной ножке допрыгает!  
Но Оливер ответил:  
— Сейчас, папа, — и пошел ловить извозчика.  
Еще один удар по папиному кошельку. Но в этом — весь папа. Кто еще додумается дарить цветы пациенткам? А он дарит. А вот мама у нас прижимистая, и Мартин весь в нее (он из нас больше всего на нее похож), хоть он Мартин и не в честь мамы, а в честь Жана-Мартина Шарко, папиного французского учителя. (В папашином кабинете висит гравюра «Профессор демонстрирует студентам классический случай большой истерии», а пока мне не объяснили, что профессор там — Шарко, я искала картину, на которой был бы дядька с душем.)  
Колымага подгрохотала под наши окна. Папа и мама выпроводили опирающегося на них Отто и погрузили в фиакр, извозчик стегнул кобылу, и папа унесся провожать потерпевшего в травматологические дали, а мама вернулась домой, ведя Оливера за ухо.  
— Жалко дядю Ранка, у него папа — алкоголик, внешностью бог обидел, из дома выходит — ему меноры на ноги падают… — просюсюкала я.  
— Конечно, падают, когда три охламона их с балкона кидают! — процедила мама. — Вы же парню кость раздробили, безголовые!  
Тетя Минна выглянула из комнаты и в ужасе воскликнула:  
— Хулиганье, он же может в полицию на вас заявить…  
Но мы все знали, что Отто не заявит. Заявишь — лишишься благодетеля!  
Мама продолжала страдать:  
— Это же менора прадедушки вашего, главного раввина Гамбурга! Это же память! Реликвия семейная! А теперь ее там уже нет! Свистнул кто-то!  
Вернувшись домой, отец выстроил нас:  
— Кто из вас кинул эту менору?  
— Все трое виноваты, — сказала тетя Минна.  
— Один кидал, но двое рядом стояли и радовались! — поддержала мама.  
Мы как воды в рот набрали.  
— Не признаетесь? — выступал отец.  
— Накажем всех троих одинаково! — предложила мама.  
Интересно, как? В угол поставят, на соль голыми коленками? Я слышала от одноклассниц, что кое-кого из них в детстве так наказывали. Не дадут кушать? Или папа в первый раз в жизни снимет ремень и отлупцует нас, хулиганов? Но тут мой сарказм увял. Я поняла. Ударит по карману.  
— Денег вы от меня больше не увидите, — поклялся отец.  
— Обедать-ужинать вы не будете, — добавила мама. — И завтра весь день будете голодные ходить. А насчет послезавтра я еще не решила.  
Взрослые дождались Эрнста и Софи, покормили гуляк, а мы втроем голодали. Папачиус отбыл на лекцию, не взяв меня с собой. Не допущенная к ужину, основательно оголодав, я просочилась в папашин кабинет и зачастила:  
— Папа, не надо меня наказывать. Это Мартин — увидел Ранка и мгновенно регрессировал на анально-садистскую фазу и там фиксировался! Правильно, пап?  
— Он на анализ не пойдет, а без анализа про фиксацию говорить — мягко говоря, непрофессионально. Ты знаешь содержание его фантазий? Вот и не выкрикивай скоропалительные бездумные домыслы.  
Я покраснела, понимая, что озвучила глупость.  
— И странно звучит — в девятнадцать лет кидаться в отцовых гостей с балкона… Тут и тринадцать лет — много для такой нерациональной выходки. Хотя тринадцать — в самый раз, ведь подростка могут осудить только с четырнадцати лет, — зловеще заметил отец.  
Когда-то меня горячо возмутил этот принцип ювенальной юстиции — нельзя отправить под суд даже убийцу, если ему нет четырнадцати. А теперь и я сама под подозрением. Он думает, что я пришла свалить свою вину на брата.  
— Пап, я менору не бросала. Мне было вообще страшно на балконе находиться. Я боюсь, что он рухнет, пол провалится.  
— Только что придумала?  
— Нет! Папа, у меня какие-то зачатки невроза навязчивости. Я боюсь выброситься из окна. Я ночью в постели лежу и боюсь выпасть, выброситься, или выбросить нашего кота. Я боюсь выходить на балкон, что он подо мной провалится и я упаду. Я боюсь из него смотреть, потому что очень хочется выброситься. Я не все время об этом думаю, но иногда накатывает. В другие дни, недели, месяцы я совершенно об этом не вспоминаю. И я помню, как это началось: когда я была совсем маленькой и не доставала головой до подоконника, мне было нечего делать, и я приносила табуретку, становилась и выглядывала с балкона, а тетя сказала: не высовывайся, упадешь и разобьешься. А потом, я не помню, сколько мне было лет — мне было одиноко, я нашла в шкафу на балконе много-много пустых банок для анализов, и я подумала, что анализы — это такое грязное дело, и я стала выбрасывать их из окна, а под окном проходили какие-то мальчишки и стали кричать: «Еще кидай, еще давай!» — и я кидала, и осталась пара штук. А мама и тетя сказали, что я сумасшедшая и испортила множество ценных баночек. Я так и не поняла, почему я их кидала и в особенности в чем я была виновата. Непревзойденная скупость!  
Отец задумчиво выпустил дым, посмотрел, как сизая струя растворяется в воздухе, и произнес:  
— Ты уже знала, что выпадешь из окна — значит, умрешь, так? Ты хотела кого-то уничтожить, выбросить из дома. У Гете в «Поэзии и правде» — в его мемуарах — описывается, как он переколотил весь сервиз. И тоже мальчишки подзадоривали: «Еще-еще». А он таким образом изливал агрессию, адресованную недавно родившемуся брату. Ему было обидно, что младенцу достается больше внимания, и он хотел его выкинуть и разбить, как посудину. У Мартина тоже ревность. Он кидал менорой в Отто и одновременно символически выбрасывал из дома самого Отто, откуда пришел — туда и… Отто был для него как младший брат, хоть фактически Отто и старше Мартина, но появился он тут недавно. У Мартина — канделябр на семь свечей, означает, что Отто стал моим «седьмым ребенком». К тому же, Аннерль, у меня был больной с аналогичным воспоминанием: вскоре после рождения братца он выбрасывал из окна обувь и щетку. И обрати внимание, ты кидала банки для анализов, ассоциировавшиеся у тебя с грязным, а тот больной, что рассказывал мне — занимался самозабвенным метанием обуви, тоже не самых стерильных предметов обихода — вот еще одно проявление истинного отношения к любимым родственникам, в своем бессознательном вы смешивали их с грязью, в прах вернешься…  
— Я хотела выбросить братьев и сестер из окна? — изумилась я.  
— Не их. Знаешь, почему? Они старше. Как говорится, «уже большие дети». Твое бессознательное не могло ассоциировать «больших» детей с предметами, которые ты можешь легко поднять и куда-то выбросить.  
— А кого же тогда?  
Папа затянулся, повисла пауза. Выдохнув дым, он продолжал:  
— У тебя был самый Эдипов возраст, а я занимался АНАЛИЗАМИ чужих людей и не уделял достаточно внимания тебе. Я и не знал, что ты швыряла банки. А от мамы ты наверняка уже слышала, что психоанализ — это ГРЯЗНЫЕ разговоры, в том числе и на фекальные темы. Твоя мама частенько это повторяет. Видишь, как все взаимосвязано?  
— Но почему на меня сейчас иногда страх накатывает?  
— А теперь ты наказываешь себя за ту агрессию в мой адрес, когда ты вышвыривала банки, подразумевая меня. Из бессознательного ничто не исчезает, Аннерль… Возможно, ты кидала эти банки и надеялась, что я тебя за это накажу. Хоть так привлечь внимание. А я узнал только сейчас. Конечно, ты знала, что желать смерти своему кормильцу — неразумно, просто нерационально с точки зрения житейского эгоизма. И ты выбрасывала даже не меня самого, а мои анализы, моих больных, одного за другим. Ты хотела, чтобы они все ушли, перемерли, и я бы наконец обратил на тебя внимание. Но ты чувствовала, что я, занятый делами, как бы выбросил тебя из своей жизни, как банку из окна. Когда у тебя в последний раз был приступ такого страха?  
— Летом. Пока ты говорил, я подумала — мне только сейчас в голову пришло — что у меня этот страх только летом, когда балконная дверь открыта, и окна на балконе — тоже.  
— Когда потеплеет и мы будем держать открытыми балконную дверь и окна, ты уже не будешь бояться выпрыгнуть из окна. Потому что мы с тобой сейчас все выяснили, и ты поняла, в чем дело. Да и я стал больше с тобой общаться.  
Я припомнила:  
— У Эрни в гимназии мальчика в окно выбросили с третьего этажа. Он сломал руку и ногу.  
— Когда?  
— А ты не знаешь? Ну да, если б у пациента, тогда бы ты знал, а если у Эрни… Года два назад это было. И у меня в классе девочке угрожали, что, мол, из окна выкинем, осенью дело было, когда окна открыты. Я сказала Эрнсту, он отмахнулся: «У вас девчонки, все в треп уходит». А я представила себе в красках, что вытолкнут меня.  
— Тебя-то за что?  
— За то, что я с ними не дружу. Подходят: «Анна, ты чего такая необщительная?». Учителям жалуются. Учителя говорят, что я высокомерная. И еще я вот вспомнила, что мне очень понравилось, когда Саския воскликнула: «А кому не нравится, может выпрыгнуть в окно!». Я не помню, что она такое сделала, рассказала что-то, кажется, и народу не понравилось. Это было лет пять назад.  
— Тебе там не нравится, и ты хочешь убежать подальше, — кивнул отец.  
— Даже из жизни?  
— Уйти из жизни по собственному желанию — это, Анна, на самом деле агрессия против других, против твоих обидчиков, обращенная на самого себя. На самом деле никто не хочет умирать, умирать страшно, но идея о том, что мы желаем смерти множеству людей, которые нас задели, — невыносима. В их числе и самые близкие люди, которые, быть может, просто недодали нам внимания, как я тебе. Нам тяжело осознавать себя такими жестокими, желающими смерти любому, кто нас в чем-то задел или обошел. Легче — морально — пожелать смерти себе. Легче убить себя, чем кого-то другого, к тому же моментально вспоминается, что это уголовно наказуемо. И расправиться с огромным множеством людей физически невозможно. Так агрессия против других обращается на самого себя. На самом деле никто не хочет уничтожить себя самого, — повторил он. — Ты просто хочешь уйти от людей, которые тебя не устраивают, а точнее — чтобы ушли они. Ты хочешь выбросить всех тех, кто, как ты считаешь, неправильно себя ведет. Ты, конечно, эту нерациональную мысль подавляешь, но она у тебя осталась еще с детства, когда ты узнала, что выпадешь из окна — умрешь. И эта мысль всколыхивается у тебя в бессознательном, как только тебя что-то не устраивает.  
— Папа, а можно, я все-таки поем?  
— Можно, но не сегодня!  
— Пап, но ведь это Мартин! За что — я?..  
— За то, что ты его предала, — съязвил папаша.  
Я вышла из кабинета. В коридоре Эрнст ваксил ботинки.  
— Эрни, у вас в классе мальчика в окно выбросили, да? Что с ним стало?  
— В параллели. А ничего не стало. Учителя сказали, что сам виноват, не наладил отношения с ребятами. Типа, надо учиться общаться с людьми. Мол, дети баловались. В гипсе ходил, правая рука и нога. Заставили учиться писать левой рукой.  
— А как же его родители?  
— Никак! — сказал Эрнст. — Решили не связываться! Вот уже два года, как этот Пауль полетел. Ведет себя, как ничего не было! А что ты вспомнила?  
— Так менора полетела, вот я и вспомнила!  
— Ааа! — Эрнст захохотал. — Менора! Больше он точно сюда не придет!  
Когда я ложилась спать, мне ясно представилась голая девица, садящаяся на перевернутую менору. Женщина присаживалась ко мне спиной, и навязчивый образ оказался удивительно ярким и цепким. Мне было очень трудно ее отогнать. Я принялась ее анализировать, перечислила компоненты образа: шила-на-гиг — это папашина любимая статуэтка, которую он ставит перед собой на обеденный стол, про использование меноры мне хотелось бы услышать от Мартина — вот сказал бы: «Менору ему в тухес!» — и подтвердилась бы его анальная фиксация! А почему я не вижу лица? Я заставила девушку обернуться. Только тут я поняла, что у нее распущенные черные волосы. Она напоминала всех женщин нашей семьи, тот же тип, но симпатичнее. «Может, это Софи, — подумала я и приподнялась на локте, рассматривая силуэт сестры под одеялом, — и этот образ говорит, что я недолюбливаю сестричку Софи, как Мартин Ранка?». А если это я? Такая, какой бы я хотела быть — симпатичнее, чем есть. Авдала[U2], между прочим. Авдала, а я одна, с воображаемой менорой. А папаша — черствый человек, нет что бы обнять, погладить по голове, успокоить — нет! Он решил, что я ему только что, на месте придумала, что я боюсь выброситься из окна. Еще и Гете приплел. Нет, чтобы привлечь его внимание, я должна нахулиганить, и тогда он сквозь зубы меня отчитает, mission accomplished, и можно снова уткнуться в свои бумаги. А что я должна сотворить, чтобы он обнял меня, поцеловал в первый раз в жизни? Я видела, что других детей родители целуют в губы. Помню, как меня это поразило. Тогда мне пришло на ум, что родители у меня бессердечные, их волнует только наша учеба и кормежка — а сейчас я подумала, что если бы папик меня поцеловал, я бы потеряла сознание.  
Я уже почти заснула, но меня опять посетило неуместное возбуждение. Я подавила, и перед глазами возник рисунок или цветная фотография разбухшего в формалине младенца из кунсткамеры. На черном фоне с калейдоскопической быстротой сменяли друг друга изуродованные скелеты, деформированные рожи, а если я их отгоняла — видела, как папаша целует меня, я слабею в его руках, прогибаюсь назад, поцелуй становится глубже, болезненнее, и он укладывает меня на свою кушетку; я почти чувствовала, как его рука гладит и жмет мои ягодицы, палец проводит по ложбинке; щипает меня и больно шлепает; голова у меня кружится, неистово стучит кровь в висках, перед глазами все плывет… Я знала, откуда хари. Насмотрелась альбома с черно-белыми макабрическими гравюрами, который приносил дядя Штекель. Какая неприятная дилемма — или бултыхаться в мутном, затхлом мареве эротических грез, или смотреть на жуткие рожи и изуродованные тела. Я просто хочу заснуть!

* * *

Меня продолжали морить голодом и в воскресенье. Но заставили готовить остальным. Я чистила перец и начиняла фаршем, смешанным с рисом.  
— Как аборт делаю, — пожаловалась я, вынимая из перца завязи. — Детки.  
Мама застыла и наконец выговорила:  
— Анна, ты не на сеансе психоанализа. Держи свои ассоциации при себе.  
Ранк пришел на костылях. (Костыли приобрел папа. И гипс тоже.) Отобедал, и папа вручил ему увесистую пачку печатных листов «Толкования сновидений», которое готовилось к переизданию в расширенном и дополненном варианте.  
— Лежи дома со своим переломом и корректируй.  
И подкинул деньжат за работу, причем вперед.  
— Я не обижаюсь на ваших мальчиков, Учитель, — прошелестел Ранк, слащаво улыбаясь и сияя подобострастным взглядом. — Случайно уронили… Я вам благодарен, вы для меня — всё, вы — мой благодетель, вы — мой кумир, свет в моей жалкой жизни!  
Он схватил папу за руку и поцеловал его перстень с головой Юпитера.

 

[U1]Наглость (идиш)

 

[U2]Религиозный обряд в иудаизме, совершаемый субботним вечером. Исполнение супружеского долга весьма желательно.


	4. Волосы

Итак, я, наследница, признанная апостолами, продолжательница папиного научного труда, — голодаю, сижу без единого крейцера и считаюсь малолетней уголовницей, отлучена от психоанализа, не имею права присутствовать на заседаниях и не получаю мастер-классы!  
— Я не буду тебя анализировать, ты наказана!  
— Временно?  
— Зависит от твоего поведения!  
Заговорил, как ханжа, как недалекая гувернантка!  
Меня нет, я наказана! Я выпала из его жизни.  
Зато у него есть Софи-красавица, Софи — папина любимица, Софи — его самая лучшая девочка! Это никчемное существо, пустышка, которая читает только хрестоматию — и то когда «будут спрашивать», которой интересно только «гулять с друзьями» и заходить в магазины свадебной и вечерней моды, обозревая экспонаты — и она обозревает и комментирует, делясь впечатлениями с такими же пустопорожними спутницами, пока продавцы их оттуда не выгоняют!  
Наша Софи захотела ездить верхом. И моментально Софихен получила амазоночку, и не просто костюмчик, но к нему и шляпку, и сережки, и перчаточки. Нет, конечно, у меня в обозримом будущем есть шанс донашивать все это убранство за старшенькой — если я внезапно раздамся вширь, ведь Софи у нас коренастая, как говорится, в теле. Нарядив свою красавицу и наумилявшись до посинения, папаша повез свое сокровище на ипподром. Я ни разу в жизни там не была — и, естественно, попыталась увязаться. Но меня не взяли. Я наказана.

* * *

— Ну как там верховая езда, — спросил Эрнст у возвращенцев, — за каждое занятие отдельно платить или за месяц вперед?  
— Отдельно, — сказал папаша и стал умиляться, как его ненаглядная Софи держалась в седле. Я была уверена, что как деревянная корова, но с визгом.  
— Софи, — я заглянула в комнату, где сестра переодевалась. Софи наигранно взвизгнула, как будто заглянул страшный незнакомец. — Ты же раньше лошадей терпеть не могла. Плохо пахнут, могут копытом в лоб дать, и вообще автомобиль — транспорт будущего. Что за резкая перемена, она требует психоанализа!  
— Очень страшно, — поделилась Софи. — Дали спокойную лошадь, для начинающих, тренер говорит — не бойся, а мне так страшно было. Папа купил булку, сунул мне, говорит — покорми. Я вся тряслась, что лошадь ее сжует вместе с пальцами. А запахон!.. Лена! Сделай что-нибудь с амазонкой, чтоб не воняла, это невыносимо…  
Лена приняла костюм и стала чистить щеткой.  
— Не будешь больше ходить? — невинно осведомилась я.  
— Буду! Только ты никому не говори! — Сестрица понизила голос и сделала страшные глаза. — Занимается…  
Мальчик, поняла я.  
— …двоюродный брат одноклассницы моей подружки!  
— Ты его там видела?  
— Сегодня — нет, но я буду каждый день ходить и узнаю, в какие дни он…

* * *

— Зачем было покупать столько меда, вот зачем? — Я сокрушенно обозревала содержимое кладовки. — Пока мы едим одну банку, во всех остальных мед намертво затвердевает. И никто его не ест. Но мама же не хочет понимать, берет одновременно десяток…  
— Можно его растопить. Согреем воду и поставим банку в кастрюлю, и мед разжижается, — сказала тетя.  
Мы растопили мед, я попробовала — вкусовые качества явно оставляли желать лучшего. Зато Эрнст, Оливер, Софи, папа, мама и тетя уплетали, как будто медок был свеженький, жидкий — и я ела, чтобы не отставать.  
— А мне мед? — напомнил Мартин.  
— А тебе — нет! Хулиган, — отрезала мама.  
Я зацокала языком:  
— Легко отделался! Мы-то не приверженцы обрядов, ненужная вещь, а если бы с нами жила бабушка Эммелина, она бы тебе голову оторвала!  
Мартин посмотрел тяжелым взглядом на меня, потом — на Оливера. «Знал бы, кто из вас меня сдал, сам бы голову оторвал», — телепатировал он.

* * *

Я зажгла свечу и подкралась к спящей сестре. Щелк, щелк, щелк ножницами — половина ее волос осталась на подушке. Я осторожно подняла оставшиеся волосы и густо намазала медом.  
Улыбаясь до ушей, я улеглась в постель и натянула одеяло до подбородка. Наверно, с улыбкой я и заснула.  
А проснулась я от ударов. Пока я открывала глаза, Софи в полном безмолвии запрыгнула на кровать и хорошенько двинула меня в бок. Я свалилась на пол.  
— Идиотка, — нарушила молчание я, — ты чего дерешься?  
— Сволочь, — горестно исторгла Софи. — Позавидовала, да? Позавидовала! — Она прыгнула ко мне, замахнувшись для удара. Я увернулась и успела выскочить за дверь, а Софи только по касательной задела мое плечо. Я захлопнула дверь перед сестричкиным носом. Софи давила изнутри, а я навалилась на дверь всем телом, упираясь ногами.  
— Девочки, вы что вытвор… — Мама выскочила из туалета. — Немедленно прекрати! — Она оттащила меня от двери, и Софи вывалилась в коридор: остатки волос — дыбом, намертво склеенные медком, красная, перекошенная физия, глаза как пятаки.  
— Я спала, а она!.. — прохрипела Софи, тыкая пальцем.  
Все семейство пробудилось и выглядывало из своих комнат.  
— Я ничего не делала, — пискнула я, выглядывая из-за маминого плеча. — У нас замок уже сколько времени!.. И все знают!  
— Женские методы! — заявил Оливер.  
— Я тут ни при чем! Сами слесаря не вызываете, денег жалеете чинить нам замок, а она с утра дерется!  
— А мне что теперь делать? — прорычала-простонала Софи, пытаясь пригладить взъерошенные остатки шевелюры и измазав руки в меду.  
— Придет Франц, пошлю за париком. Позвонил бы сейчас, чтоб сразу принес, так у него телефона нет, — сказал отец.  
— Я пойду воды согрею, — сказала мама. — Что это у тебя такое липкое?  
— Не знаю. Клей какой-то, и не высох еще. — Софи с отвращением смотрела на свои руки.  
— Анна, чем ты ей намазала? — полюбопытствовал Эрнст.  
— Я не мазала! Может, ты намазал, — огрызнулась я, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
— Сама намазала и теперь на нас валишь.  
— Я не мазала!  
— Постели застелите! — велела тетя Минна. — И не деритесь, пока стелить будете!  
— Я сначала руки помою, — сказала Софи.  
Я вернулась в спальню и убрала постель.  
— И за Софи застели, — сказала тетя.  
— Я не мазала, не надо меня наказывать ни за что!  
— Давай-давай.  
Все выстроились в очередь у туалета, а я тем временем стала убирать постельное белье сестры.  
— Это что? — Тетя Минна углядела под кроватью Софи блюдце и ножницы. — Доставай.  
Я извлекла вещдоки на свет божий.  
— Твоя работа!  
— Ничего не доказывает! Замок сломан, могли зайти мальчики, а оставили тут, чтоб все подумали на меня.  
— Ага, мальчики. А почему не я, не мама и не папа?  
— Это была не я!  
Тетя осторожно взяла на палец содержимое блюдца и попробовала на язык.  
— Софи, это мед!  
— А как я в гимназию теперь пойду? — хныкала Софи. — Я из дома не выйду в таком виде!  
— Иди, мой голову! — позвала мама.  
Через пять минут явилась Лена и принялась готовить завтрак, а следом прибыл Франц, который каждое утро подравнивает папе бороду.  
— Франц, у тебя черный женский парик есть?  
— Сейчас нет, герр доктор, только рыжий и русый. Черных волос не хватает.  
— А ты русый покрась.  
— Сделаем, герр доктор.  
— Вот и приноси, Фигаро тут — Фигаро там.  
— У меня после вас до часу время расписано, герр доктор. Только после часа.  
— Тогда я не иду в гимназию, ха, — приободрилась Софи, вытирая полотенцем мокрые ошметья волос.  
— Да она сама себя покромсала и намазала, — сообразил Эрнст, — чтоб в гимназию не идти! Софи, у тебя контрольная?  
Франц отбыл, Лена тем временем накрыла на стол, и все потянулись завтракать.  
В гимназии меня усиленно спрашивали по алгебре — я весь урок простояла у доски, а на законе божьем пришлось снова выходить перед классом и просить прощения у отца Альберта.  
— Бог простит, — кисло сказал пастор.  
Фрау Ринзер закатила глаза — такую безбожницу, как я, конечно, не простит и не помилует!  
Софи отсиделась дома. К моему возвращению Франц уже притащил ей парик, и она, морщась, рассматривала себя в зеркале.  
— Как я в этом из дома выйду, уродство! Крашеная щетка!  
— Фройляйн Софи, вам неимоверно идет! — завывал Франц.  
— Волосы слишком короткие!  
— Сейчас так и носят, это модно, — доложил Франц.  
— Минна, посмотри, — сомневаясь, позвала мама.  
— Вы в этом парике такая изящная, лицо нежное, одухотворенное, — танцевал вокруг нее парикмахер.  
— Мне в нем жарко и неудобно!  
— Софи, тебе в парике лучше, чем без оного, согласись, — увещевала тетя.  
Не хватало только папеньки, который бы восхитился своей красавицей, вздернув ей самооценку, но — вот незадача! — он принимал страдальца. Или страдалицу. Франц тоже ненадолго забежал и не мог дожидаться вердикта герра доктора.  
— Лена, дай мне поесть, — сквозь зубы сказала я и ушла на кухню.  
Я всеми силами старалась ограничить контакты с сестрицей и болталась у мальчиков, пока они меня не выставили из комнаты. Я устремилась в папашин кабинет — кто у него сейчас? Я не слышала, кто именно пришел, мужчина или женщина.  
В приемной никого не было. Я подкралась к двери кабинета и прислушалась.  
— Моя дочь сошла с ума! Она заявила в полицию, что отчим ее изнасиловал и она беременна… Мужа арестовали, а дочка призналась, что беременна от одного парня, который не захотел… Мы с дочкой пошли и забрали заявление, мужа выпустили… Она сумасшедшая, ненормальная! Ей нужно лечиться, доктор! Она испортила мне отношения с мужем, как же я этой лгунье поверила, а не мужу родному! Я его умолила, а ее он не готов простить… И объясните ей, что рожать без мужа!..  
Папаша принялся выпроваживать матрону. Я пыталась рассмотреть дочку — животик уже большой? — но беременная стояла вне досягаемости взгляда из замочной скважины.  
— Вашей дочке будет удобнее общаться со мной один на один, — увещевал папа, — при вас она не раскроется, правда, фройляйн?  
— Угу, — печально откликнулась та.  
— Нет, я должна присутствовать!  
— Мам, доктор дело говорит, лучше я буду одна ходить…  
— Вы знаете, я нанимала ей репетитора по английскому, она должна была ходить к учительнице, брала у меня деньги и шла… не ходила она к учительнице, а я думала, что она ходит!  
— Вы можете ждать вашу дочку в приемной, — предложил отец.  
А кстати, маменька права: если оставить дочку наедине с папашей, без присмотра, дочурка может заявить, что он ее домогался, прецедент уже есть!  
Я попятилась, стараясь шагать беззвучно. Сейчас мамаша выйдет и наткнется на меня.

* * *

Софи решила восполнить сегодняшний недостаток общения, оккупировав телефон. Я сидела одна в комнате и перечитывала конспект невидящим взглядом, постоянно сверяясь с часами.  
Только за последним на сегодня болезным закрылась дверь — я наконец проникла в папин кабинет:  
— Нас завтра спрашивать будут, по закону божьему. По практической части, — я показала «практическую тетрадь по закону божьему». — Поспрашиваешь, как я выучила?  
— Пусть тебя мама или тетя поспрашивает.  
— Я тут же начну высмеивать эти обряды, и они начнут меня вразумлять. Лучше ты.  
— Про что?  
— Про крещение. Людям судьбу ломают, нельзя выйти замуж за кума или своего крестного отца.  
— Сейчас не те времена, когда религиозная церемония была обязательной. Личный выбор, слушаться священника или нет.  
— Для этого нужно быть несгибаемым атеистом. И родственников не слушать, если они погрязли в обрядопоклонничестве, — тем самым я намекнула, что, несмотря на папино сопротивление, родители все-таки сыграли свадьбу по иудейскому обряду. Но его воспоминания унесли еще дальше в прошлое:  
— Меня одновременно обрезали и крестили. Чтобы меня все боги защищали. Если бы в городе была мечеть, родители бы и туда со мной пошли.  
— Плюс на плюс дал минус, и ты стал атеистом.  
— Исключил из ряда богов, в которых я не верю, также и авраамического бога.  
— Почему?  
— По той же причине, почему не верю в Аматерасу и Уицилопочтли.  
— А я сегодня извинялась перед пастором. Заставили.  
— Перед Софи извиниться не хочешь?  
— Это не я! — затянула я свою мантру.  
— Ты, ты. Бабушку Эммелину кто вспоминал?  
Бабушка Эммелина по старому обычаю бреет голову и носит парик. Я знаю, что традиция велит замужней женщине бриться налысо, чтобы утратить привлекательность для посторонних мужчин (муж уже никуда не денется), но не понимаю, зачем бабушка бреется до сих пор, ведь дедушка умер, когда мама еще не встретила моего папу!  
— А особенно интересная у тебя замещающая версия. Кто-то из мальчиков зашел в комнату и отрезал ей волосы, чтобы ей пришлось носить парик.  
Я вспыхнула. Комната — символ женщины, понятие «войти в комнату» приобретает совсем неприличный смысл — тем более, мальчик в комнату девочек! А отрезают волосы и носят парик только замужние — «не девочки».  
— Инцестуальный подтекст? — уныло спросила я.  
— Я бы сказал, просто сексуальный. Но раз ты сама произнесла слово «инцест»… Ревновала меня к сестре?  
— Да, ревновала, — обозлилась я.  
— И намазала, чтоб жизнь медом не казалась.  
— Я не резала и не мазала.  
— Опять Мартин?  
— Что ты иронизируешь? Я не знаю, кто это сделал.  
— Анна, — мягко сказал он, — это глупо.  
— Ничего не знаю, это не я.  
— Значит, не ты.  
— Я настаиваю, потому что уверена. Впрочем, нельзя исключать вероятность сомнамбулизма.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Так хотела продолжить анализ, что пошла на… на все пойдешь, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
Я плюхнулась на кушетку.  
— Ты знаешь, зачем вообще Софи эта верховая езда?  
— Спорт.  
— Из-за какого-то мальчика, который занимается.  
— При мне она ни с кем там не поздоровалась.  
— Вчера были все незнакомые, но она его подстережет.  
— Ну и что?  
— А ты всегда будешь ее туда за ручку водить и дожидаться, чтобы отвезти домой? Любоваться ее коровьим висением на спине лошади?  
— Как будто сама видела, — фыркнул отец.  
— Нетрудно догадаться! Предпочитаешь болтаться на ипподроме, а не проводить анализ со мной.  
— Анна, сегодня было десять человек!  
— Если я позже зайду, когда ты отдохнешь?..  
— Повторяй этот твой материал по закону божьему.  
— Ладно, я понимаю, что ты не устаешь…  
— Анна!  
— Черт.  
— Постарайся понять, что все-таки устаю.  
— Да, я не то хотела сказать.  
— А сказала, что хотела.  
— Я хотела сказать, что тебе тяжело еще и меня анализировать, тогда ты сам меня позовешь, когда сможешь, но можно я завтра просто посижу в шкафу, послушаю?  
Он сузил глаза и стал раскуривать сигару.  
— Открой, посмотри, место там уже занято. Мне не с руки всякий раз бегать за нужными бумажками на балкон.  
— Проанализируй меня, и я отстану.  
— Анна, — вздохнул он. — Что тебе сегодня снилось?  
— Утром я вскакиваю с мыслью: «А-а-а, я в гимназию опоздаю!», у меня нет времени повторно прокрутить в голове свой сон, а потом записать. Пока мама меня будит, пока я думаю, что мне еще хочется поспать и что я опоздаю — все из головы вылетает. А сегодня меня с таким шумом разбудила Софи…  
— Я знаю. Очень жаль, что ты свои сны не запоминаешь, — сказал папа, — пока что у тебя пробел в этой области подготовки. Ты помнишь только три сна многолетней давности, если бы ты смогла принести свежий сон…  
— Я каждый вечер ложусь с мыслью, что надо запомнить и записать для анализа, но не получается.  
— Давай ты сегодня постараешься?  
— Намек поняла, пойду спать…  
— Спокойной. А мне писать надо.  
— Исчезаю, — угрюмо откликнулась я и спустила ноги с кушетки.  
Я поплелась восвояси, разделась — Софи все еще висела на телефоне и ложиться не спешила. Сегодняшний анализ был скомкан. Если попробовать прийти подготовленной, заранее продумать, что ему сказать? Я знаю, что это не по правилам, но почему бы и нет? Например, я проверю, определит ли он, что я лгу, если я пожалуюсь, что у меня снова появился страх вывалиться или самой выскочить с балкона. А если он скажет: «А ты ко мне приходи, я тебя буду держать, чтобы ты не выпрыгнула». На долю секунды я чуть не потеряла сознание. Я мысленно повторила его слова, и у меня появилась тянущая тяжесть внизу живота.  
Смогу ли я сказать «нет» и убежать, если он мне это скажет?  
Скажет ли?  
Теперь Лота изобразить? Иакова уже изобразил.  
Но дядя Ранк говорил, что в папином возрасте мужчины уже ничего не могут. Впрочем, я ведь новая партнерша, молодая, возможно, я могу еще на что-то от него рассчитывать, а привычные партнерши — мама и тетя — уже нет. Я принялась увещевать себя. Во-первых, у меня язык не повернется! А если повернется, то папа, конечно же, эту инициативу не поддержит. Одно дело — теоретизирование, и совсем другое — когда тебе предлагают осуществление на практике. Кстати, и хорошо, что не поддержит. Ужасы дефлорации — и не только. Не зря у них с мамой — сколько себя помню — всегда были отдельные комнаты, в противоположных концах квартиры. Красноречивый факт! Если бы маме нравился этот процесс, она бы от него не переселилась! «Дети у нас уже есть, нам больше не нужно этим заниматься». У удовлетворенной женщины голова не болит. Я знаю, я слышала, так говорят матроны на психоанализе. Тетя — она на положении приживалки в чужой семье, ей позволяют здесь жить — на папины денежки — только из милости, ей приходилось терпеть, чтобы благодетель не выставил ее за дверь. А если это произойдет, как я потом родственникам в глаза смотреть буду? Буду ходить по квартире с кривой нервной ухмылочкой, краснеть и хихикать, и все догадаются.  
Догадались же, что это я подстригла и намазала Софи, несмотря на мои усердные отрицания.  
Интересно, а когда я засну, она меня подвергнет той же процедуре?

* * *

Когда я после уроков выходила из гимназии, во дворе ко мне бросилась Софи и начала хлестать меня мокрым грязным париком.  
— Сволочь, гадина, — причитала сестрица. Я ударила ее портфелем.  
Прохожие хохотали и останавливались посмотреть на бесплатное шоу гладиаторов.  
Одноклассницы Софи стояли стайкой и кричали:  
— Хорошо ее подстригла!  
— Ей идет!  
— Бей сучку!  
— Убила б!  
На крыльцо выбежала инспектор фрау Кольвиц:  
— А ну прекратили! Прекратите немедленно! Девочки, как вам не стыдно! А ну поднялись на крыльцо!  
Софи чинно зашагала на зов, а я припустила бегом в противоположном направлении. Как по команде, с места сорвалось семь человек. Меня догнали, развернули и отконвоировали на крыльцо.  
— Ты что себе позволяешь, — накинулась на меня фрау Кольвиц, — дерешься, на замечания не реагируешь! Бессовестная! Вы зачем дрались?! Разговаривать не умеете? Вы же девочки, как не стыдно!  
— Смотрите, фрау Кольвиц, это мой парик!  
— Фу ты господи, на дохлую кошку похоже! Что у тебя на голове, Софи?  
— Это Анна!  
— Это не я!  
— Она врет!  
— Что значит… то есть как… — начала фрау Кольвиц.  
— Я спала, Анна мне волосы обтяпала и говорит: «Это не я!»  
— Так не я! У нас еще три брата, — хладнокровно заметила я.  
Софи продолжала:  
— Одноклассницы увидели этот парик и стали надо мной смеяться, натянули мне на глаза, потом сорвали с головы, увидели это… Сказали, что я идиотка и себя обкромсала. Спросили, кто это сделал. Я сказала. Они стали перебрасываться моим париком, кидали его всему классу и выкинули в окно, и он попал в грязную лужу. Я сходила за ним, постирала его в туалете… под краном! Он не отстирывался, я его положила в классе на подоконник сушиться, мне сказали, что я этот подоконник языком вылизывать буду, чтоб я убрала свой грязный блохастый парик, что об него только ноги вытирать… Приходили учителя, спрашивали, что это у меня на голове и что я с собой сделала, а одноклассницы кричали, что я сошла с ума и сама себя покромсала.  
— Кто это сказал? — возмутилась фрау Кольвиц.  
— Да весь класс, — мрачно поведала Софи.  
— Ты что — ненормальная? Ты как себя в классе поставила, что девочки тебя… недолюбливают! Значит, есть за что!  
Потрясающая учительская логика! Торжество справедливости! Я, конечно, на то и рассчитывала, что одноклассницы откомментируют новый имидж Софи со свойственной подросткам жестокостью — но я не устаю поражаться реакции учителей.  
— Детей против себя настроила, — воскликнула фрау Кольвиц. — Разговаривать не умеешь! И еще жалуется! Сама себя так поставила, а мне что, за тебя налаживать отношения с твоими одноклассницами — взрослая уже девица, а общаться с людьми так и не научилась, чуть что, сразу в драку, со всем классом не можешь — так на младшую сестру напала, сорвала на ней! При всех, во дворе гимназии набросилась! Да с таким норовом тебя муж выгонит, если не научишься себя обуздывать — в тюрьму сядешь, а тогда жалеть будет поздно! Вас из гимназии выпускать нельзя, друг друга поубиваете. Я иду телефонировать вашей матери.  
— Фрау Кольвиц, а может, не надо? — заныла Софи. Я не шелохнулась, не понимая, почему сестра возражает. Что нам сделает мама? Она не удивится. Уже успели подраться, утром после стрижки.  
Фрау Кольвиц отвела нас в учительскую. Мы вышагивали следом, я — в грязном мокром платье, Софи — с париком в руке, напоминавшим, по выражению фрау Кольвиц, дохлую кошку.  
— Ваш телефон, девочки?  
Я продиктовала.  
Инспектор набрала номер.  
— Фрау Фрейд, пожалуйста. Да. Это Рената Кольвиц. Фрау Фрейд, мне нужно поговорить с вами по поводу поведения ваших дочерей Анны и Софи. Я только что их разняла, они дрались во дворе гимназии. Что? Фрау Фрейд, вы не в состоянии решить конфликт между вашими дочерьми? Дома не разобрались и теперь в школу его несут? Вы уж займитесь наконец воспитанием ваших девочек, дорогая фрау, им скоро школу заканчивать, а они у вас… Ваших детей опасно из гимназии выпускать, по дороге друг друга поубивают! Вот они, рядом со мной стоят! Вы уж приезжайте сами в гимназию, заберите ваших детей, а то они без взрослого человека рядом сосуществовать не могут, друг на друга кидаются. Как бы не пришлось полицию вызывать. Я вас жду, фрау Фрейд. — Инспектор повесила трубку. Учителя прислушивались, но, когда фрау Кольвиц прекратила свой монолог, тут же подавили улыбки и вернулись к своей писанине. — Эмили, — обратилась инспектор к пунцовой фрау Ринзер, — последи за этими сестричками. Младшая же твоя девочка?  
— Только на прошлой неделе с ней разговаривала, объясняла, как надо жить, по-хорошему не понимает! — запричитала фрау Ринзер.  
— Еще раз объясни, да так, чтоб проняло, — и фрау Кольвиц выплыла из учительской.  
— Сели рядом со мной, достали тетрадки и делайте алгебру, не мешайте мне заполнять документы, пока ваша мать за вами не придет, — прошептала фрау Ринзер. — Позор! И это девочки! Анна вся в грязи, Софи — как курица ощипанная! Хуже мальчишек!  
Мы принялись за домашнее задание, обмениваясь ядовитыми взглядами через голову сидевшей между нами классной дамы.  
А ведь у сестры есть подруги в классе, подумала я. Целых три. Значит, они промолчали и притворились глухими, пока все остальные измывались над Софи. Тетя говорит, что нужно завести хоть одну подругу в классе, мол, если рядом с тобой кто-то есть, то другие не подойдут и не обидят. Может быть, так было в ее время, но сейчас… Я вспомнила себя в начальных классах, тогда у меня тоже были так называемые подружки. Ко мне подбегали девочки, толкали, задирали юбку и с хохотом убегали, чаще всего это было в коридоре на переменах и на уроках хореографии, а моя тогдашняя спутница Марика (сейчас мы совершенно не общаемся) пожимала плечами и тихо говорила: «Не обращай внимания».  
Через полчаса примчалась мама, заглянула в учительскую. Фрау Ринзер вывела нас за дверь:  
— Здравствуйте, фрау Фрейд, вот и ваши драчуньи! Полюбуйтесь, в каком они виде! Посадила делать алгебру, надеюсь, поостыли.  
— Можно я их заберу, фрау Ринзер?  
— Да уж заберите. И постарайтесь им объяснить, чтобы они у вас больше не дрались на территории гимназии.  
— Обязательно! Пойдемте, хулиганки!  
Ругательски ругаясь, мама вела нас на трамвайную остановку, Софи божилась, что я первая на нее напала, и я убедилась, что моя репутация испорчена: мама верит любой ее клевете. Увидев, что приближается трамвай, я припустила бегом. Мама и Софи степенно вышагивали и только кричали мне вслед: «Анна, ты куда?», и я успела запрыгнуть в трамвай и уехать, прежде чем они добрались до остановки.

* * *

— Мне тридцать лет, замуж я вышла пять с половиной лет назад. Вот тогда-то и начались все эти ужасы. С первого дня замужества мы с мужем живем очень плохо. Он меня не уважал, не считался со мной, больше внимания уделял своей маме, даже если нужно сделать какую-то покупку, все это он решал с ней. Я стала нервной, раздражительной, даже истеричкой, но я не знала, что со мной происходит. Я думала, из-за беременности. Потом я родила ребенка. И тогда он вообще забрал подушку и ушел жить в другую комнату. Сказал, что, мол, от тебя идет отрицательная энергия, его это бесит. Стал ко мне придираться, скандалить. Так я и мучилась, поднимая на ноги нашу маленькую дочь… Потом у меня начались головные боли и бессонница. Уже три года я не сплю ни одной ночи. Вернее, ложусь спать, но через пару часов просыпаюсь. А месяцев девять назад совсем плохо стало. Начались боли в печени, поджелудочной, почках, кишечнике и всех внутренностях.  
Я заулыбалась на 52 зуба. Во всех сразу! Я уже знаю, что папик ей поведает: в семье нет любви, естественно, сексуальная неудовлетворенность, либидо находит себе выход в виде боли в любом органе, хоть в пальце.  
— Лицо стало серого цвета, — хныкала посетительница, — вокруг глаз появились желтые круги. Я стала ходить в больницу обследоваться, сдавала анализы. Ходила, ходила, но так ничего у меня и не определили. Я уже почти не вставала, есть почти ничего не могла. Если что-нибудь съем, у меня начинаются боли. Началась слабость, тошнота, сонливость, руки дрожат. Муж стал вообще меня выживать из дома, говорил, что если ты больна, иди в больницу.  
Я сидела на полу, опираясь спиной на дверь папашиного кабинета. Растворилась дверь приемной, и появились обрюзгшая матрона с дочкой — явно с той самой, которую папенька должен убедить не сохранять ребенка. Лена, которая привела клиентуру, при виде меня укоризненно покачала головой. Кровь бросилась мне в лицо, и я не расслышала, как мой папа утешает эту обиженную мужем и свекровью. Я вскочила и выбежала из приемной — и, увидев грозную маму, поняла, что лучше было бы остаться в своем укрытии, изображая перед новоприбывшими не вполне адекватную пациентку. Похоже, Софи успела ее убедить, что во всем виновата только одна я.


	5. Пуримшпиль

Как-то раз двоюродные поставили пуримшпиль и позвали всю родню. Дяди, тети и их потомство плотными рядами сидели перед картонными декорациями: ветхая хижина с занавеской у входа, картонный морской берег с тщательно наклеенными камушками и ракушками, и сине-зеленые волны из полупрозрачных шалей, — и громко глотали слюну в ожидании, когда же наконец тетя Роза их попотчует. С кухни неслись головокружительные запахи «ушей Амана[U1] » и халы с изюмом.  
Двоюродные разыгрывали рифмованную пьеску собственного сочинения — о том, как тяжело живется бедному рыбаку и его жене.  
Софи толкнула брата локтем и тихонько спросила:  
— Эрни, а в честь чего у нас Пурим?  
— В честь Эстер.  
— А при чем здесь рыбак?  
— При том, что Циля и Герман не могут вдвоем разыграть Мегилу[U2], там полно персонажей, — информировал Мартин.  
У всех на лицах было написано: «Какая разница, что там лепечут эти недоросли, зато нам за терпение и внимание дадут запеченной индейки и «ушей Амана».  
И вот вернулся Герман-гастарбайтер, принес жене большой мешок с деньгами и стал рассказывать, как ему повезло на заработках за границей. Циля гордо перебила его: «А я в это время тоже не ленилась», и, отдернув занавеску, открыла его глазам хижину, в которой лежали на полу двенадцать больших кукол, изображающих детей.  
Зрители дружно расхохотались. Герман с Цилей застыли, смущенно уставившись на любимых родственничков. Детишки явно не понимали, что так развеселило взрослых.  
— А что вы все смеетесь? — солировал Герман.  
— Ничего, ничего, вы продолжайте, — замахал рукой дядя Алекс, подавляя смех.  
Герман с Цилей кое-как доиграли спектакль, и взрослые принялись расставлять мебель по местам. Тетя Роза, мама и тетя Минна стали заносить посуду.  
— Десять и двенадцать лет детям, а они у вас такие наивные, — возмутился папа. Дядя Генрих помрачнел:  
— Зиг, я своих детей сам воспитывать буду, ладно?  
А Эрнста возмутило другое.  
— У вас спектакль нудный!  
— А все смеялись! — возразил Герман.  
— Но так и не объяснили, почему, — буркнула Циля.  
— Могли бы нас позвать, мы бы вам и со сценарием помогли, сделали бы его, в первую очередь, в тему, пуримный, а не про какого-то там рыбака, и актеров бы вам тогда хватило…  
— Мы больше не будем ничего ставить, — обиделась Циля и обещание свое сдержала. А Эрнст решил на следующий год посрамить доморощенных актеров — пригласить двоюродных на феерический пуримшпиль. Он написал отрывок сценария и показал нам всем. Мы единодушно предложили не дописывать.  
— Напишите лучше, такие умные! — возмутился Эрнст.  
Никто и не подумал.  
Через год мы на Пурим уезжали из Вены. Тети Розы и ее детей рядом не было, и Эрнст не вспоминал о спектакле.  
И снова настал Пурим. Эрнст подготовил полный сценарий по Мегиле, но забраковал его сам.  
— Юморист из меня… даже сравнения подобрать не могу, — отчаялся он.  
Вот уже и тетя Роза с семейством переехала из нашего дома, и раздражитель перестал ежедневно маячить перед глазами Эрнста. Я думала, он остановится. Ничего подобного! Прошел год, и Эрни притащил мне совершенно неожиданную пьесу.  
— Какая еще Ентл? — спросила я.  
— Я понял. Все дело в теме. В двадцатом веке обкашливать Эстер и Амана неактуально. И я не могу думать за людей, живших в 450-х годах до нашей эры. А это современная история.  
— Ты опять пользовался каким-то источником, да? — подозрительно спросила я.  
— Рассказом Башевис-Зингера. «Ентл-ешиботник» называется.  
Братец притащил мне первоисточник, с которого я и начала чтение, а продолжила — сценарием будущего пуримшпиля. Но, поскольку про иешиву Эрнст имел весьма смутное представление, он отправил Ентл поступать в Венский мед.  
— А я-то думала, мне придется упаковаться в лапсердак и шляпу, накрутить пейсы… — протянула я.  
— Хасида изобразить захотела? — ужаснулся Эрнст.  
— Я заметила, что ты старался изгнать колорит местечковой архаики, оставив одну фабулу.  
— Зачем тебе этот уродский, бессмысленный, старомодный наряд? Тебя бы в нем на вступительных завалили!  
— А в чем я буду?  
— В моем костюме!  
— Хасидский прикольнее, — протянула я, улыбаясь.  
— Внешний вид мазохиста. Чтоб все пальцем показывали.  
— Так, — прикидывала я, — кипа есть, черную шляпу у папы возьму, а лапсердак придется на заказ шить.  
— Фиг тебе папа денег даст!  
— Но я хочу такой костюм, — пробормотала я, пожимая плечами.  
— Ну хоть ты не возражаешь против этого сценария, — утешился Эрнст.  
— Тебе героиня меня напомнила, потому ты ее и взял за основу, — я сложила рукопись и по-хозяйски накрыла странички ладонью. — Но я внесу некоторые правки.

* * *

В сценарии было 14 ролей. А нас пятеро.  
— А как мы покажем, что это совсем другая роль? — полюбопытствовал Оливер.  
— Парики, бороды, пиджаки другого цвета, — ответил Эрнст.  
Мартин подсчитал, сколько понадобится париков и бород, при том, что папа оставил нас без карманных денег, и изрек:  
— Нам нужно обокрасть театр.  
— Мартин, твои уголовные наклонности меня пугают! — воскликнула я.  
— А у папаши не было больных — работников театра? — конструктивно мыслил Оливер. — Снова связаться с человеком и через него взять напрокат. Желательно, чтобы по знакомству упросили бесплатно на эти полдня.  
— Ну, бесплатно вряд ли, — проронил Мартин.  
— Даже по знакомству? Можно попробовать предложить так: мы вам что-то в залог, сегодня же вернем.  
— А что мы можем дать в залог? — осведомился Эрнст.  
— Мы — конечно, ничего. Надо взять у папы что-то внушительное, чтоб костюмерша прониклась. И чтоб папа не заметил отсутствия на один день.  
— Эпидемия воровства, — заметила я.  
— Вот только ЧТО? — тем временем выговаривал Оливер, разводя руками.  
Все принялись мысленно оценивать экспонаты из папкиной коллекции.  
— А если прямо ему сказать? Зачем что-то брать за его спиной? И так без денег сидим и три дня голодали, — напомнила я. — Все равно мы не выйдем на того дирижера без папиного посредничества.  
— А, он дирижер, — сказал Оливер.  
— Оперного театра.  
— Я только одно помню, что мама обозвала его выкрестом!  
— Это его дело! Ждем папу из «Бнай Брита» [U3] и спрашиваем про дирижера.  
Раньше папы домой пришла Софи. Мы вручили ей сценарий.  
— Я не буду изображать труп! — заверещала Софи.  
— Ты суеверная! — возмутился Эрнст.  
— Я боюсь, да! Я не хочу умереть молодой!  
— И как только люди актерами работают, — прожигая ее яростным взглядом, процедил драматург.  
— За зарплату, — ответил Мартин.  
— Я не буду играть труп, даже если ты мне денег дашь, — попятилась Софи.  
Оливер не унывал:  
— Так давайте Матильду пригласим, пусть приезжает с мужем, а мы ей — хопа! — с порога: Тилли, ты должна сыграть труп!  
— Не надо Матильду! — замахал руками Мартин. — Меньше народу — больше кислороду!  
— Радуется, что он теперь у нас самый старый, — фыркнул Эрнст.  
— Может, заменить эту сцену с трупом? — предположил Оливер.  
— Я написал сцену в морге, — пояснил Эрнст, — потому что это самая наглядная картина учебы в меде. Кому интересно смотреть, как студенты отвечают нудную теорию, пересыпанную терминами?  
— Но никто не хочет играть труп! — напомнил Оливер.  
— Лена! — позвал Мартин нашу служанку, которая мыла пол в коридоре. — Мы ставим пуримшпиль. Ты будешь играть труп. Ничего делать не надо, лежи себе на столе и не хихикай!  
— Я не буду бога гневить! Беду кликать! Нет, и не проси!  
— Лена, — протянул Мартин, — а куда это мамины сережки пропали? — Он подкрался к служанке и жестом фокусника извлек у нее из кармана воображаемые серьги. Лена подскочила на месте.  
— Шутка, — ухмыльнулся Мартин. — Пока что.

* * *

В кабинете тетя Минна бережно стирала пыль с папиной коллекции — божков, амулетов, ушебти, посмертных масок, греческих ваз — папа не доверял прислуге убирать у него в кабинете, разрешая только тете Минне трогать его сокровища. Но пока тетя вытирала пыль, он не хотел приступать к работе.  
— Занималась бы уборкой, пока меня нет дома…  
Тетя пожала плечами.  
— Скоро закончу. Можешь садиться и писать, чем я мешаю?  
Тут заглянул Эрнст и отвлек отца:  
— Пап, я ж пьесу пишу, помнишь, я у тебя спрашивал про судебную медицину? Этого не хватает. Расскажи еще что-нибудь…  
Папик пустился в воспоминания:  
— Я не успел прочитать учебник, там же по всем предметам на каждую пару по сто страниц мелким шрифтом, и ни одного понятного слова, сплошные термины, и не на немецком, а на латыни. И я пришел на нормальную анатомию и спрятался в уголке, за спинами, и пытаюсь что-то успеть прочитать. Меня вызывают: «Фрейд, отвечайте строение пениса». А я не знал, что такое пенис…  
— Как это не знал?! — ахнул Эрнст.  
— Я тогда не знал. Я же учебник не читал, а где бы я услышал слово «пенис»? Я знал только из трех букв…  
Софи краснела, а братья ползали по стеночкам, давясь смехом.  
— И препод мне говорит: «Берите пенис, может, это вам поможет». Я подошел к подносу с засушенными кусочками, все почерневшее, деформированное, и я не понимал, что это там лежит. Взял пинцетом первое попавшееся, сам брезгую, морщусь. Перчаток тогда еще не надевали… «Ну, говорите!» Я стою, молчу. Препод спрашивает: «Ну, сколько оболочек у пениса?» Молчу! Откуда мне знать, что такое этот самый пенис! Мне кто-то подсказывает: «Шесть!» Я говорю: «Шесть». Препод говорит: «Ну, разве что если считать кальсоны».  
— Пошлятина, — содрогнулась Софи, — фу!  
— Как-то же люди в меде учатся, — пожал плечами Эрнст.  
— Ума нет — иди в пед, стыда нет — иди в мед, а ни тех, ни тех — иди в политех, — ухмыльнулся папаша.  
— А сколько у него оболочек? — спросил Оливер.  
Отец задумался:  
— Семь? Восемь? Ха-ха-ха!  
— Пап, а ты еще общаешься с дядей Малером? — солировала я.  
— Кстати, Малер обещал снабжать меня билетами на все премьеры — в благодарность за мои труды. И до сих пор ни одного не прислал.  
— Телефонируй ему.  
— Проходила мимо театра и увидела новую афишу?  
— Нет, просто.  
Отец за ужином сообщил результаты:  
— Услышал, что телефонирую я, и рассыпался в извинениях, что ни одного билета не прислал, хотя обещал. Говорит, простите, забыл!  
— Люди ничего просто так не забывают, — мрачно констатировала я. — Только то, чего не хотят помнить.  
Он глянул на меня с каким-то раздражением, будто я не его собственный постулат озвучила.  
— Это значит, что он тебе не благодарен. Ты его плохо пролечил, и ему не помогло, — поддела я. Папаша поморщился:  
— С женой они помирились.  
— Но ведь пациенты все врут? — напомнила я.  
— Может, это банальная скупость? — возразил Мартин. — А ну, восемь билетов присылать!  
— Так мы идем в театр или нет? — спросила мама.  
— Идем. Малер пришлет билеты на «Остров сокровищ». Переделали в оперетку.

* * *

«Остров сокровищ» не только разнообразили песнями, но и внесли дополнение: Джим Хокинс — переодетая девушка. У меня волосы встали дыбом. А если мужланы догадаются? Лучше пройти по доске с завязанными глазами и свалиться за борт к акулам, чем попасть на потеху пиратам!  
— Интересно, чья она любовница, — прошипел Оливер.  
— Думаешь, специально для нее переделали? — фыркнул отец. — Подойдем к Малеру — спросим, чья это идея, или же взяли готовую пьесу, и постановка с феминизированным Хокинсом идет и в других театрах.  
В результате юнга призналась, что пустилась в эту авантюру ради любимого — холостого сквайра Трелони, он же там самый состоятельный жених. Сквайр, конечно, согласился, ведь у девушки появилось приданое.  
— А кто был первым? — вяло хлопая, спросил Мартин, когда актеры вышли кланяться, и зрители понесли цветочки. — Жюль Верн или Стивенсон? Я в детстве не замечал, что фактически плагиат, критическое мышление не развито еще было.  
— Ну вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос, — сказала тетя. — Жюль Верн, конечно.  
После спектакля отец и Эрнст сходили к Малеру, обсудить просмотренное и попросить помочь с реквизитом. Дирижер пообещал.  
Мы возвращались через театральный парк, решив немного погулять и взять извозчика чуть дальше, на площади с башней городских часов (большинство зрителей садились в экипажи у дверей театра, кто-то — в извозчичьи, кто-то — в свои собственные, а кто-то — и в автомобили). Желтые фонари, прохладный воздух, еще не зазеленевшие деревья. На лавочках в театральном парке обнимались парочки. Чтобы не задумываться, как мне одиноко, как я хочу оказаться на месте одной из этих сомнительных счастливиц (я же не знаю их парней, быть может, мне было бы противно с ними рядом стоять!), я взяла Эрнста под руку:  
— Ты прочитал мои вставки в сценарий?  
— Там от оригинала остались только имена!..  
— Значит, мы создали абсолютно самостоятельную пьесу, а не перепевы Зингера! Радоваться надо!  
— …Ну и само переодевание, — договорил Эрнст.  
— Этому сюжетному приему — я даже не скажу, что сто лет в обед! Ему больше, намного больше! Самое древнее произведение, которое приходит мне на ум — Карло Гольдони, «Слуга двух господ»!  
— А по-моему, это Карло Гоцци!  
— Возьми дома хрестоматию и посмотри, что это Гольдони, как я тебе говорю. Не Гоцци и не Коллоди. Кстати, надо подумать, в античной литературе этот прием уже встречался?  
— Мне приходят в голову только «Приключения Гекльберри Финна».  
— Античнее некуда, — прыснула я.  
Так мы добрались до площади и сели в фиакр.

* * *

На Пурим к нам явилась вся родня, а вот Отто Ранк не приковылял — когда он был у нас в последний раз, Мартин сунул в карман его пальто записочку: «Придешь на Пурим — отравим».  
Мы усадили родственников и представили их взорам спектакль — мама, папа и тетя Минна тоже видели его в первый раз. Мы репетировали в ближайшем к дому парке, и только генеральную репетицию провели дома, когда взрослые уходили в гости.  
Начинался спектакль со сцены «Студенты-медики в морге». Эрнст высмеивал мой хасидский наряд и пейсы, Оливер за меня заступался. Явился Мартин с накладной рыжей бородой, в белом халате, и стал изображать преподавателя, а Лена в белом парике — труп. Эрнста тошнило, Оливер падал в обморок, а я приводила его в чувство.  
После занятия я позвала Оливера на свою свадьбу.  
Мы с Софи встали под хупу[U4], я растоптала ногой стакан[U5]. Оливер был гостем, Эрнст в кипе, с подрисованными усами и в коричневом костюме изображал моего тестя, а Мартин — раввина. После церемонии нас оставили одних.  
Я улеглась, не раздеваясь. Софи вспылила:  
— На брачном ложе неуместны лапсердак и шляпа!  
— Ты меня прости, пожалуйста! — Я села. — Не сегодня! Я… Я не могу! Я переволновался! И вообще! Давай как-нибудь потом!  
— Ты, любимый, хам!  
— Мне самому стыдно! Так стыдно перед горничной, которая эту простыню завтра стирать будет! — воскликнула я, схватила со стола бутылочку красных чернил и опрокинула на простыню.  
В следующей сцене мы воспользовались папиным рассказом про нормальную анатомию. Препода играл на этот раз Эрнст с черной бородой, в белом халате, а невезучего студента, конечно, я. Мартин и Оливер подсказывали.  
Вернувшись к супруге, я уселась за стол и раскрыла тетрадь. Софи подошла сзади и обняла меня за шею.  
— Хадасса, дорогая, я так устаю, я же учусь! Вот, посмотри, сколько я должен выучить на завтра! Вот — нормальная анатомия, гистология, биохимия и нормальная физиология!  
Вокруг меня лежали раскрытыми восемь самых увесистых папашиных фолиантов.  
— Зачем я вообще за тебя замуж вышла, — заплакала Софи.  
— Милая, потерпи! Я должен выучить это все, или меня отчислят!  
И тут у моей супруги появилась странная привычка. Я ушла со сцены, а Софи сделала нарочито неловкий жест и опрокинула кувшин на скатерть.  
— Эрика! — Софи стояла у стола, намеренно привлекая внимание к пятну. — Замени скатерть!  
Пришла Лена и перестелила, но Софи снова пролила, на этот раз — компот, а потом и суп! И всякий раз она подзывала горничную, и наконец Лена ей сказала, что все скатерти в стирке, нечем застелить стол.  
Софи явилась к психоаналитику. Светило изображал Эрнст, в сером костюме-тройке, с галстуком-бабочкой, с короткой коричневато-рыжей бородой и развесистыми усами. Софи улеглась, не снимая шляпки с вуалью, Эрнст уселся в изголовье, и пациентка начала:  
— Знаете, я так несчастна и никому не могу рассказать, поделиться… Понимаете, я еще девственница. Муж отказывается заниматься со мной любовью. Я постоянно плачу, меня раздражают все мелочи. Домой приходит поздно, говорит — сидел в библиотеке, готовился к занятиям. Я думаю, может, он мне изменяет в это время?  
— Готовился к занятиям, он студент?  
— Да. Медик.  
— Сколько лет мужу?  
— Девятнадцать! Это невозможно, чтобы девятнадцатилетний парень, и вдруг… А мне так не повезло! Хлюп, хлюп, хлюп!  
Эрнст принялся рассказывать, какие груды книг приходится разгребать студентам-медикам, но Софи перебила:  
— Я это уже сто раз слышала! Вы скажите, что мне делать! Я так изнервничалась, у меня уже координация движений нарушилась, все, что ни возьму — роняю, мимо двери прохожу — на ручку дверную очень больно напарываюсь, опрокидываю посуду на скатерть, все скатерти в доме перепортила…  
— Когда вы натыкаетесь на дверную ручку — обратите внимание, ее форма, размер, местоположение — ручка символизирует недоступный вам пенис мужа. Когда вы роняете вещи, они падают — это значит, что вы хотите «низко пасть», как говорится в романах.  
— Да уж какое там «пасть», ведь он мне законный муж!  
Родственники морщились и ерзали на стульях, но помалкивали. Эрнст невозмутимо продолжал:  
— А вот про посуду… Как вы думаете, что символизирует опрокидывание посуды, почему ваше бессознательное так ведет вашу руку?  
— Понимаете, муж мой в первую брачную ночь сказал, что ему будет стыдно перед горничной, и облил простыню красными чернилами.  
— Ваше фрустрированное либидо не находит себе естественного выхода через гениталии и устремляется в другое русло, формируя ваши невротические симптомы, — поведал Эрнст. — Вы идентифицируете себя с мужем, снова и снова проигрываете сцену, в которой вы становитесь на его место — мужчина сделал все как надо, посуда упала, вы «пали», пролилась жидкость — его семя и ваша кровь. Вы его любите, ваше симптоматическое действие его оправдывает, вы разыгрываете «триумф» вашего мужа.  
— А как мне добиться, чтобы это наконец и в жизни произошло?  
— Вы его просите, а он отказывается?  
— Говорит, слишком устал!  
— А вашему мужу необходима психоаналитическая помощь. Проблема ведь в нем, а не в вас. Приводите мужа, и я научу его распределять силы, чтобы он жил полноценной жизнью, не растрачивая всего себя на гранит науки.  
Софи явилась с сеанса.  
— Доктор говорит, что у меня все это от отсутствия секса. Он мне прописал, так сказать.  
— Рецепт покажи!  
— Не смешно!  
— Хадасса, у меня зачет, — взмолилась я, — посмотри, сколько мне надо законспектировать!  
— Так ты до пяти утра просидишь!  
— Правильно! А мне еще спать когда-то надо!  
— Что, для тебя какие-то там конспекты, какой-то зачет важнее жены?!  
— Не обижайся на меня, дорогая! Давай дождемся каникул, и тогда…  
Софи препроводила меня на психоанализ и удалилась, оставив нас с Эрнстом наедине.  
— Ваша супруга ко мне обращалась, заметив, что у нее развивается невроз от дефицита вашего мужского внимания, — поведал Эрнст.  
— Женщины не привлекают меня сексуально, — отрезала я.  
— А зачем вы тогда женились?  
— По расчету. Живу в ее доме, меня кормит ее папаша. Моих родителей на свете нет, дом я продал, чтобы заплатить за учебу, и на остаток денег снял квартиру у Вишковеров, а Хадасса Вишковер и предложила мне руку и сердце.  
— Но вы же сами рубите сук, на котором сидите. Скоро она расскажет своему папаше, что ваш брак фактически не состоялся, и вас выгонят на улицу. Вы даже не сможете отсудить половину «совместно нажитого», потому что фрау Хадасса сходит к гинекологу и предъявит справочку, что вы не были ее мужем, т.е. вас не разведут, а аннулируют фиктивный брак. Вы это понимаете?  
— Все я понимаю, доктор!  
— Поэтому, молодой человек, моя задача — пробудить в вас либидо к вашей жене. Ваш тесть вас для того ей и купил. Вы же понимаете. Вы, молодой человек, мастурбируете?  
— Да.  
— У вас есть эротические фантазии?  
— Да.  
Тетя Роза, доныне безмолвно морщившаяся, вскочила с места и ринулась за дверь. У порога она поманила Цилю и Германа. Те последовали за матерью. Эрнст вздрогнул, проводил их взглядом и, когда после возгласа: «Лена, мое пальто!» за ними закрылась дверь квартиры, продолжал расспрашивать меня:  
— О ком?  
— О мужчинах!  
— У вас были мужчины?  
— Нет, не было.  
— Попробуйте возбудить себя фантазиями о мужчинах, представляйте, что ласкаете мальчика.  
Вскочила тетя Дольфи и покинула помещение. Я печально отозвалась:  
— Не выйдет, доктор.  
— Если вам совершенно не удается добиться эрекции, вам придется пустить в ход язык. И здесь вам придется себя перебарывать, напоминая себе, что нужно продержаться, пока вы не начнете самостоятельно зарабатывать на жизнь.  
Бабушка Амалия громко ахнула. Я решила не обращать внимания и продолжала играть свою роль:  
— Ну конечно, доктор, я об этом думал! Чего я только не передумал! Не могу я, доктор. Как представлю себе — тошнит!  
— А вы кушать хотите? Крышу над головой хотите? И за этот сеанс психоанализа заплатила ваша жена, которой скоро вы не будете нужны.  
— Я понимаю, доктор, но я не могу.  
— Попробуйте игры с переодеванием. Нам необходимо добиться эрекции. Когда вы думаете о мужчинах, она же у вас возникает?  
— Нет.  
— Когда в последний раз у вас была эрекция?  
— Никогда!  
— ?!  
— Я — переодетая женщина, понимаете, доктор?!  
— Как же вы женились? Ведь документы…  
— Паспорт купленный, — прошипела я. — А настоящее мое имя — Ентл.  
— Но зачем вы это сделали?  
— Чтобы поступить в универ. Мужская профессия, меня бы завалили на вступительных, если бы я пришла в платье и в документах было бы «Ентл».  
— Ентл, но ваше гипертрофированное отвращение к сексу с женщиной — неестественно. Во-первых, подумайте сами, вы бы хотели заняться этим с мужчиной?  
— Конечно!  
— Тем не менее, поначалу секс с мужчиной будет болезненным. Вы это знаете, не так ли? А женщина не причинит вам боли, вот и первое преимущество.  
— Это верно, — пришлось мне согласиться.  
— Во-вторых, давайте с вами разберемся, почему вы настроены категорически против секса с женщинами, понимая, что он абсолютно безболезненный.  
— Потому что самого главного нет!  
— Понимаете ли, Ентл, гомо сапиенс от рождения бисексуален. У каждого из нас есть рудиментарные органы противоположного пола. Ориентация в дальнейшем — это выбор самого человека, сделанный под влиянием внешнего мира — воспитания, традиций, общественного мнения. Потенциально вы способны заниматься любовью с вашей женой, но вы подавили свои гомосексуальные влечения, вытеснили их в бессознательное, а наша с вами задача — пробудить их заново, извлечь из бессознательного и сделать осознанными, приемлемыми, не вызывающими ни стыда, ни отвращения, чтобы помочь вам наладить отношения с супругой. Мы преодолеем ваше сопротивление, и вы заживете с ней счастливо. Мы спасем вашу разваливающуюся семью!  
— Как же вы меня заставите влюбиться в Хадассу? — фыркнула я.  
— Для этого вам нужно ежедневно посещать мои сеансы, и в ходе работы ваша подавленная сексуальность раскроется, как весенний цветок!  
— Это невыносимо! — воскликнула бабушка Амалия и тоже устремилась к выходу. — Надо же понимать, о чем можно говорить вслух, а о чем...  
Следом за матриархом потянулись дяди.  
— Вы не хотите узнать, чем закончится эта история? — крикнул Эрнст.  
— Мы не хотим слушать эту похабщину, — пророкотал дядя Генрих — тот самый, у которого отпрыски до двенадцати лет не знали, как люди детей делают. А может, и до сих пор не знают. Надо спросить у Цили и Германа. В следующий раз, конечно же, ведь они уже безвозвратно испарились.  
Дядя Генрих удалился, не попрощавшись, за ним и дядя Алекс, прошипев:  
— Пьер Буль. Дети прокаженных играют в прокаженных[U6] .  
Мы остановились, печально считая поредевшую аудиторию. В зале остались сидеть только пунцовая мама, беззвучно хихикающая в кулачок тетя Минна — и папа, взирающий на нас с нескрываемо саркастической усмешкой. В коридоре Лена одевала и выпроваживала родственников.  
Вскоре не осталось ни одного гостя. Мама не пыталась их удержать.  
— Нам больше еды достанется, — прошептал Мартин.  
— Больше еды! Вы для этого гостей распугали? — воскликнула мама.  
— Мы не думали, что взрослые люди окажутся такими ханжами, — сказал Эрнст.  
— То, что вы разыгрывали, — грязно и отвратительно. Только скатерти перепортили! Софи! Сама стирать будешь! — Мама выглянула в коридор: — Лена, ты замочила скатерти?  
— Да, фрау Марта!  
— Не стирай пока! Софи! Марш в ванную, стирать будешь! — Выпроводив Софи, мама снова зашла в зал и попеняла: — Теперь вся родня будет думать, что у нас дома круглыми сутками пошлые разговоры. Они же не знали, в чем сущность Зиггиного психоанализа! Вы нас перед родственниками опозорили… Софи, что ты там мечтаешь? Не знаешь, где хозяйственное мыло?! Лена, дай ей мыло…  
— А что вы там дальше придумали? — спросила тетя Минна, когда мама удалилась в ванную контролировать процесс стирки.  
— Жена рассказывает своему отцу, что я не выполняю супружеские обязанности, тесть выгоняет меня из дома, а я прихватываю денежки. За мной приходят полицейские и ведут меня в тюрьму. А финальная сцена — меня судят еще и за подлог документов, и я там уже в платье. А моя жена теперь, — я кивнула на Оливера, — с моим другом.  
— Полицейская форма не понадобилась, и судейская мантия тоже, — со вздохом констатировал Оливер. — Пошли упакуем реквизит, завтра же его отдавать.  
Папа наконец вынул сигару изо рта и изрек:  
— Анна, это ты писала сцены с психоаналитиком?  
— Конечно.  
— Я, безусловно, понимаю — условности, присущие драматическому жанру, ограниченность спектакля по времени требует для наглядности вкладывать в его уста моментальные откровения. Но в реальном психоанализе не надо сразу вываливать про фрустрированное либидо, сыпать терминологией и толковать симптоматические действия. Надо, чтобы пациент пару месяцев походил, проникся, привык к тебе, и уже потом, исподволь, подготовленному, ты ему это объяснишь. Если ты его сразу огорошишь, он же больше не придет!  
— Получился «дикий психоанализ», — констатировала я. — Я знаю, пап. Это все именно что для наглядности.  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы в спектаклях изображали психоаналитиков. Необходимость зрелищности ведет к неизбежной вульгаризации анализа, а у несведущей публики сложится о нас превратное впечатление. Результат — антиреклама.  
Ему не понравилось. Он морщился, когда я разыгрывала его ответ на нормальной анатомии, и сидел с каменным лицом, когда Софи заливала скатерти — а ведь этот эпизод я позаимствовала из папиной книги. Ему не понравилось!  
— Сколько мне потребовалось сеансов с той женщиной с пятном на скатерти, чтобы установить причину ее действий, а у тебя — раз! — и готово!  
Мне кусок не лез в горло, когда мы поглощали пуримное угощение. Скоро я встала из-за стола — в воздухе висело напряжение, мама испепеляла нас взглядом, Софи после стирки рассматривала кровавые мозоли на пальцах — и я ушла в свою комнату, переоделась в свое платье и сгорбилась на стуле, пытаясь невидящим взглядом перечитать сценарий и не понимая, почему нельзя говорить вслух о том, чем занимаются абсолютно все. Мама только что сравнила проникновенные психоаналитические беседы с испражнением на городской площади. А папа считает, что я обнародовала его профессиональные секреты. Как будто он повар, а я рассказала по секрету всему свету, что в кафе и ресторанах туберкулезники и сифилитики готовят дохлую кошатину, мешая в салаты чужие объедки и сдабривая литрами майонеза гнилье двухмесячной давности, а сверху поплевывают.  
Ко мне зашла тетя Минна, взяла стул Софи, села рядом.  
— Я вижу, как ты расстроилась. Причем, когда уходили его мать, братья и сестры, тебе было неприятно, но не настолько важно. Ты же для него все это затеяла, да?  
— Если бы я хотела им понравиться, я бы не переписывала сценарий Эрнста!  
— А что там было?  
— По рассказу Зингера. Ты читала?  
— Нет.  
— Героиня признается Авигдору, что она девушка, он говорит, что они могут быть вместе, а она отвечает, что хочет получать профессию, а в облике женщины у нее в перспективе только кухня и вязание. И после этого она уезжает из города, прислав Хадассе развод. Авигдор разводится со своей женой и женится на Хадассе. Ничего интересного, как видишь. Обычная мелодрама, кто на ком женился. Им было бы интереснее смотреть на матримониальные перипетии, конечно!  
— А я уж подумала, ты решила сдаться. И этим спектаклем показываешь, что реально поступить только переодетой в юношу.  
— Я все равно буду поступать.  
— Не передумай. Если муж будет бегать от алиментов, или ты вообще ни за кого не выйдешь, ты должна будешь обеспечивать себя. Потому что найти такого человека, как Зиг, который взвалит на себя и жену, а еще и ее сестру…  
— Я понимаю.  
— Не расстраивайся. — Тетя приобняла меня, потрепала по голове и вышла, скрывшись в папиной комнате. Я прокралась следом и скрючилась у двери, припав к замочной скважине. Тетя стелила постель, папашу в замочную скважину видно не было.  
— Анна дуется, что ты ее не хвалишь, — слышался теткин голос.  
— Похоже, она в самом деле не понимает, — откликнулся отец.  
— Она не сможет стать хорошим психоаналитиком. У нее не хватает наглости и обаяния.  
— В первую очередь — гибкости и критичности. Она топорно, прямолинейно, безоглядно будет внедрять мои методы и тем самым распугает клиентуру. — Его голос резко повеселел: — На данном этапе! Подрастет. Научим.

 

[U1]Треугольные печенья с начинкой.

 

[U2]Свиток (ивр.), содержащий священное писание.

 

[U3] Еврейская масонская организация, членом которой был Фрейд.

 

[U4]Навес, под которым стоят брачующиеся в иудейском свадебном обряде.

 

[U5]Иудейская свадебная традиция.

 

[U6] Цитата из рассказа П. Буля «Неизвестный святой».


	6. Клоуны

На папиной кушетке растянулась фройляйн Райтшустер тридцати двух лет от роду, носик уточкой, головка — свеколкой, глазки махонькие. Надо лбом у нее зияла проплешина. Она дергала себя за челку и кидала вырванные волосы на пол.  
— Вы опять вырываете волосы, — мягко попенял отец.  
— Ой, доктор, я все время их вырываю, особенно когда одна ночью в постели лежу и не сплю. Утром они пучками возле кровати валяются.  
— Давно у вас такая привычка?  
— Лет с шести, доктор, не знаю, может, и раньше. Мне вспомнилось, доктор, как я нарисовала пару рисунков, на которых мужчина и женщина сами понимаете чем занимаются, рисовала и вырывала, и спрятала их под ковер, а мама их нашла. Она на меня не кричала, не ругала, просто посмотрела так тяжело, и мне так стыдно стало, доктор. Я уж и не помню, из какой книжки я почерпнула, ведь у меня только мама, отца я никогда не видела, мужчин посторонних у нас в доме не бывало, кроме дедушки и дяди, которые приходили по дням рождения. А я их ненавидела и хотела накормить… фекалиями, извините. Представляла себе, как я на своем кукольном сервизе им подам, только не знала, под какую еду замаскировать, чтоб не догадались, чтоб ели и причмокивали.  
— За что? — тихо спросил папа.  
— За что ненавидела?  
— Да.  
— За внимание. Мама и бабушка вокруг них суетятся, а для меня — одни угрозы. Им — лучшая еда, а мне — одна каша. Я как-то открыла шкаф, было интересно, что там, и оттуда вывалилась банка с зубным порошком, порошок рассыпался, а дедушка и бабушка так кричали, что я… А больше ничего про дедушку я не помню. Я так боялась бабушку, что как-то раз с плачем забежала в темный угол и отхлестала себя выбивалкой для ковров, у меня до сих пор шрамы на ногах, хотите, покажу, доктор? Нет? Жалко. — Фройляйн Райтшустер со вздохом опустила задранную юбку. — А бабка сказала, что она не собиралась меня наказывать. А я уж думала, что… Я не помню, что я такое сделала, но я так боялась бабушку. А почему выбивалкой, доктор? Она мне постоянно угрожала избить этим… инструментом. Называла его мухобойкой. Эта «мухобойка» была чуть ли не самым главным впечатлением моего детства.  
Отец еле слышно фыркнул, мудро улыбаясь. Я сопоставила факты: у мамаши Райтшустер не было мужчины, вот и не сходил у нее с языка фаллический символ.  
Фройляйн Райтшустер продолжала изливать душу:  
— Я знала, что меня будут бить мухобойкой, мне об этом напоминали чуть ли не через каждые пять минут. Угрозы избиения повторялись намного чаще, чем осуществлялись. Я не хочу спать — меня будут «бить палкой» (любимое выражение мамы), не хочу кушать кашу — меня будут бить… Когда я упала на улице и измазала одежду в снегу, о, это было невыносимо!  
Я содрогнулась у себя в уютном шкафу. Какое либеральное воспитание! И это за отказ кушать кашу и засыпать по приказу.  
— Так мы про волосы начинали, да, доктор?  
— Да, про волосы. Вы сказали, что привычка вырывать у вас появилась лет в шесть, наряду с первыми сексуальными фантазиями, строго пресеченными вашей мамой.  
— Точно не скажу, в шесть или около того. Когда мне было лет восемь, мама запретила мне рвать волосы, сказав, что образуются залысины, и рвала ли я дальше — не помню, кажется, я послушалась, но когда мне было лет двенадцать или тринадцать, я увидела, как мама собрала в пучок распущенные волосы моей подружки — подружкина мама, не моя — и вытянула оттуда отмершие волосины, т.е. выпавшие. Я тогда вспомнила, что делала так же, и снова принялась за дело, и до сих пор вырываю. А еще — а еще, доктор, я вам признаюсь! — у меня есть дурная привычка вырывать себе волосы ТАМ, когда я сижу на ночном горшке. Иногда волосяные луковицы воспаляются на месте вырванного волоса, и там вроде прыщика, я покажу!  
— Не надо!  
— Что значит — не надо показывать?! Вы же доктор!  
— Я вам верю на слово! Продолжайте, Сара.  
— Я, наверно, лет с восьми или девяти вырываю ТАМ, точно не скажу. Я могу, конечно, побрить, но зачем, ведь у меня нет мужчины, а если побрить, то оно колется и отрастает — неудобно, и я могу сбрить только с самого верху, а ниже — я уже бритвой не полезу, можно пораниться! Я всегда это делаю, когда сижу на горшке. У меня сформировалась привычка. Даже когда я себе говорю не вырывать, чтобы не было этих прыщиков и вросших волос под кожей, я все равно держу руку там, рядом, я ее пропускаю под согнутой коленкой, вот так.  
— Вы хотите избавиться от этой привычки?  
— Я понимаю, что привычка глупая и опасная в плане инфекции — ковырять себе лобок, но я не могу сидеть на унитазе. Тогда бы я не дотягивалась, т.е. не видела бы свой лобок, это было бы неудобнее, да, но, понимаете, я не могу сидеть на унитазе! Когда я была совсем маленькой и не умела сидеть, няня — у нас была одна служанка, она же горничная, она же няня — она сажала меня на горшок, чтобы я не пачкала пеленки, тем самым избавляя себя от лишней стирки. Она брала меня на руки, прижимала спиной к своей груди, держала над горшком и говорила «пис-пис» и «а-а» — это рассказывала мне мама — и тем самым приучила меня к горшку — раньше, чем надо, а отучиться я не смогла до сих пор! Я никуда не могу выехать на отдых — мне нужно тащить с собой этот горшок, потому что ни на что другое я не могу сходить по-большому. Я и на работе не могу. Я еще в детстве сказала себе, что если я выйду замуж, мне будет очень стыдно перед мужем и свекровью, что я не могу без горшка, и я решила, что лучшее средство — не выходить замуж. И вот, мне 32 года, доктор, а я — старая дева! И все из-за горшка!  
— Как вы думаете, почему вы так привязались к горшку?  
— Я не знаю, доктор, но вспоминаются два эпизода. Я пробовала сходить на унитаз, но тут вбежала бабушка, распахнула дверь туалета и что-то закричала. Она все время кричала и злилась, я очень боялась бабушку. Это был ужасный образ из моего детства, с вечным криком… Закричала что-то незначительное, вроде — чайник вскипел, что-то в этом духе, но кричала так, как будто прям пожар, надо срываться и бежать. А потом я пошла в гимназию, и я попробовала сходить в туалет там, а знаете, какой был туалет в нашей гимназии? Одно очко и никакой дверцы. Девочка сидит над очком, а перед ней толпится еще десять человек, все заглядывают ей ТУДА и разговаривают с ней… о жизни, о вкусах и нравах. И вот я присела по-большому, а тут вбегает одноклассница, и опять — надо куда-то бежать, и называет имя нашей учительницы. А учительница была вроде моей бабушки. Тоже старая, тоже вечно кричала и ругалась. Она давала детям пощечины, раз ударила меня по руке за то, что я нарисовала на руке, вот тут, цветы, а еще — ударила меня по голове за почерк. — Райтшустер всхлипнула. — И все, и я больше ничего не могла, потому что та девочка стояла, смотрела мне ТУДА и кричала.  
— Скажите мне, Сара, а вы мастурбируете?  
— Как это относится к делу, доктор? — возмутилась болезная, как будто фекальные откровения звучали приличнее.  
— Сара, я должен знать о вас все, и ваша единственная обязанность как пациентки — рассказывать мне всю правду без утайки. Эта информация тоже ценна, она поможет нам разобраться в причине вырывания волос.  
— А при чем здесь волосы и это?  
— Чтобы установить взаимосвязь или отсутствие таковой, я прежде всего должен знать, мастурбируете вы или нет, — мягко увещевал папа.  
— Иногда я кладу руку на лобок. Просто кладу и ничего не делаю. Во-первых, у меня руки грязные, во-вторых, ногти длинные, я горжусь своими ногтями, посмотрите, какие у меня длинные ногти! А фантазия хорошо работает, и рукоблудие мне незачем. Максимум, что я делаю физически — я могу скрестить и сжать ноги.  
— И вам удается так легко вызвать оргазм? — недоверчиво уточнил папенька.  
— Пульсацию матки, — сообщила фройляйн Райтшустер. — Ощущения не такие ошеломительные, как о них пишут, но нужно же на эту ночь снять напряжение и заснуть наконец.  
— Вот мы и выяснили. — Папаша негромко и очень ласково заговорил: — Вырывание волос замещает у вас акт мастурбации. Вы запрещаете себе это занятие — грязные руки, длинные ногти, но у вас необоримое желание чем-то занять руки, и вы запускаете их себе в волосы, по аналогии — волосы на голове и на лобке, лоб и лобок, вы как бы вытягиваете вверх свой клитор, к которому не прикасаетесь на самом деле.  
— Вы предлагаете мне мастурбировать вручную, доктор?!  
— Я вам ничего не советую. Все решения принимаете только вы сами.  
Сара подумала и добавила:  
— В общем, поняла я, для чего люди любовью занимаются. Не для мифического удовольствия, а чтобы унять малоприятное напряжение.  
— Совершенно верно, — вздохнул папенька, — клин клином.  
Райтшустер вскинула на него подозрительный взгляд. Папаша увел разговор от собственной персоны:  
— А что именно вы себе представляете, Сара?  
— Мужчину и женщину…  
— А как они выглядят?  
— Разные всякий раз. Они ни на кого не похожи, если вы про это. Нет, нет, себя — никогда!  
— Что они делают? — не отставал папаша.  
— Раздевают друг друга, целуют, и так далее. А больше всего… меня… впечатляет… э-э… ректальное взаимодействие. И мне так стыдно, что именно такое! Это же больно должно быть.  
— Вы сказали, что если бы у вас появился мужчина, вы бы непременно стали бриться.  
— Конечно!  
— Соответственно, удаление волос ассоциируется у вас с перспективой секса. В тот момент, когда в вашем заднем проходе находится столбик кала, имеющий форму пениса, вместо мастурбации вы вырываете волосы — а что у вас значительно развита анальная эротика, вы доказываете своими фантазиями.  
— Ну, это потому, что это непривычно, необычно.  
— А теперь, Сара, когда мы выяснили, в чем суть, вам уже не захочется выдергивать волосы. А если рука по привычке потянется — расскажите мне, мы снова обсудим, проработаем, как говорим мы, психоаналитики, и у вас пройдет это навязчивое действие. Вы уже знаете, что оно обозначает. Вы скрывали от себя причину этого действия, но мы с вами установили, теперь ваша задача — примириться с вашими побуждениями, и когда вы в следующий раз ко мне придете, вы расскажете, вырывали вы волосы или нет. Жду вас в четверг!  
— До свидания, доктор!  
Фройляйн Райтшустер удалилась. Отец отворил дверцу шкафа и подал мне руку. Я величаво выступила из шкафа, словно из фиакра.  
— Ты умница, что не засмеялась.  
— Ну что ты, пап, это легкий случай, то бишь перенос у нее на тебя хороший, а я с ужасом жду, что придут экземпляры вроде тех, от которых Задгер откупался, будут тебе угрожать судом, полицией, дуэлью, что в газету напишут, будто ты их домогался, сначала сами секса требовать, а потом — якобы ты их обесчестил или изнасиловал, и попробуй докажи…  
— То самое, против чего я предостерегал апостолов и предостерегать буду. Не стоит слишком уж проникаться их стенаниями, а то они тебе по ночам сниться начнут. Будь сдержанной, вежливой, корректной, любезной на ту сумму, которую они тебе платят, но никакого флирта, со своей стороны ни в коем случае, и их поползновения пресекай. Чтобы у них развеялись иллюзии возможности сближения. Будь суховатой и деловитой, не принимай близко к сердцу. И не впечатляйся, если они тебе свободно наассоциируют, как стул опускают тебе на голову, «хочется вас, доктор, сковородкой по голове ударить» — это они тебе мстят за свое чрезмерное обнажение, что ты их заставила вытащить наружу всю грязь.  
— Легко тебе говорить — не впечатляйся! — содрогнулась я.  
— Не показывай, что обиделась. Покажешь — развернутся и уйдут навсегда…  
— …и денежки с собой унесут.  
— Аннерль, обрати внимание: ты должна говорить как можно меньше. Пациент пришел сам выговориться, душу излить, а не слушать твои камлания наукообразные. Уразумела?  
— Пап, я б не сдержалась. Эта мухобойка — я бы брякнула, что фаллический символ.  
— Символ, ну и что? В следующий раз она мне расскажет, где впервые увидела мужские гениталии, как она их восприняла, еще про строгую маму, про свою ночную вазу, здесь же жалоб — море неразливанное.  
— Да, а как в таких семьях с Эдиповым комплексом, когда одна мама?  
— Точно так же! Только здесь и агрессия, и либидо направляются на маму. Она мне еще расскажет, как интересовалась маминым телом. А прямо по курсу нашего психоаналитического плавания, — папаша показал мне блокнот с расписанием, — Адель! Мне удалось спровадить ее мамочку, сегодня придет одна. Был перерыв в сеансах, она отлеживалась после аборта.  
Я прыгнула в шкаф.  
— Доктор Фрейд! Вы как спросите! — всхлипывала на кушетке 16-летняя гимназистка, не ставшая матерью.  
— Сейчас вы можете выговориться, наконец рассказать все, что вас тяготило долгие годы, — нежно прошептал папа.  
— Доктор! Мне так тяжело вспоминать про мое детство! Отчим мне каждый день повторял: «Ты — орущая истеричка, ты — чокнутая шизофреничка, ты — больная, ты — безумная! Ты — ненормальная, ты — сумасшедшая!» Я приходила в школу, ведь я была совсем маленькой, я не знала значения этих слов. Он же взрослый, он умный, он все знает, его надо слушаться. И я всем говорила: я — истеричка, я — шизофреничка…  
Шизофреничка? Лукавит пациентка, лукавит. В конце XIX века, когда она была маленькой девочкой, еще диагноза такого не было — «шизофрения». Его ввел в обиход Ойген Блейлер из цюрихской психлечебницы «Бургхёльцли». Я знаю, потому что он — папин поклонник, последователь и корреспондент.  
— …ненормальная, сумасшедшая, больная, безумная, сейчас он вызовет «психиатрическую бригаду», и меня увезут в смирительной рубашке.  
Я подпрыгнула на месте и чуть не пробила головой потолок шкафа. Сегодня какой-то урожай обиженных дочек!  
— А еще он каждый день угрожал сдать меня в детский дом. Когда я на прогулке, мне было пять лет, зашла за дом — меня увел один мальчик, ему было шесть лет, он считал, что меня чересчур опекают — мама и няня оббегали весь район, пошли в полицию, а когда мы вернулись — дома был ад… А когда мы снова убежали от мамы — он привел меня к себе домой, и мы лежали в его постели.  
— Были прикосновения? — ласково прошелестел папик.  
— Не было, — мрачно констатировала Адель. — Я потом познакомилась с девочкой, которая его знала, и я ей рассказала, что он приглашал меня к себе домой, а она была из простецкой семьи и так грубо спросила: «А в постель он тебя не приглашал?» И я сказала: «Нет», но у меня было внутреннее сопротивление этой лжи. Потому что на самом деле приглашал, но не в том смысле, какой вкладывала та девочка. Мы просто лежали и разговаривали.  
Папаша разочарованно сморщился.  
— У меня была подружка, на четыре года старше, она тоже говорила, что меня чересчур опекают, а я ответила: «Так это ж хорошо, что опекают!» — я тогда думала, что мама всегда права. Но тот мальчик мне объяснил, что это очень стыдно, и мы снова убегали за дом и в частный сектор, мы шли по дороге, и я сочиняла ему сказку про ведьму, сестру моей матери. У моей матери нет сестры, но я ее придумала. А потом мы забрели в чужие огороды, и нас поймала женщина, которая там полола грядки. Я не помню, что она нам сказала, но помню: я ей сказала, что у меня нет ни мамы, ни папы, что я живу со злой мачехой. Она спросила: «А кто тебе купил это платьице?» Я сказала: «Тетя из Вупперталя прислала посылку» — и это была правда. Она спросила: «А кто тебе купил сандалики?» Я ответила: «Двоюродная бабушка», — и это тоже была правда. Она поверила, видно, решила, что такой маленький ребенок не может все это придумать, особенно про Вупперталь. Не самый основной город. А потом мама стала бегать по всему району, нас искать, встретилась с той женщиной, и когда я пришла домой — я не помню, может, меня поймали и притащили, а может, сама пришла — мама обиделась на «злую мачеху», та тетка ей сказала: «Как, у нее есть мама? А она мне сказала…» И отчим стал угрожать сдать меня в детский дом! Боже мой, как я испугалась! У меня брахикардия, — и Адель вывернула шею, чтобы видеть папу. Папаша моментально сделал скорбное лицо, хотя за полсекунды до того беззвучно хохотал. Я ухмылялась в шкафу: тахикардия и брадикардия в одночасье постигли бедняжку Адель!  
— Доктор, вам меня жалко?  
— Конечно, дорогая. Я представляю, какое это было потрясение для ребенка.  
Казалось бы, нейтральные слова — но с какой нежностью, каким душевным голосом папа это произнес! Какие кошачьи манеры! Я закусила губу. Мне до такого уровня актерской игры еще ползти и ползти. И вряд ли доползу.  
Адель держалась за сердце и часто дышала.  
— Вам налить водички, дорогая?  
— Не надо, — морщась, простонала Адель, — я пью только дома, только из своего стакана, отчим говорил, что сходил в гости — и принес на губе герпес, теперь чуть похолодает — у него эта штука на губе или под носом! Не надо.  
Папа пожал плечами.  
Адель еще поохала и затихла.  
— Легче? — прожурчал папачиус.  
— Улеглось, — согласилась Адель. — Кажется.  
— Отдохните, расслабьтесь. Здесь только вы и я. Я для того, чтобы слушать о тех несправедливостях, которые вы пережили.  
— Да-а… — Адель вздохнула и окрепшим голосом продолжала: — Так вот, про родителей. Я сказала, что буду вместо служанки, я буду говорить родителям «вы», вытирать пыль и мыть пол. Меня часто ругали, что я не вытираю пыль и не мою пол.  
— В пять лет? — уточнил папа.  
— Да. И я все это делала. Я очень испугалась.  
— Долго?  
— Долго работала? Я не помню. Может, месяц, может, два. Может, одну или две недели. В детстве время так тянется. Помню, как я решила опять перейти на «ты». У отчима был халат, который меня пугал, темно-коричневый с бело-желтыми пятнами, страшный. И как-то мама обмолвилась, что это она его купила. И я с преувеличенным изумлением закричала: «Тыыы?!», потому что сил никаких уже не было ей выкать. И быть преувеличенно вежливой. А у них с тех пор вошло в привычку пугать меня детдомом и психиатрической бригадой, которая приедет и меня скрутит. Чайник не на ту конфорку поставила — уже сумасшедшая. Чай наливала и на стол пролила? Полоумная! Мне не нравится платье, которое мама для меня выбрала, не спросив меня? Ненормальная! Я пытаюсь протестовать, а они мне — психиатрическая бригада. Я, когда подросла, стала им возражать, что если бы существовала такая бригада, то людей бы в квартирах не осталось. Всех за малейший протест уволакивала бы такая бригада, вызванная родственниками. И я узнала, что и в детдом ребенка сдать нельзя, а то бы все давно сдали. И у людей не осталось бы детей. А они только повторяли: «Истеричка, у тебя паранойя!» А отчим припугнул меня детдомом и бригадой, даже когда узнал, что я забеременела! Потому что только чокнутая шизофреничка может забеременеть без мужа! Конечно, я дура, куда ему, студенту, на мне жениться. Но я просто хотела — я представляла себе, что уйду из дома и буду жить у Хайнца, потому что сил никаких нет каждый день слушать про сумасшедшую!  
— А он вам обещал, Адель?  
— Конечно, нет, доктор! Мне просто нравилось… мечтать. Пока ничего не было. А потом один раз было. То есть он знакомый знакомого старшего брата моей подруги, вот. Я его даже после этого один раз видела, на улице. Прошел, процедил сквозь зубы: «Привет», и все. Я поняла, что нечего тут и думать, я не сумасшедшая, я решила забыть, я бы маме и не сказала, если бы… — Адель раздраженно цокнула языком и умолкла.  
Отец поинтересовался:  
— А как вы решили обвинить отчима?  
— Прочитала в газете про судебный процесс над одним мужиком, который изнасиловал и убил тринадцатилетнюю служанку, а мужику было пятьдесят. А тут мама сказала отчиму — кто ее за язык тянул?! — про меня, а он сразу: «Я вызову психиатрическую бригаду! Ты сумасшедшая! Будешь рожать — сдам в детдом!» Ну на тебе детдом!!!  
— Вы ему отомстили за унижения, — папенька подпустил в свой голос тихого злорадства, проникнутого глубочайшим согласием и пониманием.  
— Ага. Вот только забеременеть от него невозможно, как оказалось. У него криптография[U1]. Я еще маленькая была, слышала, что мама с ним про это дело говорила, я поняла, что это болезнь, но не знала, думала, это как герпес. Его обследовали и выпустили.  
Видела бы Адель папкины гримасы…  
— Но я ведь не истеричка, доктор?  
— Вы просто маленький обиженный ребенок, которого обделили нежностью. Вам так нужна была ласка, а вы получали только окрики.  
— Как, доктор, я и не шизофреничка?  
— Конечно, нет, Адель!  
— Доктор! Я сейчас расплачусь! Получается, мамочка мне врала! — взвизгнула Адель. Издевается? Папа сохранил серьезную мину:  
— Ваша мама вас слишком строго воспитывала.  
— Доктор, я как будто маму предаю. Вы говорите, что я нормальная, а мама с отчимом мне внушали, что я полоумная, огромное противоречие! Кому же мне верить?  
— Адель, вы немного невротизированы, только и всего.  
— Немножко, но все же есть?  
— Вы просто обижены и подавлены — отчимом, матерью, вашим дезертиром Хайнцем. Но мы вас подлечим. Мы справимся, верьте, Адель, мои сеансы пойдут вам на пользу, восстановят ваше душевное равновесие и хорошее самочувствие.  
— Но как, доктор Фрейд? Они же не начнут ко мне по-человечески относиться!  
— А мы с вами научимся правильно реагировать на их реплики.  
— Хотелось бы!  
— Жду вас завтра, в то же время!  
— До свидания, доктор!  
Адель дематериализовалась. Я захихикала в шкафу. Брахикардия и криптография! На уровне психиатрических познаний Аделиных родителей, валящих в одну кучу истерию, шизофрению и паранойю. Наверно, она верила и в то, что «с первого раза не залетают»? А папашенька! Виртуоз!  
Я приоткрыла дверцу и выглянула.  
— Заметила? — бросил папаша, держа сигару на отлете и запустив другую руку в карман жилета. — Однотипное воспитание, противоположные результаты.  
Как многолик Эдипов комплекс. Адель хотела избавиться от своего отчима, обвинив его в изнасиловании. Если бы я сидела на месте папы, удалось бы мне придержать язык и не ляпнуть раньше времени, что глубоко внутри она этого хотела? Еще рано, я понимаю, она еще не готова принять эту правду о себе. Ее нужно будет долго подготавливать. А я должна не пропустить ни одного сеанса с Аделью, чтобы впитывать, как папе удается этого добиться, подготовить пациентов, чтобы они принимали и не прекословили.  
— Пап, а что такое идентификация с агрессором? Это когда обижают, а ты потом думаешь — я сама виновата, как бы ставишь себя на место обидчика и осознаешь, что им двигало и что он был прав?  
— Точно.  
— Это как у Адели, когда она спрашивает… обижается, что она не сумасшедшая?  
Отец кивнул, налил себе воды из графина и повернулся к моему шкафу:  
— Теперь беги, сейчас Гарри придет.  
— Герр Иммеркранке[U2] ?  
— Он самый.  
— А что у него?  
— Ненавидит свою фамилию. Слышит от чужих людей «герр Иммеркранке!», и борется с желанием либо разукрасить физию собеседнику, либо убежать и наложить на себя руки.  
— А поменять официально?  
— Психологический барьер. «Ну как же это я поменяю!» Он ко мне пришел после того, как сидел у себя, думал про свою фамилию, и ему неудержимо захотелось расколошматить себе голову об стенку. Как он выразился, свою бесполезную тупую черепушку, в которой не мозги, а мякина. Он представил себе, как он вот так в стенку, и череп разобьется, как бутылка, осколки во все стороны полетят, мозги с кровью польются — и потерял сознание. Со стула не упал, на секунду потерял. Голова закружилась, перед глазами пошло пятнами. Тут он вспомнил, что в тот же день у него было сильнейшее желание выковырять себе глаз вилкой, рука сама тянулась, и он еле-еле, изо всех сил, сдержался. Наутро он уже был у меня и просил больничный.  
— А что ты написал? Невроз навязчивых?  
— Анна! Если человек ненавидит свою фамилию, это значит — что?  
— Что ты его потчуешь стандартными заклинаниями: нежелание сменить свою ненавистную фамилию гнездится в страхе кастрации. Выспрашиваешь, не боялся ли он, что у него пенис маловат.  
Папа расцвел:  
— Ну и?  
— А на фамилию он, должно быть, переносит враждебные чувства к своему отцу, коренящиеся еще в периоде Эдипова комплекса. Она ведь, фамилия, от папаши ему досталась. Расскажите мне, больной, как вас отец в детстве обижал?  
— Кричал у меня: «Будь проклят тот день, когда мудак-папаша встретил шлюху-мамашу, что ж его до сих пор машиной не переехало сорок пять раз. Будь проклят тот день, когда родился я, замарался». Потом обмяк, шепчет: «Видите, доктор, я свихнулся с ума, как у меня язык повернулся, у нормального человека не может…» Все, беги, сейчас уже придет.  
Если герр — пора ретироваться. Мама разрешает мне сидеть в шкафу только во время сеансов с молодыми женщинами. А дальше — усадят за уроки, отпороть и постирать воротничок и манжеты гимназического платья, а то и отправят помогать на кухне.  
И меня анализировать некогда. Пока я была в гимназии, тут уже побывало пять человек, и ожидается еще четыре герра.

* * *

— Доктор, мне нужна справка, что я не сумасшедший, — с порога выпалил посетитель.  
Я смотрела в щелочку двери шкафа. Костлявый седой субъект в обвисшем пиджаке не продвигался дальше порога.  
— Присаживайтесь, — сухо, но с толикой приветливости произнес папа, указывая ему сигарой на кушетку.  
— Да мне ненадолго, мне только справку взять!  
— Справками не торгуем, — внушительно объяснил отец.  
— Я не могу у вас рассусоливать, мне нужно срочно предоставить справку в суд.  
— Когда суд?  
— В понедельник.  
— Вот и отлично, есть целая неделя — пять рабочих дней — до заседания.  
— Вы придете на заседание и предъявите справку, что я нормальный!  
— Я не оказываю нотариальных и адвокатских услуг, — информировал папа, — а прежде чем выписать вам документ с моей подписью и печатью, я обязан вас проанализировать, пусть и, так сказать, экспресс-курсом, уложиться в пятидневку. Вам известна стоимость моих услуг?  
Мужик заерзал на кушетке, пятернями сминая штаны на коленях.  
— За сегодня я проплачу, а больше и не надо.  
— С вас 50 крон.  
— Уф! Ух! Эх! Нет, не вперед! За справку! Дадите справку — заплачу!  
— Итак, что же вас беспокоит, герр?..  
— Меня зовут Фред — это все, что вам нужно знать!  
— Как же я вам справочку оформлю, — фыркнул папаша, — просто Фред?  
— Какая разница!  
— Так кто же вы у нас?  
— Я — единственный в Австрии некрополист!  
— ?  
— Я так и знал, что вы не знаете, а еще врач! Всезнайка! Я — специалист по кладбищам!  
— Так, — папаша изобразил сосредоточенное участие и затянулся сигарой. Фред выхватил дешевые сигареты и не с первого раза зажег спичку, дрожащими руками закурил, держа сигарету большим и указательным пальцами, обратив горящий конец себе в ладонь.  
— И за что привлекаетесь?  
— За мародерство и осквернение могил!  
— Крестики, коронки? — прищурился папик.  
— Какие крестики! Я вам не грабитель! Это меня обвиняют! Я служу возвышенной цели! Наслаждаясь красотой могил, я брожу в умиротворении среди восхитительных памятников и нахожу новый приют истлевшим косточкам прелестных девушек, которых смерть навеки запечатлела в цвете их юности! Они в земле лежат, словно в небе парят, легкие и нежные, как лебеди белоснежные, с улыбкой прелестной, немного печальной, полной чудесной ласки прощальной, как в танце застывшие, только прогнившие.  
— Только девочек?  
— От одиннадцати до девятнадцати лет.  
— А что вы с ними делаете?  
— Выкапываю и домой приношу. Покупаю им красивые платья, шляпки. Наряжаю их. И сажаю в своей квартире, они — мои гостьи, они — украшение моей скромной берлоги. Я с ними разговариваю, чай пью, им заливаю.  
— И сколько у вас очаровательных гостий?  
— Тринадцать, — сообщил Фред, — несчастливое число, доктор, сам не верил в эти числа, но на тринадцатой меня и заметили. Пришел на кладбище с домкратом, четырнадцатую выкапывать, а меня уже ждали.  
— Полиция?  
— Родственнички предварительно выкопанных. С лопатами. Если бы помочь, так нет — за мной погнались! Теперь домой зайти не могу, там уж точно полиция ждет! Грубо обращаются, мужланы, — всхлипнул Фредди, — а ведь мой маленький гарем — такие нежные создания, цветочки, брань полицейских — не для нежных ушек моих красавиц!  
— Фред, — увещевал папа, — вам лучше взять справку о том, что вы нездоровы. Тогда, быть может, вы останетесь на свободе.  
— Что-о-о, я здоров!  
— Но ведь это статья. Мародерство, надругательство над могилой. Вы, я вижу, по жизни спокойный, адекватный человек, только вот есть у вас такое необычное хобби. Но оно же живым вреда не приносит! Если вы предъявите справку, что вы нездоровы, наблюдаетесь у психиатра, у вас есть шанс, что в лечебницу вы не попадете, будете наблюдаться диспансерно, т.е. раз в квартал ходить, отмечаться, но на свободе, а не за решеткой!  
Примерно через час папа уболтал Фреда. Вроде бы некрополист получил свою справку и откланялся, все затихло, но я не получала от папы инструкций вылезать — и сидела, не шевелилась.  
— «Характер и анальная эротика»[U3] … Где «Характер…» — пробормотал кто-то, явно не папа, и дверца моего шкафа распахнулась. Свет брызнул в глаза. Щурясь, я воззрилась на нарушителя спокойствия.  
— О! Это вы, дядя Ранк? Что ж у вас голос такой утробный, я и не узнала!  
— О, утробный, теория подтверждается… — прошептал Отто, фанатично блеснув глазами, плюхнулся в папино кресло и схватил блокнот. — Стоять! Скажи мне, девочка, — вопросил дядя Ранк, — когда ты сидишь в этом шкафу, ты представляешь себе, что находишься в утробе матери? Всякий раз, когда ты вылезаешь из шкафа, ты как бы заново рождаешься, да?  
— Что вы несете, дядя Ранк?  
— Вот зачем ты употребила слово «несете»? Курица несет яйца! То бишь рожает!  
А ему менора точно на ногу упала? — засомневалась я. Похоже, что на голову!  
— Я сформулировал гипотезу. Еще не подтверждена. Требует статистических данных, — нетерпеливо объяснил Ранк. — Скажи, зачем ты полезла в шкаф?  
— Дядя Ранк, вы же за «Анальной эротикой» заходили!  
— Да, искать там абзац об инфантильной теории рождения ребенка через задний проход, аки фекалии.  
— Вон в том шкафу, на самой верхней полке, туда папа ставит свои монографии!  
Отто подтащил кресло, разулся, влез на кресло и извлек из-под потолка папашин бестселлер.  
— Видишь ли, я исследую влияние психологической травмы при рождении на дальнейшую жизнь человека. Например, когда мы обуваемся, засовываем ногу в ботинок, — Ранк проиллюстрировал свои слова делом, — это ли не обратная проекция рождения! Традицией носить обувь мы не только и не столько защищаем ноги от повреждений, сколько напоминаем себе о внутриутробном периоде и рождении, о нашем появлении на свет из утробы, именно поэтому, когда мы сбрасываем обувь, придя домой после трудного дня, мы испытываем несравненное облегчение — мы снова рождены на свет, это ли не интерполяция!  
— Дядя Ранк, вы что, увидели, как кошка рожает?  
— Какая кошка! Женщина! Ты же знаешь, я иногда в меде занятия посещаю. Присутствую, так сказать. Учитель помогает пробраться к его знакомым на пары. И как-то раз я был в родзале. Группа из десяти человек, я — одиннадцатый, нас завели, и я увидел это зрелище, эти роды. Меня потрясло. Одного парня там вырвало, другой в обморок упал, а я — нет. Стою и смотрю, оцепенел.  
— И сформулировал гипотезу.  
— Да, — истово заключил Ранк.  
Он схватил «Характер и анальную эротику» и убежал на кухню — конспектировать. Как только Отто покинул кабинет, явился папа, и я поспешно захлопнула дверцы шкафа: следом прибыла… фаллическая мухобойка! — я хотела сказать, Сара Райтшустер.  
— Я последовала психоаналитической агитации и поранилась ногтем!  
—? — Папаша выразительно опустил глаза.  
— Я читала при свечке «Фрагмент анализа одного случая истерии»[U4], я заметила, что положила туда руку, поверх ночной рубашки, и я подумала — столько об этом говорится, надо попробовать — и поцарапалась!  
— До крови?  
— Почему все сразу спрашивают про кровь? Нет, я себя не лишила пальцем!  
— Все? — съязвил папа. — Кого вы еще оповестили?  
— Я так выразилась! Я подумала, что все бы так спросили, и вы в самом деле спросили…  
— Значит, вы слегка поцарапались, — констатировал отец.  
— Но мне больно. И я думаю, что у меня руки грязные, и я могла занести инфекцию. Уже три дня больно и неудобно. Я чувствую, словно инфекция поднимается вверх, в матку, трубы, яичники! Вы мне тут насоветовали, я попробовала впервые в жизни, и я, похоже, заразилась!  
Отец выразительно кашлянул.  
— У вас появились выделения? — безнадежно уточнил он. — Высыпания или изъязвления на половых губах?  
— Да вы что, нет!  
— Вы просто слишком боитесь загрязнения и обращаете чрезмерное внимание на все незначительные соматические проявления...  
— Я прямо чувствую, как инфекция поднимается, — повторила Сара.  
— Теперь вы знаете, что нужно было предварительно помыть руки и укоротить ногти.  
— Вы что! Мои ногти — моя единственная радость, моя гордость! — Она выбросила вперед руку, показывая папеньке когтистую длань, наткнулась на подлокотник его кресла и обломала три ногтя. — Ииииаааах!!! Я сломала ногти, видите, видите, все из-за вас, я сломала свои ногти! — Сара схватила «раненую» руку и принялась баюкать, дуя на пальцы и приговаривая: — Мои девочки, мои маленькие! Ну ничего, не плачьте, мамочка вас снова вырастит…

* * *

— Черт, — я уткнулась лбом в кулак, уронив вилку в тарелку цветной капусты.  
— Анна? — Мама подозрительно глянула на меня.  
— Я забыла попросить у Ранка принести мне протоколы!  
Мне пока трудно читать стенографические знаки, вот и потренируюсь, восполнив, пусть и опосредованно, пропуск заседаний. Я же не пойду в среду на заседание неподготовленная!  
— Пап, ты не забудешь ему напомнить? Мне твои болезные совсем голову заморочили.  
— Так сходи телефонируй, когда поешь и сделаешь уроки, — изрек отец. Перед его тарелкой пучила глаза шила-на-гиг.  
— Откуда у Отто денежки на телефон? — Мартин так сжал вилку, что та грозила погнуться. Недешевое ведь удовольствие для нашего гимназиста, секретарствующего в Психоаналитическом обществе.  
— Я решил устранить это досадное упущение в оборудовании ранковской квартирки, сегодня крошке Ранку как раз кабель тянут, вот он и убежал раньше времени, с нами не пообедал.  
— Раньше всех перехватил, — буркнула мама.  
В ущерб нашему семейному бюджету, конечно же!  
Вечером у Отто заработал новенький телефон. Первым он позвонил, конечно, папе. Тот изложил мою просьбу, и назавтра Отто притащил свои записи.  
Как только я с помощью словаря расшифровала первую страницу стенограммы Ранка, выяснилось, что на следующей неделе заседания не будет. Папа объявил, что срочно уезжает с тетей в Италию. Тетя паковала чемоданы, а папа обзванивал страдальцев, сообщая, когда вернется.  
Мы сидели в комнате мальчиков и прислушивались.  
— Нет, почему нельзя сделать в Вене?! — солировал Оливер, обуреваемый приступом скупердяйства. — Зачем тратить столько денег…  
Мартин пожал плечами:  
— Гинеколог шепнет пару ласковых, и так по всей больнице, и скоро все медики в городе будут знать.  
— Ну и что? И так все, кто у нас дома бывает, всё сразу понимают, — констатировал Эрнст.  
— Одно дело — домыслы, и другое — факт аборта, — сказал Мартин.  
— Но это же так дорого!!! — взвыл Оливер. Я объяснила, как будто это я старшая:  
— Ну ты понимаешь вообще, какая это боль — аборт?! Он виноват. И он таким образом извиняется перед тетей.  
— За счет детей, — проскрипел Мартин. — У Ранка давно ноженька срослась, а я продолжаю голодать в универе. — Он рухнул на койку, закинув руки за голову, и злорадно добавил: — А Ранк утрется. Папаша доказал, что он не такой, как он думает.  
— Как вы вообще можете говорить об этом вслух, — процедила Софи.  
— Мы просто унаследовали откровенность, стремление не замалчивать проблемы, а обсуждать их и находить выход. Мы не можем помалкивать и делать вид, будто все хорошо, а мы тут все слепые, глухие и ничего не понимаем. Наследственность у нас такая, — я скрестила руки на груди, закинула ногу на ногу и с глумливой снисходительностью глянула на сестру. Как будто она не дочь святотатца.  
— Анна, ты в чем маму подозреваешь? — прыснул Эрнст. Мартин и Оливер переглянулись и покатились со смеху.  
— Ни в чем, все люди разные! — быстро сказала я. Мама ведь тоже, точно так же, как Софи, предпочитает не говорить вслух об отношениях папы и тети. И о том, почему они регулярно уезжают вдвоем, а нас с собой не берут. Накладно тащить все семейство? Было бы логичнее, если бы он уезжал с мамой, а тетку оставлял присматривать за нами. Наверняка, если маму спросят, она воскликнет, что ничего не знала, даже не подозревала!  
— Мы просто тоже хотим в Италию, — пояснила я. — Но мы понимаем, что тетя, так сказать, больше заслужила.  
Перед сном я вытащила стопку открыток с видами Италии — папенькиных трофеев. И что я должна сделать, чтобы занять место тетки и сопровождать его в поездках? У меня запылали лицо и уши, а в низу живота появилось тянущее ощущение. Я зажмурилась.  
— Выключи свет, — буркнула Софи, ворочаясь, — я спать хочу.  
Я выключила лампу и юркнула под одеяло. Провожать папашу и тетю никто завтра не пойдет, мы все будем в гимназии, Мартин — в универе.

 

[U1]Адель имеет в виду крипторхизм.

 

[U2]Вечнобольной (нем.)

 

[U3]Статья Фрейда (1908).

 

[U4]Отчет Фрейда о психоанализе «Доры» (1905).


	7. Клевета

Чинно поздоровавшись, я наблюдала, как папаша и тетка вносят свои чемоданы, снимают пальто, Лена им помогает, мама лицемерно интересуется, как съездили. Стандартный ответ — хорошо. Доказательство тому — пришедшая из Венеции папашкина открытка с фотографией знаменитых каналов.  
Я зашла в папину комнату и принялась шерстить по шкафам, заглядывать во все щели и углы. Тут они с тетей меня и застали, собираясь разложить свои вещи по местам.  
— Анна, что ты ищешь? — пожелал знать отец.  
— Я проверяю, Фред ничего не украл?  
— Какой Фред? Адлер? — изумилась тетя.  
— Ну тот, гробокопатель!  
— А что он тут делал? — вопросил папа.  
— Фред приходил приглашать тебя в суд свидетелем. Мама сказала, что ты все бросил и срочно уехал, через неделю вернешься. Фред сказал, что он ночует на вокзале, домой идти боится, полиция. И мама его пустила.  
Тетя ахнула.  
— Марта сказала только про повестку в суд. — Отец скрестил руки на груди.  
— Еще бы. Она его запирала, чтоб никто не знал, что тут Фред живет. В туалет, должно быть, выпускала, когда мы все в гимназию уходили.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— У меня был первый день, я в гимназию не пошла, отлеживалась — и услышала. Мама думает, я спала…  
— И долго он тут обретался? — полюбопытствовал папа.  
— До самого суда. Фред пошел в суд и не вернулся. Думаю, сейчас он в камере живет.  
И папа с тетей помчались к маме.  
— Марта, — солировала тетя, — зачем ты пустила жить чужого человека, пока нас не было?  
— Какого человека?  
Тетя ответила:  
— Фреда, который прятался от полиции! В нашей спальне!  
— Я не пускала!  
— Не пускала? — съязвил папенька.  
— Да кто вам такую чушь сказал? — недоумевала мама.  
Я попыталась незаметно улизнуть, но папа и тетя меня вытолкнули:  
— Вот что она говорит! Повтори!  
— Ну как же, мама, ты забыла? — пропищала я.  
— Мама не забыла. Мама все помнит. Подлая, подлая семейка! Ни в какой спальне никто не ночевал, тебе приснилось, мерзавка. Человек такой действительно приходил, но он был такой страшный, я побоялась. Да я бы никогда не позволила себе впустить всякую нечисть в квартиру. Человек, имеющий проблемы с полицией! Что ты такое несешь, Анна, мерзавка, а не доченька. И сестричка мерзавка, и муженек мерзавец, шпионку оставил муженек вместо себя, и вот результат. Врет! Специально! А ты, дрянь, не подходи ко мне больше.  
— Ну хорошо, я немножко присочинила. Мне было одновременно и страшно, и интересно, и я представила, что было бы, если мама и правда его оставит. Я просто фантазировала, папа, скажи, это фантазии. Я подумала, ты ведь могла его и пустить. Он же был больной, а ты, мама, выставила его на улицу на ночь глядя. Бог накажет тебя за это.  
Мне было интересно, что папа и тетя ответят на «мерзавцев», но тут явилась Лена:  
— Герр Иммеркранке пришел. Говорит, доктор сегодня обещал вернуться — вы его примете?  
Папа унесся обрабатывать прихожанина, а я поднырнула у служанки под рукой, добежала до двери, сунула ноги в сапоги и, схватив пальто с вешалки, выскочила на лестницу и потопала, на ходу набрасывая пальто. Донесся возглас мамы: «Анна, стой!»  
Я пробежала несколько дворов, вышла на «парадную» сторону улицы и слонялась там, заглядывая в витрины магазинов и читая тысячекратно прочитанные вывески. Извозчики, автомобили, прохожие — все по своим делам, одна я бродила, как неприкаянная. Решив, что подошла слишком близко к дому № 19, я развернулась и зашагала прочь, а какой-то дед крикнул: «Ну и чего ты завернулась?». Я поморщилась и не стала отвечать.  
Когда я стояла на перекрестке и, сунув руки в карманы и пряча подбородок в поднятом вороте, уныло обозревала поток людей, фиакров и автомобилей — над ухом раздался голос Мартина:  
— Не простудилась еще?  
— А я в чулках, — сообщила я, поворачиваясь. Меня догнали все три брата.  
— Повезло же, — заметил Эрнст.  
— Будете меня силой тащить?  
— Сама, ножками придешь, — сказал Оливер.  
— Но вас же мама послала меня ловить!  
— А зачем ты врала? — полюбопытствовал Мартин.  
— А захотелось!  
— Я понимаю, что захотелось, но почему?  
— А ты психоаналитик?  
Оливер закатил глаза:  
— Ну все, Анна, то все были шуточки и шалости, а теперь раздраконила…  
— Нельзя тебе дома появляться, Анна, — припугнул Эрнст. — Спрятаться тебе надо.  
— Куда же я пойду?  
— Зачем ей прятаться? — нахмурился Мартин. Эрнст ответил:  
— А чтоб мама прониклась. Условием возвращения — что Анне ничего не будет за клевету.  
— А если мама только рада будет моему отсутствию? — возразила я. — Дома и так полно народу. Одной больше, одной меньше… — Я зябко завернулась в пальто и скрестила руки на груди, нахохлившись, как птица на проводе.  
— А как ты сейчас домой идти будешь? Нет, спрятаться надо, — присоединился Оливер.  
— Родственники ее не пустят, — сказал Эрнст, — после пуримшпиля, ха!  
— Может, и пустят, — задумчиво произнес Мартин, — но к ним нельзя. Потому что у них мама в первую очередь будет искать.  
— А если к дяде Оскару? — предложил Оливер.  
— К папиным друзьям — тоже. К ним папа просто так зайдет, — Эрнст щелкнул себя по шее, — среди всего прочего — пожаловаться, что дочка пропала, а ты что же, под кровать полезешь?  
— Тогда и к крестной нельзя, — подытожила я.  
— Надо идти к психоаналитикам, — додумался Оливер. — Отказать дочери Учителя — как обидеть самого Учителя. Они тебя примут.  
— Точно! — вскричал Мартин. — Иди к Адлеру! Он нам Ранка подкинул, а мы ему — тебя! Круговорот подкидышей в Обществе Психоанализа!  
— Не пойду я к Адлеру, он противный! Его просить? Бррр!  
— Надо кинуть жребий! — предложил Оливер.  
— Кто первым переступит порог дома, к тому Анна и пойдет, — решил Эрнст.  
— Гомера проходите? — огрызнулась я.  
— При чем здесь?.. — начал Оливер.  
— Кто первым ступит на землю Трои, того убьют, — объяснила я.  
— Так ведь Ранк придет! — не унимался Мартин.  
Мы заняли наблюдательный пост близ дома № 19 и стали ждать, и вскоре появились психоаналитики. Они шли стайкой: Федерн, Хичман, Штекель и Граф. Я безрадостно оценивала кандидатов в кормильцы. Ни к кому не хочется проситься.  
Первым зашел Граф.  
— Вот и иди маленького Ганса нянчить! — обрадовался Мартин.  
— Да я там с ума сойду! Анна, посмотри, у меня есть писюн, а у стола нет! Анна, у тебя есть писюн или нет, или как у моей мамы? Анна, смотри, мой писюн! Анна, а как ты писяешь? А почему сидя? А можно я посмотрю? Мама, а ты знаешь, у Анны нет писюна!  
— Анна, что ты лепечешь? — возмутился Оливер, а Мартин с Эрнстом корчились от смеха.  
— Да Ганс у него такой, не веришь — посмотри, Граф за ним записывал и папе приносил[U1] !  
Появилась Софи.  
— Вас из окна видно, — бесстрастно сообщила она.  
— Так мы передислоцируемся, — сказал Эрнст.  
— Идите домой.  
— Анне нельзя домой. Ей мама язык отчекрыжит, — сказал Оливер.  
— Ты что, больной дома, нельзя повышать голос. И уже дядьки-психоаналитики поприходили, среда же.  
Я пойду на заседание, сообразила я. А потом они, наверно, пойдут пить, меня на психоаналитическую пьянку не пустят, тут мама и начнет мне язык отшвартовывать.  
Когда мы зашли в квартиру, мама выглянула и крикнула: «Анна!», но я успела заскочить в гостиную, где вокруг стола уже сидел упомянутый квартет, — пока мама договаривала: «…а ну иди сюда!».  
Вскоре подтянулись и другие психоаналитики, папа отпустил больного и вышел к своим апостолам.  
Адлер держал речь.  
— Ко мне обратилась одна женщина. Ей приснились цветы на лестнице.  
— О-о… — простонал Ранк.  
Адлер уничтожил его взглядом.  
— Рано тебе, Отто, профессионально заниматься психоанализом. Если бы ты уже начал вести прием — ой, наломал бы ты дров, вьюноша. А пользуясь случаем, хочу сказать, что ваш наивный символизм, — он прокурорски воззрился на папу, — гроша ломаного не стоит. — Адлер вновь воззрился на Ранка. — Лестница у нас символизирует что?  
Отто со школярским энтузиазмом откликнулся:  
— Половой акт.  
— Отто, ты в это веришь?  
— Всей душой.  
— Обоснуй. Логические доводы приведи мне, почему. Credo quia absurdum [U2] не принимается, не христиане ж тут собрались.  
— Из-за ритмичности движений при подъеме или спуске. Из-за одышки. — И он гордо добавил (явно сам додумался): — А «лестница в небо» патриарха Иакова — это, очевидно, половой акт с отцом. Бог-то у нас отец. И небо, если вспомнить греческий — «о уранос», мужского рода, откуда и бог Уран, который в союзе с матерью-Землей породил титанов. Так что наш патриарх Иаков проявил Эдипов комплекс обратной направленности. Но подавил свою гомосексуальность и стал изображать гипертрофированного натурала, стругая детей жене, ее сестре и двум служанкам. — И Отто гордо обернулся на папу, ища одобрения.  
— Дуболом, — припечатал Адлер.  
— Почему? — пискнул Ранк.  
— Не давайте ему, Учитель, принимать больных. Пусть секретарствует, нельзя ему людей доверять.  
— Вырастет, научим, — пожал плечами отец и пыхнул сигарой.  
Адлер снова взглянул на Отто и ответил на его вопрос:  
— Потому что, крошка, ты должен спросить, во-первых, кто эта женщина, чем она по жизни занимается, а во-вторых, не видела ли она в жизни что-то похожее.  
Ранк скривился — мол, крошкой его называть можно только папе — но смиренно спросил:  
— И кто она?  
Адлер откликнулся:  
— Эта женщина — дворничиха. Убирает лестничные клетки. В том числе — в том доме, где сама живет. Десять лет назад у нее в парадной убили соседа. Размозжили голову куском арматуры. Она с ним не общалась, не знает, из-за чего. Что-то связанное с бизнесом. Его нашли на лестнице. Теперь родственники каждый год в годовщину смерти кладут на ту ступеньку цветы. А она убирает. Так вот, когда его убили, полицейские ходили по всем квартирам и мужчин искали. «У вас дома мужчина есть? Ага!» У нее мужа нет, живет с матерью и дочкой. Так полицейские стали бегать по комнатам, заглядывали под кровать, в посудный шкаф, в ящики комода, где она полотенца держит, — Адлер затрясся от смеха, — туда не то что здоровый мужик, туда кот разве что поместится!  
Отто не унимался:  
— Ну вот, мужа-то нет! Зачем же ты отрицаешь, что она хотела коитуса?  
— Потому что она о смерти думает, когда видит цветы на лестнице. О том, как убили соседа. И о том, как полицейские к ней приходили.  
— Кстати о полиции! — возгласил Штекель. — Представляете, что вчера было. Сижу в кабинете, распахивается дверь, вбегает мужик без штанов — и без кальсон — ниже пояса измазанный красной помадой. И говорит: «Ехал в машине, а проститутка — работала… ну я и отвлекся немного… и столкнулся с фиакром. Колесо отлетело, лошадь — на спине, извозчик с козел полетел, а мой студебеккер — в канаву. Бегут люди, откуда-то из-за угла моментально полицейский. Проститутка выскочила из машины и, как была, голая — куда-то во дворы. А я, в чем был — в другую сторону, тоже во дворы, а за мной полицейские и прохожие. Орут, визжат, улюлюкают. Спрячьте меня!» Ну, затолкал его под кушетку и ковром накрыл. У меня на кушетке ковер, я спустил до пола. Минут через пять — звонят. Открываю, там полицейский. «К вам голый мужик не забегал?» Нет, говорю, не забегал. Он ушел, я — в кабинет, говорю мужику: «Оплатите сеанс психоанализа». Говорит: «Бумажник у меня в штанах остался, в машине. Должно быть, его уже полицейский забрал». Я говорю: «Тогда пойдете домой без штанов». Он телефонировал жене, жена пришла, принесла ему штаны и мне деньги. За сеанс…  
— Так ведь все равно к нему полиция нагрянет. Номер машины… — сказал Задгер.  
— Ну конечно. Но он так перенервничал, что не сообразил… — Штекель заключил: — Так что, Фредди, у меня полицейский еще по-божески, но как у дворничихи по комнатам бегали и в мебель заглядывали — вообще обнаглели, да!  
— Вилли, обнаглел ТЫ, — отрезал Адлер. — Изволь не вклиниваться со своими побасенками в речь докладчика, о’кей?  
— Кстати говоря, чем страдает дворничиха? Не просто ж так она пошла к психоаналитику, про лестнично-цветочный сон рассказать, — подал голос Закс.  
— Галлюцинации у нее. Кошелек с деньгами везде мерещится. Украсть его очень хочется, руку протягивает — а там нет кошелька. А в последний раз кошелек дома на подоконнике лежал. Она к нему руку тянет, а он от нее по комнате попрыгал. Вот вам смешно, а женщина плакала, просила ей помочь, очень в психушку не хочется. Кто ж тогда мать и ребенка содержать будет. И страх полиции, а вдруг кошелек настоящим окажется, и, сами понимаете, безденежье провоцирует именно это содержание образов. Стал расспрашивать, чем болела — в детстве и юности. Тут и выяснил, откуда галлюцинации берутся. Больная наша немного близорука, минус один, очков никогда не носила, чтоб красу свою не испортить. — Адлер окрысился и поправил пенсне. — И я ей объяснил: если не носить очков, напрягать зрение, может развиться расходящееся косоглазие из-за перенапряжения и растяжения мышц глаз. По себе знаю. И у больной, как выяснилось. Сфокусирует зрение на чем-то одном — а вокруг двоящиеся контуры предметов, потому что глаза сами собой разъезжаются, хотя со стороны это не заметно. Все предметы видит как бы прозрачными, с двойным контуром, а сквозь них — другие предметы, тоже двойные и прозрачные. Так можно что угодно увидеть боковым зрением, и фигуры людей, и кошельки с деньгами… — Адлер махнул рукой и закурил. — В общем, объяснил. Успокоил. Она уж собиралась в психушку ложиться.  
После заседания психоаналитики сразу разошлись — вопреки обыкновению, без захода в кафе, а к папаше устремились истосковавшиеся по анализу наполнители отощавшего в разъездах кошелька. Я перешла во второй папин кабинет, где он слагал свои трактаты.  
С привычной обстановкой немного контрастировал новенький секретер, пустовавший с того дня, когда грузчики притащили его из мебельного — потому что папе потребовалось срочно уезжать. На полу возвышалась — чуть ли не в рост человека — груда писем, которые папа по обыкновению бессистемно распихивал по всем шкафам и полкам, а потом не мог найти. Отто Ранк закопался в кучу макулатуры.  
— Дядя Ранк, вы тут башни строите?  
— Упорядочиваю архив Учителя. Составляю картотеку. Сегодня — письмами занимаюсь. Вот реестр, твой папа так предусмотрителен, что протоколирует дату отправки каждого своего письма. Мне осталось всего-то их разложить по фамилиям отправителей, в хронологическом порядке.  
— Какой буквой занимаетесь? — тосковала я.  
— Всеми сразу, тут большинство без конвертов, а подписываются одними именами. Надо будет у Учителя узнавать, от кого что…  
Я зашла ему в тыл и прочитала: «…я обратился к мадам Залупи, гадающей по методу девицы Ленорман…»  
— Положи, — обиженно прогнусавил Ранк и протянул руку. Я отошла к окну, пробормотав:  
— Щас верну.  
— Анна! — заныл составитель картотеки. — Я тут, чтобы систематизировать письма, а не читать! Верни письмо. Пожалуйста.  
Но он не погнался за мной отнимать, так и сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, окруженный горами писем без конвертов.

Я обратился к мадам Залупи, гадающей по методу девицы Ленорман, и показал ей ваше письмо — надеюсь, вы за это на меня не в обиде — в том письме не было конфиденциальных сведений о вас — и, знаете, удивительная прозорливость, Учитель! Она определила по структуре эманаций, исходящих от письма, что вы очень эмоциональный, открытый, деятельный, энергичный, обаятельный, обходительный, щедрый, сердечный, душевный и любвеобильный человек! Я снова воочию убедился в существовании телепатии! Но если и этот удивительный факт, в истинности которого я вас клятвенно заверяю, не поколеблет ваш скепсис, Учитель, то я отправляю это письмо и отправляюсь к другой гадалке!

Можно на подпись и не смотреть, и так понятно, что это за телепат на букву Ф.  
Я выдернула у Отто другое письмо и отошла к окну читать.

Ваше препохабие!  
Помните графа Калиостро, принявшего вызов на дуэль, но предложившего врагу драться не на шпагах, а на ядах? В нашей «дуэли» отвечаю вам моим собственным сновидением. Простите за неуклюжесть изложения, но записывал я его непосредственно по пробуждении, в полусне, не было времени думать о красотах слога, и вам посылаю литературно неотредактированный текст.  
СНОВИДЕНИЕ  
На улице, вымощенной брусчаткой, в старинном здании — богадельня. Комнаты, как гробы. В них помещается только кровать. Потолок — полметра высотой. Стены тесно обступают эти кровати с серыми одеялами. Нет кухонь, туалетов, коридоров, газа, воды, ничего, только эти комнаты-гробы, соты в улье. Такая богадельня. Carpe diem, скоро умрешь. Словно приподнимается крышка дома, и я вижу сверху эти комнаты, как дом в разрезе. Напротив здания — трамвайные пути, из дома выскакивает бабка и хочет жаловаться в газету, что ей дали такое жилье. В этом-то доме и родился Томас Юнг.  
Он сбежал из богадельни, украв граммофон. Он хотел бы стать музыкантом. Он попадает на выставку экзотических растений и продает граммофон какому-то джентльмену с дамой. Он выходит оттуда, не понимая, что такое «великое изобретение», когда вот она — жизнь.  
У Томаса появляется спутник, как бы ученик, и все дальнейшее я вижу его глазами. Он не должен ничем брезговать и обязан беспрекословно выполнять все, что скажет ТЮ. Томас выломал из стены старинного здания мраморную доску, за которой был плоский (очень плоский, туда не поместится труп) саркофаг с падалью (он долго искал). Падаль эта подверглась в свое время радиации/алхимической трансформации/экспериментам и стала практически бессмертной. Все же эта падаль погибла в свое время насильственной смертью, прожив невероятное число лет, и похоронена в этом саркофаге. Томас забрал эту падаль и «сжился с нею, стал ею». Он ее и ел, и любился с ней, и вдыхал, она стала частью его тела. Он вживлял в себя частицы этой падали, ввел ее в свой метаболизм. Когда он всасывал в себя ту падаль, он жил на дереве. Возился в земле, он поглощал весь мир и включал его в часть своего обмена веществ безо всякой брезгливости. От него теперь всегда пахло землей, потом, той падалью. Он вступал в симбиоз со всем сущим, приобретая гены всех живых организмов в природе. ТЮ стал таскать всюду за собой эту падаль. После этого было несколько экспериментов с животными, растениями, ядами, он встречался с военными, результаты облучения после взрывов влияли на людей, приобретавших новые свойства, он использовал эти изменения в своих экспериментах — и вот ТЮ повел «маленькую армию» на захват. Территория страны — то ли в гигантском дереве, то ли это в кровеносной системе человека, то ли это каприз природы — ландшафт как в «Затерянном мире» Конан Дойля. Выходят тамошние должностные лица — человекоскорпионы, возглавляемые принцессой. Со всех сторон по вертикальным веткам снизу, сверху, спереди, по камням, по утесам, по жерлу потухшего вулкана сползаются мохнатые и ящеровидные твари, выдыхая огонь. У них есть желтый мохнатый переводчик, такой же гигант, общающийся с местными. Все они похожи на гусениц. Местные пытаются договориться через переводчика, а те сползаются и, игнорируя переговоры, выжигают все огнем.  
ТЮ и его отряд (люди) сидят в сторонке, где вода и еда (ученик удивляется, как Томасу после его преображений еще нужно есть человеческую пищу. Он, вероятно, способен без нее обходиться) и обсуждают, кто из «деток» заслужил перевоплощение. Решают, что трицератопс. (Ученик думал, что воскресят переводчика.) ТЮ требует от ученика подать ему «резервуар» — хранилище капель крови всех выведенных им монстров. Капли там не перемешиваются, они все разноцветные. Берет пинцетом зеленую и то ли глотает, то ли вводит шприцом. Все они — его дети, выращены из его тела. А оплодотворить его может любой из присутствующих, поскольку все «дети» — гермафродиты, или даже отсрочить оплодотворение, как у миног (икра). Потом он родит и даст сосать свой «коричневый отросток» (ученик думает: член, что ли? Неужто Томас уже и щупальца отрастил?). Впрочем, Томас выглядит как обычный человек арийского типа, до сорока.  
ТОЛКОВАНИЕ  
Я, несомненно, вижу заявленную вами тенденцию исполнения желания: мой внук (я знаю, что Томас — мой внук) становится крупным ученым, гордостью нашего военпрома, хотя меня несколько тяготит примитивизм изображаемых сновидением картин, что объясняется моим невежеством в области разработок биологического оружия.  
В то же время Томас, безусловно, мое альтер эго, он — созидатель, «он поглощал весь мир» обозначает мою жажду знаний (и усилия по их приобретению!) в противоположность вашему вопиющему невежеству и лени. Фред Адлер сказал, что советовал вам прочитать Маркса, Энгельса, Сореля — а вы отмахнулись и воскликнули, что вам не до политических вопросов, вам бы сексуальный вопрос решить! Представляю! Точно так же, как вы передо мной бравировали, что не читали Ницше и Шопенгауэра! Я полагаю, что вопиющий примитивизм и наглядность картин из моего сновидения как раз и обозначают ваше невежество, которым вы бравируете!  
Образ Томаса, сживающегося с «ценной падалью» во имя алхимической трансформации собственного тела и духа, приобретения нечеловеческих способностей, — символизирует мое погружение во фрейдизм. Увы, но мое бессознательное категорично заявляет, что ваша теория — падаль. Она — материал, на котором молодое поколение выстроит что-то новое, она — как гумус, необходимый селекционеру для взращивания более устойчивых и совершенных культур, но она не представляет ценности сама по себе — и она не выживет. В сновидении мое знакомство с вашими воззрениями и творческая их переработка превращена в вульгарную некрофилию — не по моей вине, а лишь потому, что вы беззастенчиво прислали мне сновидение, в котором вы мне отдались. Вам снятся безыдейные, порнографические сны — исполнения желаний, а я вижу сон о моем творчестве, о том, как я поступаю с вашим материалом и собственными идеями.  
Не правда ли, мое сновидение прогнозирует, как пройдет будущий психоаналитический съезд, моя группа (люди) и ваша — человекоскорпионы, сожженные моими детищами-монстрами (т.е. моими идеями). Несомненно, фрейдисты изображены в виде человекоскорпионов с «жалами», поскольку размахивают своими детородными органами, выдавая это размахивание за науку.  
С чем и остаюсь.  
Карл.

— Вот хамлище! — вскричала я.  
— Кто?  
— Да этот Карл!  
— Абрахам?  
— Юнг.  
— Давай письмо, и я его пристрою. Письма Юнга…  
Когда уже стемнело, отец избавился от последнего визитера и перешел во второй кабинет, Ранк показал ему несколько пачек писем:  
— Учитель, тут только именами подписываются, скажите, пожалуйста, от кого это…  
Папа определил по почеркам, Отто моментально распихал пачечки писем по ящичкам с буквами, в последний раз провел тряпицей по секретеру.  
— Крошка, у тебя все?  
— Да, Учитель. Все прибрал, разложил, пыль протер…  
— Спасибо, крошка, — ухмыльнулся отец.  
— Вы так добры ко мне! — Ранк схватил папу за руку и благоговейно облобызал перстень с головой Юпитера. — Вы бог! Юпитер новой психиатрии! Мне ваша Минерва немного помогала.  
Отто унесся, а папа обернулся ко мне, закурил и процедил:  
— Не получается у нас с тобой свободно ассоциировать, сплошные расспросы на заданные темы. Зачем ты оклеветала твою маму?  
— А ты поверил?  
— Нет.  
— Как ты понял, что это неправда?  
— Неправдоподобно, Аннерль. Зачем ты это сочинила?  
— Потому что папа всегда виноват, папа всегда неправ, а мама его одергивает. Не может один человек быть всегда прав. Я хотела, чтобы мама хоть раз оступилась, ошиблась, и чтобы ты, папочка, ее поругал. Я хотела восстановить справедливость!  
Папа вздохнул и с кривоватой усмешкой сказал:  
— Мама всегда права, она всегда права...  
Я перевела разговор на другую тему:  
— Как там Сара?  
— Выносила свою ночную вазу, и ей захотелось опрокинуть ее себе на голову!  
— Опрокинула?  
— Нет.  
— А ты ей что сказал?  
— Весь сеанс ее расспрашивал, в связи с чем и почему ей это могло прийти в голову. Запомни, Аннерль, ты не должна сразу бросаться толковать. Расспроси, потяни время, не спеша, это пациент должен толкать тебе речь, сеанс — не твой монолог. И даже не диалог.  
— Говорить редко, но метко, — резюмировала я. — Так что ты придумал?  
— Мы остановились на решении, что она себя наказывала за то, что всю ночь читала книжку и не давала матери спать. Жгла свет, мать ее упрекнула, что это дорого. И вот она ближе к утру понесла эту вазу, вместо того, чтобы тихо лежать в постели. К тому же она в тот день читала в газете, какая грязная в наше время водопроводная вода, надо кипятить, а она ванну приняла и лицо свое умыла.  
— Всего-то. Я уж ожидала пикантного, вроде фантазий о маске из спермы — от прыщей.  
— Где ты такое слышала? — развеселился отец.  
— В гимназии, в столовой, от старшеклассниц… Сказали, какой-то девушке помогло.  
— Здесь прозаичнее. Снова страх загрязнения и скупость — и тут она заявляет, что у нее появляются сладострастные ощущения в гениталиях, когда я произношу «анальная фиксация».  
— Ой, — медленно, тяжело выговорила я.  
Папаша грустно, но лукаво улыбнулся и поиграл бровями. Я вздохнула:  
— Работа такая, я знаю.  
Я задумалась, что буду отвечать пациентам, когда те начнут со мной заигрывать. Наверняка они окажутся такие гадкие, что отказать будет нетрудно. Симпатичные к психоаналитику не пойдут. А если и пойдут, то заигрывать не будут.  
— А волосы опять вырывала?  
— Да, — легко сказал папа. — Называется — трихотилломания, этот симптом описан еще Галлопо в 1889 году. — Он прикурил новую сигару от окурка.  
— А как с этим бороться?  
— Гипнозом.  
Я прикусила губу. Папа не зря отказался от применения гипноза. У него просто не получается. Точнее, иногда получалось, но так редко, что он решил отказаться от этого метода, заменив гипноз сеансами душевных разговоров. Похоже, лучший выход для Сары — побрить голову и носить парик. Или сменить врача!  
Наверняка Сара слышала об этой старой традиции, что замужние женщины брили голову — а некоторые и до сих пор бреют, как моя бабушка Эммелина с ее накладными косами. Все с ней понятно, навязчивое вырывание волос — это выражение мечты о замужестве.

* * *

На стене гимназии красовались огромные, жирные буквы:  
ОТЕЦ АЛЬБЕРТ ДУРАК  
И поэтому все сегодня входили в гимназию с улыбкой, в приподнятом настроении!  
Но мое приподнятое настроение продержалось только до конца первого урока. Не успел историк покинуть класс, как вбежали фрау Кольвиц и фрау Ринзер.  
— Фрейд! Встань, хулиганка!  
— Что случилось?  
— Что случилось! Что случилось! Она спрашивает!  
Словарного запаса не хватает выразить свое возмущение, остается только передразнивать, — подумала я.  
— Ты сама не знаешь, что случилось? — с гаденькой ухмылочкой спросила фрау Кольвиц.  
— Нет, не знаю!  
Одноклассницы так и лучились улыбками. Светом их улыбок можно было осветить ночную улицу.  
— Ты написала на стене смолой про отца Альберта, вот что случилось! — взвизгнула фрау Ринзер.  
— Это смолой? — переспросила я.  
— Она не знает! Не прикидывайся дурочкой, Фрейд! — в унисон заорали инспектор и классная дама. Одноклассницы умирали от счастья.  
— Ты изуродовала стену! Ты оскорбила отца Альберта!  
У меня потемнело в глазах, мозг прекратил работать, и вырвались слова:  
— А с чего вы взяли, что это я?  
— С чего вы взяли! С чего вы взяли! Фрау Ринзер, ты слышала, как хамит! С чего вы взяли! Уголовница малолетняя!  
— Мы С ТОГО ВЗЯЛИ, Фрейд, что у тебя конфликт с отцом Альбертом, это все знают! — завопила фрау Ринзер.  
— Это не я!  
— Фрейд, хватит уже врать!  
— Обращайтесь в полицию! Пусть ищут настоящего преступника.  
Класс захохотал. Я добавила:  
— У меня алиби!  
— Фрейд, что ты мелешь? — рявкнула фрау Кольвиц.  
Я продолжала:  
— Сидела на всех уроках! На переменах была в классе, после уроков шла домой, это все видели. А когда я могла это сделать? Ночью?  
— Фрейд, хватит нести чушь, изрисовала стену и хамит!  
И так до самого звонка. Классная дама и инспектор уступили место англичанке, на второй перемене они не приходили, зато меня окружили одноклассницы и стали выкрикивать:  
— Анна, что ты врешь! Это глупо! Ты написала на стене! И не ври! Это ты!  
На третьей перемене — видимо, директриса к тому времени уже пришла на работу — снова явилась фрау Ринзер и отвела меня в директорский кабинет. Концерт повторился. «Это ты!» — «Это не я!» — «Не ври!», и фрау Пёлльманн вынесла вердикт:  
— Твой отец будет штукатурку покупать, а ты — вручную заштукатуривать! Сама, да-да, рученьками своими белыми! Чтоб знала, как это — стены портить!  
Я стояла с каменным лицом.  
— Я телефонирую ее матери, чтоб наверняка. — Фрау Ринзер сжала кулак, верноподданническим взглядом пожирая начальницу.  
— Эмили, ты лучше отцу телефонируй, вечером, когда он с работы придет, — предложила фрау Пёлльманн.  
— Он врач, у него частная практика на дому. Можно прямо сейчас ему телефонировать.  
— А! Так у нее отец все время дома! На работу не ходит! Удобно устроился, — прошипела директриса. — Я сама с ним поговорю! Фрейд, скажи-ка твой телефон… — Фрау Пёлльманн покрутила диск набора жирным пальцем с увесистым перстнем. — Мне герра Фрейда, девушка. Что значит — занят? Пусть оторвется! Скажите, что выходки его дочери… Ему ДИРЕКТОР ГИМНАЗИИ телефонирует! Срочно! Да! — прорычала фрау Пёлльманн. Фрау Ринзер ответила саркастической гримасой.  
Фрау Пёлльманн провещала в трубку:  
— Герр доктор, ваша дочь изрисовала фасад здания гимназии. Требуется ремонт, а вам придется оплачивать развлечения вашей дочери… Нет, не признается! Что значит — вы у нее… Она и вам не скажет! Ну! Как это! Потому что у нее был конфликт с отцом Альбертом! Это все знают! То есть как! Вы нам должны! …Папа довольно странный, — проскрипела фрау Пёлльманн, вешая трубку. — Говорит, надо разобраться, она или не она. Он у нее спрашивать собрался! Ха!  
Наверно, у других людей дети только и делают, что врут — директриса не может себе представить, что кто-то не боится отца и говорит ему правду. Не запугивайте детей, и они не будут врать, подумала я.  
— Говорит: «А свидетели есть? Ну, так это не доказано, — говорит. — Я вам ничего не должен». И трубку бросил!

* * *

Агату направил дерматолог. Когда она впервые тут появилась, мне сразу вспомнился рассказ Ференци о двух больных, панически боящихся сифилиса. На груди у Агаты красное пятно. Уже три года держится, не беспокоит, чуть-чуть чешется по вечерам. Один раз почешет, и легкий зуд проходит. Но ее мать решила, что это ожерелье Венеры. Потому что у Агаты есть две подруги, как она выразилась, «очень щедрые на свое тело». Она у них в гостях из хозяйской посуды ела и пила, а у одной из подруг есть боксер, который нашей страдалице лицо облизал, в том числе и губы. Мать Агаты пришла в ужас. Она свои губы облизывает и кусает, через микротрещины оно попало в кровь и поэтому у нее сыпь по всему телу! А ведь люди — они развратные такие. Дают собаке ТАМ облизывать. Мать Агаты знает, у нее тоже собака, как раз кобелек. Он заглядывает! Если бы его не отгоняли, он бы стал ТАМ лизать!  
Мать Агаты подозревала сифилис, а отец — псориаз. Дерматолог — «некомпетентный», «лишь бы отделаться», глубоко оскорбил Агатино семейство направлением к психотерапевту. Но Агате понравилось — где еще можно поговорить о себе, где еще тебя выслушают, поддержат, утешат и обогреют, не перебьют и не станут в ответ рассказывать о себе. Агата закончила педучилище, но в школе работать не хочет, была соцработником, уволилась, сидит дома, скучает.  
— Я была на бывшем месте работы. Я там уже два месяца не работаю, когда работала — оно мне не снилось… В кабинете была другая мебель, и расставлена не так. Шкаф был у меня за спиной, стол Моники был не стеклянный, а деревянный, и она за ним сидела спиной к окну, т.е. она не сидела, но ее стул так стоял… А, я вам нарисую! Вот это схема, как у нас всегда было, а вот это рисунок, как мне приснилось. Там было много новых сотрудниц, все девушки, заходили, рылись в бумажках, и все так дружелюбно себя вели, т.е. не так, как в жизни. В жизни они так злобно шипели, а тут — аж смешно, как по-хорошему разговаривали. Сказали, что у них тут все очень хорошо… без меня. Моника была с густо накрашенными глазами и говорила что-то про своего любимого, кажется, у них разлад или расставание. Другие девушки были незнакомые. У всех девушек было что-то розовое в одежде, розовый бант на голове, розовые сапоги, розовые блузки, что-то розовое. А потом там появилась старуха, как бы учительница. Помещение стало похоже одновременно на школьный кабинет физики и нашу аудиторию в училище, где большинство занятий проходило. Все сидели в ряд за сдвинутыми столами, было четыре ряда или около того, был как будто урок, старуха стояла впереди и говорила. Играли в игру — надо было выйти в дверь в правом углу лицом к аудитории, там снять вещи и выйти без чего-то, а другие должны были искать снятые вещи или догадываться, чего не хватает, точно не помню.  
Я не сдерживаясь зевала в шкафу, а папа изображал профессиональную сосредоточенность. Рыженькая Агата продолжала:  
— Меня вызвали играть, я вышла в ту дверь, разделась — я сняла все, кроме нижней рубашки и чулок, больше всех разделась. Все сразу определили, какой одежды не хватает, и я пошла на свое место и стала натягивать черную юбку, розовую блузку в черную полоску, а поверх — розовый свитер. Потом мы поговорили с Моникой. Потом выяснилось, что надо знакомиться с девицами, знаете, как объявление в газете, и я увидела плакаты на деревянных стенах, там были фотографии накрашенных, разряженных блондинок. Я подумала, зачем мне девушки, мне если знакомиться, то с мужчинами, но по объявлению — ни за что, меня настораживают эти объявления, но во сне я шла по деревянному коридору, там было полно народу, и я увидела девушку, которая тоже играла в игру, она сняла один гетр — розовый, и осталась в черных толстых чулках, мы немного поговорили, я не помню, о чем, потому что меня будила мама и много шумела, если бы она не шумела, я бы запомнила все диалоги. Потом та девушка пошла в соседнюю аудиторию, там была открыта дверь, я не видела преподавателя, но там было полно девиц, и все светленькие.  
— Вы отмечаете невиданное изобилие розового цвета, с чем это связано, как вы считаете?  
— Розовая кофта вообще-то моя, но я ее уже несколько лет не ношу, она старая и скверно выглядит. Но в сновидении она принадлежит моей маме, и я удивляюсь, почему я в маминой кофте, и я с огромным трудом пялю ее на себя — она мне мала, и я думаю, что я жирная и у меня жирные ноги. Правда, глупость? — Тощую Агату могло ветром сдуть. — И Моника говорит, чтоб я не старалась. А на самом деле Моника и Кристина все время ругались, что я ленивая и делаю меньше работы, чем они.  
— Т.е. в сновидении исполняется ваше желание, чтобы сотрудницы вели себя дружелюбнее.  
Агата кивнула.  
— А на что похожа игра, что бы это могло значить?  
— В школе был осмотр, всех раздели до чулок и рубашки, чтобы не обнажаться из-за холода и глаз. Хотя мое исподнее было позорно старым. Я же не рассчитывала, что придется снимать одежду. Предупредить могли же! Но нет. Мне тогда было лет девять.  
Вот бы сейчас кто-то крикнул: «Пожар!», и эта Агата испугалась и убежала! Но никто не крикнул, и Агата продолжала объяснять:  
— Я понимаю, зная ваш метод, что вы углядите лесбийские фантазии, потому что там были сплошные женщины, — Агата фыркнула, — но у меня на работе коллектив был женский, к тому же во сне были еще и уроки, и тоже одни девушки — это как в педучилище.  
Я прикусила губу. Решение лежало на поверхности, но я знала, что нельзя советовать «Мужика тебе найти надо!», иначе чем психоаналитик отличается от базарной бабы?! Но я не представляла, чем еще «лечить» тоскующую Агату. Разве что пожарчик устроить — но не у нас же в квартире! Может, на первом этаже, в лавке кошерных мясопродуктов? Я представила, как к нам вбегает дядя Зигмунд в перемазанном кровью фартуке, со своим мясницким тесаком:  
«Зиг, твои дети подожгли у меня…»  
«Зиг, успокойся, что ты несешь, мои дети не могли!» — отвечает мама за папу.  
Я смотрела на свой сжатый кулак. Пожар — символ возбуждения, приходит тезка моего отца с фаллическим тесаком, значит, я «предлагаю» Агате развеять тоску с ее психоаналитиком. К тому же сосед у нас мясник, и мне вспоминается сон про мясника из «Толкования сновидений»: «Закрой мясную лавку» — «застегни ширинку». Дополнительный эротический подтекст. Свои фантазии получается толковать, а вот как понять сон Агаты?  
Мне стало не до Агатиного сна, я почувствовала, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы — и «передок», и сфинктер заднего прохода — и пришла в отчаяние. Я прижалась лбом к дверце шкафа, не слушая занудливые откровенья Агаты. Папа раскуривает сигару, тянется за пепельницей, оставляет обгоревшую спичку, кладет ногу на ногу, делает пометки в блокноте. Агата этого не видит. Ее острое, почти лисье личико — в профиль на фоне красного ковра, которым покрыта кушетка.  
Когда последняя на сегодня пациентка удалилась, наконец-то появилось время на разговор, папаша выпустил меня из шкафа — отворил дверь и сделал жест, мол, вэлкам.  
— Аннерль. Что ты им нарисовала на стене?  
— Папа, ты представляешь, там смолой написано «ОТЕЦ АЛЬБЕРТ ДУРАК». Смолой, папа!  
— Откуда ты взяла смолу? — осклабился отец.  
— Я не знаю, где ее берут. Но прикольно же!  
— А мне оплачивать твои приколы?  
— Папа… — Я похолодела. — Ты мне не веришь??? Ты думаешь, что я это сделала?!  
— Подговорила одноклассниц.  
— Я с ними не дружу. Не поддержат…  
— Наняла кого-то.  
— Папа, когда ты мне в последний раз деньги давал?!  
— Анна, ты как будто решила доставить кучу неприятностей всем родственникам.  
— Это не я!  
Он скрестил руки на груди и выпустил густую струю дыма, после чего бросил:  
— Где-то я это уже слышал.  
— Папа, как мне им объяснить, что это не я? Если даже ты мне не веришь!  
Я прижала ледяные пальцы к пылающим щекам. Уши невыносимо горели. Кто-то невзлюбил нашего пастора. А может быть, это написали мои одноклассницы, чтобы меня подставить.  
— Папа, — мрачно поинтересовалась я, — а почему горят уши? Есть научное объяснение? Или только народное?  
Телепатия, как сказал бы Ференци. Я была готова поверить в народное «Тебя кто-то обсуждает!» — у учителей и одноклассниц появилась замечательная тема для разговора.  
Отец пожал плечами:  
— Реакция на стресс, точно так же, как просто краснеть. Повышается активность мозга, требуется усиленное снабжение кислородом, и кровь приливает к голове.  
— Ага, — буркнула я. Легче не стало.  
— И я тебе верю. Оплачивать ликвидацию настенных росписей в твоей гимназии я точно не собираюсь, так им и передай.

 

[U1]Что послужило Фрейду материалом для отчета «Анализ фобии пятилетнего мальчика» (1909).

 

[U2]Верую, ибо нелепо (лат.)


	8. Грибы

Нелестную характеристику отца Альберта уже закрасили. Теперь на фронтальной стене гимназии красовалось бежевое пятно штукатурки.  
Поставив меня перед классом, фрау Кольвиц пригрозила подать на папу в суд.  
— Я посажу твоего отца в тюрьму! — кричала она. От ужаса у меня отнялся язык. Я приплелась домой и, трепеща, спросила, правда ли папу могут посадить. Он расхохотался:  
— И никто не засмеялся ей в лицо?  
— А что? — вздрогнула я.  
— Ты что, приняла за чистую монету эти бабьи истерики?  
— Они не могут подать на тебя в суд?  
— Нет доказательств, Аннерль. Нет свидетелей. Это блеф, и крайне неумный. А ты поверила!  
Я немного успокоилась, но чувствовала себя крайне глупо.  
— Пойдем, в шкафу посидишь, посмеешься.  
Я кивнула и, плетясь за ним в кабинет, напоследок сказала:  
— Но я очень испугалась.  
Больная, лежа на кушетке, нервно мяла снятые перчатки.  
— Что вас беспокоит? — ласково спросил папаша.  
Женщина тихо начала говорить:  
— Я совсем уже отчаялась, нет уже сил так жить. Как будто во мне сидит какое-то разумное существо. Я слышу его голос. Голос мужской, наглый, язвительный. Постоянно слышу его реплики или просто мат. Передать то, что я слышу, язык не повернется, настолько это мерзко, — прихожанка всхлипнула.  
— Диана, — медоточиво прошелестел отец. — Вы обязаны проговаривать вслух все свои мысли, даже ругательства. Только тогда вам удастся от них освободиться. Пока вы копите в себе, сосредотачиваетесь, стесняетесь проговорить — навязчивые мысли вас не отпустят.  
— Нет, нет, я не могу!  
— Хорошо, продолжайте, Диана.  
— Но еще хуже те действия, которые я якобы совершаю. Мне постоянно видится, что якого-то толкаю, бью, режу. Иногда это маленькие дети, животные, люди, которых ялюблю и жалею — никогда этого не бывает по отношению к злым людям. Но в основномэто моя дочь. Если она несет чашку с кипятком, мне видится, что я толкаю ее иона обливается; если она наклоняется, то толкаю ее ногой. Доходит до того, что я всаживаю в нее нож, колю булавками. Это всегда что-то новое, но оно есть всегда. Это не оставляет меня в покое ни на минуту. Живу в постоянном страхе, устала от чувства вины перед дочерью. Я уже не говорю о болезнях, о полном отсутствии мужчин. Если кто-то пытается приблизиться, голос говорит, что он мне не нужен. Если мимо проходит калека, слышу смех и слова: “Это твоя судьба”. Вы мне поможете от него избавиться, доктор?  
Папаша стал заверять, что после курса живительных сеансов Диана выйдет «наружу» полностью здоровым, уверенным в себе, жизнерадостным человеком, свободным от злокозненных голосов и навязчивых представлений, и с дочерью отношения восстановятся, и мужчины к ней потянутся.  
Я бы сразу выпалила про амбивалентность. Ни один человек не безгрешен, каждый, кого мы знаем, сделал нам зло, пусть небольшое, а тем более — родственники, круглосуточно маячащие перед глазами со всеми их мелкими недостатками. Просто мы не в силах себе признаться, что кроме социально приемлемого чувства — родственной любви — мы копим в себе раздражение, вспыхивающее всякий раз, когда безгранично любимый домочадец дает повод, хоть и самый ничтожный, и, подавляя агрессию, мы мучаемся чувством вины. А пока Диана на кушетке, конечно же, божилась, что отношения с дочкой у нее идеальные. Еще не скоро она признается, что когда-то искренне пожелала смерти своему ребенку. Да вот же! Диана говорит, что муж ее оставил, потому что не хотел иметь детей, хотел пожить для себя. Тогда и пожелала, несомненно. И угнездилось в душе Дианы мучительное противоречие — хотелось сохранить и ребенка, и мужа. А оказалось, что это невозможно. И она до сих пор мучается, что сделала не тот выбор — мучается и не признается себе.  
Тут папаша поинтересовался, делает ли Диана что-нибудь для защиты от страшного голоса изнутри — и, конечно же, узнал, что страдалица истово молится, хоть в церковь Диана и не ходит, считая, что бог — не в церкви, бог не зря вездесущим называется, из любого угла молитву услышит. Диана не могла запомнить наизусть «Отче наш» и всякий раз заставляла декламировать свою дочь, так что на этот раз в роли суфлера выступил папаша. Он подсказывал, а Диана повторяла, перебирая розарий.  
— Архангел Михаил, свяжи силы антихриста! — выкликала Диана. — Могучий Архангел Михаил, славный предводитель небесного воинства, будь рядом с нами в тяжелом сражении, которое нам приходится вести против князей и сил, повелителей этого темного мира, против злых духов! Окружи меня непроницаемым щитом, славься, архангел Михаил…  
Папулька все это благожелательно выслушал и начал интересоваться Дианиной биографией.  
Никакого разнообразия, сплошные одинокие дамы. Когда я наконец попаду на сеанс, где папа будет анализировать мужчину? Когда мама разрешит. А она считает, что это не нужно. Если приходят женщины — за ним надо следить, если мужчины — не так опасно. Мне всего один раз повезло попасть на Фреда, и то потому, что он пришел без предварительной записи. Я усмехнулась. Я оклеветала маму, потому что хотела отомстить за вмешательство в мое расписание просмотра и выбор унылых зрелищ!  
А Диана ушла в глухую оборону. Папа стал ее расспрашивать о разочарованиях, постигших ее в отношениях с мужчинами — не зря же внутренний голос предупреждает: «Он тебе не нужен!», но у Дианы муж был золотой, только вот ответственность за ребенка брать на себя не захотел и улизнул менять женщин, а так — замечательный человек, подаривший пару лет неслыханного счастья. И вообще, зачем это герру доктору знать подробности ее отношений с мужчинами, и сколько их у нее было — зачем он лезет в ее, Дианы, личную жизнь? Какое ему дело? Зачем он пристает с вопросами про бывших и несбывшихся, чем они ее раздражали и чем обидели?  
Папа ласково убеждал Диану в невиданной терапевтической ценности проговаривания застарелых обид. Нет «неважных» воспоминаний, ни от одного из них нельзя отмахиваться: «Ах, оно тут ни при чем!» Еще Юлий Цезарь в 75 г. до н. э. писал: «Величайший враг спрячется там, где вы меньше всего будете его искать». Диана слишком закрепощена, хочет добиться результата, не сообщая ничего о себе, а ведь психоанализ — не чудодейственная таблеточка, а упорная работа, зачастую неприятная, возвращающая к жизни подавленные воспоминания, выставляющие клиента в нелицеприятном свете перед самим собой и перед чужим человеком — но психоаналитика не нужно стесняться, наоборот, психоаналитик научит ее примириться со своими недостатками, поможет прекратить их бояться и замалчивать их перед собой, поможет стать раскованнее, преодолеть свою застенчивость и опасения, тем самым наладив отношения с людьми — но только поможет! Работу она должна проделать сама. Только упорной работой над собой под чутким руководством психоаналитика Диана добьется изменений к лучшему в собственном поведении, а следовательно, в своей судьбе. Не зря говорят, что человек — сам кузнец своего счастья, а кузнец ведь тяжкий труженик. И она, Диана, никогда не вылечится за один сеанс. Кузнец не выковывает изделие одним ударом, тем более, когда изделие — это человеческая судьба.

* * *

Учителя заходили в класс и предваряли сообщение темы сегодняшнего урока возгласом:  
— Фрейд, тебе не стыдно? Вот не стыдно вообще в гимназию идти после твоей выходки, а? Людям в глаза смотреть!  
— Я не виновата! — возражала я, а они хмыкали, фыркали и всячески выражали недоверие.  
На переменах одноклассницы обступали меня плотным кольцом и вопрошали:  
— Ты когда деньги принесешь? Фрейд, хватит придуриваться! Сдавай деньги!  
Добиваются, чтобы я с криком и плачем прибежала к папе: «Заплати им, мне треплют нервы, это невыносимо… Заплати, чтоб от меня отстали!» Я знала, что не заплатит, и дома помалкивала.  
Я сидела в зале, забравшись в кресло с ногами, и размышляла, не перевестись ли мне в другую гимназию. Вряд ли родители меня переведут, уже весна, скоро конец учебного года, деньги им не вернут — заплачено за целый год.  
Мартин притащил томик Вейнингера и с хихиканьем зачитывал нам с Софи:  
— Ж расцветает только в половой жизни, в сфере полового акта и размножения, в отношениях к мужу и ребенку. Ее существование вполне заполняется этими вещами, тогда как М не исключительно сексуален. В то время как Ж совершенно заполнена половой жизнью, М знает еще много других вещей: борьбу и игру, дружеское общество и пирушки, спорт и науку, обыденные занятия и политику, религию и искусство.  
Ж занимается внеполовыми вещами только для любимого мужчины или для того, чтобы приобрести его любовь. Интерес к самой вещи у нее совершенно отсутствует. Ж только сексуальна, М тоже сексуален и еще кое-что сверх того… Вопрос заключается в следующем: как должен мужчина относиться к женщине? Должен ли он относиться к ней, как она сама того хочет, или как предписывает ему нравственная идея? Если он должен относиться к ней так, как она этого хочет, то он должен искать полового акта с ней, ибо она хочет полового акта, он должен бить ее, ибо она хочет быть битой, должен гипнотизировать ее, ибо она любит находиться под действием гипноза, он должен далее с изящной галантностью дать ей понять, как низко он ее ставит, ибо она любит только комплименты, ибо она не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь уважал ее как таковую.  
— Прекрати! Гнусный мужской шовинизм! — взвизгнула Софи.  
Мартин фыркнул и с выражением продолжал читать:  
— Таких вещей, как государство, политика, товарищеское общение, женщина совершенно не понимает. Если бы женщина обладала сознанием своего «я», то она могла бы постигнуть значение собственности, как своей, так и чужой. Клептомания сильнее развита у женщин, чем у мужчин: клептоманы почти исключительно женщины. Женщине доступно понятие власти, богатства, но не собственности. Женщина-клептоманка, случайно настигнутая на месте преступления, всегда оправдывается тем, что по ее ошибочному предположению все это должно было принадлежать ей. Дело в том, что свои вещи и вещи чужие для них одно и то же. Таким образом, мы вполне и исчерпывающе доказали, что женщина бездушна, что она лишена своего «я», индивидуальности, личности, свободы, характера и воли.  
— Нет, ты издеваешься? — взвыла Софи.  
Мартин продолжал:  
— Далее, мысль о чужом половом акте никогда не в состоянии всецело поглотить мужчину, который стоит вне этого переживания и поднимается над ним. Для него, собственно, чужой половой акт совершенно не существует. Женщина же мысленно преследует весь это процесс, но не самодеятельно, а в лихорадочном возбуждении, очарованная мыслью о том, что рядом с ней происходит. Женщину прежде всего интересуют в человеке его любовные связи… В этом именно пункте, на котором остановилось наше исследование, нам, без сомнения, уже открыто предложат вопрос, который до сих пор едва лишь зарождался в уме читателя: неужели это исследование признает женщину человеком? Не следует ли ее, по мнению автора, отнести к животному или растительному царству?  
Я скорчилась от смеха. Мартин завывал:  
— Женщина не микрокосм, она не создана по образу божию. Человек ли она? Может быть, животное? Растение?.. Если им отказано в способности речи, то все же следует за ними признать способность говорить. Правда, у них отсутствует единство самосознания, но у них ведь есть некоторая память!  
Софи скрежетала зубами:  
— Где блуждает этот писака? Найду и глаза выцарапаю!  
— В долине бледных асфоделей! — всхрюкнул Мартин. — Он застрелился. Или повесился? — Показывая жестами весы, он стал вопрошать: — Повесился? Застрелился? Застрелился? Повесился?  
— Так ему и надо! — воскликнула Софи.  
— Интересно, а чего ему не хватало? — вслух задумалась я.  
— Флисс довел, — изрек Мартин.  
— Да ну. Он заказал несколько разгромных статеек с обвинениями в плагиате, строчил разгневанные письма мелким почерком, грозил судом — но я не думаю, что от чьих-то эпистолярно-публицистических стенаний человек добровольно умчится в Страну Вечной охоты. Вот если бы крестный жил здесь и лично бы гонялся за Вейнингером, тогда бы… Он хоть раз с ним лично разговаривал?  
Мартин пожал плечами, а Софи выхватила самую суть из моего монолога:  
— Стоп, в плагиате? Это что, дядя Флисс строчил эти нападки на женщин, а Вейнингер дословно переписал в свою книжонку?!  
Мартин затряс головой:  
— Нет, нет. Тут в начале книги рассуждения, что в каждом человеке есть признаки обоих полов, то бишь все мы бисексуалы. Это мысль дяди Флисса.  
— Только мысль?  
— Не знаю. Флисса я не читал. — Мартин перекинул ноги через подлокотник кресла и подытожил: — Но Вейнингер опубликовал это первым, тем самым опередив Флисса.  
Кстати, мог он тогда и к Вейнингеру забежать, охватить всех плагиаторов — не зря же он тогда примчался в Вену. Я помню ту перепалку.  
В тот день я в гимназии поспорила с девчонкой старше на три года. Звали ее Габи. (Сейчас мы с ней уже не общаемся. Вся в своих любовях. Я ей не нужна.) Началось с того, что эта Габи заявила: «Ну и правильно бог спалил Содом!», а я заметила, что тогда надо было сжигать если не все, то почти все древние города — и стала приводить примеры из античной истории. Габи возмутилась:  
— Быть того не может, чтобы Александр Македонский был… таким! Он же целый день трясся на лошади в тяжеленных доспехах, пыльный, грязный, голодный, вся жизнь — военный поход, вечером в палатке не на любовь потянет, а поесть да поспать. Тьфу! Тем более, с мужиками…  
— Это еще называют «греческая любовь». Потому что в античной Греции горячей мужской любовью никого было не удивить. Там даже считалось, что хорошо, когда в армии между мужчинами завязываются романы, чтобы лучше сражались, защищая своих любовников! Вот спартанцы…  
— Ты что, какая глупость! Спартанцы — настоящие мужчины, сильные, спортивные!  
— Конечно, тебе ж в учебнике за пятый класс не напишут, что там содомский грех цвел пышным цветом. А в источниках того времени сообщалось. Диалог Платона «Пир»!  
— Что там написано?  
— Там про Сократа… И Ахилл с Патроклом — тоже. Вот почему он так расстроился!  
— У Гомера об этом не написано!  
— У Гомера — нет, а рисунки на вазах — есть.  
— Что, вот прям это самое нарисовано?  
— Ну да. Я тоже удивилась, когда папа эту вазу приобрел, а там — нарисовано. А он мне сказал, что это было в порядке вещей, и что Платон написал «Пир». Сама я его не читала.  
— Тащи этот «Пир», — сказала Габи, — почитаем.  
— Ага, а вазу тебе тоже принести? Там знаешь какой том Платона? Человека убить можно. Или то Плутарх… В общем, я не могу везти через полгорода этот кирпич. Приходи к нам, я тебе покажу эту книгу и греческую вазу.  
Я объяснила, как доехать на Берггассе и как найти наш дом. Габи обещала прийти вечером. Пока папа был занят с пациентом, я прокралась во второй кабинет. Все вазы стояли на виду, а вот где томик Платона?  
Пока я рылась в шкафах, папа закончил сеанс анализа, больной удалился, а в папиной приемной дождался своего часа разъяренный гость из Берлина. Увертюра к перебранке нарастала. Слыша приближающиеся шаги и понимая, что уже не успею улизнуть, я спряталась в темном углу между шкафом и столом и скрючилась, как ягуар и броненосец на рисунке Киплинга.  
Папа и крестный перешли во второй кабинет, и отец повернул ключ в замке.  
Крестный потряс «Медицинским вестником».  
— Статью Свободы читал? Открытый ответ мне? Пишет, что мои нападки и обвинения необоснованны, что он пришел к тем же результатам независимо от меня, ничего не знал про мои исследования, а совпадение результатов говорит только о том, что наши расчеты верны. Откуда у него мои формулы? Откуда мои цифры, мои данные? Ты что, им с Вейнингером мои письма пачками раздавал?  
— Ничего я им не давал! Может быть, я упомянул в разговоре, слово за слово, что у каждого невротика есть подавленные гомосексуальные тенденции, так это я на каждом психоанализе говорю. И вообще я не помню, кому я что говорил. У меня знаешь сколько народу каждый день бывает! По 12 часов в день работаю!  
— Говоришь, не давал письма?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда где мои письма? Отдай их мне.  
— Сжег.  
— Ни одного не осталось?  
— Нету у меня твоих писем, сжег я твои письма.  
— Конечно, ни одного, ты же их Вейнингеру и Свободе продал.  
— Продал? Да кому они нужны!  
— Это твои письма никому не нужны, даже если бы я и захотел их продать. Характер и анальная эротика! Кто бы опубликовал такую ахинею, к тому же непристойную, под своим именем. А биоритмы и бисексуальность человека пристойно, логично выглядят, на такое покупатели нашлись…  
— Параноик!  
— Брут, Каин, Иуда!  
— Флисси, ты спектакль «Вина» видел?  
— Не уводи разговор на нейтральные темы!  
— Там есть такие слова:  
Я не могу никак решить:  
Быть может, мне его простить  
Иль все ж в кровище утопить[U1] ?  
— Простить? — заскрежетал зубами Флисс. — Ты меня предал и теперь меня же хочешь ПРОСТИТЬ? Конечно, я сам ошибся, расписывал тут тебе, как подвигается работа. Надо было ни с кем не делиться.  
— Только поедь со мной еще раз в Альпы, я тебя со скалы сброшу. — Папик сощурил глаза, оскалил зубы, подвернул губы и стал неописуемо похож на любимое животное Эрнста Ланцера.  
— Да кто с тобой после такого поедет, Мориарти.  
— Согласен. Шутка глупая.  
— Я на тебя в суд подам. На вас всех троих.  
— Писем-то нет! Нет вещдоков! С чем ты пойдешь?  
Остается кража со взломом. Я представила, как он лезет в окно к Вейнингеру и шарит по всем шкафам, письма свои ищет. Хотя неизвестно, поверил бы судья или нет — письмо можно и подделать, позднее написать и поставить любую дату.  
Флисс вылетел от папы, махая крыльями и выдыхая огонь. С тех пор мы его не видели.  
А вечером явилась Габи. Я представила ее папаше и попросила:  
— Папа, а дай нам Платона «Пир» почитать… и покажи ту греческую вазу, где Ахилл и Патрокл нарисованы.  
Отец полез в шкаф, достал томик Платона, зажал под мышкой, выбрал вазу и моментально раскокал.

* * *

Настал вечер, и, ложась спать, я представила себя на месте тетки. Я сплю в папашиной постели, уютно прикорнув на его плече. Две головы рядом, папашина — перец с солью, моя — черная, его голая рука во сне лежит на моем предплечье. Тоже голом. Из своей комнаты появляется тетя Минна — и, подняв брови и поджав губы, устремляется в санузел, а оттуда — прямиком к маме.  
«Марта, твой муж спит с твоей дочерью», — чопорно сообщает тетка.  
Я попыталась представить реакцию мамы, но ее лицо растаяло, так и не приняв осмысленного выражения. Лицо заволокло чернотой. Последними растворились черные провалы глаз, утонули в чернильном пятне.  
«Марта, теперь твой муж спит с твоей дочерью».  
Мне стало смешно.  
Конечно, не скажет! Что это ей даст?  
Назавтра я вернулась из гимназии — папаша был занят, меня в шкаф не пускала мама (до конца дня на прием были записаны только мужчины). Тут я представила себе психоаналитика — без лица, но я знала, что он гладко выбрит и очень коротко стрижен, и мы сидим на стульях, буквой Г друг к другу, нас разделяет стол. По этим признакам получается, что это Адлер. Почему я «вызвала» именно его? Он никогда не вызывал у меня ни симпатии, ни желания сходить к нему на прием. Странно, почему мое бессознательное выбрало Адлера?  
«Что вас беспокоит, больная?» — спросил Адлер.  
«Понимаете, я прохожу анализ, и меня посещают непристойные фантазии о моем психоаналитике. Я должна рассказывать все свои мысли без утайки, а я не могу ему сказать, что я о нем мечтаю против своей воли и житейской логики».  
«Ваш доктор должен был вам объяснить, что это абсолютно нормальный процесс в ходе психоанализа. Он называется — перенос».  
«Да тут не перенос, а Эдипов комплекс».  
«Вы путаете терминологию. Перенос — ваши чувства к психоаналитику. Эдипов комплекс — ваши чувства к родному отцу».  
«Так меня папа и анализирует!»  
Адлер выронил челюсть и застыл, а потом начал медленно таять.  
«Эй, вы куда? — звала я. — Помогите мне! Что мне делать? Мне сказать ему или нет?»  
И так весь день. Я «вызывала» психоаналитика, и перед моим внутренним взором появлялась застывшая фигура Адлера, с размытым темным пятном вместо лица. Адлер безмолвствовал.  
Мне пришлось идти к живому психоаналитику, и он мне немедленно попенял:  
— Зачем ты обращалась к постороннему человеку, а не к своему родному психоаналитику?  
— Пап, ты не подумай, я тебя некомпетентным не считаю, просто это… глупо, и мне стыдно тебе об этом рассказывать.  
— Аннерль! Если стыдно или глупо — ты тем более обязана мне рассказать! Твои самые сокровенные, «неправильные», не подлежащие огласке и неподобающие мысли и чувства — это же самые больные вопросы, а моя задача — не осуждать и не запрещать, а помочь тебе с ними примириться, научиться стать честной с собой — и научить тебя жить в согласии с собой, без чувства вины и самоосуждения.  
Я улеглась на кушетку.  
— Я пришла к Адлеру… ну, не к настоящему Адлеру, это был «сон наяву», я сама удивилась, что это оказался Адлер. И я спросила, что мне делать, потому что у меня Эдипов комплекс! Пап, я твою книжку читаю, а какая у тебя там любимая глава?  
— А ты как думаешь? — Папик заулыбался до ушей.  
— «Борджиа», — фыркнула я. Представляю его восторг, сплошные инцесты!  
Он молчал и ухмылялся.  
— Мне вспомнилось, как мы были в Берлинском зоопарке, а потом пошли в кафе у зоопарка, я в первый раз в жизни была в кафе… Ты таким невозмутимым голосом сказал: «Сколько ты сама захочешь».  
— Помню-помню, как ты подкинула работы крестному.  
— А я тогда подумала: какое поразительное, невиданное попустительство, невероятная вседозволенность! Мама покупала ровно по порции каждому, сто грамм, а больше нельзя, говорила, вы заболеете, а у тебя я тогда килограмм, наверно, съела. А потом: «Зигги, тебя нельзя к детям на километр подпускать!», — передразнила я маму.  
Папа слушал с сосредоточенным видом. Я отвернулась, снова опустила голову на кушетку и продолжала свободно ассоциировать:  
— Я помню, крошечные клетки, серо-коричневая шерсть, затравленный медведь метался по клетке метр на метр, как тот мужик в рассказе Стефана Цвейга, который в тюремной камере мысленно играл в шахматы. А на полу невероятная, несусветная грязь, и морковки валяются в грязи, и так во всех клетках, и эти закоченевшие обезьяны и кенгуру, которые отворачивались от людей, съежившись, а в узеньких, два на два, загончиках, обнесенных досками, землю — специально, наверно — водой полили, чтоб олени и кабаны ходили по колено в грязи, и в грязи же корм подбирали, глотали, перемешанный с землей…  
Папаша согласно закивал.  
— Как больно было смотреть, — продолжала я, — а Робби орал, бегал, совал руки между досками, «Ы-ы-ы!», «А-а-а!». Дразнил несчастных, грязных… Наверно, ты тогда подумал, что мне надо скормить побольше мороженого, чтоб компенсировать — я так расстроилась из-за антисанитарии и узеньких клеток, и из-за невоспитанного Робби — громче всех орал, а папаша и не подумал ему слово поперек сказать. А еще я, наверно, простудилась из-за мокрой земли там, между вольерами, где людям приходилось ходить. Я там стояла — ты заболтался с крестным и вы ушли вперед, а меня чуть не забыли возле клетки с кабанихами, а его сынок в это время буянил перед кенгуриной западней.  
— Видишь, тебя от Родриго Борджиа с его Лукрецией повело к этим воспоминаниям. Это был первый раз, когда я взял тебя в поездку — и единственный — когда все остальные оставались дома. И тут же грязь. Клетки тесные, как моральные ограничения, которые тебя сдерживают. Сам зоопарк — как наша перенаселенная квартира, все у всех на виду. Там даже ютились две кабанихи с поросятами в одной клетке.  
— Прямая аналогия, — невесело усмехнулась я и кивнула, словно он мог меня видеть.  
— И более того. Твоя болезнь. Тебе ничего случайно в голову не приходит. Я тогда позволил больше, чем обычно, и сделал тебя больной. Все это образы твоего противоречивого отношения ко мне, ты и хочешь, и боишься, что будет больно, и думаешь, что все домочадцы моментально будут в курсе.  
— Не только, что будет больно, — сквозь зубы добавила я. — Я знаешь почему про крестного вспомнила? Ты дал дяде Ранку корректировать твой opus magnum, а самым первым его редактировал крестный, еще первое издание. Вот я и вспомнила, как мы ездили к нему в гости… Пап, ты знаешь, какое мое любимое сновидение там?  
— Хочется сказать: когда ты кричала во сне и просила: «Земляника, малина, яичко, каша...» Но не может быть так просто.  
— Самое любимое — это про то, как ты забрался на лошадь, которая символизирует твою пациентку, и у тебя был фурункул на мошонке.  
— Успешно пролечился, — огрызнулся родитель.  
— Я думаю — а сам ты рассматривал возможность дать нам с Софи — и, раньше, Матильде — такую путевку во взрослую жизнь… — елико возможно равнодушным голосом протянула я с колотящимся сердцем и пылающими ушами.  
— Когда гражданин на кушетке будет задавать тебе подобные вопросы, ты должна пресекать неуместное любопытство. Клиент должен знать о тебе только то, что ты — доктор Фрейд и ему поможешь!  
— Я торжественно клянусь и обдуманно обещаю, папа, что я не буду издавать монографий с автобиографическими эпизодами провокационного содержания! Только про пациентов. Только про них!  
— Аминь!  
— А то, что я сказала, — это проекция, да?  
— Приписывание посторонним людям твоих собственных мыслей — да, проекция.  
Вот и вывернули разговор на безопасные рельсы. Я вонзила ногти себе в ладони и смотрела на свои кулаки. Я призналась. Но он предпочел притвориться глухим. Конечно, я знаю, по теории сексуальности в пубертатном периоде снова активизируется эдиповское тяготение, но его следует преодолеть, отвязать либидо от родственников и искать посторонний объект любви. Видимо, поэтому и не реагирует.

* * *

Папы дома не было. Ушел пьянствовать к дяде Лео. У них компания, каждую пятницу собираются и играют в покер.  
Я сидела за своим столом, спиной к двери, и пыталась вспомнить текст из учебника истории. Я держала в закрытом учебнике руку вместо закладки, можно в любой момент открыть и проверить, но я хотела вспомнить. Мне показалось, что по левой щеке проехался пенис, мягкий, невидимый или полупрозрачный. Опять! Мне казалось, что пенис без тела зарывается сзади мне в волосы. Никого нет, повторила я себе. Нет никого. Надо учить историю.  
У последней виденной мной пациентки, Терезы, папа воссоздал первичную сцену. Сама она ничего подобного не помнила, но папа ей внушал, что она, увидев своего братца сидящим на горшке, расплакалась от зависти и решила, что у нее когда-то тоже был член, но кто-то оторвал, наверно, мама. Мне продолжало казаться, что Тереза согласилась с папой только из вежливости. Я могу понять «зависть к пенису» как зависть к мужчинам в социальном плане, что их больше уважают, что у них больше прав и живется им интереснее. Но — зависть к пенису в прямом смысле?! Завидовала, что у мальчика есть такой изящный и совершенный аппарат, а у нее нет?! Быть того не может! Самодовольные мужские выдумки, проекция! Потому что я точно помню свою реакцию, когда я впервые увидела пенис.  
Восьмимесячная Полли заболела, и они с тетей Идой легли в больницу. Дядя Флисс и Робби остались одни. Крестный немедленно отбил телеграмму в Вену, и на выходные примчался папа, прихватив меня с собой.  
— Она же должна познакомиться со своим крестным отцом!  
Меня уложили спать после заката, но ночью меня разбудили громкие голоса. Я вылезла из кровати и прокралась на источник звука. Из-за закрытой двери неслось:  
— И я сказал ей, что ее невроз, несомненно, коренится в детстве, потому что ее поимел отец, когда она была совсем маленькой и ничего не помнит. И знаешь, что она сделала? Пошла к отцу и спросила! Прямо спросила: «Папа, а ты меня в детстве не имел?» Он взбеленился и прибежал ко мне скандалить, что я извращенец, какой чушью забиваю людям головы и еще смею за это деньги брать. Ему удобно скандалить, кто проверит? Невозможно доказать, что он ее в детстве изнасиловал, он этим пользуется, разыгрывает праведный гнев оскорбленного семьянина.  
— Т.е. в брачную ночь выяснилось, что она не девственница? — уточнил крестный.  
— Девственница. Была. Но существуют ведь и другие отверстия в теле.  
— И правда, чем докажешь. — В голосе Флисса слышался явный сарказм, но папа, похоже, не заметил.  
— Люди скрывают свои грязные тайны. Я уверен, что большинство отцов имели своих маленьких детей. — Небольшая пауза. И: — Вил, я хочу, чтобы ты был моим папочкой.  
— Что-то мне трудно представить, при том, что ты старше.  
— Тогда еще дорожку.  
Повисла тишина, кто-то чихнул, и тут Флисс начал входить в роль:  
— Зиг, а ремня? Негодный мальчишка!  
— Эй, Вил, я не то имел в виду!  
— Ремня, негодник! Снимай штаны.  
Шлеп!  
— Батя, за что? — завопил мой отец.  
— А кто братика в ванне топил? Кто ему в глотку жеваного мякиша напихал, грудничку? Уголовник, тюрьма по тебе плачет!  
— Папа, я же пошутил!  
— Пошутил! Не прикидывайся дурачком, убивал ты его, брата родного!  
— Нееет!  
Шлеп!  
— Кто у сестренки в письку заглядывал? Кто пальцами там шарудил? Откуда ты, гаденыш, в четыре года уже знаешь, что у девочек есть клитор? Что ты ржешь, недоумок!  
— Пап, ну я просто смотрел!  
— Он смотрел! Куда не надо, заглядываешь! Кто за мной и твоей мамой ночью подсматривал? Ты озабоченный, испорченный маленький дьяволенок! Ремня тебе! Ремня!  
— А-а-а!  
— Чтоб знал! Сам не понимаешь, мозгов нет, я в тебя умишко вколочу! Ремня тебе!  
— А-а!  
— Не болтай! Не болтай своим языком! Чтоб знал! Я — твой отец, я — твой отец, я, а не Фил! Озабоченный! Везде потрахушки мерещатся!  
— Ой, больно!  
Что еще за Фил такой? — задумалась я. Дядя Фил, папин старший брат, дедушкин сын от первого брака, тот, что в Англии живет? А что такое «потрахушки»? Что такое «озабоченный»? Какое-то нехорошее слово, им мама папу часто ругает.  
— Вилли, — тем временем вопил отец, — я же сидеть не смогу!  
— У, негодник!  
Дверь отлетела, чуть не припечатав меня по лбу. Я успела вовремя отскочить. Моим глазам предстал папа без штанов, выскочивший в коридор. В комнате просматривался дядька Флисс с ремнем.  
Я вытаращила глаза: у папы между ног висели какие-то выросты. Мерзкие коричневые наросты, опухоли! Он больной!  
— А у папки грибы в писе!!! — заорала я. — Грибы, грибы в писе!!!  
— Анна, иди спать, — процедил отец.  
— Мы что, так орали? — удивился крестный.  
— Очевидно, Вил. Анна, ложись, моя девочка, уже ночь, тебе надо спать. — И захлопнул дверь у меня перед носом.  
Я пошлепала босиком к Робби — папе было не до меня, а больше поделиться было не с кем.  
— Робби! Робби, ты спишь? Эй!  
Я села на кровать и толкнула его. Робби оттолкнул меня:  
— Да я не сплю. Папы наши что-то шумят…  
— Робби, у папки грибы в писе!  
— Чего?  
— Грибы у него там! У него грибы растут!  
— Грибы… Дура, ха-ха-ха!  
— Сам идиот, — я обиженно отодвинулась.  
— То не грибы, то писюн, — мудро объяснил Робби.  
— Что такое писюн?  
— У мальчиков, у всех дядек — писюн! Мы им писяем!  
И у моих братьев? И у Робби? И у крестного? В моем мозгу билось только: «Какая гадость!», и я исторгла:  
— Фуууу!!!  
— Вот дура, — смеялся Робби.  
— Анна, ты почему не у себя? — заглянул папа. Он уже натянул штаны. Следом прибыл Флисс и включил свет, подозрительно глянул на нас с Робби, а тот немедленно наябедничал:  
— Папа, она писюн грибами называет, вот дура!  
Отец отбуксировал меня в мою комнату, уложил и укрыл.  
— Анна, — сказал он, — это ничего страшного, это у всех мужчин. Этим мы и отличаемся от женщин…  
— Да, — буркнула я, — Робби мне уже сказал.  
Он потрепал меня по голове и закрыл дверь, уведя маячившего в коридоре Флисса.  
После берлинских выходных мы вернулись домой и предстали перед разъяренной мамой.  
Мама принюхалась и страдальчески произнесла:  
— Винищем разит! В поезде тяпнул? Ребенка не постеснялся!  
Они и за отъезд тяпнули, и в поезде он добавил, я помню, когда я смотрела из окна купе на приближающийся Венский вокзал.  
— Анна, — сказал тогда папа, ставя под стол опустевшую бутылку «Мариани», — пожалуйста, не говори ни маме, ни няне, ни тете, ни братьям и сестрам, что ты меня видела без штанов. Не говори им. Хорошо? Мама тебя накажет. И меня тоже.  
И теперь, перед мамой, я послушно помалкивала, но сдержать кашель не удавалось.  
— Больную привез! Что с ней?  
— Марта, не переживай. Чуть-чуть горлышко. Мы немного много мороженого съели.  
— Анна, а чем он еще тебя кормил?  
— Печеньем и шоколадками, — поведала я. — Кхе-кхе!  
— Сам что ел, меня не интересует, — кипела мама. — Хоть бы и ничего.  
«Нет, папа и крестный ели шоколадные конфеты, пополам разрезали, намазывали каким-то коином… или каином… снова склеивали шоколадом и ели, а мне не давали», — подумала я.  
А когда мама меня вечером мыла, она стала задавать странные вопросы:  
— Тебя папа трогал? Как-нибудь не так, как всегда? ТАМ не трогал? А крестный? Точно нет?  
— Нет, — удивленно протянула я и снова закашлялась.  
…Я оперлась локтями на стол и поставила подбородок на кулаки. Это, конечно, тоже проекция, но я помню, какой меня охватил ужас и отвращение при виде папашкиных причиндалов, и не сомневаюсь, что другие девочки реагируют точно так же. Если мальчики, по словам папы, пугаются, видя особенности женской анатомии, и здесь закладываются основы будущего женоненавистничества — так с какого перепугу девочки должны завидовать мужскому аппарату?  
Но то была первичная сцена, а сейчас я пытаюсь спровоцировать совсем другой повод увидеть то же самое. А что, если я спрошу:  
«Папа, а из-за чего возникают неврозы?»  
«Почему ты забыла?» — фыркнет он.  
«А ты скажи».  
«Неврозы возникают вследствие сексуальной неудовлетворенности».  
«Ну вот! Папа, у меня скоро разовьется невроз! Нужно заняться профилактикой!»  
Я представляла, что он будет при этом расчесывать мне волосы. В детстве я терпеть не могла, когда мама, няня или тетя меня расчесывали, это всегда было очень больно, и когда я стала расчесываться сама, я поразилась, что это может быть безболезненно! Естественно, папа никогда не брал в руки мою расческу. Значит, я просто повторила расстановку фигур на шахматной доске психоанализа — чтобы сотрясать воздух своими признаниями, не видя папиного лица.  
Конечно, нет — я никогда не посмею сделать ему такое предложение!

 

[U1]Адольфус Мюлльнер, пьеса «Вина»


	9. Албанцы

— Мои одноклассницы, оказывается, не знают, что такое Колизей, — поведала нам Софи.  
— И кто такие гладиаторы? — уточнил Эрнст.  
— Но вы же должны были это изучать! — не поверил Оливер.  
— А я верю. Если и слышали от учителя, то давно забыли. Зачем девочкам это знать? Это же не важно. Это ведь не про любовь, — процедил Мартин.  
— Что, совсем никто не знает про Колизей? — переспросил Оливер.  
— Похоже, нет, — сказала Софи. — У нас учитель спросил, знаем ли мы, что значат жесты «большой палец вверх», «большой палец вниз». Я объяснила. Это, говорю, очень древние жесты, еще на гладиаторских боях в Колизее… «А что это такое?» Может, когда отец освободится, попросить его найти то фото, где он на фоне почтенных руин.  
— А ты сфотографируйся на фоне газгольдера и скажи, что это ты на экскурсии в Колизее, — захохотал Эрнст. — Они и не отличат!  
— Туда можно подойти? — усомнилась Софи. — Это должен быть охраняемый объект. Там же газ. Они должны быть за оградой, с охранниками, с собаками…  
— Но было бы весело, — не успокаивался Эрни. — Увидеть, как они не отличают газгольдер от Колизея!

* * *

Жилые дома и магазины остались позади. Складские помещения, трубопроводы, время от времени громыхавшие мимо подводы. Я нервно огляделась — на пути попадалось все меньше людей — и, дойдя до водонапорной башни, повернула обратно, решив не подходить к газовому заводу.  
Мне предстояло шагать и шагать по незнакомому району обратно на трамвайную остановку. Меня охватила тревога, лица прохожих казались злобно-насупленными, отовсюду сочилась угроза. Район был бедный, и я слышала, что здесь обитает максимальная концентрация иммигрантов, дешевой рабсилы. И точно, наряду с белыми пролетариями на улицах попадались смуглые физии — боснийцы, албанцы, валахи? Они переговаривались на своем языке, источая угрозу, и я вздрагивала и ускоряла шаг.  
Наконец добравшись до остановки, я попалась на глаза компашке смуглых чернявых подростков, сидевших на корточках неподалеку от остановки — с таким видом, словно обсуждали, кого бы ударить по голове и ограбить.  
Я контрастировала. Скромная девочка из хорошей семьи, совсем одна в чужом, бедном районе. Я ругала себя за необдуманную вылазку. Если бы со мной был брат или сестра! Но они отказались от экскурсии, и я решила съездить одна…  
Албанцы почувствовали страх и отвращение в моих взглядах искоса. Гомоня на своем языке, они приблизились ко мне. Я была готова броситься бежать, но на горизонте появился трамвай.  
Албанцы забрались в трамвай следом за мной и, оглашая вагон воплями на тарабарщине, ехали до самой Берггассе, выйдя на той же остановке, что и я.  
Я, конечно, никому дома не сказала, что ездила смотреть на газгольдеры. Ответили бы: «Дура, сама виновата, не надо было лазить по чужому району».  
Моя первая встреча с иммигрантами пришлась на неделю папиного отъезда, и с тех пор я уже думать о них забыла — до сегодняшнего дня. Я вышла за ворота гимназического двора, а у ограды болтались албанцы. Те самые или нет, сказать не могу — я не всматривалась в смуглые физиономии. Скорее всего, их мишенью могла стать любая одиноко идущая девчонка.  
— Девушка, стой! — завопил один и попытался схватить меня за руку.  
— Девушка, красавица!  
Я успела увернуться и рысью устремилась прочь по аллее, а албанцы хохотали вслед:  
— А-а-а, девушка, дай заглянуть в твои зеленые глазки!  
— У-у-у, сука, сейчас вставлю, а-а-а, бля!  
На трамвайной остановке меня окружили одноклассницы и девочки из параллельных классов, хохоча и визжа:  
— Анна, что это за мальчики?  
— Там твой парень?  
— Анна хахаля себе нашла!  
— Женишка подцепила!  
— Анна, а ты с ним уже спала?  
— А это все твои парни, ты со всеми встречаешься? И они узнали, да? А-а-а, порвут!  
— А она со всеми сразу, — и жест «туда-сюда локтями», — никому не обидно!  
— У-у-у, как я тебе завидую!  
— Столько парней!  
— Анна, я тебе завидую!  
Я попятилась назад, от ужаса и отвращения не в силах пошевелить языком. Одноклассницы хохотали:  
— Шлюха, шлюха!  
Незнакомая мне девчонка из параллельного класса подскочила ко мне и завизжала в лицо:  
— Анна, тебе не жирно столько парней?  
— Больнаааая!  
— Девочки, не прикасайтесь к этой сифилитичке!  
— У нее нос провалится!  
— А-а-а!  
— У-у-у!  
— Ха-ха-ха!  
— Отстаньте, — еле выдавила я.  
— А-а-а-ха-ха-ха-ха-а-а-а, отстаньте, отстаньте, — закатились гимназисточки.  
На остановке стояло еще несколько человек, равнодушно вглядываясь вдаль и стараясь различить очертания приближающегося транспорта.  
— Анна, тебе ТАМ мозоли уже натерли!  
— У-у-у-а-а-ха-ха-ха!  
Милые девочки не унялись, пока половину из них не увез трамвай. Оставшиеся отошли в другую сторону и перешептывались между собой, пока все не разъехались. Мой трамвай подошел, когда я оказалась одна на остановке.  
А через несколько дней по дороге домой из гимназии я забралась в трамвай, а там — албанцы. И снова я не могла определить, те самые или новые, я им в хари не заглядывала. Именно хари, а не лица. Всю дорогу до самой Берггассе албанцы орали:  
— Фрейд, Фрейд, гы-ы-ы, а-а-а, выебу, сука!  
Все пассажиры молчали, ласково улыбаясь мальчикам. С ними ехала взрослая женщина в платке. Албанцы во всю глотку обещали меня убить, избить и изнасиловать во все отверстия в теле, я тряслась от страха, но выйти не могла — я уже заплатила за проезд, а больше денег у меня не было. Албанцы стояли между мной и выходом, потому что я прошла в самый конец салона. В трамвае было полно пассажиров, и все хранили одобрительное молчание — даже когда один из парней, выкрикнув очередную угрозу изнасилования, встал с места и вывалил из штанов свой отросток. Я задрожала от ужаса, но никаких действий не последовало — албанец сел, и вся черномазая компания снова заорала. Я была уверена, что, если бы албанцы привели свои матерные угрозы в исполнение, никто бы не шелохнулся.  
Женщина в платке вывела албанцев на Берггассе.  
Я прибежала домой, обнаружила там Софи (у нее был первый день, и она осталась дома) и Оливера (а у него в гимназии эпидемия менингита, он прячется) и выпалила:  
— Я ехала в трамвае с какими-то албанцами, и они знают мою фамилию! Орали, вопили, угрожали мне убийством и не только!  
Мама с тетей поцокали языками, поохали, сколько сброда понаехало в благополучную Австрию, посоветовали мне не обращать внимания на идиотов, и решили забыть о моем рассказе.  
— У меня и возле гимназии болтаются какие-то албанцы, — пыталась докричаться до них я, — они тоже не давали мне пройти и тоже орали! Я не знаю, те же самые или нет, наверно, другие, албанцев сейчас тут полно! Ездят в тех же трамваях, ходят по тем же улицам! Меня встретят, и…  
— Анна, угомонись! — Софи раздраженно взмахнула руками.  
— Какие-то придурки языками треплют, а ты… — подхватил Оливер.  
— У тебя просто паранойя, — отрезала Софи.  
— Не кидайся диагнозами, — съязвила я.  
— А что такое паранойя? — уточнил Оливер.  
Я встала и отбарабанила:  
— Паранойя возникает в результате упорного подавления своих гомосексуальных наклонностей. Пациенту кажется, что человек, которого он — глубоко, где-то там! — хотел бы видеть своим партнером — враг. Таким образом он защищается от своих гомосексуальных влечений. Установка «Я его люблю» превращается в бред «Он преследует меня».  
— Это правда? — поразилась Софи.  
— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — съязвила я. — Я не знаю, какое там официальное описание паранойи, как пишут в учебниках, но то, что я сказала — это написано у папы.  
Оливер наморщил лоб:  
— Стоп! А если больной и его якобы преследователь — разного пола?  
— Тогда надо искать объект гомосексуального влечения. Очень скоро выяснится, что первоначально врагом казался однополый объект, но впоследствии бред был перенесен на человека противоположного пола.  
Оливер покачал головой.  
— Я поражаюсь извращенности мышления нашего папаши.  
Жестокости албанцев не поражается. Толку от брата и сестры! Интересно, откуда албанцы знают мою фамилию? Может, их натравили мои одноклассницы? Кто-то из соседей?

* * *

Я не помню названия того берлинского парка. Робби остался позади, самозабвенно кидая камнями в птиц. Наши отцы шли по аллее. Я стояла возле клумбы с цветочными часами. Какая-то матрона с внуками прикрикнула: «Девочка, не рви цветы!». Я поплелась следом за папой и крестным. Отец говорил:  
— Я тебе покажу эти статейки, когда будешь у меня в Вене. Пишут: у меня «грязные мысли», я «подглядываю в замочную скважину», я «позорю профессию врача», я — «сексуальный маньяк», «торговец похотью и порнографией», я — «осквернитель духовных качеств человека», «нескромный, бесстыдный, распутный, скотский» — и, готовься, Вилли! — «антихрист».  
Крестный расхохотался.  
— Вот тот журнальчик, где ты «бесстыдный, распутный», и я получаю. Но антихрист! Зигги, гордись! — И он потрепал папашу по буйной голове.  
— Тебе смешно? — вскинулся отец. — Смеешься над брутальной травлей друга? Когда у самого все безоблачно, то, конечно, можно советовать — «посмейся, относись к этому проще», «радуйся, когда тебя оскорбляют»!  
— Ну что ты. — Крестный с усилием придал своему лицу серьезное выражение, но искорки подавленного веселья так и высверкивали в глазах. — Забыл, что я лечу людей гематрией и выдаю древнюю еврейскую мистику за наисовременнейшее медицинское открытие? Что все мои многомесячные календарные экстраполяции годятся разве что как упражнение по арифметике для младших школьников? Но я — простой колдун от иудаизма, а ты у нас Сам Антихрист, куда мне до тебя, Зигги!  
— Извини, — буркнул отец, — за своими обидами не замечаю, что и у других людей тоже могут быть свои…  
Тут крестный сказал, что папе нужно приобрести револьвер и учиться стрелять — он, крестный, уже это сделал, и револьвер всегда при нем. Он похлопал себя по жилетному карману, прижав ткань, чтобы папе стали видны очертания револьвера под его пиджаком. Папа уверял, что ему всякий раз удавалось замять конфликты с мужьями пациенток — дуэлью пару раз угрожали, но он, папа, не позволил дойти до драки.  
— Муж фрау Клептциг?  
— Вот герр Клептциг мне точно ничем не угрожает. Я доходчиво объяснил его жене, что любой вид контрацепции, препятствуя достижению удовлетворения, непременно ведет к неврозам, и она прекратила пользоваться неудобными резиновыми изделиями. Так что ребенок может быть с тем же успехом от мужа.  
— Рогоносцы не прибегут — грабители наведаются, — утешил крестный. — У нас недавно пришли — тоже к психотерапевту — пришли двое, прикинувшись пациентами. Решили, если он частник, должны быть деньги.  
— С кирпичом и ножом? — ужаснулся отец.  
— С пистолетом.  
— А ты что-то писал про кирпич и нож.  
— Нет, с кирпичом и ножом приходили к нотариусу, нос всмятку, я ему осколки кости и хряща полдня вычищал...  
Папа содрогнулся.  
— А тот врач — как?  
— Он отбился. Вырвал у одного пистолет и прострелил ему ногу. И оказался виноват перед полицией. И в газете заголовок: «Врач в кабинете на приеме расстрелял своих пациентов». Завели на него дело, сейчас дает показания, что это были не пациенты…  
— Совет принят, — папа убежденно кивнул.  
…Я рылась в ящиках папиного стола. Сплошные бумажки. Где же?! Я когда-то видела — как раз в ящике стола лежал. Значит, переложил. Может, носит с собой? Я, конечно, присутствую далеко не на всех сеансах, но я уверена, что сейчас спокойный период, никто не угрожает дуэлью или судом. Нет, куда же дел?  
— Анна!  
— Да, папа? — Я уныло развернулась. Как подкрался, что я не заметила!  
— Анна, что ты там ищешь?  
— Твой револьвер!  
— Ты вздумала размахивать револьвером перед одноклассниками, требующими сдать деньги?!  
— Хорошая идея!  
— Свободная ассоциация, — нервно усмехнулся он, видимо, сам понимая, что сморозил глупость.  
Одноклассницы тоже приставали. И фрау Ринзер. Но я притворяюсь глухой. Многократно повторенный аргумент «Я не виновата, папа это понимает и не собирается платить» давно доказал свою неубедительность, и я отмалчиваюсь. «Ага, — бормочу я, когда их возмущение моей немотой начинает бить через край, — я еще раз скажу папе». — «Напомни, Фрейд! Мы тебя в покое не оставим, пока не принесешь деньги. Не надейся». Я не хотела прямо спрашивать у одноклассниц, собственная это их инициатива — из желания поддакивать классной даме — или фрау Ринзер попросила их надавить на меня, что они и выполняют, старательно делая мою жизнь невыносимой. Вот и нашелся легальный, санкционированный повод выплеснуть агрессию! А на фрау Ринзер давит фрау Пёлльманн, я знаю. Я как-то видела в приемной директора бледную англичанку — в руках она держала заявление, что она не знает, кто сломал стул в классе, в этом нет ее вины… Увидев, что я читаю, англичанка перевернула лист. Я поняла, что стоимость покоцанного стула могут высчитать у нее из зарплаты — не уследила за дисциплиной, материально ответственна. Ни за что не стану учительницей! Я знаю, что если девочки не так причесаны, носят украшения, в кабинете директора виноваты классные дамы. Возможно, фрау Ринзер так усердствует потому, что фрау Пёлльманн угрожает высчитать стоимость ремонта из ее зарплаты?  
— Ну я же не такая дурочка, пап. — Я представила, как учителя вызывают полицию, у меня отнимают револьвер и везут меня в участок составлять протокол, а родители прибегают меня оттуда вытаскивать. Интересно, во сколько бы это обошлось папаше?  
Отношение папика ко мне с каждым днем расцвечивается все новыми красками презрения и недоверия. Он дал понять, что считает возможным, будто бы это я написала «Отец Альберт дурак». Теперь он свободно наассоциировал, будто бы я способна угрожать одноклассникам оружием. Не стану отрицать, я дала ему повод, я не была пай-девочкой. Я подстригла Софи, я оклеветала маму, я рассказала, что призналась воображаемому Адлеру, что у меня Эдипов комплекс цветет пышным цветом. Черт! Пусть лучше это произойдет с отцом, чем с албанцами, которые затащат меня в подворотню!  
Я выложила все про албанцев.  
— Опасно из дома выходить! — плаксиво закончила я.  
— Аннерль, — вздохнул папаша, — ты же не можешь вечно прятаться от них в четырех стенах.  
— Но я боюсь!  
— Видишь, они ограничиваются криками. Если бы они серьезно намеревались претворить в жизнь содержание своих воплей — они бы не тратили время на угрозы, они бы действовали, а не кричали. И кричат они больше друг для друга, рисуются.  
— Они уже пытались меня схватить и полапать! — огрызнулась я.  
— Слабо пытались, — упорствовал отец.  
— А если в следующий раз так схватят, что я не вывернусь? Папа, мне нужно оружие.  
— Анна, да пока ты будешь его неуклюже вытаскивать, они у тебя из рук вырвут эту пукалку… И я тебя ничему не научу, ибо сам стрелять не умею.  
Расписался в своем бессилии.  
— Так что мне делать? — повторила я. — Продолжать молчать, терпеть и бегать от албанцев, надеясь, что не посмеют зайти дальше угроз?  
Сегодня я сама не пошла на психоанализ. Не интересно слушать в шкафу надуманные жалобы, взлелеянные страдания дамочек, несущих излишки денежек психоаналитику, чтобы тот их выслушал, не знающих настоящего страдания — когда на тебя набрасываются крикуны, а твой боготворимый отец ничем не может защитить, никак не в силах поддержать, дотоле казавшийся тебе самым умным, способным разрулить любые невзгоды, оказывается бессильным.  
Я ушла в зал. Там Мартин продолжал вейнингеровские чтения:  
— Все глубже и глубже уходил наш анализ в оценках женщины, шаг за шагом мы должны были отказать ей во всем возвышенном, благородном, величественном и прекрасном… Мужчина, представляющий собою олицетворение низости, стоит бесконечно выше наиболее возвышенной из женщин. Он настолько возвышается над ней, что невозможно здесь говорить о каком-нибудь сравнении или сопоставлении… Женщины, которые обыкновенно приводятся в качестве примеров женской нравственности, всегда истерички. Даже наиболее высоко стоящие женщины не что иное, как истерички… Женщина не свободна: она вечно находится под гнетом своей потребности быть изнасилованной мужчиной, как в своем лице, так и в лице других. Она находится под неотразимым влиянием фаллоса и нет для нее спасения от рокового действия его даже в том случае, когда дело еще не доходит до полового общения. Последним и абсолютным доказательством полнейшего ничтожества женской жизни, совершенного отсутствия в ней высшего бытия, является тот особый способ, каким женщины покушаются на самоубийство. Их самоубийство неизменно сопровождается мыслью о других людях: что они будут думать об этом, как они будут сожалеть, печалиться или досадовать. Самым ужасным и вместе с тем наиболее убедительным доказательством бессодержательности, пустоты и ничтожества женщин является тот факт, что они даже в момент ближайший к смерти не в состоянии дойти до проблемы жизни, своей жизни. У женщин нет ни существования, ни сущности, они не существуют, они — ничто...  
— А я думаю, Вейнингеру просто все девушки отказывали, — сказала Софи. — Вот его и крючит! А застрелился — когда познакомился с очередной женщиной, все было нормально, пока она не узнала его фамилию. «А, что, это ты Вейнингер, это ты ту книжонку накатал?!» — и в морду ему плюнула. Тут он и повесился!  
— А по-моему, он гомик. Такая мизогиния и возвеличивание мужчин — это же очевидно! — высказалась я.  
— Или подкатывал к мужикам, а они отказывали… — подхватила Софи.  
— А почему отказывали? — возразила я.  
— Он такой чересчур умный, философ, не от мира сего. Думаю, он людям не нравился. И озлобился…  
— Может, он ЗАРАЗИЛСЯ?! И с горя в петлю! — гордясь своим цинизмом, предположила я. — От женщины? Любил мужиков, но это же противозаконно, это считается извращением — пересилил себя, пошел к какой-то женщине, в душе плюясь, а она его заразила?  
— Девочки, — с отменной иронией протянул Мартин, — вы не можете себе представить, что человек может повеситься НЕ ТОЛЬКО из-за неудач в личной жизни?  
— В смысле, он нищенствовал и его осаждали кредиторы? — предположила я.  
— Уже лучше! — фыркнул братец. — Я вам тут просто еще главу про евреев не читал.  
— А при чем здесь евреи и «Пол и характер»? — изумилась я.  
— Карьерист пытался отмазаться, — осклабился Мартин. — Облизать арийского сверхчеловека!  
— А он еврей? — спросила Софи.  
— Он так пишет, словно ему моэль в детстве отчекрыжил больше, чем надо!  
Мы прыснули.  
— Короче, я думаю, что его свои заплевали за эту писанину, а боготворимые арийцы не приняли, он остался один и с горя полез в петлю. Или схватился за револьвер? Вот, — и Мартин начал с выражением читать: — «Самые отъявленные антисемиты всегда находятся среди самих евреев… Кто ненавидит еврейскую сущность, ненавидит ее прежде всего в себе самом…»  
Я не хотела слушать антисемитские повизгивания, и мне вспомнилось, как крестный прикатил на Йом Кипур[U1]. После ужина они заперлись. Я зачем-то пошла к папе и услышала разговор:  
— Вилли, что тебе снилось?  
— То-то и то-то.  
— А мне то-то и то-то — и это значит, что у меня бессознательное желание снова прильнуть к материнской груди. Мой сон упрекает мою мать, что она мало кормила меня молоком.  
— Сходи купи молока.  
— Нет, я хочу вкусить из священного источника! Но у нас нет грудных детей, кормилицу мы уже уволили… Единственным доступным эквивалентом сочащейся молоком, нежной, желанной материнской груди является пенис.  
— Переквалифицируйся в моэли.  
— А что такое моэль? — пропищала я.  
Они повернулись к двери и наконец заметили меня.  
— Детка, иди погуляй. Не мешай, взрослые разговаривают.  
И я пошла приставать к маме, к тете, к прислуге, к старшим братьям и сестрам, и никто не хотел мне объяснить. Никогда не забуду, как меня это обидело. Тетя сказала, что это какое-то плохое слово, но чем плохое и почему — никто объяснить не удосужился.  
А Мартин с упоением читал:  
— «Тут мы дошли до того пункта, где совпадение между женственностью и еврейством особенно сильно. Еврей всегда сладострастнее, похотливее, хотя что весьма странно и что, вероятно, находится в связи с его антиморальной природой: он обладает меньшей потентностью в половом отношении».  
— Это еще почему? — поразилась Софи.  
— Чтоб обхаять, — мудро откликнулся Мартин и продолжал читать: — «Он, без сомнения, менее способен к интенсивному наслаждению, чем мужчина-ариец…»  
— Это случайно не «Пол и характер»? — раздалось от двери. Прибыл отец.  
— Да, — сказал Мартин.  
— Говорил я Вейнингеру: «Не публикуй эту ахинею…»  
— Правильно! — воскликнула Софи, ударив воздух кулаком.  
— Ого, — хмыкнула я. Ласковый папенька, блудливые глазки, кошачьи лапки, воплощение мягкости и нежности — наверно, в первый раз осадил, раскритиковал другого человека. Я не знаю случая, когда бы он резко высказался, надерзил — если бы он говорил людям в глаза, что он о них думает, у него бы не было столько друзей.  
Мартин полюбопытствовал:  
— Папа, а он застрелился или повесился?  
— Повесился.  
Черт, а я склонялась к мысли, что застрелился! Тогда подтверждается гипотеза о несбывшейся гомосексуальности: с психоаналитической точки зрения такой способ самоубийства, как застрелиться, можно легко истолковать как желание полового акта в пассивной, женской роли. А вот как понять повешение? Сунуть голову в петлю; голова как эквивалент фаллоса. Значит, верно мое предположение, что Вейнингер исправлял последствия: сначала сунул не туда и заразился, а, убивая себя, сунул куда надо.

* * *

Тускло они мыслили, эти выдумщики мифических существ. Абсолютно все слеплены из частей тела разных животных. Греческие кентавр, гарпия, Эрихтоний и гамадриада, ассирийские мушруши и шэду, египетские боги со звериными головами — а увеличение количества человеческих частей тела смотрится еще тоскливее, — подумала я, рассматривая новое папашино приобретение — Брахму. Многоголовый боженька сидел в своем красно-золотом облачении и внушительной короне на самой верхней голове, скрестив ноги и раскинув во все стороны бесчисленные длани с глазастыми ладонями. Под ногами у Брахмы лежала кучка купюр и монет.  
— Спасибо тебе, Брахма, — кривлялся папа, сложив ладони и отвесив статуэтке поклон. Затем сгреб подаяние. Я фыркнула. Работает!  
— Это бог Брахма, — сообщал папенька страдальцам, — ему вы можете загадать желание, только кинуть денежку не забудьте.  
И все кидали!  
— Видишь, Аннерль, им все равно, кому молиться.  
— Значит, за сегодня ни одного атеиста, — подытожила я.  
— С местом не ошибся. Плюс цветовая гамма. Видишь, Гор и Нефертити рядом с ним совсем блекнут. Это новый энергетический центр, — папик любовался денежным магнитом.  
— Мультиплицированные конечности — не, не привлекает. Вот Саргон[U2]! Какой мужчина, а! — Я показала на миниатюрную копию барельефа 8 века до н.э. «Саргон Второй с жертвенным козленком».  
— Саргон хорош, а зарабатывает у меня Брахма. Вот сегодня на сигары мне заработал. Сходи за сигарами, Аннерль, а?  
Я приняла пригоршню денег.  
— И заодно письма отправь. Все, беги.  
Дома я распихала конверты по карманам — а выйдя из «Главтабака», остановилась переложить письма все в один карман, чтобы освободить место для портсигара.  
— А-а-а, ха-ха-ха, стой, сука, блядь, выебем!  
Я подпрыгнула на месте и обернулась — ко мне на полной скорости чесали албанцы, четыре экземпляра, возрастной разброс — 13-15.  
— В жопу выебу, — взвыл старший албанец и потянул щупальца.  
Я бросилась бежать. Албанцы с гиканьем погнались за мной. Я пронеслась мимо будки сапожника, мимо булочной, завернула в грязный дворик, миновала будку часовщика, поскользнулась и упала на четвереньки, чудом не сломав руку. Мое пальто, подол платья, чулки, ботинки насквозь промокли в слякоти. Портсигар и конверты шлепнулись в лужу, сигары раскатились. Албанцы дико хохотали, но не приближались. Трое неопрятных мужиков, кучковавшихся возле будки часовщика, вытаращились на меня. Я поднялась, собрала перемазанные, промокшие конверты и сигары, сложила обратно в грязную коробку, боковым зрением наблюдая за бурно радующимися поодаль албанцами. В голове у меня было пусто, перед глазами все плыло. Я побрела домой, держа в руках конверты и портсигар, с которых капала грязь, облепленная взглядами прохожих, метров через сто остановилась, задумавшись, зачем я собрала сигары? Я их высушу, вытру, папачиус ничего не заметит?  
Я принесла домой письма и разложила на кухне возле печки. Чернила растеклись от воды, читабельными остались только отдельные строчки, к тому же — папин врачебный почерк...  
«Дорогой Карл!  
С местом проведения будущего конгресса еще не определились, но уже решили, что это будет нейтральная территория — не Вена и не Цюрих — во имя равноправия! — чтобы всем пришлось долго трястись в поезде… обсудить с Юнгом… Мюнхен… на что там смотреть, на моцартовские места? Но Юнг шлет всех в Зальцбург… лишь бы люди приехали.  
…черновик доклада…  
…спрашивал, когда человек ночью скрежещет зубами и ему снится, что выпадает зуб — это комплекс кастрации, потому что зуб — фаллический символ. Почему же для нашего бессознательного зуб является эквивалентом фаллоса? Мне пришло это в голову, когда моя дочь стала учиться печь и испекла уши Амана. Это печенье — вылитая вульва! Вонзая в нее зубы (в это печенье, в эту вульву), я понял, что зуб — фаллический символ. Вонзая, таким образом, фаллос в вульву дочери…  
…это просто какая-то мания сексуального величия… три женщины: Матильда, Софи и Анна — это три крестные матери моих дочерей, и все они мои!»  
— Анна, куда ты смотришь, когда ходишь, глаз у тебя нет, безрукая! — причитала мама. — Надо же было всю себя так изгваздать! Убери эти бумажки, я пристрою сюда сушиться твои чулки!  
— Мама, за мной погнались албанцы, орали, вопили: «Блядь, щас вставлю…»  
— Анна, можно не повторять, мало ли что крикнет каждый идиот на улице, теперь весь мусор в дом нести? Ну, увидела ты на улице помойную кучу, ты же не будешь горстями собирать эти отбросы и домой тащить, маме показать?  
— А с письмами и сигарами что делать?  
— Выкинь, зачем ты их там в луже не оставила?  
— Перенервничала, не соображала, — буркнула я. — Мама, их же надо переписать!  
— А давай папе ничего не скажем. Он эти письма пачками пишет — одним больше, одним меньше…  
Письма полетели в поганое ведро.  
«Я не хочу, чтобы мой будущий муж по ночам писал пачки писем, а со мной не разговаривал», — подумала я, глядя, как мама выбрасывает мокрые бумажки, покрытые потеками чернил. И ее тоже можно отлично понять — такие откровения! И это мы еще не читали остальные четырнадцать писем.

* * *

Вечером, лежа в постели с погашенным светом, я накрылась одеялом по уши и захихикала. Кума Матильда! Вот почему папа расплевался с Брейером, а вовсе не из-за научных разногласий! Я его видела только на фотографии, но знаю, что Брейер подгонял папе пациентов, когда тот только начинал работать; папа чуть ли не каждый день у него обедал, ходил к нему МЫТЬСЯ, занимал деньги и не отдавал. Когда родилась дочка, он назвал ее в честь жены Брейера.  
Я представила, как эта Матильда отправляет юного папу в ванную, а дядька Брейер занят с пациенткой и не видит. Матильда заходит потереть папе спинку, или мужнин пушистый халат занести, и смотрит на него зазывным взглядом, думая: «Съел у меня уже на тысячу гульденов, а сколько литров воды на себя вылил — пусть отрабатывает!», а папашка, разнежившийся, думает, что пора бы эту женщину и отблагодарить.  
Бабушка Эммелина целых четыре года не разрешала папе жениться на маме — не жил же он отшельником! А потом Брейер узнал и выставил папу: «Бесчестный человек, вон из моего дома!» Интересно, как узнал? Застукал их на месте преступления? Скорее, их выдала прислуга. А почему не сразу? Связь ведь не один год продолжалась. Она молчала, потому что спала с Брейером. И когда жена об этом узнала, прислуга ей сказала: «Я спасаю добрейшего герра Брейера после непосильных трудов, а вы удовлетворяли свою похоть…» Прислуга все равно была изгнана, но чувствовала себя отомщенной.  
Чего стоит история о ложной беременности Берты (я читала «Исследования истерии», глава о ней очень неуклюже написана: чуть ли не каждый абзац заканчивается словами: «И каждый симптом после рассказа об обстоятельствах его возникновения бесследно исчезал») — конечно, меня тогда еще не было, но до чего же раздражает, что для публикации ее переименовали в Анну О. Правда, в той книге не написано, что у Берты была ложная беременность. Брейер решил тактично умолчать!  
По официальной версии, Брейера срочно вызвали к ней: «Пациентка рожает и говорит, что от доктора Брейера!» Вызвали гинеколога. Гинеколог ее осмотрел и объявил: «Она девственница». После этого Брейер все бросил и увез жену за границу во второй медовый месяц — мириться. Жена не поверила!  
А гинеколог, должно быть, был знакомый, и Брейер умолял:  
«Ну придумай что-нибудь, отмажь меня от жены!»  
«Но как?!»  
«Что-нибудь, чтобы я был к этому непричастен. Придумай что-нибудь, ты же гинеколог».  
«Только девственность».  
«О! Она девственница, а это ложная беременность!»  
«Никогда с таким не сталкивался».  
«Это будет первый раз! — успокоил Брейер. Подумал с секунду и воодушевленно продолжал: — Как раз, у нашей суки Линды была ложная беременность, моя жена должна об этом помнить».  
А куда ребенка дели? Убили. Или, в лучшем случае, подбросили под порог больницы.

 

[U1]Еврейский праздник с плавающей датой, отмечающийся в сентябре или октябре.

 

[U2]Царь Ассирии, годы правления 722 — 705 до н. э.


	10. Крысы

Я сидела в зале и, тихо хихикая, читала Марка Твена, «Об ужасающей трудности немецкого языка». На пороге появились папа и дерганный пациент в пенсне.  
— Вот вы говорите, Эрнст, той девушке было лет двадцать?  
— Да, — сказал болезный.  
— Вот, знакомьтесь, это моя дочка, Анна. А это Эрнст Ланцер.  
— Здрасте, — сказала я, закрывая книгу и оставив в ней палец. Эрнст не поздоровался.  
— Видите, Эрнст, Анне тринадцать лет, это не та девушка, которую вы видели, правда же?  
— Не прикидывайтесь, доктор, я вас насквозь вижу, у вас есть старшая дочь, а вы мне малолетку подсовываете! — вздрогнул Эрнст. — А вашу старшую дочь вы где-то прячете!  
— Есть и старшая, — вздохнул папа. — Эй, Софи! Зайди-ка в зал…  
Вбежала Софи с надрезанной булкой хлеба.  
— Пап, смотри!  
В хлебе была запечена дохлая крыса.  
— Нет, вы издеваетесь?! — завопил Ланцер.  
— Эрнст, успокойтесь, пожалуйста, это просто совпадение!  
— Крысу, крысу поймали и запекли! А-а-а!  
— Эрнст, дорогой, пойдемте в кабинет, — папа жестом развернул болезного.  
— Папа, я это в булочной купила, я ничего не запекала! — воскликнула Софи. — Разрезала, а там — лежит!  
— Вы издеваетесь, вы не доктор, вы живодер, — Ланцер обмяк и зарыдал. Папа отбуксировал страдальца в кабинет и запер за собой дверь.  
— Крыс боится, а еще мужик, — хмыкнула я.  
— Псих, — резюмировала Софи, пожав плечами.  
Я оставила в зале книгу и подкралась к двери папашиного кабинета. Оттуда неслось:  
— Говорили, что я вам могу все свои горести рассказать, и они останутся в стенах вашего кабинета — так вы говорили? А сами меня потом обсуждаете и все надо мной тут смеетесь, семейка! Подготовились! Крысу запекли!  
Я постучала в комнату мальчиков.  
— Оливер и Мартин, быстро в зал! Там такое…  
Софи показала им булку.  
— Хвост какой длинный! — восхитился Оливер.  
— Как надо было умудриться слепить булку, чтоб не заметить там крысу? — удивился Мартин, рассматривая крысиный сюрприз.  
— Специально закатали, — сказал Оливер. — Крыса же не дура, сама в тесто не полезет.  
Я представила себе пекарш-злодеек и ужаснулась:  
— Прикиньте, потравили крыс в пекарне, трупики из углов повыгребали и в тесто закатали!  
— А может, она наелась яда, шла по полке, у нее головка кружилась, ее тошнило, она поскользнулась и упала в тесто, и утонула, — сказала Софи.  
— Бедняжка… — хрюкнул Оливер.  
Следом прибыли мама и тетя.  
— Одевайся, Софи, пойдем вместе в булочную, разбираться будем! — прорычала мама.  
— Нет, ну всегда хлеб нормальный был… — Тетя спустила с рук кота. Он встал на задние лапы, опираясь передними на ноги Софи, и потянулся.  
— Крысу унюхал, — сказал Мартин.  
— Не выковыривай ему крысу, она же отравленная! — сказал Оливер.  
— Все посмотрели? — выступала мама.  
— Папа уже видел, — сказала Софи.  
— Идем в булочную! — Мама ринулась к вешалке и сдернула пальто.  
— Зачем? — скептически осведомился Мартин.  
— Возьмем у них адрес пекарни, откуда им эту чудо-выпечку привезли, жалобу напишем, и пусть их замучают проверками и штрафами! — ярилась мама.  
— Надо подождать еще Эрнста, и ему крысу показать, — сказал Оливер.  
— А в булочную когда? Завтра? Когда продавщица уже сменится? Надо торопиться, эта хоть помнит Софи, — возразила тетя.  
— Если захочет вспомнить, у нее за день толпа народу отоваривается, — заметил Мартин. — Не, может, вам и дадут другую булку за те же деньги, когда все себе глотку надорвут от крика — ты, мама, ты, тетя, продавщица, заведующая...  
— А что, так это оставить? Нам продали отраву, а мы молчать должны? Нет, мы идем разбираться… — Мама подала Софи бумажный пакет и, упаковав хлебушек с начинкой, делегация отбыла штурмовать булочную.  
— А я бы не ходил, — буркнул Мартин им вслед.  
— Эти пекари людей отравить хотели! — возразил Оливер.  
— Прикиньте, мама с тетей и Софи прибегут, а там уже целая очередь с крысиными хлебами: «Верните деньги!» — проверещала я.  
Братья фыркнули.  
— Кстати, верните книгу. Книгу мою никто не видел?  
— Какую? — спросил Оливер.  
— Марка Твена.  
— Нашла что читать, — поморщился Мартин. — Мне у «Тома Сойера» понравилась только одна строчка — «Дохлую крысу на веревочке над головой вертеть».  
Из коридора немедленно раздалось:  
— Вы издеваетесь!  
Мы обернулись — Эрнст Ланцер направлялся было на выход, но замер на полпути.  
— Доктор Фрейд, а я вам поверил! Убедили, уболтали, я уж подумал, вы мне правду сказали! А у вас, — его голос снова задрожал от рвущихся наружу слез, — у вас вся семья про меня знает…  
Очень тихо и ласково успокаивая больного, папа проводил его на выход. Эрнст наконец покинул нашу квартиру, на прощанье обернувшись и смерив нас подозрительным, полным ужаса взглядом, но не разрыдался. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, папа попросил меня сделать кофе и щедро плеснул туда коньяку.  
— Где мама и тетя?  
Мартин ответил:  
— Пошли скандалить с продавщицей. Часика через три вернутся. Я им говорил, оно того не стоит…  
— Мама и тетя нигде не работают, энергии много, — усмехнулся отец.  
— Папа, а зачем ты этого Ланцера приводил со мной знакомиться? — спросила я.  
— Вообразил, что я хочу его женить на своей дочери. — Папа фыркнул, прихлебывая кофе. Мы подождали, пока он закурит, и наконец, выпустив густую струю дыма и дирижируя сигарой, он продолжал: — У него навязчивая идея — крысы. Везде крысы мерещатся.  
— А-а-а, тут крысы, вы что, их не видите? — Я забралась в кресло с ногами и показала в угол. — Так?  
— Больше на белую горячку похоже, — не одобрил мой спектакль Оливер.  
Папа покачал головой и нервно затянулся. В воздухе висело недосказанное: «Из-за вас он мне целый час нервы мотал».  
Зазвонил звонок — прибыл следующий посетитель.  
Вечером я пришивала выстиранный воротничок на гимназическое платье. Я опять осталась без своей порции анализа — папаша заперся в кабинете и писал очередную пачку писем, в том числе — в Швейцарию. Они с Юнгом еще не договорились, где будут проводить конференцию, но папа уже знал содержание своего будущего доклада. Он поведает апостолам о страданиях Эрнста Ланцера.  
— Почему ты его выбрал?  
— И смех и грех потому что.  
У него не было конспекта. Он никогда не читал лекций с листа и даже не подглядывал. Приходил без единой бумажки и начинал импровизировать. Я сидела на его лекциях и поражалась. (А перед тем, как сесть, послушать и поразиться, я проходила мимо психов, которые с гоготом и непристойными воплями тянули ко мне руки — точь-в-точь как албанцы на улицах! — потому что лекции читаются на кафедре психиатрии, а кафедра психиатрии находится в психбольнице. А психи там по коридорам гуляют, а не сидят в палатах под амбарным замком. Было страшно, но я шла с отцом, и у меня была иллюзия защищенности.)  
— Так у тебя нет записей, — безнадежно сказала я.  
— По Ланцеру? Я немного набрасывал, тезисно, после его визитов. Непосредственно на сеансах ничего за ними не записывай и не стенографируй, им это не нравится.  
— О, есть хоть тезисно? Дашь мне почитать?  
— Приходи лучше в шкафу сидеть, — подмигнул папаша.  
— Обязательно, пап! — заулыбалась я. — А твои записи?  
— Только верни! — Пожав плечами, отец вручил мне четыре листка, испещренных стенографическими знаками. — Анна… Чем ты занимаешься?  
Я обнаружила, что после пришивания сунула моток ниток в карман. Пока он искал конспекты, я взяла сигару из его портсигара и привязала к ней нитку.  
— Это что за бикфордов шнур?  
— Это крыса! — Я стала таскать сигару за нитку по столу. — Доктор, доктор, у вас сигара на крысу похожа! Доктор… А зачем вы крысу в рот засунули и подожгли? Вы не доктор! Вы — живодер!  
— Так, отдай сигару и иди читай…  
Я оставила отца в покое и удалилась разбирать рукопись.

21.02:  
Доктор… Я видел сон… Я пришел к вам, поднимаюсь по лестнице, открывается дверь, я захожу к вам в коридор и оказываюсь на кладбище, а там стоите вы с трубой и играете. Над могилой стоите. Открывается могила, это могила моего папы, там папа лежит, а ему крысы живот разгрызают, в животе у него кишат, где сердце, печень, кишки, и я туда падаю, на мертвого папу, а вы стоите над могилой и на трубе играете.

10.03:  
Я вижу себя у вас за столом, ваша дочка подает, я смотрю — на тарелках у всех засахаренные крысы, ваша дочка открывает кастрюлю, а там суп с крысами, и оттуда крысы, живые крысы, и все мне в рот прыгают, и в штаны, и в уши набиваются, и в глаза вгрызаются, я падаю с табуретки спиной вперед…

17.03:  
Я — на темной улице, а сзади поток воды, цунами, на улице — никого, один я, а цунами приближается, залило все дома, и вот меня подхватило и понесло, меня несет вода, а вокруг крысы плавают…

Без даты  
Доктор, я решил защититься от них, от крыс моих. Купил крысиный яд в порошке и обсыпал вокруг кровати, по периметру так, прямоугольничком. И говорю: «Ну, окаянные, теперь вы ко мне ночью не придете!» Смежил глаза — и вижу… Не помогло, крысы ко мне пришли, и яд их не удержал! Доктор! Я понимаю, что эти крысы только у меня в голове, и яд не поможет, но я подумал: а вдруг? Доктор! Господи, какой я дурак!

Я перевернула листок — на той стороне оказался диалог, настоящий протокол психоанализа:

22.03:  
Ланцер: Я совсем с ума схожу, доктор! Я сегодня шел по улице, а там женщина с девочкой, у девочки в руках коробка, а там… Я подпрыгнул: «Крыыысааа!!!» — а там щенок был, такса! А потом пришел домой и стал зачем-то искать свой диплом — где диплом? Нет диплома! Заложил куда-то и не знаю, где! И тут меня как ударило! Его сгрызли крысы!  
Я: Так и не нашли?  
Л.: Нет, не нашел. Заложил куда-то… И подумал: а зачем мне искать свой диплом? Его сгрызли крысы, крысы сгрызли всю мою жизнь, не способен я больше работать, не могу я жить нормально, всю мою жизнь крысы слопали…  
Я: Скажите, Эрнст, а вы профессию по собственному желанию выбирали или за вас родители подумали?  
Л.: Отец решил. Как вы догадались?  
Я: А вы, наверно, хотели какую-то другую профессию получить, не юриста?  
Л.: Ну, я особо не сопротивлялся, ему же лучше знать. Вот знаете, зря я не пошел в мед! Сидеть на вашем месте, ничего не делать, выслушивать жалобы таких вот шлимазлов, как я…  
Я: Что вы, дорогой, это мое призвание — помогать людям. И вы, как освободитесь от своего невроза, вернетесь на работу и будете помогать людям, по-своему.  
Л.: Помогать, вы очень неплохо на одном мне зарабатываете и еще долго зарабатывать будете на моих крысах.  
Я: Почему же долго, столько, сколько нужно! Придет время, и вы за весь день ни разу не подумаете о крысах. Тогда мы с вами и попрощаемся, но пока что, как видите…  
Л.: А вы тут сидите и думаете: «Не крысятничай деньги, Ланцер!»

* * *

Весь день в гимназии прошел на удивление спокойно — ни разу не напомнили о поборах! На последней перемене нежданно явился отец Альберт, с ним и классная дама.  
— Я тебе дам персональное задание, безбожница, — заявил пастор. — Ты будешь переписывать Библию в переводе короля Иакова.  
— Всю?!  
— Да! — страшно осклабился пастор, как череп мертвеца. — Шучу! На отдельных листах один и тот же текст сорок раз. Печатными буквами! Печатными буквами, я сказал! Сиди и переписывай.  
— Домой не пойдешь, пока не перепишешь, — добавила фрау Ринзер.  
— После уроков тут сидеть?  
— Мне завтра нужно для урока, — возвестил отец Альберт.  
— Ключ от класса возьмешь у уборщицы, закроешь, когда допишешь. И отнесешь ключ сторожихе, — повелела фрау Ринзер и удалилась. Отец Альберт вручил мне Библию и пачку бумаги, после чего отбыл.  
На обложке стояло: King James. Иаков — Джеймс? Интересно, почему не Джейкоб? И когда он занимался государственными делами?  
После уроков все умчались домой, а я вросла в свою парту, печатными буквами размножая англоязычное Откровение Иоанна. Гимназические коридоры затихли. Я видела в окне удаляющиеся силуэты учителей — они задерживались после уроков, заполняя документацию и проверяя тетрадки, но не до ночи.  
Я пришла домой затемно. Мама и тетя бросились ко мне и хором выкрикнули:  
— Албанцы?  
В их глазах плескался ужас. Они обшаривали меня взглядом, ища кровоподтеки.  
— Нет, учителя. Заставили переписывать Библию в наказание за несданные денежки.  
— Анна, мы так волновались!  
— Мы уже собирались в полицию идти!  
Наконец-то их проняло. Мама даже позвала мою сестру и попеняла:  
— А ты, Софи, выходи вместе с ней из гимназии, почему вы по отдельности ездите? Хочешь, чтоб за тобой тоже всякая нечисть начала гоняться? На одиноко бредущего человека напасть легко…  
— Что ты как глухонемая, не можешь дать им отпор! Защищаться же надо, — прошипела Софи, когда мама не слышала.  
«Чтоб они за тобой побегали и поорали, я посмотрю, как ты будешь защищаться», — подумала я.  
Меня покормили ужином и отправили спать. Я не стала ложиться, а села за стол и продолжала переписывать Откровение, аки монах в эпоху до Гуттенберга.  
— Анна, ты что, всю ночь писать будешь? — проскрипела Софи.  
— Пастор сказал сделать сорок копий!  
— Ты что, чокнулась все это переписывать?  
— Ему на завтра надо. Он будет народу раздавать.  
— Ты себе как хочешь, а я хочу спать! Иди на кухню и переписывай там, не мешай.  
Мне удалось прилечь перед самым рассветом, когда я дописала сороковой экземпляр.  
Вместо англичанки явился отец Альберт, милостиво кивнул при виде стопки подготовленных мной листов и обнародовал цель переписывания:  
— Ваша учительница английского языка заболела, и меня попросили ее замещать. Я подготовил тексты для перевода. Переводите Откровение Иоанна. Лаура, — кивнул он обитательнице первой парты, которая обычно раздавала тетрадки, — раздай им тексты из Библии в английском переводе короля Иакова.  
Лаура пошла по рядам.  
— Если что-то будет непонятно, можете подойти ко мне — вот я вам на столе кладу три Библии в переводе Мартина Лютера, но не думайте, что открыл и сразу все понял. Она устаревшим языком написана, — ощерился священник и выложил в ряд три потрепанных Библии. — Переписывать из немецкой Библии нельзя! Подошел, посмотрел, закрыл, сел на место и дальше переводим!  
— А оценки, оценки? — обеспокоились одноклассницы. — Это на оценку?  
— Буду ставить только хорошие, — пообещал священник и, подобрав рясу, уселся за учительский стол.  
— Если не получится, не поставите?  
— Нет, — успокоил отец Альберт.

* * *

На прошлой неделе не было истории. Историк, герр Пфалер, уезжал на семинар. Одноклассницы договорились тихонько свинтить с последнего урока, а при встрече с историком таращить бессмысленные глаза: «Как? Вы уже на работе? А мы думали, вы еще на семинаре! Мы думали, урока не будет, мы не готовились!»  
Я собиралась утром, глаза слипались после бессонной ночи, и не взяла с собой учебник, а просить у присутствующих не тянет. Не хочу я ничего у них просить. (Чернила заканчиваются — пишу карандашом. Линейки нет — расчерчиваю, подкладывая лист бумаги.) Но мы покидаем гимназию, учебник не понадобится.  
— Только уходим все вместе! — рявкнула староста.  
Поскольку подруг у меня в этом классе нет, отвлекать меня было некому. Я собрала портфель и двинулась к двери.  
— Анна, стой, куда, глухая? Ты куда впереди всех! Жди всех! Будешь уходить со всеми, поняла, Анна? — завопили одноклассницы.  
Я стояла у двери с шарфом на шее — я не оставляю шарф, шапку и перчатки в гардеробе — они имеют тенденцию бесследно испаряться из карманов пальто. У меня не испарялись, потому что не оставляла, зато приходилось несколько раз сдавать деньги на новые шапки, шарфы и перчатки обворованным девочкам. Вора, конечно же, не находили, и собирали им на новые вещи со всей параллели. Я все стояла и стояла, а одноклассницы все медлили и медлили, словно не наговорились друг с другом за годы совместной учебы. Я снова толкнула дверь и не успела еще поставить ногу, занесенную для шага на выход, как ко мне бросились трое и заорали:  
— Ты учишься в этом классе, поняла, Анна? Ты тупая? Куда поперлась? Ты будешь идти вместе со всеми, Анна!  
Когда толпа наконец вытянулась в рекреацию, объявился историк.  
— Куда бежите? Задержался на пять минут, а вы что, урок не выучили?!  
— Выучили, герр Пфалер, мы все выучили! — чуть ли не в унисон проскандировали одноклассницы и бросились обратно. — Мы просто смотрели, идете вы или нет!  
— Вот! У Фрейд на прошлом уроке стоит точка!  
Одноклассницы злорадно заулыбались до навостренных ушей.  
— Давай-ка, Фрейд, иди к доске, отвечай.  
— В 1492 году Мартин Лютер прибил к двери церкви «Апрельские тезисы», — уверенно начала я.  
Историк скучным голосом осведомился:  
— Какой церкви?  
— Католической.  
Одноклассницы захрюкали. Вот что смешного?  
— В каком городе церковь? — переформулировал герр Пфалер.  
— В Вормсе. Или в Реймсе.  
— Фрейд, ты издеваешься?  
Терпеть не могу эту обязанность отвечать на риторические вопросы учителей.  
— Нет, — буркнула я.  
— Ну и каша у тебя в голове! — пылал гневом герр Пфалер, а одноклассницы тоненько, подобострастно подхихикивали.  
— Садись, Фрейд, плохо, очень плохо! Несешь что попало! Чушь какую мелешь!  
Я поплелась на место, а историк поинтересовался у искренне радующихся одноклассниц:  
— Девочки, так кто же такой Мартин Лютер?  
— Он перевел Библию, — сообщила Лаура.  
— Ну да, — вздохнул герр Пфалер, — он перевел Библию. А чем он еще прославился?  
— Ну, он перевел Библию! — погромче повторили уже трое, в недоумении глядя на герра Пфалера.  
— Что, никто не знает, чем известен Мартин Лютер? Дети, вы что! Это же знаменитейший деятель! И это, между прочим, — голос учителя поднимался, как цунами, — ваше сегодняшнее домашнее задание!!!  
Наша отличница Саския выдержала паузу и самодовольно поведала:  
— Он сделал различение на православие и католицизм!  
— А может быть, он ислам основал, Гертнер?  
— Ой! Да, точно, ислам, герр Пфалер, я перепутала! — зачастила Саския, краснея, и ее веснушки слились со щеками.  
— Нет, вы сговорились сегодня… Даже ты, Гертнер…  
После уроков я заскочила в класс к сестре. Мама же говорила, что мы должны вместе ходить домой!  
Я подождала, пока Софи попрощается с одноклассницами (девочки на прощание целовали друг друга в щеку, одна чмокнула и Софихен — как им не противно!). Мы отправились вместе в гардероб и вышли со двора гимназии.  
— Софи, у тебя деньги есть? Тебя же папа не лишал личных финансов, — коварно напомнила я. Я знала, что Софи уже взяла деньгами свой подарок к Песаху. А когда придет Песах, Софи получит и вещественный подарочек, она же у нас папашина любимая дочка!  
— А что надо?  
— Пошли в магазин игрушек.  
— В детство впала, Анна?  
— Сейчас покажу, увидишь!  
Звякнул китайский колокольчик над дверью магазинчика. Фарфоровые куклы, мягкие зверюшки, сервизы и мебель, кукольные коляски, статуэтки-ангелочки, резиновые младенцы…  
— Что вас интересует, девочки? — недружелюбно осведомилась продавщица, явно привыкшая к посетителям, зашедшим не за покупками, а как в музей.  
— Крысы, — сказала я. — И понатуральнее!  
Софи прыснула — и, хихикая, вытащила кошелек. Продавщица активизировалась:  
— А хотите — Щелкунчик и Крысиный Король?  
Король был жирный, трехголовый, с коронами, со шпажонкой, в камзольчике с пышным жабо, но у нас уже есть головастый Брахма.  
— Нет, это дорого! — Софи сразу посмотрела на ценник. — Нам крыс, мягкие игрушки, чтоб на живых были похожи.  
В самом деле, у нас из животных был только плюшевый мишка. Мне он достался уже изрядно потрепанным, без лапы, я сама ее пришивала, а потом мама у меня его отобрала, увидев, что я укладываю его в постель с голой куклой. «Но у меня же нет куклы-парня!» — подумала тогда я.  
— Вот, — продавщица выложила в ряд очень натуралистичных крыс — белую, серую, черную, коричневую и трехцветную пятнистую. Глазки-бусинки, хвосты длинные, розовые.  
— Красавицы! — восхитилась Софи. — Анна, тебе какую?  
Я объявила:  
— Мы берем все!  
— Анна, спятила? Зачем нам столько?  
— На всех!  
— Анна, я не буду столько крыс покупать…  
Я покосилась на продавщицу. Та начинала звереть, и я зачастила:  
— Софи, я тебе как-нибудь отдам, отработаю. Мне срочно надо.  
— Как ты мне отдашь, ты же у папы без гроша ходишь.  
— Софи, надо. Дайте нам крыс!  
Софи расплатилась, и мы отправились домой. Братьев еще не было, и Софи посадила трех крыс на поля шляпки.  
— Трое в лодке, — захохотала я и жестами изобразила фотографа.  
Софи пристроила на плечо еще одну крысу.  
— Лисиной горжетки нет — возьмем что есть, будет крысиная, — сказала я.  
Софи взяла из серванта зеленый пузатый бокал, посадила туда еще одну крысу и принялась, позируя, пить воображаемый напиток с крысой.  
— Абсент! — горделиво выдала Софи.  
Я скорчилась от смеха.  
— Точно, — сказала Софи, — попрошу у папы на Песах — фотоаппарат.  
Она побросала на диван трех крыс и оставила двух, на плечах.  
— Погоны! — прыснула я.  
Когда собрались все, включая Эрнста (он постоянно приходит позже всех, каждый день слоняется по улицам с какими-то своими приятелями), я накрыла крыс сумкой, только хвосты торчали:  
— Выбирайте!  
Все стали вытягивать за хвосты: Эрнст — коричневую, Софи — белую, Мартин — серую, Оливер — черную, а мне осталась трехцветная пятнистая.  
— И зачем нам игрушки? — солировал Эрнст. — Вроде как из того возраста уже вышли.  
Я популярно объяснила.  
Мы дождались четырех часов дня. Пациенты сменяли друг друга. Явился Ланцер. Он зашел в коридор, а мы впятером стояли в ряд и вертели крысами.  
Ланцер пронесся мимо отворившей ему Лены, с недоумением отследившей его полет, влетел в папин кабинет и возопил:  
— Доктор Фрейд, ваши дети! Крысы!  
Папа выглянул. Мы гурьбой бросились в зал.  
И вот мы снова стояли в ряд, а перед нами надрывалась разъяренная мама.  
— Сдурели? Папке бизнес портить!  
Мы покаянно повесили головы.  
— Всех больных распугаете! — выступала мама. — Кто купил этих крыс?  
Эрнст чуть приподнял кулаки и большими пальцами указал на нас с Софи.  
— Ваш отец из сил выбивается, а вы его деньги на мягкие игрушечки выкинули! — подпевала маме тетя. — Будете больных пугать, вообще денег не будет, ни на что! Ни на еду вам же, ни на дрова!  
Мама страдала:  
— Так, главное, какое единодушие! Две дурёхи притащили, а вы сговорились! Никто не подумал своей головой, — мама указала на висок, — все пошли и стали махать…  
А папик пообещал ничего нам не купить на Песах.  
— Вы себе подарочки уже купили, — мстительно добавила мама. — Мы вообще Песах праздновать не будем!  
Все я знаю, они с папиком пойдут к родственникам или к кому-нибудь из знакомых, а нас оставят дома сидеть с кастрюлей гречневой каши. Конечно, братья и Софи тоже разбегутся по своим знакомым, а дома с кашей останусь я одна.  
Все разошлись, в зале остались только тетя и Софи, и я задержалась у двери, услышав свое имя.  
— Анна у нас без денег ходит, что же это получается, Аннерль пальчиком ткнула, а ты и пошла у нее на поводу, приобрела этот крысятник, да?  
— Ага.  
— Ты не обижаешься на Анну? — Тетя взъерошила обкромсанные волосишки Софи.  
Сестричка пожала плечами.  
— Мне с ней в одной комнате как-то сосуществовать надо.  
— Ты ее простила?  
— А что, всю жизнь — вендетта? У нее вон, албанцы, есть кому нервишки мотать.  
Я вросла в пол. Это Софи науськала на меня албанцев?! Софи?! Откуда им знать мою фамилию?  
Я крадучись отошла от двери, машинально ноги принесли меня в нашу комнату. Я плюхнулась на кровать. И что теперь? Прямо спросить: «Софи, это ты натравила на меня албанцев?» Так она мне и признается. Разве что Эрнста подослать: «Софи, а как ты относишься к иммиграции?» — «Албанцы, боснийцы, валахи — они же нормальные ребята, с ними можно общаться! Я общалась…» Откуда она знает албанцев? На улице познакомилась, во время блужданий по городу? Это же только я одна дома сижу, а у братьев и сестры круг общения шире… Вот как она мне мстит за стрижечку! Попросить ее отговорить этих мальчиков на меня бросаться?  
Я улеглась на живот и стала выгуливать свою крысу по подушке. Может быть, Софи просто так выразилась? Мол, жалко мне Анну, у нее и без меня проблем хватает, не буду я ей мстить. Если бы так было! А тетка удивляется, как же это Софи не держит на меня зла. Мама же не держит зла на тетю за то, что та спит с ее мужем.


	11. Визит Юнга

Юнг прикатил из Цюриха обговорить организационные вопросы предстоящей психоаналитической конференции. Зашел, в своем кашемировом пальто, в дорогущем костюме, с портфелем — неужели из крокодиловой кожи? — и занял своей массивной фигурой полкоридора, возвышаясь чуть ли не до потолка.  
— Карлуша! — расплылся в улыбке отец.  
— Ваше препохабие! — поздоровался Юнг.  
Корифеи психоанализа обменялись рукопожатием.  
Юнг поприветствовал остальных домочадцев кивком.  
— Что тебе снилось, Карлуша? — Папа словно ожил. Он блестел нежным взглядом.  
Юнг фыркнул:  
— Ваше препохабие, ну как британцы говорят “How do you do?”, так и вы — «Что тебе снилось?» Это у вас как рукопожатие, приветствие человека. Не хотите знать, как я доехал?  
— Пальто целое, синяка под глазом не наблюдается, саквояж — при тебе. Очевидно, доехал ты удачно. Так что же тебе снилось, мой друг?  
— А мне снилось, словно я на кладбище, жертвы — дохлые — уже одеревеневшие — животные с распоротыми животами, — жизнерадостно перечислял Юнг, — фейерверки, костры, вопящий жрец бритоголовый, кругом здоровенные молодчики и экзальтированные девицы на манер менад. А потом я оказался при дворе Цы Си, и даже видел Саму, но — языковый барьер. Вокруг живописные местные, смотрю на портрет императрицы на стенке — она там на черном фоне, в полумраке, со своими людьми, а вокруг вроде как языки пламени изображены, а рядом со мной ее царедворцы стоят и что-то мне объясняют, подозрительные такие. Выхожу, вокруг полно охраны, хожу по анфиладам, по садам, этакий хронотурист, одет я был как обычно. Проснулся с мыслью, что меня вот-вот схватят и казнят. Но не хватали и не казнили, все-таки мой сон меня хранит. Вспоминается смутно история о какой-то китайской императрице — вот не помню, о той самой или нет, очень давно читал — как она позвала к себе на ночь какого-то европейца, а наутро щедро наградила за неутомимость…  
— Пойдем ко мне в кабинет, Карлуша. Марта, ты нас позовешь к обеду, хорошо? А сейчас кофе нам принеси! — И папа увел гостя из Цюриха.  
Так, это надолго. Он его ждал, всех больных отфутболил, себе в ущерб, даже лекцию отменил. Разговор затянется, мне ли не знать. Когда Юнг приезжал в первый раз, они с папой проговорили 13 часов, с учетом заседания Психоаналитического общества. Это был рекорд, но прочие его визиты затягивались ненамного меньше.  
Братьев и сестры дома не было, ушли слоняться по улицам, каждый со своей компанией. Делать было нечего. Мама отправила меня варить кофе, а когда напиток был готов, вручила мне поднос с десятком печенюшек. Когда я внесла поднос, Карл произносил:  
— Портрет горящий меня заинтересовал. Ну, портрет — это из всем известного произведения Уайльда, а горящий… горящий… вспомнился рассказ Конан Дойля, но там не портрет, там одному ловеласу из Австрии испортили смазливое личико серной кислотой. Ватсон приносит фарфоровый экспонат, а тот его уличает в невежестве, притворившегося коллекционером фарфора.  
Я замерла. Ого, какой пинок папе! Отец, между тем, спокойно, с беззлобной усмешкой смотрел на своего гостя, не мог наглядеться. Юнг плел свободные ассоциации:  
— Он как раз говорил о китайских императорских династиях в связи с этим фарфором, и помните гробницу того китайского императора, откуда извлекли множество скульптур солдат? Одни народы убивали людей и складывали в гробницу господина, а другие обходились предметами искусства, символами. Я думаю про Шиву и Парвати. Тантристы называли мочу — шивамбу, т. е. водой Шивы, водой благополучия. Я думаю про ваш тезис о том, что костер тушат мочой, язык пламени как фаллический символ, тот, кто мочится — победитель, о связи энуреза с честолюбием, и как мне это всегда казалось надуманным. Огонь и вода, я думаю о реке, по которой пускали горящую ладью с покойником, о глыбе льда, в которую вмерз Люцифер у Данте. Лучшее, что есть в «Толковании сновидений» — стихи Данте. Гвельфы и гибеллины — эльфы и гоблины — пророчество вёльвы — вервольфы — Фенрир — Фафнир — фарфор — варвар — теперь я думаю о солдатах Цезаря, возводивших мост через Рейн, и о приказе Ксеркса сделать мост через Босфор — фосфор — свет во тьме — свет в конце тоннеля — клиническая смерть — сон похож на смерть — толкование снов… Круг замкнулся.  
— Ты запнулся после слова «вёльва». Ты подумал про вульву, ты просто подавил!  
— Ваше препохабие, я воспарил умом, а у вас — вульва.  
— Про чью вульву ты подумал, Карлуша?  
— Я про нее не думал.  
— Ты сказал «вёльва». Просто твоя внутренняя самоцензура вовремя подавила.  
— Ваше препохабие, вы просто никогда не слышали ни про мост Ксеркса, ни про погребальные ладьи, ни про Шиву с Парвати. Услышали одно слово, которое вам напоминает… и радуетесь. Помните, я вам описывал мою пациентку, Сабину. А вы сразу, — Юнг дохнул на воображаемую печать и шлепнул, — «анальная фиксация»! Скудно вы мыслите, профессор! Тускло, вяло, плоско!  
— Какой молодой полемический запал, Карлуша, — медвяным голосом протянул отец — и, вальяжно фыркнув, плеснул себе коньяку в кофе.  
— Вы все на секс сворачиваете. Самоудовлетворение девственницы пяткой, видите ли. Как у вас все просто и примитивно. А в трактате «Хатха-йога-прадипика» есть упражнение, — Юнг вынул блокнот и торжественно прочитал: — «Закройте анальное отверстие лодыжкой левой ноги, осторожно прижмите эту лодыжку правой ногой, медленно пошевелите пяткой, медленно сдвиньте бедра и задержите дыхание, вжав подбородок в грудину. Кто сделает это, победит возраст и смерть и добьется всего желанного».  
Папа хохотнул. Юнг пригубил кофейку и продолжал:  
— Вот видите? Сабина бессознательно приобщается к мудрости веков, причем она сама, конечно же, с йоговскими методиками не знакома. Опыт предков, причем не ее предков, которых Моисей из Египта выводил, а индийских йогов — каким-то невероятным образом воспроизводится и умопостигается.  
Я тихонько выскользнула за дверь.

* * *

— Анна, позови папу и дядю Юнга, — послала меня мама.  
Я подошла к двери кабинета и занесла руку постучать: «Пора обедать!», но изнутри раздался возглас:  
— Ваше препохабие, не вы ли сами настаиваете на необходимости прохождения учебного анализа длиною минимум в год, мастер-класса, даваемого опытным психоаналитиком начинающему? Как вы сами говорите, психоаналитик должен сам быть хорошенько проанализирован, прежде чем приступать к анализу пациентов. А сами и нарушаете ваш же постулат. Ай-яй-яй, ваше препохабие!!!  
Я сползла вниз по двери и припала к глазку.  
— Карлуша, что ты знаешь, я еще в минувшем веке прошел анализ. Был подвергнут. — Папаша самодовольно побалтывал коньяком в пузатом бокале.  
— Кто же вас анализировал, ваше препохабие? — Юнг откинулся на кушетке, оперся спиной об стену и закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Мой приятель, внесший немалый вклад в создание психоанализа. Вилли Флисс.  
— То ведь в минувшем веке, ваше препохабие. Первое десятилетие двадцатого века на излете, пора вам, так сказать, обновить.  
— Ха-ха! Изволь, Карлуша. Буду счастлив. В то время, когда безвременно покинувший меня Вилли анализировал меня — нет, он не умер, он обиделся… Он — это лучшее, что было со мной.  
Юнг вздрогнул, а папаша самозабвенно несся дальше:  
— Наша дружба продолжалась 17 лет. Я его очень любил. Но Флисс сошел с ума. Он утверждал, что «бисексуальность человека» — это его собственная идея, украденная мной. Как можно украсть то, что создано двоими! Мы вместе прошли через это, прочувствовали и пережили это!  
— И теперь в каждом человеке вам Ометеотль мерещится, — обиженно ввернул Юнг. Но папа не слушал, папа расчувствовался:  
— Он обвиняет меня, будто бы я угрожал его убить. Кричит на каждом углу, что я покушался на его жизнь. У него развилась паранойя. Потому что он не смог сублимировать свои гомосексуальные чувства ко мне. Я смог их сублимировать — в работу, а он — нет. Теперь ему кажется, что я его преследую и хочу убить, потому что он не может удовлетворить свое гомосексуальное либидо.  
— Это на примере Флисса вы создали свою теорию паранойи?  
— Да, Карлуша. Моей женской части до сих пор не хватает его любви, любви друга — я думал, что его некем заменить, но у меня появился ты, и ты так любезно предложил меня проанализировать, Карлуша! Я готов!  
— Эй! Я не буду для вас вторым Флиссом!!!  
— Жаль, Карлуша. Не хочешь быть моим другом, только сухие деловые отношения, значит. И никакой задушевности. Принимаю. Не хочешь, значит, не нужна тебе дружба и искренность, когда жизнь — такая рутина и нервотрепка, а нужно быть сильным, изображать бодрого, веселого и энергичного, готового подставить любому прихожанину плечо и жилетку, по десять часов в день выслушивая эти стоны, эти сопли, хныканье, детские обиды… И как ты, Карлуша, не пьешь.  
— Не пью, не курю и не изменяю жене!  
— Да ты лишен всех мужских добродетелей, Карлуша. Ты живой человек вообще? Иль лицемеришь, дитя мое? Невозможно выдержать… — Папа обвел рукой комнату, призывая в свидетели всех побывавших тут пациентов.  
— Ваше препохабие, — источая сарказм, возразил Юнг, — но вы же сами не захотели работать в психбольнице, с настоящими сумасшедшими. Искали для себя легкий хлеб. Вот и вытаскиваете из внешне нормальных людей признания в их тайных пороках, как Кундалини.  
— Как что? — чиркая спичкой, папа косо глянул на него сквозь дымок раскуриваемой сигары. Юнг приосанился:  
— Знаете, есть методика медитации — пробуждение Кундалини Шакти. Представляете, что на самом дне, у основания позвоночного столба, свернулась змея. Вы ее захватываете за шею, под головой, чтоб не укусила, и вытягиваете вверх по каналу Сушумна. Это энергия, и когда вы ее тянете, вы чувствуете сильный жар в каждой чакре…  
Папа вздохнул и, дирижируя своим бокалом, произнес:  
— Как писал мой троюродный дядя Генрих Гейне —  
Прости, но твоя нелогичность, господь,  
Приводит в изумленье:  
Ты создал поэта-весельчака  
И портишь ему настроенье!  
От боли веселый мой нрав зачах,  
Ведь я уже меланхолик.  
Кончай эти штуки, не то из меня  
Получится католик.  
Тогда я вой подниму до небес  
По обычаю добрых папистов.  
Не допусти, чтоб так погиб  
Умнейший из юмористов!  
— Как писал мой прадедушка Иоганн Вольфганг фон Гете — «Что дашь ты, жалкий бес, какие наслажденья? Дух человеческий и гордые стремленья таким, как ты, возможно ли понять?» — парировал Юнг.  
Папа расхохотался.  
— Карлуша, далеко пойдешь.  
Я прыснула в кулак. За дверью стало тихо. Должно быть, они услышали. Я крикнула:  
— Папа, дядя Юнг! Обед готов!  
Корифеи вышли — и папа устремил на Карла скорбные очи, воплощение немого упрека. А папку можно отлично понять. Он не мог остаться равнодушным к красивому, умному мужчине младше него. Но и почему Юнг отказался, тоже ясно. Пациентки обязаны в него влюбляться. У него наверняка там в Цюрихе есть «кошечки», зачем ему седобородый пятидесятитрехлетний мужик. Что даст ему отец, какие наслажденья?  
Карл прибыл в столовую, уселся — и увидел жареные грибы вешенки:  
— О, грибы… Доктор Фрейд, а вы читали мифы народов Заполярья?  
— Ну, поделись с нами, — фыркнул папаша, пока Лена нам всем накладывала по парочке этих самых вешенок.  
— Нивхи не ели грибы, полагая, что гриб — это пенис черта, который он высунул из-под земли, — самодовольно поведал Карл. — Что, кстати, недалеко от истины, ибо весь гриб вместе с грибницей и есть единый орган размножения. Народ куива не сомневается, что в этом образе предстают злые духи, насилующие женщин. А предание кетов повествует, что прежде не было мужчин, были только бабы, а в лесу произрастали фаллосы-грибы, где женщины их навещали. Одной женщине надоело ходить на свидания, она вырвала мужскую особь из земли и принесла к себе в чум, но та увязла на полу и стала совершенно непригодна для использования по прямому назначению. Ни она, ни ее соседки не могли его выдернуть, и стали плакать. Тогда бог прислал на выручку мужчину, не имевшего собственных гениталий, и он легко выдернул фаллос. Обрадованные женщины стали угощать мужика. Одна подала ему вина — он взял; другая подает что-то, а у него обе руки заняты; тогда он сунул фаллос между ног и стал угощаться. Наевшись и собравшись уходить, мужик взял было фаллос в руки, но оказалось, что тот прирос. Бабы еще больше обрадовались и оставили мужика у себя. А пенисы, что остались в лесу, захирели без привету от бывших посетительниц и стали всего лишь грибами, которые едят только русские, не зная их происхождения.  
Папашаотомстил:  
— Exegi monumentum aere perennius regalique situ pyramidum altius, quod non imber edax, non aquilo impotens possit diruere aut innumerabilis annorum series et fuga temporum. Non omnis moriar multaque pars mei vitabit Libitinam: usque ego postera crescam laude recens, dum Capitolium scandet cum tacita virgine pontifex: dicar, qua violens obstrepit Aufidus et qua pauper aquae Daunus agrestium regnavit populorum, ex humili potens princeps Aeolium carmen ad Italos deduxisse modos. Sume superbiam quaesitam meritis et mihi Delphica Lauro cinge volens, Melpomene, comam[U1]. Не правда ли, Карлуша?  
Юнг усмехнулся:  
— Что вы, доктор Фрейд! Μουσάων Ἑλικωνιάδων ἀρχώμεθ᾽ἀείδειν, αἵ θ᾽Ἑλικῶνος ἔχουσιν ὄρος μέγα τε ζάθεόν τε καί τε περὶ κρήνην ἰοειδέα πόσσ᾽ἁπαλοῖσιν ὀρχεῦνται καὶ βωμὸν ἐρισθενέος Κρονίωνος· καί τε λοεσσάμεναι τέρενα χρόα Περμησσοῖο ἢἽππου κρήνης ἢὈλμειοῦ ζαθέοιο ἀκροτάτῳἙλικῶνι χοροὺς ἐνεποιήσαντο καλούς, ἱμερόεντας· ἐπερρώσαντο δὲ ποσσίν[U2] .  
— Как дети малые… — поморщилась мама.

* * *

Папаша отправился выгуливать Юнга. Пока его не было, собрались апостолы, я их встречала и говорила, что Учитель сейчас придет.  
— И не один, между прочим! — добавила я. — Сегодня у нас иногородний докладчик…  
— Кто? — спросил Отто. — Учитель не предупреждал…  
— Юнг, — пискнула я.  
— Уже?  
— Уже вернулся?  
— Он же в Америке…  
— Ну да, я думал, что в Америке.  
— Его же пригласил какой-то американский миллионер или миллиардер — кого-то анализировать…  
Психоаналитики сочились завистью.  
— Он уже здесь, — констатировала я.  
— Я знаю, — сообщил Штекель. — Его миллиардер выгнал. Потому что Юнг соблазнил жену миллиардера, и хозяин его поймал на горячем.  
— На жене? — активизировался Виттельс.  
— Нет. Когда Юнг в комнате жены миллиардера копался в трюмо и вытаскивал кольца, сережки, ожерелья…  
— Аааааа, — взвыли психоаналитики, хохоча.  
— А хозяин в этот момент зашел и увидел, что Юнг ворует. Юнг его на коленях умолял не устраивать скандал, не звать журналистов, не портить его международную репутацию великого психоаналитика. Ну еще бы, а то кто еще выпишет себе Юнга из Швейцарии после такого скандала, а! И действительно, Юнг показал блестящее знание психологии! Миллиардер согласился отпустить его по-тихому, ради жены, чтоб не позорить свои рога. Уболтал! Он мне написал, — поведал Штекель.  
— Письмишко предъяви, — потребовал Задгер.  
— С собой нет. В следующий раз принесу.  
Наконец, появился папа — в расстегнутой шубе, с сигарой и с тростью с серебряным набалдашником в форме черепа. Отто Ранк снял с него шубу, папа поставил ногу на скамеечку, потом другую, и Отто быстренько подчистил ему ботинки щеточкой. На Ранке был новый кургузый костюм в коричнево-голубую клетку.  
— Отто, костюмчик новенький, — хрюкнул Виттельс.  
— Не высмеивай ливрею моего пажа, это я его нарядил, — заявил отец.  
Зашел Юнг.  
— Ооооо, — хором взвыло Венское психоаналитическое общество. Карл всем кивнул.  
— Все в сборе, мы начинаем, — воскликнул папа, со взмахом сигары усаживаясь во главе стола. — Карлуша, мы слушаем, чем ты с нами сегодня поделишься?  
Юнг встал с места и кашлянул.  
— В преддверии заседания Международного психоаналитического сообщества, на котором мы с вами увидимся в следующий раз, я вам расскажу о поразительных совпадениях. Сверхъестественное рядом! — Юнг сделал паузу. — Я обслуживал одну женщину, у которой был сильный протест против психоанализа. Ни с чем не согласна, «вы все шарлатаны, ничего вам не буду говорить, вы мне ничем не поможете».  
— Зачем тогда пришла? — спросил Тауск.  
Юнг ответил:  
— Муж привел. Я к ней, конечно, со стандартным вопросом: «Что вам сегодня снилось?» Отнекивается: «Ничего вам не скажу, вы — шарлатан, и все психоаналитики — шарлатаны. Незачем вам знать, что мне снилось, это ничем не поможет». Еле-еле у нее выцарапал. Говорит, цедит сквозь зубы: «Мне снился жук». И тут — тук в окно! Я подошел, открыл — и влетает огромный золотой жук и начинает летать по комнате. Представляете, как совпало? Мистика!  
Психоаналитики закивали, кто — пораженно, кто — недоверчиво.  
Юнг продолжал:  
— И после этого у нас психоанализ хорошо пошел, уже не отнекивалась.  
— Ой, — саркастически протянул Штекель. Все обернулись к нему.  
— А вот у меня, — поведал Штекель, — тоже была сегодня женщина. Спрашиваю: «Что вам снилось?» Отвечает: «Ворон». Тут — тук в окно! Я подошел, открыл, влетает ворон, садится на подоконник и кричит: “Never!”  
Все захохотали, кроме Адлера. По выражениям лиц трудно было понять, почему они смеются: то ли потому, что Штекель пародировал Юнга, то ли просто выражали недоверие Штекелю, а то и обоим.  
— Ты лучше расскажи про американского миллиардера, который тебя приглашал, — предложил Адлер.  
— Ну да, конечно, ты ведь у нас кого лечишь — сапожников, извозчиков, прачек, да-да, — Юнг показал перстень с рубином на мизинце. — Я анализировал его сынка. Попытка самоубийства, не видит смысла в жизни.  
— А жил ты в гостинице или в особняке? — не унимался Адлер.  
— У клиента, — кивнул Юнг.  
— А колечко — это жены миллиардера? Только на мизинчик налезло, — пискнул Ранк.  
Психоаналитики развеселились.  
— Клиенты были мне благодарны, что я справился со своими обязанностями! — степенно поведал Юнг.  
— А ты ее приворожил? Жену миллиардера? А, Карл? Ты же у нас мистик… — изнемогал Виттельс.  
— Мой интерес к оккультизму и мифологиям вызывает у вас такой сарказм? Мне часто кажется, что в XVIII веке и ранее мне бы легче жилось. Тогда люди не отмахивались с хохотом от сверхъестественного, в отличие от современных дипломированных невеж, — спесиво промолвил Юнг.  
— В XVIII веке вам было бы опасно, Карл, в 1782 году в Швейцарии была казнена ведьма, ей отрубили голову, — хохотал Задгер.  
Юнг огрызнулся:  
— У вас примитивное представление об оккультистах. Занятия деревенским колдовством, приворотом и порчей, отнюдь не эквивалентны оккультизму и мистицизму в целом, вынужден вас разочаровать, а то вы тут с таким апломбом рассуждаете о том, чего не знаете. Например, Генрих Корнелий Агриппа Неттесхеймский, основной прототип как доктора Фауста Марло, так и Фауста Гете, в бытность свою должностным лицом вольного города Меца выступил в роли защитника женщины, обвиненной в колдовстве, против местного инквизитора-доминиканца, которого не побоялся разбить в пух и прах в открытом суде.  
— Если вы, Карл, будете так часто вояжировать в Штаты, исцеляя психоанализом тоскующих миллионеров, то вы рискуете закончить жизнь на электрическом стуле, — промяукал Ранк.  
Юнг поднял брови и обратил на Отто убийственный взгляд.  
— За колдовство вас, увы, не казнят, времена не те, но вот с миллионерами связываться опасно, уважаемый… Могли бы так подстроить, что вы бы оказались на месте убийцы, и пошли бы вы на электрический стул. Вы уж там как-нибудь поосторожнее, с этим миллионером вам повезло, а другой может и обидеться — за рога, за воровство…  
От его презрительного взгляда более чувствительный человек давно бы скукожился и покраснел, но Отто только ухмылялся.  
— Дорогуша, что вы умеете, кроме чистки ботинок вашему благодетелю? Несмотря на ваше секретарство в кружке горлопанов, внятно изъясняться вы тут так и не научились, когда вы приняли несчастливое решение поразмять свой речевой аппарат, но так неуклюже грамматически оформили свое выступление, что я, увы, не могу уразуметь, что вы пытаетесь мне сообщить.  
— Вас ведь могли обвинить, что вы поступили как у Ги де Мопассана, «Милый друг» — ну, как он поступил с мадам Вальтер, — не унимался Ранк. — Знаете эту книгу, д-р Юнг? Вы же все книги в мире прочитали!  
— Ваше препохабие, уймите своего иждивенца, он своей низкопробной клоунадой превращает научное заседание в фарс, — воззвал Юнг.  
— Крошка, — повелительно произнес папа, указывая на пустой бокал. Ранк тут же вскочил и налил ему.  
— А мне водички, — распорядился Юнг. — Я употребляю только минеральную воду!  
Папа кивнул Ранку, и Отто, скрипнув зубами, обслужил гостя из Швейцарии.  
— Так вот, — отпив, продолжал Юнг, — я продолжаю свой рассказ. Коль скоро речь зашла о моих трудах по приглашению в высшей степени обеспеченного американца, фамилию которого я, связанный врачебной тайной, не буду раскрывать — у его сына, которого я подверг психоанализу, в течение двух месяцев повторялся один и тот же сон, с небольшими вариациями: то он прыгает под поезд, то вешается, то топится, то из окна прыгает, то со скалы, то делает себе харакири, то отсекает сам себе голову. А то на кладбище в могилу закапывается…  
— У парня сильная травма рождения, — изрек Ранк.  
— И гомосексуальные склонности, подавленные. Вон как женщиной себя воображает, — добавил Задгер.  
— Юноша уже раз пытался уйти из жизни, чтобы его не мучали эти сновидения. Я сказал ему, что Филипп Ауреол Теофраст Бомбаст фон Гогенхейм, впоследствии известный попросту как Парацельс, категорически утверждает, что человеку для того, чтобы постоянно видеть яркие сны о чем-то, не требуется ничего другого, как записать эти сновидения один или два раза. А тем более при обсуждении приснившегося с психоаналитиком, это я от себя добавлю, поскольку сын клиента имел обыкновение записывать свои сны непосредственно после пробуждения.  
— Я записываю все свои сны в еженочник, и ни разу ни одно сновидение не повторялось, несмотря на тщательное их обмусоливание, — возразил папа.  
— А чем головушку-то рубил? — спросил Закс.  
— То катаной сам себе отсекал, то в дверную щель ее вкладывал, как дети колют орехи, и шея — крак! — между створок. А еще интересный сон был, — рассказывал Юнг. — Он в осажденной крепости, бросают ядра, обмотанные горящей паклей, на голову захватчикам. Враги лезут снизу по крепостным стенам. А он — напротив арбалета. И сам же этот арбалет приводит в действие, и тут же оказывается перед стрелой, и стрела его пронзает, и он вываливается с этой стрелой в груди и протыкает ее наконечником, торчащим из груди, лезущего вверх по стене врага в шлеме с рогами.  
— Отлично, — сказал папаша, — и чем же ты его лечил?  
Миллиардеру надо было нанять для сынка проститутку, совсем измучился снами, изобилующими сексуальной символикой, — подумала я. И Задгер, похоже, прав, мужская проститутка, должно быть, еще лучше бы пригодилась.  
Но Юнг ответил:  
— Учил вызывать суккуба.  
Психоаналитики выронили челюсти.  
— Или инкуба, — пожав плечами, продолжал Юнг. — Паренек обложился специальной литературой, которую мы с ним заказали…  
— Ну и как? — прошептал Тауск.  
— До сих пор вызывает.  
— А сны? — спросил Райтлер.  
— Суицидальных не было больше.  
— Кем же надо быть, чтобы сына миллиардера в наш просвещенный век приохотить к колдовству со средневековым душком, — пробормотал Адлер.  
— Талант убеждения, — возгласил папа. — Браво, Карл, браво!  
— Нет, — не уступал Адлер, — он что, правда в это поверил?!  
— Я объяснил ему, что нас окружают незримые сущности из параллельного мира. Сверхъестественное рядом. При должной концентрации и приложении усилий ему хоть суккуб явится, хоть инкуб, хоть сама Бенсозия. Мальчик тихонький, не тусовщик, пусть занимается.  
— Сделал «Жизнь Чарльза Декстера Варда», — пробормотал Виттельс.  
— А его Чарльз и зовут, — подытожил Юнг.  
— Родители не просили сделать его более — открытым, что ли, более активным, сориентировать парня на радости жизни, а не на… — ужаснулся Граф.  
— Папаша наоборот — радовался, что не прожигатель жизни растет, — Юнг очень хотел сложить ноги на стол, но в последний момент передумал. — Непьющий. Прям как я!  
— Встретились два! — хохотнул Райтлер.  
— Повезло вам, Карл, — тихо изнывал Ранк.  
Юнг тем временем вещал:  
— Серьезный Чарли, на философский факультет поступил в прошлом году, и никаких вам тусовок. Папаша ему разрешил, пусть первое высшее будет, как ребенку хочется.  
— Невероятно! — покачал головой Адлер.  
— Что? Что не тусовщик? Был бы он тусовщиком, ему бы психиатр не понадобился. — Юнг отпил минералки и присовокупил: — Я рассказал ему о всех тех таинственных случаях, которым я сам свидетель. Я генерирую полтергейст.  
— По заказу генерируете? — прищурился Федерн.  
— Вам не нанимался, — с достоинством ответил Юнг, — а у пациента книги из шкафа сами собой полетели. Как раз в тот миг, когда я ему повествовал о потустороннем. Когда я глубоко возмущен, но не могу высказать свои чувства — вокруг меня начинают ломаться вещи. Посуда бьется сама собой, соскакивает со стола и разбивается об пол. Один раз стол пополам раскололся.  
После заседания папа отвел Ранка в сторонку и приподнял его голову за подбородок.  
— Крошка, ты понимаешь, что дяденька Штекель не всегда говорит правду. Чаще всего он мелет чушь. Которую вот тут на месте выдумывает. Не нужно верить дяде Штекелю, понимаешь, крошка?  
— Я понял, Учитель. Но остроумно. Я все равно решил использовать это против Юнга.  
— Зачем ты напал на Карла?  
— Я ревную вас, Учитель, — шепнул Ранк.  
Папа наконец отпустил его подбородок, потому что подошел суровый Юнг. На лице его читалось: «От зависти в зобу дыханье сперло, обнаглевшее ничтожество».  
— В каком вы классе гимназии, секретарь Вурм?  
— В выпускном, — приосанился Ранк. — Летом буду поступать в универ. Учитель выбрал мне специальность «искусствовед».

* * *

Почтеннейший шеф!  
Д-р Фрейд шлет вам привет из Вены и выражает огорчение, что служебные обязанности помешали вам выбраться на заседание Психоаналитического общества. Дискуссия навела меня только на одну мысль: вам не стоит огорчаться, что вы не попали на заседание и не познакомились с апостолами Фрейда воочию. Бог уберег вас от бултыханья среди этой публики, с которой искренне ваш имел несчастье якшаться целых три часа. Дело даже не в том, что я попал в филиал синагоги (мне успели шепнуть, что я был принят токмо из-за национальности; Фрейд якобы изрек, что надо расширяться, дабы психоанализ не прослыл сугубо еврейским ремеслом). Апостолы Фрейда — горлопаны, вульгарные и беспардонные аферисты, лезущие своим свиным рылом, а единственная цель, которую они преследуют — это всунуть еще и свой член в облапошенную клиентку, и очистить ее кошелек. И все это под видом того, что он, оказывается, врач и ему можно, и он подлечит. Более того, дражайший Ойген! В обществе заседают, помимо врачей-неудачников, еще и юристы, и один музыковед, и даже запоздалый гимназист лет 25-и, протеже Фрейда, который оплачивает учебу этого экземпляра и намеревается поступить его еще и в университет, из собственного кармана выплачивая ему зряплату как секретарю Психоаналитического общества. Такая забота о юнце навела меня на смутные подозрения. Впрочем, мои опасения несколько развеялись, когда я узнал, что д-р Фрейд влачит менаж а труа с сестрами Бернайс — я говорю «влачит», поскольку сестры отъявленно некрасивы, в особенности младшая, и у меня ненароком закралось предположение, что он выбрал таких дурнушек, дабы подчеркнуть собственную козырную внешность (на их фоне он кажется еще красивее, как, собственно говоря, и на фоне своих апостолов, благо Психоаналитическое общество состоит сплошь из плюгавцев, отягощенных ранней лысиной, не придающей, однако, иллюзию размера их узеньким лбам), поскольку сестры еще и бедны, как церковные мыши. Несмотря на безобразие жены, д-р Фрейд показал себя неутомимым семьянином и настругал ей шестерых. Прислуга Фрейда не умеет готовить — после ее стряпни страдаю изжогой, так что не рекомендовал бы вам, дорогой Ойген, навещать психоаналитического гуру, пока он не уволит нерадивую прислугу. Спать я был уложен на ту самую кушетку, хранящую откровения полчищ околпаченных, и пишу я вам свой отчет с прокрустова ложа психоанализа. Лучше бы я не воспользовался приглашением Фрейда и пошел в гостиницу.  
С чем и остаюсь.  
Карл.

Я воззрилась на спящего. Притворяется? Я скосила глаза к переносице и высунула язык, вспомнив, как этим нехитрым методом Софи разоблачила мой притворный сон — но Юнг, в отличие от меня, не улыбнулся. Или в самом деле спит, или хорошо притворяется.  
Я снова сложила письмо, положила обратно на стол, взяла ручку и изобразила у гостя на лбу святую троицу. Юнг не шелохнулся.  
Тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, я прокралась в санузел, сняла зеркало и спрятала в шкаф — повезло, без шума справилась! — и на цыпочках вернулась в свою комнату, поставила свечу, задула и забралась в кровать.  
Утром Юнг вышел из папиного кабинета и бросился в клозет, а там уже выстроилась очередь.  
— У вас всего один клозет?! — возопил Юнг. — Всего! На такую большую семью!  
Мама и папа недоуменно переглянулись. Карл выступал:  
— А ванная тут где, не вижу!  
— Санузел совмещенный! — ответила мама.  
— Может, вы вообще мазохисты? Если тот, кто там внутри, заперся, и вся семья стоит в очереди, терпит и тащится — мне стало ясно, откуда в вашем мозгу возник образ "удовольствие от задерживания кала".  
Отец не ответил и только закатил глаза, телепатируя очереди: «Простим же Карла, ему сами знаете что в голову ударило».  
Пришлось его пропустить без очереди, гость же, и вид рисунка у него на лбу скрасил всем время ожидания. Я боялась лишь реакции мамы: опасно и бездействовать — может сболтнуть что-то не то, но и подавать ей сигналы небезопасно — а если проигнорирует мою жестикуляцию и покажет Юнгу зеркало, а мне потом влетит по самое не балуйся, например, опять голодать заставят. А если братья начнут хихикать, и Юнг догадается?  
Обошлось. Юнг был покормлен завтраком, никто и виду не подал, что у гостя на лбу что-то нарисовано. Собираясь бриться, гость спрашивал зеркало, но я успела сказать: «Разбито, самим неудобно, вы уж потерпите!» — и так Юнг со своим рисунком вышел из дома и на извозчике укатил на вокзал.  
Только тогда Мартин и Оливер позволили себе расхохотаться, а мама страдальчески воскликнула:  
— Кто нарисовал на лбу у Юнга?..  
— А там было не заперто? — удивилась я.  
— Если бы знал, что не заперто, сам бы нарисовал, — подхватил Оливер.  
— Это я нарисовал. Пожелал всей семье доброго утра. Это был мой мессидж. Улыбнитесь! — сказал Мартин.  
— Нет, это я нарисовал! — возразил Эрнст.  
— Мы все ночью вставали и рисовали. Каждый по штришку, — хихикнула Софи.  
— А может, дядя Юнг сам нарисовал? Вдруг это у него талисман такой. На удачу. А что, с него станется, психиатр! — изрекла я.  
— Ты что несешь? — оборвала мама.  
— Люди носят с собой иконы, например, у нас в гимназии на экзамен с собой образки тащат. В домах иконы вешают, в машинах. А у Юнга — изображение святой троицы на лбу, от дурного глаза… — объясняла я, а братья ползали по стеночкам. Папик улыбался.  
— При чем здесь троица? — страдала мама.  
— Пап, объясни. Это ж твое открытие.  
— Не зря в культурах многих народов число три считается священным! Ибо трехкомпонентная структура мужских гениталий! Пенис и два яичка! Отсюда — святая троица!  
— Зиг! — поразилась мама, а тетя тихо захихикала в кулачок.  
— Мама, а почему ты Юнгу не сказала? — поинтересовалась Софи.  
— А он бы: «Это в вашем доме…» Был бы скандал! Пусть ему лучше люди в поезде скажут!  
Почему только в поезде? И уличные прохожие (извозчик — вряд ли), и люди на вокзале.  
— Что вы все стоите? — прикрикнула мама. — Идите, собирайтесь, на учебу опоздаете!  
Все разошлись, а я задержалась и прислушалась, невидимая для взрослых. Неужели никого не накажут?  
— Все по штришку, по очереди подкрадывались, — фыркнул отец.  
— Это мальчики, — со вздохом отмахнулась мама.  
— Дети почувствовали его высокомерие, — с тяжелым сердцем сказала тетя Минна. — Наш хлеб ест, через губу не плюнет, чванный, холеный, лощеный…  
— На денежки жены, — проронил отец.  
— У него жена богатая? — переспросила мама.  
— Он мне об этом написал. Излагал свой сон, просил проанализировать, и между прочим добавил, что женат на мешке с деньгами.

* * *

Оказывается, у меня нет крестного отца. На законе божьем отец Альберт сообщил, что считается, только если человек присутствовал на крещении. А если его всего лишь письмом уведомили и по дружбе считали кумом — это неправильно, и кумом он не является.  
А папа как-то раз из-за этого кумовства лишился клиента. К папе пришел мужик:  
— Доктор, моя жена заражена вирусом католицизма, ей надо срочно лечиться. По церквам ходит, в монастыри ездит, иконы покупает, свечки ставит, просит у бога забеременеть. К гинекологу ходила — ничего не нашел, я проверялся — и я здоров, а детей у нас нет. Все народные средства уже перепробовала, и «жила» во время месячных, и на диете специальной сидела, и к водАм ездила — без толку. Только на бога осталось надеяться.  
— А вы нос лечили? — спрашивает папа. — Как это при чем здесь нос, прямая связь, если с дыхательной системой непорядок, то и репродуктивная страдает. Доказано научно.  
И послал к доктору Флиссу. Доктор Флисс назначил какой-то гомеопатический препарат, и она вернулась в Вену. Не успела она закончить курс лечения этим снадобьем, как забеременела. И — рецидив воцерковления: бьет поклоны, боженьку благодарит. Муж ее пригнал к папе:  
— Сделайте ее атеисткой, не могу это слышать. Уже и куму нашла, и решила, в какой церкви будет крестить, просит у бога здоровья ребеночку и себе удачного разрешения от бремени.  
Жена говорит:  
— Бог совершил чудо, он послал мне ребеночка. Ничего не помогало, а я помолилась, и…  
Папа ее увещевает:  
— Вам, — говорит, — не бога благодарить надо, а дохтура Флисса, кума моего — если бы он не пролечил ваш хронический гайморит…  
Тут муж подскакивает:  
— То есть как кум, он у вас детей крестил, вы, стало быть, верующий?! Нам не нужны услуги верующего, нам нужен психиатр-атеист, который вразумит мою жену… — и убежал, и больше они не приходили. Не знаю, нашел ли он для жены такого доктора, хотя в тот момент им больше нужен был гинеколог, а вскоре и педиатр.  
Папа скрипел зубами:  
— Оговорка! Хотел сказать — «светило науки», а сказал — «мой кум»!  
А теперь выясняется, что дядя Флисс мне не крестный отец, и папе, следовательно, не кум.  
— Фрейд!  
Я подняла голову. На меня свирепо уставился отец Альберт, одноклассницы замерли с улыбками предвкушения.  
— О чем ты там мечтаешь? Вспоминаешь, как весело было стенку размалевывать?  
— Святой отец, хотите, я вам на Библии поклянусь, что я этого не делала? — вздохнула я. Как же я устала!  
— Для тебя клятва на Библии — пустой звук, — проскрежетал пастор.  
Прежде чем уйти, отец Альберт негромко переговорил с фрау Кольвиц. Инспектор подошла ко мне и возопила:  
— Религия очищает, возвышает и облагораживает человека! Детям нужно прививать веру, а если растить атеистами, то вырастают бесстыжие нахалки, почитывают на уроках похабные книжонки, пишут на стенах гимназии оскорбления учителю и огрызаются на любое замечание! Потому что над ними бог не стоит, ничто их не сдерживает! Как распустились бы люди, если бы не было религии! Бога нет — так все позволено!  
— Бога нет — есть уголовный кодекс, — возразила я. — Есть опасение, что кто-нибудь узнает и отомстит, не полиция, так родня убиенного.  
— Почему сразу уголовный кодекс! Сразу воруй-убивай! Я говорю о таких грехах, как зависть, злословие, грубость, скупость… Кстати о скупости! Ты когда деньги принесешь? Сколько мы еще будем ждать? А? Что ты молчишь?  
— Папа не дает мне деньги, — бесцветным голосом откликнулась я.  
— Сдавай деньги, я сказала! Ты должна сдать деньги! Ты обязана! Фрейд, ты здесь учишься, ты должна сдать деньги! Из-за тебя пришлось стену заштукатуривать…  
— Это не я.  
— Кому ты врешь, а! Когда ты принесешь деньги?  
— А я думала, я переписала отцу Альберту Библию сорок раз — мы в расчете.  
— Нет, Фрейд, так легко не отделаешься!

* * *

Придя домой и дождавшись, когда отец освободится, я устремилась в уютный кабинет, готовая пересказать вымогательство № 225: «Папа, заплати им, они от меня не отстанут…» — но он встретил меня вопросом:  
— Анна, ты автор проекта?  
Я сначала даже не поняла, о каком проекте идет речь. Потом поняла: не «Отец Альберт дурак», а рисунок на лбу у Юнга.  
— А что, всем понравилось! — ухмыльнулась я.  
— Зачем ты зашла в кабинет, где спал чужой мужик?  
— Я днем стеснялась на него даже посмотреть. Сидит спесивый, благоухает своим дорогущим одеколоном, сверкает жемчужной булавкой для галстука и бриллиантовыми запонками, и несет такую заумь, что я не могу воспроизвести ни слова! И я подкралась на него посмотреть, вижу — кольцо на пальце, а на столе письмо лежит. И я посмотрела. Его шефу. Шефа зовут Ойген.  
— Это Блейлер. Главврач «Бургхёльцли».  
— И Юнг ему пишет, что твои апостолы — хамье и шарлатаны, что ты живешь с двумя уродинами, специально окружил себя бестолочами и уродцами, чтобы хорошо выделяться на их фоне, что наша служанка готовить не умеет…  
— А про тебя?  
— Ничего.  
— А надо было? «У Фрейда такая очаровательная дочка»? «Прелестная девочка»! «Такая красавица»!  
Я покраснела.  
— Не упомянул! Я прочитала письмо… и я нарисовала ему на лбу!  
— А если бы он проснулся, что бы ты сделала?  
— Я бы сказала, что зашла за книжкой.  
— За какой?  
— Хаггард, «Эйрик Светлоокий»! Как Сванхильда побраталась с жабой!  
Папаша прыснул.  
— Эта «жаба» — наиболее многообещающий адепт психоанализа…  
Я вспомнила, как заставила Софи прочитать эту книгу — «такая забавщина!», а сестрица сказала, что книжка никакущая. Я понимала, что Софи не хочет меня обидеть, но все равно было жутко обидно: получается, я — дурочка, восхищенная скучной книжонкой, которой грош цена.  
Папаша тем временем говорил:  
— …а его высокомерие абсолютно объяснимо его эрудицией и, конечно, материальными преимуществами.  
— Вот потому ему тут все и не понравилось, что ты беднее. Да? А он у себя дома с серебра ест, куча слуг?  
Из-за стенки донеслись рыдания. Мы с папой переглянулись и синхронно вскочили.  
Тетя Минна нашла под дверью Томми, нашего кота. Он приполз — или его подбросили. Ходить он больше не мог. Задние лапки отнялись. Он плакал кровавыми слезами. Ему налили молока, и стул у него был с кровью.  
— Наверно, палкой по спине, перебили позвоночник, — предположил отец.  
— Как можно такую красоту, безжалостные, а еще женщины! Нет, ну у самой же кошка, животное… — плакала тетя.  
— Думаешь, это Бербель? — спросила мама, сморкаясь.  
Бербель — соседка из дома напротив — прибегала с криком, что у ее кошки все восемь котят — черные и пушистые, на Томми похожие.  
— А может, Лизи, — напомнила тетя. Эта соседка выступала, что наш Томми сидел у нее под окном на карнизе и пел серенады. Ее кошка выпрыгнула из окна и улизнула с ним. «Кастрируйте вашего ловеласа!» — Или Карин. — Последняя упомянутая соседка прибегала с воплями, что ее кошка поджидала нашего кота, а потом они вдвоем сидели на козырьке над крыльцом.  
— Но это же кошка, не этот кот — так другой, она себе найдет, это же животное, безмозглые, жестокие люди, — утирала глаза мама.  
— А может, это Зиг? — Взглянув в дикие глаза мамы, тетя уточнила: — Не наш! — и показала пальцем в пол.  
— Кусок мяса у него стянул? — мрачно кивнула мама.  
— Это может быть кто угодно, — угрюмо резюмировал Оливер. — Просто за то, что он черный.  
Через четыре тягостных дня Томми не стало. Братья схоронили его за домом. Плакали и мама, и тетя, и я, и Софи.  
А на следующий день после похорон я снова вяло отнекивалась от учительских вымогательств. После уроков я ждала сестру во дворе гимназии. Вышла красноглазая Софи, размазывая по лицу слезы кулаком.  
— Ты что плакала? Одноклассники?  
— Не-ет, литературша! Я отказалась отвечать — нет, говорю, не прочитала, потому что у нас кот умер. А она вопит, что хоть папа умер, хоть мама, хоть дом сгорел, хоть я сама при смерти лежала, а домашнее задание должно быть готово…  
— Угу, я тоже от учителей нередко слышу: «Хоть при смерти!» Вот такие, как они, и убивают котов! Им детей не жаль, не то что котов…  
— Нет, ну ты представляешь, какая гадина? Хоть папа умер, хоть…  
— Софи, не повторяй, я все слышала.  
— А одноклассницы: «Кошак сдох, а она ревет, истеричка!»  
— Да я сама как пыльным мешком по голове ударенная, а учителя опять: «Сдавай деньги, сдавай деньги!»  
— Сразу видно, что они животных не держат, — на своей волне тянула Софи, — и не держали никогда, не знают, что это такое, тоже член семьи…  
Мимо фланировали сестричкины одноклассницы.  
— Эй, Софи… Кот был мальчик?  
— Да, — отозвалась сестра, вытирая кулаком мокрые глаза.  
— А-а-а, ха-ха-ха! Зоофилка! С котом чпокалась! Кот — мальчик! А-а-а!  
— Пошли быстрее, не будем уподобляться ничтожеству, — прошипела я и поволокла Софи за рукав. Мы ускорили шаг, а вслед нам несся хохот и обвинения в зоофилии.

 

[U1]Гораций, AdMelpomenen.  
Памятник я воздвиг,  
Который стоять будет вечно.  
Он выше всех пирамид  
И меди прочней долговечной.  
Не смогут ни яростный ливень,  
Ни ряд беспрерывный годов,  
Ни северный ветер бессильный,  
Ни ход торопливый часов  
Разрушить созданье бесценное,  
В веках бесконечных нетленное.  
И если однажды узнаю я  
В полуночный час Либитины лик,  
Я буду спокоен: хоть часть меня,  
Но сможет остаться в стихах моих.  
Покуда с безмолвною девой  
На Капитолий жрец всходит,  
Слава моя незабвенная  
Лишь множиться будет в народе.  
Скажут однажды, рожден я был,  
Где средь холмов Ауфид шумит,  
Давн где, водой небогатый,  
Народам всем благоволит.  
Что я, из рода незнатного,  
Перевести все же первым смог  
Славную песнь Эолийскую,  
Вечную на италийский слог.  
О, Мельпомена! Смири же ты  
Заслугами гордость добытую  
И с милостью лавром Дельфийским  
Обвей мне главу непокрытую.  
(Перевод С. Суворовой)

 

 

[U2]Гесиод, «Теогония».  
С Муз, геликонских богинь, мы песню свою начинаем. На Геликоне они обитают высоком, священном. Нежной ногою ступая, обходят они в хороводе Жертвенник Зевса-царя и фиалково-темный источник… Нежное тело свое искупавши в теченьях Пермесса, Иль в роднике Иппокрене, иль в водах священных Ольмея, На геликонской вершине они хоровод заводили, Дивный для глаза, прелестный, и ноги их в пляске мелькали.  
(Перевод В. Вересаева)


	12. Бунт на психоаналитическом корабле

Великий Учитель!  
Материальные трудности вынуждают меня отклонить ваше любезное приглашение. Уже две недели я неустанно кашляю, и от меня разбегаются пациенты. Кашель неукротимый, сдержаться невозможно. Вы, конечно, понимаете, Учитель, что я не могу себе позволить купить билет на поезд — ж/д перевозки в наше время так дороги!  
Зато, — хватит о грустном — меня (а надеюсь, и вас — сейчас я вам о нем расскажу) веселит (и делает вид, что лечит) феерический шарлатан. Надо же было открыть справочник и выбрать географически ближайшего лора — чтобы напороться на вашего знакомого. По крайней мере, так он утверждает. Я пришел со своей ангиной, сказав между прочим, что от меня сбежали все пациенты, боясь, что я их обкашляю. Он спросил, кто я по специальности. Я ответил: «Психоаналитик». Слово за слово, и этот субъект объявил, что анализировал ВАС. Вам знаком некто Флисс, Учитель?  
Впрочем, привет не передам: он выписал мне такой огромный список баснословно дорогих препаратов (25 наименований, Учитель!), что я заподозрил его в сговоре с аптекарями. Так что долечиваться буду без его участия, ибо единственный визит к этому проходимцу, а после в аптеку, опустошил мои тощие карманы. Впрочем, его россказни об акупунктуре носа с учетом фаз Луны могут считаться смехотерапией.  
Так что, Учитель, я еще держусь, шучу и смеюсь, несмотря на болезнь, безденежье и бегство пациентов, из которых никто, увы, не забыл кошелек у меня в кабинете.  
Надеюсь, что все же выживу, выздоровею, наберу больных и смогу в будущем посетить Психоаналитический съезд.  
С чем и остаюсь,  
искренне ваш  
Карл Абрахам.

— Второй Ранк на нашу шею? — прошипела мама. — Мало нам одного психоаналитического жиголо! Клянчит же, внаглую клянчит, а Зигги — тряпка, кошелек нараспашку, высылать же сразу побежит!  
Мама подстелила письмо от Карла и стала чистить на нем рыбу.  
— Мама, это ж папе письмо… — пробормотала я.  
— Нечего дурью маяться — этими письмами!  
— Ну конечно, мама, тебе ведь никто писем не пишет, — пискнула я.  
— Да я как вижу на конверте — Берлин, так всю передергивает.  
— Почему?  
— Так, ладно, иди отсюда! Матери помогать не хочешь, рыбу чистить, так хоть не мешай!  
Я не сильно старалась спасти папину корреспонденцию, потому что мне стало обидно: Тауску вот за квартиру заплатил, тут Абрахам попросил, уверенный, что получит, — а у меня учителя по-прежнему беснуются, но папа мне денег не дает закрыть им рты. Пусть Абрахам на этот раз дома посидит.  
А я поеду. Я упросила папачиуса. «Возьми меня с собой, папочка! Я хочу поехать…» — «Зачем?» — «Чтобы с тобой не расставаться».  
Я собирала немногочисленные вещички, Софи и Оливер болтались рядом. Я вытащила крысу:  
— Он со мной в Мюнхен поедет. Лекцию слушать, ума набираться!  
Софи присела и погладила игрушку в моей руке.  
— Пока, малыш! Ты уезжаешь! Я скучать буду! И крыса моя — тоже…  
Оливера перекосило:  
— Впали в детство, две взрослые кобылы.  
— Ну, кстати, наша игра с крысами отлично объяснима с позиций психоанализа, — сказала я. — Крыса символизирует.  
— Что? — тупо сморгнул Оливер.  
— Член.  
— Тьфу!  
— Это папа открыл. Он представит свое исследование на конференции.  
— В Древнем Риме мы были бы уже замужем, — сказала Софи, — или хотя бы на выданье. А сейчас что за жизнь? В игрушки играть нельзя — поздно, замуж теоретически можно с четырнадцати лет, но кто же посватается. Что делать?!  
— Софи, попроси у папки денег, а?  
— Что купим, крысоловка?  
— Скажешь, что в театр идем. Впятером.  
— А что мы еще не видели? — задумалась Софи. — Точно, мы «Пеллеаса и Мелизанду» еще не видели. Дебюсси.  
— Вот это ему и скажешь.  
— А на самом деле?  
— Сдать на ремонт гимназии.  
— Чтоб отстали? Тебе надо — ты и проси.  
Я громко, раздраженно выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Не даст он мне денег, Софи, а тебе всегда дает, когда просишь. Ты попроси, ты же его любимая дочурка.  
— Это ты его любимая дочурка, это ж тебя он в Германию катает.  
— Софи, мы там по кафешкам и магазинам блуждать не будем, мы едем на научную конференцию.  
— Что, вообще из гостиницы не выйдете?  
— Ну, папа говорил, что они до вечера засиживаются, народу же много, пока всех выслушаешь — а вечером что? Короткая пробежечка по уличке, — высказался Оливер. — Анна там со скуки помрет. Бу-бу-бу, Эдипов комплекс, — он уткнулся в воображаемый конспект, не поднимая головы, — бу-бу-бу, больному сон приснился, бу-бу-бу…  
— Крыса символизирует! — воскликнула Софи, подняв вверх палец, и тоже уткнулась в невидимый конспект: — Бу-бу-бу…  
— Вам смешно, а как я в гимназию пойду? Они же с меня продолжают вымогать…  
— Ты написала про отца Альберта, — напомнила Софи.  
— Это не я!  
— Красавчика из Швейцарии ты разрисовала, а стенку в гимназии — не ты?  
— Да я потому и нарисовала на лбу у Юнга, что мне 225 раз в гимназии внушали: «Ты нарисовала, ты…» Это суггестия, учителя в гимназии меня зомбировали, и я в самом деле нарисовала!  
— Где вы видели красавчика? — фыркнул Оливер. — В нем нет абсолютно ничего особенного. Ну разве что дорогая упаковка.  
— Согласись, что он получше, чем мужик, которого ей сватали, — сказала Софи.  
— Ну, разве что ростом повыше, — не отступал Оливер.  
— А Шандор там тоже будет, — задумчиво добавила я.  
— О-о, он будет за тобой ухаживать, — позавидовала Софи.  
— Да не в том дело!  
— Что, отказала венгру? — спросил Оливер. — Ну и правильно, а то — пошептались с папой, и папка благословил, не спросив тебя, как у Мольера.  
— Я попрошу у него сдать деньги на ремонт гимназии! — воскликнула я.  
— Ха-ха-ха-ха!  
— Софи, что ты смеешься?  
— Вот выдержит финансовую проверку — и вы поженитесь! Три копейки зажмет для любимой невесты — нет, нам такие не нужны! — хихикала Софи.  
— Продаешься, да? — возмутился Оливер.  
— Так ведь не мне! Учителям!  
Я закусила губу. Рассказала им про албанцев — ноль реакции. Поведала, как с меня в гимназии деньги вымогают — бездушие. Если бы хоть за дело штрафовали, так нет же! А этим все равно!

* * *

Я успела увидеть только мюнхенский вокзал и ничем не примечательную улицу из окна такси. (Мы взяли таксомотор, а не извозчика. Папа поместился рядом с водителем, а мы с Отто — на заднем сиденье.) Некогда смотреть город, мы спешили в гостиницу, в которой сегодня, завтра и послезавтра состоится съезд. Папа снял одну комнату, но с двумя кроватями. Отличный повод соблазнить папашу. Но сам он меньше всего думал о предстоящей ночи. Гостиница была забита психоаналитиками. Над нами поселился Юнг, комнаты справа и слева папа снял для Ранка и Абрахама. Оказывается, этот Абрахам второе письмо папе прислал, в котором уже прямым текстом попросил денег на проезд и проживание — и папа ему выслал, не уберегла мама папкин кошелек! Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Насколько я знаю, в Венском обществе каждый апостол брал в долг у папы. И не отдавал.  
Оставив вещи в номере, мы устремились в холл, папа принимал приветствия от делегатов.  
После завтрака в гостиничной кафешке все перешли в зал заседаний.  
— Мои психоаналитические братья!  
Взобравшись на трибуну, Юнг жег глаголом сердца людей. В зале собралось без малого сто психоаналитиков — практикующих врачей, не отягощенных медицинским образованием авторов тематических статей, исследователей литературных героев с психоаналитической точки зрения, и просто любопытных.  
— В этот пасмурный день я с прискорбием сообщаю вам, что основатель и доныне бессменный лидер нашего движения, д.м.н., профессор Зигмунд Фрейд более не в состоянии справляться со своими обязанностями и подлежит отстранению от занимаемой должности.  
Поднялся гвалт.  
— Да! Да! Фрейд устарел! Фрейда в макулатуру! Фрейда — сжечь! — вопили психоаналитики, с которыми предусмотрительный Юнг явно провел разъяснительную работу. Психоаналитики свистели, топали, аплодировали, и зал потонул в гомоне.  
Юнг поднял руку, словно двуперстным знамением.  
— Мои психоаналитические братья, некоторые из вас удивлены внезапным предложением об отставке профессора Фрейда. Позвольте мне разъяснить причину, по которой его препохабие профессор Фрейд подлежит исключению из Международного психоаналитического общества. Профессор Фрейд, — Юнг сделал паузу, и зал затаил дыхание, — профессор Фрейд грубо нарушил устав нашей организации, единогласно принятой на I Международном психоаналитическом съезде.  
И Юнг поднял перед собой брошюру с уставом.  
— Пункт 29, «О непринятии в Психоаналитическое общество». В общество не принимаются лица с диагностированными психическими заболеваниями, в том числе гомосексуалисты, — напомнил народу Юнг. — В мой визит в цитадель Фрейда, на Берггассе, я подвергся откровенным сексуальным домогательствам со стороны нашего почетного председателя, коллеги!  
По залу прокатился ропот.  
— Его препохабие профессор Фрейд рассказал мне о своей связи, длившейся 17 лет, с мужчиной, имени которого я не буду здесь называть во имя конфиденциальности. Упомяну лишь, что именно этому человеку принадлежит утверждение о прирожденной, имманентной бисексуальности любого человеческого индивида. Как вы помните, в ранних работах д-р Фрейд выражал уверенность, что человек изначально, от рождения, гетеросексуален, лишь впоследствии, под влиянием внешних факторов, совершая выбор объекта. Но под влиянием своего партнера, здесь не присутствующего, д-р Фрейд переменил мнение и стал поддерживать его точку зрения о всеобщей склонности к собственному полу, что было возведено Фрейдом в ранг догмата и ныне позиционируется как непреложная истина, на фундаменте коей возводится теория сексуальности Фрейда, которую нам с вами приходится принимать на безоговорочную веру и учитывать в собственных изысканиях. Но, мои психоаналитические друзья, как видите, теория д-ра Фрейда направлена всего лишь на самооправдание в глазах неумолимого закона. Она не служит интересам науки, не отображает объективный статус кво. Она всего-навсего призвана защитить самого Фрейда от уголовного преследования за гомосексуализм, приписать бисексуальность ста процентам населения земного шара и тем самым поспособствовать отмене статьи УК, ведь если в содомском грехе повинны, если к нему склонны все, то не имеет смысла преследовать инвертированных уголовно.  
— Докажи! Докажи! Пустые слова! Не верю! — надрывалось Венское психоаналитическое общество. Снова людское море взбурлило. Папа то краснел, то бледнел. Ранк подал ему воды, Ференци держал наготове бутылочку с нашатырным спиртом.  
— Шанди, это дурной сон? — слабо спросил папа, держась за сердце.  
Ференци поддерживал отца, готового рухнуть со стула.  
— Держитесь, Учитель! Мы вас в обиду не дадим!  
— Учитель, Учитель, водички, — суетился Ранк.  
— Перехожу к доказательствам, — самодовольно объявил Юнг. — Итак, д-р Фрейд поведал мне о своем гомосексуальном опыте, о расставании с другом, и предложил мне его заменить. Я, конечно же, решительно отказался. В ту ночь д-р Фрейд предложил мне переночевать в его квартире. Мне постелили в кабинете, на знаменитой кушетке, и я заснул, уверенный, что мой незадачливый соблазнитель адекватно воспринял мой отказ и ночью не повторит попытку. Утром я проснулся, распрощался с семейством Фрейд и отбыл на вокзал. Только люди на вокзале сказали мне, в чем дело, а я-то шел и удивлялся, почему по дороге все при виде меня хохотали и пальцем показывали. Я немедленно отправился на поиски фотографа, дабы запечатлеть результат моего злополучного визита в негостеприимный дом Фрейда. Вот двадцать копий фотокарточки, — Юнг пустил по рядам. — Ночью, пока я спал, профессор Зигмунд Фрейд прокрался в комнату и нарисовал у меня на лбу пенис и две тестикулы!  
Психоаналитики захохотали.  
— В связи с чем я вношу предложение исключить Зигмунда Фрейда из Психоаналитического общества и ставлю на голосование!  
— ФРЕЙД — ВОН! ФРЕЙД — ВОН! ФРЕЙД — ВОН!  
— КАРЛ ЮНГ! КАРЛ ЮНГ! КАРЛ ЮНГ!  
Папа совсем посерел. Он полулежал на стуле. Ранк обмахивал его платком, а Ференци — увесистым журналом «Центральблатт фюр псюхоаналюзе».  
Психоаналитики бесновались, скандировали, топотали, улюлюкали.  
Я встала и начала пробираться по рядам к трибуне.  
— Анна… куда? — еле выговорил папа.  
— Людвиг, — возгласил Юнг, — пройди по рядам, раздай бюллетени. Общим прямым тайным голосованием мы узнаем волеизъявление психоаналитического братства! Зигмунд Фрейд недостоин членства в нашей славной организации, но я, Карл Густав Юнг, клянусь, что при моем председательстве не допущу содомского позора в наших рядах! Язва старческого маразма, разъевшая мозг нашего бывшего предводителя, должна быть вырвана из тела психоанализа!  
— КАРЛ ЮНГ! КАРЛ ЮНГ! КАРЛ ЮНГ!  
— ПОЗОР! ПОЗОР! ПОЗОР!  
— КАРЛ ЮНГ! КАРЛ ЮНГ!  
— Карл, — вопили венцы, — ты дурак? Кого исключать? Его? Зигмунда Фрейда исключить из Психоаналитического общества? Патриарха! Того, кто все это изобрел! Не смешно ли?  
— Карл, иди в полицию! Подсудное дело! За домогательства!  
— Не пойду. Я — благородный человек. Я не стремлюсь упечь его препохабие за решетку. Но я ратую за правое дело — за исключение Фрейда из наших рядов!  
— Капитана на рею! — выли цюрихцы.  
Карл взмахнул рукой и продекламировал:

Буддам и патриархам  
При встрече голову с плеч!  
Наготове всегда  
Держи отточенный меч!  
Колесо закона  
Вращается неспроста —  
Чу! Зубами скрежещет  
Великая пустота!

Юнгианцы жиденько зааплодировали. Карл добавил:  
— Дайто Кокуси, XVI век.  
Бинсвангер, ученик Юнга, расхаживал по рядам с бюллетенями. Обернувшись, я увидела, как он собирает подписи. Психоаналитики так вопили, что я не слышала собственного голоса, когда лезла на трибуну к Юнгу.  
— Дядя Юнг, — заорала я, — можно мне речь толкнуть?  
— Ты не внесена в список докладчиков, Анна Фрейд, — ядовито отозвался Карл.  
— Дядя Юнг, дайте я скажу!  
— Ты даже и не член общества, — напомнил мне из зала Риклин. — Так, девочка… считай, с улицы.  
— Фрейд не может слова сказать в Обществе Психоанализа? — позеленела я.  
— Собратья, — снисходительно возвестил Карл, — дочь нашего уходящего на покой сенсея просит слова. Мы ее выслушаем?  
— Анна, — заорал Ференци, неистово кивая и аплодируя поднятыми над головой руками. Венские делегаты, глядя на Ференци и изнемогающего папу, тоже захлопали. Юнговская клика загудела.  
— ТИИИХААА! Дайте мне речь толкнуть! — завизжала я.  
— Просим, просим, — Юнг уступил мне место, ироническим жестом приглашая пройти за кафедру.  
Я взобралась на его трибуну и представилась:  
— Анна Фрейд, из Вены. Тема моего доклада — э-э… Фаллическая символика в нательной живописи.  
— В наскальной? — раздался глас из народа.  
— В нательной, — повторила я.  
Психоаналитики недовольно замолкали, подчиняясь жестам гипнотизера, которыми Юнг унимал волнующееся людское море, с язвительной усмешкой на пышущем сарказмом красивом лице.  
— Уважаемые господа! Одна пациентка д-ра Фрейда, в данный момент проходящая учебный психоанализ, — заговорила я, — увидела в доме своего отца — красивого, статного, видного гостя из нейтральной Швейцарии, и ей… фрустрированное либидо в голову ударило. Ночью, когда гость спал, пациентка взяла свечу и прокралась в его комнату на него посмотреть. Но он спал. И тогда пациентка нарисовала у него на лбу то, что было скрыто от ее глаз под клетчатым пледом. Фаллос как столп мирозданья и пара тестикул, как навеки соединенные два любящих сердца, или как два полушария мозга, как воплощение вечного дуализма, Христос и Антихрист, Ахурамазда и Ариман, черное и белое, день и ночь, жизнь и смерть! Если бы тот красивый мужчина обратил внимание на фрустрированную пациентку, если бы он дал ей сеанс психоанализа, то ее либидо бы не сублимировалось в таком отчаянном акте творчества на широком, как безбрежное море одиночества, лбу неприступного, как твердыня «Бургхёльцли», сексуального объекта. Но мужчина был слеп и глух, проявил невиданную психоаналитическую профнепригодность, и взбурливший Эдипов комплекс побудил его пойти против Великого Учителя, духовного отца, обвинив его в попытке совращения — точь-в-точь как говорится у Фрейда. Психические последствия реального события и фантазии, разыгрывающейся в мозгу пациента, оказываются идентичными. Возведя напраслину на своего Учителя, красивый мужчина из Швейцарии тем самым признался, что в глубине души, где-то там, сам хотел, фантазировал, мечтал, чтобы его Учитель, его духовный отец, его совратил. Красивый и гордый швейцарец регрессировал на стадию ребенка с Эдиповым комплексом обратной направленности. Он бессознательно мечтал о совращении отцом, Учителем то бишь. И он пришел к психоаналитикам, оболгав своего Отца, Великого Учителя. Множество подобных случаев было зафиксировано д-ром Зигмундом Фрейдом в его обширной практике, когда пациенты приписывали своим отцам, братьям, гувернерам сексуальные домогательства, которых те в реальности не совершали. Перед нами образец Эдиповой фантазии. Таковы результаты моего первого психоаналитического исследования, уважаемые господа. Прошу прощения за сбивчивость изложения, поскольку это мой первый доклад перед почтенным собранием. У меня все. Спасибо за внимание.  
Я поклонилась. Горели щеки и уши, сердце колотилось, но — я сделала это! Начав говорить, я сама не знала, куда меня заведет экспромт.  
Психоаналитики выли, вопили, визжали. Я сделала шаг с трибуны и покосилась на Юнга. Карл покрылся красными пятнами. Рот его съехал набок. Он беззвучно хохотал. Людвиг Бинсвангер, ученик Карла, стоял рядом со своими цюрихскими соратниками, ухмыляясь во весь рот. Он подал знак, и юнговская клика вновь загорланила:  
— Карл Юнг! Карл Юнг! — но на этот раз их вопли потонули в гомоне остальной аудитории.  
— Вопросы докладчику, — проорал Юнг.  
Встал Штекель.  
— Фройляйн Анна, — ухмыляясь, начал он, — есть ли у вас данные, с какими намерениями ваша рисовальщица шла ночью в комнату гостя?  
— С серьезными! — крикнула я.  
— А конкретнее?  
— Она надеялась пролить кровь. Не признаваясь себе, конечно. В своем бессознательном. Но поскольку гость спал и кровь не пролилась, пациентка пролила чернила из ручки на лоб — лоб, лобок, эквиваленты — гостю из Швейцарии, — выдала я. — Но, дорогой д-р Штекель, я ожидала, что мы с вами будем дискутировать о замещающих фантазиях пациента, проснувшегося с нарисованным фаллосом на лбу и вообразившего, что таким образом хозяин дома возложил на него свой фаллос.  
— Так, прекратите этот фарс! — взорвался Юнг. Психоаналитики в зале изнемогали.  
Встал Ференци.  
— Между прочим, мои психоаналитические братья, согласно уставу, фройляйн Анна Фрейд только что подала заявку на вступление в ряды, условием чего является прочтение доклада на заседании. Я бы голосовал не за скоропалительное, необоснованное, клеветническое предложение д-ра Юнга, а за избрание Анны в члены общества.  
— А да-да-давайте уж тогда сразу на м-место Зигмунда, — огрызнулся Эйтингон.  
— Со временем, — хохотнул Ференци.  
— Коллеги! — надрывался Юнг. — Сдавайте свои бюллетени! Мы проведем подсчет голосов и после перерыва объявим решение по кандидатуре Зигмунда Фрейда.  
Бинсвангер закончил сбор бюллетеней и принес вазу с бумажками на стол председателя. С ним рядом вышагивал Ранк.  
— Я — представитель со стороны профессора Фрейда! — непримиримо воскликнул он. — Смотреть, чтобы подсчет шел по-честному.  
— Перерыв! — гаркнул Юнг. — Мы удаляемся для подсчета голосов.  
Психоаналитики, гудя, как растревоженные пчелы, потянулись на выход из улья.  
Я подошла к папе. Он поднялся со стула, опираясь на руку Ференци, а место Ранка ошуюю занял Федерн. Вокруг папаши витал густой запах валерьянки, смешанной с бромом.  
— Предатель, — простонал отец. Перевел взгляд на меня, и в его глазах зажглись искорки.  
Нас окружили хохочущие венские психоаналитики, к ним подтянулись Лёвенфельд, Джонс и Эйтингон.  
— Девчонка уделала Юнга…  
— Вот увидите, Учитель, не все продались, вас не снимут!  
— Учитель, вырастили себе замену!  
— Анна — умничка, — ухмыльнулся отец.  
— Учитель, вам легче? Вы можете продолжать участие?  
— Вы останетесь на продолжение заседания? Мне же доклад читать…  
— Учитель, я з-за вас гол-гол-голосовал!  
— Ах, Макс, если б не Анна… Я не мог ему ответить, мне стало дурно.  
— Анна, речь сама написала или папа помогал готовить?  
— Что вы, дядя Хичман, — прыснула я. — Экспромт! Импровизация!  
— Аннерль, — Ференци поцеловал мне руку, в то же время держа папу под локоть. — Ты чудо. Я восхищен вами, Учитель, вы родили и воспитали умнейшую девушку Австро-Венгрии. И самую смелую!  
— Дядя Шандор, я брала пример с вас! — Я улыбнулась на 52 зуба.  
— Апостолы, я благодарен вам за поддержку, но я плохо себя чувствую. Мне нужно отлежаться после этого удара ниже пояса… от лучшего друга… — пробормотал отец и, опираясь на мою руку, заковылял прочь.  
Мы поднялись в номер, и папа плеснул себе еще валерьянки. Я села рядом, погладила его по руке. Отец прижал ладонь ко лбу, поникнув головой. Я нашлепнула ему на лоб мокрый компресс, поставила рядом с его креслом миску с водой. Не будет мне прогулки по городу, не будет мне сувенира, наверно, и на фуршет не останемся. Сидеть тут, изображать горе и сострадание.  
Ворвался Ференци.  
— Учитель, вы, конечно, не отпустите вашу прелестную дочку одну в номер к холостому мужчине, тогда — я сам пришел вас развлекать! Учитель, вам нужно улыбнуться, отвлечься! Вот я пластиночку принес.  
Шандор распахнул окно и выставил граммофон на подоконник. Поставил пластинку «Романсы», полилась скрипка.  
— Аннерль, потанцуем? — Ференци протянул мне руку. Манерно изогнув кисть, я приняла приглашение.  
Должно быть, выглядит все это очень странно[U1] ,  
Смеюсь над тем, что совершил совсем недавно.  
Мерзавца Карла я убил на старой даче,  
Клянусь, он сам того хотел, а я — тем паче.  
Он, напиваясь, вел себя довольно скверно,  
И в его речи было брани чрезмерно,  
Он много лгал и это было очевидно,  
Он полагал, что людям этого не видно.  
И я угрюмый шел обратно,  
И все мне было неприятно,  
Вверху раскачивая кроны,  
Так издевательски вороны  
Кричали: Карл!  
Кричали: Карл!  
Кричали: Карл!  
Едва пытался я призвать его к порядку,  
В ответ он бросил мне в лицо свою перчатку.  
Но лишь до той поры я с ним тянул резину,  
Пока не обесчестил он мою кузину.  
Наутро с Карлом мы скрестили свои шпаги.  
Он дрался подло и в нем не было отваги.  
Остервенело начал сходу он кидаться,  
Без колебаний продырявил я мерзавца.  
Мы с Шандором кружились по комнате, папа жалко улыбался, и я, ловя его расстроенный взгляд, повторила себе: никакой прогулки по Мюнхену. Так и не посмотрим город.  
В дверь постучали. Шандор подвальсировал, ведя меня, к двери, с пируэтом отворил и увел меня дальше танцевать. На пороге стоял Бинсвангер.  
— Выключите музыку! Вы нам бюллетени считать мешаете.  
— Пусть молодежь развлекается, — проскрипел папаша.  
— Вы что вытворяете? — Людвиг в недоумении рассматривал компресс на лбу у страдающего папы — в расстегнутой рубашке, укрытого пледом, пиджак и галстук его висели на спинке стула — и нашу вальсирующую парочку.  
Людвиг обернулся в коридор и негромко сказал подоспевшему Юнгу:  
— Помирает старичок! А эти, — указал на нас, — танцуют…  
— Мы подсчитали бюллетени! — возвестил Отто Ранк. — Все спускаемся вниз, и мы огласим результаты!  
Папа со вздохом поднялся. Я подскочила, подала пиджак. Отто попытался помочь ему завязать галстук, но папа отпрянул, в его глазах читалось: «Я что тебе, совсем немощный?»  
— Видишь же, ходит. Рано ему помирать, — поделился Юнг с Бинсвангером.  
Мы потянулись в конференц-зал. На лестнице, проходя мимо горничной и вселяющихся в какой-то номер новоприбывших — в пальто, с саквояжами — первым спускался папа, уже без поддержки, за ним я и Шандор, следом — Отто с пачкой бюллетеней, а замыкали шествие Юнг и Бинсвангер. Юнг с омерзеньем цедил:  
— Это у него истерическое. На почве фрустрированного гомосексуального либидо. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про наш катабасис[U2] в США, когда его препохабие молвил: «Я, Юнг и Ференци — менаж а труа на корабле»!  
— Карлуш, пошутил я, — миролюбиво сказал папа.  
— Ага, — Шандор хихикнул.  
— У профессора и в Америке та же реакция была, сознанье терял от моей нелюбви. Женская сущность, истерия. Как можно с такими расстроенными нервами еще делать вид, что людей лечишь. Ни нервов, ни совести, — вздыхал Юнг у нас за спинами, обращаясь якобы к своему ученику. Папа не выдержал, остановился:  
— Карл, ну это уже слишком!  
— Да! Это бунт на психоаналитическом корабле! Капитана на рею! — взвизгнул Бинсвангер.  
— Людвиг, — бесслезно всхлипнул папа.  
— Идемте, идемте. Огласить наш вердикт, — поторопил Юнг.  
В зале собрались еще не все делегаты. Юнг сверился со своим золотым брегетом. На крышке брегета был оттиснут двойной круг, заполненный символами — и между ободками круга, и внутри оного.  
— Это такая проба огромная? — мрачно пошутил Ранк.  
— Гравировку выполнили на заказ, называется это — печать Соломона, — уронил Юнг.  
Папа мрачно уселся в окружении венцев, засыпавших его клятвами в верности и обеспокоенными вопросами о его самочувствии. Пропуская меня в дверях, Ференци как бы невзначай приобнял меня за талию:  
— После заседания — пойдем, погуляем? Посмотрим Мюнхен!  
— Да вы что, дядя Ференци!  
— Какой я тебе дядя!  
— О’кей… Шандор.  
— Так-то лучше, — кивнул женишок.  
— Я не привыкла тыкать людям старше меня на двадцать два года.  
— Привыкай. Так пойдем, погуляем?  
— У меня отец недомогает!  
— Не стоит себя замуровывать у постели больного отца, а то превратишься в Анну О.!  
— Согласно Томасу из Шантемпрэ, — прогнусавил Юнг, протирая свои очки белоснежным кружевным платочком, — в 1256 году в Брабанте дьявол уносил из постели опасно заболевших женщин, заменяя их копиями — «ложными телами» (figmenta); затем эти симулякры умирали, а улетевшие с дьяволом женщины выздоравливали и превращались в его слуг. Ну чем не психоаналитическая кушетка профессора Фрейда. А профессор в роли дьявола. А ложное тело, figmenta — это хваленая Анна О., под вымышленным именем вознесенная на хоругви психоанализа, которую якобы вылечили живительным катарсисом, и которая, как я узнал на Берггассе, — он вспорол ядовитым взором нас с Шандором, — еще долго долечивалась по разным психбольницам. Какова же терапевтическая ценность вашего метода, если ваша самая знаменитая пациентка не выздоровела, история о ее чудодейственном исцелении — так себе литература, вымысел Фрейда для оболванивания несведущей публики, несущей психоаналитику тугие кошельки. Но и сами вы, судя по результатам самого честного, прозрачного, демократического голосования, насквозь пропитаны, заражены, зачарованы, оболванены этим его шаманством. Из 84-х бюллетеней — 63 за продолжение пребывания профессора Зигмунда Фрейда в должности почетного председателя Международного психоаналитического общества. И только 21 против. Только 21 необолваненный мозг! Только 21 трезвый взгляд! Чем только он вас прельстил, о 63 профрейдистски настроенных делегата? Помет в значении «кал» и «потомство»… лоб и лобок… гуано снится к деньгам… Эти сравнительно-этимологические изыскания неуважаемого д-ра Фрейда сродни бессмертному «dicitur enim femina a fe et minus quia semper minorem habet et servat fidem». [U3] Но преподносится с таким видом, словно открыл Изумрудную Скрижаль Гермеса Трисмегиста.  
И папу не выгнали, и меня приняли в ряды. Но ведь мой отец — только почетный председатель, а действующий председатель Общества — Карл Юнг. Папаша сам выдвинул его на эту должность. «Ты — мой кронпринц, — сказал он Юнгу, — ты моложе, энергичнее и умнее. Ты справишься с обязанностями главы психоаналитического движения лучше, чем я. Так возглавляй же». Юнг возглавил. И принялся выпихивать своего Учителя.  
Из-за недомогания папа не смог толкать речь после столь бурного «оргмомента» и поменялся временем выступления с Джонсом, то есть папа будет читать свой доклад только на второй день конференции.  
Когда прозаседавшиеся начали расходиться, я сказала:  
— Я уж думала, его выгонят, и мы домой поедем.  
— Ты что! Великого Учителя! Эту монументальную фигуру никакой суетливый Юнг не сшибет с пьедестала.  
— Оптимист ты у нас, — пробормотала я. Шандор подмигнул и положил руку мне на плечо:  
— Тогда — идем к твоему папе и говорим ему, что я тебя похищаю.  
— Давай ты не будешь меня похищать.  
— Почему ты не хочешь? Думаешь, что я буду спрашивать, как тебе мой доклад, а ты не слушала, тебе сказать нечего, да?  
— Я слушала. Ты рассказывал о симулянтах. О преступниках, прикидывающихся душевнобольными, которых к тебе приводят на освидетельствование.  
— Ну так почему нет?  
— Я хотела тебя попросить… С меня в гимназии собирают деньги на ремонт, — и я назвала сумму. — Ты же мой жених, — напомнила я и замерла, склонив голову набок, с застывшей умильной улыбкой на губах, хлопая глазами.  
Шандор остолбенел.  
— А твой папа?.. — начал он.  
— Папа, он поиздержался. Ранка кормить, поить, по конференциям возить. Абрахаму помог. Тауску на днях помог… За счет детей.  
Ференци поймал Джонса.  
— Эрни, стой. Наш Великий Учитель, в его нечеловеческой щедрости и поразительной доброте, отдал разным своим приживалам последние деньги. Ты же знаешь, как наш Учитель милосерден, не только словом готов помочь — и помогает — пациентам, но и материально всегда выручает нуждающихся.  
— Знаю, знаю. Великий человек, да что там, человечище! И так его сегодня унизили!  
— Поиздержался он, потратился. Родной дочери нечего сдать на ремонт гимназии!  
— Шанди, ты не по адресу. Сам на мели. Мои разъезды по заграницам не я же оплачиваю, с моими-то скудными, нерегулярными — ха! — врачебными доходами. Если бы не мой добрый ангел Лоу, о, святая женщина, благодетельница! Нету у меня ни гроша, вошь на аркане, — и Джонс вывернул пустой карман, — не обессудь, Шанди, и ты, прелестная Анна!  
— Ладненько, — Ференци вприпрыжку обернулся кругом. — Фредди!  
— Что вам нужно, доктор Ференци? — чопорно откликнулся Адлер.  
— Дорогой вы мой Альфред, коллега почтенный! Вы, конечно, голосовали за продление пребывания нашего Великого Учителя на посту почетного председателя, но известно ли вам, в каком бедственном положении находится наш широкоумный наставник?  
— Нет, — отрубил Адлер. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он голосовал против.  
— Так знайте, — подпрыгнул Ференци, по-птичьи вытянув к Адлеру шею, — Учитель на мели, без гроша, все, что имел, истратил на подачки бесчисленным нуждающимся. Он — великий доброхот, бескорыстно снимающий с себя последнюю рубашку ради ближнего своего…  
— Головой думать надо, прежде чем сорить деньгами.  
— Сердце, огромное, сострадательное сердце! Разрывающееся от боли за людей. Конечно же, такой благородный человек, как профессор Фрейд, не осмелится признаться, что у него денег нет, все отдал, но мне шепнула Анна, и я прошу не остаться равнодушным к беде Учителя…  
— Ференци, вы соображаете, к кому подходите? Я обслуживаю люмпен-пролетариат, мои пациенты — работяги, а вовсе не обеспеченные буржуа, в отличие от клиентуры этого вашего Фрейда. Он с них три шкуры дерет за сеанс и еще и вас подсылает с меня купоны стричь… Наглость неслыханная, — и Адлер, качая головой, удалился.  
— Эдди, радость моя!  
Хичман приблизился.  
— Вы рады за нашу победу — нас, непоколебимых приверженцев учения нашего безвинно оскорбленного гуру?  
— Иудушка Юнг, — поежился Хичман.  
— Юнг в своей скаредности даже не пошел в гостиницу, обратили внимание? В Вене. Воспользовался гостеприимством профессора Фрейда, объел его, обпил, обкурил и… облежал! В своем презрении к бедному человеку. Д-р Фрейд сейчас в такой нужде, он же не откажет гостю, всегда протянет руку помощи нуждающемуся коллеге, он даже доведенных до отчаяния, бедствующих пациентов не только бесплатно принимает, но и деньжат подкидывает от щедрости своей огромной, доброй души — хорошо еще, что таких пациентов немного к нему захаживает, а то бы околел наш добрый доктор на холодной венской улице, с голоду бы преставился.  
— Да знаю я, Шандор. От меня что надо?  
— Сейчас д-р Фрейд как раз близок к той печальной участи, которую я вам с ужасом обрисовал. Раздал он все свое неимущим, денег у него нет! Так Эдди, с миру по копеечке…  
— Шанди, возьми у Риклина. Я ему плачу членские взносы, а ты дополнительно с протянутой рукой — ну нет!  
— Эд, юнговские заговорщики исключаются. Не удивительно, что предатель первым постарался завербовать казначея! К Риклину не могу, не даст он для Фрейда.  
— Ну тогда ничем не могу помочь, сам еле концы с концами свожу.  
Шандор повернулся ко мне и картинно развел руками.  
— Видишь, Аннерль, я сделал все, что мог. Скаредные, прижимистые, неуступчивые! Ну вот мы с тобой и выяснили, как добрые доктора на самом-то деле относятся к своему наставнику, — попытался он увести разговор в другое русло.  
— Шандор, я поражена твоим красноречием. Но почему ты сам…  
— Аннерль, золотце ты мое, у меня всего два платных пациента. Всего! И на эти доходы я приобрел билет и обеспечил себе проживание в таком дорогом городе, как Мюнхен. А так я живу весьма скромно. Зарплата психиатра — это же слезы, Аннерль моя ясная, слезы.  
— Вот почему ты до сих пор не женат. Зарабатываешь «слезы», — развела руками я.  
— Да, детка. Увы!  
— Вот и не женишься ты никогда! — предрекла я.

* * *

Когда мы с папой и Ранком зашли подкрепиться в гостиничной кафешке, за столом заговорщиков Юнг разглагольствовал:  
— Вот вы читали медиумов? Аллан Кардек, Джексон Дэвис, Адельма фон Бэй, Сведенборг… Ах, конечно, нет! — Он раздраженно отмахнулся, поморщившись. — Альберт Великий в подробном описании, как вызвать духов и как повелевать ими, усиленно подчеркивает, что магом нужно родиться, а это означает, нужно обладать определенным складом от природы. Я клянусь, я — с моими способностями — способен сглазить врага, отомстить ему на расстоянии! Кто-нибудь, подойдите к венским, спросите у Самого или у его дочурки, у него никакого горя не случалось после моего отъезда? Молния в члена семьи не попадала, руки-ноги никто не ломал, ножи не летали, посуда сама собой не билась?  
— А сам не желаешь… совершить экспедицию к венской делегации? — спросил Медер.  
— Я ему в его horribilis vultus [U4] смотреть не смогу!  
Как только мы уселись, раньше официанта к нам солидно подполз психиатр Магнус Хиршфельд.  
— Представляете, до чего Карл договорился? Будто бы он — прирожденный маг, медиум, жрец, шаман, ангекок, заклинатель дождя и наводчик порчи. Спрашивает, не было ли у вас дома несчастий каких после его отъезда с рисуночком на лобешнике.  
Смерть Томми? Я покосилась на папу. Как бы не впал в суеверие.  
— Не было, — отрезал отец.  
— Будут, — посулил Хиршфельд и ушел отчитываться Юнгу.

 

[U1]Стихи Андрея Князева.

 

[U2]путешествие в ад (греч.)

 

[U3]Говорят же, что слово «женщина» происходит от «вера» и «менее», ибо меньшую веру они имеют и сохраняют (лат.)

 

[U4]Мерзкая рожа (лат.)


	13. О мудрейший!

На второй день мы завтракали в гостиничной кафешке. Безденежный Карл Абрахам уплетал завтрак, которым его угостил папа, и с набитым ртом рассказывал:  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, что надо на сеансах о чем-то с людьми разговаривать и оплаченное время тянуть, но фрейдовский метод толкования — пустословие, не подкрепленное наукообразными выкладками. Воспользовавшись методом Флисса — не смотрите на меня, как на предателя, Учитель, я знаю, что это ваш враг, но, между тем, и у врагов можно брать идеи, если они придают нашим камланиям наукообразный вид и вес. Так вот, берем его специальную таблицу. Я у него перечертил. — Тут он вытащил из своего портфеля картонку с датами, расположенными по кругу, похожую на астрологическую таблицу. В центре картонки был пришпилен вращающийся — то ли угломер, то ли циркуль. — Мозг обрабатывает информацию с определенной периодичностью. Информация поступает и подвергается обработке в пределах 23— или 28-дневного цикла активности, по окончании коего мозг выдает результат в сновидении.  
— Заразился, — пробормотал отец.  
— Заболел ангиной и решил сходить, — пожал плечами Карл, — интересно же, что он из себя представляет. Разговорились. Вот я и высчитываю, по примеру. Между прочим, отлично помогает потянуть время сеанса.  
Папе было больно слышать о потерянном друге, и я бросилась его спасать.  
— Дядя Карл, — спросила я, — а у вас в Берлине албанцев много?  
— На улицах черным-черно от цыган и всех им подобных, — вздохнул Абрахам.  
— Скажите мне, пожалуйста, что мне делать? — взмолилась я. — Албанцы! На улицах проходу не дают… Похабщину разную кричат, лапы тянут, я от них бегаю…  
— А ты можешь расписать мне по датам, когда были эти нападения?  
Я мрачно глянула на Абрахама.  
— Ну да, я помню, когда я ходила смотреть на газгольдеры. С того дня началось. У нас была ужасно важная контрольная, мы долго ждали того дня, нервничали, вот я и запомнила. 25 марта. А когда второй раз кинулись — тоже помню, потому что это было на другой день после дня рождения классной дамы, с нас собирали деньги на подарок. 17 апреля.  
— Обрати внимание, — сказал Абрахам, — с момента твоей экскурсии на газгольдеры прошло 28 дней. Женский цикл. Все это время албанцы тебя не трогали, хотя попадались тебе на улицах, ты на них смотрела со страхом — но не подходили и не вякали. А когда у тебя начался новый женский цикл…  
— Потому что они все чувствуют! Интерференция бессознательного! — возопил кандидат в женихи, и многие обернулись на него. — Твое бессознательное желание секса диффундирует в окружающем пространстве, а они воспринимают! Телепатия!  
— Говорите, я сама того хочу? — вскипела я. Абрахам и Ференци заулыбались до ушей и закивали.  
— К тем, кто не хочет, прохожие и не пристают, — добавил Абрахам.  
— Я не хочу! — шепотом закричала я.  
— Хочешь, хочешь, — хором пропели Абрахам и Ференци. Затем Шандор добавил:  
— А что качество ухажеров не устраивает — это уж извини, хороших мужчин мало в этом жестоком мире, и на улицах они не знакомятся.  
На заседании папаша поведал собранию о страданиях «крысолова».  
Чаще всего Ланцеру мерещилось, будто бы крысы вгрызаются в задний проход его отцу и его любимой женщине.  
— Он увидел на лестнице моего дома какую-то девушку и решил, что это моя дочка, а я с ним тут цацкаюсь, как он изволил выразиться, потому, что хочу его на ней женить, такого козырного жениха, который окажет своей лучезарной персоной громадную честь моему скромному семейству, — повествовал папа. — Он осыпал меня грубейшими оскорблениями — будьте готовы к таким проявлениям переноса. Не поддавайтесь на провокации, изрыгаемые хамом на кушетке. Я был к нему так добр и невероятно терпелив с ним, а он, видя свою безнаказанность, воодушевленно хамил и громогласно удивлялся, как я его еще не избил и не спустил с лестницы.  
Психоаналитики сочувственно кивали — чего не вытерпишь ради гонорара за сеанс. Отец продолжал вещать:  
— Ему приснилась моя дочь, а вместо глаз у нее два грязных пятна из нечистот. Сами понимаете, что это значит.  
— Говно снится к деньгам, — озвучил народную мудрость Ранк.  
— Он вообразил, что я хочу женить его на своей дочери, разлучить его с любимой женщиной. А он — ее верный рыцарь, ему только она одна нужна… С этой женщиной он уже десять лет встречается, но не женится, утверждая, что любит детей и хотел бы обзавестись потомством, а она старше его и родить ему детей не может. Наш больной, как и многие невротики, пытался защититься от своих навязчивых образов, от своих крыс — молитвами. Но, читая молитвы, он замечал, что в текст наподобие «Боже, храни ее» — вклинивается предательское «не». Тогда он решил сократить молитву, сделал аббревиатуру, и так быстро ее произносил, что никакие помехи не закрадывались в его моления. Я заметил ему, что эта его аббревиатура звучит как анаграмма имени его возлюбленной. Он сказал, что этого не замечал. А в конце он добавлял “Amen”, и получилось: “Gleisamen”, а поскольку Samen у нас — сперма, то это звучит, как будто он эякулирует на нее, — повествовал папенька.  
И отец поведал, что крысы для Ланцера символизируют пенис, ибо он нескрываемо увлечен анальной эротикой, а также фекалии, детей и деньги — все понятия одного ряда.  
Пфистер кисло поинтересовался:  
— А почему, объясните дилетанту, крысы — это дети? Маленький размер крыс — малоубедительный аргумент для меня, пардон муа. — Он оглянулся (видимо, кто-то стал ему объяснять) и громогласно, для всех, добавил: — Я помню, да, инфантильная теория деторождения через задний проход. Когда ребенок еще не знает, как это происходит. Но я лично думал, что открывается пупок. Ваш больной в детстве действительно считал, что появился на свет через задний проход — или вы это ему сами приписали?  
— Ведь «анальное рождение» — не кокаиновое умопостроение Учителя. Вспомните диссертацию Альбрехта Меккеля об «Аналогии гениталий и кишечника», — произнес Виттельс.  
— Понимаете, — вздохнул отец, — его бессознательное упорно связывает крыс и детей благодаря моему веселому семейству.  
Я сняла с плеча крысу, подняла над головой и стала вертеть за хвост. Папа умолк и воззрился на меня. Раздались смешки. Психоаналитики, сидевшие в первых рядах, поняли, что позади что-то происходит, и тоже обернулись. Папа продолжал:  
— Они его как-то раз впятером встретили и все вот так крысами вертели.  
— И больше он не приходил, — резюмировал Юнг.  
— Нет, приходил. Удержал!  
— А вот я не приду! — воскликнул Юнг.  
— Да к нему приходить опасно, — подхватил Риклин, — то член на лбу нарисуют, то крысами перед лицом машут.  
Я снова посадила игрушечную крысу себе на плечо, обернулась на Ференци и с идиотской улыбочкой спросила:  
— Тебе нравится мой питомец?  
Шандор погладил крысу пальцем и просюсюкал:  
— Как ее зовут?  
Я сделала большие глаза:  
— Это мальчик!  
— А, — улыбнулся он.  
— Зовут Шанди!  
— Ну, вот видишь! Крыса символизирует!  
— Я же тебя о чем-то попросила, а ты отказался.  
— Я не могу сдать деньги в твою гимназию, Аннерль, прости меня, умоляю, но я на мели.  
— Ну и как ты будешь содержать семью, наших будущих детей? Им тоже надо будет сдавать деньги в школу! Много-много денег!  
— Выкрутимся!  
— Ну ты оптимист!  
— Да, я неунывающий человек, и это помогает мне выживать! И мы выкрутимся. Пара психоаналитиков. Главное, что мы друг друга понимаем!  
Ранк косился на нас и трясся от смеха, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— …А ночью ему снится, что он пришел на кладбище, папу проведать, а там над могилой стою я и играю на трубе. А в могиле крысы кишат, — чревовещал с трибуны папа. — Как вы понимаете, «крысолов» как бы говорит, что теперь его отца нет на свете, и он пляшет под мою дудку. Это, безусловно, свидетельство успешного переноса. Хотя переносу он этому сопротивляется, о чем свидетельствует и его безобразное, развязное поведение на сеансах, и неприятная обстановка во сне.  
Шандор развязно положил руку на спинку моего стула, почти обнимая меня, а я сжимала в кулаке игрушечную крысу и нервно гладила ее шерстку другой рукой.  
Когда папа в заключение осведомился, есть ли у зала вопросы, встал Юнг.  
— А я хочу знать. Пожилая пассия по имени Гизела, с которой он уже десять лет встречается, но не женится, потому что она в ее возрасте не может родить от него детей… Скажите мне, это мистическое совпадение или этот ваш «крысолов» на самом деле не из Вены, и мы тут все его знаем? Или, третий вариант, ваш «крысолов» — образ собирательный? Чуток от больного из Вены, капельку от общего знакомого? Что ж вы неправдивую информацию предоставляете, а! На одного больного навешали чужие проблемы. Оклеветали человека. Ай-яй-яй, ваше препохабие!  
И Юнг уселся. С момента разоблачения Гизелы и вплоть до «Ай-яй-яй!» Ференци все гуще краснел, и я испугалась, что он сейчас лопнет.  
— Мистическое совпадение, Карл, — омерзительно-сладко улыбнулся папа. — Даже не знаю, кого из общих знакомых ты имеешь в виду. А «крысолов» со всеми его горестями — точно к тебе не обращался.  
— Тогда будем считать, что несчастные жертвы любви к обольстительным престарелым Гизелам слетаются к вам в кабинет, как мухи на… на то, что снится к деньгам. Еще и считают себя женихами ваших дочерей. — И Юнг, качая головой, вновь сел на место.  
Шума было, конечно, поменьше, чем вчера. Не всех же присутствующих Шандор оповестил о своих любовных перипетиях. Но все же многие хихикали и оборачивались на него.  
— Учитель же сказал — совпадение! Блин, как будто самое редкое имя, — пробормотал он.  
Это мерзко со стороны Юнга! Если б не его выкрики, не каждый бы и отождествил. Я даже не думала, пока Карл не открыл свой рот. Хорошо, что я знаю Ланцера, но кто-нибудь теперь точно подумает, что это Шандору везде крысы мерещатся.

* * *

Утомившись после заседания и последующей прогулки по Мюнхену, швейцарские психоаналитики трапезничали в пивной «Бюргербройкеллер». Юнг написал план и зачитывал по пунктам.  
— Нам нужен священник.  
— Я здесь, — откликнулся Пфистер.  
— Некрещеный ребенок.  
Психоаналитики задумались.  
— Анна! — провозгласил наконец Юнг.  
— Анна уже большая девочка, не подходит, — сказал Риклин.  
— Я думаю, младенца брали по той простой причине, что в то время не затягивали с крещением, — изрек Юнг. — Анна подойдет. Она еврейка, из семьи атеистов — я уверен, что отец не стал ее крестить.  
Бинсвангер добавил:  
— И она девственница, сама призналась, к моему удивлению. Я-то думал, ее папаша уже давно употребил по назначению.  
— Они наших детей на мацу изводят, — кровожадно прошептал Хонеггер, — а мы…  
— Главное, друзья мои, хватать быстро и оперативно засунуть кляп, — хладнокровно продолжал Юнг. — С младенцем просто было меньше хлопот, он не мог сопротивляться. Нас с вами тринадцать, — напомнил Юнг. — Я — как Ромул, окруженный 12 ликторами, как датский герой Хролф и его свита из 12 берсерков!  
Психоаналитики не дрогнули. Тринадцать взрослых мужиков уж как-нибудь скрутят тощенькую гимназистку.  
— А оргия? — подал голос Штекель.  
— И правда, — подхватил Медер, — тут все мужики собрались, единственная девушка… — Он развел руками. Юнг немедленно объяснил:  
— На черных мессах мадам де Монтеспан ребенку обычно перерезали горло, сливали кровь в подставленную чашу и потом на обнаженную плоть заказчика, который возлежал у алтаря.  
Пфистер указал на Юнга и твердо, понимающе кивнул. Он уже изучил предоставленные Юнгом инструкции, воскрешающие монтеспановский ритуал.  
Бинсвангер жалобно напомнил:  
— Как же оргия?!  
— Пригласим проституток, — осенило Клапереда.  
— А проститутки не разбегутся? Мне что-то вспомнилось, как начинается «Альрауне» Эверса. — Хонеггер откинулся на стуле, забросив руки за голову.  
— Анну выведу я, — сказал Макс Граф. — Я-то у них в доме свой человек…  
— Как это ты, Макс, добрутил? — съязвил Штекель. Он и Граф были единственными венцами на тайной вечере юнгианцев.  
— Я не Брут. Я — несчастный отец больного ребенка. У моего Ганса невроз начался после того, как его препохабие нанес моему ребенку тяжелую психологическую травму, приставал, убеждал, что Гансик хочет меня, отца родного, угробить, а жену мою… сами понимаете. А потом с иезуитской ужимкою деревянную лошадку ему подарил. Катайся, Гансик! Я-то не врач, я не догадался, в чем дело. Почему ребенок заболел. Кто его довел. Мне Карл объяснил. А его препохабие ничего вокруг себя не замечает, кроме Эдипова комплекса.  
— Мы глубоко сочувствуем вашему отцовскому горю и обещаем, что наш ритуал навлечет возмездие на старого шарлатана, сполна рассчитавшись за всех околпаченных пациентов, которым Фрейд не вернул здоровье, а только усугубил их страдания, грязными пальцами ковыряясь в ранах их обнаженных душ, — промолвил Юнг.  
— В участие потусторонних сил я не особо верю, — заметил Штекель, — но его препохабие лишится дочери. Это само по себе удар.  
— У него их шестеро, немного потеряет, — проронил Риклин.  
Граф сказал:  
— А главное, кого полиция заподозрит первым? Ближайшего родственника, как водится. Проводим мы его препохабие в тюрьму прямо с психоаналитического съезда.  
— Мы все покажем, что его препохабие был одержим темой инцеста, пропагандировал его в своих якобы научных трудах, — произнес Медер. — Вот и мотив. Он ее домогался, она отбивалась, и он убил ее…  
— Следующий пункт! — возгласил Юнг. — Кто испечет оскверненные гостии? Вот я рецептик написал. Гостия должна быть треугольной, с тремя острыми концами, и черной.

* * *

Я не хотела никуда идти, лежала на животе и гоняла крысу по подушке. Вот мы и оказались наедине с папашей, бдительная мама далеко. Вчера я безвылазно сидела с ним, успокаивала, ласкалась к нему: «Папочка…», утешала после выходки Карла. Я могла бы дать ему то, чего он тщетно хотел от Юнга. Но от меня совершенно не хочет.  
Мне вспомнилось, как он щипал нас за щеки: «Ой, какие девочки, какие платьица, щечки», а мама вскидывалась: «Зигги!» — он успокаивался. Софи пыталась проникнуть к нему в ванную — потереть спинку, а мама наказывала ее за уши. «Отойди от папы, не мешай папе!» Мы были совсем маленькие. Вот если бы сейчас рядом была Софи, его «красавица», из всех нас больше всего похожая на него, которую он наряжает, которую он больше всех деньгами снабжает, которую в свое время он брал на колени и катал на ноге, а меня нет, — если бы здесь была не я, а она, которой доставалось все внимание, пока я не начала заниматься психоанализом, — ей бы повезло? Или он бы тоже сидел истуканом, как со мной, и притворялся, что не помнит моего признания? Я же ему сказала! Повторить? Это выше моих сил! Почему он не обращает на меня внимание? Потому что я некрасивая? Неуклюжая, костлявая, щеки впалые, рот огромный. Можно подумать, тетя Минна у нас красавица. Его же устраивает. Потому что ему и тетки хватает? Возраст?  
Джонс вызвал папашеньку в коридор. Они вышли, и я осталась одна.  
За стенкой Ранк и Ференци пришли из ликеро-водочного и гремели бутылками — затаривались для завтрашнего фуршета. Я заглянула. На полу выстроилось кошмарное количество бутылок. Отто выгружал на стол пакеты с продуктами и даже не обернулся.  
— Завтра поможешь нам столы накрывать, — буркнул он.  
Шандор подмигнул мне, я поманила его пальцем на выход. Он с пошлой ужимкой поднял брови и вышел в коридор.  
— Ты мне скажи, только честно, — начала я, помня, что суженый слывет отъявленным правдорубом (собственно, в этом я убедилась, когда он выступал на заседании Венского общества), и кого же еще спрашивать, как не его. — А когда вы с папой и Юнгом ездили в Америку — он что, к нему как-то… приставал? — Я мучительно покраснела и зачастила: — Ну, Юнг сам сказал… Он правду сказал?  
Шандор закатил глаза, скорчил непередаваемую гримасу и утвердительно затряс головой.  
— Мой принц, — бархатным баритоном, вальяжно, мечтательно протянул он и сделал жест отсутствующей сигарой. — Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой перешли на ты, Карлуша… — Он начал гротескно строить мне глазки и масляно улыбаться, изображая папу перед Юнгом. Потом приосанился и высокомерно процедил: — Я не могу называть вас Зигги. Вы старше. — Он снова замаслился, заулыбался и схватил меня за рукав: — Зайди ко мне в каюту, Карлуша… Рядом со мной тебе будут сниться самые приятные сны, сладкие, мой принц!!!  
Я уронила челюсть.  
— Ты обратила внимание — ты, конечно, читала, правда? — твой отец в своих пяти лекциях через слово упоминал: «А мой друг Карл Юнг, так вот он!..», а Карл в своих — так говорил, словно никакого Фрейда вообще нет на свете, только он один и его исследования — о мудрейший Карл Юнг!!! Ты могла бы сама это слышать, — добавил он. — Жаль, что мы с тобой еще тогда не познакомились. Твой папа сказал, что ты просилась.  
— Он ПОЭТОМУ меня с собой не взял? — ужаснулась я — и поняла, что вслух. — Чтоб я не видела, как он кокетничает с Юнгом?  
Шандор не без иронии глянул на меня и потер указательным и большим пальцем.  
— Это ты, — я повторила его жест, — а папа сказал, что, мол, рабочая поездка, командировка, и туда нельзя с детьми.  
Все с ним понятно, почему папик игнорирует мои порывы. Но никакой же логики! Юнг — далеко, я — всегда рядом. Юнг — предатель, а я — самый верный и близкий человек, его последователь, который никогда не свернет с его пути!  
— У меня их нет, Анна. Но я знаю, у кого водятся. Пошли.  
— Утешил, — не без любопытства хихикнула я.  
И он повел меня к Риклину.  
Мы постучали в дверь его номера.  
— Кто там?  
— Уборка комнат! — крикнула я. Мой спутник тихо прыснул и ущипнул меня за бедро.  
— Зайдете потом! — отозвался казначей.  
— Франц, это мы. Денег не хватило! — крикнул ему Шандор.  
Риклин отворил с пистолетом в руке. На столе у него были разложены деньги.  
— На икру не хватило, — добавил Ференци.  
— Вы какое вино взяли? Коллекционное? В фигурных бутылках, скрипочкой?  
— Хорошее. А ты выдавал с расчетом, чтоб мы взяли грошовый фальсификат? Чтоб мы тут отравились все? — паясничал Шандор.  
Риклин завел за спину руку с пистолетом.  
— Мы из «Бургхёльцли» не пьем…  
— Трезвенники, язвенники, — промяукала я.  
— …Только минеральную воду.  
Шандор скорчил гримасу: «Скупердяи!»  
— Мы, юнгианцы, будем накрывать отдельный стол, и на нем — только некошерное. Чтоб вы, фрейдисты, близко не подходили, мацееды.  
— Я мацу не ем, я — венгр. У нас гуляш.  
— Ты — неудачный закос под венгра. Я-то знаю, что ты Мордехай Френкель.  
— Не надо! Я давно легализовал псевдоним.  
Риклин снова уселся за стол и начал по новой считать деньги, положив пистолет перед собой.  
— На икру не хватило! — напомнил Ференци.  
— Давайте мне все чеки.  
— У Отто.  
— Вот и приноси, а потом я посмотрю.  
— На слово — нет? — прищурился Шандор.  
— Вот у меня список, я проверю.  
— Мы еще не взяли зонтики на бокалы, — сказала я.  
— Какие зонтики! — возмутился Риклин. — Не твое — швыряешься! Скидывались не на зонтики!  
— И на цветы! — воскликнула я, вспомнив гимназические расходы.  
— Цветы зачем? — взвыл Риклин.  
— Вы что, дядя! — возмутилась я. — А как же без цветов!  
— Тут тебе не школа, взрослым мужикам цветы незачем, — сказал казначей. Шандор щелкнул себя по горлу, без слов объясняя, что нужнее научному собранию, и напомнил:  
— Так икра!  
— Ты не представляешь, сколько стоило тут зал заседаний на три дня арендовать.  
— Франц, немного странно прибедняться, когда обнаженные тела купюр лежат у тебя на столе.  
Риклин вздохнул и толкнул к нему по столу деньги:  
— На тебе на три банки.  
— Три банки? На всех — три?!  
— Карл говорит — фрейдисты отдельно, юнгианцы отдельно!  
— Все равно мало!  
— Хватит с вас.  
— Три банки! Скупой рыцарь… Дядюшка Скрудж!  
Риклин чуть ли не выталкивал Шандора, комически восклицающего: «Что так мало?!»  
Я бездумно поплелась за ним, по дороге миновав незнакомых постояльцев и горничную с тележкой — и оказалась в его номере.  
Он взял пластинку, подошел к граммофону и поставил игривый романсик:  
— И теперь открытой книгой твои сны передо мною, я, сгорая от волненья, все замки твои открою. И теперь мои — твои тайны, больше нет запретов, знаю все твои секреты, и теперь мои — твои тайны, все желанья знаю, подожди, я угадаю, что будет на странице следующей — секретов нет.  
— Скажи, психоаналитик? — улыбнулся он, имея в виду героиню песни. Я бездумно кивнула.  
Шандор вручил мне деньги, вырванные у Риклина. Я опять кивнула и спрятала купюры в карман. Он показал пальцем себе на щеку, возле губ. Я отступила на шаг и мотнула головой.  
— Все-таки я их тебе достал!  
— С боями вырвал у казначея, — ухмыльнулась я.  
— Неважно…  
Он смотрел выжидательно. Теперь с ним еще и целоваться. Настаивает. Это обязательно? Я в легком страхе задрала подбородок. Он поцеловал меня, без языка, и тут же я ощутила слабую пульсацию внизу живота. И немедленно — ужас и отвращение к самой себе: мне это нравится! Неужели мне все равно, с кем? Он же страшненький, он же по расчету, на знаменитую фамилию польстился, я же у него триста сорок первая, у него же маска! Я не заметила, что песня закончилась, и неплотно прикрытая дверь приоткрылась от сквозняка.  
— Ты так покраснела, — с ухмылкой бывалого развратника отметил женишок. Я не знала, куда девать руки, и, вспомнив, что он Мордехай, облизала губы и выдала:  
— Так ты наш человек?  
— У меня есть доказательство, — осклабился он и выразительно опустил глаза, тут же вскинув взгляд на меня.  
— Не надо, — сказала я — и, видя вопросительно-наглое и вместе с тем клоунское выражение его лица, мол, «а почему?», пробормотала, краснея и опуская голову: — После свадьбы посмотрю. А то я тебе заранее успею надоесть, и ты сбежишь из-под венца.  
Он погрозил мне пальцем:  
— Только не называй меня, как Франц сказал.  
Я мотнула головой, думая, что все-таки согласилась. Я начала понимать, как можно быть ловеласом с такой неказистой внешностью: просто с ним весело. Казалось бы, ничего особенного не говорит, но так говорит, что сама собой расплывается улыбка до ушей, и даже когда молчит, просто когда он рядом — необъяснимая легкость, непринужденность, прилив энергии, и внезапно становишься раскованнее и начинаешь балагурить. Умудряется создавать настроение. Но каково с ним будет в быту, не сбрасывает ли он маску…  
Он сказал — в первый раз почти серьезно:  
— Учи венгерский. Тебе скоро понадобится.  
— Да я слышала, нисколько не похож на немецкий.  
Это все из-за папаши. Из-за его невнимания. Конечно, папаша правильно поступает, как и предписано. Но я не хочу уезжать от родителей. Я окажусь совсем одна, в чужом городе, говорящем на тарабарщине, всецело зависящая от не самого надежного мужа — и, кроме него, у меня никого там не будет.  
— Вот ты где, Анна, — проскрипел папа от двери.  
Шандор отрекомендовался:  
— Играем в Дору и герра К[U1] .  
— Так обручить вас? — полюбопытствовал отец.  
Шандор подал мне руку. Я с секундным промедлением вручила ему свою тощенькую ладошку. Какое-то щекочущее ощущение страха пополам с возбуждением.  
— А кольца-то у меня нет, — с комическим ужасом изрек Шандор. — Учитель, вы меня простите?  
— Дать тебе крысу? — предложила я.  
— Я не буду отнимать у тебя питомца… Все-таки мой маленький тезка, которого ты прижимаешь к груди, когда меня нет рядом. Но пока рядом я!.. — паясничал Ференци. — Живой, теплый и ласковый. Спрячь с глаз свой суррогат!  
— Ты — пошляк. Ты это знаешь?  
— Знаю! — клоунски развел руками Шандор, слегка подскочив. Папаша, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за нами.  
— Колечки — эта формальность успеется, — проронил отец, — а на фуршете объявим, что вы обручаетесь.  
Ференци с богатой жестикуляцией развивал ответ мне:  
— Пошляк… Аннерль! Психоаналитик — это, другими словами, жрец богини Любви. Это не я придумал.  
— А кто?  
— Твой папа, — Шандор отвесил поясной поклон в его сторону. Папа с усмешкой кивнул. — Не озабоченный психоаналитик не бывает. Психоаналитик против кобеляжа — это пчелы против меда!  
По знаку папаши я пожелала Шандору спокойной ночи, хотя было вовсе еще не поздно.  
— А что это у тебя перенос такой? — осведомилась я, пока мы спускались в наш номер. — Зачем ты подкинул Ланцеру проблемы от Ференци? Подколоть его хотел?  
— Говорил же, совпало. Шанди, в отличие от, абсолютно не религиозен. Он в первый и последний раз в церковь заходил, когда крестился.  
Папаша закурил. На лестнице мы разошлись с горничной, следом вышагивали постояльцы, и мне пришлось замолчать.  
Мы вступили на наш этаж, и я не удержалась:  
— А кому из них снилась твоя дочь с лепехами вместо глаз?  
— Шандору, — съязвил папик.  
— Ну папа!  
Он смотрел глумливо и непроницаемо.  
— За что я ему такая снилась? За то, что я тогда его окатила? Это же нечаянно вышло!  
— Это была не ты, а Матильда. Когда он ездил с нами в Берхтесгаден, а ты дома оставалась. Твоей сестре он ужасно не понравился, сам виноват, не надо было трепаться про свои блядки. Собственно, у тебя на него была та же реакция, — напомнил отец. — Ты от него, между прочим, в шкафу пряталась. Так он тогда и уехал, с тобой не поговорив. Я даже не ожидал, что ты решишь.  
«Это потому, что он обращает на меня внимание, — мстительно подумала я. — Если бы ты ночью не храпел на своей койке лицом к стене, если бы ты хоть раз меня поцеловал, да хоть ущипнул!»  
Господи, в чем я его упрекаю! Ему же вчера было плохо после предательства Юнга, после того, как Карл выставил его на посмешище… Ему было не до меня. Это же нежный мужской организм, в возрасте к тому же. Как я все время об этом забываю.  
— То бишь таким путем ты ему мстил за Матильду и передавал отказ от меня.  
— Я же не ожидал, что ты с ним удумаешь обручиться.  
Я показала ему язык, но он в этот момент отвернулся, отпирая дверь нашего номера.  
— А он на тебя не обиделся.  
Или обиделся? И отомстил, рассказав мне о папиных заигрываниях с Юнгом.  
Вскоре постучал Штекель и поведал про черную мессу юнгианцев.  
— Вы тут забаррикадируйтесь, — сказал нам Штекель, — а лучше телефонируйте прямо сейчас на вокзал и узнайте, есть ли на сегодня поезд до Вены, а если есть — хорошо, спасетесь бегством.  
— Не огорчай меня паскудным экссудатом твоего скудного воображения, Вилли, — вздохнул отец. Штекель стоял перед папой с видом мальчика из притчи, который в очередной раз крикнул: «Волк!» — и ему уже никто не поверил.  
— Какая черная месса в двадцатом веке? — щурился на него отец. — Еще и смертоубийство. И не в заброшенной старой часовне на окраине деревенского кладбища, а в мюнхенской гостинице.  
Штекель сверкнул глазами.  
— Я вас предупредил, Учитель.  
— Ну, я все равно не подхожу, — сообщила я. — Я — крещеная!  
Очевидно, Штекель передал это юнгианцам, и Макс Граф не приходил меня выманивать.  
Наутро папаша пожелал узнать, что мне снилось.  
— Я не помню. Кажется, вообще ничего.  
Я спросонья чувствовала себя виноватой: у меня все еще нет ни одного сновидения. Толковать нечего. Как же я могу называться психоаналитиком? Папаша же заповедал: стать психоаналитиком можно через толкование своих собственных снов. Которые мне не снятся, как назло!  
— Девушке после помолвки ничего не снится…  
— Правда ничего! — заломила руки я. — А тебе?  
— Мне снилось заседание. Ничьих речей я не запомнил, но отчетливо помню, как Фред Адлер наливает и подает мне кофе. А из чего у нас делают растворимый кофе? Из цикория. Как цикута. Я — Сократ! То бишь Адлер желает меня отравить. Удар по печени. Я — Прометей![U2]  
— Адлер пока что держится, — буркнула я. Отец мрачно глянул на меня, мысленно продолжив: «Но скоро отщепится, вслед за Юнгом».  
Посетив ванную и одевшись, мы с папашей вышли из номера — а под дверью был выложен крест из песка и соли.  
— Порча!!! — восхитилась я.  
— Юнг! — брызнул весельем отец.  
— Ему Штекель сказал, что я не подхожу в жертву, и он отказался от мессы и решил просто поколдовать!  
Я представила, как Карл, высокий, представительный, в пиджаке, с жемчужной булавкой для галстука, с золотым брегетом, опускается на корточки и выкладывает у нас под дверью эту порчу.  
— А может, и Штекель, — изрек отец, указывая носком ботинка на соляно-песчаный крест. — Дабы доказать мне, что вчера правду говорил.  
В коридоре появилось семейство постояльцев. В ужасе вытаращив глаза на порчу и одарив нас возмущенным взором («Дураки, смеются над черной магией!»), женщина чуть ли не бегом промчалась мимо, а ее мужик схватил на руки ребенка. Оба прошли по стеночке, как можно дальше от порчи.  
Когда Хонеггер прогнусавил свой доклад и объявили перерыв, я рассказала Ранку и Ференци про порчу. Отто покосился на папу, уяснил, что ему смешно, и тоже стал потешаться. Шандор явно разволновался.  
— Порча — это народное название гипноза на расстоянии… Телепатия в действии. Вам это действительно может повредить, нельзя отмахиваться во всеобъемлющем скептицизме, Учитель!  
— Разве что сам себя гипнотизирует, что этот крест из песка и соли как-то мне повредит.  
— А давайте я вам книгу Гарнея, Майерса и Подмора бандеролькой пришлю, и исследование Баррета в нагрузку. Это все еще прошлый век, но я верю, что когда-нибудь эти явления получат сугубо научное объяснение с позиций физики.  
— Себе оставь, не отрывай от сердца свои сокровища.  
— Учитель! Вот видите! Внушение на расстоянии уже действует, вы стали таким раздражительным.  
Фрейдисты покинули зал на перерыв, а юнгианцы остались, пересели поближе к председательскому месту, на первые ряды, некоторые стояли под трибуной и внимали Карлу.  
— Черную мессу обговаривают, — буркнул Штекель, проходя мимо.  
— Ой, я крысу уронила! — обнаружила я, не успев отойти далеко от зала заседаний.  
— Схожу принесу, — с обычной своей фиглярской ужимкой сказал Ференци, — нельзя твою вещь оставлять там, где юнгианцы. Подберет и околдует!  
В тот миг, когда Юнг показывал собратьям гальдрастав "Шлем ужаса" и объяснял, что с помощью этого знака он ломает агрессорам структуру сахасрара-чакры, — в дверную щель просунулась глумливая физиономия Ференци:  
— Инкуба вызывали?  
Игнорируя наглый закос под венгра, Юнг повернулся к соратникам и продолжал свой рассказ:  
— Мне сказали — близко не подходите, а я все равно подошел, начал его успокаивать, налаживать контакт, он сделал вид, что слушает, разрешает мне подойти, а как только я приблизился — его вырвало мне на пиджак зеленым гороховым супом.  
Я тоже зашла в зал заседаний и тихонько пробралась к своему месту, стала искать крысу под стульями. Юнг тем временем повествовал:  
— Мальчик лежал, прикованный к кровати, потому что у него, в его хрупком тельце, вдруг откуда-то взялась невероятная сила. Три смирительные рубашки порвал. В наручниках лежал. Ему даже утку уже три дня не давали, потому что подходила служанка с уткой, а он, на спине, растянутый в наручниках, дотянулся и вырвал ей зубами кусок мяса из щеки. Отец еле откупился. Вокруг — зловоние. Я должен был первоначально хотя бы усыпить его гипнозом, чтобы ему поменяли испачканные простыни. И он начал кричать басом, что сейчас меня попользует, — Юнг поморщился, — я скажу по-латыни, per anum. Казалось бы, откуда восьмилетнему ребенку, растущему в оранжерейных условиях, знать такие грубые слова и… образы. Какое несчастье постигло семью миллионера, и никакие деньги не помогли…  
— И как ты с ним справился? — благоговейно спросил Медер.  
— Я простер руку и воскликнул: «Exorciso!» — и стал читать магические формулы. Не христианские молитвы, конечно же, — губы Карла иронично искривились под тонкими усиками, — уже в семнадцатом столетии Синистрари д’Амено заявляет, что это — "самый изумительный и непостижимый факт, что инкубы не повинуются священнослужителям, изгоняющим беса, не имеют никакого страха изгнаний нечистой силы, никакого почтения к святым вещам… Инкубы выдерживают все эти испытания, которые отгоняют злых духов, нисколько не боятся; иногда они смеются над изгнаниями нечистой силы, ударяют священников, изгоняющих беса, и разрывают священные одеяния". Какговорится, astucia, sapientia, acumine longe superant homines, et longius progrediuntur ratiocinando[U3]. Я читал заклинания усмирения демона. И тогда со мной из тела мальчика заговорил женский голос. В него вселилась дьяволица Елизаздра. А еще священномученик Киприан Антиохийский, который до того был одним из самых знаменитых колдунов, в своей молитве говорил: «Спаси, господи, нас от дьявола и Елизаздры!» Елизаздра начала мне угрожать, что свернет мне шею и выкинет меня в окно. Я говорю: «Ты же в его теле, а он привязан». Но она визжала и визжала, не унимаясь, ребенок корчился и подпрыгивал, бился на кровати, а я спокойно читал заклинания, и в результате я обуздал демоницу. Я сказал: «Выйди из его тела!» Она спросила: «Куда мне деться?» Я сказал: «В кота!» У миллионера был черный кот, перс. И в ту же секунду мальчик затих, заплакал и стал звать маму, своим нормальным голосом, он пришел в сознание и не понимал, почему он прикован. И я услышал в соседней комнате: дзынь! Жена миллионера мне сказала, что вдруг черный кот ее укусил до крови, а сам выпрыгнул в окно, пробил своим телом стекло и сиганул с третьего этажа особняка. Больше его не видели. У жены миллионера рука загноилась на месте укуса. Но главное — ребенок стал абсолютно адекватный, с амнезией периода одержимости бесом. Сверхъестественное рядом! — подытожил Юнг.  
Мы с Ференци одновременно заглянули под один стол и столкнулись лбами. Он прыснул, и Карл подскочил на своем месте.  
Риклин спросил:  
— А как это бесы вселяются в людей? Ну, я хочу сказать, как они выбирают, в кого вселиться?  
— Если бы око могло заметить демонов, населяющих мир, существование стало бы невозможным. Талмуд, Брахот, — с готовностью поделился Юнг. — От них не защитишься с помощью охранников, замков, стен, сейфов… Не помогли чикагскому миллионеру его денежки. Наивный материализм распахнул колдовству ворота в мир. Неумение защититься, всеобщая убежденность, что одержимость — это из детских сказок — и вот результат, что к ребенку приглашают психиатра, когда ему нужен экзорцист.  
— Повезло миллионеру, что ты — два в одном! — сказал Хонеггер.  
— Вот именно, ему фантастически повезло. Только я бью врага его же оружием. Полагаю, что его выбор остановило на мне предчувствие, это такое же мистическое совпадение, как тот случай, когда ко мне в окно залетел золотой жук. Я потому и не стал рассказывать в рамках своего доклада, кто же в наше время поверит в рассказ, что в двадцатом веке, в Чикаго, в сына миллионера загнали беса. Как говорится, se non e vero, e ben trovato[U4]. Миларепа, великий йог Тибета, учил: «Считать демонов демонами — вот это опасность. Считать их пустотой — вот это путь. Осознавать их тем, что они есть — вот это освобождение. Признать их как отца и мать — в этом их конец. Если мы считаем их творениями духа, тогда они превращаются в украшения. Если мы, таким образом, умеем с подобным обращаться, то нам уготовано полное освобождение», — продекламировал Карл. — Я, собственно, и самого миллионера проконсультировал. Представьте: он видит во сне, как взбирается по крутой заснеженной горе и ищет в снегу рассыпанные золотые монеты, а на вершине рваный флаг водружен, развевается. Как бы это истолковал бестолковый эпигон его препохабия — Штекель, Виттельс, Джонс? Подъем — половой акт, гора — несомненно, эрекция, золотые монеты — символ фекалий… Заклеймили бы человека скрытым гомосексуалистом.  
Свита Юнга разразилась подобострастным хихиканьем.  
— Вы читали в письменном памятнике тибетской медицины «Чжудши», что означает «Сердце нектара, восьмиветвистые четыре основы специальной терапии», — какие там загадочные иносказания? Как, например, вы истолкуете вот эту фразу «Четверокнижия»: «Вдруг заболел царь и забегали придворные»? Естественно, речь идет не о хворях самодержавного венценосца. «Придворные» — это кровь, лимфа и прочее. Пальцам матери, держащей своего ребенка, уподоблены в «Чжудши» пять маленьких отростков легких, а белая занавесь есть не что иное, как белая часть грудобрюшной преграды. Гора с острыми вершинами — это печень, а правая и левая почки напоминают силачей со сложенными сзади руками. А желчный пузырь поименован тибетскими мудрецами весьма романтично: подвешенный к печени мешочек с золотом… Возвращаясь ко сну миллионера: сам он, конечно, пришел к выводу, что сновидение отображает вероятные проблемы в бизнесе. Но в его бессознательном — как и в бессознательном любого человека — заложен филогенетический опыт поколений. У нашего миллионера побаливает печень — и, поскольку он увидел во сне гору, я убедился, что его бессознательное выбрало именно символы из «Чжудши». Так что я порекомендовал миллионеру провериться на наличие камней в желчном пузыре. Несомненно, рваный флаг означает, что пузырь может прорваться, нашему сновидцу грозит, — Юнг очень внушительно проговорил: — пе-ри-то-нит.  
Шандор обнаружил крысу, торжествующе показал мне, и мы покинули собрание юнгианцев. Те демонстративно нас игнорировали, от их спин веяло холодом, а Карл проводил нас яростным взглядом.  
Ранк болтался в фойе — пока мы искали крысу, папа ушел с Абрахамом, Джонсом и Эйтингоном наливаться аперитивами. Шандор устремился к одинокому секретарю:  
— Отто! Говоришь, он у вас в Вене рассказывал, что у сына миллионера были попытки самоубийства на почве суицидальных снов с сексуальной символикой?  
— Ага. Студентик, первокурсничек. Из Чикаго. А Карл стал его учить колдовать. Парень проникся, до сих пор колдует.  
— А своим он рассказывал — я не знаю, может, это какой-то другой чикагский миллионер его нанимал, но он говорит, что сыну миллионера было всего восемь лет, что ребенок был буйный, его приковали к кровати наручниками, и он унялся, только когда Юнг заклинаниями изгнал из него беса и засунул этого беса в кота!!!  
— У Юнга рот заткнут деньгами. Напихали долларов ему в рот, — Ранк обеими руками стал пихать себе в рот воображаемые доллары. — Правду сказать не может, что там было, и несет мистическую ахинею в своем вкусе.  
— Одна ложь, — сказала я, — так мы и не знаем, как он работает.  
Шандор откликнулся:  
— Видимо, давит эрудицией. Кичится своими познаниями о мифологиях и оккультизме, весьма далекими от насущных потребностей реальной жизни. Поражает больных повествованиями про Гильгамеша, Кухулина.  
— Кто это? — спросил Ранк.  
— Слышал от Юнга. Какие-то эпосы. А вот в данном случае вы повели себя, как Гильгамеш. Вот видите, вы не знали, а еще в те далекие времена у людей были те же чувства и те же проблемы. А подразумевает: это всегда так бывает, ты не один такой, у многих так, не ной, презренный! Стыдись, мелочное ничтожество, ты даже про Кухулина не слышал, а сидишь и визжишь тут у меня, нытик! Возьми себя в руки, иди, живи и работай! Я у него, конечно, на сеансах не сидел, и боже сохрани, чтоб меня такой бесполезный и высокомерный врач анализировал. Я себе это так представляю. Если хотите знать, что такое настоящий психоанализ, беспощадный, откровенный, то я вам расскажу, как я это делаю. Потому что я — не лицемер и не лжец, как Юнг, я всегда говорю правду, на том стою и не могу иначе. Никого ни разу в жизни не обманул и правду жизни не приукрасил. Не выставил себя в выгодном, лучшем свете, и других к тому не побуждаю. И не давлю эрудицией, не бравирую интеллектом. У Юнга любой себя дураком почувствует, потому что не знает всех космогонических мифов мира.  
Мы спустились в гостиничный ресторанчик, Отто и Шандор взяли пива, а мне — соку. Папаши и его компании здесь не было, значит, покинули гостиницу. Шандор повествовал:  
— Я в работе применяю особый метод. Техника материнской нежности к пациенту. Больному можно меня целовать, я целую больного. Обнимаю, сажаю к себе на колени, глажу по голове, укачиваю, говорю: «Ты моя самая хорошая девочка, красавица…»  
— И имеешь. Когда она размякнет в твоих руках, — завистливо подытожил Ранк.  
— Моя задача — дать пациенту все то, чего он недополучил в детстве от родителей. В том числе — удовлетворить несбывшиеся Эдиповские влечения.  
— На некоторое время мне понадобилась инвольтация к эгрегору Зигмунда Фрейда, — мрачно промолвил Юнг, фланируя мимо. Он закончил совещание с приспешниками, и теперь они расходились на перерыв. — Но я его перерос. Фрейд остановился в своем развитии. Не зря его любимый персонаж выколол себе оба глаза и всю оставшуюся жизнь бродил вслепую, копошась в своих воспоминаниях. Мне же более импонирует другой мифологический персонаж, не человечишка смертный, а бог, который отдал свой глаз за то, чтобы испить от источника мудрости, а не за — ха! — секс с престарелой матерью.  
И Юнг удалился. Ранк и Ференци даже не успели спросить, о ком он говорил.  
Отто снова повернулся к Шандору и с пошлым, но восхищенным хихиканьем простонал:  
— Материнская нежность! Ты меня убил.  
— Меня наняли, чтоб я угодил пациенту. Показать, что я не брезгую, проявить внимание, удовлетворить нерастраченную тягу к нежности и ласке…  
— Вот я и думаю, смогу ли я так притворяться, — мрачно пробормотала я.  
— Вас послушать, то психоанализ — это сплошной флирт. — Шандор подскочил от возмущения. — Не все так безоблачно. Они передо мной душу открыли и думают, что я их друг. Или должен на них за это жениться. Им тут было так хорошо, легко и приятно, я им так сочувствовал, так утешал. И вдруг — все, идите, больной! Я, считай, их предал.  
— Анна, ты еще не передумала? — спросил Ранк, с отвращением кивая на Ференци. — Ряженый твой суженый, на голову контуженный!  
Ференци захохотал и беззлобно отозвался:  
— Оборзел ты, Отто.  
— Да тут вирус оборзения, — сказала я, подумав про Юнга. — В воздухе летает.  
Ранк гнул свое:  
— Как только Учитель тебе разрешил, Шанди.  
— Учитель сказал: «Чтобы успешно пресекать матримониальные поползновения твоих больных, тебе нужно прикрытие. В лице жены и детей». Я сказал: «Гизела меня любого примет, кому она еще нужна в ее-то годы и с ее-то болячками». — Шандор выразительно взмахнул рукой и застыл, поджав толстые свои губы. Наконец, опустил руку. — Учитель молвил: «У меня есть дочка. Она готовится стать психоаналитиком». — Шандор отвесил мне поклон, прижав руку к груди. Я невольно заулыбалась во весь рот. Ранк был неумолим:  
— Вот, видела… Ты — его прикрытие. От больных на голову невест.  
— Ага. Либо орет, либо рыдает, либо бросается на меня с кулаками, когда я отказываюсь на ней жениться. Даже если секса не было, учти. Даже если анализ прошел абсолютно платонически.  
— Ты и платонически умеешь? — съязвил Ранк.  
— Понимаешь, их слишком много! «А чё? Вы такую пошлость говорите, доктор. Вы меня сами возбудили». Сны мне свои пересказывают эротические — и: «Ну, что вы сидите? Давайте». Лежат со скрещенными ногами и работают на меня мышцами промежности. «А чё, это тоже онанизм? Я ж руками не трогаю». Что ты, размечтался уже, Отто? Будут у тебя и мужики: «Я тебе, урод, ноги переломаю! Хочется стулом заехать по голове! Зубы повыбью, ребра переломаю, ногой бы тебе по харе по твоей по жидовской!» Это ж святое, наорать на врача. — Шандор вскочил и начал бегать вокруг столика, жестикулируя, а мы вертели головами. — Рассказывает о своих обидах, входит в ту ситуацию, представляет на моем месте кого-нибудь, кто ему в свое время дорогу перешел, и начинает вываливать все, что он о них думает, но обращаясь ко мне. Ну и мне попутно достается. Я ж вопросы им непристойные задаю. Я же в их сокровенное грязным сапогом. И пошло-поехало про еврейскую харю. Рассказывают, как я хорошо устроился, сижу на заднице, а мне денежки за это капают, так отодрать бы меня, чтоб сидеть не мог. — Он развернул свой стул, поставил ногу на сиденье и стал раскачивать стул за спинку. — Была одна пожилая, все кричала, что мне надо в руки кайло, кирку и лопату, и пойти канавы копать, бездельник, увиливающий от физического труда, и если мне что-то не нравится, то я могу пойти копать канавы… А я ей сказал, что ее самоцензура таким образом оформила бессознательное желание заняться со мной любовью.  
— Обломал! — прыснул Ранк.  
— А ты терпишь. Пожимаешь плечами и говоришь, что необходимо выпустить пар, все в порядке. Надо же проговаривать все, что в голову пришло. Если я начну обижаться и отвечать ему тем же — сам понимаешь, этого больного я больше не увижу. И если он мне вот это проорал, то, скорее всего, руки распускать уже не будет, ибо уже это выплеснул словами. Вот и сидишь, улыбаешься, аки они тут тебе очень смешно пошутили, давая понять, что я этого всерьез не воспринимаю, что это не на мой счет, что это игра такая в перенос.  
— Ах ты жертва переноса, — съязвил Отто.  
Ференци плюхнулся на стул, чиркнул спичкой, выдохнул дым и стал накачиваться пивом. Проглотил и подытожил:  
— Я вам говорю, как есть, что вас ждет, когда вы сами будете вести прием.  
— А Юнг старается себя от этого оградить, — заметила я.  
Когда выступил последний делегат и Юнг закрыл конференцию, мы с Ранком и Джонсом пошли накрывать стол, намазали кучу бутербродов, только спиртное оставалось невскрытым.  
— Юнгианцы стянули штопор, — сказал Джонс. — Давайте кидать жребий, кому выпадет неприятная обязанность отправляться в логово врага.  
Он вынул три спички, сломал одну и зажал все три в кулаке. Я вытянула сломанную, вышла и заглянула в номер, где собрались Карл с соратниками. Они уже приступили к застолью.  
— Господа юнгианцы, — воззвала я, — это же нечестно, забирать штопор, когда вы пьете только минеральную воду.  
— Сейчас поищем, — сказал Риклин, — где-то он тут валялся.  
Во главе стола Юнг чревовещал:  
— Я не включил эти факты в свою речь — я все-таки благородный человек, это ниже меня — кричать с трибуны на заседании, что профессор Фрейд обмочил штаны, когда мы стояли на венце Статуи Свободы и смотрели на небоскребы. Вдруг я слышу — буль, буль, кап, кап, — Юнг брезгливо и потрясенно скривился, — потекло! А с нами Брилл и Джонс были. Они кривятся, отворачиваются, но тактично молчат. Всё, товарищи! Недержание! Это старческое! Простатит, аденома, импотенция! Повезло его препохабию, что эта досадная неприятность не случилась с ним на лекции, вот если бы перед студентами и светилами американской психиатрии обмочился, это было бы поистине досадно…  
— Он что — пива выпил перед тем, как взобраться на Статую Свободы? — спросил Медер.  
— Мог. — Юнг пожал плечами. — Он вообще каждые полчаса в туалет бегал. Сидим, ведем беседу, обсуждаем увиденное — вскочил, побежал! Опять! Хотя я не вполне уверен, что это у него возрастное. Возможно, это у него всю жизнь. Я еще когда читал «Психопатологию обыденной жизни» и «Толкование сновидений», я обратил внимание, что он там рассказывает об энурезе, и закралось подозрение, что он не только в детстве мочился в постель, но и до сих пор с ним это происходит. Вот почему жена отказывается с ним спать. Жена у него спит в другой комнате, возле кухни.  
— А расскажи про обмороки, тут еще не все слышали, — предложил Бинсвангер. Юнг с готовностью продолжал:  
— И за эту поездку — два обморока. На корабле. Когда он видел, что я не реагирую на его заигрывания и не собираюсь ложиться с ним в постель — он смотрел на меня таким изумленно-обиженным взглядом — и сомлел. Я сначала подумал, притворяется. Чтоб я его поднимал, ну, знаете, слабонервная дамочка, как орудие соблазнения. Я, конечно, не шелохнулся, там шут из Венгрии выслуживался, приплясывал вокруг него. Но когда он во второй раз рухнул, я понял: это непритворно. Настоящий истерический обморок. Требует вниманья и ласки.  
— И больной человек у нас почетным председателем, — поморщился Хонеггер. — Карл, ты слишком деликатен. Зря ты не рассказал об этом в своей речи, Карл. Тогда бы результаты голосования были бы совсем другие.  
Юнг пожал плечами, видимо, сам уже успел пожалеть о своей сдержанности, и пояснил:  
— Его секрет состоит в том, что он переносит свою сексуальную чакру в горловую область и так околдовывает больных. Я-то свое биополе замкнул от его воздействия, он ко мне пробиться не может, энергию расходует и натыкается на барьер, который я поставил. Я ж без такого барьера, без настройки своих энергетических каналов, из дома не выхожу, и перед каждым новым больным проверяю и заново замыкаю. А он же человек невежественный, он не понимает, что происходит, у него эта работа с чакрами бессознательная. И вот Фрейд выплеснул на меня энергию — а тут барьер, он с размаху… И у него обмороки.  
Юнгианцы тихо заахали, восприняв откровение. Карл выдержал самодовольную паузу и продолжал вещать:  
— А еще он мне в Нью-Йорке свой сон рассказал. Ему приснилось, как будто он — в Турции или Бразилии, интервьюирует проституток для документального кино. — Юнг стал сверяться с блокнотом, куда предусмотрительно законспектировал нью-йоркский сон своего Учителя. — Ему приснился бразильский карнавал, в котором участвовали гроздья русских проституток, принуждаемых турком-сутенером к торговле своим телом. Турок показывал Фрейду карусель, к которой были прикреплены гроздья украшенных крылышками и воланчиками из разноцветной ткани блондинок. Знаете, как цирковые лошади. Их крутили в воздухе, составляя из них фигуры. Карнавал был весьма зрелищным, но его препохабию запомнились не танцоры, не толпы народу, а именно проститутки. Хозяева их «клеймили» весьма своеобразным способом: пропускали их длинные прямые русые волосы через задний проход. Волосы спускались по спине и скрывались в анусе; внутри у девицы они были протянуты через весь пищеварительный тракт, и если девица открывала рот, то можно было увидеть там кончики волос, высовывающиеся из пищевода. Благодаря этому они постоянно молчали; они могли разговаривать, пусть и не очень внятно, но показать, что у них во рту волосы, было бы позором. Именно за волосы их прикрепляли к той карусели. И вот его препохабие мне битый час толковал этот сон, я не выдержал: «Ну так купите блондиночку!» — сказал я, а он: «Ты что! Я же женат!».  
Юнгианцы захохотали.  
— Простатит, аденома, — напомнил Юнг, — импотенция!  
— Анна, — сказал Риклин, — вот тебе штопор и до свидания.  
Фрейдисты уже собрались за столом и изнывали, пожирая глазами закупоренные бутылки.  
— Оооо, — поприветствовали они долгожданный штопор.  
— Ну как там? — спросил Ранк.  
— Сидят все трезвые и злые, обсуждают Учителя. — Я стала пробираться по стеночке к свободному стулу, оставшемуся между папой и Шандором.  
Вино было разлито, папа взял бокал и поднялся:  
— Несмотря на тягостное событие, которым был отмечен завершающийся сегодня съезд, я сейчас не буду обсуждать раскол в наших рядах, а все же призываю вас радоваться, что мы сегодня здесь собрались — большинство делегатов, не примкнувших к отступникам и сплотившихся… Не будем перечислять, кого с нами сегодня нет, — папа взглянул в тот угол, где на венских заседаниях обычно садился новообращенный юнгианец Граф, — а вынесем из завершающегося съезда окрепшую взаимоподдержку. Так выпьем же!..  
— За солидарность, — подсказал Адлер.  
— За нее, — кивнул папа.  
Психоаналитики зашумели и стали чокаться.

 

[U1]Ференци имеет в виду отчет Фрейда «Фрагмент анализа одного случая истерии» (1905).

 

[U2]Адлер переводится с немецкого как «орел».

 

[U3]По проницательности, мудрости, понятливости они весьма превосходят людей, и в будущее с помощью логических заключений могут заглянуть намного дальше (лат.)

 

[U4]Если это не правда, то хорошо придумано (итал.)


	14. Замуж невтерпеж

Непьющие юнгианцы разъехались, а у фрейдистов обратные билеты были только на три часа следующего дня после грандиозной попойки. Так что наутро после фуршета в окрестностях не блуждал ни один юнгианец.  
Когда я проснулась, папаши в номере не было. Я собралась пойти на поиски, но явились Ранк и Ференци и сказали, что будут ждать папу.  
— Зачем вам папа?  
— Я кушать хочу, — сказал Ранк.  
— А, ждете, чтобы он вас угостил.  
— Вот сидим, унижаемся, — сказал Ференци, — а я хоть и работаю, но тоже без копейки. У меня последняя больная платить отказалась.  
— Почему? — спросил Отто.  
— Она стесняется своей фигуры, не может на пляж ходить, она когда и одетая по улицам ходит, ей кажется, что на нее прохожие косо смотрят. Пошел с ней на пляж. Заходим в воду. Держу ее. Боится, дрожит, за меня хватается. Пришлось поспешно провести лечебную процедуру, когда по пояс в воду зашли.  
— А потом бегали от полицейского? — осклабилась я.  
— Нет, — прыснул Ференци, — полицейского никто не позвал…  
— Зачем ты на пляж таскался с пациенткой? — ужаснулся Ранк.  
— Потому что она боялась туда ходить. Клин клином вышибал. Я всегда — когда они боятся по улицам ходить, по мостам, в транспорте ездить — беру за шиворот и вывожу на моцион.  
— А потом платить отказалась, — развеселился Отто.  
— Ты, мол, уже натурой взял. Почему я не Юнг! «Кошелек или жизнь! Больная! Я колдун. И если вы откажетесь мне заплатить, я наведу на вас порчу».  
Ранк фыркнул:  
— Я смотрю, тебе понравилось «лечение мифами». Хочешь взять на вооружение?  
— Если б я еще мифы знал. Знаний не хватает.  
— Вам, сэр, в библиотеку. Сиди и читай.  
— Я не люблю читать, — провыл Ференци с гримасою капризного ребенка, и мы с Ранком покатились со смеху.  
— А в очках ходишь. Или они у тебя с простыми стеклами, как оконные? Чисто для умного вида? — Почему я веду себя с ним так панибратски? Я с родными братьями более сдержанно себя веду, а тут — рот до ушей, и из него льются глупые шутки. — Дай померять.  
Он нацепил на меня свои очки. Стекла оказались действительно с диоптриями.  
— Читать не любишь, а глаза где-то посадил. — Я вернула ему очки.  
— В детстве еще. У меня папаша — книготорговец. Вот как стало у меня минус один, так сразу прекратил.  
— Интересно, как оно у Юнга. Судя по знанию мифов и страшного колдунства, он должен быть полуслепой.  
— Ты же хотела, чтобы Юнг тебе дал сеанс психоанализа. Но Юнг ходит надутый и от нас шарахается, — промяукал Ференци, стараясь озвучить мои мысли, и с таким комичным видом, что у меня от беспрерывной улыбки заболели мышцы. — Можешь прилечь, тебе все равно будет не видно, вот и представь, что я Юнг.  
Я радостно взмахнула кулачками и прыгнула на койку. Шандор подтащил стул и уселся у меня в изголовье.  
— Надо же мне учиться играть в злого доктора, — сказал Шандор, и я буквально почувствовала, как он набычился.  
Я восторженно простонала:  
— Доктор Юнг… Вы такой ууумныыый…  
Шандор пролаял:  
— Зачем вы ночью прокрались ко мне в комнату, больная? На что вы там рассчитывали?  
— Почему вы не почувствовали мое дыхание, когда я наклонялась над вами? Не услышали шаги, свет… Я так хотела вас поцеловать. Я думала, вы притворяетесь спящим. Я хотела увидеть под клетчатым пледом — холмик. Бугорок. Я бы сдернула этот плед… а там… уммм! — Я в восторге сжала руки.  
Я бы никому не смогла признаться с такой легкостью, как ему. С ним же язык развязывался сам собой. С ним было легко и свободно. Чувствовалось, что он не осадит, не унизит, не станет разыгрывать ханжу.  
Но Шандор на этот раз именно ханжу и разыгрывал.  
— Больная! Вспомните миф.  
Мы с Отто дружно захохотали.  
— Миф, миф, какой у нас есть миф. Про Тристана и Изольду. Когда была одна кровать, он положил между собой и девушкой — меч. Чтобы не согрешить. Так и я кладу между нами обоюдоострый меч психоанализа, который рассечет ваши страхи, проблемы, весь этот гордиев узел. Но целомудренно!  
— А по-моему, «он положил меч» — это как раз намек, что это не тот меч, которым врагов кромсают.  
— Вам нужно научиться сублимировать ваше либидо. Вот вы, больная, когда увидели, что я сплю, вы спонтанно решили сублимировать в виде рисунка. Вот и продолжайте в том же духе. Попросите папу купить вам гуашь, карандаши, нанять вам учителя по рисованию…  
— Он будет меня заставлять рисовать всякие там шары, стаканы, яблоки, а я голых мужиков хочу… то есть, в смысле, хочу рисовать…  
Отто пополз по стенке от хохота.  
— Доктор Юнг, а можно удалить вашего помощника из кабинета. Я не могу при чужом человеке свободно ассоциировать.  
— Надо, больная. Надо. Я буду вас гипнотизировать, для этого нужен свидетель. Мы, гипнотизеры, когда остаемся наедине с женщинами и их страшно разочаровываем — что не бросаемся на них — а потом они нам за это мстят и в полицию бегут с криком, что мы их изнасиловали. Поэтому надо сажать в кабинет кого-то третьего, чтоб подтвердил, что я на вас не забрался, пока вы загипнотизированная лежали.  
— Ну да, — сказала я, — но только не родственников больной. Мой папа говорил, что если с самими больными ему удавалось справиться, объяснить им свои постулаты, то эти родственники, слыша, какие он им непристойные вопросы задает, тут же вскакивали и начинали орать. В общем, и наедине чревато, и с родственниками — нехорошо. Так мой папа и отказался от гипноза.  
— И меня научить отказался, — добавил Ранк.  
— Он отказался нас этому учить, потому что у него у самого очень плохо получается. Реже, чем через раз, — сказала я.  
— Больная! — подскочил Ференци. — Вы мне дали расчудесный компромат на вашего папу. Я теперь буду везде бегать и орать, что ваш папенька — неудачник и не владеет основным приемом из психиатрического арсенала.  
Ранк поморщился:  
— Шанди, не переливай через край. Юнг не мог такого сказать.  
— Юнг подумал.  
— Ты мне хоть покажи, как ты это делаешь, — попросила я.  
— Загипнотизировать тебя?  
— Да!  
В этот момент в номер набились Штекель, Виттельс и Адлер.  
Штекель спросил:  
— Где Учитель?  
— Сами ждем, — сказал Отто. — Он нас игнорирует, тусуется с иногородними. Ну, оно и понятно, мы-то и так всегда рядом…  
— Анализируешь Наследницу? — спросил Виттельс у Ференци.  
— Учу гипнозу.  
— Уже начал? — съязвил Адлер.  
— Нет еще, с вами же разговариваю.  
— Ну давай, — сказал Штекель, и все расселись, в ожидании папы глазея на гипнотический театр.  
— Веки делаются все тяжелее и тяжелее, ты становишься усталой, вялой, сонной, — вкрадчиво шептал Шандор, поглаживая меня по рукам. — У тебя чувство тяжести во всем теле. Усталость все усиливается. У тебя чувство, какое бывает перед засыпанием. Все плывет перед глазами. Ты не можешь больше держать глаза открытыми, ты находишься в состоянии полного глубокого покоя, ты дышишь совершенно спокойно, глубоко и ровно. У тебя такое чувство, какое бывает перед засыпанием…  
Меня разбирал смех, и я сжимала зубы, стараясь не захихикать и не коситься на зрителей.  
— Твои веки смыкаются, — ныл гипнотизер, — ты ощущаешь тяжесть в руках, в ногах, ты больше ничего не чувствуешь, твои руки остаются неподвижными, сон наступает… — Он закрыл мне глаза и продолжал твердить про покой и тяжесть. Мои губы невольно разъехались в ухмылке. Как мягко шепчет, почти соблазнительно. Если бы не зрители!  
— Спи, — шепнул он. Я решила, что пора обмякнуть и склонить голову набок.  
— Ты находишься там, где сейчас больше всего хочешь быть. Анна, где ты?  
— В особняке у озера.  
— Что ты видишь?  
— Карл Юнг стоит с веревкой возле табурета.  
Повеяло сигарным дымом.  
— Что вы делаете? — пробрюзжал отцовский голос.  
— Играем в Калиостро и Лоренцу, — сообщил Шандор. — Я посылаю ее астральное тело в полет по земному шару, а она мне описывает, что видит.  
— И что она видит?  
— А что я увидела? — спросила я, открывая глаза и изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться.  
— Что на похороны ехать надо! — воскликнул Шандор. — Все покупаем венки и едем в Кюснах. И тогда вы убедитесь, что телепатия существует!  
— Он того не стоит, чтоб мы на проезд тратились и время свое убивали у него на похоронах, — заявил Виттельс.  
— Цыц! О мертвых или хорошо… — сказал Штекель.  
— Давайте пошлем телеграмму и этим ограничимся, — сказал Адлер.  
— Вы что! Его совесть замучила, и тем самым он искупил свою вину! — юродствовал Ференци. — Надо ехать.  
— Кого замучила? — Я вертела головой. — Кто-то умер?  
— Аннерль! Твое астральное тело, только что пущенное мной в ясновидческий полет, увидело, что Карл Юнг, мучимый совестью за свою подлость, за заговор против Учителя, не выдержал угрызений и — повесился! Надо ехать. Сегодня же!  
— А если у него веревка оборвалась? — пискнул Ранк.  
— Я чувствую, что его больше нет в живых! — объявил Ференци. — Вот тут! — Он прижал руку к сердцу. — Какой-то флюид оборвался! Нету его.  
Добрые доктора пошли вальсом на телеграф и отправили безутешной вдове:  
ДОРОГАЯ ФРАУ ЮНГ ВСКЛ МЫ ГЛУБОКО СОЧУВСТВУЕМ ВАШЕМУ ГОРЮ ТЧК УШЕЛ ИЗ ЖИЗНИ УМНЕЙШИЙ ЗПТ ТАЛАНТЛИВЕЙШИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК ВСКЛ ПСИХОАНАЛИЗ ПОНЕС НЕВОСПОЛНИМУЮ УТРАТУ ТЧК ПОМНИМ ЗПТ ЛЮБИМ ЗПТ СКОРБИМ ТЧК ШАНДОР ЗПТ АННА ЗПТ ЗИГМУНД ЗПТ ФРИЦ ЗПТ ВИЛЛИ ЗПТ ОТТО ЗПТ ФРЕД  
Мы возвращались с телеграфа кружным путем, до отъезда на вокзал еще оставалось время.  
— А я бы скатал в Кюснах, — пропищал Ранк. — Хочется увидеть этот его громадный особняк и причал с личной яхтой.  
Но его Учитель не спешил оплачивать ему проезд…  
— Фредди, закурить не найдется?  
С тех пор, как Ранка сократили с завода, он курил только чужие.  
— Был тебе Фредди, а стал д-р Адлер. — Но сигарету дал.  
— Ну Фред, — комариным голоском нудел Ранк, — ты же не собираешься отречься от правого дела психоанализа вслед за юнгианцами. — Отто обернулся, удостоверился, что отец внимает Штекелю, и понизил голос: — Зачем ты голосовал против, Фред?  
— С чего ты взял.  
— Узнал по почерку. Когда мы раскладывали бюллетени.  
— Гибким надо быть, чтобы выжить, — процедил Адлер. — Гибче и хитрее. А Зигмунд — дуболом. Сипит: «Фред, что ты делаешь. Фред, это не в нашем духе. Фред, ты психоаналитик или где». Или где! Я обслуживаю люмпен-пролетариат. Если я начну разглагольствовать про либидо, про Эдипов комплекс, про инфантильные фантазии какому-нибудь кочегару, то он мне быстренько глаз на musculus gluteus maximus [U1] натянет. Надо же понимать, что у нас разный контингент, нельзя так с плотниками. Слесарям надо рассказывать про всем близкое и понятное, что не вызовет брыканий ни у одного ханжи. «Это комплекс неполноценности, надо повысить самооценку» — и все довольны. Не либидо взрослым человеком движет, либидо — оно у подростков, когда свободного времени много и все заботы по обеспечению пропитания и налаживанию быта берут на себя родители. Ну и у домохозяек, да, которых Фрейд обрабатывает. Я тебя предупреждаю, крохотуля, домохозяек на всех не хватит.  
— Мне так тяжело, — юродствовал Ференци, прижимая руку к сердцу, а другой рукой крепко держа меня за руку (и я так гордилась, что не могла выговорить ни слова), — у меня душа болит за нашего усопшего коллегу. Больше никого он не будет давить интеллектом! Фред, представь…  
— Я с вами на брудершафт не пил, д-р Ференци.  
— Представьте, д-р Адлер, приходит к Юнгу заводчанин, вроде ваших, а он этому токарю-фрезеровщику расскажет легенду о Беовульфе, после чего предлагает представить себя: вы, мол, Беовульф, а вашего врага представьте в облике Гренделя.  
— Лернейской гидры… — пискнул Ранк.  
— Греческая мифология — банальщина, Юнг не использует такие знаменитые мифы. Знанием греческих мифов никого не удивишь, — сказал Ференци. — Разве что Фреддиных кочегаров… — Он отвесил надутому, курящему Адлеру шутовской поклон и продолжал восклицать, махая крыльями: — Представьте вашего начальника в виде Гренделя! Или персонифицируйте свой страх… ну, допустим, канцерофобия у человека так называемая. И сражайтесь с этим Гренделем, я даю вам светящийся меч… Я даю вам меч и рог, как у неистового Роланда. Помните, как назывался его меч? Как это вы не знаете «Песнь о Роланде»? Как это вы не читали Торквато Тассо, Ариосто?! Нет, вы не знаете, как назывались меч и рог Роланда, да как ты живешь еще, презренный, как ты смеешь землю попирать своими ногами, невежественное ничтожество, не знать неистового Роланда. Меч назывался — Дюрандаль, а рог — Олифан!!! Так вот, я даю вам такие меч и рог, можете дать им имена, какие хотите, хоть Экскалибур. Как это вы не знаете, что такое… Безмозглый нытик… Придумайте имена своему оружию и рогу. Придумали? Скажите-ка, какие. Ковыряльник и дуделка. Ну вот, у вас теперь есть меч, он волшебный, он может превращаться в плеть, в копье, в алебарду, во что угодно, и сияет нестерпимым огнем, и режет, и прожигает плоть врага. Режьте его, рубите, кромсайте, полосуйте, из этого сражения вы выйдете победителем!  
К этому времени умолк даже Штекель, и вся процессия прислушивалась к возгласам Ференци.  
— Не слышал такого у Юнга, — хихикнул Виттельс.  
— А это и не Юнг, это я фантазирую… Представляю себе, как это у Юнга происходит. Лечение мифами.  
— А с разбушевавшимся либидо тоже так бороться? — тихонько спросила я. — Кромсать его в облике Гренделя?  
— А с либидо, Аннерль, надо справляться по рецепту Оскара Уайльда, под чьим постулатом подпишется любой уважающий себя психоаналитик.  
— Кровью! — воскликнул Виттельс.  
Ференци продолжал, обращаясь ко мне:  
— Ты же знаешь этот афоризм, я вижу по твоим блестящим глазкам. Ты знаешь. Скажи его.  
— Лучший способ избавиться от искушения… — улыбаясь во весь рот, начала я.  
— …Уступить ему. — Он обнял меня за талию одной рукой и прижал к себе.  
— Не на улице же, — поморщился отец. Он всю дорогу помалкивал и только курил.  
Ференци отпустил меня, но я снова взяла его за руку. Не глядя на меня и размахивая свободной рукой, Шандор несся дальше:  
— Нет, я вот не умею подавлять человека. Фредди умеет, есть у него такая внушительность, не дуйтесь, д-р Адлер, я же правду говорю. Юнг наш покойный умел, отлично это ему удавалось. А теперь — все, нет Карла Юнга. Повесился он в своем светлом особняке у прекрасного озера, где комарья-а-а… Повесился он, не будет он больше гнать в своем алом «Альфа Ромео» из Кюснаха в Цюрих. Повесился он, не расскажет он больше ни одному сантехнику про тамплиеров и розенкрейцеров. Повесился Карл, не перелистает он больше Флоссмановский «Алхимический свод». «Демономания» Бодена утратила своего последнего в двадцатом веке читателя. Повесился Карл, кто пропишет целительный бром швейцарским параноикам и шизофреникам? Осиротели! Повесился Карл!!!  
— Шанди! — рявкнул отец.  
— Простите, Учитель, увлекся.  
— Пошутили, позубоскалили, и хватит, — припечатал отец.  
— Ты столько знаешь, — хихикнула я, дергая Шандора за рукав.  
— От Юнга. Он меня на корабле так опустил за то, что я не знал про Дюрандаль и Олифан, что я на всю жизнь запомнил. Учитель, помните про Собор Парижской Богоматери?  
— Да, — пыхнул сигарой папа.  
— А что? — спросила я.  
Отец поведал:  
— Я сказал, что в Париже постоянно болтался по фронтону Собора Парижской Богоматери, среди монстров и демонов, а Карл сначала возопил, что я был в одном из красивейших городов мира, а сам — с монстрами и демонами...  
— Профонарил? — помогла я.  
— Я не стал ему объяснять, что я там был без копейки… А потом он спросил: «Ну если вы там постоянно обретались, вы хоть читали Эспри Гобино де Монлюнзана «Достопримечательные толкования загадок и иероглифических фигур, находящихся на главном портале Собора Парижской Богоматери»? Это же знаменитейшее исследование по алхимии!!!» Не знаю уж, при чем здесь алхимия и архитектура этого собора, но так сказал Карл.  
— Хорошее умение — опустить человека, — сказал Ференци. — А я так не могу.  
Адлер набычился:  
— Потому что ты быдло. Юнга бесит это быдло, он знания свои им показывает, а у тебя знаний нет, ты — невежественный. А ты их ЛЮБИШЬ! У Юнга — мифы, у тебя — любовь.  
Ференци выдернул у Адлера изо рта сигарету, затянулся и воткнул в губы Адлеру.  
Адлер выплюнул и растоптал оскверненную сигарету. Ференци с издевкой смотрел на него, подняв брови.  
— А я знаю, чем ты болен? Обслюнявил мне тут. Куда он кому лезет своим ртом…  
Адлер обращался вроде бы к Ференци, но камень из его пращи задел и нас с папой. Мол, кого вы с дочкой обручили, ваше препохабие.  
— Вы можете поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? — взмолился папа. — Я, сколько в Мюнхене, в себя прийти не могу. Как выжатый лимон.  
— Душу вам вымотали, — нежно, сочувственно прошептал Ференци.  
— Ироды, супостаты, — съязвил Адлер, прокурорски глядя на папу.  
— А вы пробовали вытягивать связку? — спросил Виттельс.  
— Чего? — спросил Штекель.  
— Связку, Учитель, — Виттельс обращался к папе. — Сосредоточьтесь и представьте, что у вас в голове, в руках и в каждой чакре — связки из них торчат. Это как шланги. Через них из вас люди энергию вытягивают. Подключаются. А вы их обрывайте, эти шланги. Можете спросить у связки, кто ее хозяин. Или проследить, к кому эта связка ведет. Но в вашем случае и так понятно… Что вы на меня все так смотрите? Это не я. И я не пил. Это я почерпнул у Карла! Про связки, чакры…  
Как только Виттельс произнес, что он не пил, процессия завернула в пивную. Вскоре к жующим и пьянствующим психоаналитикам присоединились Джонс, Задгер и Хичман.  
Задгер повествовал:  
— А я ему говорю: больной, я не подпишу вам доверенность, я здесь оказываю только медицинские услуги, а не нотариальные, не адвокатские…  
— Доверенность на получение денег в банке? — понимающе закивал Виттельс.  
— Да. За мужа, за жену, за родителей, племянники, соседи приходят…  
— «Я не нотариус». — «Но вы же давали клятву Гиппократа!» — передразнил Штекель.  
Хичман поделился:  
— А я в свое время табличку повесил. «Оказываем только медицинские услуги». У дамочек реакция одна: что я тут сексуальных услуг не оказываю. «Что это, доктор?! Что вы имеете в виду?» — «Вот это и имею».  
Джонс пожелал знать:  
— Почему ты всех любишь и тебя все любят, а меня, когда я их люблю, — по судам таскают, с работы гонят, преследуют меня с кулаками и револьверами?  
— Думаешь, мне не хамят? — прищурился Ференци, сильно кусая фильтр сигареты.  
— Хамят! Ему хамят! А тебе морду били?  
— Били, Эрни, били. И мужики, и влюбленные дурочки. А я им на это заявлял, что это, мол, перенос, и сейчас вы успокоитесь. Вам чрезвычайно требовалась моторная разрядка накопившейся аффектации, больной, я вам разрешил меня ударить, но больше этого не повторится!  
— Нет, а чтоб так: «Деньги мне верни мои, треплище, а то все кости переломаю!» В суд на тебя подавали за домогательства или мошенничество, за оскорбление личности? Почему мне так не везет! Я к ним с любовью, с нежностью и лаской, вот как ты, а они — или оборут так, что весь день вздрагиваю, и это самое мягкое… Вот сидел в зале суда и думал: почему Учителю всегда удается разруливать… почему ты… не может же быть, чтобы вам с людьми повезло больше.  
Ференци скорчил гримасу и заблеял:  
— «Доктор! А мой член — я раньше его не чувствовал, мне казалось, что он холодный и ничего не чувствует, мой маленький друг! А сейчас с вами пообщался и почууувствовааал! Он стал как будто плотнее! Живее! Полнокровнее! Более осязаемый! Потрогайте, доктор!!!» Да чтоб тебе дверью прищемило!!!  
— И ты трогаешь?  
Ференци наигранно засмеялся.  
— Штаны спускают, — сказал он, — и дрочат. Бегает по кабинету и разбрызгивает по полу. Когда ушел, я притащил тряпку — уборщице решил не оставлять, чтоб не подумала, будто это я тут оросил — тряпку кинул и стал ботинком возить, вытирая это… Или воздух мне портят: «Ой, доктор, я вас хочу!» Или, знаешь, втупую: «Займемся сексом!» — Он выпучил глаза: — «Поцелуйте меня!»  
— Не, ко мне гомики обращались — ну, родственники их пригоняли — но чтоб так приставать… Что ты такое делаешь, что они к тебе клеятся?  
— А ничего и делать не надо. Оказались наедине с мужчиной, ну как тут не поприставать.  
— Думаю, ты пересластил, — к разговору присоединился Задгер. — Слишком мягко стелешь.  
Джонс вздрогнул:  
— Не знаю, мне говорят, что я чересчур уж сахарным сиропом их обливаю, что не бывает в жизни так нежно и ласково, и что я подозрительный какой-то, чтоб я прекратил выламываться, только денежки из них выдурить хочу… А у тебя что, ведутся? «Ой, какой хороший доктор?»  
Задгер сказал:  
— Ну, вот я не сюсюкаю, так мне ни разу себя не предлагали. Бывало, сам. Так они либо сразу посылают и больше не приходят, либо в суд бегут…  
— Так ты не форсируй события. Жди, пока сами, — сказал Ференци.  
— А сами они разве что: «Доктор, я вам щас в рыло выблюю!» — пожаловался Джонс.  
— Наорать на врача — это ж святое, — сказал Ференци. — Думаете, я что так выстилаюсь?  
— Коли не нравится, лечи инфекционных больных, — отрубил Задгер. Ференци сделал комически-обиженное лицо и отодвинулся. — И хватит развлекать всех тут побасенками, какой ты суперказанова и как тебя все там дружно хотят.  
Шандор на нетвердых ногах подошел к отцу и плюхнулся на стул.  
— Учитель, мне Сид и Эрни только что позавидовали. Нашли кому. Тряпка! Я. Тряпка! Половая! В обоих смыслах этого слова! Подстилка, об которую вытирают ноги. Слова ж поперек никому не скажу, все стараюсь никого не задеть, душеньку их нежную не ранить.  
— Ну, определенные выгоды это приносит, — прохладно заметил папа.  
Я бы обняла и поцеловала его — и, прижав к себе, прошептала ему: «Ты хороший. Ты необыкновенно хороший. Ты не любишь себя за то, что ты очень хороший?»  
Он мутно взглянул на папу и отозвался:  
— Но противно-то как.  
Папа скрестил руки на груди. Его лучший ученик пьяно ныл на своей волне:  
— Мне не хватает оптимальной дозы стервозности… слово-то какое бабское, не зря ко мне педики липнут, как мухи слетаются на… они думают, что я мед… а на самом деле, я же болтаюсь тут, как говно в проруби, неприкаянный, и такой же мягкий, как оно самое. Жесткости мне не хватает, мужественности нет у меня, только живот пивной и мышцы дряблые. Вот только не советуйте мне на турнике по утрам подтягиваться, Юнг уже посоветовал. Он, мол, подтягивается, и выходит с зарядом бодрости и тонусом на весь день. Не могу я. Чтоб он повесился на своем турнике. Поступил с вами, как Иуда, и из жизни ушел, как он же.  
— Скажи мне, а что ты прицепился к слову «повесился»?  
— Песня есть… Яааа хочууу повееееситься, луна, веревка, леееестница. Буду висееееть, молчать и любииить. Ну, быдло любить. Как Фред сказал.  
Я бы обняла его и шепнула: «Я не стану говорить: «Подумай о людях, которым ты нужен», эгоистичную ахинею в духе «на кого ты нас покидаешь», потому что ты живешь для того, чтобы всем окружающим людям сделать хорошо, всем угодить, но никто не заботится о том, что ТЫ чувствуешь, о твоем комфорте, твоих желаниях. Я буду делать все, что ты хочешь. Все будет так, как ты хочешь сам. Только не куксись».  
Я не успела подумать, чего он от меня мог бы захотеть — папаша с каменным лицом осведомился:  
— Шанди, тебе нужен анализ?  
— Да. Нужен. Перед кем еще мне носом похлюпать.  
— Ну, мою таксу ты знаешь.  
— Ваша такса бесплатно не лает… Только за кусок мясца. — Он вздохнул, криво улыбнулся и вывернул пустые карманы. Папа развел руками: на нет и психоанализа нет.  
Незлобивость — и она тоже, но не то слово. Беззащитность. Вот что у него есть. Даже я с ним борзею, а больные совершенно распоясываются.

* * *

Техника «материнской нежности» меня умилила. Я представила себя на месте будапештской страдалицы, то бишь на коленях у психоаналитика: «Ты моя хорошая девочка!» — и рука скользнула под юбку, поглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедер и лобок сквозь ткань белья. Нет-нет, это оплаченные нежности, это не для супруги, перед супругой можно не прикидываться ласковым и внимательным. Мой папаша как-то рассказал Ранку, а я подслушала (шла к нему, а у него, как всегда, не было для меня времени — когда он меня в последний раз анализировал? Когда-когда?), как пациентка на кушетке задрала юбку — или бросилась к нему на шею и поцеловала. Нет, это два разных случая. В общем, женщина перешла к действиям, и тут зашла мама. Папа ей потом объяснял: «Это деньги! Я зарабатываю — для тебя же, для твоих детей, тебе на платья, кормить твое потомство…» — мол, маме должно быть неважно, и не ее ума это дело, как именно он их заработал. Психоаналитик не может быть верным мужем. Я представила, как сижу у Шандора на коленях, верхом, платье задралось: «Я не жадничаю. Я понимаю. Ты ангел. Ты не можешь принадлежать кому-то одному. Тебя бог послал, чтобы ты утешал всех. Я знаю, надо делиться». — «Нашла ангела». — «Да вот такой ты ангел. Непутевый». Тут я бы поцеловала его.  
Может, сифилиса у него и нет, но грибок какой-нибудь точно произрастает, — сказала я себе, обрывая ну очень красочную фантазию о нижепоясных поцелуях — вот я лежу, зажмурившись, а он — на коленях на полу, нагнувшись надо мной — стоп! Да там целая плантация разнообразных будапештских грибков, трихомонадоз и хламидиоз! Я покосилась на Ранка, храпевшего на соседней полке (на нижней спал папенька), потом — в темноту за окном, стараясь унять биение внизу живота.  
— У нас образовалась первая психоаналитическая пара, осененная крыльями богини Либидо, — заявил папаша на фуршете, уже основательно нагрузившись. — Встаньте!  
Мы встали и взялись за руки.  
— Моя дочь и ученица, и — беспристрастно скажу — перспективный психоаналитик, сегодня обручается с моим лучшим учеником, беру вас всех в свидетели. Так выпьем же!  
Апостолы восторженно заулюлюкали и принялись чокаться и поздравлять. Интересно, а в квартире у него такой же бедлам, как я себе представляю? «Ты готовить умеешь?» — «Нет, а ты?» — «Только пересоленную яичницу с кусками сковородки!». Со мной бедлам будет еще живописнее. Разбросанные вещи, забитые доверху пепельницы по углам, несвежие рубашки и нечищенная обувь! И грязные следы повсюду. Почему-то мне стало ужасно весело, и я не подумала об упреках жене-неряхе, которые, несомненно, начнутся вскоре после того, как я проверю, выдерживает ли двоих его аналитическая кушетка. Разве не видно, что мне все равно, как я выгляжу? Кое-как заколотые волосы, чтоб не мешали, мятая юбка, пыльные ботинки. Стираю только после двадцать пятого напоминания мамы или тети, а чаще они сами за меня стирают. Я заснула, ухмыляясь.

* * *

— Анна, а что ты тут делаешь? Ты же замуж вышла! И уехала в Бухарест! Почему ты не в Бухаресте, Анна? Женишок сбежал из-под венца? Дезертировал? А-а-а, ха-ха-ха! Анна, где твой муж? Анна без мужа, Анна пришла, а-а-а! Анну муж бросил! Три дня не выдержал! Бедный мужик! У-у-у! А-а-а, ха-ха-ха! Довела мужика, мужик убежал! Не выдержал!  
В класс начали забегать девочки со всей параллели и постарше. Все показывали на меня пальцами и, визжа, покатывались со смеху.  
— Замуж захотела в 13 лет??? — заорала мне в лицо Лаура.  
— С чего вы все взяли слово «замуж»? — очень тихо спросила я, садясь на стол. Но мой голос потонул в гаме.  
— Анна, нельзя сидеть на партах! — завопила Саския.  
Откуда-то раздался голос, предвещающий, что я своими выделениями измажу стерильную парту. Я не поняла, кто это выступает — от крика и мельтешения толпы у меня закружилась голова.  
К счастью, прибыла фрау Ринзер, и посторонние потянулись на выход.  
— Анна, — промяукала классная дама, — так где же твой муж? Ты же замуж вышла якобы. Мы и не ожидали тебя увидеть снова в наших скромных стенах.  
— Почтила своим визитом, — крикнула Элла. — Соизволила.  
— Ты где болталась эти четыре дня, без справки? Справка у тебя есть? — выкрикнула Саския.  
— А кто вам сказал, что я вышла замуж? — мрачно процедила я, густо покраснев. Класс потонул в хохоте.  
— Твоя сестра! — скалилась фрау Ринзер. — Я ее спросила, куда делась Анна, почему она нас не посещает, королева, и Софи всем сказала, что ты вышла замуж. Он из Будапешта. Ты с ним уехала и больше сюда не придешь. А зачем учиться, когда замуж берут.  
— Что, сорвалось, Анна? — взвизгнула Вальтраут.  
— Мы помолвлены… Вы понимаете разницу между «помолвка» и «замуж»? — прохрипела я под хохот одноклассниц. Мне казалось, что сейчас лопнет кожа, так кровь прилила к лицу. — Помолвка у меня была, помолвка…  
— Кольцо, Анна! А-а-а! — визжали одноклассницы.  
— Нет у меня пока кольца…  
— А что ж ты четыре дня в гимназию не ходила, помолвку гуляли? — скалилась фрау Ринзер.  
— Да, гуляли.  
И вновь всеобщее «У-у-у-ха-а-а-а-ха-ха…» Сзади донеслось: «Проститутка!» — и эхо: тихое, потрясенное, с глубоким чувством: «Шалава!»  
— Анна, а ну-ка выйди, выйди, выйди сюда. — Фрау Ринзер поставила меня перед классом, беспрестанно скаля зубы. — Нам же интересно! Так он правда существует?  
— Да, — чуть слышно просипела я.  
— Сколько ему лет?  
— Тридцать пять.  
— Тридцать пять?! Он что, разведенный уже? Детьми алиментными обвешанный?  
— Холостой.  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о… — выпел хор голосов.  
— Он правда из Будапешта? — продолжала фрау Ринзер.  
— Правда.  
— Где вы познакомились?  
— У моего папы.  
— А давно?  
— В этом году.  
— И что, так сразу предложение?  
— Ага.  
— Где он работает?  
— Он — врач.  
— О-о-о! — воскликнули одноклассницы, ерзая на стульях. Классная дама продолжала допрос:  
— Какой врач?  
— Психиатр.  
— Гвыыыхахахаха! — заклокотали одноклассницы в унисон. — Псих, псих, Анна, не страшно?  
— Гордишься собой, Анна, да? От важности всю распирает, замуж ее позвали! Стоит перед классом, вся раздувается от счастья! Что ты встала перед классом? У нас урок, а она стоит и хвастается! Сядь, Фрейд, совсем с ума сошла! — Фрау Ринзер жестом отправила меня на место, как будто не сама вывела меня перед классом, и тихо процедила: — Бешеная яйцеклетка в голову ударила!  
Одноклассницы хрюкали, прыскали и давились слюной.  
— Может, он передумает еще! — ерничала классная дама. — Может, мужик пошутил! Не бывает такого, чтоб сразу предложение, чтоб счастье такое привалило. А ты, дурочка, и поверила. Развесила ушки, расставила ножки и радуется. В класс пришла, встала перед доской и хвастается. А он, может, не серьезно. Пошутил над тобой мужик, над дурьей головой.  
— Хи-хи-хи-и-и… — подпевал класс.  
— Он психиатр, у них от общения с этими… — Фрау Ринзер повертела пальцем у виска. — С головой не все в порядке!  
— Да все равно! — сорвалась я. В глазах у меня потемнело. — Вот возьму и выйду! Чтоб вас не видеть! Он один, вас много!  
— Сначала деньги нам сдай за ремонт, а потом иди обратно в бордель, — отпустила фрау Ринзер.  
Я выхватила деньги из кармана, подала ей и плюхнулась на место.  
— Ну точно, заработала… — простонал чей-то голос с задней парты.  
— Тридцать пять мужиков обслужила! — подхватили и другие, негромко, но четко. — Бедная Анна! Как ты только сидишь еще, так растерли.  
Фрау Ринзер ослепительно улыбнулась. Все реплики народа были с ее подачи и ею полностью одобрялись.  
После урока я понеслась в класс к Софи, мне там сказали, что она в столовой. Я нашла ее поглощающей столовскую булку со вкусом оконной замазки и запивающей чайком, отдающим мылом и мочалкой, стоя у стены (немногочисленные столы и стулья были обсижены, кое-где по две девочки на одном стуле). Я, запыхавшись, подскочила к сестре:  
— Ты зачем всем сказала, что я вышла замуж?  
— А почему ты не вышла? Расписалась бы в Мюнхене и оттуда покатила прямиком в Будапешт. Чтобы в гимназию не ходить. — Софи снова принялась жевать.  
— Это ты мне отомстила? За стрижечку?  
Софи потрогала свой парик и отозвалась:  
— Пока ты по конференциям рассекала, тусовалась, я сказала, что ты больше не придешь, а фрау Кольвиц мне говорит: «Сбежала? Так, сдавай деньги на ремонт за твою сестру!»  
— И ты сдала? — ужаснулась я. Учителя ограбили нас на двойную сумму!  
Софи отхлебнула несносного пойла, которое у нас в столовой выдают за чай.  
— Мама мне не дала.  
— Анна, а где твой муж? — подошла Агнес, одноклассница Софи, и попыталась взять Софи под руку, в которой та держала стакан (явно с расчетом, чтобы Софи расплескала чаек себе на платье).  
Я громко выпустила воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и процедила, медленно и внятно:  
— У меня была помолвка.  
— А когда свадьба? — не унималась Агнес.  
— Не знаю.  
— Софи, зачем ты сказала, что уже? — злорадно ужаснулась Агнес. — Она ж теперь не выйдет! Нельзя заранее говорить, а то не будет ничего.  
В коридоре фрау Кольвиц отчтывала старшеклассницу.  
— Ну ты же девочка! Ты должна быть скромной! Ты не на танцы пришла, а в гимназию, учиться, получать знания, юношей здесь нет, перед кем ты?.. Форма же не на пустом месте придумана, вы не носите украшения, чтобы у вас ничего не украли. Как тебе мама этого не объяснила? Тоже не понимает? Тогда я объясню твоей маме!  
— Родители уехали, они не могут к вам подойти.  
— Только мама с папой за порог, дочурка уже!.. А когда приедут?  
В моем мозгу забрезжила идея.  
— Софи, а давай скажем маме, что у нас в гимназии переход на новую форму. Надо шить два платья, повседневное и парадное, с гербами родной гимназии. Завтра приезжают из ателье и будут с нас снимать мерки. Организованно. И новые шляпки заказывать.  
— А что мы потом маме скажем, когда мы домой НЕ ПРИНЕСЕМ эти новые платья?  
— Скажем, что «ты не давала деньги на ремонт, а с меня вымогают, терпеть невозможно! Так мы в обходной путь! Не надо быть такой скрягой для своих детей!»  
— Ну, ты себе как хочешь, а я в этом участвовать не буду.  
— Софи, ты ж всегда как придешь к папке, — я протянула руку, — а он тебе сразу: «На!» — Я дала себе на лапу и прихлопнула. — А для меня у них денег нет, нет-нет-нет!  
Софи пожала плечами и развела руками. Мол, бессмысленно жаловаться. Это как протестовать против погоды. Мол, терпи.  
— Софи, но если я одна приду к маме и стану просить на новую форму, а ты не подтвердишь…  
— Когда мама увидит, что мы соврали, они с отцом и меня на безденежный режим переведут.  
— А мы ей скажем, что школу обманули мошенники. Помнишь, Оли рассказывал, как в реальной школе у каких-то его знакомых со всех собрали деньги, сняли мерки, а форму не привезли. Скрылись в просторах Вселенной! По этому адресу запертая дверь, телефон не отвечает, и нигде не зарегистрировано такого ателье!!!  
— Тогда надо по-быстрому эти деньги истратить, — изрекла Софи. — Чтоб, когда мама кинется…  
— Я учителям отдам. А ты?  
— А я уже знаю, что я куплю.  
— ?  
— Кота! Шотландского вислоухого.  
Я вытаращила глаза и надула щеки.  
— На тебя похож!  
— Ага.  
— А почему ты не хочешь с улицы взять?  
— Если я с улицы подберу, мама его на следующий день на помойку отнесет, когда я буду в гимназии. А если я скажу, сколько он стоит, и документы предъявлю…  
Дома нам не удалось огорошить маму известием, ей было не до нас: прибыла Матильда.  
Тилли сбежала из дома в девятнадцать лет с мужиком, с которым познакомилась в санатории. Вышла замуж. Он говорил, что у него сеть автозаправок. Оказалось, что не сеть, а всего одна бензоколонка, и не у него, а у его дяди, на совладении. А он там помогает. Супруг заразил ее всем, чем только можно, и ей сказали: «Ну куда тебе рожать… Что у тебя родится! Лечиться надо…» Неудачный аборт. Племянников у нас не будет.  
— А на Песах он умотал к своей матери, — сказала Матильда. — А я тогда — к своей.  
— А нам мама сказала только, что ты заболела, — мрачно информировала Софи. — Но без подробностей, чем.  
— Так вот я вам говорю, чтоб в розовых очках не ходили.  
Когда Софи дематериализовалась, я вкратце рассказала про Шандора (Тилли с ним познакомилась раньше, чем я — папа брал его с собой, когда ездил с Тилли и мальчиками в Берхтесгаден): «Папа на конференции все время общался с иногородними, ну, я понимаю, где он еще их увидит — а ко мне практически не подходил, с собой не водил, меня, считай, все время Ференци развлекал, спасибо ему!», про гимназию, и добавила:  
— Хочется все бросить и свинтить в Будапешт.  
— А ты с ним договаривалась?  
— Сюрприииз…  
— Не, я представляю… Он идет с работы, нога за ногу, все его там оборали, подходит к квартире, а на лестнице ты сидишь с саквояжем. — Матильда дурашливо улыбнулась и помахала.  
— Как ты думаешь, что он скажет?  
— «Брысь, шалава!» Притворится, что не узнал, и захлопнет у тебя дверь перед носом.  
— Так у меня денег нет на обратный проезд.  
— Ты стучишь ему в дверь и угрожаешь, если он не даст тебе деньги на обратный проезд, то ты пойдешь в полицию и заявишь, что он тебя изнасиловал.  
— Я ж… девственница.  
— Это ничего, он мог тебя куда угодно изнасиловать, — вдохновенно отозвалась Матильда и выдохнула струю дыма. — Он все-таки даст тебе деньги на обратный проезд.  
— А что он папаше скажет? Он же сам просил у него моей руки.  
Матильда выдала:  
— А папаше он скажет, что его на улице собака за член укусила. Выходил из пивной, был какой-то праздник, выпил с больным, за его счет, конечно. В подпитии, но на ногах стоял, шел. И тут бежит собака Баскервилей, сама черная, отметина на груди белая, вцепилась в передок, порвала единственные штаны, очень долго лечился в хирургии, истратил все деньги, что на психах заработал. Штанишки ему мама заштопала. Куда теперь жениться, там всё в таком состоянии, что штаны теперь лучше не снимать.  
— А что я тогда скажу папаше, когда вернусь?  
— Захотелось посмотреть на Будапешт. Думала остановиться у знакомого, а он сделал вид, что тебя не знает, обозвал шалавой. Расскажешь эту ситуацию.  
— А отец мне скажет?..  
— «Да, дочка, ты себя показала настоящей шалавой. Мы все тебя осуждаем, ты заставила нас тут всех волноваться. А что ж рассчитывать, что чужой человек за тебя заплатит. Нечего рассчитывать на мужчин, в этой жизни нужно полагаться только на себя».  
— Нелогично. Он же ко мне сватался.  
— Он понял, что ты — бесприданница, а ему нужна невеста с приданым. Он думал раньше, что если наш отец такой знаменитый… а оказалось, что денег тут даже на ремонт гимназии нет, и что папа всю жизнь работает в поте лица, и он на его примере увидел — вот что значит жениться на бедной девушке.  
— Черт подери, цинизм.  
— Благородных принцев нет, все, что я вижу — это только расчетливые парни.  
— Но тебя же Робби принял.  
— Меня он на машине ждал! Я — договорилась! И первое, что он сделал — написал папе и потребовал приданое. А то, мол, верну. — Матильда закурила вторую. — Не смотри на это с бабской точки зрения. Это только бабы принимают.  
Я поникла. Тилли продолжала:  
— Это же Шанди, у него же вошь на аркане. Он же спит с престарелой Гизелой и ее дочерью по очереди, потому что у них денежки. Он тогда в пансионате трепался. Ты это знаешь про него?  
— Знаю. Он психоаналитикам то же рассказывал.  
— А для тебя у него даже чашки чая или кофе не будет. «Денег нет, Аннерль! — Тилли взмахнула руками, словно отряхивала капли воды. — Денег нет!» Он тебе даже на ремонт гимназии зажал, эту мелочевку!  
— Все, Тилли, я все поняла. Я никуда не поеду.  
— Хотя… Если с приданым приедешь… — Тилли пожала плечами и отпила чаю.  
— Какое приданое? — Зашел Мартин и немедленно схватил папиросу из Матильдиной пачки. Матильда дала ему прикурить и ответила:  
— Анна замуж хочет, вот я и говорю.  
— Какое там приданое! У нас же Отто! Ранку поступать надо!!!  
— Аааа! Ну все! Пока он не выучится, вы замуж не выйдете!  
В этот момент как раз появились Софи, Оливер и Эрнст. Мартин развернулся и воскликнул:  
— А давайте его побьем!  
— С ним по-другому нельзя, — сказал Эрнст.  
— Чтоб забыл дорогу в этот дом, — мрачно кивнула Софи.  
Мы стали ждать у окна. Я мрачно смотрела в окно, думая, что этот Отто на все готов за тарелку супа. Целовал папе руки — а когда их никто не видит? А что, если Отто Ранк сначала был пассией Адлера, а потом дядя Адлер его папке передал, более щедрому кавалеру. Я попыталась представить их целующимися — сначала Адлера с Ранком, потом — того же Ранка с папой. Потом я доблестно представила Ранка на кушетке, с ногами, заброшенными на плечи моему папаше, с тоненьким отросточком, трущимся об папашин живот. Неужели плюгавке так повезло, с его-то ничтожной внешностью, с его-то куцым умишком? Судя по Флиссу и Юнгу, я думала, что папе нравятся красивые мужчины, хотя они оба не настолько хороши, как мой отец, но все равно очень видные экземпляры. А теперь Ранк, плюгавка. Ах да, конечно, не в красоте и не в уме дело. Сервилизм открыл Отто двери в сердце и кошелек.  
Когда Ранк позвонил в дверь, Эрнст ему открыл, и мы стали осыпать пришельца ударами.  
— Обнаглел! — шипели все. — Приживайло! Чтоб ноги твоей тут больше…  
Ранк уворачивался, но все равно получал с шести сторон: коленом по яйцам, локтем в пупок, а я пнула его в колено…  
— Стойте! Как же можно! — взывал Отто. — Я же ваш брат, я — ваша кровь!  
Мартин врезал ему кулаком в нос:  
— Вот тебе за брата!  
— ПАПА, — заорал Ранк. Мама и тетя Минна выскочили на зов, а отец все не шел. Он был занят с пациенткой. — ПАПААА! ПОМОГИИИ! Папа!  
Отто бросился в кабинет, а за ним следом ворвались мы вшестером, мама и тетя Минна — и застали папку без штанов. В пациентке я узнала Диану. Сеанс в разгаре, а тут — ввалились. И впереди Ранк с криком «Папа».  
Отец рассвирепел.  
— Пошел вон, какой же я тебе папа…  
Он стал натягивать кальсоны и штаны.  
— Вон! Все вон! — На маму обрушился: — Как ты смеешь врываться и прерывать мои лечебные процедуры! Есть у них в голове что-нибудь, нет, у этих людей?  
Мы повалили в коридор. Мама и тетя дематериализовались, вскоре выскочила наспех одетая Диана и убежала, а папа взял Ранка за ухо:  
— Ты зачем пришел сюда? Мои домашние никогда бы сюда не зашли, если б не ты. Они предупреждены, что папе мешать нельзя, психоанализ — процесс тонкий, требует сосредоточения. На пациенте. Ну что ж, иногда выливается вот в это, да, я — натура творческая, мне можно. Ну и кому от этого плохо? Никому.  
Мы прижались к двери и с улыбочками и кивками ловили папины слова.  
— А ты гаденыш неблагодарный! Больше не смей приходить сюда! Хамы какие, на голову садятся! Один раз пошел к нему навстречу, так он вообще решил… Какой я тебе папа, гаденыш.  
— Мне говорила моя мама, — пискнул Отто.  
— Твоя мама переспала со всем гусарским полком. У меня же она просто лечилась, и я ее не утешал, и в утешители к ней не нанимался. Это были ее просто фантазии, г-н Ранк, она просто себе нафантазировала. А эту сцену, которую вы видели только что, я вам никогда не прощу, ибо теперь эта пациентка ко мне не придет ведь.  
Оливер затянул:  
— Откройте двери, люди, яааа ваааш брааат, — и, размахивая руками и качаясь влево-вправо, зашагал обратно. Мартин, я, Софи и Эрнст выстроились гуськом и, повторяя движения Оливера, потянулись следом. Замыкала шествие Матильда, но не приплясывала, видно, считает себя слишком старой для игры в голову и хвост дракона. — Ведь я ни в чем, ни в чем не вииинааавааат!  
Мы вшестером набились в зал.  
— Вот в чем дело… Папка поверил, что Отто — его сын… — пробормотал Эрнст.  
— Ну не похож же, — злобствовал Мартин.  
— Да это неважно, — сказала я.  
— А нам-то и не сказал! — Оливера передернуло. — Никому не сказал. Изображал из себя доброго Санта-Клауса.  
— Беда в том, что папик не настолько суров, — тем временем произносил Эрнст. — Может и помириться, если Ранк к нему приползет.  
Ввалился папа. Он нервно курил.  
— Ушел? — спросил Оливер.  
— Да. А вы зачем вбегали?!  
Мы стали пожимать плечами и прятать глаза. Матильда указала на прямоугольник бумаги, лежавший на столе:  
— Да, кстати, пап… Тут телеграмма…  
ЗАКУСЫВАТЬ НАДО ВСКЛ КАРЛ  
— Вот и пойдем, подзакусим, — сказал отец, и мы устремились в столовую. Мартин придержал меня за рукав и прошептал:  
— Надо же, он решил не морить нас голодом.  
Папаша водрузил перед собой шилу-на-гиг и в безмолвии поглощал свой обед. Мама и тетя усиленно делали вид, что ничего не случилось. Зато после обеда мама задержала меня и прошипела:  
— Это все из-за тебя! Ты почему за ним не следила?  
— Тилли приехала. Год не виделись.  
— Сама же видишь! Стоит один раз не залезть в шкаф — и добрый вечер. Папа у нас такой шустрый.

 

[U1]Большая ягодичная мышца (лат.)


	15. Подарок к Песаху

Ночью была гроза, утром моросил дождь. Я ехала в гимназию под дождем, возвращалась под ним же. Когда я отчистила нижний край пальто и заляпанные ботинки, наконец выглянуло солнце.  
Подкралась Тилли и схватила меня за шиворот.  
— Сильно хочешь?  
— Что?  
— Его!  
— Хочу!  
— Сейчас хочешь?  
— Да!!!  
— Даже после того, что я тебе рассказала?  
— Да, Тилли, что тебе надо?  
— Так что ты сидишь? Иди к папе. Дорогу мы тебе расчистили. Ранка прогнали. Давай, в бой! Пока не помирился! Проси деньги, что он отложил Ранку на учебу, скажи, что либидо совсем из берегов, срочно надо замуж. И тогда — телефонируй, пиши, договаривайся с НИМ.  
Я устремилась к папику, но — не успела. В кабинете уже водворился больной. Позвонили в дверь, и Лена впустила разноцветное чудо. На шляпе у клиентки громоздились дары полей и огородов: виноград, два яблока и три колоска. Двухметровое розовое боа распушилось поверх зеленого жакета со стоячим воротником, на груди топорщилось пышное голубое жабо, на носу сверкали розовые очки, из ушей свешивались гроздья розового жемчуга.  
— Я — Агата Шпирлинг, мне назначено на три часа дня, но я не могу так долго ждать, мне сейчас нужна помощь, срочно, немедленно. Д-р Фрейд может меня принять?  
— Д-р Фрейд сейчас занят, а я — его помощник, Отто Ранк. Может быть, я вам помогу?  
— А, ладно. Расскажу вам. Конечно. Я ведь у д-ра Фрейда не одна такая.  
И Ранк повлек Агату во второй папашин кабинет. Я устремилась следом и припала к замочной скважине.  
— Располагайтесь, фройляйн Шпирлинг.  
Агата уселась, расправила юбки.  
— Я весь день в себя прийти не могу. Столько боли и ужаса.  
— Расскажите мне, фройляйн Шпирлинг, поделитесь. Мы вам поможем справиться, — сладко прошептал Ранк.  
— Кошмар мне приснился.  
Отто ее просто так выслушает, для тренировки, или попросит у Агаты какой-то сувенир? Я бы попросила у Агаты боа! Интересно, Шандору понравится? Он позволит накидывать боа себе на шею и водить, аки на поводке? А связывать?  
— Представляете, д-р Ранк, буря, гроза с ураганным ветром, мы с мамой забегаем в заброшенное кафе, похожее на черный чулан с трехметровыми стеклянными окнами до потолка, дождь барабанит в стекло, вспышки молнии, темно-сине-серое небо, и я вижу, что за окном висит Люси за хвост вниз головой, за веревку к крыше, ветер стучит ею в стекло. Как маятник. Раскачивает. И второй раз тот же сон повторяется. Д-р Ранк, у меня никогда один и тот же сон не повторялся два раза, а тут — еще и в одну ночь. Она висит, качается, ветер стучит ею в стекло. Мама говорит: «Смотри, какая катаракта». У Люси то ли пузырь, то ли отслоение сетчатки на глазу ближе к нижнему веку. Это видно в ее черном силуэте на фоне окна. Она там висит со своими беременными боками. Я выбегаю к ней, в этот момент вбегают застигнутые бурей молодожены, первым — жених. Гости еще болтаются в машине или вокруг нее, а жених с невестой вбегают в ресторан, мокрые. Я почти сталкиваюсь в дверях с женихом, сторонюсь. Потом я снимаю Люси, смотрю — а она совсем худая и холодная. Мама говорит: «Теперь уже что сделаешь, ничем не поможешь».  
— А на самом деле, — спросил Ранк, — Люси болеет?  
— Нет, нет… Д-р Ранк, она, когда висела, была похожа на палочку, — Агата жестом показала вытянутую фигурку Люси. — На цилиндрик. На маятник. И у нее были беременные бока. Она не брыкалась, не вертела головкой. Но когда она висела, она живая была, я это знала. А когда я ее сняла, она была худая. Уже окоченевшая. Люси сейчас ждет ребенка, я понимаю, это снится из-за того, что я в глубине души за нее переживаю, но почему такой страшный сон? Я весь день не могу прийти в себя, у меня так Люси перед глазами и висит.  
— Фройляйн Шпирлинг, — Отто взял ее за обе руки, — но вы же понимаете, что это только страшный сон, и ничем не может повредить Люси? Не нужно бояться, что мысли материальны и как-то там передаются. Вы же, когда проснулись, сразу пошли к Люси и увидели, что она жива и здорова?  
— Когда я проснулась, она рядом со мной лежала. Ее отец уже выгулял, лапы помыл, и она пошла под одеяло греться. Холодная и с мокрыми лапами.  
— Ну, гроза ночью в самом деле была, — мыслил вслух Ранк.  
— Да, я знаю. И когда я увидела, что Люси рядом лежит, я опять заснула и увидела: она ложится на спину и из нее выходит очень много, целое море жидкости, как красная краска, сильно разведенная водой, а за ней — ребенок. Люси ему так аккуратненько раскусывает околоплодную оболочку, я вижу, что одеяло завернулось, разворачиваю, а в складке лежат — я считаю — раз, два, три, четырнадцать щенков, все живые, здоровые, хорошие дети! — Агата просияла.  
— Она у вас уже рожала?  
— Это она седьмой раз ждет, двадцать одного уже родила. У нее за раз обычно по три-четыре бывает.  
— И вы все 21 раз видели, как она рожает?!  
— Не все 21, но почти. Иногда папа принимал, иногда — мы с мамой, один раз никого дома не было, я сама принимала, и тогда у нее ребенок наполовину вышел и застрял, а я его взяла рукой и вытащила. Он не дышал уже, и я ему лицо протерла и стала дуть ему в носик и протирать тряпочкой, долго так делала, и он открыл рот и сказал: «А-а».  
— Это вы не за собаку вашу боитесь, — мрачно изрек Ранк. — Вы боитесь за себя, что вам придется пережить это зрелище, и не раз, у вас повторяется эта ужасающая травма, вы видите роды.  
— Нет, ну я, конечно, переживаю, у нее как-то раз всю ночь — не могла разродиться, только наутро вышел, пополам сложенный, вот так, подковкой. Головой и лапками вышел. Его папа принял, всю ночь с ней сидел. Он сказал, что было поперечное предлежание. Но что вы говорите — ужасная травма, для хозяйки, что ли? Ничего ужасного в этом нет, или неэстетичного.  
— И вас не тошнит? И вам не противно? Кровь… Боль и ужас…  
— Д-р Ранк, вы животных никогда не держали? Это не гадко и не противно, это же моя собака! Ну, я вас не понимаю! Вот мой сон — это было страшно! Давайте про сон поговорим.  
— Про сон. Хорошо. А вот вы знаете, что символизирует повешение?  
— Конечно, секс! Вы все на секс сворачиваете.  
— Эрекцию. И этот повешенный цилиндрик так ритмично стучит в стекло. Да еще и вода хлещет, струи дождя. И, что характерно, вы добрались до ритмично движущегося, постукивающего цилиндрика только после того, как столкнулись в дверях с женихом.  
— Так ведь с чужим.  
— Если бы с вашим, это было бы слишком прозрачно! — фыркнул Отто. — Знаете, что когда два человека не могут разойтись на улице — а уж тем более в дверях — это признак неудовлетворенного влечения. Т.е. ваши раздумья о предстоящих родах вашей любимицы навели вас на бессознательное желание того, что есть у Люси и чего нет у вас.  
— Ха-ха-ха! Не в том дело, д-р Ранк. Я как-то раз гуляла с ней осенью в парке, а там женихи и невесты фотографировались. И Люси подошла к жениху с невестой и присела на а-а, так фотограф их всех и запечатлел. Я так смеялась. А они не заметили, что рядышком собачка какает. Ну ничего, на фото увидят. Она тогда тоже беременная была.  
— Вы с родителями живете, — обмозговывал Ранк. — А вам какой-нибудь мужчина нравится?  
— Откуда им взяться, я педучилище заканчивала. И работала в соцстрахе. А сейчас дома сижу, уволилась. Мне нашли ученика — ну, я — репетитором — но я от него отказалась. Он мне самоупоенно рассказывал, как бросил соседской собаке через забор кусок мяса с иголками, а потом с хохотом всей семьей смотрели, как соседи эту овчарку хоронят. Потому что эта овчарка его отцу на машину лапу задрала, на правое заднее колесо. Восемь лет ребенку! Что из него вырастет, когда оно уже сейчас!.. Вот такой же охотник и вырастет, как папины приятели.  
— А вы против охоты? — догадался Ранк.  
— Никогда там не была. И ношу только искусственный мех и фальшивые перья. Хотя мясо я ем. И думаю, что сама жизнь на Земле несправедлива, в этом ее суть заложена, выживание включает в себя как обязательный компонент — жестокость, пожирание друг друга. Но, понимаете, одно дело — убивать, чтобы есть, есть, чтобы жить, и другое — эта охота. Я и на этих тренировках никогда не была, когда собак запускают в искусственные норы. Отец ходит с Энди. Тилли ходит, ей интересно. А Люси я никогда не пущу в эту нору, где лиса. Отец говорит — я ему собаку испортила, раскормила до невозможности… Да вот, смотрите, я их фотографию в кошельке ношу, Энди — худой, а Люси — толстая. Их когда прохожие видят, когда я выгуливаю, меня всегда спрашивают: «А это мать и сын?» — «Нет, это муж и жена!» Папина собака и моя собака… Им же нужен рабочий диплом, а не только выставки, это ж вам не мопс, это охотничья собака. Но ей беременной в искусственную нору нельзя, к лисе.  
— Вы не хотите видеть, как удлиненная собака скрывается в искусственной норе, где ее ждет опасность — словно символическое изображение коитуса, окрашенное страхом кастрации! Вдруг вцепится и искалечит.  
— Страх кастрации — ха-ха, ну, это же у мальчиков! Это вы описали — я не знаю — страх мужчины-девственника. Ха-ха-ха… И чего вы, парни, боитесь? Не искалечим. Ну, разве что морально, так это взаимно.  
— А мужчин-то вы не просто так опасаетесь, недолюбливаете, — вывернулся Отто, — у вас такой пример — грозный герр Шпирлинг с ружьем и кровавыми трофеями.  
— Вот, — осклабилась Агата, — это уже больше похоже на женские мысли. Ну да, ружье такое вот продолговатое, кровь… Вообще жестокость эта мужская. А сестренке нормально. На охоту? И я с вами на охоту! Мужичкиии! Там же и мужа себе поймала. Загнала дичь.  
— Хм, — воскликнул Отто, — это проливает новый свет на ваш сон. У вас две одинаковые собаки, одна у вас во сне умирает. Не может ли погибающая собака-девочка означать вашу сестру? Что вы остаетесь одна у мамы?  
— Ого! Повесить Тилли!  
— Как вы думаете? Сестру вы — сами сказали — не любите.  
Агата зацокала языком.  
— Прямолинейный вы юноша, Отто. Вы не будете хорошим психоаналитиком.  
— Я не волшебник, — развел руками Ранк, — я только учусь.  
— Вы ж не доктор, вы по возрасту пока что студент. Вам просто со мной повезло, что я — не ханжа к вам пришла. И хожу сюда, как в цирк. А как бы вы справлялись с какой-нибудь тетенькой, у которой мозги закомпостированы викторианскими приличиями. Вы им начнете рубить психоаналитическую правду-матку и другие органы — а она: нет-нет-нет, я так никогда не думала! — и все это в истерическом тоне и с безумным ужасом. От вас больные сбегать будут.  
— Я вам не нравлюсь, — усмехнулся Ранк.  
— А у меня перенос такой. Вы — Отто, это ж «мое» имя. Папа ждал мальчика Отто, а родились мы. Сестру так и назвал — Оттилия. Она родилась первой, на полчаса, и все себе взяла. Папа платит д-ру Фрейду, потому что думает, что я у него учусь, профессию получаю, а я сижу и хихикаю. Если я не могу быть репетитором, то и психоаналитиком быть не могу. Профессии аналогичные. Вот из меня психоаналитик не получится, буду вот так сплеча, как вы. Почему от меня ученики и, конечно, их родители отказываются после первого-второго занятия, а у Тилли ученики год продержались и на следующий год ее же приглашают. Потому что я сижу с кислой физией и занимаюсь с ними исключительно английским языком, а надо, оказывается, в клоуны наниматься. Сестра с ними и пела, и танцевала, показывала фокусы, и давала им за каждое занятие кусочки пазла в виде сердечка, и лепила с ними из пластилина, и делала поделки из цветной бумаги. Какую-то корону. Жонглировала апельсинами. Карточки разноцветные делала, слова записывать. Домик какой-то кукольный смастерила. Для карточек. Картонные фигурки с английским словом пошли погулять. Семья в доме и животные. Чаепитие на английском, на посуде английские слова пишет. Чайничек сказал чашечке, что надо положить сахарочку. И разыгрывала Санта Клауса. У нее есть этот красный колпак. А сама не знает, как пишется слово because. Тилли преподу объясняла, что такое ураган: «He… go… dies… people…»  
— А вы хорошо учились? — догадался Отто.  
— Как оказалось, знания не нужны.  
— Вот видите, — повторил Отто, — вы завидуете — и уничтожили Оттилию. У нее есть муж, как у вашей собаки. Она все время с детьми… Она не беременна?  
— Если бы была, я бы без вас догадалась, что Люси во сне — вместо Тилли, — передразнила Агата.  
Донеслось, как больной прощается с папой, «Я вас жду завтра, Вальтер!», повеяло дымом сигары, сюда направлялся отец. Я прижалась к стене и обеими руками указала на дверь второго кабинета. Он осклабился, погрозил мне пальцем и нарушил уединение Агаты и Отто.  
— Д-р Фрейд! — обрадовалась Агата. — А я к вам раньше времени пришла, меня ваш ученик развлекал. Молодой психоаналитик! Неопытный еще. Я, конечно, посмеялась. Эротическая комедия психоанализа — лучшее средство развеяться. Но вы мне сейчас не можете уделить внимание? Я бы, ценя труд молодого вашего коллеги, все-таки предпочла побеседовать с опытным психоаналитиком.  
— Агата, дорогая. — Отец приложился к тощей ручке с длиннющими алыми ногтями. — Только пять минут, у меня весь день. График плотный.  
— Да, сама виновата, не вовремя. Значит, моего сеанса мне не ждать? Вот что я с д-ром Ранком тут общаюсь — это считается, что я как бы за сегодня свое уже получила, или я могу еще и к вам прийти на три, как мне назначено?  
— Решайте сами, Агата, — пожал плечами отец. — Если вам необходимо срочно обсудить проблему…  
— Да мы уже обсудили, он меня уже рассмешил. Как-то эффект от кошмара улегся. Мне просто приснился нехороший сон. Всего-то!  
— А что у вас вчера днем было? — поинтересовался отец.  
— О! Мотайте на ус, Отто, вы должны были прежде всего спросить у меня про «дневные остатки»! — Агата шлепнула Ранка концом боа. — У меня-то ничего, зато у мамы на работе… Вы хотели, — обратилась она к отцу, — чтоб моя мама вас провела в музей бесплатно, я вам пообещала, помните…  
— Да, когда там ремонт закончится. — Папа пыхнул сигарой.  
— Строители меняли окна и нашли между рамами колонию летучих мышей. Они между рам набились и впали в спячку. Строители их сложили в коробку. Они спали. Сколько точно, я не помню, больше ста. Так музейщицы стали заглядывать им в половые органы, насчитали столько-то мальчиков и столько-то девочек, а потом вышли на улицу и вытряхнули мышей, и они разлетелись! Они же погибнут, им в это время года еще кушать нечего, насекомых нет! Я сказала маме: зачем вы их выпустили, поставили бы коробку в какой-нибудь темный угол, я бы пришла на них посмотреть, я же никогда их не видела. Но это же мама. Она человек черствый. Когда у нас первый пес умер, ротвейлер, она только плечами пожала. Мол, туда и дорога. Соседи отравили, мы не знаем, кто. А я плакала, и папа сразу же новую собаку завел.  
— У Учителя тоже соседи кота убили, — закивал Отто. — Палкой по спине.  
Отец насупился и смерил Ранка суровым взором, мол, не говори лишнего, незачем больных оповещать. Агата вскричала:  
— Так заводите срочно нового, не надо этих глупостей, что «я не буду предавать память покойного», была у меня такая знакомая, уже три года переживает смерть собаки… Заводите нового, сразу легче станет, на себе проверено. У меня глаза не просыхали, пока папа новую собаку не принес. — Она стала крутить в руках свою шляпу с восковыми фруктами и добавила: — А я Энди раньше называла «мышка летучая». Когда он ложился на спинку, уши разложив. Люси — нет, у нее уши поменьше. Но порода-то одна. Собака висела вниз головой, как эти мыши, когда они спят.  
— Я вашего сна не слышал, — сказал отец, — вы его записывали?  
— А пусть вам д-р Ранк расскажет, может, вы еще что к его толкованию добавите… Значит, можно на три не приходить, а то я хотела после обеда с сестрой в собачью парикмахерскую, посмеяться. Мне-то своих стричь незачем, а у нее три шнауцера, ризен, миттель и цверг, — Агата показала рукой «ступеньки», — все девочки. Готовить к выставке. Я ж не приду завтра, и послезавтра тоже. Мы с сестрой едем на выставку. Нам сказали взять все купе. Ну да, с четырьмя собаками!  
— А куда? — спросил отец.  
— В Будапешт.  
Везет же, подумала я. Она едет в его город, а я нет. Конечно, я понимаю, что ему на выставке делать нечего, у него же нет собаки? Но я невольно представила их вместе, а потом — Шандора, играющего с выводком Агатиных такс.  
— Вы боитесь Люси с мамой оставлять, как бы ее не постигла судьба мышей, — изрек Ранк.  
— Ну, не без того, — фыркнула Агата. — Есть такое в бессознательном. Тогда я пойду, пообщались мы с вами, д-р Ранк, хотя я не на то рассчитывала — а, ладно. Увидимся, д-р Фрейд, когда я вернусь с выставки.  
Она пристроила шляпку на завитые рыжие кудряшки, и я метнулась вверх по лестнице, стараясь ступать как можно тише, на носках.  
Лена выпроводила Агату, и папа с Ранком, покинув кабинет, двинулись к столовой.  
— Пришел прямо к обеду, Отто. Я же тебе вчера сказал...  
«Чтоб ноги твоей!..» — мысленно закончила за отца я.  
— Учитель! — Отто Ранк грохнулся на колени и стал осыпать папины руки поцелуями. — Свет вашего гения, ваш вдохновенный разум озаряет мою жалкую жизнь, бултыханье посреди низких, мерзких, грубых, невежественных обывателей. Я вкусил рая. Я увидел идеального человека. И теперь вы опять толкаете меня в клоаку? Не прогоняйте меня! Позвольте мне быть рядом с вами! Учитель!  
Ранк обнял папу за талию и прижался щекой к его животу.  
— Вы — тот сверхчеловек, появление которого предрекал Ницше!  
— Не читал, — отрезал папа.  
— Учитель, я вас боготворю, я вас обожаю. Простите меня за все, неразумного. — Поцеловал ему руку. — Вы же добрый. — Поцелуй. — Вы же снисходительный. — Чмок. — Простите. — Чмок. — Простите меня. — Поцелуй. — Вы простили? Ну, скажите, вы меня простили?  
— Ладно, идем обедать. — Отец высвободился.  
— Вы простили. — Отто вскочил. — Учитель! Я счастлив! Я люблю вас, я вас больше жизни люблю.  
Еще бы! Он, наверно, со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел!  
Мы с мальчиками стояли, перегнувшись через перила, и смотрели вниз на разыгрывающийся покаянный фарс.  
— Лена, зачем ты его пустила, — страдал Оливер. Служанка пожала плечами и потащила поднос с тарелками дальше, в столовую.  
— Нет, только отвернулись — проник в дом! — мучился Эрнст.  
— Да чтоб он завтра нашим седером подавился! — шипел Мартин.  
— Какой седер… — Я напомнила: — Мама же сказала, что ничего на Песах готовить не будет.  
Зато Ранк тоже без праздничных яств останется. И без подарка. Даже если бы мы все были паиньками, мне бы мама не купила такое боа, как у Агаты. «Это же непрактичная вещь!» С чем мне его носить? С моим единственным платьем, оно же гимназическая форма, оно же и на все остальные случаи жизни? С моим пальто, которое еще Матильда таскала?  
Мы поплелись в столовую.  
— Ты опоздала! — одними губами прошептала Тилли, кивая в сторону уплетающего Ранка. Я уныло кивнула.

* * *

Настал Песах, который мама решила не отмечать. Я знала, что родственники разбредутся по гостям, а я останусь дома одна. Так и случилось.  
— А у тебя совсем никаких подруг нет! — возмущалась Тилли.  
— Я не знаю, где мне найти подругу, — буркнула я. — Им всем мальчики нужны, а не дружба.  
Я сидела у окна, смотрела на экипажи, машины и возы, поднимающие фонтаны брызг из луж. Собирались тучи. Люди предусмотрительно выходили с закрытыми зонтами. Я представила, что Агата и Оттилия продадут мне один билет в свое купе. Оттилию я представила себе точной копией Агаты, только с русыми, не крашеными волосами, и в голубом боа. С тремя шнауцерами на поводках. Я прихвачу с собой куски колбасы для их собак, раздам. Собаки обнюхают мне руки и примут в женский коллектив. Я подумала, как бы Шандор учил меня психоанализу: ложился на кушетку и разыгрывал разных больных. Злобного больного, который оскорбляет врача — а что! Он же соблюдает Основное Правило! Говорит все, что пришло на ум! Озабоченного больного, который бы ко мне приставал. Больную-ханжу — в Агатином боа! Ему не придется все придумывать, пусть изображает своих же. Я бы неправильно реагировала, и он бы мне потом объяснял, как надо с ними разговаривать. А неплохо было бы взять на вооружение идеи Оттилии. Если вдруг придется работать с детьми. Неужели она сама все придумала? Наверно, откуда-то вычитала методику.  
Я представила себе понурое семейство за тоскливым обедом. Мама пойдет в полицию, тетя будет обзванивать всех знакомых, а Софи найдет у меня в комнате стишки:  
Вышел на мост, посмотрел на Дунай и подумал:  
Выход один — на тот свет от проблем мне умчаться.  
Все станет черным, навеки ослепну, оглохну…  
Теперь они будут искать в газетах объявления о выловленных утопленницах.  
А мальчики? Они же сами требовали, чтоб я ушла из дома. Софи всем рассказывала, что я вышла замуж и больше тут не появлюсь. Мама? «Не подходи ко мне, дрянь…» Они все будут втайне рады, когда я избавлю их от лишнего рта. Отца жаль, он расстроится, но пока я рядом — разве он обращает на меня внимание? У него хватает… Его больные, его друзья, его единомышленники. И я же ему потом напишу, где я нахожусь.  
А держит меня здесь только одно. Тилли совершенно права. Я явлюсь без приданого, и он меня не примет. Разве что если поступить, как Робби, ее муж: сразу же написать родителям и потребовать приданое. Но это если он пустит меня на порог!  
Папаша пришел из гостей под хмельком. Ко мне заглянула Лена и сказала, что отец зовет меня в кабинет. Наконец-то будет анализ! Я примчалась, и папенька заявил:  
— А сейчас, доча, я тебя наказывать буду.  
— За что?  
— Софи мне сказала, что ты решила обмануть нас с мамой. Раскошелить якобы на новую школьную форму, а на эти деньги купить билет и укатить в Будапешт.  
Я стиснула зубы.  
— Так?  
— Ну да, — буркнула я.  
— Все правильно?  
— Да, папа.  
— Садись, — он кивнул мне на кушетку. Я села, комкая подол платья.  
— Я тебе все-таки подарочек приобрел, — зловеще, с похабной гримасою произнес отец и вытащил кожаную плетку.  
— Ой. — Я съежилась на кушетке, машинально прижав колени к животу и оперевшись спиной об стену. Дальше отползать было некуда.  
— Ага, — злорадно подтвердил папаша.  
Он поставил меня на колени, грудью и животом я лежала на кушетке, с задранным платьем, спущенными чулками и голой задницей. Стыдно, глупо, смешно и боязно. Засвистела плетка, рассекающая воздух. Папаша, похоже, крутил плеткой над головой, но когда плеть наконец опустилась на мой зад, я вздрогнула больше от ожидания боли. Удар оказался щадящим, чисто символическим. Я взвизгнула, но в моем голосе примешивался нервный смешок. Я сейчас открытая, беззащитная, покорная, не вижу его. Это не наказание, это больше похоже на игру. Снова несильный, беззлобный удар. Я сжимала ноги и ягодицы, как могла, получилось бы лучше, если бы я лежала. Еще шлепок. Я пискнула и, вздрогнув всем телом, попыталась повертеть задом. Отец тихо фыркнул и ударил снова. Я совсем нагло завертела задом, и папаша уже ладонью шлепнул меня по ягодице и крепко сжал ее. Пульсация в животе была просто бешеная. Я чувствовала, что складки у меня между ног набухли. Перед глазами все плыло. Руки ослабели. Слушая, как колотится сердце и стучит кровь в висках, я ждала следующего удара. Папаша опустился на одно колено у меня за спиной, просунул руку мне под живот, сжал двумя пальцами клитор и стал водить по нему пальцем вверх-вниз. Я всхлипнула. Папаша еще раз шлепнул меня свободной рукой, но ему было негде размахнуться, и удар получился совсем легким и смазанным. Тогда карающая длань нырнула мне между ног, и папашин палец нащупал вход. А если он сейчас скажет «Одевайся» и выставит меня вон, будет феноменальный облом. Обе его ладони прошлись сверху вниз по моим бедрам, отец поцеловал меня в бок (я почувствовала не столько губы, сколько дыхание и бороду) и отпустил. Я рискнула повернуть голову. Он сидел на полу, расстегивая рубашку, и в ответ на мой вопросительный, слегка испуганный взгляд пробормотал: «Ложись». Сев на кушетку, я стала расстегивать платье. Папаша аккуратненько складывал свои штаны, разгладил стрелки, повесил на стул.  
Когда на свет божий появились грибы, я неудержимо хихикнула. Я улыбалась до боли в мышцах, но погасить улыбку не могла. Я немедленно потянулась трогать эти грибы — свисающие яйца в складках мягкой кожи, приподнятый потемневший член с набухшими венами и заметным шрамом — он у них на всю жизнь остается — кожа поразительно нежная на ощупь. Внутри у меня стало скользко — раньше со мной такого не было, ни от каких фантазий, я потянулась пальцем потрогать, не выступила ли смазка наружу, у входа, другой рукой бережно поглаживая папкино хозяйство.  
— Ложись-ложись, — тихо, с усмешкой повторил папаша, слегка нажав мне на плечо.  
Я растянулась на кушетке, и он провел рукой по моему тощенькому плоскогрудому тельцу с выпирающими ребрышками (мне стало стыдно за свою худобу), тремя пальцами, сильно давя, вниз по лобку, и развел в стороны мои колени. Я зажмурилась, скрестила лодыжки у него за спиной, не сжимая папашу ногами, а он, поддержав меня за бока, слегка приподнял мой таз, и я выгнулась вперед и вверх — и почувствовала, что папаша, дразня меня, стал водить головкой члена по моему клитору и по всей щели. Я ждала, помалкивала — но от нетерпения молча мяла покрывало. Мне хотелось хлопнуть по кушетке ладонью или кулаком, привлекая внимание — когда? Папаша тем временем постучал головкой члена мне по клитору. Я на секунду прикусила губу, открыла глаза — какой у него сосредоточенный вид — потянулась, крепко обняла папу за шею и сама поцеловала — если он меня не целует, то я сама. Я хотела прижиматься к нему всем телом. Папаша опрокинулся сверху, и я громко выдохнула, принимая в себя его член.  
Снова пошел дождь. Стук капель по стеклу, стук крови в голове. Как ни странно, в этот самый момент, на спине, больно не было. То есть не очень. Скорее, непривычно. Больно стало уже потом, когда я осталась лежать на кушетке, слушая, как утихает пульсация в животе и оглушительное сердцебиение, и липкая папкина сперма, стекшая у меня по промежности, подсыхала на внутренней стороне бедер. Папаша сидел рядом, тяжело дыша. Увидев, что я открыла глаза, он подмигнул:  
— Никуда не будешь убегать, Аннерль?  
— Прости, папа. Я никуда от тебя не поеду.  
Я протянула к нему руки, он устроился у меня в объятиях, и, обнимая, я слушала его дыхание и биение сердца. Прижимаясь щекой к его виску, я улыбалась и жалела, что он не видит. Я перебирала его волосы, в которых серебра было больше, чем черноты, и думала, почему я сейчас должна буду его отпустить и ночью лечь одна, почему мне нельзя засыпать с ним рядом. А если я попрошу? Не пустит? Мол, домочадцы заметят.  
Отец разомкнул мои руки, поднялся и стал одеваться. Поймал мой взгляд и указал мне глазами на мои небрежно брошенные, кучей, вещички.  
— Угу. — Я нехотя села.  
— Редко когда удается вспомнить первичную сцену, — сказал отец. — Обычно это конструкция в анализе, зачастую она не вспоминается и не осознается. И только по реакции больного приходится вносить коррективы. И, как ты понимаешь, даже у психоаналитически подкованных, соглашающихся с тобой после долгой подготовительной работы, снова прорывается: «Ну нет, доктор, такого не могло быть. Вам бы, доктор, лишь бы глупость и пошлость понавыдумывать». Ты с этим будешь сталкиваться у каждого второго. Уникальный случай в моей практике, Аннерль, — он взъерошил мне волосы, — я точно знаю первичную сцену пациентки.  
— Так ты специально? — осклабилась я.  
— Был не совсем уверен, помнишь ли ты свою первичную сцену, так что я ее тебе воспроизвел. Да, Аннерль, как прием. Выведения из бессознательного.  
— А я помню. Грибы! Грибыыы…  
Грибы в данный момент были уже упакованы, и папаша застегивал ремень.  
— А дай грибы потрогать.  
— Так уже, — хохотнул отец.  
— А я хотела в детстве, чтоб ты мне их показал, лучше рассмотреть. Ну дай грибы. Дай грибы!  
Папаша с широкой ухмылкой опустился на кушетку, оставив штаны незастегнутыми. Я вытащила съежившийся, мягкий член. Захотелось его поцеловать, прижаться щекой, но не решилась. Я теребила и щекотала грибы, взвешивала яйца в руках.  
— Анна, тебе сколько лет? — ухмылялся отец.  
— Пять! Или меньше. Я не помню, сколько мне было.  
Папаша со смешком прижал меня к себе и стал тискать. У меня опять запульсировало в животе, и я жалела, что грибы остаются мягкими. Он крепко поцеловал меня, я почувствовала больше укол бороды и запах сигар, чем сам поцелуй, без языка.  
— Папа, а мне теперь пенисы не будут мерещиться? — спросила я. — Мне кажется, что они мне вот — по щекам, — я показала жестом, — сзади в волосы…  
Папик изрек:  
— У Штекеля был, он рассказывал, что некто достигал оргазма только погружая в волосы… Об ее голову тер, очевидно. Или она его сама просила, вот не помню.  
— Надо спросить у Штекеля.  
— Ты тоже так хочешь?  
Я уловила иронию и промолчала. Папаша запустил руки мне в волосы и стал массировать затылок. Я потерлась затылком об его руки, изогнула, подставляя, шею.  
— А по щеке… — Он ущипнул меня за щеку. — Считай, пощечина. Все стремишься, чтобы я тебя наказал, да?  
Я прижалась к нему и, улыбаясь, закрыла глаза.  
В коридоре топтались промокшие насквозь Софи и Тилли, вытирая ноги. По пути назад у них сломался зонтик. Когда я появилась из кабинета, Софи вскричала:  
— Приданое дал? Да, Анна?  
— Неа.  
— А чего физия такая счастливая? Аж сияет.  
— Не знаю, — хихикнула я.  
— Не, я тоже подумала, что она замуж выходит, — поддержала Матильда.  
Я юркнула в свою комнату и, пока Софи еще не нарушила мое уединение, стала прыгать и приплясывать, дрыгая ногами и размахивая руками. Грибы-грибы-грибы! Поймала взглядом свое отражение в зеркале. В самом деле счастливая физия? Я уселась на кровать и разгладила платье на коленях. А сестры правы, вдруг подумала я. Он это сделал, чтобы я не рвалась поскорей из его дома. Чтобы не требовала приданое. Это — не гриб! Это — якорь! Который меня здесь удержит. Но удастся ли мне еще хоть раз раскрутить папку на секс? Когда не будет алкоголя и гнева, останется только чувство вины. Пустит ли он меня к себе под одеяло? А если будет какое-то время мне разрешать, долго ли продлится такое счастье? Он же старше меня на сорок лет! Это его прощальные гастроли!


	16. Ярбух

— Моя свекровь ставит пиявки. И раз она ставила целой семье, включая четырехлетнего мальчика, ему одну пиявочку, он ее рыбкой называет. Мужик нарушал — ему ставили на ногу, а он отрывал, все смотрел, и пошло кровотечение, и ее позвали на ночь. Прислали за ней таксомотор. Ее положили спать на кожаном диване. И ночью к ней пришел покойник.  
— ?  
— Она поняла, что это мертвец. Он говорил: «Дай, дай, дай котлетку с картофельным пюре!» Утром она встала, страшно, и спросила у бабки, как выглядел ее покойный муж, она описала, и точно, это было он, тот мертвец, что приснился и напоминал о себе, что его давно не поминали, ему кушать хочется! А вы, доктор, говорите, что сны — это наши желания вперемешку с воспоминаниями! — Пациентка укоризненно покачала головой. Отец бесстрастно пыхнул сигарой:  
— На новом месте приснись жених невесте. Зная эту поговорку, она была морально готова увидеть во сне мужчину! И разве у приснившегося гражданина были какие-то особые приметы? Мужчина в возрасте, всего лишь?  
— Моя свекровь моментально… истолковала, как надо. Сразу же к той бабке и спросила, кто бы это мог быть. Родственник напоминает, что нужно в ближайший родительский день сходить на кладбище. Получается, он как бы не умер. Его дух здесь обитает.  
— Я не могу толковать заочно, не расспросив человека, поскольку каждый элемент сна соотносится с тем или иным впечатлением из жизни сновидца. Может, она в тот день услышала, что у кого-то холецистит и надо сидеть на диете, и подумала, как можно мужчину сажать на диету! Мужчину надо потчевать… А может быть, ее ужином не покормили. А кушать хотелось. Она рассчитывала на ужин, как же это — пригласить человека на ночь и не угостить ужином. Или хотя бы утром с ними позавтракать. Оттуда и картофельное пюре с котлеткой.  
— Вы не знаете. У нее в роду бабка была вещуньей. Она говорит, что может сглазить человека, но не одна, а со своими двумя дочками. Ну конечно, если они втроем пожелают…  
— То же самое, как верить, что силой мысли она разрушит Эйфелеву башню и статую Свободы.  
— Но люди желают зла!  
— Вера во всемогущество собственных мыслей и чувств — пожелаешь смерти или болезни человеку и ждешь, что сбудется — коренится во младенчестве, когда ребенку стоит закричать и засучить ножками — и тут же мамаша его обихаживает. Младенец еще не соображает, что в мире не он один, что существует мама, зачем она это делает. Захотел — и сразу.  
— Она выходит, туча, рукой вот так машет…  
— Пережитки этого младенческого ощущения собственного всемогущества — захотел, и тут же сбылось — это магия, к которой прибегают взрослые люди, вера в сглаз. Все мы родом из детства. Эта вера в способность силой мысли причинить вред — регрессия на уровень грудного младенца. С этого времени в душе остается смутное чувство, что есть какая-то внешняя сила, всемогущая, которая выполняет наши желания, стоит нам только подумать или немножко этой силе подсказать, молитвой или, — отец фыркнул, — колдовством.  
— Страшно подумать, что бы из этих излияний раздул Юнг, — хихикнула я, выглядывая из шкафа, когда страдалица покинула кабинет. — Или Шанди. Ого, телепатия!  
— Шанди, если хочешь знать, до сих пор не научился вести себя с больными. Он над ними разрыдаться может, ему их так жалко. Целует, обнимает. Сочувствует ну просто на разрыв аорты. Мне первых двух-трех хватило, чтобы понять: нельзя так себя тратить, щадить себя надо. Не проникаться так глубоко. А он в свои 35… Не самого большого ума человек, так душу рвать над каждым. — Папаша налил себе коньячку и упрятал бутылку в шкаф, где на виду лежала медаль с выгравированными портретами папы и царя Эдипа, и с надписью по-гречески: «И загадок разрешитель, и могущественный царь» — подарок от апостолов к папиному пятидесятилетию. — Над свежеудалившейся Региной точно бы разрыдался. И муж ее не любит, скандалит, и болит у нее все — поджелудочная, печень, почки, пищевод, желудок, глотать больно, и бессонница. И свекровь у нее ведьма, со свету ее сжить хочет… Когда только обращалась, ее еще не успели надоумить, что это свекровь ее прокляла и мысли материальны, а сейчас — услышала, восприняла, мне верить не хочет. Люди легковерные, скудоумные, и намного легче ведь поверить в то, что мысли материальны и кто-то сглазил, чем в отнюдь не льстящие самолюбию объяснения психоаналитика.  
Я представила себе Ференци — красного, зареванного, укачивающего Регину в объятиях, как он тянется к ней с неуклюжим поцелуем.  
— Кстати говоря, о Шанди. Вот он пишет, что направил ко мне свою подругу, две недели назад отбыла в Вену, по крайней мере, ему так сказала. А тут и ноги ее не было. И не телефонировала. Не доехала, что ли. — Отец стал обмахиваться письмом. — По крайней мере, до меня не дошла.  
Я едва не закричала: «Он что, собирается с ней и дальше встречаться? А как же я?»  
У меня перед глазами возникла картина маслом: за окном темно, я жду супруга с работы, у меня что-то подгорает на сковороде, и является дородная дама в черном, здорово за сорок, а то и за пятьдесят. У нее ключ. А что он женился — ей не сказал. Я вспомнила про папкин пистолет. Он все равно не пользуется. Заберу с собой. Я представила — бегемотиха-Гизела и я, тощенькая фигурка, с пистолетом в дрожащей руке: «Пристрелю, как течную суку!» Я затрясла головой, отгоняя видение. Не надо нам бывших! Бывшим место в прошлом! Я невинно спросила:  
— А у нее… Болеет чем-то?  
— Пройти психоанализ полезно любому человеку, так называемому здоровому, — внушил папа. — А у нее — ночные страхи, даже страшные галлюцинации.  
— Так значит, ему нужно с ней развязаться, — мстительно решила я.  
Отец усмехнулся.  
— Роман завязан не токмо на Шандином возбуявшем Эдиповом комплексе, а преимущественно на том, что там денежный мешок.  
— А для меня? Ничего не пишет?  
— Пишет. «Анне привет».  
— Ну и ему от меня «привет», — надулась я и, пока папаша складывал свои бумаги, вышла встречать апостолов, собравшихся на заседание Общества Психоанализа.  
Адлер, насупясь, в этот момент цедил цитату:  
— «Умные люди обмениваются мыслями, глупцы — кусочками картона с изображением тузов и королей». Артур Шопенгауэр.  
— Фредди, проигрался? — посочувствовал Закс.  
Адлер фыркнул через губу:  
— Фрейд всех вчера обыграл у Георга — не иначе, шулерует, чего еще ждать от человека, у которого дядя сидел за фальшивомонетничество, а отец всю жизнь не имел места работы… якобы. Непонятно чем занимался, но, тем не менее, вырастил девятерых детей. Очевидно же, что вместе делали и сбывали фальшивые денежки, а сел брат — у него же дети! Тьфу! С такой наследственностью — Фрейду на роду написано обжуливать пациентов и партнеров по покеру…  
— Фред, у тебя есть доказательства, что Учитель шулерил в покер? — загорелся идеей Штекель.  
— Это очевидно, — отрезал Адлер.  
— Даже если и шулерил, — закатил глаза Федерн, — то с благородной целью!  
— Да уж, себе не оставил, — столь же презрительно признал Адлер. Штекель и Закс обратили к нему непонимающие взгляды.  
— Хоть бы для себя мухлевал, — прибавил Фред, — а он отдал выигрыш Вики Тауску. Молодому коллеге за квартиру заплатить нечем, видите ли, больных мало, на жизнь не хватает. У нас тут Общество психоанализа или благотворительность?  
Адлер умолк, потому что наконец прибыл папа.  
— Я же еще в январе пролоббировал… — Задгер то краснел, то бледнел. Он сочинил для «Ярбуха» посмертный анализ Фридриха Ницше, но, открыв журнал, своего шедевра там не обнаружил. Вместо задгеровского «психоаналитического некролога» с сенсационным выводом, что Ницше был латентный гомосексуалист, Юнг (редактор «Ярбуха») тиснул свою собственную статью, где повествовал о страданиях больной «Бастинды», примчавшейся к чудо-доктору аж из другой страны. 52-хлетняя седовласая фрау — фиолетовое платье с фиолетовой же шляпкой, увенчанной розочками, и зонтик в тон — сверкая золотыми зубами, умоляла Юнга изгнать беса из ее квартиры, где какая-то завеса приподнялась между нею и потусторонним миром, и проникли сущности с той стороны. Бастинда узнала, что Карл владеет целительными ритуалами очистительной белой магии.  
Карл привел расшифровку стенограммы Бастиндиных жалоб.  
«Это произошло десять лет назад с моей дочкой. В доме отрывались полы, что-то летало и щелкало, выходило из-под кровати в виде солнца, нагоняло такой жуткий страх, нападало со спины. Это что-то было похоже на собаку, у нее уши были отбиты словно как электричеством. Залезало ночью под одеяло и ползало что-то колючее, лохматое, размером с литровую банку. Я убедилась в этом через год, когда переехала к ней жить. (Бастинда купила дочке на 20-летие отдельную квартиру. — К.Ю.)  
Это маленькое и лохматое нападало сначала только вечером, когда ложились в постель. В подушке копошилось, как воробей в пыли, даже пищало от удовольствия. Страшно не было, было любопытно, потом надоело. Заползало ко мне в кровать с ног, ползло под спиной и начинало бегать по всему телу. Были моменты, когда даже гладило, как ватой, понимало, когда просила дать поспать. Когда попросила показаться мне, однажды увидела. Повернуто оно ко мне было боком: белое, каплевидное, без лапок. Зрелище было довольно красивое, но когда оно повернулось ко мне лицом, я замахала руками и не спала до утра, появился страх. Плоское, темно-коричневое, сморщенное лицо с приплюснутым носом и маленькими черными глазками, которые смотрели на меня с дикой злобой. Это видение стоит в глазах четыре года. Потом оно начало копошиться внизу живота, а в дальнейшем и заплывать так нежно со стороны спины в женский орган. Тогда я ложилась на живот и выдавливала его, чувствовала, что оно вытекало, как что-то нежное. Ничего, кроме появившейся боли в животе, не вызывало. Когда я уходила из дома, оно сидело в сапоге и по ноге ползло туда.  
Свечами себя обставляла горящими, святой водой, на чесноке спала, водой с уксусом все обливала, ладаном посыпала. Два года на голом полу спала, на полу подбрасывало. На перине, подушках не сплю четыре года. В церкви стоять не могла. Бегало по мне, платье шевелилось.  
Вызывали домой священника. Когда он начал читать молитвы, во дворе завывали собаки. В эту ночь мы с дочкой вообще не спали. До 12 ночи по мне бегало это лохматое, после я уснула, а по дочке до утра оно ползало, зависал желтый шар.  
Это существо сначала было одно, потом их стало больше. Когда сплю, закрываю нижнюю часть рукой, чтобы оно не лезло, пальцы начинает открывать. Потом поутихло. Его видно вечером при свете: черный летающий сгусток, тень вижу вечером, золотые шары, красные шары размером с гусиное яйцо, как туман плотный такой. Выкатывается из постели и уходит обратно. Стоит лечь или сесть на кровать, слышен удар снизу, начинает мелко трястись, проникает и впивается между лопаток, ближе к сердечной мышце. Лежит на шее, прямо душит, лезет в уши, болит затылок, отнимает позвоночник. Ночью начались приступы тахикардии. То что энергию пьют, чувствую уже сама и даже несколько раз видела. Серая трубочка от области сердца уходит вверх.  
Теперь эта сущность сидит у нас на спине с левой стороны и обволакивает как паутина, не снимешь. Я ее правой рукой ощущаю. По углам сидят, в руку попадает как электрический заряд. Иногда появляются в виде пуховых круглых шариков на ниточке с потолка и белые шары, уходящие по спирали вверх. Когда читаю молитвы, слышу сзади плямканье. Рано в кухне дочка вдруг увидела мужчину в зеленой робе без головы, руки поднял и как бы тянул что-то из окна, а потом нагнулся и опустил руки к полу и, когда увидел стоящую дочь, тихонько ушел в стену».  
Священник сказал, что Бастинду бесы за грех изводят. Прелюбодеяние: с мужем она разъехалась, и у Бастинды и ее дочери один любовник на двоих. Бастинда не дает дочери приданое: «Ты молодая, ты себе еще найдешь, я не могу тебе его уступить». И святой отец сказал, что все делается с божьего попущения. Сами согрешили, сами виноваты, от одних только церковных обрядов ничего не сделается. Бог простит, но надо грехи отмаливать — постом, молитвой, раскаянием и изгнанием общего любовника.  
Юнг присовокупил, что святой отец по-своему прав. Все хотят ничего не делать, чтоб никаких усилий не прикладывать. В крайнем случае они согласны расстаться с деньгами, но если уж они платят, всю работу за них должен выполнять психиатр, а они будут сидеть сложа руки и ждать чудодейственного исцеления.  
Юнг умозаключил, что атмосфера в доме накаленная из-за ненависти и ревности. Мать и дочь соперничают, один кавалер на двоих! В своем бессознательном, завывал Юнг, мать призывает все громы небесные и кары на голову своей дочери, препятствующей ее счастью. Бессознательное — оно ребячливо, оно категорично, оно не знает полутонов, только черное и белое, удовольствие или агрессия, пожелание смерти. И в том числе любимой дочери — как бы ей это ни было неприятно слышать — психоанализ не для того, чтобы осчастливить человечество, а для того, чтобы сделать человека сознательнее. Юнг выводит из бессознательного ее потаенные желания и показывает ей, как эти мысли, подавленные и не осознаваемые, влияют на ее поведение. На то, как она строит свою жизнь, не задумываясь, что ею движет. Юнг же призван помочь ей осознать ее скрытые мотивы и побудительные импульсы, дабы поспособствовать ей, в случае необходимости, перестроиться на линию, более ведущую к успеху.  
«Не хотелось бы утомлять вас преамбулами подобного рода, — писал Юнг, — но, по моему обширному опыту, больной упорно сопротивляется, когда речь заходит о признании собственной враждебности. Нечастая ситуация, когда мужчина разрывается между перспективой стать отчимом одной любовницы или зятем второй. Бастинда и ее дочь взаимной ревностью и бессознательными пожеланиями друг другу мгновенной мучительной смерти активизировали и притянули из четвертого измерения бесов.  
На самом-то деле, конечно, я не верю, что бесы реально существуют. Ведь общий кавалер их в упор не видит. И прислуга не наблюдает. Бесы — порождение бессознательного Бастинды и ее дочери. В мифах и легендах народов мира можно найти множество параллелей и примеров аналогичных видений. Бастинда и ее дочь даже не сами придумывают своих бесов, а всего лишь бессознательно извлекают их из сокровищницы филогенетического опыта человечества. Любой человек знает все мифы мира, заложенные в его бессознательном еще при зачатии. Только сам того не осознает! И мифы репродуцируются в галлюцинациях и симптомах!  
У больной болит левый бок — ведь по легенде Сиддхартха Гаутама Шакьямуни Будда вышел у своей матери не оттуда, откуда все дети появляются, а из левого бока после 11 месяцев беременности. Сопоставляем: Бастинда хочет, чтобы ее дочь покинула дом, как Будда покинул дворец. «Какую роль число 11 играет в вашей жизни? А вы подумайте, подумайте! Не надо отвечать «не знаю» и «никакую», это самый простой и легкий путь! Это признак, что ваше бессознательное засопротивлялось, отказывается выдавать свои тайны! Значит, я напал на верный след!»  
Образ шаров, снующих по комнате Бастинды, наводит на мысль, что в 1375 году в храме Ганеши в Биджапуре статую бога поили молоком, которое собиралось в шары, летавшие вокруг статуи. Бастинда как бы говорит: зря я поила тебя своим молоком, лучше бы оно собралось вот в такие шары и улетело.  
Шар с уродливым лицом, без ручек и ножек, — конечно же, «живая голова». Достаточно вспомнить пророческое видение Жака Казота, описанное в мемуарах Лагарпа и приводимое Жераром де Нервалем, где рассказывается, что фея Багас свалила в подвал множество отрубленных голов французских дворян, спустя пару десятилетий и в самом деле расставшихся с жизнью на гильотине. Отрубленные головы в том подвале продолжали жить и вели между собой бесконечный разговор.  
Сам по себе шар — это, конечно же, глобус, а шар, наделенный лицом, — солярный символ. Вспомним рисунки детей, неизменно пририсовывающих солнцу лицо, хотя невооруженным глазом никакого «лица» у солнца не увидишь. Зато увидишь «лицо» луны. Все эти летающие шары Бастинды — как парад планет, и достаточно вспомнить, что планетам Солнечной системы даны имена похотливых олимпийских богов, чтобы понять, как тесно связано видение летающих шаров с тугим клубком вожделения, ненависти и ревности. Те же самые боги, увековеченные в названиях планет, известны под двумя именами, греческим и римским у каждого, а Бастиндин неверный официально поменял свое вопиюще еврейское имя на более распространенное в той стране, где он живет. Теперь Бастинда называет его то так, то эдак. А возвеличение ненаглядного, что если он не бог, то точно полубог, произошло потому, что Бастиндин любимый — психиатр. Делает вид, что ее лечит. «Исцеление любовью». Утешает, убаюкивает, ласкает, целует — а бесы все мечутся, все мучают и ее, и дочку. Любовь любовью, а галлюцинации никуда не деваются. Не зря я завел речь о солярной символике, ведь дочь Бастинды собственными глазами видела светящийся шар, подобный солнцу, а следом за ним — и призрачную собаку. Вспомним же бытующее на берегах Ла-Манша предание о воющем черном псе по имени Грим, предвещающем смерть. На морском берегу лежит раковина, но при приближении к ней створки моллюска раскрываются, разносится чудовищный вой, и раковина превращается в собаку. Эта раковина — сама пациентка. Ее любовник-доктор — как ловец жемчуга, он выловил ее, будто устрицу, и с силой раскрыл ее створки, ища там жемчужину, обнажив ее устричное мясо, вывернул ее наизнанку, а наружу понесся вопль страдания, и полетели шары, словно жемчужины из распотрошенных моллюсков.  
Что же касается видения безголового мужчины в зеленом, то, несомненно, он напоминает об отсутствии главы семейства, ведь Бастинда разъехалась с мужем, перебравшись в дом к дочери. Зеленый же цвет — традиционное облачение лесных эльфов, фей и «волшебного народца» как такового — вспомним развесистый монолог Меркуцио о королеве Маб! Облачая «призрака» в зеленый наряд, больная как бы говорит нам, что:  
а) он в зеленом, как представитель «волшебного народца» — т.е. она тем самым выражает свою веру, будто в ее дом вселилась нечисть;  
б) нет главы семейства, нет мужчины в доме, защитника, а призрак стоял у окна, и зеленый цвет — как плащи и капюшоны ватаги Робин Гуда, который, несмотря на репутацию защитника обездоленных, все же разбойник. Боязнь воров, но не только воров, которые могут проникнуть в дом к двум беззащитным женщинам, но и того вора, который похитил оба сердца и уже не год и не два взимает с них гонорар. Лишив его головы, больная как бы говорит: ты — безголовый, толку от тебя!.. Вспомним также безголовую Венеру Милосскую, а с упоминанием о Венере мы уже повстречались в толковании образа «летающих шаров» — парада планет. Мы снова убеждаемся, что всему виной — Венера, богиня любви.  
Нельзя не обратить внимание на общий мотив обезглавливания в галлюцинациях матери и дочери. Я считаю, что тем самым обе женщины «кастрируют» человека, от которого «потеряли голову» и который подвизался лечить их «проблемы с головой»: так не доставайся же ты никому!  
Золотые шары обозначают, конечно же, дороговизну лечения и догадку больной, что любимый держится при ней токмо благодаря денежным вливаниям с ее стороны. Красный, белый и желтый цвет шаров не случаен. По легенде, архангел Гавриил сплел для богородицы венки из белых, желтых и красных роз. Цвет первых знаменовал радость Марии, вторых — славу, а третьих — страдания. Таким образом больная снова выражает пожелание смерти своей дочери, отождествляя себя с Марией, пережившей своего сына.  
Я порекомендовал Бастинде удалять связки из чакр — нужно было не в ужасе смотреть на «трубочку», ведущую из сердца, а побыстрее ее рвать. Это сложно, связки обычно жесткие и скользкие, выскальзывают, но необходимо было ее выдернуть, прервать контакт».  
Поскольку больная только-только обратилась, больше Юнг ничего сообщить не может, но уже вякает. Он обещал в дальнейших своих публикациях оповещать читателей о прогрессе лечения фрау Бастинды.  
— Понимаешь, Сид, твой Ницше давно покойник, а это — актуально, — попытался объяснить Задгеру Райтлер.  
— Мог он мне хотя бы сообщить, что публикация моего исследования откладывается или вообще отменяется, — страдал Задгер.  
— А зачем, — сказал Тауск, — теперь в движении разброд и шатание. Теперь можно не создавать видимость, что в Цюрихе считаются с нами, фрейдистами.  
— Жди еще год, дядя Сид, — сказал Виттельс. Задгер непримиримо фыркнул и глянул на Адлера с Штекелем, редактировавших «Центральблатт»: не «Ярбухом» единым!  
— А что ж он не толкует локализацию тактильных ощущений, когда бес полз по ноге, — огорчился Ранк и бросился сам толковать: — Обувание — интерполяция погружения в материнское лоно: не только «мама, роди меня обратно!», но и бессознательное представление коитуса, причем обувающаяся идентифицирует себя с мужчиной, ногу, несомненно, с пенисом, т.е. она в бессознательном желает передать своих бесов кавалеру.  
Отто гордо сиял, и апостолы явно развеселились.  
Адлер постучал пальцем по «Ярбуху» и изрек:  
— У женщины заболевание не психическое. Это гельминты. Разные виды гельминтов, круглые, длинные черви, в т.ч. и в мозгу, и в глазах. Они у нее там ползают внутри. Ей надо обращаться не к психиатру, а к паразитологу. Пф! А тем более при том, что у нее и у ее дочери один любовник на двоих! Ха! Тут все понятно. Заражает обеих половым путем, гельминты с током крови разносятся по всему организму.  
Психоаналитики притихли, пораженно глядя на Адлера. Никто бы кроме него не додумался. Фред чопорно продолжал:  
— Реальную причину искать надо, а не выдуманную. Но Юнг же тупой. Он будет ей рассказывать про храм Ганеши, жемчужниц и Жерара де Нерваля, стричь с нее купоны за сеанс ликбеза, а передать ее паразитологу — не додумается.  
Задгер извлек мятый конспект и стал отводить душу, с выражением читая научному собранию неопубликованный некролог:  
— Великий Фридрих Ницше писал: «Я сужу по тому, насколько человек, народ в состоянии раскрепостить свои наиболее ужасные влечения и обернуть их себе во благо, избегая гибели от них — а, наоборот, заставляя их плодотворно на себя трудиться». Тем самым провозвещая психоаналитический метод…

* * *

— Я четыре года замужем, поженились по любви и до сих пор любим друг друга, вот только здоровья у меня нет. Забеременеть не могу, хотя я обследовалась — ничего нет, и у мужа — все нормально. Я за семь месяцев исхудала с 70 до 52 кг. Началось это семь месяцев назад. Я почувствовала слабость, затем меня начало колотить, как в лихорадке, появилось головокружение, рвота, тошнота. Все время под левым ребром что-то давит и колотится, как клубок. Немеют руки и ноги. Начинаются спазмы горла, нечем дышать. В больнице специалисты осмотрели, но ничего не обнаружили.  
Я скучала в шкафу, подтянув колени к подбородку. Веселье начнется потом, когда папа начнет эту банальщину превращать в эротические грезы, а пока ему нужно научить страдалицу свободно ассоциировать, и спустя какие-нибудь полгода мы узнаем, какие вытесненные желания прорываются наружу в виде немеющих конечностей и «клубка» под левым ребром — хотя с клубком мне и сейчас все понятно, это «ребенок под сердцем»… Я дожидалась своей очереди, и наконец пришел миг, когда я растянулась на кушетке, папаша уселся у меня в изголовье.  
— А можешь дать мне грибы?  
— Анна! — прыснул отец.  
— Просто дай мне подержать в руке грибы. У меня тогда свободные ассоциации лучше пойдут!  
— На тебе! — и сунул крылатый фаллос. Я стала вертеть муляж в руках — ну конечно, не я первая, кто попросил подержаться, не зря он этот фаллос под рукой держит, не раздеваться же перед каждой.  
— Вот у тебя грибы. У Юнга — святая троица. А у Шандора что? Не знаю, я его догола не раздевала в своих фантазиях. Как-то не доходила. Он мне сначала ужасно не понравился со своей откровенностью, думала — страшненький, потом — нет, не страшненький, он — прикольненький! Он меня, кстати, анализировал смеха ради, и Ранк рядом болтался, он тебе, наверно, уже сказал. — Я не стала говорить, что представляла его с папой. Я знала, что тем самым нарушаю Основное Правило, но не решилась говорить. — Только он изображал Юнга. Шандор, я имею в виду. Спрашивал, зачем я забралась к нему в комнату… Я хотела посмотреть на необрезанный. А там, наверно, как у Томми. Я как-то попыталась у Томми разогнуть щель и спустить его мохнатый препуций, но он мне поцарапал лицо и руки. Софи опять плакала, а мама ей сказала, что если она принесет с улицы кота, она его на помойку выкинет. Мартин — или не он — да все втроем — советовали мне сбежать из дома. Когда я пошутила про Фреда. Не Адлера. — Я опять вспомнила, как представляла Адлера в объятиях Ранка, а потом и папу в них же. Но сейчас эта идея казалась мне такой глупой, что я вновь наступила на горло Основному Правилу. — Они хотели, чтоб я ушла из дома. Ночевала у кого-то из апостолов. В шутку, конечно, но я все поняла. Лишний рот. Относятся ко мне, как к Ранку. Мама как сказала: «Не подходи ко мне, мерзавка, дрянь» — так и до сих пор… Я — лишний ребенок. Мама как-то сказала, что я вообще не должна была рождаться, но папе же гондоны натирают. Так и сказала. Главное, чтоб ЕМУ не натирали. Я боюсь. Он тебе не говорил? Он же — язык как помело.  
— Да он на каждый прыщик: «Ой, ожерелье Венеры!». Он без презерватива на работу не ходит.  
— Стал бы ты дочку доверять тому, который не пользуется… Как Агата. Она ж тоже… ожерелье… — Я вспомнила, как Отто пытался ее анализировать, и меня замучила совесть, что я пренебрегаю Основным Правилом. Потом представила ее разгуливающей рядом с Шандором. В этой ее широкополой шляпе, в развевающемся боа. Он — с сигаретой, оживленный, почти что вприпрыжку. Уже приревновала. Как глупо! — Пусть Агата нам щенка подарит? Пап? Скажи ей.  
— Предпочитаю деньгами, а не щенками брать.  
— Нет, не вместо! В нагрузку! И чего Отто у нее щенка не попросил. Я хотела, чтобы она мне отдала боа. Я знаю, что она мне ничего не должна… чтоб у нее это боа ветром унесло! А я поймаю! И ей не отдам! — Я представила себя завернутой в одно только боа, зажмурившись, на кушетке, только не на папашиной, а на мужниной. — Па-ап! Ты только не обижайся и не смейся, что я сейчас скажу.  
— Моя задача, — вздохнул отец, — толковать. Давать объяснение. Смеяться я уж точно не буду, а насчет обид — уверен, что мне доводилось слышать намного хуже.  
— «Я вам хочу дать по морде, доктор»?  
— Вроде того, — сухо откликнулся он, и я поняла, что открываться он не собирается. Я продолжала:  
— Ранк — это из Ибсена, да? Доктор Ранк. Он же Розенфельд урожденный. Пап. Ты не обижайся, я знаю, что это глупо, но я представляла, насколько ты близок с Отто. И Адлер. Раньше.  
— Когда ты так подумала?  
— Я еще не знала, что он наш брат.  
— Но он ведь давно уже тебе КАК брат. Вошел в нашу семью. Внедрился. Ты заменяла себя — им. Потому что он — как ты — нелюбимый — всеми, кроме меня — некрасивый, но умненький продолжатель моего дела. Ты представляла его со мной — что именно мы делали?  
— Что ты его, — я так покраснела, что заболели налитые кровью глаза, — поимел.  
— И Адлер?  
— Смешно тебе? Какая я озабоченная дурочка, да?  
— Кстати, обрати внимание. Ты однажды представила себе Адлера, что ты якобы пришла к нему и рассказала о своих Эдиповских фантазиях. Ты должна была рассказать мне. Вместо меня ты представила Адлера. Ты соединила маму с Фредом. Теперь ты видишь Адлера с Ранком в постели. Улавливаешь тенденцию?  
— Я идентифицирую Адлера и тебя? Папа, я тебя люблю, а Адлер мне не нравится, нисколечко!  
— Сознательно не нравится, — фыркнул отец, — а бессознательному твоему очень даже подходит.  
— Получается, я такая развратная и всех хочу. Страстно и беззаветно — любого, кто на расстоянии метра.  
— А что? Все, между прочим, неглупые, интеллигентные мужчины. Врачи. Не заводчане с перегаром и трауром под ногтями. Почему они не могут тебе все одновременно нравиться, начиная с меня? На тебя давит общественная моногамная мораль? Вопиюще лицемерная. Невозможно желать кого-то одного, — он взмахнул сигарой, — невозможно! Мы просто выдаем действительное за желаемое, потому что не каждый идет навстречу нашим порывам.  
Пусть лучше папа думает, что я неровно дышу и к Адлеру тоже, — чем заподозрит, что я считаю Адлера умнее его. Я сейчас это поняла. Среди психоаналитиков одно только предположение об органической патологии, вызывающей галлюцинации, показалось мне неслыханным достижением, хотя я знала, что еще на заре папашиной карьеры подоплеку психических расстройств искали в патологиях и дисфункциях мозга — и не находили. Я вспомнила, что на страницах «Толкования сновидений» папа признавался, что лечил от «истерии» людей, страдавших на самом деле дизентерией и… надо перечитать… и какой-то другой самой что ни на есть непридуманной хворью. Но Адлер со своими «гельминтами» сказал как будто новое и свежее слово в затхлом болотце психоанализа. Он вообще видит корень всех душевных недугов — в соматических болезнях, не нынешних — так в детских. Зафиксировалось травмирующее воспоминание о детской болезни — и сейчас жить не дает, зудит в бессознательном: я хилый, я плюгавый, я ни на что не способен, кроме как болеть. Удобно устроился. Я знаю, как его высказывания раздражают папу — Адлер облегчил себе жизнь, отринув щекотливые расспросы о сексуальности. И неуклонно оспаривает папин метод, точнее, признает его подходящим только для папиной целевой аудитории — домохозяек.  
— Что ты приумолкла? — Он явно гордился, что выловил из моего бессознательного что-то новое и неожиданное.  
— Я думаю… — Мне нужно было срочно придумать, что сказать. — Ты бы простил Юнга?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Я вспомнила, что ты его не осаживал, когда он поливал тебя грязью. Ты был готов его простить, ты как будто не мог на него держать зла. Я знаю, что ты его любил. Твой принц. Ты хочешь, чтобы он перед тобой извинился? Ты бы принял? Ты же принял, когда к тебе приполз Ранк.  
— Любил… — тихо и горько передразнил отец. — Анна, мы здесь кого анализируем, тебя или меня?  
— Так я и думаю, что ты очень мягкий человек и как мне с тобой повезло, что ты у меня есть! Если бы у меня был злобный психоаналитик, вроде дядьки Задгера или Хичмана, я вообще не понимаю, как можно им во всем признаваться! А тебе — можно! И Шандор тоже такой, он вот подкупает своей открытостью, ты все же более сдержанный, но ты же мне не зря его подогнал, он — как ты, но в гротескном варианте. Ласковый. Передаешь меня… Я подумала, как бы меня Юнг отхлестал, если бы он… Нет, он не стал бы даже руку поднимать, словами бы опустил и своим надменным видом, свысока, превосходством. Чванство, богатство. Не обижайся на меня. Ты же сказал — говорить все, что я думаю. Ты влюбился в него, несмотря… Я понимаю. Он меня тоже восхищает — как тонко и изящно он интерпретирует эту ахинею, что больные несут, не впечатляется, в душу себе не впускает, но запоминает и так холодно дает блестящее объяснение, очень уж заумное, правда, но у него получается. Я сидела там в гостинице, когда ты тусовался с мужиками, и думала, что ты никогда не… что я тебя люблю, а ты меня — нет. Я уже не надеялась, что когда-нибудь ты сделаешь это со мной. Ты мне объяснил про Эдипов комплекс, ты сказал, что это должно быть и это нормально, и как будто самоустранился, ограничившись объяснением. Я стала с этим жить, а ты вел себя, как ни в чем ни бывало. Я думала, что такой удобный случай, а ты меня не замечаешь. Ты бы хотел, чтобы с тобой была не я, а он. Карл. Которого ты хочешь простить, но он теперь твой враг. Ты его очень сильно любишь? Больше, чем меня!  
Отец молчал. Я представила себе его лицо — сухой, грустный взгляд, он крутит перстень на пальце, сложив руки у подбородка. Меня кольнула совесть.  
— Прости меня. За Карла… Я не подумала, как тебе больно. Прости! Я просто хотела, чтобы ты любил только меня. Не кого-то еще. Тут полно народу, а я хочу, чтобы никого не было, только ты и я. Я тебя очень мало вижу. Ты все время занят. У тебя уже все растрачено на твоих больных, на апостолов, на студентов, на друзей, на тетку мою, на всех домочадцев, а тут я со своей любовью. С глупой, неуместной, ненужной! С лишней любовью. Ты сейчас думаешь, что зря мне уступил?  
— Я так не думаю, — тихо сказал отец и погладил меня по голове. Я благодарно повернулась, прижалась щекой к его ладони и поцеловала его пальцы.  
— Нет, — шепнула я, держа его руку у губ, — ты просто говоришь, чтобы я отстала. Меня же вообще не должно было быть. Я должна отсюда уйти. Но идти мне некуда, Тилли совершенно права, говоря, что, пока Ранк не выучится, у нас приданого не будет, и мы будем пылиться и коченеть тут. Тем более, следом за ним и мальчикам поступать надо. Шандор совершенно не обязан меня дожидаться, у него там — разнообразие!

* * *

— Ты можешь выключить свет?  
— Не спится.  
— А я спать хочу!  
— Накройся с головой одеялом.  
Почему я не могу уйти в спальню к отцу? Он же после полуночи ложится, сейчас у него в комнате все равно никого нет. А я воюю с Софи за право читать «Ярбух».  
Я выключила свет и подумала, что все папашины чувствования — это сплошные переносы. Он полюбил Карла за то, что тот напомнил ему дядю Флисса, его самую большую любовь. Он сам так сказал. Оба — моложе, богаче (за счет выгодной женитьбы) и эрудированнее папы. А когда отец наказывал меня на Песах, он наверняка хотел наказать Ранка, другого провинившегося ребенка. Отто застукал его с Дианой, еще и всю семейку с собой привел. Отто по-настоящему виноват, а что сделала я? Только фантазировала и призналась в этом сестричкам! Надо сделать вывод: болтать языком о фантазиях — более наказуемо, чем реальные действия!  
Я зажмурилась и стала представлять, чем мог бы закончиться сегодняшний анализ.  
Я высвобождаю грибы из-под ткани, зажмуриваюсь, провожу полуоткрытыми губами по мягкой сморщенной коже мошонки, трусь щеками, лбом, подбородком, закрытыми веками — до чего нежное — захватываю в рот оба яйца по очереди. Член в волосах, трущийся об голову, постукивающий в щеку, тыкающийся мне в губы. «Ням-ням, грибы», — бормочу я, целую головку и открываю рот. Обхватываю губами головку и посасываю, ощупывая языком дырочку, и начинаю как бы в шутку громко причмокивать. Внутри у меня мерная пульсация, и я нахожу пальцем вход и вгоняю палец в себя, жалея, что нет второго члена. Я бы хотела, чтобы их было несколько, чтобы они поглаживали меня по спине, по бедру, по плечам — одновременно. Это же сколько надо народу! — Поняла, это отголосок штекелевского рассказа о черной мессе юнгианцев. Мы с папой тогда посмеялись, и я выбросила эту историю из головы, даже не пытаясь представить воочию, как меня зарежут на алтаре, и моя кровь будет стекать на голое тело Юнга, лежащего у подножия. Свита Карла, окружающая стол для жертвоприношений, в руках — горящие свечи, все голые, с волосатыми ногами и животами, свисающими «грибами», в звериных масках — козлиные рожи с рогами и бородами, свиные рыла, волчьи пасти. На шеях болтаются амулеты.  
Я обеими руками обнимаю подушку и проваливаюсь в сон без сновидений.


	17. Купидон

Отец вел себя, как будто ничего не произошло. После приема и в перерывах у него ежедневно болтались если не апостолы, так прочие его знакомые, или же он уносился — если не по работе, так по гостям или питейным заведениям. Все как обычно. На анализ у него не оставалось времени. Получается, это на раз — тепло и тяжесть его тела на мне, моя рука в его волосах, где осталось уже немного черноты — это больше не повторится? А на что я надеялась? Это для меня событие, а для него — как выкурить сигару, обычное дело. Пациентки в очередь выстраиваются. Что я могу ему дать, кто я такая? Ему не интересно!  
Каждый вечер я порывалась прокрасться к нему в спальню — пусть он ничего со мной делать не будет, но хотя бы пусть разрешит забраться под одеяло, обнимет, и так я засну. Но я не шла к нему, опасаясь, что он выставит меня за дверь, и тогда я не выдержу, разревусь на всю квартиру и во всем признаюсь Софи. Просто из-за того, что она окажется рядом. Что может быть глупее желания признаться Софи! Сестричка меня уже раз сдала, то ли Матильде, то ли папику, но у него ведь оказалась информация от обеих сестер.  
Я каждый миг напряженно ждала какого-то знака внимания от отца, какого-то ласкового взгляда, мимолетного прикосновения. Вот у Шандора это получалось как бы невзначай, но многозначительно, даже если он разыгрывал интерес (а я уверена, что он разыгрывал), но не ленился. Мой же папаша не одаривал меня даже мимолетными знаками внимания. Это из-за глаз родственников? Лучше я буду думать, что из-за глаз, чем мрачно признавать: я ему просто не интересна. Где у папаши написано, что совместное проживание с родственниками вовсе не притупляет сексуальное влечение к ним? Якобы привычка не расхолаживает. Наверно, это ДО секса. Как только он произошел — остывание моментальное. Нет что бы в дверях потрогать за попу или спину, как Шандор. Так ведь и он тоже обленится, когда станет моим мужем, конечно же. Он ко мне привыкнет. Так, где это написано у папы? В «Трех очерках»? Сейчас найду и ткну ему под нос, чтоб у него слово с делом не расходилось!  
Я двинулась к папаше в кабинет. Он сидел, уткнувшись в свои бумаги, окутанный густыми клубами дыма, и форточка открытая не помогала.  
— Папа, а где твои «Три очерка»? — шкодливым голоском пропищала я.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Это там ты оспариваешь, что вот говорят, мол, люди живут вместе со своими родственниками, они к ним привыкли, и поэтому родственники их абсолютно не возбуждают? А ты возражаешь, что еще как возбуждают, несмотря на длительное совместное проживание.  
— Во-первых, в «Трех очерках» ничего подобного точно нет. Это цитата из Эллиса, а зачитывал я ее и возмущался — на заседании, тогда ты слышала, скорее всего. Совсем забыла, о чем в этих «Очерках» речь идет? Ай-яй-яй! — съязвил папенька, и я поняла, что сейчас он всучит мне книжку и отправит изучать, аки катехизис. Чтобы я сегодня от него отстала.  
— Нет так нет, — сказала я нескрываемо обиженным голосом, — тогда я спать пойду.  
Хотелось добавить: «Но если вдруг тебе кое-чего захочется, пусть не сегодня… когда-нибудь… потом… то не иди, пожалуйста, к тетке, тетка уже получила… много… достаточно! Позови МЕНЯ!»  
Но он не спешил меня звать, предпочитая проводить время с чужими людьми или собственными бумагами. Впрочем, через два дня я побывала с отцом в университете, в главном корпусе, а не на кафедре психиатрии, как раньше. Старинное здание, высоченные потолки, огромные лестницы. Лекционный зал амфитеатром. Чужие взрослые люди, шушукающиеся, хихикающие. Еще лет шесть — и я буду сидеть в этом же лекционном зале не в качестве гостьи, приведенной дочери преподавателя, а как одна из студентов — этих ужасно взрослых и серьезных ребят, которые наверняка — все или почти все — уже подрабатывают. Вернувшись домой, папаша немедленно заперся в кабинете, у него — рукописи, из-под двери стелются клубы дыма, здорово напугавшие Лену, когда она только устроилась к нам на работу. Подумала, пожар. Так и сидел до ночи, как и всегда: он ложится спать позже всех.  
Остальные уже спали или делали вид. Софи уткнулась лицом в подушку, у нее сон крепкий, кончик одеяла свисал до пола.  
Отец меня так наказывает. Его наказание превратилось в подарок к Песаху, и теперь у него другая тактика. Лучше я буду так думать, чем мрачно констатировать: ему все равно.  
Я шмыгнула носом от обиды. Лучше бы отлупил, и больно, чем этот наплевательский вид. Тогда я ему «изменю». Чем еще мне ему отомстить?  
Сначала я попыталась рекрутировать для этой цели Шандора, но он бы точно отказался. Он, должно быть, нежный и ласковый. Я бы объяснила ему, что мне нравится, когда меня наказывают. Я стояла на коленях в черной шелковой комбинации до середины бедра. Я задрала комбинацию сзади и попросила меня отхлестать. Он сел рядом, пошлепал ладонью по ягодице.  
«Нет, не в шутку, не слегка. По-настоящему».  
«Я не могу. Рука не поднимется».  
«Ты не ладонью, тебе больно будет. Возьми ремень и бей со всей силы».  
«Да ты что…»  
Я представила себя в его объятиях, на спине, и в ужасе увидела, что ноги у меня отрублены чуть ниже колена. Я обвивала его ногами, пыталась закинуть ему на плечи — бесполезно, моих ступней не было, я упорно видела себя с культями.  
А вот Юнг больше подходит. Этот бы меня отхлестал безжалостно. Я представила себя на краю его кушетки, обтянутой белой кожей. Я полулежала, свесив задницу с края и разбросав ноги в стороны, совсем раскрытая, как у гинеколога. Я удивилась, почему не стою на коленях, чтобы он выпорол меня — по спине, плечам и попе. Мммм. Мне захотелось погладить себя по спине. Я чуть было не застонала в голос, отметив биение внизу живота; вскоре я почувствовала, что сокращаются мышцы обоих моих отверстий. Ну, и где Юнг? Выпорет ли он меня? Тут же я «увидела» Карла — как ни странно, в пиджаке-галстуке. Чванный, с металлически-холодным взглядом, не скажу — злобным, нет, совершенно бессердечным, он сурово поигрывал — не бутафорской папкиной плеткой, а настоящим кнутом, правда, поменьше, чем у извозчиков, но все равно внушительным. Он что, по лицу меня ударит или по груди, которая у меня не растет? По животу? Почему я сижу перед ним раскрытая? Он возбужден, кстати? Я опустила глаза, но не смогла определить, есть ли у него в штанах эрекция. В этот момент он с размаху ударил меня кнутом по передку. Я оглушительно заорала.  
Я чуть было не вскрикнула — здесь и сейчас — и мне захотелось зажать себе рот рукой от потрясения. Я чувствовала, как набухло и стало влажным пульсирующее влагалище.  
Я продолжала наблюдать за собой и Юнгом. Обнаружила, что руки мои привязаны, разведены в стороны, пропущены под задранными коленями, и запястья зафиксированы. Я прекращаю орать, громко дышу разинутым ртом и умоляю его широко открытыми блестящими глазами: еще. Он огрел меня второй раз. Я ерзала перед ним. Две красные полосы-ссадины на влажных распахнутых складках между ног. Горящие глаза, дрожь, вздымающаяся грудь. Холодный воздух омывает ссадины. Я жду. Свист кнута. Приходит третий удар. Я ору, извиваюсь, улыбаюсь искусанными губами, со смесью кокетства и безумия строю ему глазки. Войди, войди, войди в меня. Карл прижимает ко входу рукоятку кнута, вгоняет на сантиметр. Я дрожу, облизываю полуоткрытые губы, смотрю на него блестящими пустыми глазами, то ли дерзко, то ли с мольбой. Он обвязывает кнут у меня вокруг шеи. Рукоятка, только что побывавшая во мне — неглубоко, на сантиметр — черная — свисает по моей груди и животу, как разрезает мое тело пополам, вертикально. Юнг раздевается. Святая троица — куда мощнее, крупнее, чем у папы, и кожа там более светлая. Крупная розовая головка. Я хочу обхватить ее губами, так же, как мое влагалище начало принимать рукоятку кнута. Если он позволит мне захватить в рот его член — какой красивый, крепкий, я пожираю его взглядом — я разрешу ему глубже всадить в меня кнут. Мои половые губы саднят, горят огнем. Я призывно облизываюсь и поднимаю взгляд. Доверит ли он мне?.. Крупное, сильное, белое тело. Я поднимаю взгляд по его животу, рукам, груди. Широкая кость, ни одного лишнего килограмма, но и худощавым его не назвать. Сложен идеально, признаю я. Ловлю ртом воздух и жду.  
Он пристраивается ко мне, и я чувствую опаленными губами прикосновение его ствола, головку, вонзающуюся во вход — я уже и не надеялась. Я прогибаюсь назад и принимаю его, закрываю глаза, блаженно улыбаюсь. Боль остается извне, на обожженных кнутом губах. Как плотно он заполняет меня изнутри, и как туго мое влагалище его обтягивает — ему должно понравиться — и как часто и мерно оно пульсирует, сжимая его член. Рукоятка кнута в такт его толчкам мерно ударяется об мой живот. Я слышу его громкое дыхание сквозь стиснутые зубы. Только наши гениталии соприкасаются.  
На секунду меня кольнуло чувство вины — между первым и вторым ударом — что я зашла в своих фантазиях слишком далеко. Чем дальше я представляла, как Юнг меня имеет, тем более ослабевало возбуждение, и вскоре я совершенно остыла. Я представила, что стою на коленях и целую юнговскую святую троицу. Вернулось слабое тянущее ощущение. Я подумала, насколько несбыточно то, что я только что себе рисовала: не только удары, но и сама по себе близость с Карлом. В голове прозвучал негромкий голос (Карла ли?): «Проститутка». Спокойная констатация факта, без гнева и осуждения. Конечно, я на самом деле не хочу, чтобы мужики меня били, — сказала я себе, — я же понимаю, что заплачу от боли, страха и унижения. Папашкины удары по силе были — как если бы он ударил меня одним пальцем, плашмя, и то слегка. И вряд ли Карл — реальный Карл — стал бы кого-то бить. Он бы не снизошел, не опустился. Он, наоборот, старается убежать от приземленной обыденности, изощренно нагромождая лабиринты непредсказуемых толкований, вычерчивая завитки паутины. Какой он, должно быть, сильный, и какой хрупкой я была бы в его руках, если бы он позволил мне себя обнять и ощупать мышцы. Не то что Шанди, немного рыхлый, уже начавший оплывать. Разве я кого-то предаю? Кому от этого плохо? Кто-то узнает, о чем я думаю? Я не верю, что Софи сейчас снюсь я и Юнг. Я ощупывала свои холодные пальцы. «Зайди ко мне в каюту, Карлуша». О чем фантазировал отец, оставаясь один и слыша плеск волн, в душной каюте, оставив за дверью ночное звездное небо над лайнером? Крепкие мужские объятия, а не то извращение, которое я придумала себе. И на лице Карла не было садистской радости, нет. Только ледяной холод. Он снизошел ко мне, маленькой, грязной, способной вызвать только чувство гадливости. Мне должно быть стыдно. Я должна хотеть нежности, объятий, поцелуев, а не кнутов и бездушного совокупления без ласк. И понимать, что в реальности — эта фантазия так далеко отстоит от реальности, как умник Карл от извозчичьего кнута! — я же не собираюсь никого просить: «Дорогой, избей меня до полусмерти!» — тем более, по самым чувствительным частям тела! Придется все рассказать папе, я не понимаю, почему я, представив себя занимающейся любовью с Шандором, увидела культи вместо ног. Я наказываю себя за желание, чтобы меня ласкало сразу несколько членов — как в моей предыдущей фантазии? Причем я даже не удосужилась придумать, чьих. Как те бестелесные пенисы, которые мне мерещились в пустой комнате, да и не в пустой, если мама и тетя были рядом, я тоже «видела» полупрозрачные члены, опускающиеся в чашки и елозящие по моим щекам.  
Я провалилась в сон.  
Я спускаюсь по улице, вымощенной брусчаткой, со старинными зданиями, мимо кинотеатра. Со мной Шандор. Зайдя за кинотеатр, там, где пожарная лестница, мы занимаемся любовью, я вижу, что у него подстрижен лобок и оттуда исходит мерзкий запах. У меня четверо детей, черненькие мальчик и девочка — от Шандора, рыженькие мальчик и девочка — от Карла. Мы находимся в огромном — «господском»! — доме, слишком большом для психоаналитика с его скромными доходами. Такой особняк может быть разве что у Юнга. Или же нас кто-то нанял, как тот чикагский миллионер — Юнга. Но дом какой-то пустоватый, не забитый мебелью и безделушками. Я одеваю детей к Рождеству, но в траур, у девочек и у меня самой глаза густо подведены темным. Все проникнуто тревожным настроением, у всего семейства мрачные физии, особенно у Шандора (он знает, что двое детей — от Юнга; я ему только что сказала), все в черном, за окном снег и горные пики. Мы идем на рождественский бал (кажется, в том же доме), и там гибнут люди: то ли пожар, то ли растрескались и рухнули стены. Только одного болезненного ребенка кто-то вынес, посадив на плечи, из бального зала.  
— Анна, что ты пишешь?  
— Сон. Приснился сон, первый раз за год.  
— Про что? — Софи натягивала чулки, я не вставала с постели, опираясь на локоть, и корявым почерком конспектировала сновидение.  
— У меня четверо детей. Двое от Шандора, двое от Карла.  
— Проститутка.  
— Почему?  
— Рассказать тебе заплесневелый анекдот про хороший ключ и плохой замок?  
— Во-первых, это не замок…  
Софи выскочила за дверь и успела занять очередь в туалет. Чтобы не дожидаться перед клозетом (все равно я сегодня туда последняя), я поплелась на кухню.  
— Мама, а мне приснилось, что у меня четверо детей, двое от Ференци, двое от Юнга…  
— А кто их будет кормить! Целых четверо! От мужчин, из которых никто не является твоим мужем! Где вы будете жить!  
— Мама, это же сон! К сновидениям нельзя подходить с той же меркой, как к бодрственному мышлению, это же совсем другой уровень сознания! Ну почему вы все про сон говорите, как про реальность!

* * *

На кушетке разлеглась фрау под пятьдесят.  
— Доктор, тело у меня мерзнет, в позвоночнике как будто лед находится, головные боли, глаза плохо видят, болят суставы, комок к горлу поднимается, начинаются спазмы, даже вода не проходит. В одно время я сильно поправилась, а потом высохла, потом стала пухнуть, с правой стороны позвоночника появилась шишка, и она сильно меня беспокоит. Когда болит, то сильно тянет ногу и бедро. Когда себя плохо чувствовала, обращалась к врачу, она мне делала массаж. Дома мне постоянно снятся кошмарные сны, чуть что — начинаю плакать, нервы мои никуда не годны. Ночью я просыпаюсь от шепота, кто-то зовет меня по имени.  
— Насчет шишки вам что сказали? — сухо осведомился отец. — Это может быть грыжа или липома.  
Папаша старательно осматривал болезную, приговаривая: «Тут больно? А тут?».  
Комок в горле, соображала я в своем уютном шкафу. Globus hystericus, я даже знаю, как это по-латыни называется. В свое время, когда прихожанка будет морально подготовлена, папик ей растолкует, что этот «комок» означает подавленное желание орального секса.  
— А кошмарные сны, — тем временем говорил папа, — это весьма важный инструмент в познании вашего бессознательного. Вы будете их для меня записывать и всякий раз мне рассказывать, когда вам что-нибудь приснится. Именно сновидения — а не слова — правдиво отображают внутренний мир человека, именно в сновидениях раскрываются все тайные желания и отношения к окружающему миру. При условии надлежащего их истолкования, конечно же, а не восприятия их в лоб, как есть. И тогда мы с вами поймем, какие именно побуждения вашего бессознательного вызывают у вас эти недуги! После того же, как мы их выявим, дело за малым.  
Вот мне и интересно, почему в сновидении, которое начиналось так банально и в открытую исполняло желание («аж орет», сказал бы папа), в конце мы все погибли. Какой зловещий смысл стоит за словами «Они жили счастливо и умерли в один день»! Неужели я наказываю себя за адюльтер? Причем я не помню, либо мы все сгорели вместе с хозяевами особняка и гостями рождественского бала, либо на нас крыша рухнула. Так и есть, наказываю: и пожар у нас означает стрррасть, и раздавливание — символ коитуса, и стены растрескались, трещина символизирует. А спасся только мой сыночек от Юнга, вовремя вытащенный за двери каким-то мужиком. И не зря мое бессознательное выбрало именно Рождество. Елка символизирует. Запретный плод, юнговский. Вычурная, изукрашенная елка, как его извилистые умопостроения. И Рождество — день рождения (я родила детей от Юнга).  
Когда страдалица разуплотнилась, папаша позвонил Лене и попросил сделать ему парочку бутербродов. Как только Лена унеслась на кухню, я приоткрыла дверцу шкафа, выглянула и пропищала:  
— А у меня четверо детей…  
Я изложила сон.  
— Ну, символами-то не увлекайся. — Отец цедил белое вино, разведенное водой.  
— Но ты сам говорил, что пожар символизирует, и лестница символизирует, хотя мне не понятно, почему, но ты так сказал. Мне приснилось потому, что так сказал папа, — промяукала я. — Если бы я не знала, мне бы и в голову не пришло. А так — я своими глазами видела этот кинотеатр, там пожарная лестница, и вот я вижу, что мы с Шандором туда зашли — и, возле этой лестницы… Мерзкий запах — это я опасаюсь, что он болен чем-то нехорошим. Тут все понятно. Я только не понимаю, зачем я ему сказала, что младшие — от Юнга.  
— Все равно в финале очень уж кровожадно. Себя ты наказала, сама знаешь за что. Шандора — за то, что он тебя во сне заразил.  
Вот почему я рассказала ему о происхождении младших детей, поняла я. Я мстила. Папа тем временем говорил:  
— А хозяев особняка и гостей? Это ведь все незнакомые тебе люди. Подумай.  
— Если бы там были Карл и его свита, — осенило меня, — то было бы все понятно: они же якобы собирались принести меня в жертву на черной мессе. Но я подразумевала Карла и его людей, да? А они не присутствуют, потому что я знаю, что про мессу дядька Штекель взял из головы. Шуточки. Но я вечером думала, что было бы, если бы они в самом деле меня вытащили и распяли там на алтаре…  
— Вот так и вспоминается штекелевское утверждение, что за каждым сном стоит страх смерти. Насчет прям каждого я бы не стал утверждать, но здесь…  
Меня как окатило холодной водой. Я наконец поняла, что ему не интересно.

* * *

Контрольное сочинение по французскому «Я думаю о будущем».  
А я о нем думаю? Мы как бы решили, что я выйду замуж, ключевое слово «как бы», ибо то, что могло бы стать моим приданым, пойдет Отто Ранку на учебу. Что старший сын для него важнее младшей дочери, я уже убедилась. И дороже во всех смыслах. Инцестный сын, поправилась я. Если я выйду замуж, я никуда не буду поступать? Все будет, как решит супруг? У которого, скорее всего, не найдется денег. И, соответственно, никаким психоаналитиком я не стану, нужно же хоть какое-то образование, вот как тот же Ранк: в мед он не пойдет, перепугался, но диплом ему необходим для солидности. Нет, я все же не понимаю! Отец соблазнил меня, чтобы не давать мне приданое, чтобы я не рвалась из дома к Шандору — за его запретным плодом. Взамен папа дал мне свой. Это ясно. Но почему тогда он больше меня к себе не подпускает? Если он взялся выполнять эти функции… Наверно, просто устает. Я все время забываю, что это у меня свободного времени много, только уроки — и все, я ведь и гулять не хожу. Я — эгоистка.  
— Фрейд, что ты там мечтаешь? — прикрикнула фрау Кольвиц.  
— Я думаю. О будущем.  
Даже никто не захихикал. Все сосредоточенно строчили. Я решила сделать вид, что тоже пишу сочинение, склонилась и медленно вывела: «Я думаю о будущем». Я потянулась вперед и заглянула в тетрадь сидевшей впереди Саскии.  
«Я думаю о будущем нашей Земли! Смог заволакивает улицы городов, фабричные трубы черным дымом застилают солнечный свет, охотники уничтожают целые популяции, заводы сливают промышленные отходы в замусоренные реки! Я хочу, чтобы Земля была цветущим садом, чтобы животные жили в естественной среде, а не только в зоопарках и на фермах, как мясо…»  
Тут она заметила, что я подглядываю, и загородила своим телом мне видимость. Я обернулась и успела прочитать вверх ногами, что Вальтраут выводит свои мечты о лете. Она одарила меня гневным взглядом и закрыла рукой свою писанину. Мне даже стыдно стало. Саския воспарила умом, рассуждает о безжалостном человечестве, терзающем планету, сообразила, что учительнице понравится, а я, узколобая, вижу только собственные кухонные перспективы.  
«Я думаю о будущем молодой науки психоанализа. Психоаналитический метод — новейшее слово в решении проблем людей, не находящих общего языка с окружающими, имеющих застарелые конфликты в семье, страдающих разнообразными неврозами — но психоанализ отнюдь не ограничивается лечением психически больных. Пройти психоанализ полезно и так называемым здоровым людям для лучшего и более полного раскрытия своих способностей и правильного применения их на пути к успешной социальной адаптации. Психоанализ помогает пациенту свои слабости и пороки превратить в достоинства, преодолеть свои страхи и чувство вины, снять неуверенность в себе…»

* * *

Пока мы с Софи разувались и пристраивали свои пальто на вешалку, появился папа с двумя незнакомыми мне мужиками. Донеслось, как он произносит, размахивая сигарой:  
— …пошли в храм Минервы, Минерва — это, конечно, богиня любви.  
— Папа, как тебе не стыдно! — ахнула Софи. — Минерва не может быть богиней любви, это богиня-воительница! Вооруженные богини — Минерва, Диана — это одинокие женщины!  
— Они сами с мечом и стрелами, всех мужиков распугают, — добавила я.  
Я взмахнула воображаемым мечом, Софи натянула несуществующий лук, и мы вприпрыжку унеслись вверх по лестнице.  
— Да знаю я, — пристыженно крикнул папа. — Но для меня Минерва — богиня любви, потому что на ступенях ее храма был мой лучший поцелуй…  
«С теткой? — заинтересовалась я. — С дядей Флиссом?»  
Папашины гости осклабились, мужик с бакенбардами заявил, что жаждет увидеть знаменитую кушетку и коллекцию древностей, и все трое понесли свои бутылки в папины личные владения.  
Софи кинула свой портфель в кресло.  
— Я думаю, какая глупость, что амазонки отрезали одну грудь. Как грудь может мешать стрелять из лука? — Она снова натянула воображаемую тетиву и изрекла: — Нужен настоящий. Мальчики пытались сделать, у них ничего не получилось, но они тогда мелкие были.  
— А я не помню, — через силу проскрипела я.  
— Надо походить по магазинам, может, найдем фирменный.  
Меня кольнула злость. У Софи найдутся денежки и на фирменный лук. Фотоаппарат ей папик все-таки купил.  
— А где ты найдешь щит с головой Медузы Горгоны, для меня?  
— Ага, ты — Минерва.  
— Ранк как-то раз сказал, что папа — Юпитер, а я — Минерва. В смысле, рожденная из головы… продолжательница научного труда! Какая метафора! А ты — Диана, потому что с луком.  
Конечно, не как та Диана, с которой мы застукали папу. Тогда Дианой должна быть я.  
У Софи слово с делом не расходилось. Легко осуществлять все свои капризы, когда есть карманные денежки. Она созвонилась с какой-то девочкой и унеслась искать себе лук — даже и не подумав, что компанию ей могла бы составить я.

* * *

— Анна? Уроки делаешь? Твой папа просит тебя зайти. Ну, как освободишься.  
Лена прикрыла дверь в нашу комнату. Я все бросила и вприпрыжку вбежала в папкин кабинет, закрыла за собой дверь и села на кушетку, теребя застежки платья и выжидательно глядя на отца. Он молча покачал головой.  
— А когда? — шепнула я.  
— Аннерль, — напомнил папаша, — во сне твои дети погибают. — Он поднял мою голову за подбородок, и у меня на долю секунды мелькнула смехотворная мысль, что сейчас поцелует — надежда, скорее, несбыточное желание. — В сновидении ты об этом подумала. В бодрствовании зачем подавляешь?  
А что, в отчаянии подумала я, может, в Италию тогда съезжу. Как тетя. Меня кольнула совесть — глупо же завидовать женщине, переживающей такую боль, расплату за папкино внимание… Пожалуй, оно того стоит, упорно думала я, несмотря на самоукор и попытки пробудить голос разума. Мы тогда будем с папой действительно вдвоем, не так, как на конференции, когда он не отходил от иногородних соратников, и если бы не Шандор и Отто — спасибо Шандору — я бы тосковала одна в номере, куда отец приходил только переночевать — сны свои посмотреть! — даже не подумав прикоснуться ко мне хоть пальцем.  
Да, а мои дети? Разве мне не жаль нерожденных детей? Я постаралась вспомнить свое потомство из сна. Они стояли, как фарфоровые куклы, все четверо, одетые в траур, девочки с густо подведенными глазами на злых личиках, мальчики с озлобленными рожицами, хрупкие, бледные, собирающиеся на свое последнее Рождество. А если у меня их не будет, совсем не будет, как у Матильды — я вспомнила предупреждение сестры: «Никогда не делай первый аборт!». Я тогда хотела придраться ко грамматике, но промолчала, я ведь все равно поняла, что она имела в виду, и бестактно это — придираться к словам, когда женщину заставили прервать беременность, чтобы лечиться от всего-всего-всего, а потом еще и огорошили, что детей больше не будет. Интересно, она думала, что лучше было бы родить насквозь больного ребенка, чем остаться бездетной?  
Я и не подумала, что гибель детей в сновидении отображает мое опасение повторить судьбу Тилли.  
А зачем тогда ты меня совратил, хотела спросить я. Чтобы потом побольнее ударить? Подумай об абортах, дурёха — так? Теперь будем прикрываться предостережениями о возможной беременности! «Почему ты тогда меня совратил?» — «Потому что ты сама хотела». — «А ты думал, разок отстреляешься, и я прекращу хотеть?»  
Я плаксиво сказала:  
— Это же как сладкое. Дал одну конфетку на Песах и думает, что хватит с девочки, слишком жирно для девочки? Но почему? Чем девочка плохая?  
— У девочки может развиться кариес, и ее поведут к стоматологу.  
— А если коронку на зуб надевать?  
Папаша неистово захохотал. Отсмеявшись, он сообщил:  
— А «коронки» натирают. Очень неудобно. Очень. Ты просто не знаешь.  
— Т.е. девочка не плохая? Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы девочка попала к страшному врачу?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы самым страшным врачом, который портит девочке зубки, был я.  
— Ты не страшный врач. — Я улыбалась на 52 зуба. — Ты хороший.  
Вид у него был «суховатый и деловитый», как с экзальтированной пациенткой. Мне показалось, что я налетела на стену — я летела, раскрыв объятия, и бум! — бетонная стенка. Да за что же ты меня так наказываешь?  
— Итак, для чего я тебя позвал. Послушай, что твой суженый пишет.

Великий Учитель!  
Вы, конечно, видели свежий «Ярбух», со статьей на 35-й странице! Мне-то сразу стало все ясно! Знаете, кто такая «Бастинда»? Это — Гизела! Она меня предала! Ведь сколько сил я потратил на эту семейку. Сколько лет уже я их окучиваю. Я получил подлый удар в спину. Я же смеха ради ей рассказал про Юнга с его побасенками, какой он маг и экзорцист, чтобы она тоже посмеялась! Учитель! Вы представляете, сколько бабок у этой гнусной Гизелы. Я же хотел отблагодарить и вас, с другой стороны, воспользоваться вашей же помощью, поскольку я с ней не справляюсь. И вот мы, терпящие финансовый кризис, можно сказать, фиаско, одураченные этой ведьмой, этой тучей, которая пролилась золотым дождем, но не на наши головы. Незаслуженно обойденные, обворованные этим мошенником Юнгом, этим проходимцем от науки, этим коршуном психоаналитических дисциплин. Подозреваю, что моя голубка (Гизела) как раз и направлялась к вам, но по какой-то нелепой случайности была перехвачена лазутчиком. Юнг совершает моцион по вокзалу, подходит к вагонам первого класса, держа на отлете сигару, как коршун, выглядывая, представляясь вашим именем, и заманил ее в фиакр. Подозреваю даже, что он повесил себе на грудь даже табличку с вашей фамилией в толпе встречающих. Подозреваю также, что у него есть лазутчики на вашей почте, и читают корреспонденцию, которую пишу я вам, иначе как объяснить, что она попала не к вам, а в его коршунские лапы. Работник почты прочитал и срочно телефонировал туда, и Юнг примчался в Вену — встречать ее с этой табличкой.

Папаша читал мне письмо. Я съежилась в кресле, подтянув колени к подбородку.  
— Напишу ему, какой вывод сделал Адлер. Пусть в самом деле прогуляется к паразитологу, — проронил папа.  
— Получается, если у него черви копошатся… и мозг разъедают… то уже ничего не будет? Мне нельзя… быть с ним? — Я еле ворочала языком от ужаса.  
— А что, пусть лечится, — глумливо отозвался папачиус.  
— Это лечится?  
Может, у него и нет паразитов, Адлер ведь только предположил. А я перепугалась, словно мне показали результаты обследования.  
— А мне что-нибудь пишет? — еле слышно спросила я.  
— Тебе привет. В постскриптуме.  
Я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось приветами в постскриптумах, не успев начаться. Я оставила папу разбираться с корреспонденцией и поплелась к себе, рассуждая: если его престарелая пассия его «предала», решив лечиться у врага, значит, у меня больше не будет соперницы? Или все начнется сначала, когда она вернется домой, ведь они же из одного города!  
«Теперь ты бросишь Гизелу? Теперь у тебя есть я!»  
«Аннерль, то, что мы сегодня на ужин ели, куплено на деньги Гизелы. А этот диван, на котором мы с тобой спим, купила мне Гизела».  
«Это как в мемуарах Казановы. Ты читал?»  
«Нет».  
«Казанова приходит к девушке, в комнате темно, он шасть руку под одеяло — а там грибы. Выглядывает пацан. Он говорит: «Мамаша, вы чего? У вас голые в одной постели спят!» Мамаша говорит: «А чё? Они же брат и сестра. А мы люди бедные, у нас нет ночнух и мебели лишней». Казанова купил кровать, купил жаровню, в комнате стало тепло, братца вытурил… а с девушкой ему не понравилось, в общем».  
«Денежная пациентка сказала, что хочет меня отблагодарить. Я сказал, что мне нужна такая-то мебель…»  
«Да, я поняла, мне придется тебя делить с богатой старухой».  
«Аннерль, это работа. Давай ты не будешь спрашивать про мою… работу — а я не буду спрашивать, кто это до меня… пробил королевскую дорогу в твое бессознательное».  
«Ты уже сам догадался».  
«Ого!»  
«Тебе обидно?»  
Не представляю, что он может на это сказать. Обидно, как минимум обидно, если я теперь не вызываю у него самого настоящего отвращения. Нельзя признаваться, — похолодев, поняла я. А ему можно трепаться направо и налево? Даже моим братьям и Матильде поведал про свою Гизелу — и если бы у него была одна Гизела… Ему можно, если у холостяка нет любовницы или походов по лупанариям, то это даже странно. Это нам нельзя. Нам можно только пылиться и коченеть в ожидании своего единственного.  
Бум!  
Отворилась дверь. Софи отсоединяла от двери стрелу с резиновой присоской вместо смертоубийственного наконечника.  
— Что ж такой детский? — спросила я.  
— Ну я же никого покалечить не собираюсь. Смотрится по-уродски, да, но такой стрелой максимум синяк набить можно, если в лоб попасть…  
— Скорее, небольшое сотрясеньице мозга!  
— Хотя, если в глаз…  
Софи вручила мне свой лук, встала у меня за спиной и, дирижируя моими руками, стала натягивать.  
— Трудно? А то!  
— Я не могу, — самоустранилась я.  
— Отойди… — Софи стала целиться в дальнюю стену.  
Пускай развлекается. Я поплелась на кухню перехватить какой-нибудь бутерброд, но уловила свое имя и замерла у полуоткрытой двери.  
— Ей кажется, что папа хороший, потому что она плохо его знает. А на самом деле он себялюбивый, эгоистичный, зацикленный, сексуально-озабоченный, необъективный, порочный.  
Я осторожно заглянула в щелочку двери. Тетя красила маме ногти. Мама тем временем горько говорила:  
— Все тратит на себя, на свои наряды, разъезды, сигары «самые лучшие», и на своих приживалов. Если собрать все, что он потратил на коллекцию — разве этого бы не хватило на приданое для дочери?  
— Да, да, конечно, да. Но это же он здесь зарабатывает, и мы не можем заставить его тратить деньги на нас. Он же считается только сам с собою.  
Мама замахала руками, суша лак.  
— Кто там? — Она обернулась на дверь. — Лена, ты?  
— Мам, я перекусить. — Я проникла в кухню и стала намазывать себе бутерброд с сыром. А Софи не принесу, пусть сама себе делает.  
Мама и тетя умолкли и как-то угрюмо, подозрительно отслеживали все мои движения.  
— Анна. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Я пожала плечами и укусила бутерброд.  
— Ты, это… будешь?  
Мама показала мне накрашенные ногти, и мне пришлось скармливать ей бутерброд с руки. Тетя выхватила кусочек сыра, который я отрезала и только-только собиралась положить на хлеб.  
На обоях теперь красовалась ссадина. Трудно было отдирать стрелу с резиновой присоской. Сестричка попыталась заклеить оборвыш своими парадными фото: вот Софи в дамском седле, голубая амазонка, шляпка, перчаточки. Папаша фотографировал. Сказал, что она — настоящая леди, элегантная и похожа на императрицу Сиси. Разве что на раскабаневшую. Другой вариант: Софихен кормит лошадь хлебушком с ладони.  
Поставив лук к стенке, Софи вырезала из картона пару крыльев и старательно обклеивала их ватой.  
— Мне рост померили, размах рук, длину предплечья, пока подбирали. А мишеней сколько, — сказала Софи. — Разнообразных. Не просто доска с нарисованными кругами, а еще фигуры животных. Заяц, птицы, волк. Куб подвешенный. Буду себе устраивать Лаг ба-Омер[U1] каждый день.

* * *

Нас еще не подпускали к швейным машинам, и мы приметывали швы на будущей юбке. У меня самой никогда не получается ровно и аккуратно, поэтому я тяну время, стараюсь не портить вещь на уроке, чтобы потом принести домой. Тетя за меня доделывает, и ее работу, официально — мою, всегда хвалят. Софи всегда справляется сама, смеясь надо мной за косорукость и вечные просьбы об услугах тети.  
Мне в спину воткнулись иголки. Я не удержалась и взвизгнула, негромко, но на меня обернулся весь класс — конечно же, кроме слепоглухонемой классной дамы. Вальтраут и Элла сосредоточенно вперили взгляды в свою работу. Я ограничилась кислым, полным упрека взглядом, и снова отвернулась. Минуты через две в меня опять вонзились две иглы. Я слегка подпрыгнула и обратила возмущенный взор на сидящих сзади девиц.  
— Ты чего? — грубо спросила Элла. Вальтраут вытаращила на меня глаза, словно на умалишенную.  
— Вы меня иголками колете!  
— Ха-ха-ха, ха-ха-ха, спятила, у нее глюки! Мы ее колем! Мы ее колем? Сумасшедшая. Хи-хи, ха-ха, вот дура. Психи, психи, глюки, глюки.  
И так весь урок. Они меня колют в спину, я поворачиваюсь, они отвечают:  
— Вылупилась.  
— Вот идиотка, а.  
— Хватит меня колоть! — взмолилась я.  
— Хи-хи-хи!  
— Глюки!  
Теперь они будут меня колоть весь день, поняла я. И завтра, наверно, тоже. Принесут с собой иголки, нашли себе развлечение.  
После домоводства у нас была география, и снова одноклассницы втыкали в меня свои иголки. Я решила не реагировать, только кусала губы и вздрагивала.  
Я ничего не сказала Софи, но решила поделиться с мальчиками. Оливер телефонировал от кого-то из одноклассников, что придет поздно, зато Мартин и Эрнст сегодня не гуляли.  
— Откуда у них иголки? — спросил Мартин.  
— Эти булавочки, которые носят от сглаза? — додумался Эрнст.  
— Домоводство, — напомнила я.  
— Как кололи? — уточнил Мартин.  
— В спину на уроке. Я поворачивалась, а они: «Гы-гы, га-га, чокнутая, тебе померещилось».  
— Так встала бы и сшибла со стула, — изрек Мартин.  
Я покосилась на его гантели и уныло переспросила:  
— Прям на уроке?  
— Если по-другому не понимают.  
— Я и без того местная хулиганка. Если я еще буду с ними драться… Учителя не поверят, что я им отвечаю. Иголочки — это незаметно, а сшибать со стульев…  
— Тогда терпи, — отрубил Мартин.  
— Сядь на последнюю парту, — додумался Эрнст.  
— У нас они заняты.  
— Попроси поменяться местами.  
— Они откажутся. Там их облюбованное место.  
— А у нас свободно. Все стремятся сесть поближе. Кстати, у вас учителя собирают деньги для онкобольных?  
— Нет, — отозвалась я.  
— Так будут. Сегодня был концерт, в гимназии поставили ящички для пожертвований. На каждом этаже по ящичку. Выступали благотворители, объясняли нам, что нужно жертвовать. Журналистов с собой привели. Хотите прикол? Журналистка спросила, знают ли детишки, что это значит — онкобольные, а один мальчик сказал: «Это когда под кожу заползают паразиты и выедают внутренние органы».  
Мартин захохотал.  
— Сколько лет ребенку? — спросила я.  
— Лет 12. Ха-ха-ха!  
— Может, это ребенок-адлерёнок, — буркнула я.  
— Не знаю уж, что там за мальчик, может, и сынок Адлера, — фыркнул Эрнст. — Думаешь, я общаюсь с двенадцатилетними?  
Я поплелась в папин кабинет, понимая, что мальчики мне ничем не помогут. Не драться же на уроке. А если я подойду на перемене, то вдвоем они меня быстро скрутят, и наверняка одноклассницы им помогут, а я окажусь виноватой, беспричинно кидающейся на девочек-ангелочков. Попросить фрау Ринзер меня пересадить? Она откажется верить, что меня колют иголками, Вальтраут и Элла тут же примутся отрицать, я останусь на прежнем месте, только снова обзовут дурочкой, которой «мерещится».  
Иголки — миниатюрные, утонченные фаллические символы. Эти иголки заменяют мне недополученные члены, это мне одновременно компенсация и наказание: а с чего я решила, что он теперь будет этим со мной заниматься каждый день?  
Я не успела проникнуть в кабинет в момент перерыва: как только вышел посетитель, в кабинет тут же устремилась больная. Папа ее выдворил, но страдалица (раньше я ее здесь не видела) заявила, что он должен оставить дверь открытой, ей необходимо видеть доктора, а доктору — ее, а то она упадет в обморок прямо со стула в приемной, разобьет голову, а доктор не увидит из-за двери, не успеет вовремя помочь. Пока отец перекусывал, больная пристально смотрела ему в рот. Наконец, она улеглась на кушетку, и я, приникнув к двери, услышала:  
— Мне 34 года. У меня двое детей. Семь лет я очень сильно болею. Все началось с недомогания, усталости. Мои силы и энергия уходили, как сквозь песок. Я ходила из комнаты в комнату, душа кричала, я готова была куда-то бежать, уйти, что-то сделать. Не хотела никого видеть: ни мужа, ни детей. Я не могла объяснить своего состояния. Врачи говорили: «Невроз, все пройдет». Но состояние становилось все хуже, а сентябре резкий удар в голове, будто кто-то молотком ударил, и закружилось все кругом. Сердце зачастило, и я сомлела. Врач по этому поводу не знал, что сказать. Потом эти приступы стали повторяться раз в два, полтора месяца, и чаще, когда я еще спала. Резко, будто насосом втягивает что-то из головы, начинается сильное головокружение, рвота и частое мочеиспускание. Пять-шесть часов лежу разбитая, не могу повернуть головы и повернуться на постели. Очень плохо. Дети уже напуганы моими приступами… Поначалу я замечала, что приступы начинались перед полнолунием. И в санаториях была, в больнице лежала — все по-старому, не прекращаются мучения мои...  
Нечего здесь ловить. Я поплелась к себе в комнату. Софи заплела мне две косы, вкрутив в волосы крысиные хвосты. Я встала, крысы свешивались у меня с кос вниз головами. Софи довольно рассматривала меня:  
— Что ж я с утра не догадалась, ты бы у меня с ними в гимназию пошла.  
— В гимназию не надо, они там все без чувства юмора, — сказала я.  
Родственнички, впрочем, тоже им обделены. Когда я вышла к обеду с этими крысами, все раскричались, только папаша жевал в безмолвии, созерцая палеолитическую Венеру перед тарелкой.  
Эрнст:  
— Совсем дура, крысы в волосах!  
Тетя:  
— Убери немедленно!  
Мама:  
— Анна, сними это, какая глупость!  
Мартин:  
— Заигралась!  
Оливер:  
— Надо того придурка позвать… как его…  
— Но папе же можно… — Я кивнула на палеолитическую Венеру.  
— Снимай давай, — Мартин выдернул крысу у меня из левой косы.  
После обеда Софи притащила лук и попыталась найти себе спутника:  
— Кто-нибудь, сходите со мной в парк меня поддержать. Из моих никто не воспринимает. В детство впала и тэдэ и тэпэ. А на одинокого человека прохожие выступают. Мамаши с детишками, собачники…  
Мальчики в ответ усомнились в ее умственном развитии. В результате Софи отправилась с папой, а по пути к ним присоединились какие-то папины знакомые. Мужики нарезали круги по парку, а Софи бегала в отдалении и расстреливала деревья и памятники.

* * *

Стемнело. За ужинным столом мы в нетерпении пожирали глазами пустые тарелки, а папа — статуэтку «Три фаллоса с ручками и ножками несут вульву на носилках». Оливер и Отто задерживались, и папа решил, что без них мы начинать не будем. Софи убежала к себе, сказав: «Как соберетесь кушать, тогда позовете». Наконец открылась дверь. Влетел Оливер.  
— Труп! На лестнице труп.  
Все подскочили на стульях.  
— Кто? — взвизгнула тетя Минна.  
— Там темно… — пробормотал запыхавшийся Оливер. — По-моему… Отто!!!  
Все повскакали.  
— Лена! Дай мне свечу, — солировал отец, и мы ринулись на выход.  
По стенкам метались тени от двух свечей — Лениной и папашиной. Мартин и Эрнст врезались друг в друга. Папа осторожно спускался по лестнице, придерживаясь за стену.  
— Отто убили… — с разной степенью надрывности восклицали все, семеня следом. — Убили Отто…  
— Иду, света нет, а там Ранк лежит, — завывал Оливер, — бледный, унылый…  
На ступеньках между первым и вторым этажом высветился мешок со строительным мусором. Папаша обернулся на Оливера. Тот пожал плечами и развел руками, мол, показалось! Темно же!  
Вверх по темной лестнице поднимались шаги.  
— Вы чего? — вякнул Ранк. — Убили…  
Наверху замаячило привидение в мамином свадебном платье, с крыльями из ваты и картона и с луком. Оно натянуло тетиву, выстрелило в мешок со строительным мусором и попало Ранку в живот. Ранк споткнулся и со стоном агонии пал на мешок с мусором, прижимая руки к животу.  
— Успокойся, стрела детская, — оборвала его мама. Ранк удостоверился, что на животе нет кровавой раны, перешагнул через мешок.  
— Стрелу мне принеси! — напомнила Софи.  
Скрипя зубами, Отто подобрал стрелу и стал подниматься к нам на лестничную площадку.  
— Это что за?.. — начал Мартин, задрав голову и рассматривая Софи в полутьме.  
— Это девочка-купидоночка, — ответила я.  
— А я-то подумал, малхамовес[U2], — огрызнулся Ранк. Софи хохотала в кулак. — С чего вы взяли, что меня убили?  
— Оливер пошутил, — проскрипел отец.  
Братец пожал плечами.  
— Темно. Мне показалось, что там труп.  
— А почему я? — взывал Ранк.  
— Значит, хотелось ему, чтоб это был ты, — Мартин продемонстрировал психоаналитическую проницательность.  
Оливер честно ответил:  
— Если бы тебя не было, то, во-первых, тебя бы не было, а во-вторых, мелкая бы вышла замуж и свинтила отсюда. А так…  
Все потянулись обратно в квартиру.  
— Шутки у вас идиотские! — Мама дала Оливеру подзатыльник, а на Софи просто рявкнула: — Марш переодеваться! Одно дело — на праздник дать поносить, невесту когда играла, и другое — без спроса… За стол ты в нем не сядешь!  
Я немедленно представила, что Отто решит мелочно отомстить Софи и сшибет локтем масленку ей на колени: «Извините, фрау Марта, за неловкость мою. Руки не слушаются после шуток ваших детей». А нам в этом платье замуж выходить.  
— Друг перед другом выделываетесь, что ли! — Мама вспомнила мой выход к обеду.  
— Анну причесала тоже я, — сообщила Софи и задумчиво добавила: — А я бы пошла учиться на художника по костюмам. Прикольно.  
Я хотела вставить: «Через два дня ты об этом забудешь», но Софи прибавила:  
— Но папа решил учить Отто!

 

[U1]Еврейский праздник с плавающей датой, приходящийся обычно на май. По традиции, дети в этот день стреляют из лука.

 

[U2]Ангел смерти (идиш)


	18. Антиквариат

Агата мела юбкой улицу в направлении дома № 19. За Агатой шел хлипкий белобрысый мужичонка. Странно шел. Короткими перебежками. Прятался за столбы, за машины, за кусты, как только ему казалось, что Агата вот-вот обернется. Агата время от времени останавливалась, осторожно приподнимала сумку, ныряла туда рукой и что-то говорила в сумкины недра.  
Мы с Софи едва успели выйти из дома — шли в парк пострелять, но, увидев, что Агата несет нам щенка, переглянулись и замерли.  
У самого подъезда преследователь Агаты не успел нырнуть за дерево и наконец попался ей на глаза.  
— Клаус, вы тоже к д-ру Фрейду? Надо же, где бы еще встретились!  
— К нему, к нему, — сквозь зубы отозвался мужик, явно жалея, что не может провалиться сквозь землю. Он бы прыгнул в канализационный люк, но люка рядом не было.  
— Это вы потому, что собак боитесь? — Агата зубасто улыбнулась. — Ну ничего. Д-р Фрейд вас вылечит. Он всех вылечит.  
— Пи-пи-пи! — заверещала сумка.  
— Птичечка, — Агата заглянула в сумку. — Не хнычь. Сейчас я тебя доктору отдам.  
На лице Клауса отразилась работа мысли. Агата идет к доктору с собакой: д-р Фрейд — ветеринар? А на первом этаже магазин «Мясо». Удобненько: вылечил питомца — хозяин заходит за мясцом. Не вылечил — бездыханный питомец превращается в фарш и попадает на прилавок.  
— Заходите, Клаус! — Агата посторонилась, и Клаус обреченно отворил тяжелую дверь.  
— Щенок пришел! — Софи заулыбалась на 52 зуба и вслед за пациентами бросилась в подъезд.  
Агата вручила отцу крохотного ясноглазого щенка, вертевшего головкой, выглядывавшей из кокона ткани.  
— Д-р Фрейд, я вам принесла в подарок, я знаю, что у вас кота соседи… увели из жизни. Вы никогда не держали собак?  
— Только котов.  
— То же самое, что кот, только гавкать умеет. Мы ему уже давали овсяную кашку и вареное яйцо. Первую ночь будет плакать: «Верните маму!», — Агата обернулась на нас с Софи и подмигнула. Рядом уныло топтался Клаус. Лена сняла с него пальто и шляпу, пристроила на вешалку, и Клаус понял, что влип.  
Пока все толпились в коридоре, я юркнула в папашин кабинет и нырнула в шкаф. Последним до меня донесся щебет Агаты:  
— Вот вам моя мама написала записку, чем и когда прививать… А это мой сосед, Клаус Цильп. Он тоже к вам пришел!  
— Проходите, Клаус, присаживайтесь на кушеточку!  
Клаус тоскливо покосился на окно: так бы и прыгнул, рыбкой. Нога за ногу, он прошел в кабинет и съежился на краешке кушетки.  
Агата попрощалась с папой, пожелала щенку вести себя прилично, радовать хозяев, и упорхнула. Папа отдал Лене щенка и солидно уселся.  
— Что вас беспокоит?  
— Я здоровый нормальный человек.  
— А зачем вы сюда пришли?  
— Я за соседкой следил. Я пошел посмотреть, кому она продает собаку-убийцу и за какие бешеные деньги.  
— Вы знаете, что ваша соседка хорошо зарабатывает на собаках? — невинно уточнил папа, раскуривая сигару.  
— А то! — вспылил Клаус. — Не каких-то дворняжек держит! Две породистые собаки! Они у них размножаются! Вот и вам притащила! Да что я здесь сижу, распинаюсь! Скажите своей служанке сварить из него суп! Вы на него не смотрите, что плюгавка, он вам ночью на кровать запрыгнет и горло перегрызет!  
— Клаус, — умилился папаша, — вы мой клиент. С моей помощью вы научитесь преодолевать свой страх перед собаками.  
— Я их никогда не боялся, я их здраво и рационально опасаюсь.  
— В этом вы, несомненно, правы, Клаус!  
— Согласны? Да? Ходить невозможно, везде собаки! Только я из дома — а там они с собаками топчутся! Я иду домой — а в прихожей они! Я кричу, визжу, за двери прячусь: «Уберите собак!» Они издеваются! Специально подкарауливают, когда я иду, и выпрыгивают со своими чудовищами! По полчаса валандаются в нашей прихожей, лапы своим кабысдохам моют! А я в это время на лестнице дрожу!  
— Они на вас рычат?  
— Им и рычать не надо. Молча злоба из ушей капает. Глаза яростные, бешеные. Сейчас прыгнет и вцепится, и горло перегрызет, а вторая ногу отхватит! Чудом еще не отгрызли, потому что соседи их всегда на коротких поводках водят. Знают своих любимчиков, слюна ядовитая брызжет, злоба хлещет, а как они лают! Это же рев остервенелый! Пока не увидел, что оно плюгавое, я думал, там ротвейлер разрывается! А потом они ему суку прикупили, двое их стало!  
— Клаус, а вы женаты?  
— При чем здесь это?  
— Для полного анамнеза необходимо знать о составе вашей семьи.  
— Нет, я холостой. Т.е. была у меня женщина, попробовали жить вместе, меня барсучком называла… Самая страстная, самая потрясающая любовница, что у меня была! Все говорили, что я слабак, раз-два-три — и всё, а она!.. Потрясающей силы оргазм! И, главное, моментальный! Как только я в нее вхожу, она уже стонет, кричит, извивается! На ней бы я и женился! Я наконец нашел женщину по себе! И вот — ночь, она подо мной стонет, кричит, и вдруг из-за стенки: «ГАВ-ГАВ-ГАВ-ГАВ!!!» Словно у меня в постели залаял! Сколько ярости, сколько зависти! Как будто мне щас зубами своими стенку прогрызет и мне в горло вцепится, и откусит мой… Я… И всё! И больше я ничего не смог! Никогда! С той женщиной мне пришлось расстаться. Из-за проклятой псины я невесту потерял.  
— Когда это было?  
— Три года назад.  
— С тех пор у вас была эрекция?  
— Не было!  
— Вы приводили еще женщин?  
— Да, еще двенадцатерых. Никакого толку!  
— Не отчаивайтесь, Клаус, вы следили за соседкой и попали именно туда, куда вам нужно, где вас выслушают и помогут решить ваши проблемы! Не сомневайтесь, Клаус!  
— Я и без вас знаю, что делать. Сварите из него суп, я вам говорю.  
— Вы хотите съесть свой страх! — Папа явно определился с фиксацией Клауса.  
— Так, я иду на кухню, надо лично проконтролировать, что вы мне собаку сварите, а не какого-нибудь кроля подсунете. — Клаус вскочил и устремился к выходу, как будто вспомнил обманутую свекровь-людоедку из непричесанного, авторского варианта «Спящей красавицы».  
— Клаус, сядьте. Присаживайтесь! Вот и хорошо. Лучше скажите мне, почему у вас появилась именно такая идея?  
— В смысле?  
— Почему вам пришло в голову, что вы должны съесть свой страх? А точнее, съесть детей того, кто своим лаем вас так травмировал.  
— Потому что уничтожать их надо, — лаконично откликнулся Клаус.  
— Вы, очевидно, не совсем правильно поняли, Клаус: вы просто рассказываете мне все свои фантазии, озвучиваете все, что вам приходит в голову. Но мы их не реализуем, мы их анализируем.  
— Тогда я пошел! До свидания!  
— С вас 40 крон!  
— Вы мне супчик не сварили!  
— Ха, так тут у нас и не ресторан.  
— На нет и денег нет.  
Клаус хлопнул дверью.  
— Человек с улицы, сам не знал, куда попал, — резюмировал отец, приоткрывая шкаф.  
— Ты только время зря потратил, — посочувствовала я.  
— Поведение как у мужа своей верующей жены. Помнишь, я должен был вылечить ее от католицизма? Прицепившись к первому попавшемуся слову, разыграл припадок возмущения и ретировался.  
— Он решил, что от психоанализа толку мало?  
— Понял, что я не Шерлок Холмс и не собираюсь работать бесплатно. Иногда приходят, наслушавшись, что я кому-то помог, думают, что я и их облагодетельствую.  
После бегства Клауса явилась пожилая фрау Блаутир.  
— Помогите моей дочери, доктор. Вправьте ей мозги! У нее личной жизни нет. И искать не хочет. Ничего не хочет делать. Говорит, что она против секса. Хотела бы всем запретить этим заниматься.  
«И погубить человечество», — мысленно добавила я. Ведь человечество вымрет!  
— Что это грязное и неприятное дело, — продолжала фрау Блаутир, — только болячки, ссадины, испорченное настроение и аборты. И все люди ей противны. Через себя переступить не хочет. Понять, что люди не идеальны и что ее путь не будет устлан розами, что надо себя перебарывать, чтобы с ними ужиться. Я не вечная, отец — тоже, что же это она, одна останется? Откуда у нее вообще эта мизантропия! Все дети — как дети, у меня еще два сына и две дочери, восемь внуков, все семейные, а она — с работы домой, никто ее не понимает, потому что сама, дурочка, не хочет ничего сделать, чтобы люди ее принимали, потому что терпимее быть надо. Доктор, вы ее вылечите?  
Они договорились о времени приема, а я решила обязательно посмотреть на дочку фрау Блаутир. Наверно, она толстая и прыщавая?  
Щенок ползал по полу, крича. Ему налили молока в миску, он выпил, наступив в молоко лапами. Он еще нетвердо держался на лапах, падал и беспрерывно верещал. Когда его брали на руки, он тут же впивался в палец зубками-иголками. Эрнст и Оливер взяли его к себе на ночь, и крикун унялся, только когда Эрнст положил его под одеяло, но ночью щенок свалился с кровати и завизжал.  
— Завтра же он успокоится? — пробормотала Софи, накрывая голову подушкой. — Стены картонные…

* * *

После бессонной ночи у меня мутилось в глазах, отяжелевшая голова сама собой клонилась на парту — хорошо, что меня не вызывали к доске. Мне с трудом давалось механическое переписывание, и я была не уверена, правильно ли я копировала в тетрадь расползающиеся перед глазами цифры и символы. После математики мое улетающее сознание было вынуждено исторгнуть образ «дома моей мечты» — мы на ИЗО постоянно изображаем что-то «своей мечты», я слышала, что через год нам придется рисовать «Мужа своей мечты» или «Идеального мужчину».  
Растянувшись на кушетке, я угрюмо повествовала папе:  
— Когда рисовали красками свои любимые цветы, они исхитрялись «случайно» задеть локтем, опрокинуть на меня грязную воду. Раз на юбку попали, еще два раза залили мне работу, а художница наша, естественно: «Это ты неуклюжая, сама себе работу испортила!» и «Как ты встала, что об тебя девочки запинаются, сама виновата!». А сегодня уже не акварель, сегодня рисовали мелками дом своей мечты, Мици проходила мимо и «случайно» сшибла на пол мою коробку с мелками, они разбились, рисовать этими крошечными осколочками невозможно. «Ха-ха-ха, извини». Пришлось у них просить мелки, унижаться — и ждать, им же «самим надо», «быстрее-быстрее, что ты там возишься!» — и под руку толкают. Под рисующую. Мне стыдно, что я жалуюсь на такие мелочи, но… Девочки шутят, они балуются, они же дети, да? Я тоже баловалась, я не должна обижаться, когда надо мной кто-то так жестоко подшучивает? Эрни сказал, что у них на ИЗО кидались друг в друга мелками. В голову. А я подумала, что мелки — фаллические символы, кинул в голову мелком — как бы ударом принудил его к фелляции. Таким агрессивным образом одноклассничек бессознательно с ним заигрывает.  
— А что тогда значат твои разбитые мелки? — фыркнул отец.  
— Мици разбила эквиваленты фаллоса, которые принадлежали мне. Это пожелание: чтобы у меня никого не было. И не было дома моей мечты. Чтобы я пользовалась чужим, на время, так унизительно. — Я вздрогнула, отчетливо вспомнив вымечтанного Карла с кнутом, потом подумала об отце и процедила: — А ведь так и случилось.  
— Теперь ты думаешь, что унизительно.  
Ирония в негромком папашином голосе хлестнула меня больнее, чем воображаемый кнут Карла.  
— Теперь я думаю, что не стоит ходить за тобой и просить, — огрызнулась я. — Мне нужен свой...  
Я осеклась, подумав: интересно, а папашенька не задумал ли рассорить меня с благоверным с самого начала?  
— Что ты приумолкла?  
— Я думала, что он обидится… на то, что он… не первый.  
— И?  
Я молча кусала губы. Вряд ли. Вряд ли папаша заглядывал так далеко в будущее и составлял коварные планы, когда на Песах явился под парами и решил меня наказать.  
— Продолжай, — тихо подбодрил он. — Ты же знаешь, нужно говорить все, что ты думаешь. Без лишней скромности.  
Да, я уже обдумывала. Я зажмурилась и, комкая обеими руками покрывало, через силу, с паузами, пробормотала:  
— Но если подгадать, когда у меня будет менструация. Или он все равно заметит… Нет, я знаю, что нельзя, повышенный риск инфекции, но почему в это время усиливается либидо? Я чуть не умерла, когда представила член во мне — окровавленный, и я как провалилась, мне било в голову, приливы жара, и мне казалось, что это продолжается невероятно долго, минут двенадцать, дольше, чем любой секс. Я бы попросила его остаться во мне — не вынимать после, я так и видела, как по ногам течет кровь, у меня и у него, мы вымазаны в моей крови.  
Мне казалось, что из меня высосаны все силы, я больше не могла ни пошевельнуться, ни продолжать говорить, ни открыть глаза. А папаша, должно быть, зевает, слушая мои косноязычные откровения.  
— Это ты вчера представляла? — По голосу я поняла, что отец не зевает, а внимает и ухмыляется.  
— Да, пока щенок не закричал. Твоя комната далеко, тебе не слышно, а мы с Софи только глаза закроем — а он опять за стенкой рыдает. Он маленький, его забрали от мамы, от братиков и сестричек. Я тоже буду чувствовать себя, как этот щенок.  
Сейчас он скажет, что не надо торопиться из родительского дома в чужую страну, да? Я представила себя со щенком на руках, и он тут же превратился в младенца.  
— Я хочу щенка, — сказала я, имея в виду ребенка.  
— Иди, поиграй, — благословил папа.  
— Отделался! — обиделась я. — Если он не спит, я к тебе вернусь.  
Щенок нашелся в зале. На полу сидели мои братья и одноклассник Оливера — Берни. Гость поднял собачонка и со знанием дела заявил:  
— Вижу я, почему она вам его даром отдала. От крика у него уже грыжка на брюхе. Вот, пупочная. Там, где ступни, у него суставов нет, будет ходить, опираясь на всю плюсну, а не на подошвы лап. Вам на него и щенячку не выдадут. Щенок — инвалид!  
Эрнст вспылил:  
— Ну ты Нострадамус!  
— Чего не выдадут? — переспросил Мартин.  
— Щенячью карточку. Которую потом меняют на родословную.  
— Мы не собираемся ходить на выставки, — сказал Оливер.  
— Вас и не допустят. С такими-то дефектами. Ладно — лапы и грудь белые, может, еще пролиняет…  
Щенок верещал на руках у Берни.  
— У него, по-моему, вывих тазобедренного сустава, — заявил гость. — Думаю, мать давила.  
— Как это? — вякнул Эрнст.  
— Собакам виднее. Если родился дефективный, они их давят. У нас, когда первый раз рожала, передавила четверых. Мать расстроилась: «Ну что ж ты так!..», а она знала, что делала. Это не неаккуратность, это она оставляет самых крепких, приспособленных для выживания.  
— У тебя кто? — спросила я.  
— Доберманиха.  
— И куда вы дели… — начал Оливер.  
— Трупики? — жизнерадостно переспросил Берни. — А в печку кинули и сожгли вместе с углем. Куда их еще девать?  
— Отдай, — Эрнсту пришлось расцепить пальцы Берни и прямо-таки отнять у него щенка.  
— А как назвали? — спросил Берни.  
— Руди. Я назвал, — ответил Мартин.  
— Время рождения хорошее, — тянул Берни, — можно на улицу выносить, скоро будете на травку выпускать, но нормально ходить он у вас не будет… Вот увидите!

* * *

У Лизбет Блаутир оказалась самая заурядная внешность. Костлявая девица с прямыми русыми волосами, и без единого прыща.  
— Ваша мама, фройляйн Блаутир, хотела бы, чтобы вы… — начал отец, но Лизбет перебила:  
— Привела ей охламона и родила внуков. Только зачем? Зарплата медсестры, конечно, копеечная, но мне же на танцы не ходить. Краситься мне не надо. Выряживаться в пух и прах — ни к чему. Проживу и без зарплаты мужа. В покое. И никто не будет трепать нервы и заражать меня всем, чем только можно. Что вы так иронично усмехаетесь? У нас фельдшер никого не стесняется, зуд нестерпимый. Расстегивает себе штаны и делает вид, что себе там поправляет, а сам чешется. И врач тоже.  
— Что поправляет? — переспросил отец.  
— Рубашку. Я ему делаю замечание, а он: «Я рубашку поправляю». И еще спрашивает, нет ли у меня подружки свободной! Нет что бы пойти к венерологу, у нас на третьем этаже! Сегодня старшая медсестра вызвала к себе в кабинет и промывала мне мозги, что я нахожусь в полу-депрессии, мне ничего не надо, веду себя отчужденно, сама ничего не сделаю, если меня не толкнуть. И приговаривает, что мне мужика найти надо. Говорю: «Не хочу», и все. Идеализируют. Дезинформируют народ. Вкладывают всем в голову, что секс — это удовольствие, а семья — это счастье. Оболваненные люди верят и занимаются развратом, надеясь что-то почувствовать. Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы запретила для начала пропагандировать секс, вообще писать и говорить о том, что отношения — это счастье, навязывать всем мнение, что у всех обязательно должны быть отношения, влюбленности, что одиночество — это позор. Потому что этим нужно заниматься только для продолжения рода, а не каждый день, ради мифического удовольствия. Скоро нас будут убеждать, что все должны тереть себе лицо наждачкой и получать громадное удовольствие. Я всего лишь хочу иметь право на одиночество. Почему это такая утопия? Быть одной, и чтоб тебя за это не осуждали, не советовали себе искать, знакомиться, «ну как же это ты одна останешься!», не водили к врачу, как ненормальную, когда я сохраняю свое женское здоровье и психическое тоже, я не живу в вечном напряжении, как бы мужу не разонравиться, как бы матери его угодить, я спокойна и расслаблена, мне не с кем ссориться.  
— Вы знаете, когда я слышу, что люди отказываются от любви и секса, я всегда вспоминаю эту притчу. В городе Шильд была лошадь, которая много работала, но хозяевам не нравилось, что она слишком много ест. Они решили отучить ее от еды. Каждый день они сокращали ее порцию и наконец прекратили ее кормить. Когда они решили, что она совсем отучилась от еды, лошадь околела. А хозяева так удивлялись, от чего она умерла. Мы с вами, конечно, понимаем, что лошадь умерла с голоду. А хозяева — нет. Такие люди, которые обрекают себя на воздержание, напоминают мне этих хозяев лошади, которые думали, что она сможет жить и работать без корма.  
— Глупости, — отрезала Лизбет. — Не надо сравнивать секс с едой. От воздержания никто еще не умер. Просто у людей сформировалась психологическая зависимость. Еще бы ей не сформироваться, когда все вокруг кричат, что одиночество — это такой позор.  
— Вы знаете, когда я только начинал работать, и старшие коллеги сказали мне, что все неврозы коренятся в сексуальной неудовлетворенности, я тоже удивился. Я подумал, что у некоторых людей это может быть правдой, но чтобы ВСЕ — мне это показалось преувеличением. Только потом, с опытом работы, я убедился, что сексуальная неудовлетворенность провоцирует широчайший спектр самых разнообразных заболеваний. Либидо, не находящее себе выхода естественным путем, через гениталии, устремляется в обход, вызывая боли в любых органах, а в каких именно, зависит от предрасположенности больного к той или иной форме удовлетворения, мы это называем фиксацией. Регулярно давать выход своему либидо — это профилактика психосоматических заболеваний!  
— А то, что при этом приобретаются венерические заболевания, это ничего?  
Любой человек на папином месте выкрикнул бы волшебное слово на букву «п», но отец этого делать не стал.  
— Вы умница, Лизбет, — подпел папаша. — Вы не отчаиваетесь. Самодостаточный человек с большим чувством собственного достоинства. Я полагаю, что вы в любой ситуации стараетесь увидеть только хорошее.  
Лизбет расцвела. Похоже, ей в первый раз в жизни не сказали в лицо, что она смешно и глупо выглядит. А мне вспомнилось: «Вы нормальный и здоровый человек, Фред, у вас всего лишь есть такое необычное хобби!»  
Я пыталась точно вспомнить афоризм, принадлежащий, кажется, Ларошфуко: «Целомудренные женщины подобны сокровищам, зарытым в недра земли: они в целости и сохранности, потому что их никто не ищет». Матери Лизбет стоило бы не вести ее к врачу, а познакомить дочку с кандидатом. Немного настойчивости с его стороны — и «добровольное отшельничество» у нее пройдет само собой.  
Лизбет рассказывала папе, что у нее нет подруг, потому что люди разговаривают с ней только о своих любовях, требуя от нее в ответ поделиться опытом или хотя бы надеждами, — а, узнавая, что нет и не планируется, принимаются осыпать набившими оскомину советами и упреками.  
— Бесполезно меня пугать одиночеством и пустой квартирой. Жить одна я вряд ли когда-нибудь буду. У меня семья большая, мама, папа, бабушка, сестра, зять и две племянницы. Все вместе живем.  
И наконец она заявила, что уже описала свою жизнь и проблемы, больше ей не о чем рассказывать. Она спокойна и довольна своим образом жизни, ей нужно только одно: накинуть платок на каждый роток, а в этом доктор Фрейд ей не поможет.  
Папа тогда поинтересовался:  
— Вы можете вспомнить, что вам сегодня снилось?  
— Зачем?  
— Толкование сновидений — важнейший сегмент психоаналитического процесса. Во сне наше бессознательное раскрывается намного полнее, чем в бодрственном состоянии, хотя, конечно, и во сне желания, выплескивающиеся из бездн бессознательного, всячески искажаются цензурирующей инстанцией, но, тем не менее, их можно и нужно толковать, дабы раскрыть человеку глаза на его собственное бессознательное, в котором зачастую таятся совершенно неожиданные, точнее, тщательно подавленные и при бодрствовании не допускаемые побуждения, однако, исподволь влияющие на поведение в бодрственной жизни.  
— Я вас разочарую, — фыркнула Лизбет. — Я не спала.  
— Почему же?  
— У меня домовой раскачивал кровать.  
— Как он выглядит?  
— Мне не показывался. Если попрошу, покажется, наверно.  
— Попросите. Очень интересно.  
— Хорошо.  
— Как ваш домовой себя проявляет? Прячет вещи, переставляет, по ночам съедает продукты?  
— Нет, он не хулиганит. Он меня слушается. Я ему сказала не раскачивать, он прекратил. Что вы так смотрите, с усмешечкой? Не верите, да? Думаете, привели к вам… Если вы их сами не видите, почему вы не верите, что они существуют! Вы видели своими глазами кита? Но вы же верите, что где-то в океанах… хотя сами их никогда не видели! Одна моя сотрудница, она уже бабушка, она их видит своими глазами, у нее на кровати сидят два молодых домовых и смеются.  
Лизбет рассматривала барельеф Градивы, а папа давно научился беззвучно хохотать в изголовье пациента.  
— Но она их не боится, — продолжала Лизбет, — она к ним привыкла.  
— А вы?  
— А я ему говорю, чтоб в квартире чисто было, чтоб тараканов погнал.  
— Часто он у вас раскачивает кровать?  
— Иногда балуется. Но я ему говорю, чтобы дал мне спать, и он сразу перестает.  
— И больше он ничего не делает?  
— Я просто чувствую, что он есть.  
— Откуда вы знаете, — шкодливо усмехнулся отец, — что домовой — это он?  
— В смысле?  
— Может быть, это домовичка.  
— Нет, нет. Домовой — это он.  
— Почему? — настаивал папенька.  
— Просто! — Лизбет смотрела на папу, как на ребенка, не понимающего, зачем писать существительные с большой буквы.  
— Значит, «он», — подытожил папа. — Давно ваш домовой начал себя проявлять?  
— Три года уже как.  
— А другие члены вашей семьи, они знают о том, что вы разговариваете с домовым?  
— Нет. Я пыталась поговорить на эту тему, абстрактно, все стали отмахиваться. Никто не верит ни в какой полтергейст. Даже племянницы думают, что это сказочный персонаж.  
— Т.е. ваши родные не суеверны, — умозаключил отец.  
— Нет, нет. Они просто не задумываются «о высоком». Ни о боге, ни о смысле жизни. Им все равно. Очень приземленные, считают, что надо сосредотачиваться на насущных проблемах.  
— А вы верующая?  
— Я — агностик. Я не знаю, что это такое, но что-то существует. Полтергейст есть, он же домовой, и я сама с ним столкнулась. А высказывать безапелляционные суждения о его сущности и происхождении я не могу, я честно признаю, что не знаю.  
Когда час истек, папа проводил Лизбет, приоткрыл дверцу шкафа и, наконец прекратив сдерживаться, начал смеяться вслух.  
— Девушка категорически против секса. Ха-ха-ха! Запрет на раскачивание кровати особенно символизирует.  
— А как ты заставишь ее саму искать? Она же явно из тех, кто будет ждать. Пока что никого не дождалась — и решила не расстраиваться. Я ее правильно понимаю?  
— Плохо у нее получается «не расстраиваться». Мужчина-домовой проявляет себя только тем, что шатает ей кровать! Не стол, не шкаф. Именно кровать. Хе-хе-хе! Мне больше всего понравилось «на кровати сидят два молодых домовых и смеются».  
В дверь стукнула Лена.  
— Герр доктор, вам телефонируют.  
Отец пошел к телефону, я увязалась.  
— Да? Здравствуйте, фрау Блаутир. Да, ваша дочка была. Только что ушла. Понимаете, фрау Блаутир, если ваша дочка сама захочет вам рассказать, что мы с ней обсуждали… а пока что я не имею права разглашать, даже вам…

* * *

Эрнст со щенком играли в перетягивание ремня. Под тоненькое щенячье рычание мы с Мартином и Оливером составляли военный план по изгнанию врага с нашей территории (Софи ушла с папой на ипподром).  
— Хотите новость? — начал Оливер, кипя. — Папаша сказал, что в июле едет с Ранком на Кипр!  
И там, с глаз подальше, предаваться… Нужно выяснить, есть ли в мифологии эквивалент: инцест отца с сыном.  
— Чтобы Отто развеялся, отдохнул перед поступлением! — прохрипел Оливер.  
— Я хочу снять барельеф Градивы, — сказал Мартин, — и так его припечатать, чтоб он поехал сами знаете куда.  
— Откуда возвращаются только родственники в трауре, — мрачно кивнул Оливер. — Народ, слушайте! А если Ранк что-нибудь украдет, — отец его выгонит?  
— Он догадается, что это мы, — отрубил Мартин.  
— В том и дело! Ранк знает, что папа знает, что мы хотим его отсюда выжить. Ранк знает, что папа подумает на нас. Вот он и украл, зная, что у него уже почти что алиби. — И Оливер выразительно уставился на меня.  
— Я поняла, что ты от меня хочешь, — сказала я.  
— А кто еще в кабинет ходит, — фыркнул Оливер.  
— Но кому нужен папкин антиквариат? Много за эти статуэтки дадут в ломбарде? — принялась рассуждать я. — Где он держит деньги — только он знает. И револьвер.  
— Я, конечно, вас не сдам, — скептически заявил Мартин, — я ничего не видел и не слышал, но я вам говорю, что из вашей затеи ничего не выйдет.

* * *

На следующий день домовой не дал о себе знать, а сама Лизбет никогда его не звала. Когда захочет, сам появится, — считала она.  
— Вот вы спрашивали, что мне снилось, — печально рассказывала Лизбет. — За мной гнался маньяк. Он был в черном женском парике с белой искусственной лилией на левом виске, в черных толстых панталонах и черной юбке, как будто нацепил на себя любое барахло, чтоб не замерзнуть, или ему все равно, он же сумасшедший, а на руке у него был кастет с тремя лезвиями в полметра. Он был у меня в квартире. Я захлопнула дверь и выбежала на лестницу — и увидела, что эти его лезвия торчат в дверной щели. Он прорывается наружу! Я убегала от него по лестницам, протискивалась между перилами — я прыгнула вниз и пролезала между перилами, с трудом, чтоб не терять времени на беготню по ступенькам. Потом я бежала по улицам, по траве с цветами, а потом я прибежала в полицейский участок, там было много народу, мужчины и женщины, и я подумала, что там меня защитят. Мама сказала, что мне это снится потому, что смена заканчивается в темное время суток, и я боюсь.  
— Почему тогда маньяк одет в женскую одежду, — усмехнулся отец, — этот комплект вам никого не напоминает?  
— Нет.  
— Но, возможно, вас не устраивает чрезмерное внимание к вам со стороны какой-то женщины?  
— Вы имеете в виду…  
— Что какая-то женщина, возможно, не дает вам спокойно жить, и вы во сне от нее убегаете.  
— Мама, начальница… Наверно, да. — Лизбет пожала плечами. — Но маньяк был — точно он.  
— А вот вы сказали, что забрались между перилами и протискивались вниз, так?  
— Да. Я подумала, что в детстве мне постоянно снилось, как я падаю с лестниц — между перилами, и всегда во сне думала, что странно, как я ни обо что не ударяюсь. И я подумала, что это только сон, и надо пролезть между перилами, как в тех снах.  
— А как вы поняли, что вам это снится?  
— Мне довольно регулярно снятся маньяки, я от них убегаю и всегда удачно. Даже почти перестала бояться. Начали сниться еще до того, как я стала работать и возвращаться в темное время.  
— Это весьма распространенный сон, — поведал отец. — Один из самых распространенных. Что за вами гонятся какие-то люди, в особенности — с оружием.  
— И что это должно значить?  
— Вам не понравится толкование, — усмехнулся папа. — Этот сон означает, что человек подавляет свою сексуальность, пытается от нее убежать. Обратите внимание на фаллические символы у вашего преследователя. И еще очень интересная деталь — белая лилия, атрибут невестиной невинности, которую присвоил маньяк.  
Папенька пока что решил придержать очевидное толкование: маньяк в женской одежде обозначает, что наша отшельница не прочь, чтобы за ней поухаживала и женщина тоже.  
— Это потому, что я бы выбрала девственника, — буркнула Лизбет, — но где их найдешь.

* * *

Когда поток больных иссяк, папа переместился во второй кабинет, а я взобралась на кушетку и, опасно балансируя, потянулась направо — снимать со стены увесистый барельеф. Только бы не уронить! Если я его сейчас раскокаю… а как он снимается?  
У нас гипсовая копия, подлинник хранится в каком-то музее Ватикана. Папа водрузил барельеф на стенку, ткнул перстом и заявил: «Хочу ее. Вот ее хочу. Но нельзя. Придется довольствоваться тем, что есть», — и увел тетю. Мартин заявил, что папашин вкус непостижим: у Градивы переносица отсутствует, кончик носа вдавленный, балахон скрадывает отсутствующую талию и несуществующие выпуклости, все, что видно — только складчатый кокон из ткани.  
— Анна, убери рученьки, — подкрался отец, и я от неожиданности чуть не свалилась.  
— Папа, я тебе сейчас все объясню! — затараторила я, спускаясь на пол. — В общем, мы решили что-нибудь подсунуть Ранку, чтобы ты подумал, что Ранк подумал, что, если он украдет, то ты подумаешь, что это мы украли, чтобы его подставить. Мартин сказал, что ты все равно догадаешься, что это мы. Но Оливер сказал, что надо попробовать.  
— А ты зачем согласилась в этом участвовать?  
— Потому что я не могу ждать, пока все выучатся. За это время, во-первых, господин на букву Ф заживо мумифицируется или женится на другой, а во-вторых, у меня разовьется сильнейший невроз из-за фрустрированного либидо, и тебе придется меня лечить. Ты же сам отмечал, что женщины меньше способны к сублимации.  
— Хочешь новый год уже с мужем встречать? — осклабился папа.  
Я воодушевленно закивала. Вспомнились героини сказок графини де Сегюр, трепетно дожидавшиеся четырнадцатилетия и немедленного замужества, благо женихи у них были, а родителей, кажется, не было. Я ведь так давно читала, лет семь назад. Полжизни прошло.  
— И что ты дальше планируешь? Или не заглядывала в будущее дальше нового года?  
— Я не буду менять фамилию, — начала я. — Останусь на девичьей.  
Отец расхохотался. На мой вопросительный взгляд он ответил не сразу и, наконец, еле выговорил:  
— Аннерль, это же венгры. У них женщина, выходя замуж, меняет не только фамилию, но и имя. На имя мужа, естественно. На выходе ты получишься Ференци Шандорны. Т.е. «жена Шандора Ференци».  
— Это как «миссис Джон Смит»?  
— Можно и так выразиться, особенно когда представляют пару. Но в паспорте-то она — Джейн Смит. А у венгров, хе-хе-хе…  
— Это ты меня так отговариваешь!  
Отец хохотнул.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала: «Фу!» и передумала!  
— Шандорны! — припугнул отец.  
— А как же Гизела? Она ведь Гизела…  
— Видимо, в паспорте не Гизела.  
— Но по жизни ее все-таки называют Гизела, а не по имени мужа и еще «ны». «Ны» — это «жена», да?  
— Языка не знаю, точно ответить не могу. Если бы он был хоть отдаленно похож на наш…  
— Шандору как-то удалось выучить немецкий.  
— Он учился в Вене.  
— А мне придется учиться там. Нужно будет выучить их тарабарщину настолько хорошо, чтобы закончить гимназию и поступить в универ, а не просто объясняться с продавцами в магазинах. А у меня даже разговорника нет, и я не уверена, что он мне понадобится, потому что у нас тут Ранк завелся. Которого Мартин хочет прибить барельефом Градивы. Вот я и прятала Градиву, я же знаю, как она тебе дорога.  
— Не трогай Градиву. Она тяжелая. Ты ее просто в руках не удержишь.  
— А зачем, когда ты уже заметил, — вздохнула я. — И бюст римлянина не трону, и ничего.  
— Надеюсь, ты поняла, что идея неудачная.  
— Я просто все время думаю, что сначала ты мне его сосватал, а теперь для тебя как будто существует только один Отто.  
— Потому что не воспринял серьезно его треп. На самом деле он, как и все мои приятели и ученики, ищет спутницу, которая будет его обеспечивать. Как Карл, который женат на второй из богатейших наследниц Швейцарии. Как Эрни Джонс, который сейчас, кстати, в Будапеште, проходит учебный анализ у Шандора. Он мне написал.  
— Он у него учится, как «больного надо тискать, пуськать и тетехать!», но так, чтоб больной при этом не подал в суд на доктора за оскорбление личности?  
Отец кивнул.  
— А мне привет есть?  
Отец повел меня во второй кабинет и стал рыться в письмах:  
— Я ему среди всего прочего написал: «Кстати, ты снишься Анне…», и вот что он на это отвечает: «Учитель, а мне гадалка нагадала, что у меня будет двое детей. Анна почувствовала это на расстоянии! Как Карл! Помните? Он тоже увидел во сне, что со мной произошло, но у него переработано до неузнаваемости, а Анна увидела все как есть. Она настроена на меня, а Карл — нет».  
Я-то настроена, только мой папа ни на что не настроен. Зачем тогда он сегодня притащил и поставил на обеденный стол бронзовую лампу, выполненную в форме фаллоса, стоящего на лапах, — на котором, как на задранном стволе пушки, сидела маленькая девочка, коронующая фаллос. Я немедленно вообразила, что это мне намек. Маленькая девочка, как дочка.  
Как выразилась мама? Вместо того, чтобы искать, кому бы дочек сбагрить, он озабочен своими статуэтками, сигарами, своими любовниками и любовницами (к которым я не отношусь — как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы он жаждал сохранить меня для себя) и тем, что ему отдохнуть надо. Мама права. К тридцати годам я превращусь в Лизбет: «У меня никого нет, а я не расстраиваюсь, я сама не хочу!».  
— Ого! — воскликнула я. — Между нами сформировалась телепатическая связь! — Я хотела добавить: «Но зачем же ее оставлять телепатической? Нужно претворить в жизнь!», но отец перебил:  
— Не серьезно же это у него. Пытается подражать, заметив, что наш эзотерический доктор Юнг извлекает неслабый гешефт.  
Я вернулась к мальчикам и картинно развела пустыми руками.  
— Не получилось!

* * *

Ранк извлек из портфеля увесистую рукопись, оставил пустой портфель на полке возле вешалки и проследовал во второй папин кабинет. Отец поприветствовал его вопросом:  
— Отто, а что бы ты сказал пациентке, у которой на кровати сидят два молодых домовых и смеются?  
— Сразу два! — прыснул Отто, и дверь захлопнулась.  
Я поплелась к тете и попросила помочь мне шить пресловутую юбку. Тетя работала, а я смотрела, подперев щеку кулаком, и думала, что придется в первый раз в жизни написать письмо. «Папа не хочет давать мне приданое, он хочет тратиться только на себя. Моя старшая сестра сбежала с мужиком, и он немедленно написал папе и потребовал приданое: «А то верну». По-другому никак. Давай сделаем так же». Попросить, чтобы приехал и забрал меня? Я прижала холодные пальцы к горящим щекам. А если откажется? «Извини, не хочу ссориться с Учителем». А если проигнорирует мое письмо? Я не дождусь ответа, напишу второй раз, и он отзовется: «Какое письмо? Я твоего письма не получал. Наверно, на почте потеряли». В глазах закипели слезы. Часто моргая, я покосилась на тетю Минну, сосредоточенно перешивавшую многострадальную юбчонку. Я не знаю, что делать, и мне не у кого спросить. У самого Шандора — боязно. Он ведь не к девушке сватался, а к папиной громкой фамилии. Породниться со знаменитостью. А не поссориться: умыкнуть дочурку и вымогать приданое. Он откажется, можно и не пробовать предлагать, он откажется.  
После ужина Ранк засобирался домой, отец вышел его провожать. Эрнст, Мартин и Оливер с таинственными улыбками переглянулись и увязались следом. Мы с Софи, заметив их каверзные улыбочки, потянулись за мальчиками, оставив маму, тетю и Лену в столовой. Ранк обувался у двери, а мы впятером наблюдали сверху, перегнувшись через перила. Отто попрощался и взялся за портфель, но портфель порвался в руках, и оттуда с грохотом вывалился тяжеленный барельеф Градивы, ударился об пол и раскололся на 666 кусочков.  
— Папа, — воскликнул Мартин, — Отто разбил твою любовь!  
— Папа, посмотри! Может, он себе в штаны засунул, — предположил Эрнст, — в каждую штанину по статуэтке, и резинкой к ногам привязал.  
— Твою коллекцию поштучно выносит! — крикнул Оливер.  
— Папа, надо его обыскать! — крикнула Софи.  
— Папа, переверни его шляпу! — подхватил Мартин. — Вдруг у него под шляпой греческая ваза!  
— Вор, вор, ворюга! — надрывались все, а Ранк верещал:  
— Учитель! Это не я! Это… это… мне подсунули, мне ваши дети подсунули, вы же знаете, как они меня ненавидят! Учитель, это не я, вы мне верите? Зачем мне ваш барельеф!  
— Папа, быстрее пересчитай, — кричал Оливер, — что там еще пропало!  
Папа усмотрел в его совете рациональное зерно и процедил:  
— Пойдемте-ка все на переучет.  
Мы потянулись в кабинет, за нами влачился Отто, а Лена тем временем подметала в коридоре осколки гипсового барельефа.  
Сверяясь со списком, папа считал экспонаты.  
— Вот здесь, возле сфинкса, у меня стояла вульва-паломница. Я не убирал. Где вульва?  
Мы бросились перебирать фигурки божков и мифических животных, и наконец под брюхом у шэду обнаружилась поверженная статуэтка пилигрима в шляпе, с ручками и ножками, с посохом и вещмешком — только вместо человеческого тела у пилигрима была морщинистая вульва. Ни головы, ни глаз.  
— Вот, — Мартин аккуратно поставил паломницу на прежнее место, к сфинксу.  
Папа тем временем заглянул в чернофигурный килик из Аттики пятого века до н. э., с сатиром, опрокинул — наружу вывалился испанский серебряный перстень в форме переплетенных тел мужчины и женщины, занимающихся любовью. Папа воскликнул:  
— Мелочевку вытрясли! Думали, я не замечу.  
— Так не заметил бы, если б не мы! — воскликнул Эрнст.  
— Только перстенечек оставили. — Отец показал всем находку и натянул на палец. — Где спинтрии?  
— Что такое спи?.. — Софи наморщила лоб.  
— Монеты, которыми рассчитывались в древнеримских лупанариях. У меня их было пять штук.  
Я даже не знала, что у него есть такие монетки — и, судя по каменным лицам братьев и сестры, они тоже впервые слышали.  
— Я жду! — напомнил отец.  
— Отто… — Оливер обернулся к секретаришке, Ранк подпрыгнул и едва не опрокинул горгулью.  
— Я ничего не трогал! — простонал Ранк.  
— Выверните ему карманы! — воскликнул Мартин. Отто попятился, не сводя с папы умоляющих глаз. Оливер и Эрнст переглянулись, с двух сторон прыгнули к трепещущему Отто и вывернули ему руки.  
— Эй! — пискнул Ранк. Оливер его держал, а Эрнст начал шерстить по карманам.  
— Вот! — предъявил он. — Держи, папа, твои спин… или как их там.  
— Идея хороша. — Отец пересчитал монеты. С одной стороны на них были отчеканены изображения пар, совокупляющихся в разных позах, с другой — римские цифры. — Была бы. — Он ссыпал спинтрии обратно в вазу. — Если бы я тут не изловил Анну, снимающую барельеф. Она убрала лапки и ретировалась. А вы решили все равно обчистить кабинет.  
Это я виновата, что папа лишился своей гипсовой любимицы. Потому что не отчиталась мальчикам по каждому своему шагу. Понимая, что братцы обвинят меня в провале своей затеи, я без лишних слов метнулась к себе в комнату и захлопнула дверь. Посидела на кровати, побродила из угла в угол. Попыталась сделать латынь, но поняла, что невозможно собраться с мыслями.  
Минут через двадцать явилась Софи.  
— Зачем ты им не сказала, что он тебя застукал?  
— Я не знала, что они все-таки что-то подсунут Ранку.  
— Но ты должна была все им рассказать! Глупо же получилось! Или ты… — Софи помедлила, в ее мозгу забрезжила догадка, — или ты специально не сказала, чтобы они подстроили, будто бы Отто украл? А папа уже все знает! Подставить мальчиков? Да?  
— Я не хотела их подставить!  
— Нет, хотела!  
— Нет!  
— Не ври!  
Я сжала губы. Похоже, они вчетвером уже все обсудили и твердо решили, что я специально их подставила. Даже не могу себе представить, чем они мне ответят.  
— Ты подставила мальчиков! Ты их обманула!  
— Я не обманывала!  
— Как хочешь, выпутывайся, — сказала Софи, — ты сама виновата. Я бы тебя побила, а что там мальчики придумают — не знаю.  
Я выскочила из-за стола, ручка покатилась и упала на пол.  
— Что, подеремся?  
— Совсем дура?  
Софи одарила меня презрительным взглядом и стала собирать портфель на завтра.


	19. 40 уколов в живот

— Мама, а мы Шандора пригласим на папин день рождения?  
— Нет, Зиг его не приглашал.  
— Почему?  
— А не накладно будет? За год третий раз мотаться…  
Таким образом, неизвестно, когда мы с ним увидимся. Я никогда не писала писем, но другого пути не осталось.

Дорогой Шандор!  
Я хочу, чтобы ты исполнил свое обещание и женился на мне буквально до конца этого месяца. Иначе мой папашка истратит все деньги на своего любовника, и нам с тобой не останется на свадебное путешествие обзаведение вообще ни на что.

А дальше? Нужно расписать, какой он хороший и как я хочу быть с ним, но я не смогла выдавить из себя признаний в любви. Я решила, что потом допишу, когда придумаю, и спрятала письмо.  
И тут мама послала меня в магазин.  
Албанцы уже давненько не давали о себе знать. Я уже почти без страха выходила из дома, отвыкнув от криков и угроз. Зря.  
Издавая нечленораздельные вопли, они впятером бросились за мной, и я рванула бегом, но оторваться не удалось. Албанцы обступили меня и стали толкать, передавая от одного другому по кругу, обещая, что сейчас изнасилуют меня во все щели. Мой пакет с кучей еды полетел в грязь. У меня кружилась голова, в глазах потемнело, меня словно парализовало — я не могла ни завопить во все горло, ни оттолкнуть, ни поднырнуть под руку, и я знала, что сейчас грохнусь навзничь и собью с ног того, в чьем направлении лечу, и что никому из прохожих нет дела, никто не прикрикнет и не отгонит.  
Албанец не рассчитал силу и так меня толкнул, что я вылетела из круга и упала, машинально выставив руки — как только не сломала собственным весом при падении. Ободрав ладони, я поднялась, а они уже хватали меня за руки и за попу, но по скользящей — мне показалось, что они сами дают шанс вывернуться. Я сделала рывок и бросилась бегом, а албанцы с воплями ринулись следом.  
Я забежала на почту. Огромная очередь. Толстая укутанная цыганка что-то требовала от работницы почты, которая страдальчески восклицала: «Я уже двадцать пятый раз вам объясняю…» За столом сидел цыганенок, вертелся, забрался на лавку с ногами, уселся на стол, беспрерывно плюясь вокруг — на пол, себе на рукав, на бродячую собаку — седую, с жалобными глазами и двумя большущими опухолями, свисавшими с брюха. Албанцы и не думали никуда уходить, расхаживали, поджидая меня, и гомонили на своем языке. Я отошла от окна, чтобы албанцам снаружи не было меня видно. Я отсюда не выйду, пока они не устанут ждать и не разойдутся. Грязные ободранные ладони саднили, текла кровь. Я поплевала на руки, вытерла и так не стерильным платком. Жаль, нет с собой письма Шандору, я бы сейчас отправила, потому что не знаю, когда я еще выйду из дома, если вернусь туда живой и здоровой.  
Часа через два албанцам надоело меня ждать, и мои преследователи разбрелись. Опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам, я вышла с почты и очень быстрым шагом, почти бегом, кинулась домой, где, естественно, я же и оказалась виновата, что потеряла пакет, задержалась, всех заставила волноваться…  
Я отказалась выходить из дома. Пренебрежение в маминых глазах дало мне понять, что завтра меня будут, как обычно, выпроваживать в гимназию. Так и случилось. Я не стала напоминать об албанцах, позавтракала, оделась, спустилась по лестнице и просто не вышла из подъезда. Уселась на ступеньки и заявила, что никуда не пойду.  
— Так и будешь тут сидеть? — поинтересовалась Софи.  
— Да.  
— До двух? А потом придешь домой и скажешь, что была в гимназии?  
Я пожала плечами.  
— Не вытерпишь, — сказала Софи.  
— Сколько вытерплю.  
— А потом домой?  
Я молчала.  
— Тебя мама возьмет за руку и отведет в гимназию.  
— Я никуда не пойду.  
— Хорошо, — Софи скрестила руки на груди, — когда учителя будут спрашивать, что мне говорить? Анна боится, ей незнакомые люди на улицах пройти не дают?  
— Что я заболела…  
— Анна, но ты же не можешь безвылазно сидеть дома… День просидишь, два, неделю, а потом выйдешь — и опять налетишь на этих албанцев…  
Я смотрела перед собой, не открывая рта.  
— Да что с тобой говорить, еще из-за тебя опоздаю… — Софи пожала плечами и толкнула дверь подъезда. — Пока, Анна.  
У меня нет часов, и я ориентировалась по количеству больных, считая, сколько я просидела на холодных ступеньках. Когда к папе прибыл третий, тетя Минна вышла что-то купить, обнаружила меня и водворила в квартиру.  
— Обидели ее, в гимназии не так посмотрели, на улице мальчики придурковатые толкнули! — заголосили маменька с тетенькой. — Но так всю жизнь будет продолжаться. Сначала гимназия, потом в университете не найдёт своё место, а на работе знаешь какие бывают начальники и коллеги? И что, всю жизнь убегать и прятаться? Нужно приспосабливаться и учиться противостоять трудностям, а не бегать из гимназии просто из-за того, что кто-то там тебя обижает или не воспринимает так, как хотелось бы… А эти мальчики на улице — они же тебе ничего не сделают, они же балуются в меру своего ума куцего...  
— Я не выйду из дома, — в двести двадцать пятый раз повторила я — и в двести двадцать шестой раз услышала боевой аргумент, что не просижу же я взаперти всю оставшуюся жизнь. И не говорить же вслух, что я, возможно, скоро отсюда уеду. Не потому, что я боюсь сглазить, а чтобы не засмеяли, что я «жду принца, который меня заберет» — а ведь так и есть. Жду.  
— Я там сказала, что ты сломала ногу! — вернувшись из гимназии, возвестила Софи. — У тебя очень сложный перелом, в трех местах. Ты спускалась по лестнице, а в подъезде света не было, запнулась об мешок со строительным мусором и упала. Твоя классная дама сказала мне брать задания у твоей одноклассницы, у этой рыжей, у Саскии.  
— Софи, что ты каркаешь! — возмутилась мама.  
— Скажи мне спасибо, Анна, — гордилась собой сестрица, — я тебя отмазала до конца года.  
— Придешь только на экзамены? — позавидовал Эрнст. — Тогда надо будет Анне гипс на ногу и костыли для антуража. Возьмем у Отто, у него точно есть. Ха-ха-ха-ха!  
— Типун тебе! — Мама стукнула Эрнста полотенцем.  
Папенька пообещал организовать справку, и мама с тетей проглотили языки от возмущения, что он разрешил, поддержав нас с Софи.  
Теперь бы письмо отправить. Меня так и не посетил приступ красноречия, и единственное, что я добавила — подпись. Я сходила к папе узнать адрес Ференци и взяла пустой конверт, запечатала письмо и, когда Софи после обеда пошла гулять, попросила ее отправить письмо.

* * *

Папин день рождения. На кухне дым стоял столбом. Мама слепила мастику — коричневое шоколадно-зефирное тесто и белое, некрашеное — и, посыпая тесто сахарной пудрой, чтоб не липло к рукам, крутила лепестки для розочек.  
Мы с Софи испекли торт «Медовик»: мы любим сочетание медового теста и манного крема, а наши мальчики — нет. Они любят бисквитный.  
Пока я складывала коржи и заливала шоколадом, Софи набрала белого крема в кондитерский шприц.  
— Что писать будешь? — осведомилась я.  
— «С днем рождения, папа!». — Софи пожала плечами.  
Я выдернула у нее шприц и вывела на торте святую троицу.  
— Ты что делаешь! — завопила Софи. — Это тебе не лоб Юнга!  
Я скорчилась от смеха, не выпуская из руки шприц.  
Софи схватила нож.  
— Отойди, я соскребу!  
— Не надо! — запротестовала я. — Пусть будет!  
— Такой тортик своему Шандору украшать будешь. А отцу такое преподносить — ну неприлично, ты что, не понимаешь?  
— Это же лучшее пожелание!  
— Мама!!! Посмотри, что она нарисовала…  
— Фу, Анна! — Пока я думала, что мама прикрикнула на меня, как на щенка, мама еще и наградила меня увесистым щелбаном. Я взвизгнула и поплелась смывать со лба мастику. — Сейчас заклеим, — пообещала мама и стала высаживать на торте клумбу.  
Вскоре святая троица скрылась под цветником. Я решила не возражать — упорно не понимают, что папеньке надо преподносить кондитерское изделие под юморок, с пошлятинкой, а не с банальными розочками. Мама вручила мне изрядно поскучневший торт, и я понесла его пропитываться на балкон, по дороге размышляя, не сковырнуть ли мне розочки, пока папик не увидел. Наверно, они уже намертво, только испорчу. Ну так залью заново шоколадом, еще остался, и нарисую святое трио!  
Оставив торт пропитываться, я вернулась на кухню.  
— Анна, — послала меня мама, — теперь неси ложки с вилками.  
Я набрала по пучку ложек и вилок в каждую руку, по пути в столовую забежала на балкон и соскребла мамины розы, по возможности аккуратно отделяя, чтобы не повредить, и сложила на блюдце. При следующем вояже на кухню я похитила шприц с остатками крема, выскочила на балкон, присела перед тортом, выровняла слой шоколада и заново изобразила святую троицу. В этот момент мальчики вышли на балкон курить.  
— Анна, повторяешься! — захохотал Оливер.  
— Было уже! Было! — подхватил Эрнст, от смеха роняя папиросу.  
Мартин ткнул пальцем в торт:  
— Каннибализм…  
— Потом принесу, когда будем накрывать сладкий стол, — сказала я.  
Когда я явилась в столовую, неся тарелки, там уже гремел бутылками цвет психоаналитического общества.  
— Мы знаем, что вы не умеете играть в шахматы, — солировал Адлер.  
— Да, я картежник, а не шахматист, — не впечатлился папа.  
С тем же надменным видом Фред продолжал:  
— И поэтому мы решили вам преподнести заказные шахматы… чтоб вам было интересно учиться ими играть, дорогой вы наш юбиляр!  
— От всего нашего психоаналитического общества, — подхватил Штекель, — в дар нашему предводителю, чтоб вы оставались таким же бодрым, изобретательным, остроумным и несгибаемым перед лицом житейских невзгод…  
— Пополнить вашу знаменитую коллекцию… — подпел Тауск.  
Недоумение в папином взгляде сменилось любопытством: масляно поблескивая глазами, три апостола с похабными улыбочками дожидались, когда же именинник отворит коробку с подарочком. Папа разложил доску и в восторге принялся расставлять новенькие деревянные фигурки, блестящие лаком, а апостолы подсказывали, в каком порядке, потому что в этом варианте было и в самом деле нелегко отличить ферзя от ладьи.  
Каждая фигурка была уникальной. Пешки — одиночки: онанирующие мужчины и женщины с фаллоимитаторами. Более «сильные» фигуры были покрупнее и выполнены в виде пар в разнообразных позах. Я не могла спокойно смотреть на эти шахматы. Как можно с ними играть? Зажмуриться и вытягивать фигурку, как жребий?  
— Дядя Адлер, а это ваша идея — подарить шахматы, да? — пропищала я.  
— Моя. А заказать ЭРОТИЧЕСКИЕ шахматы — Вилли.  
Штекель ухмыльнулся:  
— Дальше каждый начал предлагать конфигурацию, составили список…  
Я краснела и ерзала на месте — не терпелось дождаться, когда все уйдут и я попрошу папу поиграть со мной в шахматы.  
Подтянулись родственники, и психоаналитикам пришлось расстаться с шахматами, щадя нервишки новоприбывших.  
Когда стол был накрыт, гости расселись и замерли с поднятыми бокалами, слушая длинный и несусветно банальный тост дяди Алекса, я наступила… на что-то. Ноги увязли — и подол длинного розового платья, кажется, тоже. Я качнулась на стуле, приподняла длинную скатерть и заглянула под стол — так и есть. Мне под ноги подставили торт. У меня не укладывалось в голове, как можно превратить тортик в коврик, пусть и невкусный, как им кажется. Я вылезла из-за стола, разулась и пошла мыть туфли, измазанные кремом.  
В воздухе висело тихое негодование родственников, непривычных к тому, что тетя сидит на месте хозяйки, командует нашей прислугой, всех одергивает: «Не вертись!», «Не играй вилкой!», поправляет папе воротничок, следит, чтобы он «все покушал», а мама сидит с краю стола и делает вид, что она не отсюда.  
Тортик достался собаке. Маленький Руди объелся, животик раздулся, как мяч. Эрнст и Оливер были выведены на кухню и обозваны идиотами.  
— Два здоровых лба, а хуже пятилетних, — мучилась тетя. — Вы часто тортик едите?! Вы не понимаете, что это продукты, они же денег стоят…  
— Оказывается, для собаки готовили, — негодовала мама. — Не нравится — пожалуйста! Умирайте с голоду! Но зачем вы его испортили…

* * *

Я явно была лишней в собственной комнате: у Софи сидела гостья. Я не выходила только потому, что приятельница Софи притащила коробку конфет.  
— Рике, а кто тебе сумку порвал? В трамвае?  
— Сильно заметный шов?  
— Ага.  
— В лицее порезали. Одноклассница забегала смотреть, стою ли я в очереди в туалет и большая ли очередь — ну, долго ли я там еще простою. Я вернулась — сумке сделали вскрытие. Сумка новая, дорогая…  
— И что ты сделала?  
— Ничего. Как говорится, не пойман…  
— К учителям подходила?  
— Да. Классная дама сказала только, что я сама виновата. Не наладила контакт с девочками.  
— Они все такие, — мрачно констатировала Софи. — Все говорят одно и то же…  
Конфетки закончились — и, ко всеобщему облегчению, я оставила Софи и Рике наедине, планируя проникнуть в заветный шкаф, но не успела: в папашином кабинете уже разложила пышные юбки Агата.  
— Привет, маленький, иди к мамочке! Да-да, я твоими мамой и папой пахну, братиками и сестричками. У меня еще остался твой братик и две сестрички. Представляете, д-р Фрейд, ей всего месяц, а она у папы членик трогает носиком! Комплекс Электры — и у собак тоже!  
— Я считаю нецелесообразным употребление Юнгом выражения «комплекс Электры», — попыхивая сигарой, пробрюзжал папа. — У Электры не было инцеста с отцом.  
— А как тогда говорить? — спросила Агата, улыбаясь во весь рот — щенок Руди лизал ей ухо.  
— Эдипов комплекс у девочки.  
— Я еще читала у этого вашего Юнга, что он сомневается в вашей теории, будто бы маленькие девочки все поголовно думают, что у них у всех раньше был членик, но кто-то оторвал, наверно, мама.  
— А тем не менее, аналог есть. Женское обрезание.  
— А женщинам там что обрезать? — поразилась Агата.  
— Женщины крепко держат девочку и отскребают ей клитор и малые губы осколком стекла или кирпича, чтоб у нее не было эрогенной зоны, чтобы была верной будущему мужу. Это делают в ближневосточных и африканских странах. Впрочем, в Европе и США тоже иногда практиковалась клитородектомия — для борьбы с женской истерией, неверностью, лесбиянством и другими душевными болезнями.  
— Но откуда маленьким детям знать про женское обрезание? — Агата содрогнулась. — Я от вас впервые слышу.  
— И у нас в том числе, — поведал отец. — В минувшем веке мне доводилось лечить женщин, которые сделали себе эту операцию, надеясь таким образом заглушить неугасимый зов либидо. Увы!  
Агата спустила щенка с рук, и он сделал лужицу. Ранк вытер и побрел на кухню прополаскивать тряпку. Я увязалась:  
— Отто, а в мифологии есть пример инцеста отца с сыном? Я читаю Лукиана «Разговоры богов», — я показала ему книгу, — тут только Зевс и Ганимед, но они не родственники. Я хочу знать, как это называется.  
— Эдипов комплекс обратной направленности, — пожал плечами Ранк.  
— Так не интересно.  
Не у Ранка надо было спрашивать, а у другого папиного ученика. У того самого, кто чудовищно начитан и знает не только греческие мифы.  
Я поплелась во второй кабинет дочитывать Лукиана. Села за стол, раскрыла книгу, но вместо чтения закрыла глаза, склонила голову на плечо и увидела Карла. Я схватила лист бумаги и стала не столько сочинять, сколько записывать то, что само приходит в голову, пока не услышала, что папик выпроваживает Агату.  
— От чумки вы можете его привить уже сейчас, — говорила она, — а от бешенства — не раньше, чем в полгода.  
Вскоре на пороге появились папа и Отто.  
— Ты что, спишь? — спросил отец.  
— Нет, я сочиняю…  
— Про что, если не секрет?  
— Я подумала про Карла и его «пророческие сны»… и решила представить, что было бы, если бы мой сон сбылся. Про детей.  
— Сны ничего не предвещают, — поморщился отец, — только что объяснял Агате, что не стоит читать юнговскую ересь.  
— Где он возражает против твоего незыблемого постулата, что все маленькие девочки думают, будто бы они родились с членами, но им кто-то оторвал? — переспросила я.  
— А ты так думала? — спросил Ранк.  
— Я вообще не задумывалась, но папа мне объяснил, что все девочки так думают, и я должна… И что должен быть Эдипов комплекс. — Я пожала плечами.  
— А если бы тебе Юнг объяснил, что колдовство реально и инкубы существуют? — поддел Отто.  
— Я понимаю, что он безбожно врет! — обиделась я. — Например, что ему приснился огромный пенис на троне.  
— Так, может, ему это и вправду приснилось, — заметил Отто. — Мне вот снился гигантский пень с очень страшным лицом, который спокойно говорил мне, что сейчас меня съест.  
— Если бы оно ему снилось взрослому, то можно было бы понять, — возразила я, — а он божится, что приснилось, когда ему было три года. И он так доподлинно все это помнит.  
Отто засмеялся.  
— Действительно, умеет же врать. Я вот таких ранних снов либо не помню, либо путал с реальностью.  
— А днем что было, что могло вдохновить на такой сон? — спросила я.  
— Я не помню, это было в далеком детстве.  
— Мог быть спектакль "Красавица и чудовище", там наряду с лешими и кикиморами были гигантские пни, два с половиной метра, которые плясали и завывали. С подсветкой смотрелось жутковато.  
— Я из бедной семьи, мы в театр не ходили, — упрекнул меня Ранк. — Я в первый раз в жизни побывал в театре с Учителем, «Кармен» смотрели.  
Мне вспомнилось «Толкование сновидений»: «Коллега Отто сделал Ирме укол нестерильным шприцом». (Папа имел в виду не Отто Ранка, а переименовал дядю Оскара, своего приятеля.) А что, если сделать Отто прививочку, подумала я. От оспы, чумы… в таких лошадиных дозах, что он сляжет на месяц. Или натравить на Отто собачку, пусть укусит за недавно сломанную ноженьку, и сорок уколов в живот. Тогда Отто нельзя будет ехать на Кипр. И тогда — либо отец поедет на Кипр со мной, либо я получу приданое и покачу в Будапешт. Нельзя дожидаться, пока Руди вырастет и сможет укусить Отто до крови. У него сейчас очень острые зубки и коготки, как иголочки, но если Руди укусит Отто, тот будет знать, что это собака проверенных людей, и ему не придет в голову прививаться от бешенства и столбняка.  
Проводив Рике, Софи сбегала за ножницами и замахнулась на плащик Отто. Мартин с Оливером закивали, радостно и понимающе.  
— Стоп! — шепотом закричал Эрнст. — Ему папа тут же новый купит!  
Софи разочарованно убрала ножницы.  
— Оли, а ты можешь еще раз привести того мальчика, Берни? — солировала я.  
— Этого придурка, — фыркнул Эрнст.  
— Показать ему, что щенок нормально ходит? — съязвил Мартин.  
— Хочешь кавалера с доберманом, албанцев отпугивать? — гадко улыбнулась Софи.  
— Да ты что! Я просто хочу узнать, — я повернулась к Оливеру, — ты можешь и сам у него спросить, его собака команду «фас!» выполняет? — И я указала на плащ Ранка.  
В глазах братца забрезжило понимание.  
— Хочешь науськать…  
Я закивала.  
— Псина Берни не подойдет, она у него не дрессированная. Мать заласкала. Я ее сам побаивался, пока Берни мне не дал мячик ей кинуть. Я кинул — смотрю, а моя рука в пасти по локоть. Обслюнявила, и все. Тут надо к собачникам подойти, — рассуждал Оливер, — пойдем с нами в парк на сходку, вдруг кто…  
— Миха с его слюнтяем, — подсказал Эрнст.  
— Кстати, да! Миха… — согласился Оливер. — Пойдем с нами, а то заплесневеешь.  
Я решила, что с группой поддержки албанцы мне не страшны — и совершила вылазку в парк.  
Хозяева мелких собак стояли стайкой поодаль. Оливер высмотрел двоих парней с крупными псами и подвел нас. Братцы и Руди уже были с ними знакомы, меня понадобилось представлять.  
— Вы осторожно… — предупредил нас Штеф, на вид лет двадцати. — Тут один идиот выгуливает ротвейлера без поводка. Вчера крохотную собачонку пополам перекусил. Позвоночник. А хозяин разгуливал вдалеке и смотрел, как хозяйка пыталась его оттащить за спину с отчаянными криками.  
— Странно, как хозяйку не укусил, — заметил Эрнст.  
— Мы сами не видели, — сказал Миха, лет двадцати восьми. — Только сейчас узнали…  
— Насмерть? — спросила я.  
Штеф кивнул.  
— Отвезли к ветеринару, тот сказал — чтоб не мучилась… Усыпили.  
— Будут разбираться? — спросил Оливер.  
— Боятся связываться, — проскрипел Штеф. — К тому же свидетелей нет.  
— А с вашими не кидается в драку? — спросила я, кивая на грызущего палку сенбернара и метящего дерево рыжего охотничьего пса неизвестной мне породы, с отвислыми ушами и кожными складками на шее.  
— Мужик гуляет вечером, когда народу тут немного, и, видимо, тренирует собачку на других собаках. Маленьких, — мрачно произнес Штеф и прицельно запулил окурок в урну.  
— Мы как пришли, Гектор сразу же нашел кровь, — Миха кивнул на пса с отвислыми кожными складками. — И нам говорят: знаете, что было…  
— Какой он породы? — спросила я.  
— Это бладхаунд, — изрек Миха. — Его привезли из Англии, у нас таких собак совсем мало. Охотник и полицейская собака. Находят спрятанные товары и след вора. Спусти с рук, Гектор его уже знает.  
— Спускай, спускай, — присоединился Штеф, — Барон у меня мирный. У соседей пекинес, только стоит мне вывести Барона на прогулку, он подлетает и начинает лаять своим вредным писклявым голоском. Бывает, за ноги хватает. Барон на него даже ни разу не тявкнул.  
Я осторожно опустила Руди себе под ноги, на пробивающуюся травку. Сенбернар Барон даже не посмотрел в его сторону, увлеченный обгрызанием ветки. Лениво подошел Гектор, помахивая хвостом, понюхал Руди. Щенок прижался к моим ботинкам и тоненько запищал. Гектор фыркнул и попятился. Его хозяин тем временем увлеченно повествовал:  
— Могут идти по следу, остывшему 72 часа назад. Когда негры в Америке сбегали от плантаторов, такие собаки охраняли и конвоировали негров на большие расстояния. Если раб убегал, они находили его и возвращали обратно неповрежденным. И любых преступников в наше время...  
— Неповрежденным? — переспросил Оливер.  
— А это как всякие Карлы Смелые устраивали псовую охоту на красивых горожанок из захваченных ими городов. Выводили их в лес, вместо одежды давали еловую ветку и вперед! — Миха захихикал. Неначитанный Штеф потупился, ковыряя землю ботинком.  
— А можно же натравить свою собаку на красивую девушку, а потом героически собаку отогнать, тем самым спасти красавицу? — с идиотской гримасой воскликнул Эрнст.  
Оливер скорчился от смеха, а Штеф покрутил пальцем у виска.  
— Чтобы познакомиться, — юродствовал Эрни, — это сработает, да?  
— Главное, чтобы она потом не узнала, что это твоя собака, — фыркнул Миха.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, как он это провернет, — трясся от смеха Оливер.  
— Ну, твоей собакой кого-то напугать сложно, — заметил Штеф.  
— А если натравить кого-то из них? — Эрни махнул рукой в сторону бладхаунда с сенбернаром, мирно пасшихся на травке.  
— Идиот… — попятился Штеф.  
Миха взглянул в лучащиеся мечтой бессмысленные глаза Эрнста — и понял, что придется подробно объяснять.  
— Во-первых, Гектор тебя не послушается, когда ты начнешь отгонять, — начал перечислять он. — А я не буду светиться, что это моя собака. Сам понимаешь, привод в полицию. Не все ж такие боязливые, как…  
— Побоится, побоится, — Эрни энергично закивал.  
Штеф не унимался:  
— Придурок!  
— А если я заплачу? — ухмылялся Эрнст.  
— Что ж тебе так припекло, — посочувствовал Миха (братцы явно не ошиблись с выбором). — Что за девушка?  
— Это не совсем девушка!  
— Чем дальше, тем интереснее, — фыркнул Миха.  
— Папашин секретарь. Секретварь! — простонал Эрнст.  
— А девушка при чем? — не понял Штеф.  
— Пошутил, — ответил Эрни. — Нет никакой девушки.  
— Секретаря папиного куснуть надо, — пояснил Оливер, — когда будет подходить к нашему дому. Чтоб не успел проникнуть.

* * *

Похоже, никто и не собирался играть в шахматы. Доска с расставленными фигурками заняла почетное место на полочке. Я постаралась отвести взгляд от шахмат и протянула отцу исписанный листок:  
— Почитай. Я для тебя записала… свои фантазии.

Юнг жег глаголом сердца людей:   
— Когда мне было три года, я увидел во сне огромный фаллос на троне[U1] . Я спустился в подземный зал, выложенный каменными плитами, со сводчатым потолком. Вокруг факелы, алые и зеленые занавеси, драпировки, подушки с кистями. Я прошел через арку и увидел этот трон, а на нем — огромный член. Трон стоял на постаменте с семью ступенями, на каждой латинские изречения: Ars longa, vita brevis… Естественно, в три годика я еще читать не умел — а читать я учился по книге "Разоблаченная Изида" Блаватской, это была самая первая моя книга — и не знал ни слова по-латыни, но я запомнил странные слова, которые были написаны на постаменте, и потом, когда уже в гимназию пошел, я увидел эти изречения в словаре! Этот пенис, который я в возрасте трех лет увидел во сне, несомненно, тот самый, что находится в храме Матангешвара — самом знаменитом из 85 храмов Кхаджурахо — там стоит огромный лингам высотой 2,5 метра и больше метра в обхвате. Верующие ему поклоняются. Тем самым пророческий сон подключил меня к Самости, и я почерпнул этот образ из коллективного бессознательного, что и предопределило сферу направленности моих будущих интересов. Этот сон стал моим первым шагом к пробуждению свадхистана-чакры, для чего мы с вами здесь сегодня собрались. Я преподам вам методику пробуждения вашей сексуальной чакры и генерации потоков либидо, сливающихся у вас и у вашего партнера в один поток блаженства, для чего вам потребуется освоить премудрости тантрического секса…

Дорогая Эмма!  
Я слышал, у вас, несмотря на ваш достаток, счастья нет: г-сподь не даровал вам сына, одни девочки рождаются. Но вы не отчаивайтесь, фрау Эмма: вы можете купить сыночка у меня! Вылитый ваш супруг, Карл! Мальчик-богатырь, 60 см, 4 кг, изумительно на Карлушу похож, родился спустя ровно 9 месяцев после того, как ваш благоверный проводил семинар «Раскрытие свадхистана-чакры и тантрический секс», который посетила моя жена, и ваш супруг низко обманул ее на практикуме: во-первых, заявил, что при тантрическом сексе категорически запрещается пользоваться презервативом, во-вторых, все было банально, т. е. ваш муж обвел вокруг пальца еще и меня: я надеялся, что моя супруга вынесет с практикума ценные навыки и порадует меня чем-то новым, незабываемым, а вынесла она оттуда только маленького Юнга. Так что, дорогая Эмма, маленький Юнг ждет вас. Ваша мечта стоит всего 30 тыс. крон. Подарите мужу сына, фрау Эмма! Сделайте ему такой подарок, ведь Карл столько лет надеялся на рождение мальчика, и вот он появился на свет, в чем вам помогла моя супруга, взяв на себя тяжелый труд выносить и родить его для вас, и мы просим так немного за осуществление вашей давней мечты. Приезжайте, фрау Эмма, заберите вашего маленького ангелочка, он ждет вас и своего папу.  
Ференци.

Эмма Юнг, естественно, отказалась от покупки, и тогда Ференци решил просто избавиться от байстрюка, пусть и безвозмездно. Он подбросил ребенка им под дверь. Карл нашел подкидыша на пороге особняка и утопил его в озере. Я знаю, что утопленники всплывают, но как насчет детских трупиков? Карл его утопит, он не всплывет, и к Карлу не придет полиция! Нет, Карла никогда не посадят, его выкупит жена, вторая из богатейших наследниц Швейцарии. 

Отец расхохотался.  
— Какой аферист.  
— Кто?  
— Карл, конечно. Обманул с тантрическим сексом — а ты думала, в позе лотоса, стоя на голове? Ха-ха-ха!  
Я пожала плечами. Папенька закурил и, выдохнув дым, продолжал:  
— Высмеяла Юнга. Продажа ребенка, шантаж, убийство… Шандор — тоже деятель, даже из рождения байстрюка решил сделать гешефт.  
— А что? — Я показала зубы. — Небанальный сюжетный ход.  
— А кто здесь его жена?  
— Я!  
— Шандорны, — поддел отец.  
— А зачем мне это имя!  
— Зачем ты так торопишься? — Отец сбил пепел с сигары и проникновенно продолжал: — Замуж за человека, который выбрасывает твоего ребенка.  
— Я бы хоть сейчас с ним уехала.  
— И не страшно — одной на вокзале, среди толпы чужих людей, одной ехать в поезде, а? У меня всегда кружилась голова. Раньше у меня был иррациональный страх опоздать на поезд, всегда приезжал на вокзал загодя и сидел там, как на иголках.  
— Но, тем не менее, ты не отказался от путешествий. Клин клином вышибал?  
— Мне необходимо отдохнуть, — заявил отец. — Если я не отдохну, я не смогу зарабатывать для вас.  
— А сейчас ты уже не так нервничаешь? — спросила я.  
— Само прошло. Когда я с помощью самоанализа выявил причину своего невроза: мое подавленное желание заняться сексом в поезде с попутчиком, неважно с кем, трансформировалось в страх.  
— А как ты понял, что причина в этом? — усомнилась я.  
— Я в первый раз в жизни возбудился, когда мне было два года и я ехал в поезде с мамой. Она переодевалась на ночь, я увидел ее голой и возбудился. С тех пор во мне живут отголоски… К тому же ритмичность, постукивание и покачивание вагонов на рельсах невольно напоминает пассажирам о фрикциях, потому-то, думается мне, столько людей заводит интрижки в поездах.  
— То есть твоя мечта сбылась, ты занялся этим в поезде и у тебя прошел этот страх?  
Отец хитренько глянул на меня и засмеялся. Я задумалась, не скоротать ли нам с Шандором время в поезде по папиному рецепту.  
Папаша вытащил брегет, откинул крышку. На лице у него было четко написано: «Что-то Отто задерживается».  
— А-а-а… Фрау Марта… помогите…  
Ранк с отчаянным стоном вполз в квартиру и едва не сверзился маме на руки. На бедре у него зияла окровавленная прореха.  
— Зигги, — крикнула мама, и отец поспешил на помощь своему любимцу.  
— Напала… собака напала на улице… когда к дому подходил… — хныкал Отто, пока родители его усаживали и папа командовал Лене: промыть Отто рану водой с мылом — от собачьей слюны. Вода в миске моментально окрасилась кровью.  
— А-а-а, больно, — мучился Ранк.  
— Надо слюну вымыть, вдруг она бешеная!  
— Бешеная! — тоненько взвизгнул потерпевший. — О-о-о!  
— Лена, поменяй воду и еще ему промой… А ты терпи, — увещевал папа. — Надо смыть, и пусть кровь идет, она вымоет слюну.  
Под папиным чутким руководством Лена обработала рану перекисью и смазала йодом, после чего папаша сам наложил стонущему Отто ватный тампон, зафиксировав бинтом.  
— Она бешеная, — надрывался Отто, — слюна капает… а-а-а… я шел, а она из-за угла на меня кинулась!  
— Бродячая? — ужаснулась мама.  
— По виду хозяйская, — простонал Ранк, — не знаю, что за порода. Здоровая такая псина. Она летит… я побежал… она прыгнула и вцепилась! Ы-ы-ы! А-а-а… Я упал…  
— А как она тебя отпустила? — поинтересовалась тетя.  
— Не знаю… Бросила меня и убежала. А-а-а… Кажется, свистнул кто-то. Не до того было, фрау Минна. У-у-у…  
— Та самая нога, что ты ломал? — ангельским голосом спросила мама.  
— Нееет, другаааая…  
— Для симметрии, — развела руками тетя.  
— Тут шов накладывать надо, — мрачно констатировал отец. — А то и два. Лена, что ты стоишь? Вызови скорую.  
— Мне надо будет… 40 уколов в живот? — всхлипнул Ранк.  
— Держись, Отто… — пробормотал отец.  
Карета скорой помощи увезла потерпевшего, и Отто Ранк узнал, что теперь ему полгода нельзя пить спиртное, на солнце бывать негоже, купаться — ни в коем случае… Последний пункт меня особенно умилил. Не увидит наш Отто кипрские пляжи!  
Вскоре вернулись Эрнст и Оливер.  
— Вы видели, как скорая подъехала? — встретила их я, но никакого злорадства на их лицах не увидела. Обмениваясь злыми и расстроенными взглядами, мальчики устремились к себе в комнату. Я увязалась следом.  
— Ты зачем Михе денег пообещал?! — мучился Оливер.  
— А сколько? — осведомилась я.  
Эрни отозвался:  
— Сорок крон!  
— Сколько папа берет за сеанс, — фыркнула я.  
— На меньшую сумму он не соглашался, — мрачно поведал Эрнст.  
— Ну и откуда ты ему возьмешь сорок крон? — спросила я.  
— А я ж о чем! — взвыл Оливер.  
— Я сказал: подожди, мы попросим у папы, — изрек Эрнст.  
Я прыснула.  
— Теперь мы не будем в тот парк ходить, — сказал Оливер. — Даже в ту сторону, чтоб не напороться на Миху.  
Они тщательно избегали встречи с Михой, но, как назло, он упорно попадался им на пути. Через несколько дней Эрнст приполз домой и поведал:  
— Миха говорит, если мы ему не заплатим сорок крон, он придет к папе и сдаст нас.  
— Успокойся, Миха блефует, — мудро ответил Мартин. — Если он признается, папаша тут же заявит в полицию.  
— Где ты ходишь, что тебе Миха попадается, — проскрипел Оливер.  
— Миха же знает, где мы живем, — убитым голосом отозвался Эрни. — Он теперь тут вокруг дома гуляет со своим слюнтяем, меня выглядывает.  
Еще спустя несколько дней Эрнст и Оливер, возвращаясь домой, снова столкнулись с Михой. Хозяин Гектора, видимо, сам понял, что «Я расскажу вашему отцу!» — неумный блеф, и заявил:  
— Если вы мне не принесете, то в следующий раз мой песик сделает то же самое на вас.

* * *

Прибыла бабушка Амалия и принялась увещевать меня, что надо же ходить в гимназию, что всю жизнь взаперти не просидишь, а я ей отвечала, что честно выполняю все задания, которые мне носит Софи, так что смогу сдать экзамены и перейти в следующий класс. Занудливую перебранку прервал крик — ввалились Оливер и Эрнст, оба в рваных штанах. У Эрни посинели неестественно выгнутые пальцы. Мама и тетя с оханьем засуетились вокруг укушенных, бросились промывать им раны, а я танцевала вокруг, причитая, что на улицу выйти невозможно — то албанцы, то собаки — чем не аргумент против хождения в гимназию!  
— Я его ударил по голове — сломал два пальца, а он и не моргнул! — прохрипел Эрнст.  
— И вам тоже назначат курс уколов? — невинно спросила я.  
— Не надо! — завопили братцы. — Мы знаем, чья это собака! Он не бешеный, его просто хозяин травит… развлекается, сволочь.  
— Что за собака, кто хозяин? — деловито поинтересовалась бабушка и, выслушав ответ, изрекла: — Порода редкая, имя хозяина знаете — жаль, что без фамилии — Марта, идешь в полицию. Данных маловато, конечно, и ясно, что они не почешутся, но… Эрни, Оли, он часто возле дома рассекает, этот ваш Михаэль?  
— Обычно в парке, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Оливер и зашипел от боли — мама обрабатывала ему рану марганцовкой.  
— Девочки, — распорядилась бабуля, — купите кровяночку и раскидайте тут вокруг дома и в парке — с начинкой, сами знаете с какой.  
— Отто сказал, что его тоже большая коричневая собака укусила, с длинными ушами, — припомнила тетя. — Вдруг тот самый?  
— Тем более. Заявить надо, но, сами знаете, надежды на полицию, что отберут и усыпят… — Бабушка прицокнула языком. — Поэтому надо брать дело в свои руки.  
— В полицию я заявлю, — мама заметалась из угла в угол, — но разбрасывать яд я не буду. Сколько собак тут ходит, они схватят, а мне грех на душу.  
— Подойди и дай с руки. «Утю-тю, собачка!» — посоветовала бабушка. — Твои дети тебе покажут.  
— Каждый день яд с собой в сумке носить? — поморщилась тетя. Бабушка продолжала наставлять маму:  
— Они тебе покажут, где там в парке гуляет этот Миха. Ты подходишь — примерно во сколько он появляется — ждешь его, даешь его кабысдоху кусочек колбаски — что я тебя учу, как девочку! И ути-пути, сироп с соплями, чтоб этот кретин не догадался. Потом-то догадается, но будет уже поздно, — мрачно заключила старушка — божий одуванчик.  
— А вдруг он у него бешеный, — запричитала мама. — Мама, ну что вы говорите, ну как я к нему подойду, а если цапнет?  
— Прощать будешь? — взревела бабулька. — Твоих детей порвал, а ты!.. Детей изуродуют, тебе дела нет!  
— Мама, ну что вы такое говорите! Детей нужно проколоть от бешенства, а я сама на километр не подойду!  
— Ты им мать! Я своих детей подняла, у меня их ни одна собака не тронула! Что, МНЕ по парку за шавками бегать с куском колбасы?  
Эрнст и Оливер переглянулись. Эрни, похоже, был не против смертной казни для Гектора, а ошалелый взгляд Оливера немо кричал, что бабушкин способ слишком радикальный.  
— А если Миха на маму заявит? — пискнул Оливер.  
— А что, Миха знает твою маму? — прогремела бабуля.  
— Миха знает, где мы живем, — вздохнул Эрнст. — Это информация поточнее, чем та, которой мы владеем о нем.  
— Эк загнул, укушенный наш, — огрызнулась бабушка. — А что за дела у вас с этим Михой, а?  
— Никаких, — захлопал глазами Оливер. — Просто общались на сходке собак. Все спокойно. Мы ему ничем дорогу не перешли! Он вообще на любых прохожих его травит, без разбора.  
— Больше он ни на кого не натравит, — кровожадно пообещала бабулька. — Чистоплюйка! Ты-то что стоишь, Минна! Твоя сестра рученьки не пачкает… — Бабушка взмахнула крылом, мол, в атаку.  
— Конечно, мама, мы все сделаем, как вы говорите, — просюсюкала тетя. — Что бы мы делали без ваших советов, у вас ведь опыта и мудрости больше, вы лучше нас знаете.  
— Смотрите у меня!  
Воинственную бабушку несколько умиротворили пирожками и выпроводили, снабдив в нагрузку кульком оставшейся выпечки. Папу она так и не увидела, он работал.  
Мама сходила в полицию. Заявление взяли, но, по словам мамы, интонация, с которой пообещали «принять меры», вовсе не обнадеживала.  
Эрнсту и Оливеру тоже назначили сорок уколов в живот. Братцы узнали, что за каждый укол нужно платить отдельно, и размечтались, что будут брать у мамы денежки и слоняться по улицам, дома божась, что ходили в больничку — но, увы, план пролетел с большим "у-ухом": мама лично водила их на уколы и после процедуры расплачивалась.

 

[U1]Этим воспоминанием К. Г. Юнг поделился с читателями в своей автобиографии «Воспоминания, сновидения, размышления».


	20. Письма

Эмиля привела мать.  
— Мой сын сошел с ума, угрожает самоубийством…  
— У меня переразвит инстинкт самосохранения, — заявил Эмиль. — Он мне подсказывает выбрать стратегию создания себе максимального комфорта, покоя, избавления от необходимости выполнять мучительную, никому не нужную бумажную работу в окружении отвратительных тебе людишек, уживаться с родственниками, втискиваться в социально приемлемую одежду, и все это, чтобы таскать омерзительное тело, которое требует пищи, воды, табака, мытья, походов в клозет… Инстинкт самосохранения говорит, что единственный способ избавиться от страданий, которые неизбежно приносит взаимодействие с людьми, необходимое всего-навсего для того, чтобы тело поело и сходило в клозет (живем ради клозета! Все дороги ведут!..), — это покончить с собой.  
Папенька осклабился. Еще не зная, что впереди брезжит «У вас, Эмиль, анальная фиксация!», студент продолжал:  
— Жизнь, похожая на «Ад» Дирка Баутса! Жизнь убьет меня изнутри, то есть убьет душу — а это куда хуже, чем умереть телом, ведь оболочка без души — самое невзрачное и бессмысленное существо в этом мире. Я не из тех, кто предпочитает изощренное длительное насилие над собой быстрой и достойной смерти. И удерживает меня только одно: ТАМ все может оказаться гораздо страшней. Представьте: тело разложилось, а разум все живет, все осознает. Черная пустота при сохранении сознания. Ни единого внешнего раздражителя, ни одного источника информации, нет даже возможности как-то пошевелиться, потому что тела нет. Вот это и есть ад. Ты в пустоте, в темноте и в тишине, наедине со своими мучительными воспоминаниями. И не факт, что после суицида я не попаду ТУДА. Это как у Георга Гейма:

На голый холм нас утром привели[U1] ,  
Где танцевали в воздухе скелеты.  
На полпути до неба от земли  
Мы дождались их мрачного привета.  
Я помню стук костяшек на ветру,  
Ремень, стянувший руки за спиною  
И пот холодный: «Я сейчас умру», —  
Когда палач, сопя, пришёл за мною.  
Мы друг за другом падали с небес.  
Хруст позвонков — и боли миг жестокий…  
А после — стихло всё, и мир исчез,  
И сон объял нас, крепкий и глубокий.  
Мы долго спали. Годы, проходя,  
Стирали плоть, размякшую от горя,  
Лишь изредка в ночи, под шум дождя,  
Шептались кости в мёртвом разговоре.  
Мы одряхлели в смрадной пустоте.  
Бессильно висла челюсть днём и ночью,  
Лысели черепа, и редко где  
Волос виднелись выцветшие клочья.  
Но разум жил ещё. В дни бурь и гроз  
Неистовой мы наслаждались пляской,  
А вместо белых венчиков из роз  
На лбы смола ложилась чёрной краской.  
И вновь мы застывали в зимнем сне —  
Прогнившие, иссохшие тела.  
Тюрбаном пышным был налипший снег,  
Верёвка — лентой орденской была.  
Но март являлся в золоте и сини,  
И мы заснуть уж больше не могли,  
Шёл дождь, дул тёплый ветер, и в долине  
Вставал русоволосый бог земли.  
Мы видели, как дремлющее поле  
Вдали малютки-плуги бороздят,  
К нам плыл весенний дух, и жадно, вволю  
Мы пили драгоценный аромат.  
Дыханье наше отравило нивы,  
И вот посеянное нами зло  
На поле чёрным колосом взошло  
Среди чертополоха и крапивы.  
Мы видели: народ, больной и хилый,  
На кладбище волок за гробом гроб,  
И мёртвых клали в свежие могилы,  
Как пищу — в сотни алчущих утроб.  
Мы видели, как в мир пришла чума,  
Чья мантия от крови вся сырая,  
Мы видели, как смерть через дома  
Шагала, свою жатву собирая.  
А мы плясали летними ночами  
Под неумолчный погребальный звон,  
Не чувствуя ни боли, ни печали —  
И лунным светом каждый озарён.  
… Всё было — и прошло. Я стар и сед,  
Один остался — как судьба слепа!  
Внизу, в траве, поблёкшие от лет,  
Белеют моих братьев черепа.  
Когда теперь на дереве проклятом  
Созреет новый виселичный плод?..  
В зелёных безднах гром гремит набатом,  
И льются струи сквозь беззубый рот.  
Ох, ветер, оборви верёвку, ну же!  
Я одинок и плачу от тоски.  
Как малое дитя, я мёрзну в стужу,  
В июле — зной сочится сквозь виски.  
… Дни движутся по кругу. Меркнут звёзды.  
Осенней скорбью изнурён давно я,  
А в волосах моих вьют галки гнёзда,  
И мучают, и не дают покоя.

— Ох уж эта современная поэзия, — вздохнул папенька.  
— Поэт тоже размышлял о сохранении разума postmortem. Странно, правда, как этих висельников не похоронили, и они имеют приток информации, созерцая окружающий мир, а не лежат, запертые в своей могиле, чувствуя разложение собственного тела.  
С тех пор Эмиль на сеансах укладывался и вместо свободных ассоциаций начинал читать стихи — про висельников, утопленников и прочую мертвечину. Папик слушал с безмятежным видом. Врач и пациент соревновались в выносливости. Эмиль готовился к каждому сеансу, как к уроку словесности, изрыгая все новые и новые трупные вирши.  
— Я глотку надрываю, а вы, доктор, сидите истуканом и думаете о чем-то своем! Читай-читай, болезный, мне все равно денежки капают! Вы собираетесь от меня отказываться или нет? Я же не играю по вашим правилам! Я вам не изрекаю свободные ассоциации, снами своими не делюсь, я нарушаю, почему вы наконец не скажете моим родителям, что отказываетесь меня лечить, и лечить меня не от чего, я здоров… А, я понял, вам ведь все равно, что я несу, лишь бы родители продолжали вам платить, а мне они не верят, что я тут стихи декламирую, а вы сидите и молчите, и деньги вам платить не за что! Не за что! Ну, давайте я вам стихи почитаю.

Зверь живет во времени [U2] —  
Вне памяти о материнском вымени.  
Почва молча выпучивает росток на свет  
И окочуривается.

Лишь я, со стажем между кровью и охвостьем,  
Лишь я, мыслями перевариваемая  
Падаль, тирадами разражающаяся, словами изблеванная,  
Светом передразниваемая...  
По небу прокинутый, высвети, выплесни  
Очам моим хоть часок  
Старого доброго, не захватанного зрением, света —  
Выплавь блуд многоцветья, взметни  
Замаранные дерьмом пустоты в высоты  
Солнц, громоздящихся друг на дружку,  
На пирушке солнц низвергающихся...

— Опять стихи читал? — спрашивала я.  
— Хорошо, что не свои.  
— ?  
— А то бы пришлось восхищаться.  
— Тогда это был бы материал, — не соглашалась я. — Почему ты не мотивируешь его нормально свободно ассоциировать?  
Папик только отмахивался. Что нам стоит послушать стишки в исполнении Эмиля, когда потом приходит Тереза и с улыбкой рассказывает:  
— У моего мужа ужасно прыщавая спина. Причем прыщи какие-то странные, на конце черные — выдавливаешь, а там длинный червяк спрессованного гноя все тянется и тянется и никак не заканчивается… и потом остается она самая… дырка… Он вначале смущался жутко, но я за то, чтобы этих червяков подавить и дырки оставить, готова даже от секса отказаться. До сих пор, как вспомню, так возбуждаюсь. Дикое иррациональное удовольствие… и потом вся спина в этих дырках...  
— Все в копилочку случаев комплекса кастрации! — заявил папаша. — Обращался ко мне один больной, которому снилось, что он весь оброс то ли червями, то ли кожными наростами, и отрывал их от себя, оставались дырки на коже, без крови.  
— Да, мне в детстве постоянно снились сны, в которых надо что-то из своего тела выдавливать и остаются дырки… но кошмарами я их назвать не могу...  
— Эти дырки, сгруппированные отверстия, на что они похожи, Тереза?  
— На фильтр мясорубки, на дуршлаг…  
— На девственную плеву решетчатого типа, — с ухмылкой прибавил папа.  
— Это как?  
— Несколько отверстий в ней, не одно, а несколько.  
— А я не знаю, какая у меня была.  
— Вы как бы кастрируете супруга тем самым. Не зря же вы обронили, что «и секса не надо». Вы сами уже отождествили процесс выдавливания с лишением супруга половых органов, чтобы у него остались на их месте дырки, аки решетчатая плева.  
— Доктор Фрейд! С чего вы взяли, что муж меня не удовлетворяет!

* * *

Две недели. Уже две недели с того дня, как Софи отправила мое письмо Шандору. Ни ответа, ни привета. Я спросила у мамы, можно ли ему телефонировать. «Можно, только недолго, узнай только, он письмо получил или нет».  
— Я никакого письма не получал.  
Кровь бросилась мне в лицо. Софи распечатала письмо, прочитала, порвала и выбросила в ближайшую урну?  
Тогда я должна сказать ему сейчас. Но сказать по телефону оказалось труднее, чем написать. Пока я кусала губы, пытаясь выдавить: «В общем, я тебе писала, что…», в трубке раздалось:  
— Извини, мне некогда.  
— Пока, — пропищала я.  
Длинные гудки.  
Чем он так срочно занят? Развлекается с пациенткой? Только приступил к процессу, а тут я звоню?  
Даже разговаривать не захотел, хотя за междугородние переговоры платим мы. Наверно, он все-таки получил письмо. Значит, нет у меня больше жениха. Но почему? Почему он резко передумал? Может быть, все-таки не получил? Нужно было самой отправлять важную корреспонденцию. Второй раз телефонировать по междугородке мне уже не разрешат.  
Я решила написать еще одно письмо, но как только я вывела приветствие, кто-то позвонил в дверь, загомонили голоса, и ко мне влетела Софи с папашиной тростью в руке.  
— Анна! Быстро ложись в постель! Из гимназии пришли…  
Я разулась и плюхнулась на кровать. Софи кинула мне подушку и одеяло, и я укрылась до подбородка.  
— Сделай унылое лицо!  
Распахнулась дверь, и в комнату набилось полкласса, а во главе процессии — отец Альберт. Как ни странно, с ними не было фрау Ринзер.  
— Смотрите, дети, — прогнусавил святой отец, — вот как всевышний наказывает за богохульство, гордыню и упорную ложь. Здравствуй, Анна.  
— Pax vobiscum[U3], — я свела глаза к переносице.  
— Привет, — нестройным хором выпели одноклассницы, и Саския пропищала:  
— Теперь-то отмаливаешь свой грех, просишь у бога, чтобы вернул тебе здоровье?  
— Ножка болит, Анна? — просюсюкала Элла.  
Я закатила глаза:  
— Ой, болииит…  
— А где твои костыли? — полюбопытствовала Лаура.  
— У нас нет денег на костыли, — мрачно поведала Софи. — Когда ей надо вставать, на одной ножке до клозета прыгает… с папиной тростью. — И Софи показала им трость с серебряным набалдашником в форме черепа.  
— Когда ты к нам придешь? — спросила Вальтраут.  
— Мы скучаем, — фальшивеньким голоском подхватила Карин.  
— Наверно, только на экзамены, — ответила я.  
— Ой, как мы тебе завидуем! — взвизгнула Вальтраут.  
— Не говори глупости! — осадил ее пастор. — Девочки, давайте-ка все сейчас помолимся за здоровье вашей одноклассницы. Я ее простил, бог велит прощать.  
Я прикинула масштаб комнаты — поместятся ли двадцать коленопреклоненных девочек, или кому-то придется преклонять колени в коридоре? Но отец Альберт не дал знака падать ниц, и все стоя сложили руки и забормотали молитву.  
Тут, к моему ужасу, мама решила, что гостей надо попотчевать — и отправила к нам Лену с чайком и печеньицем на всех новоприбывших. Одноклассницы расселись на наших кроватях — семеро обсидели кровать Софи, еще трое уселись ко мне на постель, и я вжалась в стенку, спины жующих и прихлебывающих одноклассниц застили свет. Десяток остальных сгрудился стоя вокруг стола. Отец Альберт уселся на мой стул (и, как я потом убедилась, безнадежно продавил сиденье своим необъятным задом).  
— Анна, а покажи гипс, — сказала Кэте, — мы все на нем распишемся!  
— Напишем, что мы тебе здоровьечка желаем, — подхватили остальные. — Останутся у тебя наши автографы на память.  
— Денег у нас нету на гипс, — состроила плаксивую гримасу я. — Сказали, что я должна лежать и не двигать ногой. Вот я и лежу.  
Сейчас кто-нибудь закричит: «Симулянтка!» Захотелось скрестить пальцы под одеялом. Что за нелепые суеверия! Может, кому-то еще придет в голову ощупать мой «перелом»? Я им не разрешу, скажу, что это очень больно. Наверно, при пасторе не будут задирать одеяло и хватать меня за ноги.  
— А если неправильно срастется — без гипса-то? — поинтересовалась Лаура.  
— Заново сломают, — пообещал отец Альберт.  
Я подозрительно покосилась на Софи. Она общается с Саскией — не по дружбе, конечно, фрау Ринзер сказала ей брать у нее для меня задания — и она не знала, что ко мне сегодня нагрянут? Знала, но помалкивала? Сюрприз? Мне просто повезло, что я не успела выйти в коридор на здоровых ногах и попасться на глаза делегатам из гимназии. Как я могла доверить ей письмо!  
Как бы мама им не пообещала, что я завтра обязательно пойду в гимназию. Если кто-нибудь узнает, что я ничем не больна, — не поверят ведь, позавидуют — так, как мне сейчас неистово завидуют братья, а Софи может в любой момент рассказать правду учителям и одноклассницам, если она уже этого не сделала. Одноклассницы и сейчас исходят завистью, думая, что у меня сломана нога (все-таки если бы они знали правду, они бы с порога принялись меня разоблачать). Кому еще родители разрешат прятаться дома — и долго ли еще это продлится? Когда визитеры уйдут, надо будет снова заручиться поддержкой отца, ведь только он адвокатит: если бы не он, мама бы за руку отвела меня в гимназию. А после этого надо будет пробивать себе дорогу из этого дома и этого города.

* * *

Дорогой Шандор!  
Получается, мое письмо не дошло. Я пишу тебе второй раз. Я долго думала, как описать, рассказать тебе все мои мечты и фантазии, но не нахожу слов. Просто приезжай. Мы поженимся, и не нужно будет ничего рассказывать, мы будем этим заниматься! Нам нельзя тянуть время. Мой папаша собирается уезжать с Ранком на Кипр. Приезжай немедленно, пока он не истратил на Ранка все до копейки, а то для нас с тобой ничего не останется.  
Целую,  
Анна.

Теперь надо заставить себя выйти из дома и самой сходить на почту. И не попасться ни албанцам, ни одноклассницам.

* * *

— Этот балбес мне написал и попросил дать приданое. — Язвительный тон отца не сулил ничего хорошего. — Планировал с харчей Гизелы плавно перейти на содержание к тестю...  
— И? — встрепенулась я, чувствуя подвох.  
— А я ему ответил: «Я освобождаю тебя от данного тобой обещания, потому что я планирую поездку, и мне сейчас совершенно не до свадьбы дочери. Я устал. Мне нужно отдохнуть».  
— Совсем? — ахнула я. — Ты навсегда его освобождаешь? Или нам нужно подождать?  
— Так, сама читай, — отмахнулся он.  
Я развернула письмо.

Великий Учитель!  
Шлю вам протокол моего последнего сеанса с Эрни. Я уверен, что этот злобный пигмей сразу же все записывает и шлет вам, и чтобы у вас не осталось впечатление в преломлении его карликового злопыхательского разума, я обязан рассказать вам то же самое с другой точки зрения!  
С вашей нечеловеческой проницательностью вы, несомненно, знаете, что Эрни мне безбожно завидует, хотя бы уже за то, что я не привлекался и мне не пришлось бегать из страны в страну от мести больных и от полиции. Этот иностранчик не учитывает местного менталитета, хамит, — вот, например, сегодня мне пришлось ему долго объяснять, что я не Мордехай и никогда им не был, и откуда взялось это паскудное прозвище.  
— Ты же знаешь, — сказал я, — что я познакомился с Карлом раньше, чем с Учителем. Как и ты. Среди всего прочего, он мне возвестил:  
— Я евреев ненавижу, а евреек люблю!  
Я изо всех старался не взъерошиться и отозваться вяло:  
— Почему?  
Юнг объяснил:  
— Была у меня подруга-еврэйка. — Так и сказал: "еврэйка". — И она, постоянно ощущая мою явную неприязнь к жидам, спросила: «Ты меня специально выбрал, чтоб меня иметь за всех евреев?». Я ответил ей, что нет, это ты меня выбрала, чтоб я тебя имел за всех евреев. Короче, из своего житейского опыта: еврэи — это скверные, пренеприятнейшие и наипоганейшие существа, запаразитировавшие всю землю. Другими словами: одним дихлофосом не обойдёшься.  
Я терпел.  
— Не зря, — чревовещал Юнг, — не зря идея об Эдиповом комплексе зародилась в жидовском мозгу. Всем известно про библейского Лота с дочками, про Моисея, который был сыном тети и племянника… А согласно одному из мидрашей, все сыновья патриарха Иакова, за исключением Иегуды и Иосифа, были женаты на своих сестрах-близнецах. Другой говорит о том, что история с изнасилованием дочери Иакова Дины так возмутила братьев Симеона и Левия потому, что они думали, что она станет женой одного из них. А «Зогар» гласит: «Перед тем, как Израиль вошел в плен, и пока Шехина была с ним, Господь повелел народу израильскому: «Не должны вы открывать наготы матерей своих». Однако сыны Израиля воспротивились и открыли наготу Шехины»! А возьми их демонологию: Наама — одновременно жена и мать Асмодея. Вот как Фрейд говорит: цель — осознать бессознательное, где было Оно, там будет Я, айин ле-ани[U4] , то есть буквы алеф, йод и нун перегруппировываются — из айин получается ани, это же по темуре, но Фрейд распространяет сугубо еврейское понятие, этот свой мальхут, свою темуру, на все человечество! Я сомневаюсь, что Фрейд, будучи человеком невежественным, вообще знает все это, но в его бессознательном это заложено, это память предков!  
У меня лопнуло терпение, и я воскликнул:  
— Карл, ты так старательно подчеркиваешь свое арийское происхождение, что я подозреваю, что твоя бабушка согрешила не с Гете, а с ростовщиком Мордехаем.  
С тех пор Юнг называет меня исключительно «Мордехай», а его юнгианцы уверены, что меня так мама назвала.  
Я, конечно, совершил ошибку, задав направление ходу мыслей анализируемого. (Надо было проигнорировать этого «Мордехая», а я не сдержался.)  
— Ну, так что мы все обо мне, — осекся я, по ядовитому взгляду Эрни понимая, что он заметил мой промах раньше меня самого и уже обдумывает глумливое письмо вам — о моей небрежности и профнепригодности. Я буду осторожнее. Клянусь.  
— Что ты хочешь мне рассказать? — спросил я.  
— Если ты станешь все вываливать своим больным, — съязвил Эрни, — ты, чего доброго, останешься без гонорара. Ты их выслушал — с них тридцать крон. Они тебя выслушали — с тебя тридцать крон. Ха-ха-ха! Как там у вас по-немецки «соловья баснями не кормят»?  
Эрни лег поперек кушетки, задрав ноги, уперся ботинками в стену, а голову запрокинутую свесил с края кушетки и закурил. Я проинспектировал взглядом стерильность Джонсовых ботинок и пришел к выводу, что мне придется вытирать за ним стену. Прикрикнуть «Убери лапы!» я не имел права — это будет вторжением в свободные ассоциации. Я сцепил зубы. Пауза тянулась.  
— О чем ты сейчас думаешь? — спросил я.  
— О том, что рано тебе брать с них по сорок, как Учитель. Не дотягиваешь ты до уровня его мастерства… Нет, надо было мне ехать к Учителю, а не к тебе. Я ж не виноват, что у него график забитый.  
Я развел руками.  
— Кто есть, Эрни. Кто есть.  
— Да, Шанди, нам не всегда достаются те люди, которых бы мы хотели видеть рядом.  
Джонс извернулся, бросил незатушенный окурок в цветочный горшок и принялся мне повествовать:  
— А я вот тут подумал — это, конечно, всего лишь мои фантазии, как можно было бы избавиться от Юнга.  
«Вспомнил говно!» — подумал я.  
— Ну вот ты мне напомнил, мне и пришло в голову. Фантазирую я так! Короче, мы на конференции — хотя я сомневаюсь, Шанди, что мы, фрейдисты, когда-либо еще раз скооперируемся с юнгианцами, но пусть. И вот мы с тобой ночью под фонарями выносим ковер и перекликаемся: «Карл, выноси труп! Осторожно, кровью тут не закапай! Тащи труп, Карл!» Громко-громко так орем, чтоб все слышали. Вдруг кто вызовет полицию.  
— Что Карл украл гостиничный ковер? — прыснул я.  
— А у Фрейда вот тут ковер, — Джонс топнул ногой в стену.  
— Так может, и мне повесить, чтоб ты не топтался!  
— Я еще помню, как Карл фыркал, какая безвкусица — водружать на стенку его ворсейшество. А Учитель до сих пор не снял.  
(Учитель, вы заметили? Он вас презирает! Он намекает, что ваши умозаключения — как безвкусный, пыльный, бесполезный ковер на стене! Он хочет, чтоб мы с ним вынесли ковер!!!)  
— Между прочим, — сказал я, — ты подумал, что если мы ОРЕМ: «Карл!», то могут подумать, что это Карл Абрахам.  
— Но не так пишется!  
— Я знаю, этот Karl, а тот Carl! Но мы в твоей фантазии орем, а не пишем! Задумайся! Что ты имеешь против Карла, который Абрахам?  
— Когда я думаю, я вижу слова как бы написанными! Моим почерком. Я точно видел, что там «написано» Carl.  
Странно. Я говорю, не думая, как бы мои мысли выглядели на письме. Джонс продолжал:  
— Кстати, про Абрахама. Абрахам слышал от Юнга, что Юнг самозабвенно рассказывает своим больным, какая у него секретарша сексуальная пантера. О ее боговдохновенном золотом лоне.  
— Это та 19-летняя блондинка, которая делала ему психоанализ? — прыснул я.  
— Нет, анализ ему делала медсестра. А то — секретарша.  
Я сунул в рот сигарету и умудрился рассыпать спички.  
— Что это у тебя дрогнула рука… хорошо, что не молодого хирурга! — посочувствовал Джонс, наблюдая, как я ползаю по полу и собираю спички.  
— У кого-то боговдохновенное золотое лоно, а у моей старухи — разрыв промежности и выпадение матки! — огрызнулся я.  
Джонс захохотал, и я подумал, что сам-то он упорно помалкивает о состоянии «лона» своей старухи.  
— Разве она не оперировалась? — спросил он. — Это же…  
— Ей зашивали. — Я собрал всю россыпь и уселся на место. — Без толку.  
— А виноват у нее ты? — догадался Эрнест.  
— Всего десять сантиметров.  
Эрни сочувственно зацокал языком:  
— Понимаю тебя. Помнишь, как я убегал из Лондона с ярлыком педофила, газетами обкиданный? «Врач-педофил совращает девочек в интернате для умственно отсталых!»  
— Повезло тебе и твоему адвокату, что девочки были отсталые, — зацокал языком и я.  
— Так вот, среди всего прочего, мать своей тринадцатилетней олигофренки орала, что я — метр с кепкой, — Эрни выразительно показал мизинчик, — меня любая взрослая оборжет, так я на девочек лезу.  
Я хотел было спросить, права ли была воинственная мамаша, т.е. смеялись ли над ним женщины, но представил Эрни в камере, потом — на скамье подсудимых, и поежился, подумав, что мои мелочи не идут ни в какое сравнение со злоключениями Джонса.  
Потому что у меня именно это и произошло с пациенткой N. Когда я снял штаны, она меня именно что оборжала и сказала работать языком. Так я и лизал на каждом сеансе.  
Эрни тем временем пустился в воспоминания о суде по громкому делу «врача-педофила», как его адвокат убеждал судью, что у олигофренок разыгралась фантазия — успешно убеждал!  
В тот момент, когда Эрни произносил: «Из интерната мне, конечно же, пришлось уволиться, и я устроился в захудалую районную поликлинику — опять на полставки!», распахнулась дверь, и я воочию убедился в существовании телепатии. Не зря я подумал о N. Влетел ее муж.  
— Подождите за дверью, герр N.! — начал я. — У меня клиент!  
— А пускай твой клиент послушает! — гаркнул N. — и принялся орать, что я харил (так и выразился — «харил») его жену, а он мне за это денежки свои, потом и кровью…  
— Успокойтесь, герр N., — несмотря на бешеное сердцебиение, растянул рот в улыбке я. — Я сейчас вам все объясню. Вы знаете, ваша жена действительно немного кокетливо поглядывала на меня, но, поверьте, я никогда не позволю себе даже перемигнуться с занятой женщиной!  
— А не врешь? — насупился N.  
— Да что вы! Я не мог себе даже представить, что ваша супруга настолько далеко зашла в своих фантазиях — и теперь, получается, мстит мне, что я не пошел на флирт, ай-яй-яй! Ваша жена вам сказала, что я ее соблазнил?!  
— Она не мне сказала, она своей сестре сказала, а эта сестра уже и мне, что ты с ней тут делал на этой вот самой кушетке.  
И знаете, что отмочил Эрни? Я от него не ожидал такой подлости, пусть я буду сто раз наивный идиот, но я ожидал, что он, как и вы, несомненно, поступили бы на его месте, и любой из нас, гордо называющих себя фрейдистами — я думал, что Эрни меня поддержит, скажет, что я кристальной честности и беспросветного целомудрия человек, что я блюду профессиональную этику, что я пальцем не трогаю психбольных баб, что у меня есть любимая невеста, что я чист и невинен перед пациенткой, аки ландыш из-под мартовского снега!  
Знаете, что сказал Эрни?  
— Ой, ну что вы так суетитесь! Шанди у нас проказник еще тот. Не вы первый, не вы последний. Это ведь не рога, он всего лишь навсего языком. Это не измена, ибо куннилингус не есть коитус.  
В этот момент я понял, почему за Эрни гоняются его больные, размахивая револьверами и повестками в суд. Кто тебя за язык тянул, Эрни? Это меня мадам N. тянула за язык!  
Так что пишу я вам, Учитель, с подбитым глазом, лед другой рукой прикладывая. N. выгреб у меня все наличные, грозя мне вот этими самыми ножницами, что он для меня в кармане припас, оттяпать все мои жалкие десять сантиметров, если я не верну до копейки все деньги, что он мне за лечение своей похотливой женушки уплатил. Пока N. занимался разбоем с проникновением в помещение, Эрни скатился под кушетку и там сидел. Знаете, Учитель, сам сейчас смеюсь и плачу. Когда N. ушел, я подумал, что придется и дальше терпеть эту завистливую тварь Эрни, потому что его старуха сейчас — единственная моя кормилица. Но Эрни сказал, что к такому психоаналитику, как я, опасно ходить, можно под горячую руку попасться такому N., и будут что психоаналитик, что клиент, с фингалами. И Эрни меня покинул!  
Я совсем на мели, Учитель! Я отправляю вам это письмо на последние деньги, трачу на марку! Мне нечем оплатить аренду кабинета на следующий месяц! Я не могу взять у Гизелы — Гизела, вы сами знаете, у Юнга. У Эльмы тоже не могу, Гизела оставила ей только на карманные расходы. И у Магды тем более не могу!  
Учитель, я согласен немедленно выполнить свое обещание, которое я дал Анне, как только вы дадите приданое. Не оставьте в нужде молодую семью, умоляю! Я примчусь в ту же секунду, как только получу от вас перевод, ведь у меня нет денег на билет. Я целую вашу благородную руку.  
Ваш верный ученик и будущий зять.

— Ему ужасно не повезло! — пискнула я. — Папа, как тебе его не жаль!  
— Со мной такого никогда не случалось! — сквозь зубы сказал отец. — И не из-за мифического везения, больные — везде тот же сброд, бессмысленный и беспощадный, а благодаря моему умению их унимать, ты уж поверь, не в удаче дело, а в тебе, в тебе лично.  
Я хотела взвизгнуть: «Но он же не виноват!», но у меня искривился открытый рот, в глазах закипели слезы.  
— Нет, помочь я могу, — передернул плечами отец, — я, так и быть, кину ему, чтоб с голоду там не загнулся, но ты же сама видишь! — Он указал сигарой на исписанный листок в моей дрожащей руке.  
«Это Джонс его заложил! — хотела сказать я. — Он бы, может, справился, если бы Джонс не открывал свою пасть!» — и у меня вырвался всхлип с разрывающей болью в груди и в основании шеи, там, где впадинка между ключиц. Не существует «может» и «бы». Не будет ни любви, ни секса.  
Отец взял меня за локоть.  
— Так, это что за глаза на мокром месте?  
Я тихо завыла, смаргивая слезы.  
— Анна!  
Я думала, он меня обнимет. А он одернул и больно щелкнул по носу.  
— Подождешь другого. Которого мне не придется взваливать себе на шею впридачу ко всем иждивенцам.  
— Да, да, я понимаю, — я яростно закивала, пытаясь задавить всхлипы — но поняла, что долго не продержусь, и выбежала из кабинета.  
Папа дал всем почитать письмецо от Шандора. Братцы хохотали, тетя — тоже, но смех ее прерывался кашлем (она как раз заболела гриппом). Мама захлебывалась:  
— Хватает же наглости все подробно описывать, будучи женихом дочери. Сказочный идиот!  
— А тебе понравился! Я помню! — заверещала Софи.  
— Я же не знала! — возразила мама.  
— Анна все плачет, — сообщила Софи, выходя на балкон к курящим братцам.  
Мартин фыркнул:  
— Много потеряла.  
— Да уж. Альфонсит у старухи и вопит на каждом углу, как он ее ненавидит, — хихикнул Эрнст.  
— Зато бы он ее отсюда увез, — возразил Оливер.  
— Кстати, насчет «увез»! Билеты куплены… Отто нельзя много ходить, купаться, загорать… — Мартин злорадно потер руки. — И тебе нельзя, и тебе!  
Эрнст и Оливер мрачно потупились, понимая, куда он клонит.  
— Фиг ты поедешь на Кипр! — закричала Софи.  
— Это еще почему? — пыжился Мартин.  
— А ты сессию завалишь и будешь бегать пересдавать! Папа без тебя уедет!  
Пока они переругивались на балконе, я бросилась ковать железо, пока горячо.  
— Пап, тебе же нужен попутчик, — вкрадчиво начала я, пытаясь хитренько улыбаться — должно быть, вымученная улыбка по-дурацки смотрелась на красном зареванном лице, а с кончика носа свешивалась слеза. Папаша быстро, невидяще глянул на меня поверх своих бумажек и ряда статуэток, выстроившихся на письменном столе. Он сделал последнюю затяжку и раздавил окурок в доверху забитой пепельнице, после чего снова уткнулся в рукопись.  
Я обняла его за шею и попыталась забраться к нему на колени — точнее, удалось присесть на одно колено. Он и не подумал сесть так, чтобы мне было удобнее. Я неудобно изогнулась, стараясь прижаться всем телом. Так разило табаком, что у меня защипало в глазах.  
— Отойди, я занят.  
Что мне сделать, чтобы он меня любил? Как мне стать интересной для него? Разве я ничего не делаю, остановилась в своем развитии, требую, чтобы меня любили за то, что я есть — безликую, никчемную, ходячий кусок мяса, который только ест и спит? Разве я не стараюсь? Я стала его ученицей. Я стала вдвойне в тягость: «Вот, девочка, это буква А!» — когда есть великовозрастные ученики, с которыми можно раскрыться как виртуозу, выточить с ними филигранное, тонкое и гибкое, как волос, а не месить со мной кирпичи. Разве у меня есть сердечность, задушевность, участливость? Разве со мной легко, приятно и уютно? Меня не за что любить. Меня даже нельзя тупо хотеть: я неопытная и некрасивая. Получается, я захотела, чтобы меня любили только за то, что я ем и сплю.  
На самом деле к лучшему, что я не выйду замуж. На меня бы моментально обрушилась колоссальная ответственность: я не умею ни готовить, ни стирать, ни заполнять квитанции — у меня и карманных денег не водится, как бы я стала вести хозяйство? Методом проб и ошибок, с закушенной губой и кипящими слезами от упреков мужа, в клубах дыма с подгоревшего обеда на сожженной сковородке? Наверно, все-таки лучше оставаться ребенком, с ребенка спроса нет, а любить меня все равно нигде не будут, ни там, ни тут.  
Мне кажется, я замечталась, не вынырнула из фантазий. Я словно живу на психоаналитической кушетке, мне не удалось встать и уйти в реальный мир — как будто я беспрерывно фантазирую и свободно ассоциирую на непрекращающемся сеансе, разыгрывающемся в моем воображении, но давно закончившемся в реальности, только я этого не заметила или не поняла.  
Теперь поняла, пусть не вовремя, но лучше поздно.  
Отойти? Он же занят.  
Если я сейчас отступлю, местечко займет Софи. И когда они уедут, мама выставит меня в гимназию. Остается только надеяться заразиться от сморкающейся тетки.  
Я снова напомнила о себе, дернув его за рукав:  
— Папа! Давай я с тобой поеду, я всю жизнь мечтала поехать на Кипр.  
Сейчас скажет: «А я уже сдал второй билет!»  
— Хорошо, — удивил папаша. — Поедешь.  
— Да?  
— Да. А сейчас не мешай, не сбивай с мысли.  
Я хотела расцеловать его и с визгом подпрыгнуть, но дымящаяся сигара и отрешенный, чуть раздраженный вид (от работы отрывают!) возводили непробиваемую стену, так что я сдержалась.  
Побегу и скажу всем. Победа!

 

 

[U1]Георг Гейм, «Повешенные». Пер. И. Савченко

 

[U2]Готфрид Бенн, «Икар».

 

[U3]Мир вам (лат.)

 

[U4]От Ничто к Я (ивр.)


	21. Позор Ференци

— Меня обманули? — царственно пророкотал Юнг, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, словно ища взглядом папу. — Его препохабия нет дома?  
— На Сицилии он сейчас, открытку прислал, — ответила мама.  
— Еще не вернулся, — одновременно с ней произнесла тетя.  
— А кто тогда разослал нам приглашения от имени д-ра Фрейда? — вопросил Задгер.  
— Я!  
Все воззрились на Эрнеста Джонса.  
— У меня экстренные… экстраординарные новости от него, и я обязан вам их срочно сообщить. В письменной форме невозможно, — объяснил Джонс.  
Все стащили стулья в приемную, расселись, и Адлер открыл заседание. Юнг ерзал на месте и вполголоса возмущался, что зря мчался сюда из Цюриха.  
— Мои психоаналитические друзья, — скорбно возвестил Эрнест Джонс. — Я получил известие, которое необходимо срочно донести до всеобщего сведения. Оно не терпит отлагательства. Д-р Фрейд прислал мне письмо, в котором говорится… — Джонс расправил исписанный листок. — Я вам сейчас зачитаю. «Дорогой Джонс! — пишет мне он. — Мы прибыли на Сицилию». Дальше он описывает, как добрались, где остановились и какие достопримечательности посетили. А вот и суть, для чего я вас всех сегодня собрал. «Мой компаньон по путешествию — прекрасный товарищ, но он мечтателен настолько, что это меня беспокоит, и его отношение ко мне явно инфантильно. Он не прекращает восхищаться мной, что мне не нравится, и, наверное, остро критичен ко мне в своем бессознательном, когда я легко это принимаю. Он был слишком пассивен и чувствителен, позволяя делать с ним что угодно, как женщина, а у меня на самом деле не хватает гомосексуальности, чтобы принять его как женщину. Это путешествие породило во мне сильную тоску по реальной женщине». Каково?! А?! Нет, посмотрите сами. Эдди, посмотрел — передай по кругу. Чтобы вы убедились, что это его почерк! Вот конверт, вот марка, вот почтовый штемпель. Это не подделка, это письмо, собственноручно написанное самим д-ром Фрейдом с Сицилии.  
— Ну, — проронил Юнг, пока Психоаналитическое общество, фыркая и шушукаясь, изучало фрейдовское письмо, постепенно передавая листок по кругу (до самого Карла весточка еще не долетела), — и зачем нужно было выдергивать меня из Цюриха, чтобы я мчался сюда на поезде, бросив своих больных, и сам ты, Эрнест, зачем бросился в Вену аж из Амстердама, хоть за проезд и не ты платил, а мадам Лоу, все равно не понимаю, — когда эту твою сенсацию я уже обнародовал на нашем съезде в Мюнхене.  
— То были твои голословные утверждения, Карл, а в этот раз я предъявил доказательство, письмо, написанное рукою самого д-ра Фрейда. Макс, передай ему. Карл, вот, сам посмотри.  
— То есть ты, Эрни, снова выносишь на рассмотрение вопрос снятия кандидатуры нашего Великого Учителя с должности главы движения, — сказал Штекель.  
— Во-первых, у нас нет кворума. Из иногородних только двое… — начал Закс.  
— Нет, я не предлагаю исключить д-ра Фрейда. Фрейдисты без Фрейда — это сапожник без сапог, нет. Тем более, он же сам пишет, что Ференци строил из себя женщину. Сам д-р Фрейд оставался мужчиной. Нет повода… Зато Ференци, вот Ференци, как вы сами видите, больше не имеет права осквернять собой ряды нашего движения, и, несомненно, именно этого хотел д-р Фрейд, сообщая мне о возмутительной выходке нашего бывшего коллеги Шандора Ференци. Я сделал все, как того хотел наш великоумный предводитель. Если бы д-р Фрейд пожелал оставить Ференци в наших рядах, он бы не сообщил мне, не написал это письмо. Я со своей стороны могу свидетельствовать о полнейшей психоаналитической профнепригодности д-ра Ференци. Я, как вам всем известно, пытался проходить у него учебный анализ, но вынужден был прервать курс, потому что д-р Ференци беспрестанно меня перебивал и принимался рассказывать о своей жизни и своих горестях. Мое терпение лопнуло, когда в кабинет ворвался разъяренный муж одной из его больных, обвинил его во врачебной профнепригодности и устроил драку. К такому доктору, как Шандор Ференци, опасно ходить. И мы с д-ром Фрейдом, свидетельствующим в письме, заявляем, что Шандор Ференци не выдерживает требований, налагаемых профессией психоаналитика, и подлежит исключению из нашей ассоциации.  
Поднялся гвалт — и не утихал, пока с места не встал Адлер, громыхнув:  
— Коллеги! Надеюсь, вы еще не забыли, что в отсутствие д-ра Фрейда обязанности председателя Венского Психоаналитического общества исполняю я. И я хочу отметить, что личная переписка д-ра Фрейда не равняется выступлению последнего на заседании Общества. Его утверждение о поведении Ференци, хм, ночью в сицилийской гостинице, могло бы считаться голосом за исключение, будь оно разослано всем нам, снабженное соответствующим призывом, а поскольку было изложено только в личном письме к д-ру Джонсу, не может считаться эквивалентом голоса на нашем собрании.  
— Но мое свидетельство! — не уступал Джонс.  
— А где сам, хм, обвиняемый? — возразил Адлер. — Ференци где?  
— На Сицилии, — напомнил Федерн.  
— Не будем говорить о нашем с вами или моем собственном личном отношении к д-ру Ференци, человек он, конечно, весьма своеобразный, — морщась в отвращении, продолжал Адлер, перекрикивая гул, в котором слышались споры, психоаналитик нужен д-ру Ференци или сразу психиатр, — но, коллеги, исключать члена из общества в его отсутствие на заседании, не предложив ему высказаться в свое оправдание — а я хочу вам напомнить устав! — против правил, принятых нами на первом съезде.  
У меня пылали щеки и уши. А папенька знал, кому слать компромат. У любого другого скандальное письмо заплесневело бы в шкафу, а дохтур Джонс швырнул письмецо в народ, как бомбу. Чем же Шандор так не угодил папе, что тот ему отомстил руками Джонса? Отказал ему?! Я представила: папа снял комнату в гостинице, они заходят, а там — одна кровать. «А я где буду спать?» — «Здесь». — «А вы где?» — «Да здесь же!»  
— Вот как оно — ездить за границу за чужой счет! — злорадствовал Задгер. — «А сегодня ты будешь моей женщиной, потому что я не могу без секса. А если нет, домой ты пойдешь пешком».  
— Бесплатный сыр, — похабно посмеиваясь, гомонили все, — халява… Съездил с Учителем! Побеседовал с наставником о психоанализе!  
— Пусть вспомнит, как расплатился Один за право испить из источника мудрости, а Вишну — за сударшана-чакру! — не впечатлился Юнг. — Хотя речь может идти и о том этапе внутренней алхимии, который называется «соединение Луны и Солнца», и подобные трансформации богато представлены на средневековых алхимических гравюрах.  
— При чем здесь европейские алхимики и чакры, — не выдержал Адлер.  
— Оккультисты средневековой Европы еще до непосредственного контакта с восточными практиками догадывались о системе чакр, — отрезал Карл. — Доказательством этого служит книга «Практическая Теософия» Иоганна Георга Гихтеля. 1696 год издания.  
— Доктор Юнг, — проблеял Отто, — но я читал этот миф. Про Одина и источник мудрости. Одину выкололи глаз. При чем здесь то, что сделал доктор Фрейд с Ференци?  
— Я имел в виду, что не стоит так переживать за шоколадный глаз Ференци. Но вы, секретарь-первокурсник, увы, неспособны уловить двойную метафору, — провещал Карл.  
Может, Шандор и не отказал, просто папаше не понравилось. Может, он морщился, стонал и всячески показывал, что ему неприятно. Или один раз вынужден был согласиться, отмучился, а во второй раз — отказался.  
У него уши сейчас не горят, там, на Сицилии? Наверно, горят, а он и знать не знает, что папашенька, эпистолярный дискобол, опять схватился за излюбленное оружие — и своим метким броском через Мессинский пролив опозорил его перед коллегами.  
Мне вспомнилось «Толкование сновидений». Анализируя один свой сон, папа вспомнил, что родственники его друга из Берлина по большому секрету рассказали ему, что этот друг загремел в больницу, его оперируют. «Только ты никому не говори!» Папа обиделся: «То есть как «никому не рассказывай»? Они думают, я такое трепло?» В то же время папик злорадствовал, что друг, видно, при смерти, его оперируют, и страшновато за друга — может не выжить, и приятно: «Он-то умрет, а я-то останусь». «Как приходится раскрываться, демонстрируя алгоритм толкования сновидений по моему методу! — писал папа. — Выставляешь себя каким-то злыднем среди всех тех благородных, что тебя окружают!»  
Друг из Берлина у папаши был один. Я знала, что новаторский метод дяди Флисса состоял в проведении хирургического вмешательства на определенных точках в носовой полости, соответствующих всем внутренним органам. Экспериментируя на себе, он, как мне было известно, два раза попадал в больницу, и другие лор-врачи устраняли последствия его экспериментов.  
Значит, папа решил, что дядя Флисс при смерти, и подумал: «Не пропадать же его труду! Передам его черновики другим, пусть хоть кто-то воспользуется». Папа хотел, чтобы дело Флисса не погибло в безвестности, чтобы его наработки были опубликованы! Папа хотел как лучше — а Флисс оказался очень даже жив и прибежал разбираться, почему мой отец отдал его черновики Свободе и Вейнингеру!  
Так я всегда оправдывала отца в случае с Флиссом, хоть и понимала, что для самого Флисса папины добрые намерения превратились в медвежью услугу.  
А Ференци, наверно, теперь сам выйдет из общества. Как ему удастся после спровоцированного папашей скандала сохранить дружбу с Учителем? Проглотить обиду? Сказать: «Д-р Фрейд не ожидал, что Джонс так поступит. В этом нет вины Учителя!» и делать вид, что ничего не произошло?  
Ему ведь обязательно напишут, что сегодня случилось. Или лучше было бы умолчать, чтобы его не травмировать? Пусть лучше не знает, как его обсуждали за спиной? Что мне делать — я должна сейчас встать и обратиться к дядькам-психоаналитикам, прося их не писать Шандору? Или написать ему самой, объясняя, как радостно эти люди его распинали, — что ему с ними нечего ловить?  
Тем временем Хичман поинтересовался:  
— Когда Фрейд появится, мы будем заново поднимать вопрос?  
— Пусть сам Фрейд и поднимает, — отрезал Адлер. — Д-р Ференци, к счастью, живет в другом городе и по большей части не мозолит нам глаза.  
Психоаналитики со смешками забормотали, что если бы Ференци таскался сюда каждую среду, его бы давно уже выставили.  
— Сойдет в качестве клоуна, — заметил Штекель, — но изредка, изредка.  
— В больших дозах это невыносимо, — подхватил Виттельс. — Вот и Учитель не выдержал.  
— А мое свидетельство? — взвыл Джонс. — Он ввязался в драку с мужем больной!  
— Он с ним не дрался, — пискнула я, из пересохшего горла вырвался невнятный хрип. Прокашлявшись, я повторила: — Он не дрался! Он прислал папе письмо, что тот… герр вбежал в кабинет, устроил скандал и надавал Шандору по мордасам. А он ему сдачи не дал.  
Если бы дал, даже если бы замахнулся, а тот успел бы увернуться, — Ференци наверняка бы описал свой взмах как «Я его пинками вышвырнул из кабинета». Я знаю, мальчики склонны преувеличивать свои подвиги на поле боя.  
Я продолжала:  
— Так что Шандор не дрался с этим посетителем, не преувеличивайте, д-р Джонс!  
— Д-р Ференци спровоцировал человека!  
— Человеку нужно учиться сдерживаться, он уже давно не в школе!  
Психоаналитики заухмылялись.  
— Устами младенца…  
— А вот и выясним, была драка или нет, — вклинился Юнг.  
— Вы мне не верите? — не унимался Джонс.  
— Анна, письмо Ференци сохранилось? — осведомился Карл.  
— Да, конечно! — Я не понимала, куда он клонит.  
Карл воодушевился:  
— Принеси его.  
— Читать чужие письма нехорошо, дядя Юнг! Это Шандор папе писал, а не всему почтенному собранию.  
— Анна, не обязательно читать. Мне дату, пожалуйста, — молвил Юнг.  
Мы с Отто пошли к маме, взяли ключ от папашиного кабинета и вытащили из секретера то самое письмо.  
Появившись на пороге приемной, где скучали, куря, психоаналитики, я назвала дату написания, и Юнг начал что-то чертить в блокноте.  
— Ради интереса постройте соляр, возвращение Марса и символические дирекции плюс транзит на дату драки. Везде этот 24-й градус припечатан аспектами соединения. Сатурн делает тау-квадрат к вертикальной оси в нескольких методах подряд. Юпитер и Нептун, как управители восьмого поля, тоже вовсю фигурируют на пару с Лилит.  
— И что это значит? — с квадратными глазами спросил Отто.  
— Наводит на ассоциацию с тавроктонией Митры.  
— Ты можешь попонятнее выражаться, Карл? — взвыл Адлер.  
— Попонятнее для Фреда, доктора извозчиков и прачек! Для более точного гороскопа мне нужно посмотреть натал Ференци, и тогда я вам скажу, лично он в тот день дрался или нет. Но кто-то кого-то бил, факт.  
— И тут у нас получается замкнутый круг, — быстро сказала я, — потому что мы с вами уже договорились, что не стоит осуждать психоаналитика за то, что посетитель бросился на него с кулаками.  
— Замкнутый теодолитный ход, а не круг, — возразил Виттельс. — Потому что мы не знаем, за что именно пресловутый Ференци получил по передней части черепа.  
— За лечение любовью, — сообщил Джонс.  
Все понимающе зафыркали.  
— Все же помнят, как он вопил, что лечил больных психоанализом еще до того, как узнал о существовании такого человека, как Зигмунд Фрейд! — хихикнул Федерн. — Как совпало-то, а!  
Юнг побагровел, потому что смех заглушил его блистательную реплику:  
— Одновременные изобретения, понимаете ли. Ньютон и Лейбниц. Дарвин и Уоллес. Попов и Маркони!  
И в этот момент я заметила, с какой болью и гневом их слушает угрюмый Ранк. Никто не обращал внимания на тощего кудрявого парня в круглых роговых очках, и Отто мог позволить себе не держать лицо, сидя в уголке и безмолвно стенографируя. Ревнует! Боится за свое теплое местечко под крылом папаши! Мне даже захотелось потрепать его по взъерошенной башке: не переживай, мол, Отто, ты в Вене, Шандор — иногородний! Ведь не спросишь прямо, был ли у Отто секс с папашей! Если бы мне удалось подсмотреть или подслушать, что происходит в кабинете на первом этаже, когда Отто помогает отцу в тяжкой научной работе — но как поймать миг удачи, не попавшись им на глаза, когда требуется длительная, многодневная слежка! Но судя по страдальческому выражению на лице Отто, я не зря его заподозрила!  
Юнг, все-таки привлекший к себе внимание с помощью Попова и Маркони, набрал воздуха и с апломбом продолжал:  
— Я имею в виду, что Ференци, несмотря на то, что у него преобладает гуна Раджас, для чего-то все-таки нужен в нашем с вами Великом Деланье, так сказать. То бишь, прежде чем его исключать из рядов, необходимо посмотреть по Таро, по рунам, по наталу, чем чревато его изгнание и не пригодится ли он нам в будущем. А вы сплеча рубите, как Вишну по шее Раху, и будет теперь вечно живой хвост и вечно живая отрубленная голова — вспомните миф, кому от этого хорошо стало? Никому!  
Джонс надулся. Я в очередной раз сбегала к маме — то чай, то сахар, то салфетку. Дверь была неплотно прикрыта, мама и тетя все слышали, лица у них были еще безрадостнее, чем у Джонса, и я подумала: за Шандора можно не волноваться, но в то же время нивелируется повод для шантажа Отто. Даже если я точно узнаю, что Ранк спит с папой, — угрозы в духе: «Отто, не ходи к нам больше, а то я всем расскажу …» — теряют вес.  
— Не ожидал, что даже Карл, даже Фред выступят в защиту Ференци… — пробормотал Джонс.  
— Все равно я впустую съездил, — припечатал Юнг. — Думал, что выполню вербальное подобие комплекса асан «Сурья намаскар», а Солнца не увидел. Только одни созвездия поприветствовал. Но я его дождусь. Фрау Марта! Пока его жидомасонского препохабия нет дома, постелите мне в его комнате!  
— Вы знаете, Карл, у нас тут не гостиница! Для таких состоятельных господ, как вы, на Кертнерринг есть отель «Бристоль»!  
Я хихикнула: мама назвала самую фешенебельную гостиницу, какую мы знали.  
Психоаналитики разошлись, а Отто с той же угрюмой гримасой остался расставлять стулья и столы по местам.  
Ревнует, завидует. Ведь это была поездка Отто. Папаша обещал его свозить на Кипр перед поступлением, но мои братья натравили на него собаку. Сорок уколов в живот, нельзя купаться. Отто остался дома. Потом папачиус обещал, что с ним поеду я — но в последний момент снова переиграл: и на Кипр мы не поедем, там опять начали постреливать, и вообще я не поеду: он берет с собой Ференци. Почему — не изволил объяснить. «Тебя мы и так слишком балуем, — сказала тетя, — разрешаем школу прогуливать!» Меня так возмутило выражение «прогуливать» — где это я гуляю? Я из дома не выхожу! — что я не сразу нашла ответ на свой вопрос. Ему просто интереснее с восторженным коллегой: совсем другое дело — вещать о психоанализе не профанам, как мы все, а тому, кто поймет, оценит.  
Мама на кухне восклицала:  
— Надо было дочку с ним отправить! Может, они были бы счастливы! Жениха у дочери украл… Может, другого уже не будет!  
— Думаешь, он больше здесь не появится? — мрачно спросила я.  
— Анна, ну нет, конечно! Всё уже! — взмахнула руками тетя.  
— Слышала, Анна? — подхватила мама. — Хватит прятаться, завтра ты пойдешь в школу!  
Не от кого ждать поддержки. Мартина в гимназии били, а он не прогуливал. Но я не сдавалась:  
— Но они же думают, что я со сломанной ногой в постели лежу. Ты представляешь, что начнется? «Анна врала! Анна прогуливала! Анна всех обманула — а родители ей в этом помогали!» И тебя вызовут к инспектору, и ты же будешь виновата.  
— Ребенок дело говорит, — заметила тетя. — Когда приходили ее одноклассницы, ты же была дома… Ты не можешь сказать, что Анна тебя обманывала, где-то гуляла, потом приходила домой и говорила, что была в гимназии.  
Появился Отто.  
— Фрау Марта, кушать скоро?  
— Подожди немного!  
Ранк послушно отступил в коридор.  
Мама вручила мне стопку грязной посуды, и я склонилась над раковиной. Теперь незачем дожидаться отца. Еще вчера я сказала:  
— Мама, мне нужно конфирмоваться. Без этого меня не обвенчают.  
— Пусть твой папашенька это тебе устраивает, он же у нас крещеный.  
— Ну и что? — Я отказывалась понимать. — Почему ты не хочешь мне помочь?  
— Они там знают своих прихожан — кто на мессу ходит, жертвует на церковь, исповедуется. Я не могу заниматься организацией этого, потому что человек, который не посещал, с явно еврейской внешностью, который ничего там не знает, будет выделяться, это — чужой…  
— Но папа же все время занят, а ты не работаешь!  
Мама — идейный противник христианства, она не поможет. Я поняла: придется ждать отца, чтобы он договорился со священником.  
Теперь незачем.  
Домой явился Мартин — и столкнулся с задержавшимся гостем.  
— Д-р Юнг! Не ожидал… А отца нет дома!  
— Я подожду. Не зря же я ехал, бросив своих больных!  
— Пока вы будете ждать его… Ваши больные, как же они без вас, д-р Юнг! — не сдавался Мартин.  
— Ничего, твоя мама мне сказала, что ждать всего три дня!  
— А вы опять у нас ночевать будете?  
— Нет, вот пообедаем, и пойду в гостиницу.  
Юнг уселся в столовой. Пока Отто его развлекал, Мартин влетел на кухню.  
— В армии отдохнет! Надо у него узнать, в этом году призыв уже был?  
— Какой призыв? — удивилась я. — Д-р Юнг уже старый!  
— В Швейцарии срочная служба каждый год по месяцу. Я не помню, до какого возраста, надо у Юнга спросить. Но, считай, всю жизнь.  
— Радуйся, что ты здесь родился…  
— Я и радуюсь.  
Карл из гостиной плавно переместился в папашин кабинет и рассматривал репродукцию кольеровской «Леди Годивы», которую папа повесил вместо барельефа Градивы.  
\- Д-р Юнг, я хочу перед вами извиниться!  
Карл напыжился и с высоты почти двух метров глянул на меня, как на букашку.  
\- За рисунок. Мне стыдно. Теперь вы можете у меня на лбу что-нибудь нарисовать.  
\- Что за ребячество, - поморщился Карл.   
\- Это потому, что вы рисовать не умеете! – поддела я.  
\- Я рисую – непрофессионально, конечно, я не учился. Высекаю по камню, леплю из глины, режу по дереву. В подарок невесте нарисовал Натараджу, слепил лингам господень и расписал, сколотил алтарь. Что я еще мог подарить невесте, бедный врач, жил я тогда во флигелечке при психбольнице, туда и невесту привел, прямиком из VIP-палаты.   
\- А чем она болела? – поинтересовалась я.  
\- Да не болела она вовсе. Просто эмоциональная, впечатлительная девушка с хорошо развитой фантазией. Ее родители оказались морально не готовы, когда она решила перейти в индуизм, и положили ее в больницу. 

* * *

В VIP-палату вступил психиатр. Новоприбывшая пациентка съежилась на койке, подтянув колени к подбородку.  
\- Ничего не скажу, - заявила она Юнгу, - вы надо мной издеваться будете и унижать.  
\- Дорогая фройляйн Раушенбах, я же здесь, чтобы вам помочь! – заюлил Карл.   
Девушка только мотала головой и плакала.  
Но наконец Карлу удалось вытянуть из нее первое признание.  
\- Почему, - добивался он, - над вами должны смеяться?  
Эмма высморкалась и пробормотала:  
\- Здесь же все отождествляют национальную, территориальную и религиозную принадлежность, а если что-то не совпадает, то надо скрывать в панике, реакция будет сами понимаете какая. «Не наши боги!» - это как минимум. «Предала веру предков!»  
\- Иисус Христос – немец? – фыркнул Карл.  
\- Он - привычный бог для местного населения.  
\- Навязанный нашим предкам правителями по политическим причинам. Я сам не христианин, дорогая Эмма. Признаюсь вам. А мой отец был пастором, то есть я рос в удушливой, липкой, навязчивой атмосфере оголтелой христианизации. Но, от противного… Отторжение, понимаете ли. Перекормили.   
\- Вы атеист?  
\- Вовсе нет. Я знакомлюсь с религиозно-мифологическим разнообразием народов мира. Расскажите мне, я вас пойму как никто иной, - как вы пришли к политеизму?  
\- Я видела богов. Меня воспитывали атеисткой, я, конечно, крещеная и конфирмованная, но это – необходимая формальность. Я считала, что поверю в бога, когда увижу доказательство его существования. И я увидела. Боги явились во сне. Теперь невозможно отрицать их существование.  
\- О! – воодушевился Карл. – Сны имеют первостепенное значение в новой психиатрии, адептом которой я являюсь, руководствуясь фундаментальным трудом Фрейда «Толкование сновидений». Когда я на обходе буду приходить к вам, вы будете ежедневно мне рассказывать свои сны, и мы вместе будем разбираться, о чем поведало ваше бессознательное. Я вас слушаю, дорогая.  
Эмма, дрожа, кивнула и, опустив голову, тихо заговорила:   
\- У меня был сон наяву. Я еще не заснула. Лежала, приподнявшись, опираясь на локоть. Но сон уже начался. Как бы две реальности: я понимаю, что я одна в своей комнате, но при этом, в то же время вижу: ко мне пришел черт.   
\- Как он выглядел?  
\- Как обычно рисуют чертей.  
\- Опишите.  
\- Выше меня. Черный. Верзила с рогами. Какой-то плоский, не объемный, мне так показалось… Знаете, как сгусток тьмы… Зовут Адрамелех.   
\- Откуда вы знаете, что это именно Адрамелех?  
\- Я это просто знала, он не представлялся.   
\- Но у Адрамелеха довольно экзотическая внешность, и рогов у него нет.  
\- А какая?  
\- Я вам принесу книгу, где есть изображение. Как будто муравьед стоит на задних лапах, с павлиньим хвостом.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что если бы это приходил он сам, настоящий, то он был бы с павлиньим хвостом? То есть я не знала, как выглядит Адрамелех, и поэтому увидела традиционного черта? Но доктор Юнг! Демоны могут принимать любой облик…   
\- Он пришел к вам, и?.. – напомнил Карл.  
\- Берет меня за волосы надо лбом и припечатывает затылком к стенке. Держит и молчит. Словарного запаса не хватает выразить, зачем его сюда принесло. Как бы предупреждает или угрожает, но ничего не говорит: как будто ума ему не хватает или словарного запаса. Страшно, страшно, очень страшно! А несколькими днями ранее, доктор Юнг, мне снилось, как будто меня крестят в церкви люцифериан.   
\- Есть такая церковь? – заинтересовался Карл.  
\- Не знаю, есть ли где-нибудь такая организация. И я забыла, по чьей инициативе меня там крестили. То ли родители привели, то ли я сама пришла, то ли по совету друзей, то ли я только в этой церкви познакомилась с этими друзьями. Только помню, что ходила по эзотерическим магазинам. Одна. Причем родители и друзья в этом сне были не реальные, не те, которые у меня есть, а какие-то незнакомые люди в роли родителей и друзей… то есть подруг… Но я не обратила большого внимания на тот сон. Стало по-настоящему страшно и плохо, когда ко мне пришел Адрамелех. С тех пор я боюсь темноты. Я и раньше чувствовала себя неуютно, но после его визита стало невыносимо страшно выключать свет и ложиться спать.   
\- Получается, вам подселенца запустили, - сказал Карл. – Или вы подцепили с кладбища покойника или семиотрядного беса.  
\- Какого беса?  
\- Кладбищенского. День поминовения недавно был, вы посещали кладбище?  
\- Да. Проведывали дедушку. Но почему мама с папой не видят и не чувствуют демонов? Не признаются?   
Уловив скепсис в последнем вопросе Эммы, Карл выдал неожиданный аргумент:  
\- Потому что вы – юная, целомудренная девушка!  
Эмма вспылила:  
\- При чем здесь секс? Вы имеете в виду, что это я так хочу мужчину, а себе не признаюсь, и поэтому вот так по ночам мучаюсь, что аж черти мерещатся, а если бы я с мужем лежала, мне было бы не до того, так? А папа с мамой, получается, уже взрослые люди, бывалые, все знают, и поэтому им не хочется, у них не конфликтует инстинкт с разумом, порождая чудовищ?  
\- Понимаете, девственницам трудно пережить удары, поскольку женщина большую часть негатива через себя пропустит, а в девственнице оно "застрянет". И нет нормального энергообмена; девственница, как говорится, "заткнута", по сути - сосуд для энергии (копит её). Недаром все эти "права первой ночи", принесение девственниц в жертву и т.д. Ей нельзя участвовать в ритуалах, когда велик шанс подселения сущностей - в Самайн, Бельтайн, так как для сущностей девственница - самое лакомое мясо, добыча и стопроцентная жертва.   
Эмма расстроилась.  
\- Ну вот, вы говорите то же самое, что моя бабушка: «Замуж ей пора, замуж!» - только у вас с эзотерической окраской! Замуж! За кого?! Или можно и без церемоний, главное – лишиться, да?! Вы на что вообще намекаете! Не свои услуги предлагаете, доктор Юнг?!  
\- Нужно сделать диагностику магического воздействия на вас – с помощью Таро и рун, - немедленно вывернулся Карл. - А после – чистку рунами, солью, отжиг свечой, отливку воском, и ставить защиту от дальнейшего вредоносного колдовства в вашу сторону, желательно зеркальную, то бишь любая порча, направленная на вас, сторицей вернется колдуну!  
Эмма слушала с открытым ртом, и Карл понесся дальше:  
\- Когда я изготавливал набор рун – вырезал их на камнях, окрасил своей кровью, залакировал. Далее составил вису, чтобы во сне мне открылось, что нужно пожертвовать, прочел над рунами. Богам подходят пиво, хлеб, яблоки – а не сделаете им дар, они сами возьмут. И человек травмируется или пострадает материально.  
\- Вы подумали, что я поклоняюсь северным богам? – мрачно уточнила Эмма. – Хуже, доктор Юнг. Если бы ко мне приходили северные боги, все было бы проще.   
\- Расскажите, дорогая, как произошел контакт?  
\- Пришел бог, следом – богиня… - Эмма хмуро закуталась в шаль, все сильнее теряя желание продолжать разговор, но, вспоминая свой сон, немного оттаяла: - А потом они мне дали своего ребенка понянчить, а сами ушли, как бы по делам. Он забрался ко мне на руки и стал целовать меня своим хоботом, нежно-нежно. – Эмма заулыбалась.   
– Индийская делегация? – подскочил Карл. – В самом деле неожиданно. Выходит, вас посетил сам господь Ганеша?  
\- Шива, Кали и Ганеша, - сообщила Эмма, приятно удивленная догадливостью Карла. – Они совсем не злобные. Злобными бывают только люди… Они что-то мне говорили, но я не запомнила. С добром приходили, ко мне - с добром, не фамильярно, но сами по себе они не злые и не добрые, это очень примитивно – разделять богов на добрых и злых. Только христианство – плоское, черно-белое, и Адрамелех был плоский и убогий, хоть и страшный. А индийские боги – они всеобъемлющие. В них есть все и сразу. Невероятной, огромной силы. От них исходил ослепительный свет. Величественные и лучезарные… Я поняла, что они берут меня под свое покровительство.   
\- Вы что-то читали об индуизме?  
\- В том и дело, что нет. Только в детстве, когда читала пересказы мифологий народов мира. И ничего не смогла понять и запомнить. Очень сложно. А теперь они пришли сами   
и защитили меня от демонов.  
\- Вы больше не боитесь демонов?  
\- Все еще боюсь с наступлением темноты. Очень боюсь. И читаю мантру Шиве, я стала читать соответствующую литературу, разбираться. Стала разговаривать с богами. И теперь я боюсь что-то не то подумать, пожелать зла кому-то, например, родителям, потому что они мне постоянно говорят… Они меня не уважают, доктор Юнг. Не любят и не считаются. Они всегда слишком заняты, а для меня у них только презрение и «Закрой рот». И как-то само получается, что возникает пожелание им всего плохого. И я боюсь, что боги услышат и все сделают. Само выскакивает: «Шива, покарай его!» - когда папа мне говорит что-то резкое. Теперь, когда я знаю, что есть боги, свалилась огромная ответственность. А страх демонов не пропал. Вглядываюсь в ужасе в темноту и прошу меня защитить – и думаю, не обнаглела ли я, клянчить! Когда я читаю мантру «Ом намах Шивайя», - всхлипнула Эмма, - то на втором слове я думаю о Наамах, как будто демона призываю! Я хочу избавиться от страха перед демонами, от мыслей, что повсюду демоны, а в мантре – напоминание о них! А другие мантры, более длинные - я знаю - не читаются без посвящения и защит. Нужно получить посвящение, инициацию или как минимум благословение, чтобы читать мантры. Триамбака, Гаятри и т.д. - не читаются по собственному желанию.   
У Карла вертелся на языке вопрос, не собирается ли Эмма в Индию за благословением, но по здравом размышлении Карл промолчал: ясно, что перепуганная девушка, которой в собственном доме мерещатся демоны, боится шагу ступить. Какие там вояжи.  
\- Я попросила маму заказать мне кулон с изображением этих троих богов, их статуэтки, иконки с ними, лингам, четки из рудракши, колокольчик с трезубцем и все-все, что нужно для пуджи. Да, мы материально можем себе позволить заказывать из Индии. Но я не знаю, как это можно организовать, и я обратилась к маме. Сказала, что мне нужен алтарь. Рассказала про сны, про демонов, что я пообещала богам делать пуджу. Они начали издеваться. Я показала картинки богов – обозвали их уродами, стали кричать, что Шива женственно выглядит, оскорблять богов. Кричали, что мне пора замуж. Что мне мужчинка понравился. Они такие умные, они понимают, какое уродство нарисовано, а мне, дурочке, понравился, у меня же никогда вкуса не было. А потом, доктор Юнг, я решила всю ночь бродить по улицам, потому что мне страшно ночевать дома. Я долго не выдержала, потому что было скучно и страшновато каких-нибудь забулдыг. Я пришла домой пешком, в темноте. Родители уже телефонировали в полицию. А когда я вернулась и объяснила им, в чем дело, они пригласили священника.  
\- Атеисты?  
\- Да, они считают себя атеистами. Пришел иезуит, спросил: «Откуда вы знаете, что это были боги, а не демоны? Может, демоны поняли, что вы их боитесь, и приняли облик языческих богов, слащавых, смазливых, чтобы вам понравиться и проникнуть к вам в душу!» Я ему сказала, что он сам атеист. Что невозможно по-настоящему поверить в существование богов и демонов, если их ни разу не видеть. Это будет не вера, а попугайство. Тот, кто видел демонов и богов, ни за что не перепутает это мелкое, грязное, гадкое и страшное с величием богов. И что я не пойду в церковь замаливать, христианство всегда было мне чуждо, неинтересно, и раздражало. И меня сдали в психбольницу.  
\- Вот мы и проверим, демоны есть только в вашем доме, другими словами, у вас порча на помещение (а это вполне реально, ведь ваша семья весьма обеспечена, у вас множество завистников!), или демоны привязаны лично к вам и последуют за вами сюда.   
\- Мне так страшно здесь одной.   
\- С вами я!  
\- У вас много больных. У вас для меня максимум час времени, выделенного по расписанию.   
\- Но у вас же несомненная порча! Я обязан наблюдать вас особо тщательно! Я даже догадываюсь, какая именно. Есть такая порча – «Черта на ночь к врагу послать». На 29-й лунный день закапывают возле дома врага распятие с могильного креста. Распятие можно купить в лавке «Церковная утварь» и на три ночи привязать на кладбище к надгробному кресту, ведь нелегко отодрать от креста распятие. Перед этим, конечно, прикармливают кладбищенских бесов, Хозяина кладбища и покойника, с могилой которого работаешь. И говорят: «На христову муку закупаю, да черта к такому-то посылаю - ночами пусть изойдется да мукой голгофной для такого-то придется. Аминь». Собственно, словом «аминь» лучше не пользоваться в черной магии. "Адонай мелех нееман" – в переводе это значит "Господь есть царь всемогущий". Это ритуальная фраза, завершающая молитву, с которой в иерусалимском храме обращался к Иеховаху иудейский первосвященник. За ним её повторял и весь присутствующий на обряде народ. По сакральным законам языка фраза превращалась в акроним, то есть сокращалась до первых букв, а именно - алеф, мем, нун (АМН). На сегодняшний день этот акроним известен нам как слово "аминь".   
\- Вот потому мне и снятся хтонические божества, - печально поведала Эмма. - Во втором сне я видела их жизнь, их приключения, природу, битвы, но ничего толком не запомнила. Только помню, что с ними произошло что-то плохое, кого-то убили, и Кали плакала. Лежала на могиле и плакала. А потом, спустя несколько дней, когда я не читала мантры, мне приснились белокурая Прозерпина и два безымянных бога, один из них отсекает мечом жизнь человека и забирает его последний вздох, а второй, козлобородый, записывает. Они были одеты как музыканты струнного трио, со скрипками и виолончелью, и они хотели попасть в Ноев ковчег, а их оттуда гнали, потому что они боги смерти. Они остались на берегу. Им нужно было попасть на пароход, на паром, куда угодно, чтобы переплыть океан… А сегодня я не помню свой сон.  
\- Давайте я вам нарисую руническую формулу на запоминание сна. Я вам помогу составить правильную вису, и тогда вы положите бумажку с формулой под подушку, а наутро все запомните!  
\- Что такое виса?  
\- Вы даете рунам задание и оговариваете срок действия.  
\- Доктор Юнг, а не будет конфликта эгрегоров? Сегодня дергаем один, завтра другой - не сработает, а то и травмы с материальным уроном пойдут.  
Карл мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Бог один, просто в разных местностях ему по-разному поклоняются и по-разному его называют и рисуют. Поэтому совершенно нормально, если мы будем использовать с миру по нитке, голому рубашка. Вы же беззащитны перед демонами. А мы сплетем вам рубашечку от них, да что там рубашечку, целый доспех! Вы же не знаете, как поступают в таком случае индусы, а европейские способы добиваться той же цели – тоже срабатывают. Я не знаю, какие мантры нужны для вызова пишачей, ракшасов, якшей и прочих бхутов, но у меня есть инструкции для вызова демонов из арсенала европейской церемониальной магии. Я их храню на тот случай, если поступит больной, с недугом которого справится только Астарот или Азазель. Все-таки согласитесь, что легче начертить сигил и прочитать заклинание, чем бегать по кладбищам с откупами, как наши пейзане, или перелопачивать тонны санскритской литературы, которая зачастую отсутствует в переводе. И таким образом, дорогая Эмма, вы можете работать в нескольких традициях: поклоняться господу Шиве и Шакти, делать джапу и пуджу, а в то же время применять руны, Таро, некромагию, церемониальную магию – Папюс, Кроули, гоэтия, работа с деревом Клиппот…  
– Я сначала обрадовалась, что встретилась с таким эрудированным человеком! Думала, как мне повезло с доктором! А у вас в голове каша из эзотерических наработок народов мира!  
\- Но родство северного пантеона с шиваизмом очевидно! – воскликнул Карл. – Вы знаете, что на священных изображениях древних Тантр Шива был представлен с рыжими волосами и с рыжей бородой? Да! Его голову украшал медный шлем с козлиными рогами, руки и ноги были вымазаны кровью, а тело покрыто пеплом. В одной руке он держал человеческий череп, в котором было налито вино, в другой - держал палицу, на которой были остатки человеческой головы. Вылитый Вотан! А почему мы можем объединить шиваизм с некромагией? В писаниях говорилось, что "он обитает на кладбищах, поедая плоть трупов", а в одной песне на телугу Лакшми приходит к Парвати и спрашивает – извините за неточное цитирование, ведь я экспромтом, не готовился – она спрашивает: «За что ты, Парвати, любишь своего мужа, господа Шиву? У него спутанные волосы, он одет в тигриную шкуру, он ездит на быке и всегда в дороге, он увешан змеями - как ты могла полюбить его? У него нет своего дома, и спит он на кладбище».   
\- Так странно слышать от врача, что магия сработает, - брезгливо протянула Эмма.  
\- Потому что все эти рисунки, пуджи, заклинания и прочий церемониал требуются для того, чтобы самого себя настроить. Дать команду своему бессознательному.   
\- То есть вы считаете, что это все можно объяснить с материалистической точки зрения? – с явным облегчением переспросила Эмма. - Просто я покрасилась в рыжий, маме ужасно не понравилось – некрасиво, мол, вульгарно, «у тебя, у дурочки, никогда вкуса не было» - и мама схватила меня за волосы. Потому мне и приснилось, что черт вцепился в волосы мне… А в лицо мне тыкалась кошка. Она подходит, проверяет, жив ли человек. Почему она уже не спит, а человек все еще лежит. Вот и Ганеша.   
Когда Эмма собралась замуж за Карла, родители снова прочитали мантру «У тебя, у дурочки, никогда вкуса не было», но Юнг уверил тестя и тещу, что без его круглосуточной помощи их дочка окончательно повредится в уме. 

* * *

— Анна, в субботу ярмарка.  
— Я ж болею.  
— А это неважно, — осклабилась Софи. — Кто болеет, кто уезжает, кто внаглую отказывается участвовать («Девочки, то есть как это «не буду»! Ты предала школу!»), кто участвовал, честно полдня стоял за прилавком и ни копейки не наторговал — все равно, все должны в понедельник принести 20 крон на ярмарку. Ну, а если ты что-то продала, то сдать — 20 крон, а если больше заработала, то остаток выручки можно оставить себе. «Вот видите, девочки, как вам выгодно участвовать!» — учительским голосом проверещала Софи и вытащила из шкафа картонно-ватные крылья. Через минуту к крыльям присоединился младенческий чепчик, пояс для чулок, вязаные пинетки, плетеная крючком кружевная салфетка — все, что Софи сделала на домоводстве.  
— Анна, давай юбку и что у тебя есть из вышивки. Мне же там за двоих…  
— У меня недоделано.  
— Но тебе же потом сдавать эту юбку, почему ты палец о палец не ударила?  
Я пожала плечами.  
— Ну, сидишь ты дома, но с тебя же потом спросят весь материал!  
— Да, я знаю.  
— Кстати, нам сказали, что участие в ярмарке для нас очень интересно: что все должны привести своих братьев, кузенов с друзьями, которые все это будут покупать. «Девочки, придут юноши, обязательно участвуйте в ярмарке, так глупо отказываться — вдруг свое счастье упустите!»  
— Им так нужны эти чепчики, пинетки, — я затряслась от смеха.  
— Да-да, обязательно привести молодых людей. Конечно, можно и родителей или подружку, но это второй сорт покупателей, вот как.  
— Мартин! — Я заглянула к братцу. Тот писал конспекты под музыку. Софи жестом попросила его сделать потише, и когда он выключил граммофон, я заговорила: — Ты нам поможешь? Софи кое-что задали, нужна твоя помощь.  
— Ну?  
— Мартин, затарься деньгами и в субботу ступай в гимназию на ярмарку, и приведи с собой как можно больше парней, вы будете покупать… — Я скорчилась от неудержимого смеха, а Софи взмахнула салфеткой с вишенками, вышитыми крестиком.  
— А едой там торговать не будут? — уточнил Мартин.  
— Если бы, — сказала Софи. — Вышивкой и вязаньечком!  
— Ну и кому оно надо?  
— Ты не хочешь меня поддержать? Если я не приведу покупателей — заметь, надо мальчиков привести! Родители не подходят!  
— Делать мне больше нечего.  
— Меня будут ругать, что я не привела.  
— Покричат и перестанут, — отрезал Мартин, и мы поплелись агитировать остальных.  
— Тут же психоаналитическое общество собиралось, почему вы к ним не подошли? — спросил Оливер. — Столько народу. Вдруг кто-нибудь бы и согласился.  
Эрнст хихикнул:  
— Представил: Анна приводит в гимназию строем все психоаналитическое общество!  
— На костылях! — взвыл Оли.  
— Кто? — не понял Эрнст.  
— Анна. Она же якобы сломала ногу.  
— Лучше на инвалидной коляске. У кого возьмем коляску?  
— Давайте телефонируем Юнгу. Если он хочет помириться с папой, то пусть выручит его детей. И пусть он же коляску катит!  
— Крыльцо высокое и без пандуса, — возразила я.  
— Ну, тогда на костылях, — вернулся к первоначальному варианту Эрнст.  
— Мальчики, — Софи потеряла терпение, — все это, конечно, смешно, но вы пойдете покупать у нас?..  
— Вышивки! — захохотали братья. — Кому они нужны!  
— Ну? — обернулась ко мне Софи. — Как обедать — то три брата, а для дела — ни одного!  
В дверь позвонили. Явился Эмиль Шайдт.  
— А мама не поверила, что д-р Фрейд уехал. И заставила меня все равно сюда идти. Фрау Фрейд, телефонируйте, пожалуйста, моей матери и скажите ей, что вашего мужа правда нет дома!  
Тетя Минна выполнила его просьбу — не столько из вежливости, сколько чтобы позлить маму: опять тетка представляется женой доктора Фрейда!  
Эмиль страдал:  
— Фрау Фрейд, спросите у мамы: я теперь могу идти?  
Тетя повесила трубку и сообщила:  
— Эмиль, ваша мама сама сейчас сюда подойдет! Проверит, правду ли я ей сказала! Дождитесь, она вас домой заберет.  
Тетя провела болезного в гостиную, и Эмиль начал знакомиться с семейкой своего доктора.  
— Фройляйн Софи, вы прекрасны!  
Софихен закраснелась, заулыбалась.  
— Вы похожи на незнакомку из Сены.  
— Ой, а кто это?  
— Как же вы не знаете, это ведь эталон красоты, ею восхищаются поэты. Из Сены возле Лувра выловили утопленницу, прехорошенькую девушку ваших лет. Сделали ее посмертную маску. Вы так на нее похожи! Magnifique!  
Софи попятилась.  
— Теперь я буду сюда ходить, чтобы с вами увидеться, — прибавил Эмиль и вампирно улыбнулся. — Я же не знал, что д-р Фрейд прячет такую красавицу. Фройляйн Софи, вы так прекрасны, что хочется вам стихи читать! Хотите послушать?  
Сестрица неуверенно кивнула.  
Эмиль приосанился:

Рот девушки, что долго пролежала в камышах,  
выглядел таким изгрызенным.  
Когда ей вскрыли грудную полость,  
пищевод был таким дырявым.  
И наконец в полости под диафрагмой  
нашли гнездо молодых крыс.  
Самая младшая из сестричек сдохла.  
Другие жили, питаясь печенью и почкой,  
пили холодную кровь и прекрасно  
проводили здесь юность.  
Прекрасная и быстрая, пришла смерть и к ним:  
всех бросили в воду.  
Ах, как пищали крохотные мордочки!

— Фу! — резюмировала сестрица.  
Эмиль раскланялся и развел руками:  
— Стихи. Готфрида Бенна. Он патологоанатом и пишет о своей работе. Не всем же, фройляйн Софи и Анна, писать про любовь-кровь и розы-морозы!  
— А где рифма? — возмутилась я.  
— Верлибр!  
Я уже знала — от любимых Эмилем поэтов — что крысы питаются утопленниками. В прошлый раз он читал папе стихи (то ли Гейма, то ли Тракля) об Офелии, на которой, как на съедобном кораблике, плыли крысы. И почему с нами нет Ланцера! Он бы оценил.  
— А с чем вы обратились, если не секрет, ну так, в общих чертах? — спросила Софи.  
— Я здоров, — фыркнул Эмиль. — Просто у моих родителей слишком узкие представления о так называемой психической нормальности. Они, видимо, считают, что нормальный человек обязан круглосуточно пребывать в эйфории, безостановочно улыбаться и твердить, что жизнь прекрасна, а я позволяю себе высказывать, что не просил, чтобы они меня рожали, им за это не благодарен, и рад был бы уйти из этой жизни елико возможно быстрее.  
— Эмиль, позвольте мне, я, конечно, не психоаналитик, но вы, наверно, не радуетесь жизни во многом потому, что у вас нет любви. А если бы у вас была любовь, вы бы хотели жить ради нее!  
— Люди добровольно уходят из жизни из-за этой самой любви, — ощерился Эмиль. — И если она даже и взаимная, то что в итоге? Помните, как у Бодлера, «Падаль»! И ты, красавица, и ты будешь как вооон та дохлая лошадь в канаве.  
Наконец явилась мать Эмиля и увела его. На лице у нее застыло недоверчивое выражение: а может, доктор в кладовочке какой-нибудь спрятался, а вся семья его покрывает?  
Софи расстроилась. Отняли кавалера, который ей делал комплименты, пусть и своеобразные!  
— Ну, — поддела я, — почему ты его не пригласила на ярмарку в гимназию?


	22. Что папаша нам привез

Через три дня вернулся домой папаша. Следом влачился Ференци, неся папин чемодан (у отца руки были заняты тростью и сигарой).  
– А этот что здесь делает! – воскликнул Отто (мы вместе заняли пост на подоконнике, дожидаясь папиного появления).  
– Он ко мне приехал!  
В дверь позвонили. Первыми добежали Лена и я, поздоровались.  
– Ты приехал, ты ко мне приехал! – взвизгнула я.   
– Моя девочка! – Шандор беззаботно кинул чемоданы в пыль. – Дай я тебя обниму. Дай я тебя поцелую. Что есть покушать? Пойдем на кухню, я умираю с голоду.  
Со второго этажа завистливо выглянул Ранк – но при виде папаши тут же расплылся в масляной улыбке.  
– Здравствуйте, Учитель! – счастливо курлыкнул Отто и бросился разоблачать папашу, почистил ему ботинки щеточкой – Лене осталось только забрать его шляпу и трость. Оставив тощий саквояжик Ференци там, где Шандор его бросил, Отто подхватил папин чемодан и совершил смертельный номер: запрыгал с чемоданом вверх по лестнице, спиной вперед, не отрывая преданного, восторженного взгляда от папеньки.  
– Хорошо отдохнул, Зигги? – проскрипела мама.  
– Недурственно, – заявил папачиус. – Статуэтку себе купил! Распакую – и вам покажу!  
На лицах мамы и тети синхронно отразилось выражение зубной боли.  
Все скрылись в гостиной – папаше не терпелось показать домочадцам приобретение, а я решила, что успею посмотреть, и стала выуживать из буфета все, что можно было без готовки скормить голодному Шандору.  
Мы стали в четыре руки намазывать бутерброды.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
– Ты знаешь, невыносимо жарко, а твой папа выгуливал меня по солнцепеку – несколько километров в день полугалопом, все окрестности нужно осмотреть, и вместо того, чтоб отлеживаться на пляже после этих кроссов, он тащил меня на поезд, мы срывались с места и переезжали из города в город, а там – опять беготня, и на пляже он не загорает, искупались – и обсыхать быстрым шагом по пляжу вдоль кромки воды. Отдых называется, – с набитым ртом рассказывал Шандор, а я размышляла, нет ли подтекста в его словах. Наверно, нет. Тетя рассказывала то же самое – что папа очень непоседливый турист.  
Папаша звякал колокольчиками на тинтиннабуле из Помпеи. Мама прошипела:  
– А мне что ты привез? А детям?  
– Себя. Я вам вернул себя, я же ваш кормилец.  
– Зачем ты приволок с собой Ференци?  
– Нет денег ему на билет до Будапешта, в пути я поиздержался. Кто из пациентов ко мне приходил?  
Мама перечислила несколько фамилий.  
– Можешь им телефонировать, пусть завтра с утра приходят. Я заработаю и отправлю Ференци в Будапешт, куплю ему билет на поезд, ибо истратился, хе-хе, вдрызг. Завтра вечером его отправлю.  
– Ференци на билет, а кушать нам не надо?  
– Вот придут эти рыла, и будет нам кушать, – подытожил папенька. Мама смирилась и пошла разбирать его вещи.  
Я поведала:  
– А Юнг в Вене!   
– Мириться приехал? – переспросил отец.  
Я развела руками:  
– Должен будет телефонировать из гостиницы, ты уже дома, или нет еще.  
Папаша с победной усмешкой выплыл из комнаты.  
– Думаешь, помирятся? – спросила я у Шандора.   
– Конечно!   
– Да, но после скандала в Мюнхене…  
– Ну, как это по-немецки… Кое-как мириться лучше, чем судиться?  
– Худой мир лучше доброй ссоры?  
– Добрая ссора. Оксюморон какой. У нас с твоим отцом так и вышло.  
– Вы с папой поссорились?  
– Немного. Если в двух словах: я его – бессердечным сухарем, а он меня – кандидатом в желтый дом. Все из-за того же: что я не умею работать с больными.  
– Как это ты не умеешь?  
– Мы пересказывали друг другу свои сны, а мне в основном больные снятся. Твой папа заявил, что нельзя расстраиваться, тем более – допускать, чтобы они снились; надо держать дистанцию, нельзя принимать близко к сердцу, больной вышел – ты про него забыл, 50 минут – и пошел вон, даже оборвав его на полуслове… Я стал возражать, что мне не может быть все равно, что я не могу быть таким черствым, как твой отец. Я сказал, что он, твой папа, меня обвиняет в том, что у меня есть душа, а у него, очевидно, ее нет, по крайней мере, он бравирует передо мной своею бесчувственностью, бездушием и отсутствием совести. И что он клеймит меня дураком за то, что я хочу, чтобы людям было лучше. А должно быть все равно. Умному – все равно. А человек, который не умеет думать о себе и тратит свое здоровье на «этих подонков» (так твой папа выразился про больных, которые приходят, чтобы отнять у врача здоровье) - такой врач сам закончит жизнь в психбольнице. – Тут Шандор остановился, подняв руку, и замолк. Вовремя: у меня уже рябило в глазах от его беготни и бурной жестикуляции. - Твой отец сказал, что я… как будто маленького ребенка научили умным словам и их значениям и он теперь пытается говорить со взрослыми с наивной детской психологией. С детским характером, желанием всегда утешить или развеселить, потребностью задавать какие-то вопросы, иногда очевидные.  
Вот поэтому он на мне и женится. Жена – домашний психоаналитик. Ведь он не может себе позволить испускать вопли с Гизелой и ее дочкой. Они платят – они и заказывают клоуна, он должен их развлекать.   
Шандор рухнул на диван и, закурив, добавил:  
– Я не могу выкинуть больного за дверь на полуслове, когда 50 минут истекло. Я же вижу, что нельзя сейчас прерывать человека, что момент не наступил… Неудобно.  
– И намного у тебя был перебор?  
– Часа по три сидели, бывало, – бесхитростно поделился Ференци.  
– А платили?  
– Ну как… По таксе, как за один сеанс, но я же вижу, что тут в 50 минут не уложишься.  
– Значит, у тебя под дверью не сидела очередь?  
– Сидела… Разбегались. Вот было – заглядывает: «Доктор, я уже полчаса в очереди сижу, вы должны были меня принять еще полчаса назад!» А я в соплях и слезах, и больная – навзрыд, и платка ни у кого нет. И я пальцем ей и себе вытираю. – Он склонил голову набок, скривился и искоса посмотрел на меня. – Я знаю, как все это неправильно. Твой отец всегда мне говорит, что так работать нельзя. Но я по-другому не могу!  
Заглянула тетя.  
– Шандор, иди в столовую. Поешь, успокоишься.  
Мы прибыли как раз в тот момент, когда папаша, водворившись во главе стола, произносил:  
– …что этот наивный и неумный человек подкорректирует свое поведение. Нельзя сочувствовать всем напропалую, потому что все люди врут, а он – доверчивый…  
\- А почему у него нет ни гроша? - возмутилась мама. – Почему ты ему даешь деньги даже на проезд?  
\- Кататься по полу с этой швалью – это верх дурости, и я ему советовал, но он же не понимает, что он дурак. То, что оно деньги платит – это еще не повод.  
\- Как это – кататься? – переспросила тетя.  
\- Больной в истерике бросается на пол и начинает с криком биться кулаками и дрыгать ногами, аки дитя малое. А Шандор с ним валяется, обнимает и утешает. А потом эти больные уходят, не заплатив, а он удивляется.  
\- Он вкалывает, но настолько без ума, что не может заработать себе на билет, - заключила мама.  
Ференци кинул на папашу оскорбленный взгляд, прошел по комнате, вскинув голову и неестественно выпрямившись, и плюхнулся на стул. Лена налила ему супа, и повисло напряженное молчание, пока все работали ложками.  
Отец переговорил с Юнгом по телефону, о чем именно – мне не удалось подслушать, я только узнала, что Юнг будет завтра на заседании, а значит, будет слушать мое выступление: перед отъездом папаша «задал» мне написать конспект будущего доклада.   
Проверив мое сочинение, папа внес рукой мастера парочку правок, но надолго я у него не задержалась: телефонировала фрау Блаутир – и, узнав, что доктор уже дома, срочно отправила на прием свою дочь.  
Родственники пообещали уложить Ференци спать на кушетку в папашином кабинете. Ключ от шкафа был у папеньки, придется ставить его в известность, если я спрячусь в обычный тайник, – и он меня оттуда извлечет, как только Шандору придет пора ложиться спать. А мне нужно, чтобы папаша не знал.  
Я забежала в кабинет, легла на пол и, вытирая платьем пыль, поползла под кушетку. Сверху свешивалось покрывало, в узенькую щелочку я видела папины ботинки и подол платья Лизбет – обзор как у Руди. Собачонку весело. Шандор сейчас его тискает, треплет, переворачивает на спинку, дергает за лапы и ползает за ним по полу, как я под пыльный диван. А мои братцы кидают в них мяч.  
– Чем вы, Лизбет, занимались, пока мы не виделись? – благодушно спросил папа.  
– Ходила на работу, отбивалась от родственников. Пыталась им объяснить, что мне не нужно то, чего они от меня требуют. А они считали дни до вашего возращения, когда вы снова начнете промывать мне мозги. Нет, д-р Фрейд, бесполезно. Родителям и братьям с сестрами не удалось – и у вас ничего не получится!  
– Вот вы говорите, что сознательного желания секса – и вообще романтических отношений, объятий, поцелуев – у вас никогда не было. Вы ни к кому этого не испытывали. А вот ответьте мне, пожалуйста, на неудобный вопрос, Лизбет, но вы можете отвечать, не стесняться, я ведь врач, это все останется между нами. Вы никогда не пробовали ласкать себя?  
– Когда мне исполнилось двадцать два, – мрачно, с запинками поведала Лизбет, – я… Почему-то мне начало хотеться это поделать. Раньше я даже не знала, где у меня клитор. А тут он внезапно дал о себе знать. И я попробовала. Раз пять. Но в этом году я этого не делала! Потому что это не имеет смысла! И никакого умопомрачительного удовольствия не было! Ничего особенного. Я так удивилась. И эту мелочь восхваляют как самое огромное удовольствие в жизни! Только не говорите, что «мелочь» – это потому, что без мужчины, а если бы с ним, то сразу ах!  
– Потому что добавляется удовольствие от прикосновений, объятий, поцелуев, от доверия…  
– А я людям не доверяю. И прикосновения, которые для вас «приятные», – вызывают у меня только брезгливость!  
– И вы не танцуете? – поинтересовался папаша, явно намекая, что в объятиях партнера Лизбет моментально забудет о брезгливости к чужому телу.  
Танцевать она не умеет, и зачем ходить на танцы? Искать молодого человека, который ей не нужен? Музыку она тоже не любит. Нет в мире удовольствий. Все в тягость, все неприятно. Лизбет не знает, когда в последний раз чему-то радовалась и радовалась ли вообще.  
– Я не знаю, что такое удовольствие! – вскричала Лизбет.  
– А как же вкусная еда? – напомнил папенька.   
– Нет вкусной еды. Мне никакая не нравится. Я ем, потому что это необходимо, а вкус у еды малоприятный или совсем никакой.  
– И даже сладкое?  
– Я не люблю сладкое!  
– Бережете талию?  
– Просто не люблю.  
– Почему?  
– Я не знаю!  
– А мясо?  
– Я его ем со слезами на глазах! Их убили для того, чтобы мы ели!  
Не знаю, как папе, а мне стало смешно.  
Отец невозмутимо продолжал:  
– Хорошо, а любимая книга у вас есть?  
– Я не люблю читать.  
– А в театр вы ходите?  
– Ни разу не была!  
– А прогулки, поездки?  
– Неинтересно.  
Сидит дома, ничего не читает, не слушает и круглосуточно размышляет, как ей не хочется любви и секса. Свихнуться недолго.  
– Ну, и что же вы сможете? Научите меня радоваться жизни? Объясните мне, что такое удовольствие? Я не знаю, что это такое. И вы мне ничем не сможете помочь, я не понимаю, зачем наши встречи. Мама думает, что вы волшебник, а я знаю, что нет, нет смысла! Я вообще не понимаю, зачем мама меня к вам привела. Это спор слепого со зрячим, где каждый считает себя зрячим, а другого – слепым. Или что же, она хочет, чтобы вы меня лишили?! – взвыла Лизбет.  
– О, я вам ни на что подобное не намекал, это ваша собственная фантазия, ведь так!  
– Ну, а что еще можно… Я просто… Я сама не знаю, почему… Вырвалось!  
– Вот видите! Вы пытаетесь убедить себя, что не хотите, а фантазии у вас никуда не деваются! Зачем же вы обманываете себя, что совсем не хотите? Подавление и самообман бесполезны. Они истощают ваши душевные силы, а либидо никуда не исчезнет, и вам очень тяжело быть нечестной самой с собою.  
– Что вы мне предлагаете? Чтобы я начала со всеми флиртовать и показывать, как я хочу-хочу-хочу? А я не умею! Как вы научите меня кокетничать?!  
– Учитель, – раздался вопль из второго кабинета. – Учитель, помогите, скорее!  
– Отто, я занят, у меня пациентка!  
– Учитель, умоляю! Помогите!  
– Лизбет, прошу прощения, там у нас катастрофа. Я сейчас, сейчас.  
Лизбет поднялась с кушетки, покрывало съехало еще ниже и коснулось пола. Хлопнула дверь. Я не могла понять, где Лизбет – выскочила вслед за папой или ходит по кабинету, рассматривая непристойные статуэтки, а ее шаги заглушает ковер? А если стащит что-нибудь?  
Я приподняла край покрывала и выглянула.  
Лизбет взвизгнула. Прятаться было поздно. Я застыла.  
– Ты что? Ты подслушивала! – яростно зашипела Лизбет.  
Я скорчила рожицу:  
– Ой, только не говорите папе, он меня убьет!  
– А я скажу! Вот он сейчас вернется, и я скажу!  
– Ой, не надо, он же меня отшлепает, на улицу не пустит, и я буду сидеть дома sub penis gravissimis! – юродствовала я.  
– Что, что пенис? – подпрыгнула Лизбет.   
Доблестная противница любви, секса и семейной жизни услышала волшебное слово и забыла обо всем! Ухмыляясь, я объяснила:  
– Здесь penis – это не детородный орган, а омонимия – «наказание» в косвенном падеже. Ну, по-латыни sub penis gravissimis – это дословно «под тягчайшим наказанием».  
– Народная мудрость! – восхитилась Лизбет. – Римляне понимали, что пенис и наказание – это одно и то же!  
Растворилась дверь второго кабинета, и я юркнула под кушетку.  
– Что же вы встали, – раздался папенькин голос, – Лизбет, продолжим!  
– Зачем вы выходили?  
Только бы не сказала, что я тут под диваном сижу! Только бы не сказала!  
– Детишки расшалились, простите, что я вас покинул!  
Кушетка заскрипела под тяжестью пациентки.  
– У вас дети шалят! Вы не жалеете, что их завели?!  
– Куда ж деваться, – усмехнулся отец. Чиркнула спичка, повеяло сигарным дымом.  
– Зачем вы их вообще заводили?   
– Лизбет, мы с вами встречаемся для того, чтобы помочь вам, а не тратить время на обсуждение моей скромной персоны, призванной только выслушать вас и помочь вам разобраться.  
Проводив Лизбет, папенька принялся объяснять Ранку, что нельзя отгонять доктора от пациентов в разгар сеанса, ну и что же, что Мартин, Эрнст и Оливер опять устроили драку, трое на одного! Потом он сообщил моим братцам, что негоже бить Отто, когда больной в доме – мальчик для битья поднимает шум, нарушающий свободные ассоциации пациента! Мартин спросил, можно ли бить, предварительно засунув Ранку кляп.   
Я прислушивалась, не начнут ли меня искать. Но в пределах слышимости никто не спрашивал, где я.   
И наконец, дождалась. Папаша привел Шандора – тот нес стопку постельного белья, выданного мамой.  
– Ну вот, устраивайся. Анна, брысь. Анна, да, я тебя вижу!  
Ференци за папиной спиной трясся от безмолвного смеха, зажав рот рукой.  
Я высунула голову из-под кушетки, ухмыляясь во весь рот:  
– Видно, да?  
– Давай-давай, вылезай, – подбодрил папенька.  
– Ты же ключ от шкафа не дал, – сказала я, выползая, выпрямляясь и отряхивая с платья комки пыли, – а я хотела послушать, давно не слышала сеансов психоанализа. Да, как эта Лена здесь моет…  
– И что у той девушки, которая к вам приходила? – спросил Ференци.  
– Меланхолия, – сказала я. – Танцы не любит, музыку тоже, прогулки – не интересуют, кавалера нет и не надо. Якобы.  
– А вот я бы с ней пошел на загородную прогулку, на пикничок, – пожал плечами Ференци. – Ей просто не с кем.   
– Кстати, о загородных прогулках. Был у меня больной, – поведал папенька. – Чинуша. Имел доступ к казенным деньгам. Приносил мне всегда гладенькие, чистенькие купюры. Я ему и пошутил, что сразу видно, из казны позаимствовал, чтобы психоаналитику заплатить, свеженькие, из-под печатного станка. Пациент отвечает: «Нет, это не казенные, эти деньги уже были в обороте, но я их всегда дома стираю, сушу и утюгом разглаживаю, потому что брезгую к захватанным грязными пальцами деньгам прикасаться, и как же я с людьми такими грязными деньгами рассчитываться буду!» А этот больной любил ездить на загородные прогулки с незамужними девицами. Друзья и соседи ему доверяли своих дочек, ведь такой солидный герр. А герр на этих прогулочках тянул время, чтобы опоздать на поезд, чтобы пришлось заночевать. Телефонировал ее родственникам из гостиницы, снимал две комнаты, а ночью забирался в комнату к девушке и мастурбировал ей. И так несколько раз, с разными. Говорит: ничего, они не возражали, им нравилось, я ведь их девственности не лишал, просто ласкал. Я ему сказал: «Значит, это ничего, что вы у девушек грязными пальцами орудуете в половых органах, а денежки вы стираете и утюжите?» Больше я этого пациента не видел.  
– Хорошая инструкция! – хихикнул Ференци, а я наморщила нос: всего-навсего пальцами, так не интересно!  
– Пойдем, Анна, скажи Шандору «спокойной ночи» и иди спать! – Папаша подтолкнул меня к выходу. Ференци с ужимкой развел руками: увы, не получилось!


	23. Мешок с цитатами

Мои братья и сестра ушли на учебу, а Ференци не скучал. Он на четвереньках ползал по полу за щенком, опрокидывал собачонка на спину и сам опрокидывался. Он лежал ничком, а щенок бегал по нему и, тоненько рыча, кусал его за пальцы, за уши, тянул за волосы. На хихиканье и вскрики гостя заглянула мама.  
\- Как дитя малое…  
Шандор поднял на нее обиженный взгляд.  
У папы сидела измученного вида женщина с темными кругами под глазами.  
– Доктор Фрейд, помогите моему мужу! Говорит, что его по ночам кто-то душит. Он начинает кричать, а у него не крик получается, а дикий стон. Зовет меня, а мы спим в разных комнатах. Я прибегаю, он сидит в кровати, глаза испуганные. Ему все время кажется, что в доме есть кто-то посторонний. Говорит, что когда остается один в доме, какой-то черный человек ходит за ним, он ляжет, а тот садится у него в ногах. Он садится в одно кресло, а черный – в другое…  
– Пригласите его.  
– Заходи же…  
Болезный прошествовал в кабинет. Жена цербером уселась под дверью, готовая за руку отвести его домой после сеанса. Интересно, каждый день будет так его водить? Папа выразительно поморщился и жестом попросил супругу пациента закрыть дверь с той стороны.  
Страдалец начал свой рассказ:  
– Три года назад в сентябре месяце я заболел. Положили меня в больницу и признали аритмию сердца. Но, выйдя из больницы, я себя лучше не почувствовал, а наоборот, мое состояние ухудшилось. У меня пропал аппетит, я стал сильно худеть, не было сил ходить. Из крепкого здорового мужчины в 96 кг я превратился в дряхлого больного старика, похудел на 30 кг. Мне будет в августе 47 лет. До этого я ничем не болел, не знал даже, в какой стороне находится сердце. Теперь же почти каждую ночь на меня набрасывается мужчина, весь в черном, лица не видно, пытается накинуть на меня петлю и душить. Я всегда вскакиваю с постели, включаю везде свет, и у меня сердце чуть ли не выскакивает из груди. У меня появился какой-то страх, кручусь, боюсь заснуть и снова увидеть этого мужчину. Запрещаю себе спать. Кофе литрами, шоколад – давлюсь, но ем, чтобы не заснуть, граммофон вопит, соседи в стенку стучат и прибегают: «Рауль, ты сбрендил музыку слушать в три часа ночи!» – И Рауль печально заключил: – Обследовался у многих врачей, но ничего не признают. Вот к вам пришел.  
Я знаю, что сейчас начнется и чем кончится: «Расскажите, Рауль, о ваших детских обидах на отца. Вот вы, Рауль, подавляли свою агрессию в сторону вашего папеньки, а теперь он вас, так сказать, наказывает в образе черного человека. Вы, Рауль, вожделели к матери, знали, что отец вас за это покарает, тем до сих пор и мучаетесь». Универсальная папина теория сегодня обрела ярчайшее подтверждение. Осталось только убедить Рауля, что все дело в одном только Эдиповом комплексе.  
Рауль повествовал:  
– Я его вижу не только в полудреме и боковым зрением, но и бодрствуя, прямо смотря на него. И когда я смотрю в зеркало или прохожу мимо, я вижу рядом со мной тень, очень похожую на недавнего гостя.   
\- Когда этот гость начал вас посещать?  
\- Скоро год. Когда я в первый раз его увидел, мое тело спало, а разум бодрствовал. С тех пор я начал специально кричать во сне с надеждой, что смогу закричать вслух и проснуться. Самое интересное, что это получалось – только вслух это был хилый стон. Одновременно два меня издавали звуки – во сне истеричный панический вой, а по-настоящему – хилый стон, который помогал мне проснуться. Жена прибегает, держит за руку, читает надо мной «Отче наш», а я хочу ее ударить, доброхотку, еле сдерживаюсь, нет сил слушать ее «Господи-господи, помоги» и «Тебе, Рауль, надо в церковь сходить». Понимаю, что помочь хочет, стыдно, что я к ней так, но она же не хочет слушать, что своими божественными глупостями мне не поможет.   
Покидая наш дом, Рауль на лестнице пропустил собирающихся на заседание психоаналитиков. Пока Штекель и Задгер топтались в прихожей, вытирая ноги, Ференци ухмыльнулся мне:  
– Опять подслушивала?   
У меня невольно разъехался рот до ушей, хоть я и понимала, что нельзя с улыбочкой рассказывать о чужих страданиях.  
– Ему мерещится черный человек. Ночью его душит, днем ходит за ним по квартире.  
– У меня тоже такой был, кошмары его мучали. Только не «черный человек», а «женщина в белом». Тоже его душила, дергала за ноги, а он не мог пошевелиться, лежал, как парализованный. И я пошел ночью к больному – успокаивать. Мне родственники позвонили, и я пошел пешком – где я извозчика найду в три часа ночи.  
– Сколько заплатили?  
– Нисколько.  
– Они отказались платить?! – ужаснулась я, представив Шандора понуро ковыляющим по ночной улице – воротник плаща поднят, дождь, ветер...  
– Без напоминания и не подумали!  
– Так ты бы напомнил.  
– Не могу. Неудобно.  
Вот потому у него и нет денег… А у папы клянчить удобно!  
– Вот видишь. Он такой мягкий мужчина, покладистый, им будет легко управлять, – тихонько подбодрила меня тетя, занося вазу с печеньем.  
Управлять мужем! Лишь бы сказать! Что-то я не заметила, чтобы тете удавалось управлять папой. Иначе он бы давно развелся с мамой и женился на ее сестре.  
– Вы о чем? – полюбопытствовал Штекель, приближаясь к нам. Следом материализовался Задгер; появился и папа в облаке сигарного дыма. Пока Отто Ранк сносил и ставил им стулья, Ференци поведал о черном человеке и женщине в белом. Штекель воодушевленно подхватил:  
– У меня как раз сегодня с утра один больной рассказывал, что к нему ночью приходит черный человек с красными глазами, засовывает пальцы ему в глаза, перебирает внутренние органы, и это – невыносимая боль. Садится ему на грудь и душит. Больной после этого ходит, как выжатый лимон, трудно пошевелиться, нет сил ходить на работу… Толкование, – с усмешкой развел руками Штекель, – было так очевидно, что мне вряд ли стоит его озвучивать, вы все бы это им сказали, мои сотрапезники с психоаналитических пиров. Юный Эдип живет в душе взрослого человека, покойный отец возвращается, так сказать, чтобы наказать нашего больного за вожделение к матери... и к самому отцу тоже. Увы, наша профессия рискованна, и как бы мы ни старались избежать эксцессов, как бы долго и тщательно мы ни подводили больных к единственно верному решению, все равно я едва избежал… Он сказал, что ужасно хочет задушить МЕНЯ, только эта его общая слабость мешает. Боится, что, если на меня кинется – у меня силы больше.  
Апостолы ухмылялись. Уверена, что у всех собравшихся разнообразия не больше, чем у папы – которому изо дня в день косноязычно гнусавят: «Со мной не все в порядке. У меня нет любви, я часто ругаюсь с мужем, он мне безразличен, даже бывает противен. Я вспыльчивая, нервам моим нет предела. Иногда мне кажется, что я бы из себя вышла, что-то постоянно мне мешает, постоянно напряженность какая-то. Да и с дочкой что-то неладно, она такая нервная, грубая, часто жалуется на слабость».  
Я спросила:  
\- Дядя Штекель, а у вас нет больных, которые вам читают стихи?  
\- Нет…  
– У папы есть такой больной, - объяснила я. - Студент. Он отказывается свободно ассоциировать, ложится и стихи читает.   
\- Свои?  
\- Нет. Выбирает про утопленников, про каких-то нищих, прокаженных... Как заставить его свободно ассоциировать и рассказывать свои сны?  
– Нет ничего проще, чем свободно ассоциировать, – объявил Юнг, вваливаясь в зал заседаний - и показал, как надо: – У нас тут с вами – буря в стакане, мензур в мензурке. Так Кромвель вылезет из кромлеха, флогистон струится из Флегетона, драматургия становится тауматургией, и нотариус прибегнет к нотарикону. Диатриба огромна, как диатрима, и вся в перьях Маат. Но это не понять тем, у кого вместо мозга магдебургские полушария.  
Под ошалелыми взглядами коллег он уселся и начал поглощать печенье.   
\- А как его разговорить про сны? – Я обращалась ко всем сразу.  
\- Он говорит, что сразу их забывает, что вообще ничего не снится? – уточнил Задгер.  
Я кивнула.   
Ференци сказал:  
– Я им в таком случае говорю: «А вы выдумайте сон. Что вам могло бы присниться. Ну и что же, что не снилось, это все равно материал, ваши мысли, фантазии!» - Он дирижерски взмахнул руками. - Учитель говорит, что людям часто снятся экзамены. Я специально спрашивал у больных, потому что сами они меня не забрасывают такими сообщениями, и мне самому экзамены не снятся. Ой, я в свое время так учился… Как я сдавал патанатомию: я шесть раз перетягивал билет, но… Я перед преподом на руках ходил, анекдоты рассказывал, стихи читал, песни пел – сбегал в общагу за гитарой. И так три часа.   
– Поставил? – посочувствовал папа.  
– Все-таки поставил. А потом – я и на пропедевтику внутренних болезней пришел с гитарой…   
Все захохотали.  
– Препод подумал, что я там шпоры прячу. И отобрал гитару. Нет, ну как бы я на экзамене?.. – Ференци жестом перевернул воображаемую гитару и стал вытряхивать невидимые шпоры.  
Когда собрались все, кто смог прийти, папаша открыл заседание и пригласил меня прочитать доклад.  
– У девочки регулярно возникали фантазии при мастурбации, что она расскажет об этом своему отцу и он попросит ее показать, как именно она это делает, а потом, мол, он сам начнет онанировать перед ней, что и закончится коитусом. После сеансов мастурбации наступали угрызения совести, раскаяние, страх, что родители могут в любой момент зайти в комнату, увидеть, чем она занимается, закричать, какая она грязная, распущенная девчонка, что отец бы ее запрезирал, мать бы отругала и с тех пор всю жизнь смотрела как на прокаженную, и пациентка клялась себе, что сегодня был последний раз и больше она не будет распускать руки, но увы.   
Я осеклась. Избыточное эмоционирование. Суше надо изъясняться, наукообразнее. Впрочем, если я заговорю бесчувственными фразами – а удастся ли мне? Нет, конечно! Образования не хватает! – меня не спасет мобилизация всех моих скудных актерских способностей. Все уже догадались, что я говорю о пережитом, прочувствованном.   
Я продолжала:  
– О чем это нам говорит? Во-первых, о вопиющем Эдиповом комплексе, осознанном к тому же, но существование Эдипова комплекса давно доказано и лишний раз пережевывать эту тему не имеет смысла. Я же хочу привлечь внимание к аспекту страха. Каким образом избавить пациентку от страха перед появлением родителей в тот момент, когда она прибегает к единственному доступному ей средству самоудовлетворения? Умом она понимает, что родители не ворвутся, ночь, все спят, у нее своя комната, но мысль, что они сейчас прибегут и все увидят, неотступна. И является пережитком ее детской фантазии, которая ее посещала, когда она спала с матерью в одной постели. У нее уже тогда перед сном возникали фантазии сексуального содержания, и она боялась, что мать прочитает ее мысли при тактильном контакте, а кровать была узкая, и мать все время складывала на нее руки, ноги… Я столкнулась с глубоко укоренившимся предубеждением против онанизма, и все мои аргументы, что мастурбация – это как мороженое съесть, не более «грязное» дело, чем шоколадка… Не смейтесь, доктора! Я пыталась доступным языком объяснить ровеснице, что никому не становится хуже оттого, что она мастурбирует. Кому от этого плохо? Я хотела, чтобы больная получала чистую, не запятнанную совестью радость от процесса. И что в итоге? От наших услуг отказались. «Вы, доктор Фрейд, нашей девочке непристойные вопросы задавали, она отказалась отвечать, а вы еще и дочурку свою подключили!» И увели пациентку, оставили наедине с ее проблемой! Она там молча страдает, лишенная психоаналитической помощи! Ее, наверно, снотворным пичкают – ее же привели с жалобой якобы на бессонницу, она ведь не могла маме с папой прямо сказать, из-за чего она ночами не спит.   
Сумбурно наговорила, разговорным языком, как на кухне! Зря я не усыпила слушателей бубнежом по бумажке! Я привыкла, что папа на своих лекциях всегда вещает по памяти, без единого листочка – но у него опыт, он так выучил наукообразные формулировки, что не скатывается в разговорную речь!  
Пора переходить к приглашению к дискуссии. Я повысила голос:   
– И поэтому я обращаюсь к вам, дорогие доктора: что делать? Как успокоить фрустрированного подростка, девочку в особенности? Как объяснить, что мастурбация – не преступление, не грязное, аморальное дело, как унять голос совести, в данном случае переусердствовавший? Подскажите мне, о умудренные опытом мастодонты психоанализа!  
– О, – воскликнул Штекель, – а у меня сегодня была больная, которая успешно, с оргазмом мастурбирует только на людях. В трамвае, к примеру. Сидит она в трамвае – и руку под пальто. Или в гостях, за столом. Все чокаются за здоровье юбиляра, а она – руку под стол, и…  
– Вилли, как – руку? – поразился Закс. – В длинной юбке?  
– Именно – ручонку шаловливую. Если бы она просто сжимала ноги и работала мышцами влагалища, я бы не удивился, но тут – именно вручную, и именно прилюдно! Не прилюдно она этим не занимается!  
– И что вы ей посоветовали, дядя Штекель? – спросила я.  
– Как что? Начать курс лечения психоанализом, конечно же. Уложил на кушетку и предложил рассказывать все, что в голову взбредет. Ты же знаешь, психоанализ – дело до-о-олгое…  
– И цель его – не в том, чтобы помочь человеку, а в том, чтобы потянуть время, количество платных сеансов, – встрял Адлер. Все воззрились на Фреда, как будто он громко – даже не сказал, а сделал! – что-то очень неприличное. – Я-то не имею возможности растягивать курс в силу материальной необеспеченности контингента, с которым работаю, – злобно прибавил Фред. – Так что, если хочешь лечить, а не тянуть время и денежки из больного, а второе, замечу, сложнее, поскольку требует преизрядной наглости и обаяния, чем ты, кстати, не обладаешь, так что твой вариант – качество услуг, а не реверансы вокруг больного.  
– Ну, Фредди, существуя на денежки своей супруги, ты можешь позволить себе обслуживать люмпен-пролетариат, не принося домой ни копейки, – отомстил папенька, – а нам, честным труженикам, не альфонсирующим у женщин, приходится прибегать к синтезу количества и качества услуг!  
За пикировкой забыли ответить на мой вопрос. Я выжидающе уставилась на Адлера, но тут Юнг приосанился и поведал:  
– Рекомендации к восточным практикам гласят, что при мастурбации, равно как и при половом акте, совершаемом не с целью зачатия, сперма не должна пропадать впустую, а именно – сливаться в канализацию. Чтоб добру не пропадать, надо брать его и тут же выпивать, выпивать! Согласно эзотерическим даосским правилам, следует не глотать сперму сразу, а, смешав со слюной, 36 раз круговыми движениями поболтать языком во рту – слева направо, по ходу движения солнца. Во время этой процедуры следует визуализировать огромный по энергетической силе шар во рту (а это действительно так и есть, ибо сперма обладает огромной энергией – силой создавать новую жизнь). Затем тремя медленными глотками проглотить его и доставить этот энергетический шар в нижний дантянь, где и должна выплавляться Золотая Пилюля Бессмертия. Кроме того, особенно важно, что во время «полоскания» полевая информация спермы взаимодействует с головными чакрами, что никогда не происходит в любых иных обстоятельствах. Вы, помимо всего прочего, получаете информацию обо всей вашей реинкарнационной истории, а также интегрируете Сознание и Тело. Если сперму выпивает женщина, то она получает информацию обо всех ваших эволюционных наработках, об опыте всех ваших жизней.   
– А как она сможет ее прочитать? – поинтересовалась я, рот до ушей.  
– Человек с развитой сахасрарой на это способен, – царственно кивнул Юнг.  
– То есть если Карл найдет себе адепта с развитой этой… Тот узнает, правда ли в тебя переселилась душа Гете! – взвизгнул Ференци.  
– Что я являюсь реинкарнацией Гете, я уже давно сам понял, – изрек Юнг.  
– А надо проверить. Вдруг ты, Карл, жестоко обманулся? Почему-то все видят себя в прошлой жизни знаменитыми, уважаемыми людьми! И никто не вспоминает, что в прошлой жизни был сапожником, нищим или… рабом!  
– Я тебе не доверю самое дорогое, Мордехай, не разевай рот, не надо. Я не такой неразборчивый, как его препохабие.   
– О чем ты, Карл? – прожурчал папаша.  
– Коль скоро его препохабие тебя отсодомировал, то не стоит воображать, Мордехай, что тебя все хотят… впрочем, я помню, читал твои статейки, что некоторым психически больным ты казался таким гомосексуально привлекательным, что тебе аж отбиваться приходилось… Но мы-то тут здоровые собрались!  
Я бы, наверно, вскочила и выбежала за дверь, но Ференци остался сидеть, побагровев. С полминуты он держал паузу под глумливыми взглядами обернувшихся к нему психоаналитиков, затем отозвался:  
– Ваше злоязычие, коллега, не делает вам чести… Если покопаться в твоей биографии, Карл, то можно найти такие подробности, что мама, не горюй. Твое иудейское происхождение – зря ты его стыдишься. – Он громко всосал воздух, огляделся и зачастил: – Да хотя бы безумный день, или женитьба Юнга. «Я чувствую в этом свое призвание! Мой долг как врача – заботиться о вашей больной дочери днем и ночью!» Богатенькие родители были счастливы сбагрить свое недужное сокровище…  
Я задумалась, насколько соответствовала реальности ситуация из «Джейн Эйр»: неужели правда по тогдашнему английскому законодательству нельзя было развестись с сумасшедшей, или писательница продемонстрировала нам юридическую неграмотность – мол, сойдет для сентиментального девичьего романа? Несомненно, Юнг имеет право развестись со своей женой – нужно будет уточнить ее диагноз! – но увесистое приданое держит его крепче кандалов.   
– Я поступил как честный человек, – отрезал Карл, – женился на пациентке и с тех пор я верен своей супруге, в отличие от! И ношу имя, данное мне при рождении, и при необходимости могу предъявить документы, неопровержимо свидетельствующие о моем арийском происхождении – в отличие от!   
– Купленные? На деньги супруги? – не унимался Ференци. Юнг тем временем продолжал:  
– Ибо назваться именем и фамилией, относящимися к чужому этносу, и верить, что тем самым удастся успешно интегрироваться в ряды титульной нации, – глупость несусветная, присущая разве что человеку, оставшемуся на уровне умственного развития пятилетнего ребенка.  
Отец сумрачно поведал:  
– По поводу интеграции и противопоставления титульной нации… Мой папаша был хасидом. Как-то раз он в субботу шел по улице в своем новом штраймле, а навстречу – мужик. «А-а-а! Жидовня!!!» – и сшиб шапку с моего папаши прямо в грязную канаву. Папаша молча полез за шапкой… и решил: не буду хасидом. Когда я в детстве впервые услышал об этом от папаши, я был возмущен: мой отец поступил как слабак, мне тогда казалось с моим детским умом, что надо было дать сдачи. Не сразу стало ясно, что отец сам спровоцировал прохожего своим вызывающим видом, что не стоит пытаться скрыть национальность, когда она из ушей капает, но и афишировать – неумно.   
Папик эту историю постоянно рассказывает. Временами – для иллюстрации людского скотства, а временами – в смысле, что нечего выпендриваться. Вряд ли кто-то из присутствующих еще не слышал.  
– Хорошо, что не снял шапку вместе с головой, – осклабился Юнг. – Вы читали Валентина Андреа «Химическая свадьба Христиана Розенкрейца в году 1459»? Ах, ну нет, конечно! В печь кидают отрубленную голову чернокожего исполина, эта голова служит топливом, на котором нагревается философское яйцо. «Указание на это плодородие даст тот алеф или тёмное начало, которое древние называли головой ворона», как говорится в работе Гугинуса из Бармы «Царство Сатурна». Не путать с таким понятием, как «душа Сатурна» у алхимиков. Так они иносказательно называли Pb(CH3COO)2, ацетат свинца. Любой из этих терминов – «философское яйцо», «голова ворона» – означает какой-либо элемент или процесс... Так о чем бишь я?   
– О том, как снимают шапку вместе с головой? – неуверенно переспросил Тауск.   
– Спасибо, – с апломбом кивнул Юнг. – На эту тему мне вспоминается такая легенда. Году примерно в 1458-ом, девятом… Обратите внимание, дело происходит в том же году, что и химическая свадьба упомянутого мной Христиана Розенкрейца! Итак, легенда говорит нам о том, что на поле монастыря святой Анны работали монашки, а по дороге возле поля шел мужик. Мимо проезжал сам господарь Дракула со свитой. «Что ты, – закричал он мужику, – шапки перед владыкой земель здешних не снимаешь?» Мужик остолбенел от страха. «Снять с него шапку вместе с головой!» – закричал Дракула. Его слуги выхватили сабли. Подбежала монашка, древком вил сбила шапку с мужика. «Господарь, – сказала она, – ты приказывал своим людям снять шапку вместе с головой, а шапка теперь от головы отдельно, голову рубить уже незачем». Дракула забрал монашку к себе в замок, сделал своей любовницей, но как-то раз она посмела упрекнуть его за казнь очередных невинноубиенных и сама закончила жизнь на колу. После смерти она стала призраком. Блуждала по замку Дракулы, городу Тырговиште и окрестностям. Она узнавала секреты правителя Валахии и передавала их боярам, готовившим восстание против Дракулы. Но заговор был раскрыт, восстание провалилось, большинство участников были заживо сожжены, остальные бежали без надежды вернуться, только с привидением Дракула ничего не мог поделать: убить монашку во второй раз по понятным причинам было невозможно. Сам Дракула не был магом. Он даже вампиром не был. Он был всего лишь человеком, продавшим душу. Однако в подчинении у него были и вампиры, и маги. Долгое время никому из магов не удавалось ни уничтожить привидение, ни прогнать его. Свою неудачу они списывали на то, что якобы бог дает своим служителям особую защиту, которую темной магией не перебить. Но наконец один из колдунов сумел поймать призрак и заточить его в небольшом камне, который носили на цепочке. У кого сейчас этот камень – никто не знает.  
– Дракула продал душу? А зачем дьяволу души? – полюбопытствовала я. – Всегда было интересно. Может, он ими питается? Пожирает, чтобы продлить себе бессмертие? Одну душеньку боженька скушает, другую – дьявол, так и существуют, а без подкормки душами верующих будут такие полудохлые боги, как в «Мальпертюи».  
– Архонты питаются человеческими душами, это утверждали еще гностики, – сообщил Юнг.  
– Я – гностик-самоучка! – обрадовалась я. – Дядя Юнг, а что они еще утверждали?  
– Согласно гностическому мифу, такой эон, как небесная дева Пронойя, она же Пистис, она же Ахамот, но чаще всего ее называют София, приняла обличье змеи, сама или через Офиоморфоса, чтобы принести Адаму Кадмону искру божественного Духа и тайное знание. То есть наделила его душой. Поэтому офиты почитали змею, офис по-гречески. У Епифания, «Панарион. Против гностиков-барбаритов», говорится, что офиты держали змею в ящике, иногда выпускали на стол, покрытый хлебами, и потом употребляли хлебы, к которым прикоснулась змея, для евхаристии. А в книге фон Хаммера-Пюргшталя «Mysterium Baphometis revelatum, seu, Fratres militiae templi qua gnostici et quidem ophiani apostasiae: idoloduliae et impuritatis convicti per ipsa eorum monumenta», вышедшей в 1818 году, говорится, что Ахамот и Бафомет – это разные транскрипции одного и того же слова, то есть тамплиеры поклонялись этой самой Софии, изображаемой как Бафомет. А Бафомет является андрогином. Я это вам говорю, потому что вы все, конечно, видели только самое известное его изображение, выполненное в 1854 году Элифасом Леви, который поместил Бафомета на 15-й аркан Таро – это путь, связывающий Луну-Йесод с Солнцем-Тиферет. Леви придал ему облик Мендесского козла с фаллосом-кадуцеем, а кадуцей – это у нас символ змеиного огня, то есть Кундалини.   
Юнг царил. Императорствовал. Блеклые фигурки слушателей потертой мебелью окружали колосса, лучезарного, громогласного. Уничтоженный Ференци понуро горбился с краю.   
– А не увлекся ли ты, Карл... – напомнил ему отец.  
Юнг глазом не моргнул:  
– А почему это так важно – потому, что София партеногенезом – она же у нас андрогин – породила Ялдабаота, львиноголового змея, которого христиане и иудеи чтут как господа бога. Когда София в отвращении выбросила своего отпрыска, он создал мир, в котором стал властелином, а сотворенный им человек не был прямоходящим, ползал, как червь, и души у него не было, пока София не одарила его душою. Вот он, господь бог. Вот что он из себя представляет.  
– Учитель, – взвыл Ференци, – для чего мы все здесь собрались? Послушать чванливых пустобрехов, который запоминают тонны чужих мыслей, но не генерируют ни единой своей. Вот перед нами сидит такой: сыпет цитатами, хорохорится, пытается сойти за умного, а между тем, всем этим он доказывает только отсутствие собственной мысли.   
– Не будь здесь Карла, откуда бы мы еще все это узнали, – хмыкнул отец, окутываясь сигарным дымом.  
– Я напишу фрау Гизеле, как ты подставлялся его препохабию. И она тебя лишит денежных вливаний, нищеброд, – припугнул Юнг.   
Пускай пишет! Тогда она сама выгонит Шандора, и мне не придется с ней соперничать!  
Ференци подпрыгнул на стуле и только открыл рот, но папа негромко, внушительно произнес:  
– Хватит. Хватит вам, оба. Заседание закрывается!  
Психоаналитики загремели стульями. Лена и Отто начали убирать со стола. Я подошла к папаше и с дрожью в голосе спросила:  
– Папа, очень плохо?  
– Очень хорошо!  
– Но они же все догадались, что всё придумано! Я это чувствую!  
– От моего совета «будь наглее» тебе сейчас легче не станет, но это придет с годами, и ты научишься так уверенно вещать, что тебя будут воспринимать благодаря одной твоей уверенности, и усомнятся только потом, если обдумают, а люди не любят, не хотят и не умеют думать. Безусловно, если у них изначально не было своего мнения по вопросу, о котором ты вещаешь – или общественного, подменяющего им свое…  
– Но я же не студентам, – пробормотала я.  
– А людям, которые сами частенько приукрашивают факты в своих докладах, – подмигнул папенька.  
– Немного обидно. Но оно и к лучшему.  
– Анна! – рассмеялся отец. – Все уже забыли. Наблюдать за пикировкой Юнга с Ференци им было намного интереснее – и полностью затмило твое выступление.   
Мимо прошествовал Юнг. Задержавшись возле меня, он процедил:  
– Дочь рассказывает отцу о своих фантазиях при мастурбации! А потом еще и на заседании выступает с ними же! А отец твой тебе разрешает дезинформировать научное общество. Кто бы позволил школьнице собирать анамнез…  
– Неправда! – лживым голоском, густо краснея, пискнула я. – Это не мои фантазии… Если вы хотите сделать мне психоанализ, то… мне приснился сон, что у меня четверо детей, двое от Ференци, а двое от вааас!  
– Фантазируешь, что твой папаша снабдил тебя той самой мантрой, которую Дурваса передал Кунти!  
– Это из оперы Вагнера? – переспросила я.   
– Не Кундри из «Парсифаля», – уничтожил меня Юнг, – а Кунти из «Махабхараты»!   
– ?!  
– Премудрый Дурваса научил ее вызывать любых богов для того, чтобы она рожала от них детей.   
Прозаседавшиеся покинули наш дом. Отчаянно вращая глазами, Ференци увязался за папой:  
– Откуда он знает, Учитель?  
– Телепатия, Шанди. Телепатия.  
Страдальца остановил Ранк:  
– Шанди, я тебе хотел вчера сказать, предупредить, но ты общался с Анной, и мне было все не с руки подойти… Хотя, почему Анна тебя не предупредила? Молчала, ждала, когда тебя поднимут на смех на заседании? Сюрприз, да?  
– У нее спроси, – буркнул Ференци, ковыряя пол носком туфли.  
– Сюда приходил Джонс и читал всему собранию письмо Учителя… о твоем падении.  
Отто приумолк и торжествующе стал ждать реакции. Но Ференци стоял молча, с опустошенным видом. Ранк продолжал:  
– Тебя опозорили, Шанди. Тебе этого никогда не забудут, не простят. Вечно будут напоминать и насмехаться. Зачем тебе это терпеть, Шанди? Лучше уезжай в Венгрию, там-то никто не знает, и живи там, словно ты никогда не знал д-ра Фрейда и его сподвижников… заодно и экономия – членские взносы в общество не платить.  
Шандор жалко взвизгнул:  
– Отто! Ты не учи меня жить, ты своим делом занимайся! Чисти ботинки, подавай тапочки, ночную вазу…   
Поджав локти и высоко подбрасывая колени, Ранк устремился к папеньке:  
– Учитель! Ференци вам пожелал паралича, чтобы я за вами утку выносил!  
– Да, кстати, Отто, принеси-ка мне пепельницу! – не впечатлился отец. – И коньячку мне налей грамм двести.  
Ранк отправился. Пока он нес папе требуемое, подкрался Мартин и пропел:  
– Зааависть, зааависть, зааависть...  
– А то, – фыркнула я, – Ференци папа по заграницам катает, а Отто – нет…  
– Я же не виноват, что меня собака укусила! – взвыл Отто.  
– Ты сам виноват! Собаки хороших людей не кусают, а только трусливых паникеров! Они чувствуют страх и гнильцу в людях, на хороших людей они не бросаются! – Мартин ткнул Отто пальцем в диафрагму.  
Официант вручил папаше пепельницу и бокал. Отец топтался у двери, выпроваживая Ганса Закса, который в этот момент произносил:  
\- Я сказал: «Госпитализируй чашку в буфет!»  
\- Никчемная оговорка скучного человека. Вот недавно мне пришлось серьезно поломать голову над своей же собственной оговоркой. Я сказал больному: сейчас я разложу вам Таро, расклад «Плач Гильгамеша по Энлилю». – Карл выдержал паузу – и, увидев бессмысленные лица коллег, изволил пояснить: - Двойная оговорка. Во-первых, не по Энлилю, а по Энкиду! А во-вторых, расклад называется «Схождение Инанны в ад»!  
\- Ты не захотел вспоминать имя Инанна, - подытожил Закс. – Потому что оно звучит как inane, insane, inept…  
\- Будь проще, - взмахнул сигарой папаша. – In Anna. О какой Анне ты не захотел вспоминать, Карл?  
Я покраснела.  
\- Я хочу сказать, - вежливо выслушав отца, гнул свою линию Закс, - что нашему Карлу наверняка не раз и не два приходилось сталкиваться с неприятием его своеобразных методов. Для него это было как схождение в ад. Он не хотел лишний раз столкнуться с реакцией, что он inane.  
\- А перепутать Энлиля с Энкиду? – напомнил Юнг. - Поверхностно, по звучанию я подумал про лилу и кидуш. Я как бы предпочитаю лилу кидушу. Волюнтаризм – регламентированности.   
\- Что такое лила? – спросила я.  
\- «Лила» - санскритское слово. Означает «игра» и в то же время «деяния господа». На игровой доске изображаются змеи и лестницы, но это не просто настольная игра, а техника самопознания, совмещённая с медитативной практикой, а “змеи”, которые в процессе игры “кусают” игрока чаще всего, – есть его духовные недостатки, то есть путем данной игры человек изучает собственную карму...  
\- То есть вы заменили слово, звучащее похоже на еврейское понятие, словом, звучащим похоже на индийское понятие, - размахивая руками, выговорила я, пытаясь не сбиться. – А все индийское ведет к вашей жене. То есть вы как бы отвергаете кого-то из евреев в пользу вашей жены.   
Самонадеянно с моей стороны предполагать, что это я, как намекнул папа. Имя самое банальное.  
\- Почему все индийское напоминает о его жене? – спросил Ференци, присоединяясь к компании.  
\- Супруга – адепт индуизма, - отозвался Карл.  
\- То есть это может значить, что Карлу приходится все время переступать через себя в угоду богатой жене. Как бы не выгнала из особняка, лишив доступа к капиталам. Ведь кидуш читает глава семьи. А Карл – и не глава, и задавил в себе еврейскую идентичность.  
\- Я ариец.  
\- Ты такой ариец, как я венгр.  
\- Понеслось. Я тогда пойду, да? – С этим Закс откланялся.  
\- Вам же всем легче фантазировать о моих отношениях в семье, чем сравнить личности перепутанных мной персонажей, поскольку вы не знакомы с мифологией, откуда они родом! – негодовал Юнг.  
\- Хорошо, я пойду в библиотеку, ознакомлюсь с источником и напишу вам свои выводы! – зубасто улыбнулась я.  
\- Можешь прямо сейчас отправляться! – благословил Юнг.  
Я обнаружила Ференци на балконе. Он нервно курил. Я хотела подойти, взять Шандора под руку, он в этот момент отвернулся, выдохнул дым. Неужели он принял близко к сердцу слова Ранка, что я должна была рассказать, как его тут распинали? И поэтому сейчас меня не замечает? Обижается на то, что я решила его не ранить? Он чуткий, отзывчивый, очень чувствительный – как человек, который любит, доверяет и понимает…   
Под окном прошествовал Юнг, папаша пошел его провожать. Рядом с монументальной фигурой Юнга мой отец казался несуразно мелким и коренастым.  
…и именно поэтому он никогда не станет вторым после Фрейда в Международном обществе психоанализа.   
Из другой комнаты на балкон вышел Отто.  
\- Шанди, ты еще не собираешься домой? – напомнил он.  
\- Болит сердце покидать этот гостеприимный дом нашего хлебосольного хозяина, не слышать его речей, потому что я преклоняюсь перед величием его необъятного ума!  
– А я падаю ниц пред сияньем солнцеликого гения!  
– Я нес его чемодан!  
– А я чистил ему ботинки!  
– Я готов целовать его благородные руки!  
– А я готов целовать пол, по которому ступали его божественные ноги!  
Ференци расхохотался.  
\- Поселиться здесь решил? – гневно курлыкнул Ранк, вытягивая кадыкастую шею. - Ты бездарный врач, не способный раскошеливать клиентуру.  
\- Посмотрим, как у тебя будет получаться.   
\- Учитель будет направлять ко мне больных. Он передает их молодым коллегам. И ко мне направлять будет, потому что я – его любимый ученик, мое место у сердца!  
\- Ты не ученик, Отто, ты приживалка, хамло необразованное.  
– Шандор! Ты обеими руками его обираешь, пастью объедаешь, еще и своей тощей задницей последнее выдавливаешь из великого Учителя нашего.  
Ференци нервически захохотал, ныряя лицом в ладони.  
– Последнее задницей выдавил, все забрал! – повторил Ранк.  
Вскоре вернулся папаша.  
\- Проводил Карла? – спросила я, открывая ему дверь.  
\- Отбыл. Разошлись возле Вотивкирхе. Значит, пока меня не было, Карл рассказывал, что его жена практикует индуизм?  
\- Да, он признался, что его жена поклоняется Шиве и Кали, и родители за это положили ее в сумасшедший дом. Так и познакомились!  
\- Что ж он далеко ходить будет… У него и со следующей пациенткой романчик получился, с Сабиной. Она написала мне письмо, что поступила в мед, хочет стать психоаналитиком и со мной познакомиться, с сэнсэем. И чтобы я ей помог развести Карла с Эммой, потому что она от него ребеночка хочет, уже имя придумала – Зигфрид, это ведь, считай, в мою честь, Зиг Фрейд, теперь осталось всего-то – Карла развести, а я буду у них на свадьбе посаженым отцом и ребенку крестным. И что она очень гордится, что она у Карла в донжуанском списке следующая после моей дочери. Каково?!  
\- Э… Какой дочери, пап?!  
\- Я тоже подумал – какой? Я тогда еще Карла с вами не знакомил. Вот так, Анна: я его еще домой не приводил, а он уже всем трепался, что соблазнил мою дочь.  
Вот почему он сфотографировался!  
\- «У меня сработал дар предвидения! Я еще до визита к Фрейду предсказал, что соблазню его дочь!» - Я ткнула пальцем себе в лоб.  
Отец расхохотался.


	24. Дом кувырком

С утра примчался Фриц Виттельс.  
\- Я к твоему отцу с рукописью, пусть посмотрит, внесет правки рукой мастера… Френкель, ты еще здесь?!  
\- Здравствуй, Фриц, - буркнул Ференци, опуская глаза.  
\- А правда, что про тебя Эрни Джонс говорил? Что к тебе прибегал какой-то рогатый муж пациентки, и вы с ним дрались, - Фриц осклабился, как довольный кот, перемазанный сметаной.  
\- Не мы с ним дрались, а он подбил мне глаз и выпотрошил деньги из ящика стола.  
\- Это же натуральное ограбление!  
\- Такое могло только со мной случиться.  
\- Ну, ты хоть на него заявил?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я решил не связываться.  
Виттельс глянул на Ференци, как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Мордехай, ты тряпка.  
\- Да, я знаю!  
\- Ты – затюканная… - Виттельс задумался, подбирая слово. – Размазня. И баба!  
\- Дядя Фриц, вам не стыдно?! – не выдержала я. – Человека побили, а вы сверху еще пинаете!  
\- Школьница тебя защищает! – пристыдил его Виттельс и отбыл.  
Ференци поник.  
\- Он настолько меня не уважает, что не верит ни единому моему слову. Я говорю, что я не Мордехай – без толку. Я говорю, что у Карла лечился Гросс, а не Гроддек, - не верит.  
\- Кто это? – Я почувствовала, что краснею.  
\- Гроддек из Баден-Бадена, - поведал Ференци с таким видом, что мне моментально стало легче: в самом деле, откуда мне знать всех чужих пациентов? – и за это я была ему благодарна. - Тоже врач. А Гросс – он же бывал здесь у вас!  
\- Да, дядя Гросс приходил и предлагал подать в суд на Крепелина за оскорбление… всех практикующих психоаналитиков.  
Я надеялась, что Ференци хотя бы улыбнется, но он указал себе через плечо – вслед Виттельсу:  
\- И только когда он уточнил у Штекеля, он все-таки принял, что это был Гросс!  
\- Я знаю. Он обратился к папе как к врачу, но папа его Юнгу передал.  
\- Гросс его там жизни учил. Пациент – врача.  
Я вежливо хихикнула, и Ференци стал изображать, как именно:  
\- «Нюхать кокаин прекрасно! Понюхай! Жена не позволяет? Карлуша, жену надо гнобить! Иначе она зажмет тебе денежки, нельзя позволять, чтобы жена тебе на шею села и ножки свесила. Хороший инструмент гнобления жены – заводить любовниц, чтобы она об этом знала и радовалась, что ты ее хотя бы не бросаешь. Объясняй ей, что полигамность – природное мужское свойство».  
\- Обидно, почему только мужское!  
В коридор вышел Руди, Ференци опустился на колени и стал трепать щенка. Стало некому заглушать голоса из гостиной, и мы услышали Эмиля:  
\- Как, фройляйн Софи, и Захер-Мазоха вы тоже не читали?! А де Сада вам бы стоило прочесть сразу в оригинале, или вы не так хорошо успеваете по французскому? – подколол он.  
Софи сопротивлялась:  
\- Прошлый и позапрошлый век!  
\- Стыдно знать фамилии таких знаменитостей только понаслышке!  
\- А мне в библиотеке такое выдадут? Явно не чтение для благонравной гимназистки!  
\- Тогда я вам принесу!  
В обратном направлении пронесся Виттельс, на ходу разводя руками:  
\- Д-р Фрейд пока с Отто бумажки перебирает. Фрау Марта! Чайку бы…  
Ввалился Адлер, обменялся рукопожатием с Виттельсом. Фриц немедленно доложил:  
\- Френкель все еще здесь, хнычет перед Наследницей. Если у престарелой мадам Гизелы его стоны активизируют материнский инстинкт, то девушка долго не выдержит вот так слушать, как он прибедняется. Парадокс, но и тебя ему удалось разжалобить, Фред!  
\- Я отстаивал Мордехая Френкеля сугубо из стремления к справедливости. А не из личной симпатии к этому человеку, которой я не питаю. Доктор Фрейд!  
\- Здравствуй, Фредди, - ответил на его кивок папа, и Адлер пошел в атаку:  
\- Вы прочитали переписку Энгельса с Каутским? Все еще нет, вы мне обещали и не выполнили. А без знакомства с эпистоляриями этого выдающегося ума вы не сможете полностью понять толкование сновидения, данное мной в статье, которую я вам принес!  
\- Оставь мне рукопись, Фред, я прочитаю, - отмахнулся сигарой отец.  
Адлер надулся:  
\- Не сейчас?  
\- Хватит с меня снов на сегодня. Мы с Отто переписываем «ТС».  
\- Разрешите взглянуть на дополнения? – вскинулся Виттельс.  
\- Отто, принеси папку, - услал секретаря отец. Когда Ранк притащил кипу машинописных листов, усеянных примечаниями, Виттельс раскрыл папку – и моментально засверкал глазами, обнаружив что-то возмутительное. Он гневно прочел вслух:  
\- «Мы испытываем искушение составить сонник нового типа»!  
\- Это анонс? – поинтересовалась я, но папаша в тот момент затягивался сигарой и не спешил преждевременно выдыхать драгоценный дым ради ответа мне.  
\- Это будет плагиат, - отозвался Виттельс. - Потому что «любой продолговатый предмет символизирует» - это идея не твоего папы, а Вилли Штекеля. Но твоему папе пришлось включить информацию о символике в очередное переиздание «Толкования сновидений» - без указания авторства Вилли, замечу! Причем на словах твой папа всячески оспаривал гениальную идею Вилли, говорил, что это перебор и вообще дискредитация психоанализа!  
\- Я тоже так считаю, - прогудел Адлер. – А вы хороши, доктор Фрейд. Вслух обругал, а сам воспользовался. Присвоил.  
\- Фредди, я не по своей воле добавил эту символику в «ТС», это издатель настоял. Потому что вульгарная трактовка Штекеля стала, увы, слишком популярной. В сознании обывателя сексуальная символика – это первое, что приходит на ум, когда заходит речь о психоанализе.  
\- Ваше же учение популяризируют, а вы недовольны!  
\- Меня заставили, - скорбно взмахнув сигарой, повторил папа. – Лучше бы «ТС» дописал Отто. Не скатываясь в вульгарщину, подобную статьям Вилли. Я уверен, что мой верный ученик напишет работу, достойную цитирования на страницах моего opus magnum.  
\- Вы мне даете такое задание? – подскочил Ранк. – Я вас не подведу, Учитель!  
\- Когда доучишься, студент, - урезонил его Адлер.  
Явился больной, и папаша оставил своих апостолов и Ранка.  
Приветственно лобызаясь с мамой и тетей, в дом вступили наши крестные – тетя Анна Лихтгейм и тетя Софи Панет.  
Тетя Анна хмуро заглянула в гостиную:  
\- Кто этот молодой человек?  
\- Эмиль. Он лечится у Зигги.  
\- А то кто? – спросила тетя Софи.  
– Шандор. Ученик Зигги. Он обручен с Анной, - прибавила мама.  
\- Уже! Быстро вы.  
\- И скоро мы на свадьбе погуляем? – съехидничала тетя Софи.  
Мама бесстрастно ответила:  
\- Когда ей исполнится четырнадцать.  
\- Ну, это же очень рано! – поджала губы тетя Анна.  
\- Вы лишаете девочку детства. Пусть хоть школу закончит, - подхватила тетя Софи.  
\- Мы ей тоже это говорим. А она: «Нет, я хочу сейчас».  
\- А то этот уйдет, а другого не будет, - добавила тетя Минна. – И в этом она права.  
Ворвался Тауск.  
\- Фрау Марта, ваш муж мне денег пообещал... Помочь материально бедному врачу, больные не ходят, за квартиру платить нечем, фрау Марта, дайте денег, я застрелюсь.  
\- Продайте револьвер, будут деньги.  
\- Фрау Марта, купите револьвер, а то я застрелюсь!  
С трудом выпроводив Тауска, мама не успела вернуться к гостьям, как в квартиру влетел Федерн.  
\- Фрау Марта, вы Тауску денег дали? Не дали? Вот как хорошо, а то я к вам за деньгами пришел. Фрау Марта, ваш муж обещал мне помочь материально, не может же быть, чтобы он не поставил вас в известность и не оставил для меня денег.  
\- Увы, Пауль, увы, не оставил.  
\- Тогда я его дождусь! Пойду подкараулю его в приемной.  
В приемную мама его не пустила, отбуксировала к Виттельсу, Адлеру и Ференци.  
Тетя Анна вздохнула:  
\- Ах, Марта, какая же ты счастливая! Дом – полная чаша, жизнь бурлит!  
Я пыталась найти иронию в глазах крестной, но нет – тетя Анна искренне думает, что маме весело.  
\- Да уж, - пробормотала тетя Минна, - не дом, а проходной двор. С утра до ночи толкутся его больные, его друзья, его ученики.  
\- Вокруг вас столько мужчин! – восторженно простонала тетя Софи.  
Концентрация гостей в квартире достигла критической точки. Эмиль собрался на выход, по пути восклицая:  
\- …И поэтому интеллектуалы убивают себя раз в десять чаще, чем люди малообразованные – как утверждал мой тезка, социолог Дюркгейм, которого вы, должно быть, не знаете. Это автор фундаментального труда о суициде.  
\- Знаете, Эмиль, - покраснев, не выдержала Софи, - кого вы мне напоминаете? Вы похожи на того старичка, которого встретили трое в лодке. Гробики, склепики, черепочки!  
\- Черепа! Молодые люди, взгляните на эти замечательные черепа! – радостно подхватил Эмиль. – Фройляйн Софи, превосходная, кстати, идея. Спасибо, что напомнили.  
\- Перечитать Джерома?  
\- Что у вашего папы, несмотря на то, что он врач, почему-то дома нет ни единого черепа. Надо приобрести череп! Я его вашему отцу непременно подарю. Или, хотите, принесу лично вам. Завтра приду с черепом! Спасибо, фройляйн Софи.  
Эмиль прощание поцеловал руку моей сестре и выскочил за дверь. Тетя Софи прошептала:  
\- Вот оно! О чем я тебе говорила. Мы с тобой – еще не старые, интересные женщины, а сколько лет одни. А фрейдовские пигалицы уже нарасхват.  
\- Быть не может, чтобы из-за этого! – поморщилась тетя Анна. - Ну что ты такое говоришь, Софи!  
\- Ты же видишь! Все подтверждается, это не пустые слова. Нельзя женщине первой крестить девочку. И тем более нельзя, чтобы эту девочку назвали твоим именем, - вытаращив перепуганные глаза, поведала тетя Софи. – Судьбу украдут, счастье перетянут!  
\- Ой, а нельзя это как-то отмолить?  
\- Как отмолишь, дело уже сделано! Зигги нашу с тобой счастливую судьбу уже забрал! Он знал, он нас обокрал и своим дочерям отдал! Откуда нам тогда было знать все эти христианские тонкости! А теперь все, ни у меня жизни нет, ни у тебя!  
\- Со всех сторон обобрал!  
Заметив, что я подслушиваю, тетя Анна выпрямилась и приняла строгий вид, а тетя Софи покраснела и отвела взгляд.  
Я знала, что отец тети Анны и покойный муж тети Софи в свое время помогали папе материально. Крестные постеснялись вслух считать былые траты, но скупость извернулась змеей и потекла по другому руслу, побудив их заподозрить такого закоренелого атеиста и материалиста, как папа, в колдовстве с религиозным окрасом. И тем самым, оказывается, мой папаша помешал двум молодым вдовам найти себе новых мужей. Если правда то, что папа написал в письме Абрахаму – а я не вижу причины сомневаться – то мой отец утешал их обеих после смерти мужей, а, быть может, и раньше начал. Зачем они теряли время с женатым? И почему после этого им виноваты две девочки и их имена!  
Пусть сам сейчас выйдет и объяснит крестным…  
Стараясь не топать, я на носочках вбежала в приемную и прижалась ухом к двери. Болезный повествовал:  
\- А я помню, как я - гм! – фекалии ел. К маме пришла какая-то женщина, она вышла, голоса, я стоял в комнате, горела лампа, мне было страшно, я стоял перед шкафом на ковре, черный, страшный шкаф, и у меня в панталонах оказалась… она самая, какашка. Я уже откуда-то знал, что есть шоколад, он коричневый и очень вкусный, но я его никогда не ел. Я ее взял, стал жевать – ну, так себе. Но я знал, что нельзя бросать еду недоеденной, это… предательство, этого нельзя себе позволять, на работе рвут на части за эти деньги, на которые еда куплена… Этого мне никто не говорил, но я чувствовал, это было в воздухе. И я доел. А больше я никогда не обделывался, это было один раз. И мама мне сказала, что мне было меньше года, и что я тогда не мог знать про шоколад и про работу, но я же откуда-то знал, если я помню шкаф, и лампу, и ту тетку, которая пришла (я ее не видел, слышал только голос) – как я мог быть до года?  
Явился посыльный.  
\- Заказ для доктора Фрейда! Прошу вот здесь расписаться... благодарствую, герр доктор.  
За папу расписался Ранк, мастерски подделывая его подпись, и мы распаковали покупки. Прибыл альбомчик гравюр Мартина ван Маэле, японская статуэтка тануки с раком мошонки (Отто сказал, что это символ удачи - чем больше мошонка у несчастного зверя, тем больше удачи тому, кто купит статуэтку!) и микробарельеф Ладжи Гаури - индийская шила-на-гиг с лотосом вместо головы. Меня передернуло от откровенности посыла: ни к какой умственной деятельности вы, детородная наша половина, не пригодны.  
\- Чудовищно, - пробормотала мама. - На этот хлам у него деньги есть, а выпроводить Ференци...  
Я пожала плечами.  
\- Завтра мы с Мартином идем его провожать.  
\- В самом деле? Даже не верится!  
\- Фрау Марта, нашему почтенному коллекционеру прибыло пополнение? - заглянул Виттельс. - Разрешите посмотреть?  
\- Анна, покажи докторам.  
Я подхватила статуэтку и альбом, а Фриц понес барельеф.  
В комнате для гостей ждали скучающий Федерн и надутый Адлер. На лице у него было написано: «Фрейд с жиру бесится». В центре комнаты размахивал папашиной сигарой Ференци, горланя в воздух:  
\- И в этом отчете о результатах лечения человека, который через всю жизнь пронес в себе пагубные родительские идеи, я намерен развить мысль, что идея о том, что любовь и уважительное обращение надо заслужить, заработать, - неверна и проистекает из тяжелого детства, когда родители приучали потомство зарабатывать хорошее отношение к себе школьными оценками. Родители в этом были неправы вдвойне. Мы прекрасно все понимаем, что гимназические оценки никак не влияют на дальнейшую жизнь человека…  
Я знала, что Шандор - круглый троечник, но если б не знала - догадалась бы по этой его реплике, что он еле-еле учился.  
\- …но люди воспроизводят через поколения принцип формирования отношения к детям на основании их так называемых успехов в учебе, не коррелирующих с успешностью их дальнейшей интеграции во взрослую, в частности - профессиональную, жизнь и способность устанавливать контакты с людьми. Это, конечно, не относится к нашему Учителю, который и в гимназии был круглым отличником, и профессионально преуспел. Но наш Учитель - человек выдающийся и воплощенное исключение изо всех правил. Он требует от тебя, чтобы ты была отличницей?  
Я замотала головой:  
\- Нет, папа не интересуется нашими оценками. Лишь бы экзамены сдавали и переходили из класса в класс.  
\- Учитель проницателен, он не заморачивается формальностями. Но увы, обычные, не столь блестящего ума родители вырабатывают у детей такую психологию - что надо заслужить хорошее отношение к себе. Это неверно. Человек заслуживает, чтобы его любили просто по факту его существования. В широком смысле любили, я… не делаю вид, будто кроме любовных переживаний у граждан не существует контактов с людьми. - Здесь он явно ответил какому-то собеседнику из прошлого. - Я имею в виду - по-доброму относились все. Когда я это озвучиваю, меня часто называют наивным, инфантильным, - тут Ференци пустил петуха от обиды, - а я просто хочу сказать, что людям не стоит лезть из кожи вон и пытаться «заслужить» и «заработать», потому что вечно притворяться - очень истощает.  
Я оставалась единственной его слушательницей: Федерн и Адлер сосредоточенно изучали гравюры в альбомчике, а Виттельс, закинув ногу на ногу, со скепсисом просматривал адлеровскую рукопись. За стенкой надрывался граммофон тети Минны.  
Наконец посетитель покинул кабинет. Следом, окутанный клубами дыма, вышел папаша.  
Ференци крикнул:  
\- Учитель, как вы можете курить в лицо больному!  
\- Дымовая завеса – единственное, что мне помогает выдерживать этот поток ахинеи.  
\- Человеку неприятен чужой дым. У меня больные в кабинете не курят, и я не курю... Жду до окончания сеанса.  
\- Я курю, чтоб они у меня по три часа не задерживались.  
Ференци вспыхнул.  
\- А ты кури им в рыло, и они не станут у тебя разваливаться дольше означенного времени.  
\- А если они будут возмущаться?  
\- Ты не закуривай изначально. Пусть они расслабятся, умиротворятся, ты тогда начинай их окуривать из-за спины.  
\- Зигги! - заглянула мама. Из коридора папаше помахивали, умильно улыбаясь, тетя Софи и тетя Анна.  
\- Рад вас видеть, дорогие! - браво отсалютовал сигарой отец.  
\- Зиг, - наперебой зачастили крестные, - мы выяснили о тебе... Мы совершенно не ожидали... Мы пришли, чтобы ты нам объяснил, Зиг...  
\- У доктора Фрейда через пять минут новый клиент! - взвизгнул Ранк и показал расписание.  
\- Я вам рукопись принес, доктор Фрейд... - начал Виттельс. - Мне нужно, чтобы вы лично все-таки на нее взглянули. Секретарю вашему доверия нет, он у меня уже раз брал единственный машинописный экземпляр, обещал вам передать, до сих пор не...  
\- Прошу прощения, моя просьба не займет много времени! - вскочил Федерн.  
\- В очередь! - заверещал Ранк. Он приплясывал на месте, роняя листы из увесистой рукописи «ТС» - щенок кусал его за ноги. - По алфавиту подходите к доктору Фрейду!  
\- Почему же по алфавиту, молодой человек, где ваши манеры, почему вы не пропускаете дам? - воззвала тетя Софи. - Как ты его воспитываешь, Зигги?  
\- Ах, Марта, - вздохнула тетя Анна, - какая же ты все-таки счастливая. Какая у вас насыщенная жизнь и какое тусклое, в тишине, наше вдовье существование.  
Мама прикрыла лоб и глаза ладонью, чуть не плача.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> август 2011-сентябрь 2012


End file.
